Harry Potter dan Metode Rasionalitas
by geobreed
Summary: Petunia menikahi seorang ahli biokimia, dan Harry besar dengan membaca sains dan fiksi ilmiah. Kemudian datang surat dari Hogwarts, membuka suatu dunia menarik penuh kemungkinan baru untuk dimanfaatkan. Dan teman baru, seperti Hermione, dan Profesor McGonagall, dan Profesor Quirrell... Judul asli: Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality
1. Suatu Hari Dengan Kemungkinan Amat Kecil

Disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling, dan 'the methods of rationality' (metode rasionalitas) bukan milik siapapun.

Fic ini sebagian besar dianggap mulai layak diikuti di sekitar Bab 5. Kalau kamu tetap tidak menyukainya setelah Bab 10, menyerah saja.

**Silakan kunjungi HPMOR DOT COM untuk:**

* Sistem notifikasi e-mail, RSS feed, dan Twitter feed untuk Bab baru;  
* Catatan Penulis dan perkembangan terbaru;  
* Versi PDF bentuk-buku buatan-fan;  
* Mirror cerita tanpa iklan;  
* Versi ePUB dan MOBI;  
* Podcast cerita yang terus berlanjut;  
* Fan art dalam jumlah banyak;  
* Daftar cameo (karakter yang dinamai seperti fan artists);  
* Fan-fanfiction dari fanfiction ini;  
* Musik, lagu, dan animasi fan;  
* Terjemahan fan;  
* Kata kunci OKCupid untuk pembaca HPMOR;  
* Link ke halaman dan forum diskusi TVTropes;  
* Halaman peringatan (peringatan tentang kemungkinan asosiasi traumatis untuk beberapa pembaca; untuk menghindari spoiler untuk sebagian besar pembaca, _tidak ada_ peringatan dalam cerita inti);  
* Bagaimana belajar tentang semua yang tokoh utama tahu;  
* Lowongan kerja non-profit di bidan terkait;  
* Dan banyak lagi.

Review membuatku bahagia. Kamu bisa membuat review untuk bab manapun, tak perlu login, dan tak perlu selesai membaca seluruh cerita sebelum mulai mereview bab-bab–tapi tolong paling tidak buat _satu_ review tiap bab.

Ini _bukan_ fic awal-mula-tunggal–ada titik awal mula utama, di satu waktu di masa lalu, namun juga ada beberapa perubahan. Sebutan paling cocok yang pernah kudengar untuk fic ini adalah "dunia paralel".

Karya ini terdapat banyak petunjuk: petunjuk yang jelas, petunjuk yang tak-terlalu-jelas, petunjuk yang benar-benar tersembunyi yang aku cukup terkejut mengetahui ada beberapa pembaca yang berhasil mengenalinya, dan banyak bukti yang tersebar di depan mata. Ini adalah kisah rasionalis; misterinya bisa dipecahkan, dan dibuat untuk dipecahkan.

Kecepatan alur cerita ini seperti serial fiksi, mis, layaknya acara TV yang berjalan dalam jumlah season yang sudah ditentukan, yang episode-episodenya direncanakan secara individual tetapi dengan bentukan arc besar sampai dengan konklusi final.

Cerita ini sudah dibenarkan menjadi British English sampai Bab 17, dan penyesuaian masih dalam pengerjaan (lihat subreddit /HPMOR)

Semua sains yang disebutkan adalah sains nyata. Tetapi tolong diingat, di luar alam sains, pandangan prinsip para karakter belum tentu mencerminkan pandangan penulis. Tidak semua yang protagonis lakukan adalah hal bijaksana, dan nasihat yang diucapkan oleh karakter-karakter gelap bisa jadi tak bisa dipercaya atau bahkan berbahaya.

* * *

_Di bawah sinar bulan tampak fragmen kecil, bagian dari garis…_

_(jubah hitam, jatuh) …_

_literan darah berceceran, dan seseorang meneriakkan satu kata._

* * *

Setiap inci dinding tertutupi oleh lemari buku. Tiap lemari memiliki enam rak, nyaris sampai ke langit-langit. Beberapa lemari buku terisi penuh dengan buku-buku sampul tebal: sains, matematika, sejarah, dan sebagainya. Lemari lain terdapat dua susun buku fiksi ilmiah sampul tipis, dengan susunan buku-buku di belakang diletakkan di atas kotak tissue bekas atau dua-per-empat, supaya susunan belakang bisa terlihat di atas susunan depan. Dan itu masih belum cukup. Buku-buku meluber ke atas meja-meja dan sofa serta membuat gundukan-gundukan kecil di bawah jendela-jendela.

Ini adalah ruang tamu dari rumah tempat tinggal Profesor Michael Verres-Evans yang terkenal, dan istrinya Nyonya Petunia Evans-Verres, dan anak adopsi mereka, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.

Sebuah surat tergeletak di meja ruang tamu, dan amplop tak tersegel dari perkamen kekuningan, teralamatkan untuk _Tn. H. Potter_ dalam tinta hijau emerald.

Sang Profesor dan istrinya berbicara dengan tajam satu sama lain, namun mereka tidak berteriak. Sang Profesor menganggap berteriak adalah perbuatan yang tak beradab.

"Kau bercanda," Michael berkata pada Petunia. Suaranya menyiratkan ketakutan bahwa lawan bicaranya serius.

"Adikku adalah penyihir," ulang Petunia. Dia ketakutan, tetapi bersikukuh. "Suaminya juga penyihir."

"Ini absurd!" Kata Michael tajam. "Mereka datang ke pernikahan kita–mereka berkunjung waktu natal–"

"Aku meminta mereka untuk tak memberitahumu," bisik Petunia. "Tapi itu benar. Aku sudah lihat–"

Sang Profesor memutar bola matanya. "Sayang, aku tahu kamu tak terbiasa dengan literatur skeptik. Kamu mungkin tidak sadar seberapa mudahnya seorang pesulap terlatih untuk merekayasa sesuatu yang terlihat mustahil. Ingat waktu aku mengajari Harry untuk membengkokkan sendok? Kalau misalnya seperti selalu bisa membaca pikiranmu, itu namanya 'cold reading'–"

"Itu bukan membengkokkan sendok–"

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

Petunia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tak bisa langsung katakan. Kau akan menganggapku–" Dia menelan ludah. "Dengar. Michael. Aku tidak–selalu seperti ini–" Dia menunjuk pada dirinya, seolah merujuk perawakannya yang luwes. "Ini karena Lily. Karena aku–karena aku _memohon_ padanya. Selama bertahun-tahun aku memohon. Lily _selalu_ lebih cantik dariku, dan aku … pernah berlaku jahat, karenanya, kemudian dia dapat _sihir_, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? Dan aku _memohonnya_ untuk memakai sebagian dari sihir itu supaya aku juga jadi cantik, kalaupun aku tak punya sihir, paling tidak aku bisa cantik."

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Petunia.

"Dan Lily akan berkata tidak, dan membuat alasan konyol, seperti dunia akan hancur kalau dia bersikap baik pada saudarinya, atau dia dilarang 'centaur'–hal paling konyol, dan aku benci dia karenanya. Dan ketika aku baru saja lulus, aku berpacaran dengan anak ini, Vernon Dursley, dia gemuk dan cuma dia satu-satunya yang mau berbicara padaku waktu kuliah. Dan katanya ia ingin punya anak, serta putra pertamanya akan ia namai Dudley. Dan pikirku, _orang tua macam apa yang menamai anaknya Dudley Dursley?_ Bagaikan aku melihat seluruh masa depanku terbentang di depanku, dan aku tak tahan lagi. Lalu aku menulis surat pada saudariku dan berkata padanya bahwa kalau ia tidak menolongku lebih baik aku–"

Petunia berhenti.

"Bagaimanapun," Petunia berkata, suaranya lirih, "dia mengalah. Dia bilang bahwa ini sangat berbahaya, dan aku bilang aku tak peduli, lalu aku minum satu ramuan dan aku sakit selama berminggu-minggu, tapi waktu aku pulih kulitku jadi cerah dan tubuhku jadi indah dan … aku cantik, orang-orang jadi _ramah_ padaku," suaranya pecah, "dan setelah itu aku tak bisa lagi membenci saudariku, apalagi waktu aku tahu apa yang dibawa sihir itu pada dirinya–"

"Sayang," Michael berkata dengan lembut, "kamu sakit, lalu bobotmu bertambah waktu beristirahat di ranjang, dan kulitmu cerah dengan sendirinya. Atau karena sakit kamu merubah dietmu–"

"Dia penyihir," ulang Petunia. "Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Petunia," kata Michael. Kejengkelan mulai merasuki suaranya. "Kamu _tahu_ bahwa semua itu tak mungkin. Apa aku benar-benar harus menjelaskan kenapa?"

Petunia meremas-remas tangannya. Dia terlihat seperti akan menangis. "Cintaku, aku tahu aku tak akan menang beradu argumen denganmu tapi tolong, kamu harus mempercayaiku tentang hal ini–"

_"Dad! Mum!"_

Keduanya berhenti dan melihat Harry seolah mereka lupa ada orang ketiga dalam ruangan.

Harry mengambil napas panjang. "Mum, orangtua_mu_ tidak punya sihir kan?"

"Tidak," kata Petunia, kebingungan.

"Maka tak satupun dalam keluargamu tahu tentang sihir waktu Lily menerima suratnya. Bagaimana _mereka_ jadi percaya?"

" Ah … ." Kata Petunia. "Mereka tidak hanya mengirimkan surat. Mereka mengutus seorang Profesor dari Hogwarts. Dia–" Petunia melirik Michael. "Dia menunjukkan beberapa sihir."

"Kalau begitu kalian tak perlu bertengkar karena masalah ini," Kata Harry tegas. Berharap dengan sangat kalau kali ini, satu kali ini saja, mereka akan mendengarkannya. "Kalau itu benar, kita tinggal meminta satu Profesor Hogwarts ke sini dan melihat sihir itu sendiri, dan Dad akan mengakui kalau itu memang nyata. Dan kalau tidak maka Mum akan mengakui kalau itu salah. Itulah gunanya metode eksperimental, supaya kita tidak memecahkan masalah hanya lewat debat."

Sang Profesor berbalik dan memandangnya, meremehkan seperti biasanya. "Oh, tolong, Harry. Serius, _sihir?_ Aku kira _kamu_ tahu lebih dari menganggap ini serius, nak, walaupun kamu masih sepuluh tahun. Sihir adalah hal paling tak ilmiah yang pernah ada!"

Harry tersenyum kecut. Dia diperlakukan dengan baik, mungkin lebih daripada perlakuan kebanyakan ayah kandung pada anaknya sendiri. Harry dimasukkan ke sekolah terbaik–dan ketika itu belum cukup, dia disediakan tutor-tutor dari sumber tak terhitung mahasiswa kelaparan. Selalu Harry didorong untuk mempelajari apapun yang menarik perhatiannya, dibelikan buku-buku yang dia suka, difasilitasi dalam kompetisi matematika atau apapun yang ia ikuti. Apapun yang ia inginkan dalam batas wajar akan selalu dikabulkan, kecuali, mungkin, secuil rasa hormat. Profesor terhormat yang mengajar biokimia di Oxford sukar untuk diharapkan mau menggubris nasihat bocah. Mendengarkan, tentu saja, untuk Menunjukkan Perhatian; itu yang dilakukan oleh Orang Tua Teladan; dan tentu saja, jika kamu menganggap dirimu sebagai Orang Tua Teladan, kamu akan melakukannya. Tapi menganggap _serius_ bocah sepuluh tahun? Tak mungkin.

Kadang Harry ingin berteriak pada ayahnya.

"Mum," kata Harry. "Kalau kamu ingin memenangkan argumen melawan Dad, lihat di bab kedua buku pertama dari "Feynman Lectures on Physics." Di sana ada kutipan tentang bagaimana filsuf-filsuf banyak berpendapat tentang apa kebutuhan dasar sains, dan semua itu salah, karena satu-satunya hukum dalam sains adalah bahwa wasit terakhir adalah pengamatan–bahwa kamu hanya perlu melihat ke dunia dan melaporkan apa yang kamu lihat. Um … aku sedikit lupa di mana menemukan tentang idealnya sains untuk menyelesaikan masalah melalui eksperimen bukannya argumen– "

Ibunya melihatnya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Harry. Tapi–" kepalanya terangkat lagi untuk menatap suaminya. "Aku tak ingin memenangkan argumen terhadap ayahmu. Aku cuma ingin suamiku untuk, untuk mendengarkan istrinya yang mencintainya, dan percaya padanya kali ini saja–"

Harry menutup mata sejenak. _Tak ada harapan_. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar tak ada harapan.

Sekarang orang tuanya sedang berada lagi dalam _salah satu_ argumen di mana ibunya ingin membuat ayahnya merasa bersalah, dan ayahnya mencoba membuat ibunya merasa bodoh.

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku," kata Harry. Suaranya sedikit gemetar. "Tolong jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan, Mum, Dad, sebentar lagi kita bisa lihat kebenarannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Harry," kata ayahnya, dan ibunya memberinya ciuman untuk menenangkannya, lalu mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran ketika Harry menaiki tangga ke kamarnya.

Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mencoba untuk berpikir.

Lucunya, _seharusnya_ dia setuju dengan Dad. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat satupun bukti tentang sihir, dan menurut Mum, ada suatu dunia sihir di luar sana. Bagaimana bisa hal semacam itu ditutupi? Lebih banyak sihir? Itu terdengar seperti alasan yang mencurigakan.

Seharusnya ini jadi kasus mudah tentang Mum bercanda, berbohong, atau jadi gila, menurut derajat kengerian. Kalau Mum mengirim surat itu sendiri, itu menjelaskan bagaimana bisa sampai di kotak surat tanpa perangko. Sedikit kegilaan adalah lebih mungkin daripada kenyataan bahwa alam semesta memang bekerja seperti itu.

Kecuali bahwa sebagian dari Harry benar-benar yakin bahwa sihir itu ada, mulai dari pertama melihat surat yang mengaku berasal dari "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry menggosok keningnya, meringis. _Jangan percaya semua yang kamu pikirkan,_ kata salah satu bukunya.

Tapi keyakinan aneh ini … . Harry mendapati dirinya berharap bahwa, ya, seorang profesor Hogwarts akan muncul dan mengayunkan tongkat sihir dan memunculkan sihir. Keyakinan aneh ini tidak berusaha melindungi diri dari pemalsuan─tidak membuat alasan di awal atas kenapa tidak ada Profesor, atau profesor itu hanya mampu membengkokkan sendok.

_Dari mana asalmu, prediksi aneh kecil? _Harry menyusun pikirannya dalam otak. _Kenapa aku percaya apa yang aku percaya?_

Biasanya Harry cukup mahir menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi kali ini, dia tak punya _petunjuk_ apa yang otaknya pikirkan.

Harry memberi dorongan mental pada dirinya. Kepingan metal di pintu perlu didorong, dan gagang di pintu perlu ditarik, dan hal dengan hipotesis yang bisa diuji harus diuji.

Dia mengambil sepucuk kertas dari mejanya dan mulai menulis.

_Kepada Wakil Kepala Sekolah_

Harry berhenti, merenung; lalu membuang kertas dan menggantinya, memperpanjang beberapa milimeter grafit dari pensil mekaniknya. Ini perlu kaligrafi cermat.

_Kepada Wakil Kepala Sekolah Minerva McGonagall,_

_Atau Siapapun yang Mau Peduli._

_Saya baru saja menerima surat penerimaan anda ke Hogwarts, ditujukan para Tn. H. Potter. Anda mungkin tidak tahu bahwa orangtua kandung saya, James Potter dan Lily Potter (terlahir Lily Evans) sudah wafat. Saya diadopsi oleh saudari Lily, Petunia Evans-Verres, dan suaminya, Michael Verres-Evans._

_Saya benar-benar tertarik untuk belajar di Hogwarts, kalau memang tempat semacam itu benar-benar ada. Hanya ibuku Petunia yang mengaku tahu tentang sihir, dan dia sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukannya. Ayahku sangat skeptis. Saya sendiri juga kurang yakin. Saya juga tidak tahu di mana tempat untuk memperoleh buku-buku atau perlengkapan yang tercantum dalam surat penerimaan anda._

_Ibu berkata bahwa anda mengirim satu wakil Hogwarts pada Lily Potter (terlahir Lily Evans) untuk mendemonstrasikan pada keluarganya bahwa sihir itu nyata, dan saya asumsikan menolong Lily untuk memperoleh bahan-bahan sekolahnya. Kalau anda juga bisa melakukannya pada keluarga saya itu akan sangat-sangat membantu._

_Tertanda,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry mencantumkan alamat rumahnya, lalu melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya dalam amplop, yang kemudian dia tujukan ke Hogwarts. Berpikir lebih jauh membuatnya mengambil lilin dan meneteskannya pada daun amplop yang kemudian, memakai ujung pisau pena, diukirnya inisial H.J.P.E.V. Kalau memang ia akan masuk ke dalam kegilaan, ia akan melakukannya dengan penuh gaya.

Lalu ia membuka pintunya dan pergi ke bawah. Ayahnya sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan membaca buku tentang matematika tingkat tinggi untuk menunjukkan betapa pintarnya dia; dan ibunya sedang di dapur mempersiapkan salah satu hidangan favorit ayahnya untuk menunjukkan betapa sayangnya dia. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun kalau mereka saling berbicara. Semengerikannya suatu argumen, _tak berargumen_ itu jauh lebih buruk.

"Mum," Harry berkata dalam kesunyian pekat, "Aku mau menguji hipotesisnya. Menurut teorimu, bagaimana caraku untuk mengirim burung hantu ke Hogwarts?"

Ibunya berbalik dari tempat cuci piring untuk menatapnya, dengan terkejut. "A─aku tak tahu, Aku rasa kamu harus punya burung hantu sihirmu sendiri."

Itu harusnya terdengar sangat mencurigakan, _oh, jadi tak ada cara untuk menguji teorimu kalau begitu_, tapi keyakinan aneh dalam diri Harry sepertinya mau untuk menjulurkan lehernya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ya, suratnya entah bagaimana bisa sampai ke sini," kata Harry, "jadi aku akan melambaikannya di luar dan berteriak 'surat untuk Hogwarts!' dan melihat apakah ada burung hantu yang mengambilnya. Dad, apa kamu mau lihat?"

Ayahnya menggeleng sedikit dan terus membaca. _Tentu saja_, pikir Harry. Sihir adalah hal memalukan yang cuma orang bodoh saja yang percaya; kalau ayahnya sampai _menguji_ hipotesis, atau bahkan _menonton_ pengujiannya, itu akan seperti _mengasosiasikan_ dirinya dengan hal tersebut … .

Hanya ketika Harry berjalan keluar pintu belakang, ke halaman belakang, baru terlintas di pikirannya bahwa jika seekor burung hantu _benar-benar_ turun dan menyabet suratnya, dia akan punya masalah untuk menjelaskannya pada Dad.

_Tapi─yah─itu tak akan bisa terjadi, kan? Tak peduli apapun yang otakku yakini. Jika seekor burung hantu benar-benar turun dan mengambil amplop ini, aku akan mengkhawatirkan hal lain lebih dari apa yang Dad pikirkan._

Harry mengambil napas panjang, dan mengangkat amplop ke udara.

Dia menelan ludah.

Berteriak _Surat untuk Hogwarts!_ sembari mengangkat sepucuk surat di udara di tengah-tengah halaman belakangmu sendiri … sebenarnya cukup memalukan, sekarang waktu dia pikir lagi.

_Tidak. Aku lebih baik dari Dad. Aku akan menggunakan metode ilmiah walaupun itu akan membuatku terlihat bodoh._

"Surat─" kata Harry, walau sebenarnya terdengar lebih seperti bisikan parau.

Harry menguatkan diri, dan berteriak ke langit kosong, "_Surat untuk Hogwarts! Bisa minta tolong dikirim burung hantu?"_

"Harry?" tanya satu suara kaget wanita, salah seorang tetangga.

Harry menarik turun tangannya seolah sedang terbakar dan menyembunyikan amplop di belakang punggungnya seolah itu adalah uang narkoba. Seluruh wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

Satu wajah wanita tua mengintip dari atas pagar pembatas rumah, rambut kelabu beruban menyembul keluar dari penutup rambutnya. Nyonya Figg, pengasuh tak berkala. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Harry?"

"Tidak ada," kata Harry dengan suara tercekik. "Hanya─menguji satu teori yang benar-benar bodoh─"

"Apa kamu sudah memperoleh surat penerimaan dari Hogwarts?"

Harry terpaku.

"Ya," bibir Harry berkata sesaat kemudian. "Aku dapat surat dari Hogwarts. Mereka bilang mereka ingin burung hantuku sebelum 31 Juli, tapi─"

"Tapi kamu tak _punya_ burung hantu. Kasihan! Aku tak bisa bayangkan _apa_ yang mereka pikirkan, mengirimkanmu hanya surat standar."

Lengan keriput terjulur keluar dari pagar, dan membuka telapak tangan penuh harap. Tak sempat berpikir di titik ini, Harry memberikan amplopnya.

"Serahkan saja padaku, nak," kata Nyonya Figg, "dan dalam sekejap akan kusuruh seseorang kemari."

Dan wajahnya menghilang dari balik pagar.

Ada kesunyian panjang di halaman belakang.

Lalu dengan perlahan dan tenang, seorang bocah berkata, "Apa."


	2. Semua Yang Aku Percayai Itu Salah

#include "stddisclaimer.h"

* * *

_"Tentu saja itu semua salahku. Tidak ada orang lain di sini yang bisa bertanggung jawab atas apapun."_

* * *

"Sekarang, untuk lebih jelas," kata Harry, "kalau profesor benar-benar bisa mengangkatmu, Dad, dan kamu tahu kalau kamu tidak ditarik oleh kabel, itu sudah jadi bukti yang cukup kuat. Kamu tidak akan berbalik dan berkata kalau itu cuma trik sulap. Itu namanya perbuatan curang. Kalau kamu memang benar-benar merasa seperti itu kamu harus mengatakannya _sekarang_, dan kita akan mencari eksperimen yang lain."

Ayah Harry, Profesor Michael Verres-Evans, memutar bola matanya. "Ya, Harry."

"Dan kamu, Mum, teorimu mengatakan bahwa si professor mampu melakukan hal ini, dan kalau itu tak terjadi, kamu akan mengakui kesalahanmu. Tak ada alasan tentang sihir yang tidak terjadi kalau seseorang berpikiran skeptis atasnya, atau yang semacam itu."

Wakil Kepala Sekolah Minerva McGonagall mengamati Harry dengan terkejut. Dia terlihat cukup meyakinkan sebagai penyihir dengan jubah hitam dan topi runcingnya, tapi waktu dia berbicara dia terdengar formal dengan aksen skotlandia, yang tidak serasi dengan tampilannya. Dilihat sekilas dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang terbiasa terkikik saat memasukkan bayi ke dalam kuali, tapi semuanya hancur begitu dia membuka mulut. "Apakah itu cukup, Tn. Potter?" katanya. "Bisakah aku langsung mendemonstrasikan?"

"_Cukup_? Kurasa tidak," kata Harry. "Tapi paling tidak ini akan _membantu_. Silahkan, Wakil Kepala Sekolah."

"Profesor saja cukup," katanya, lalu, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Harry melihat ayahnya.

"Huh," kata Harry.

Ayahnya melihat balik padanya. "Huh," tiru ayahnya.

Kemudian Profesor Verres-Evans melihat ke Profesor McGonagall. "Baik, kamu bisa menurunkan aku lagi sekarang."

Ayahnya diturunkan perlahan ke tanah.

Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mungkin ini karena ada bagian aneh dirinya yang _sudah_ percaya, tapi … . "Itu tadi sedikit antiklimaks," kata Harry. "Kamu akan berharap mengalami suatu gejolak mental yang lebih dramatis karena pembaruan akibat pengamatan hal dengan kemungkinan yang amat sangat kecil–" Harry menghentikan dirinya. Mum, McGonagall, bahkan Dad memberinya pandangan _itu_ lagi. "Maksudku, dengan menemukan bahwa semua yang aku percayai itu salah."

Serius, ini harusnya lebih dramatis. Otaknya harusnya sedang membakar seluruh stok hipotesi-hipotesisnya tentang alam semesta, yang tidak akan membiarkan semua hal tadi terjadi. Tapi otaknya malah jadi, _Oke, aku baru saja melihat seorang profesor Hogwarts mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuat ayahmu terangkat ke udara, sekarang apa?_

Si penyihir wanita tersenyum pada mereka dan terlihat cukup terhibur. "Apakah kamu ingin demonstrasi lebih lanjut, Tn. Potter?"

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu," kata Harry. "Kita sudah melakukan eksperimen penentu. Tapi … ." Harry bimbang. Dia tak bisa menahan diri. Sebenarnya, dalam situasi ini, dia _tidak usah_ menahan diri. Adalah tepat dan wajar untuk penasaran. "Apa lagi yang _bisa_ kamu lakukan?"

Profesor McGonagall berubah menjadi kucing.

Harry menjauh tanpa sadar, bergerak mundur sebegitu cepat hingga ia tersandung tumpukan buku-buku dan mendarat di atas pantatnya dengan bunyi _twak_. Tangannya turun untuk menangkap tubuhnya tanpa menggapai dengan sempurna, dan ada denyut peringatan di pundaknya karena bobot yang tak tertahan.

Seketika itu juga si kucing betina kecil itu berubah lagi menjadi wanita berjubah. "Saya minta maaf, Tn. Potter," kata McGonagall, terdengar tulus, walau bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. "Aku harusnya memperingatkanmu."

Harry bernapas terengah-engah. Suaranya seolah tercekik.

_"Kamu tidak bisa MELAKUKAN itu!"_

"Ini hanya Transfigurasi," kata McGonagall. "Transformasi Animagus, untuk lebih tepatnya."

"Kamu berubah jadi kucing! Seekor kucing _KECIL_! Kamu melanggar Kekekalan Energi! Itu bukan aturan sembarangan, itu dinyatakan dalam bentuk quantum Hamiltonian! Melanggarnya akan menghancurkan 'unitarity' lalu kamu akan mendapat sinyal FTL! Dan kucing itu _RUMIT! _Pikiran manusia tidak akan mampu memvisualisasi seluruh anatomi kucing, dan juga seluruh biokimia kucing, juga bagaimana dengan _neurologi?_ Bagaimana kamu bisa terus _berpikir_ memakai otak ukuran kucing?"

Bibir profesor McGonagall berkedut lebih kuat sekarang. "Sihir."

"Sihir _tidak cukup_ untuk melakukannya! Kamu harus jadi seorang dewa!"

Profesor McGonagall berkedip. "Itu pertama kalinya aku disebut seperti _itu_."

Pandangan Harry mulai kabur, seiring otaknya mulai memahami apa yang baru saja dihancurkan. Seluruh gagasan tentang segenap alam semesta dengan hukum matematika biasa, itulah yang baru saja diguyur dalam toilet; seluruh pikiran _fisika_. Tiga ribu tahun memecahkan masalah-masalah rumit besar menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, menemukan bahwa musik para planet seirama dengan jatuhnya apel, menemukan bahwa hukum sejati adalah universal dan tak memiliki pengecualian di manapun dan mengambil bentuk matematika sederhana yang mengatur bagian-bagian terkecil, _dan juga_ bahwa pikiran adalah otak dan otak tersusun dari neuron-neuron, otak yang _merupakan_ manusia itu sendiri –

Dan seorang wanita berubah menjadi kucing, semua jadi tak berarti begitu saja.

Ratusan pertanyaan bertarung memperebutkan prioritas atas bibir Harry dan pemenangnya menyembur keluar: "Dan, dan mantera macam apa itu _Wingardium Leviosa?_ Siapa yang menciptakan kata-kata untuk mantera-mantera sihir ini, anak TK?"

"Cukup untuk sekarang, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall datar, walau matanya memancarkan kegirangan yang tertahan. "Kalau kamu ingin belajar tentang sihir, saya sarankan supaya kita menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya supaya kamu bisa belajar di Hogwarts."

"Benar," kata Harry, seolah linglung. Dia merapikan pikirannya. Barisan Akal harus diulang lagi, hari ini cukup; mereka sudah punya hasil metode eksperimental dan itulah yang terpenting. "Bagaimana caraku untuk masuk ke Hogwarts, kalau begitu?"

Sedakan tawa keluar dari Profesor McGonagall, seolah dicabut dengan penyepit.

"Tunggu dulu, Harry," kata ayahnya. "Ingat kenapa kamu tidak bisa mengikuti sekolah sampai sekarang? Bagaimana dengan kondisimu?"

Profesor McGonagall berputar ke arah Michael. "Kondisinya? Apa ini?"

Aku tidak tidur seperti biasa," kata Harry. Dia melambaikan tangan menyerah. "Siklus tidurku sepanjang 26 jam, aku selalu tertidur dua jam lebih lama, setiap hari. Aku tidak bisa tidur lebih cepat dari itu, dan di hari berikutnya aku akan tertidur dua jam dari _waktu aku tidur kemarin_. 10PM, 12AM, 2AM, 4AM, sampai berulang lagi. Bahkan kalau aku mencoba bangun lebih awal, itu tidak membuat perbedaan dan memperparah kondisiku seharian. Itulah mengapa aku tak bisa belajar di sekolah normal sampai sekarang."

"Salah satu alasannya," kata ibunya. Harry menatapnya tajam.

McGonagall memberi _hmmmmm_ panjang. "Seingatku aku tak pernah mendengar kondisi semacam itu …" katanya perlahan. "Akan kutanyakan pada Madam Pomfrey untuk melihat apakah ada obatnya." Kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah. "Tidak, aku yakin ini tidak akan jadi soal–akan kucari solusinya tepat waktu. Sekarang," dan tatapannya menajam lagi, "apa lagi alasan _lain_-nya?"

Harry memberi tatapan tajam pada orang tuanya. "Aku adalah penentang terpercaya atas pemaksaan kewajiban pada anak-anak, dengan dasar bahwa aku seharusnya tidak ikut menderita karena pengeroposan atas sistem sekolah yang gagal untuk menyediakan tenaga pengajar atau bahan ajar bahkan untuk sekedar berkualitas kelayakan minimal."

Kedua orangtua Harry tertawa keras mendengarnya, seolah mereka pikir semuanya itu hanya kelakar besar. "Oh," kata ayah Harry, matanya bersinar, "Karena _itukah_ kenapa kamu menggigit guru matematika di kelas tiga."

"_Dia tidak tahu apa itu logaritma!_"

"Tentu saja," lanjut ibu Harry. "menggigitnya adalah respon yang sangat dewasa."

Ayah Harry mengangguk. "Kebijakan yang sudah dipikir matang untuk mengatasi masalah guru yang tak mengerti logaritma."

"Aku baru _umur tujuh tahun!_ Sampai kapan kalian mau terus mengungkitnya?"

"Aku mengerti," kata ibunya simpatik, "kamu menggigit _satu_ guru matematika dan mereka tidak pernah membiarkanmu melupakannya, ya kan?"

Harry berputar ke arah McGonagall. "Itu! Kamu lihat apa yang harus kuhadapi?"

"Permisi," kata Petunia, dan keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju ke taman, yang dari mana tawanya terdengar jelas.

"Sudah, ah, sudah," entah kenapa Profesor McGonagall seolah kesulitan bicara, "tidak boleh ada acara gigit guru di Hogwarts, jelas, Tn. Potter?"

Harry memandangnya muram. "Ya sudah, aku tak akan menggigit orang selama dia tidak menggigitku lebih dulu."

Profesor Michael Verres-Evans juga harus meminta keluar ruangan sejenak setelah mendengarnya.

"Baik," Profesor McGonagall mendesah, setelah orangtua Harry menenangkan diri dan kembali masuk. "Yah. Saya pikir, dalam keadaan ini, saya harus menghindari membawamu membeli perlengkapan belajarmu sampai sehari atau dua hari sebelum sekolah mulai."

"Apa? Kenapa? Anak-anak yang lain sudah tahu tentang sihir kan? Aku harus segera mengejar mereka!"

"Temang saja, Tn. Potter," jawab Profesor McGonagall, "Hogwarts cukup mampu untuk mengajari dasar-dasarnya. Dan aku curiga, Tn. Potter, kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri selama dua bulan dengan buku-buku pelajaranmu, bahkan dengan tanpa tongkat sihir, aku akan kembali ke rumah ini dan mendapati kawah berasap ungu, kota tak berpenghuni di sekelilingnya dan wabah zebra berapi meneror seluruh Inggris."

Ayah dan ibu Harry mengangguk bersamaan.

_"Mum! Dad!_"


	3. Membandingkan Realita Dan Alternatifnya

Kalau J. K. Rowling bertanya padamu tentang cerita ini, jangan bilang apa-apa.

* * *

_"Tapi kemudian pertanyaannya adalah–siapa?"_

* * *

"Ya Tuhan," kata penjaga bar, menatap tajam Harry, "apakah ini–mungkinkah ini –?"

Harry bersandar pada bar Leaky Cauldron sebisanya, walau pada akhirnya hanya sampai pada sekitar ujung alisnya. Pertanyaan semacam _itu_ pantas mendapat usaha terbaiknya.

"Apakah aku–mungkinkah aku–bisa saja–kau tak pernah tahu–tapi kemudian pertanyaannya adalah–_siapa?_"

"Diberkatilah jiwaku," bisik penjaga bar tua itu. "Harry Potter … suatu kehormatan."

Harry berkedip, kemudian menyambung. "Ya, anda cukup tanggap; kebanyakan orang tidak sadar secepat itu–"

"Cukup," kata Profesor McGonagall. Tangannya mengencang di pundak Harry. "Jangan mengganggunya lagi, Tom, ini hal baru untuknya."

"Tapi itu dia?" seorang wanita tua berkata dengan gemetar. "Itu Harry Potter?" Dengan suara gemeretak, dia bangun dari kursinya.

"Doris–" McGonagall memperingatkan. Tatapan tajam yang ia berikan ke seluruh ruangan sudah cukup untuk mengintimidasi siapapun.

"Aku hanya ingin menjabat tangannya," bisik wanita itu. Dia menunduk dan menjulurkan tangan berkeriput yang Harry, kebingungan dan merasa sangat tak nyaman, dengan hati-hati jabat. Air mata mengalir dari mata wanita itu ke genggaman tangan mereka. "Cucuku adalah seorang Auror," Bisiknya kepada Harry. "Meninggal di tujuh puluh sembilan. Terima kasih, Harry Potter, Terima kasih untukmu."

"Kembali," kata Harry spontan, dan kemudian ia memutar kepalanya dan memberi Profesor McGonagall suatu pandangan ketakutan, memohon.

Profesor McGonagall menghentakkan kakinya sesaat sebelum keributan terjadi. Itu menimbulkan suara yang membuat Harry mendapat rujukan baru untuk frasa 'Crack of Doom', dan semua orang terpaku.

"Kami terburu-buru," kata Profesor McGonagall dengan suara yang terdengar normal, sangat normal.

Mereka meninggalkan bar tanpa masalah.

"Profesor?" Kata Harry, begitu mereka ada di luar. Dia ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi anehnya dia malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang benar-benar berbeda. "Siapa pria pucat, di pojok ruangan? Pria dengan mata yang berkedut?"

"Hm?" kata Profesor McGonagall, terdengar sedikit kaget; mungkin dia juga tak menyangka akan muncul pertanyaan macam itu. "Itu tadi Profesor Quirinus Quirrell dia akan mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun ini di Hogwarts."

"Aku punya perasaan paling aneh terhadapnya … ." Harry menggosok dahinya. "Dan kalau aku tidak boleh menjabat tangannya." Seperti bertemu seseorang yang suatu saat pernah menjadi kawan, dulu, sebelum semua jadi sangat buruk … itu bukan kenyataannya, tapi Harry tidak mampu menemukan kata yang tepat. "Dan apa _itu_ … semua?"

Profesor McGonagall memberinya pandangan aneh. "Tn. Potter … apa kamu tahu … _seberapa_ banyak yang sudah dikatakan kepadamu … tentang bagaimana orangtuamu meninggal?"

Harry mengembalikan tatapan tegap. "Orangtuaku masih hidup dan cukup sehat, dan mereka selalu menolak untuk membicarakan tentang bagaimana orangtua _genetis_-ku meninggal. Yang aku ambil kesimpulan bahwa itu tidak baik."

"Kesetiaan yang pantas dikagumi," kata Profesor McGonagall. Suaranya merendah. "Walaupun sedikit menyakitkan mendengarkanmu mengatakannya seperti itu. Lily dan James adalah temanku."

Harry mengalihkan pandangan, seketika merasa malu. "Maafkan aku," katanya dengan suara lirih. "Tapi aku _punya_ Mum dan Dad. Dan aku tahu kalau itu hanya akan membuatku tak bahagia kalau membandingkan realita dengan … kesempurnaan yang kubuat sendiri dari imajinasi."

"Itu sangatlah bijaksana," Profesor McGonagall berkata dengan tenang. "Tapi orangtua _genetis_-mu meninggal dengan baik, melindungimu."

_Melindungiku?_

Sesuatu yang aneh mencengkeram hati Harry. "Apa … _yang_ terjadi?"

Profesor McGonagall mendesah. Tongkat sihirnya diketukkan ke dahi Harry, dan pandangannya kabur sesaat. "Sesuatu untuk menyamarkan," katanya, "supaya hal seperti tadi tidak terjadi lagi, tidak sampai kamu siap." Kemudian tongkat sihirnya memukul lagi, dan mengetuk tiga kali ke dinding bata … .

… yang terbuka menjadi lubang, dan melebar dan memanjang dan dan bergetar menjadi gapura besar, menampilkan deretan panjang toko-toko dengan reklame menawarkan ketel dan hati naga.

Harry tak berkedip. Ini tak seperti ada orang yang akan berubah jadi kucing.

Dan mereka berjalan maju, bersamaan, ke dalam dunia sihir.

Ada pedagang yang meneriakkan 'Bounce Boots' ("Dibuat dari Flubber asli!") dan "Pisau +3! Garpu +2! Sendok dengan bonus +4!" Ada kacamata yang akan merubah apapun yang kamu lihat menjadi hijau, dan deretan kursi nyaman dengan kursi pelontar untuk situasi darurat.

Kepala Harry terus berputar, berputar seolah mencoba memutar-lepas dirinya dari leher. Ini bagai berjalan melalui bagian barang magis dari buku aturan '_Advanced Dungeons and Dragons_' (dia tidak memainkannya tetapi menikmati membaca buku aturannya). Harry benar-benar tak ingin melewatkan satu barangpun yang dijual, siapa tahu itu merupakan salah satu dari tiga komponen yang diperlukan untuk menyempurnakan siklus mantera _permintaan_ tak terhingga.

Lalu Harry melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya, sepenuhnya tanpa berpikir, menjauh dari Wakil Kepala Sekolah dan mulai berjalan langsung menuju ke toko, berbata biru dengan lis metal-perunggu. Dia kembali sadar hanya ketika Profesor McGonagall melangkah tepat di depannya.

"Tn. Potter?" katanya.

Harry berkedip, lalu sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Maaf! Aku lupa kalau aku sedang bersamamu dan bukannya dengan keluargaku." Harry menunjuk ke jendela toko, yang menampilkan huruf-huruf bercahaya yang bersinar begitu terang namun jauh, menyusun '_Bigbam's Brilliant Books'_. "Ketika kamu berjalan melewati toko buku yang belum pernah kamu kunjungi sebelumnya, kamu harus masuk dan melihat-lihat. Itu adalah aturan keluarga."

"Itu adalah hal paling Ravenclaw yang pernah kudengar."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada. Tn. Potter, kunjungan pertama kita adalah Gringotts, bank dunia sihir. Brankas keluarga _genetis_-mu ada di sana, dengan warisan yang orangtua _genetis_-mu wariskan untukmu, dan kamu akan perlu uang untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah." Dia mendesah. "Dan, aku kira, sejumlah uang untuk membeli buku juga boleh. Walaupun kamu mungkin ingin menunggu dahulu. Hogwarts memiliki perpustakaan yang cukup besar untuk hal-hal magis. Dan di menara yang, aku benar-benar merasa, akan kamu diami, ada juga lebih banyak perpustakaan dengan subjek yang lebih luas. Buku apapun yang kamu beli sekarang bisa jadi hanya duplikat saja."

Harry mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan lagi.

"Jangan salah, itu adalah pengalih perhatian _besar_," kata Harry sambil terus memutar kepala, "mungkin yang terbaik yang pernah dicoba orang terhadapku, tapi jangan kira aku melupakan diskusi kita yang terhenti."

Profesor McGonagall mendesah. "Orangtuamu–atau ibumu–mungkin bijaksana dengan tidak menceritakannya kepadamu."

"Jadi kamu berharap aku terus melanjutkan ketidaktahuanku? Ada kelemahan dalam rencana itu, Profesor McGonagall."

"Aku kira itu sedikit tak berguna," sang penyihir berkata dengan ketat, "kalau siapapun di jalan bisa memberitahumu. Baiklah."

Dan dia memberitahunya tentang Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut, sang Pangeran Kegelapan, Voldemort.

"Voldemort?" bisik Harry. Harusnya terasa lucu, tapi tidak. Nama itu membara dengan perasaan dingin, kejam, sebening berlian, satu palu titanium murni menghantam paron daging yang mengalah. Udara dingin menyapu Harry bahkan ketika dia mengucapkan kata itu, dan dia memutuskan saat itu juga untuk menggunakan kata yang lebih aman seperti Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan mengamuk atas dunia sihir Inggris bagai serigala buas, mencabik dan mengoyak rangka kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Negara-negara lain meremas-remas tangan mereka tapi ragu untuk campur tangan, entah karena keegoisan apatis mereka atau ketakutan, karena siapapun yang pertama kali melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, kedamaian mereka akan jadi target teror selanjutnya.

('_The bystander effect'_, pikir Harry, memikirkan eksperimen Latane dan Darley yang menunjukkan bahwa kamu akan lebih mungkin mendapatkan pertolongan kalau kejang-kejang epilepsimu terjadi di depan satu orang daripada di depan tiga. _Pembagian tanggung jawab, semua orang berharap bahwa orang lain akan melakukan lebih dulu._)

Pelahap Maut sudah mengikuti sejak kebangkitan Pangeran Kegelapan dan jadi barisan depannya, burung bangkai yang menyerang luka, atau ular yang menggigit dan melemahkan. Pelahap Maut tidak semengerikan Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi mereka mengerikan, dan mereka banyak. Dan Pelahap Maut tidak hanya memiliki tongkat sihir; ada kekayaan di balik barisan bertopeng itu, dan kekuatan politik, dan rahasia digenggam dalam pemerasan, untuk melumpuhkan masyarakat yang ingin mempertahankan diri.

Jurnalis tua dan terhormat, Yermy Wibble, menyerukan kenaikan pungutan dan wajib militer. Dia menyerukan bahwa sangat janggal mereka yang banyak gemetar ketakutan di hadapan mereka yang sedikit. Kulitnya, dan hanya kulitnya, ditemukan terpaku di dinding ruang berita keesokan harinya, di sebelah kulit istrinya dan kedua putrinya. Semua orang berharap sesuatu terjadi, dan tidak ada orang yang berani memulainya. Siapapun yang menentang akan jadi contoh selanjutnya.

Sampai nama-nama James dan Lily Potter naik ke puncak daftar.

Dan keduanya mungkin wafat dengan tongkat sihir tergenggam di tangan mereka dan tak menyesalinya, karena mereka _adalah_ pahlawan; namun karena mereka memiliki seorang bayi, putra mereka, Harry Potter.

Air mata mulai muncul di mata Harry. Dia menyekanya dalam marah dan keputusasaan, _aku tak kenal mereka, tidak terlalu, mereka bukan orangtuaku_ sekarang, _tak ada artinya merasa sedih untuk mereka–_

Waktu Harry selesai menangis pada jubah penyihir, dia melihat ke atas, dan merasa sedikit lebih baik melihat air mata di mata Profesor McGonagall juga.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" kata Harry, suaranya gemetar.

"Pangeran Kegelapan datang ke Godric's Hollow," Profesor McGonagall berbisik. "Kamu seharusnya tersembunyi, tapi kamu dikhianati. Pangeran Kegelapan membunuh James, dan dia membunuh Lily, dan dia datang untuk menghabisimu, ke ranjangmu. Dia melemparkan Kutukan Pembunuh padamu, dan di waktu itulah semuanya berakhir. Kutukan Pembunuh terbentuk dari kebencian murni, dan menyerang langsung ke jiwamu, memisahkannya dari tubuh. Itu tak bisa ditangkis, dan siapapun yang dituju, mereka akan mati. Tapi kamu selamat. Kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah selamat. Kutukan Pembunuh terpantul dan menyerang Pangeran Kegelapan, meninggalkan hanya gumpalan tubuhnya yang terbakar dan luka yang ada di dahimu. Itu adalah akhir dari teror, dan kita kembali bebas. Itu, Harry Potter, adalah kenapa orang-orang ingin melihat luka di dahimu, dan kenapa mereka ingin berjabat tangan denganmu."

Tangisan keras yang menghinggapi Harry sudah mengeringkan air matanya; dia tak bisa menangis lagi, dia sudah selesai.

(Dan di suatu tempat di belakang pikirannya ada sedikit catatan kecil yang membingungkan, suatu perasaan bahwa ada yang salah dengan cerita tadi; dan seharusnya sudah jadi bakat Harry untuk mengenalinya, namun saat ini dia sedang teralihkan. Karena memang sudah hukum yang tragis bahwa ketika kamu sangat membutuhkan keahlianmu sebagai seorang rasionalis, di saat itulah waktu kamu paling sering melupakannya.)

Harry melepaskan dirinya dari samping Profesor McGonagall. "Aku–harus merenungkan tentang ini dulu," katanya, mencoba menjaga suaranya tetap terkontrol. Dia menatap sepatunya. "Um. Juga silakan menyebut mereka sebagai orangtuaku, kalau kamu mau, kamu tak harus menyebut mereka 'orangtua genetis' atau apa. Kukira tidak ada yang melarangku memiliki dua ibu dan dua ayah."

Tidak ada suara dari Profesor McGonagall.

Dan mereka berjalan tanpa suara, sampai mereka sampai ke bangunan besar putih dengan pintu-pintu megah perunggu, dan ukiran nama di atas bertuliskan _Gringotts Bank_.


	4. Hipotesis Pasar Efisien

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling mengawasimu dari tempat penantiannya, selamanya di ruang kosong antara dunia-dunia.

A/N: Seperti yang sudah banyak disebut, dalam novel sepertinya tidak konsisten dalam kekuatan mata uang Galleon; Saya memilih satu nilai konsisten dan terus memakainya. Lima pound sterling untuk Galleon tidak setara dengan tujuh Galleon untuk tongkat sihir dan anak-anak memakai tongkat sihir warisan.

* * *

_"Dominasi dunia adalah frasa yang sangat jelek. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya optimisasi dunia."_

* * *

Timbunan Galleon emas. Gundukan Sickle perak. Tumpukan Knut Perunggu.

Harry berdiri terpaku, dan memandang dengan mulut ternganga melihat brankas keluarga. Dia punya begitu banyak pertanyaan sampai dia bingung harus mulai _dari mana_.

Dari luar pintu brankas, Profesor McGonagall memperhatikannya, terlihat bersandar santai pada dinding, tetapi dengan pandangan tajam. Yah, masuk akal. Dihadapkan pada timbunan besar koin emas adalah tes karakter yang sebegitu murni hingga sangat tipikal.

"Apakah koin-koin ini metal murni?" kata Harry akhirnya.

"Apa?" desis goblin Griphook, yang menunggu di dekat pintu. Apakah anda meragukan integritas Gringotts, Tn. Potter-Evans-Verres?"

"Tidak," kata Harry kosong, "tidak sama sekali, maaf kalau terdengar menyinggung, tuan. Aku tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang begaimana cara kerja sistem finansialmu. Saya ingin bertanya apakah Galleon umumnya terbuat dari emas murni."

"Tentu saja," kata Griphook.

"Dan siapa saja bisa membuat koin darinya, atau dikeluarkan oleh satu monopoli yang olehnya mengumpulkan hak pemilik?"

"Apa?" kata Profesor McGonagall.

Griphook menyeringai, menunjukkan gigi-gigi tajam. "Hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayai koin selain buatan goblin!"

"Dengan kata lain, kata Harry, "koin-koin itu seharusnya tidak lebih berharga daripada metal bahan bakunya?"

Griphook menatap Harry. Profesor McGonagall terlihat bingung.

"Maksudku, misalkan aku membawa satu ton perak. Bisakah aku memperoleh satu ton Sickle darinya?"

"Dengan biaya, Tn. Potter-Evans-Verres." Si goblin memandangnya dengan mata berbinar. "Dengan ongkos khusus. Dari mana anda memperoleh satu ton perak, kalau saya boleh tahu?"

"Ini hanya misalnya, kata Harry. _Untuk sekarang, paling tidak_. "Jadi … berapa banyak ongkosnya, dalam perbandingan dengan seluruh bobot total?"

Mata Griphook serius. "Saya harus berkonsultasi dengan pimpinan saya … ."

"Beri saja kisaran wajarnya. Aku tak akan menyalahkan Gringotts."

"Seperduapuluh bagian dari logam akan cukup untuk menutup biaya pembuatan koin."

Harry mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, Tn. Griphook."

_Jadi tidak hanya ekonomi dunia sihir benar-benar terpisah dari ekonomi Muggle, tidak ada orang di sini yang pernah mendengar tentang arbitrasi._ Ekonomi Muggle yang lebih besar memiliki fluktuasi perbedaan nilai tukar emas ke perak, jadi tiap kali rasio Muggle emas-ke-perak jadi lebih dari 5% dari perbandingan berat tujuh belas Sickle ke satu Galleon, entah emas atau perak harusnya terkuras habis dari ekonomi dunia sihir sampai mustahil untuk mempertahankan nilai tukar. Bawa masuk satu ton perak, tukar jadi Sickle (dan beri ongkos 5%), tukar Sickle jadi Galleon, bawa emasnya ke dunia Muggle, tukar itu untuk jadi lebih banyak perak dari yang pertama kamu bawa, lalu ulangi.

Bukankah rasio emas ke perak Muggle ada di sekitar lima puluh banding satu? Paling tidak, Harry tidak berpikir itu tujuh belas. Dan kelihatannya koin perak juga _lebih kecil_ dari pada koin emas.

Tetapi, Harry sedang berdiri dalam bank yang secara _harfiah_ menyimpan uangmu dalam brankas penuh koin emas dijaga oleh naga, di mana kamu harus masuk dan membawa keluar dari brankasmu ketika kamu ingin membelanjakannya. Titik halus mengarbitrasikan ketidakefisienan pasar bisa jadi lenyap di situ. Dia tergoda untuk membuat cemoohan tentang kesederhanaan sistem finansial mereka … .

_Tapi sayangnya, cara mereka mungkin lebih baik._

Di sisi lain, satu pialang yang kompeten bisa jadi menguasai seluruh dunia sihir seorang diri dalam waktu seminggu. Harry menyimpan gagasan ini kalau suatu ketika ia sampai kehabisan uang, atau punya seminggu waktu luang.

Sementara itu, gundukan raksasa koin emas di dalam brankas Potter seharusnya sudah cukup untuk kebutuhan jangka pendeknya.

Harry berjalan, dan mulai memungut koin emas dengan satu tangan dan menaruhnya ke tangan yang lain.

Ketika ia mencapai dua puluh, Profesor McGonagall berdeham. "Saya pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membayar kebutuhan sekolahmu, Tn. Potter."

"Hm?" Kata harry, pikirannya melayang. "Tunggu dulu, aku sedang melakukan perhitungan Fermi."

"_Apa?_" kata Profesor McGonagall, terdengar sedikit was-was.

"Ini hal matematis. Dinamakan setelah Enrico Fermi. Suatu cara untuk memperoleh hasil kasar dalam kepala … ."

Dua puluh Galleon berbobot sepersepuluh kilogram, mungkin? Dan emas itu, apa, sepuluh ribu pound Inggris sekilo? Jadi satu Galleon adalah sekitar lima puluh pounds … . Gundukan koin-koin emas sekitar enam puluh koin untuk tingginya dan dua puluh koin lebar dan panjang dimensi di dasarnya, dan gundukannya berbentuk piramid, jadi sekitar sepertiga kubus. Delapan ribu tiap gundukan, kira-kira, dan ada sekitar lima gundukan seukuran itu, jadi empat puluh ribu Galleon atau dua juta pound sterling.

Lumayan, Harry tersenyum dengan kepuasan tertentu. Sayangnya saat ini dia sedang ada di tengah-tengah menemukan dunia sihir baru yang luar biasa, dan tak punya cukup waktu untuk menjelajah dunia baru hartawan, yang menurut perkiraan Fermi adalah sekitar milyaran kali kurang menarik.

_Tapi tetap, itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku memangkas rumput hanya demi satu pound remeh._

Harry menjauh dari tumpukan raksasa uang. "Boleh aku bertanya, Profesor McGonagall, tapi aku mengerti kalau orangtuaku berada di usia dua puluhan waktu mereka meninggal. Apakah ini jumlah yang _wajar_ untuk pasangan muda miliki dalam brankas mereka, di dunia sihir?" Kalau iya, secangkir teh bisa jadi harganya lima ribu pound. Aturan pertama dalam ekonomi: kamu tidak bisa makan uang.

Profesor McGonagall menggelengkan kepala. "Ayahmu adalah keturunan terakhir dari keluarga tua, Tn. Potter. Tetapi mungkin juga … ." Si penyihir bimbang. "Sebagian dari uang ini mungkin dari hadiah atas Kau-Tahu-Siapa, diberikan untuk pemb–ah, untuk siapapun yang mengalahkannya. Atau hadiah itu mungkin belum diambil. Aku tidak yakin."

"Menarik … ." Kata Harry perlahan. "Jadi sebagian dari ini memang, di satu sisi, punyaku. Yang, kuperoleh. Kurang lebih. Mungkin. Walau aku tak ingat kejadiannya." Jemari Harry mengetuk celananya. "Itu sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahku tentang membelanjakan _sebagian kecil dari ini! Jangan panik, Profesor McGonagall!"_

"Tn. Potter! Kamu belum cukup umur, dan karenanya, kamu hanya boleh mengambil jumlah yang _wajar_ dari–"

"Aku _benar-benar mendukung_ kewajaran! Aku sepenuhnya satu pendapat denganmu tentang kebijaksanaan fiskal dan kontrol impuls! Tapi aku _tadi_ melihat beberapa hal dalam perjalanan kemari yang bisa masuk ke dalam pembelanjaan yang _bijaksana, dewasa … ._"

Harry mengunci pandangannya ke Profesor McGonagall, masuk dalam adu pandang.

"Seperti apa?" Kata Profesor McGonagall akhirnya.

"Koper yang bagian dalamnya lebih besar dari bagian luarnya?

Wajah Profesor McGonagall menjadi tegang. "Itu _sangat_ mahal, Tn. Potter!"

"Ya, tapi–" Harry beralasan. "Aku yakin ketika aku dewasa aku akan menginginkannya. Dan aku _mampu_ membelinya. Secara logis, adalah sama masuk akalnya kalau kita beli sekarang daripada nanti, dan bisa langsung memanfaatkannya. Lagipula uangnya juga sama, kan? Maksudku, aku _akan_ menginginkan yang bagus, dengan _banyak_ ruang di dalamnya, yang sebegitu bagus hingga aku tak perlu membeli yang lebih baik nantinya … ." Harry memperpanjang penuh harap.

Tatapan Profesor McGonagall tidak bergeming. "Dan apa yang ingin kamu _simpan_ di koper macam itu, Tn. Potter–"

"Buku."

"Tentu saja," desah Profesor McGonagall.

"Kamu harusnya memberitahuku _lebih awal_ kalau ada benda sihir macam itu! Dan kalau aku mampu membelinya! Sekarang aku dan ayahku harus menghabiskan dua hari ini untuk _buru-buru_ mengunjungi semua toko buku bekas untuk buku lama, supaya aku punya perpustakaan sains yang layak di Hogwarts–dan mungkin koleksi kecil fiksi ilmiah, kalau aku bisa mengumpulkan sesuatu yang layak dari bagian diskon. Atau lebih baik lagi, akan kubuat kesepakatan ini lebih manis lagi buatmu, oke? Biarkan aku membeli–"

"_Tn. Potter!_ Kamu kira kamu bisa _menyogok_ saya?"

"Apa? _Tidak!_ Bukan seperti itu! Maksudku Hogwarts boleh menyimpan beberapa buku-buku yang aku bawa, kalau kamu pikir ada yang layak ditambahkan ke perpustakaan. Aku juga akan memperolehnya dengan harga murah, dan _aku_ hanya ingin mereka ada di sekitar. Tidak ada masalah kalau menyogok seseorang dengan _buku_, kan? Itu a–"

"Tradisi keluarga."

"Ya, tepat sekali."

Badan Profesor McGonagall terlihat lemas, pundaknya merosot di dalam jubah hitamnya. "Aku tidak bisa menyangkal akal sehat dalam kata-katamu, walau aku begitu berharap aku bisa. Saya izinkan kamu menarik seratus Galleon tambahan, Tn. Potter." Dia mendesah lagi. "Aku _tahu_ aku akan menyesal, dan aku tetap saja akan melakukannya."

"Itu baru namanya semangat! Dan apakan kantong 'mokeskin' benar-benar seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

"Tidak bisa seperti koper," sang penyihir berkata dengan keengganan yang kentara, "tapi … kantong 'mokeskin' dengan Mantra Pengambil dan Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi akan mampu menyimpan sejumlah barang sampai mereka dipanggil keluar oleh mereka yang menyimpannya–"

"Ya! Aku pasti membutuhkannya juga! Itu bisa jadi tas pinggang super penuh keluarbiasaan! Ikat pinggang perlengkapan Batman! Jangankan pisau swiss army-ku, aku bisa membawa seluruh perlengkapanku di sana! Atau _buku!_ Aku bisa terus membawa tiga buku teratas yang sedang kubaca, dan bisa langsung membacanya kapanpun di manapun! Aku tak perlu membuang semenitpun dari kehidupanku! Bagaimana menurutmu, Profesor McGonagall? Ini demi pembacaan anak, tujuan paling baik dari yang lain."

"… aku kira kamu boleh menambah sepuluh Galleon."

Griphook memandang Harry dengan tatapan hormat, mungkin juga sampai kekaguman.

"Dan sedikit uang jajan, seperti yang kamu bilang tadi. Aku pikir aku ingat satu atau dua barang lain yang ingin aku simpan dalam kantong itu."

"_Jangan memaksakan, Tn. Potter._"

"Oh tapi, Profesor McGonagall, kenapa menghujani paradeku? Aku yakin ini adalah hari _bahagia_, ketika aku menemukan semua hal sihir untuk pertama kalinya! Kenapa mengambil peran jadi orang dewasa muram kalau kamu bisa tersenyum dan mengenang masa kecil polosmu sendiri, melihat ekspresi gembira di wajah mudaku saat aku membeli beberapa mainan memakai sedikit cuilan dari kekayaan yang aku peroleh dari mengalahkan penyihir paling jahat yang pernah ada di Inggris. Bukannya aku menuduhmu tak tahu terima kasih atau apa, tapi tetap, apalah arti sedikit mainan dibandingkan dengan semua itu?"

"_Kamu,_" Profesor McGonagal membentak. Ekspresi di wajahnya sebegitu menakutkan dan mengerikan hingga Harry melengking dan melangkah mundur, terjatuh ke atas gundukan koin emas dengan suara gemerincing dan terjengkang dalam tumpukan uang. Griphook menghela napas dan menaruh telapak tangan ke wajahnya. "Aku akan melakukan jasa besar pada dunia sihir Inggris, Tn. Potter, kalau aku menguncimu dalam brankas ini dan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Dan mereka pergi tanpa lebih banyak masalah lagi.


	5. Kesalahan Fundamental Atribusi

J. K. Rowling sedang menatapmu. Bisakah kamu merasakan tatapannya? Dia sedang membaca pikiranmu dengan Sinar Rowling-nya.

* * *

_"Dia baru sebelas tahun, Hermione."_

_"Kamu juga."_

_"Aku tidak termasuk."_

* * *

'The Moke Shop' adalah toko kecil aneh (beberapa orang mungkin menyebutnya imut) tersembunyi di belakang kios sayuran di belakang toko sarung tangan sihir yang ada dalam gang sedikit jauh dari jalan samping Diagon Alley. Mengecewakannya, si penjaga toko bukan seorang orang tua keriput; hanya wanita muda yang terlihat gugup memakai jubah kuning pudar. Saat ini dia sedang memegang Kantong Super Moke QX31, yang nilai jualnya adalah terdapat Mulut Melebar dan juga Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi: kamu sebenarnya bisa memasukkan benda besar ke dalamnya, walaupun volume totalnya tetap terbatas.

Harry _memaksa_ untuk langsung datang kemari, secepatnya–memaksa sebisanya tanpa membuat Profesor McGonagall curiga. Harry punya sesuatu yang harus dia masukkan ke kantong sesegera mungkin. Bukan kantong Galleon yang diizinkan Profesor McGonagall untuk dia tarik dari Gringotts. Itu adalah Galleon lain yang dengan diam-diam dia masukkan ke kantong celana setelah terjatuh ke tumpukan uang emas. Itu _adalah_ kecelakaan murni, tapi Harry tak pernah jadi orang yang menyianyiakan kesempatan … walau sebenarnya itu lebih merupakan kejadian mendadak. Sejak itu Harry membawa kantong Galleon yang diizinkan dengan canggung di sebelah kantong celananya, supaya suara gemerincing terdengar dari tempat yang tepat.

Ini masih menyisakan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana dia akan memasukkan koin-koin _lainnya_ tanpa ketahuan. Koin-koin emas itu memang punyanya, tetapi itu tetap barang curian–curian-sendiri? Oto-curi?

Harry melihat ke atas dari Kantong Super Moke QX31 ke kasir di depannya. "Boleh aku mencobanya sebentar? Untuk memastikan ini bekerja, um, baik?" Dia melebarkan matanya dalam ekspresi bocah tak bersalah.

Benar saja, setelah sepuluh kali memasukkan kantung-koin ke kantong, memasukkan tangan, berbisik "kantung emas", dan mengeluarkannya, Profesor McGonagall melangkah menjauh dan mulai memeriksa beberapa barang lain dalam toko, dan penjaga toko memalingkan wajah untuk mengawasinya.

Harry menjatuhkan kantung emas ke dalam kantung mokeskin dengan tangan _kiri_; tangan _kanan_ keluar dari kantong celana menggenggam erat beberapa koin, menggapai kantong mokeskin, melepaskan Galleon itu, dan (dengan bisikan "kantong emas") mengambil kantong awal. Kemudian kantong kembali lagi ke tangan _kiri_, untuk dijatuhkan lagi, dan tangan _kanan_ Harry kembali ke kantong celana … .

Profesor McGonagall melihat lagi padanya, tapi Harry berhasil menghindari gerakan aneh atau terpaku, dan dia sepertinya tak memperhatikan. Walau kamu tak _akan_ pernah benar-benar tahu, dengan orang dewasa yang memiliki rasa humor. Butuh tiga pengulangan untuk menyelesaikannya, dan Harry menebak dia berhasil mencuri mungkin tiga puluh Galleon dari dirinya sendiri.

Harry melihat ke atas, menyeka sedikit keringat dari dahinya, dan menghela napas. "Aku mau yang ini, terima kasih."

Lima belas Galleon lebih ringan (dua kali harga tongkat sihir penyihir, ternyata) dan satu Kantong Super Moke QX31 lebih berat, Harry dan Profesor McGonagall mendorong pintu keluar. Pintu itu kemudian membentuk tangan dan melambaikan selamat tinggal untuk mereka saat mereka pergi, menjulurkan tangannya dalam cara yang membuat Harry mual.

Dan kemudian, sialnya … .

"Apakah kamu _benar-benar_ Harry Potter?" bisik seorang pria tua, setetes besar air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya. "Kamu tak akan bohong soal itu, kan? Hanya saja aku mendengar rumor bahwa kamu tidak _benar-benar_ selamat dari Kutukan Pembunuh dan itulah sebabnya tak pernah ada lagi kabar tentangmu."

… sepertinya mantra penyamaran Profesor McGonagall kurang efektif untuk mereka yang merupakan pengguna sihir berpengalaman.

Profesor McGonagall sudah menempatkan tangannya di pundak Harry dan menariknya ke gang terdekat saat dia mendengar "Harry Potter?" Pria tua itu mengikuti, tapi paling tidak kelihatannya tidak ada yang mendengar.

Harry merenungkan pertanyaannya. _Apakah_ ia benar-benar Harry Potter? "Aku hanya tahu apa yang orang lain beritahu padaku," kata Harry. "Ini tak seperti aku ingat waktu aku dilahirkan." Tangannya menggosok dahinya. "Aku memiliki bekas luka ini selama yang kuingat, dan aku diberitahu kalau namaku Harry Potter selama ini. Tapi," Harry berkata penuh perhatian, "kalau memang sudah ada cukup alasan untuk mendalilkan konspirasi, tak ada alasan kenapa mereka tidak hanya mencari anak yatim-piatu lain dan membesarkannya dan membuatnya percaya bahwa _dia_ adalah Harry Potter–"

Profesor McGonagall menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan dalam gusar. "Kamu terlihat persis seperti ayahmu, James, di tahun pertama ia mengikuti Hogwarts. Dan aku bisa membuktikan hanya berdasarkan _kepribadian saja _bahwa kamu _benar-benar _berhubungan darah dengan 'Scourge of Gryffindor'."

"_Kamu_ bisa jadi ikut dalam konspirasi," Harry mengamati.

"Tidak," sang pria tua gemetar. "Dia benar. Kamu memiliki mata ibumu."

"Hmm," Harry mengerutkan dahi. "Aku kira _kamu_ bisa jadi ikut juga–"

"Cukup, Tn. Potter."

Si pria tua mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin menggapai Harry, tapi kemudian membiarkannya jatuh. "Aku hanya lega bahwa kamu selamat," dia bergumam. "Terima kasih, Harry Potter atas apa yang kamu lakukan … akan kubiarkan kamu sendiri sekarang."

Dan tongkatnya dengan perlahan berketuk menjauh, keluar dari lorong dan keluar ke jalan utama Diagon Alley.

Sang Profesor melihat sekeliling, ekspresinya tegang dan muram. Harry otomatis melihat sekeliling juga. Namun lorong terlihat kosong kecuali untuk dedaunan tua, dan dari jalan menuju Diagon Alley, hanya terlihat beberapa pejalan kaki.

Akhirnya Profesor McGonagall terlihat lebih tenang. "Itu tadi tak berakhir baik," katanya dalam suara rendah. "Aku tahu kamu tak terbiasa dengan semua ini, Tn. Potter, tetapi orang-orang itu benar-benar peduli tentangmu. Tolong bersikaplah baik pada mereka."

Harry memandang sepatunya. "Harusnya tak perlu," katanya dengan rona pahit. "Peduli terhadapku, maksudku."

"Kamu menyelamatkan mereka dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Bagaimana bisa mereka tak peduli?"

Harry mengangkat kepalanya melihat ekspresi ketat sang penyihir di bawah topi runcingnya, dan mendesah. "Aku yakin tak mungkin waktu kukatakan _kesalahan fundamental atribusi_ kamu akan tahu apa artinya."

"Tidak," kata Profesor dalam aksen Skotlandianya yang tepat, "tapi tolong jelaskan, Tn. Potter, kalau boleh."

"Baik … ." Kata Harry, mencoba memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan bagian itu dari sains Muggle. "Misalkan kamu datang untuk bekerja dan melihat rekan kerjamu menendang meja. Kamu berpikir, 'dia pasti orang yang pemarah'. Rekanmu berpikir tentang begaimana seseorang mendorongnya ke dinding dalam perjalanan ke tempat kerja dan berteriak padanya. _Siapapun_ akan marah karena itu, pikirnya. Waktu kita melihat orang lain kita melihat sifat personalitas yang menjelaskan perbuatan mereka, namun waktu kita melihat diri sendiri kita melihat keadaan yang menjelaskan perbuatan kita. Cerita orang lain masuk akal secara internal untuk mereka sendiri, dari dalam, tapi kita tidak melihat sejarah seseorang membuntuti di belakangnya mengapung di udara. Kita hanya melihat mereka dalam satu situasi, dan kita tidak melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan dalam situasi berbeda. Jadi kesalahan fundamental atribusi adalah bahwa kita menjelaskan dengan memakai sifat yang tahan lama, permanen walau sebenarnya lebih cocok untuk menjelaskan memakai keadaan dan konteks." Ada beberapa eksperimen yang membuktikan hal ini, tapi Harry tak akan masuk ke sana.

Alis sang penyihir naik di bawah ujung topinya. "Saya pikir saya mengerti … ." Profesor McGonagall berkata perlahan. "Tapi apa hubungannya itu denganmu?"

Harry menendang dinding tembok lorong sebegitu keras hingga kakinya sakit. "Orang-orang berpikir aku menyelamatkan mereka dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa seolah aku suatu ksatria Cahaya agung."

"Satu dengan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan Pangeran Kegelapan …" gumam sang penyihir, ironi aneh meninggalkan suaranya.

"Ya," kata Harry, kejengkelan dan frustrasi bergumul dalam dia, "seolah aku menghancurkan Pangeran Kegelapan karena aku punya suatu sifat korosif-terhadap-Pangeran-Kegelapan yang tahan lama dan permanen. Aku cuma lima belas bulan waktu itu! Aku tak _tahu_ apa yang terjadi, tapi aku _asumsikan_ itu ada hubungannya dengan, seperti mereka bilang, keadaan lingkungan yang mempengaruhi. Dan pastinya tak ada hubungannya dengan kepribadianku. Orang-orang tak peduli dengan _aku_, mereka bahkan tidak memberi-_ku_ perhatian, mereka ingin berjabat tangan dengan _penjelasan buruk_." Harry berhenti, dan melihat McGonagall. "Apa _kamu_ tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku _sudah_ membuat satu gagasan … ." kata Profesor McGonagall. "Setelah bertemu denganmu, tepatnya."

"Ya?"

"Kamu menang atas Pangeran Kegelapan dengan menjadi lebih buruk dari _dia_, dan selamat dari Kutukan Pembunuh dengan jadi lebih mengerikan dari Kematian."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Harry menendang dinding lagi.

Profesor McGonagall tertawa kecil. "Ayo kita pergi ke Madam Malkin setelah ini. Aku takut pakaian Mugglemu terlalu menarik perhatian."

Mereka berpapasan dengan dua lagi pengucap-selamat selama perjalanan.

'Madam Malkin's Robes' punya tampilan yang benar-benar membosankan, bata merah biasa, dan jendela kaca memperlihatkan jubah-jubah hitam di dalam. Bukan jubah yang bersinar atau berubah atau berputar, atau memancarkan cahaya aneh yang seolah menembus bajumu dan menggelitikmu. Cuma jubah biasa, cuma itu yang bisa kamu lihat melalui jendela. Pintunya terbuka lebar, seolah mengatakan bahwa tak ada rahasia dan tak ada yang disembunyikan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar selagi kamu mengepas jubahmu," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Apakah kamu tak masalah dengan itu, Tn. Potter?"

Harry mengangguk. Dia membenci belanja pakaian dengan hasrat membara dan tak akan menyalahkan sang penyihir untuk merasakan hal yang sama.

Tongkat Profesor McGonagall keluar dari lengannya, mengetuk kepala Harry perlahan. "Dan karena kamu harus terlihat jelas untuk Madam Malkin, aku menghilangkan Penggelapan-nya."

"Uh … ." Kata Harry. Itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir; dia masih belum terbiasa dengan seluruh perkara 'Harry Potter' ini.

"Aku belajar di Hogwarts dengan Madam Malkin," kata McGonagall. "Bahkan waktu itu, dia adalah satu orang yang paling _tenang_ dari semua yang kutahu. Dia tak akan menggubris bahkan kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri masuk ke tokonya." Suara McGonagall terdengar bernostalgia, dan sangat mengakui. "Madam Malkin tak akan mengganggumu, dan dia tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengganggumu."

"Kamu _akan_ pergi ke mana?" tanya Harry. "Hanya untuk, kau tahu, kalau sesuatu _memang_ terjadi."

McGonagall memberi Harry tatapan keras. "Aku akan pergi _ke sana_," katanya, menunjuk ke bangunan di seberang jalan yang memajang tanda tong kayu, "dan membeli minuman, yang aku sangat butuhkan. _Kamu _akan mengepas jubahmu, _tidak lebih_. Aku akan kembali untuk memeriksamu _secepatnya_, dan aku _harap_ untuk menemukan toko Madam Malkin masih tetap berdiri dan tidak dalam bentuk apapun, terbakar."

Madam Malkin adalah wanita tua sibuk yang tak mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang Harry ketika ia melihat bekas luka di dahinya, dan ia memberi tatapan tajam pada asistennya ketika gadis itu terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu. Madam Malkin mengeluarkan seperangkat potongan-potongan kain yang bergerak, menggeliat yang dipakai sebagai pita pengukur dan langsung bekerja memeriksa medium karya seninya.

Di sebelah Harry, bocah pucat dengan wajah tajam dan rambut pirang-putih _keren-mengagumkan_ yang tampaknya sedang menjalani tahap akhir dari proses yang sama. Salah satu dari dua asisten Malkin sedang memeriksa bocah rambut-putih dan jubah berpola papan catur yang dipakainya; sesekali dia akan mengetuk ujung jubah dengan tongkat sihirnya, dan jubah itu akan melonggar dan mengetat.

"Halo," kata si bocah. "Hogwarts, juga?"

Harry bisa menebak ke arah mana perbincangan ini akan berakhir, dan dalam frustasi sesaat bahwa cukup adalah cukup.

"Astaga," bisik Harry, "tak mungkin." Dia membiarkan matanya melebar. "Nama … anda, tuan?"

"Draco Malfoy," kata Draco Malfoy, terlihat sedikit bingung.

"ini _memang_ kamu! Draco Malfoy. Aku–aku tak pernah menyangka akan memperoleh kehormatan ini, tuan." Harry berharap dia bisa membuat air mata keluar dari matanya. Orang-orang biasanya mulai menangis di titik ini.

"Oh," kata Draco, terdengar sedikit kebingungan. Kemudian bibirnya memanjang membentuk senyuman sombong. "Sangat menyenangkan bertemu seseorang yang tahu diri."

Salah satu asisten, yang sepertinya mengenali Harry, membuat suara batuk tertahan.

Harry terus mengoceh. "Saya senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Tn. Malfoy. Sangat-sangat gembira. Dan menghadiri Hogwarts di tahun yang sama denganmu! Itu membuat jantungku jatuh pingsan."

Oops. Bagian terakhir itu mungkin terdengar sedikit ganjil, seolah dia sedang berusaha merayu Draco atau apa.

"Dan _aku_ puas mengetahui aku akan diperlakukan dengan hormat yang memang seharusnya diberikan pada keluarga Malfoy," si bocah melempar balik, ditemani senyuman seperti yang biasa dilimpahkan oleh raja-raja tertinggi ke atas subjeknya, kalau subjeknya itu benar-benar tulus, walau miskin.

Eh … . Sial, Harry kesulitan mengarang kalimat selanjutnya. Yah, semua orang _memang_ ingin berjabatan dengan tangan milik Harry Potter, jadi–"Sesudah pakaianku selesai, tuan, sudikah anda menjabat tangan saya? Aku tak berharap lebih untuk menggenapkan hari ini, tidak, bulan ini, sungguh, seluruh masa hidupku."

Si bocah berambut-pirang-putih membalas dengan tatapan tajam. "Dan apa yang sudah _kamu_ lakukan untuk keluarga Malfoy yang membuatmu pantas untuk kemurahan hati semacam itu?"

_Oh, aku benar-benar akan mencoba kata-kata itu untuk orang berikutnya yang ingin menjabat tanganku. _Harry menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, tuan, saya mengerti. Saya minta maaf atas itu. Aku seharusnya sudah merasa terhormat untuk membersihkan sepatumu, tentu saja."

"Benar," bentak si bocah lain. Ekspresi kerasnya melembut entah kenapa. "Katakan, menurutmu kamu akan dimasukkan ke Asrama apa? Aku jelas ke Asrama Slytherin, tentu saja, seperti ayahku Lucius sebelum aku. Dan untukmu, kupikir Asrama Hufflepuff, atau mungkin Asrama Elf."

Harry meringis malu. "Profesor McGonagall berkata kalau aku adalah orang paling Ravenclaw yang pernah ia lihat atau dengar dari legenda, sampai-sampai Rowena sendiri yang harus menyuruhku untuk lebih sering keluar, entah apapun artinya _itu_, dan kalau aku pasti akan ditempatkan di Asrama Ravenclaw kalau si topi tidak berteriak terlalu keras pada hingga yang lain tak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun, akhir kutipan."

"Wow," kata Draco Malfoy, terdengar sedikit terkesan. Sang bocah membuat desahan sayu. "Sanjunganmu begitu baik, atau paling tidak itu yang kupikir, bagaimanapun─kamu akan cocok di Asrama Slytherin, juga. Biasanya hanya ayahku yang memperoleh penyembahan macam itu. Aku _harap_ Slytherin lain akan menjilatku sekarang aku di Hogwarts … kurasa ini adalah pertanda baik, kalau begitu."

Harry berdeham. "Sebenarnya, maaf, aku benar-benar tak tahu siapa kamu."

"_Oh ayolah!_" kata si bocah dengan kekecewaan sengit. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu sampai melakukan itu?" Mata Draco seketika melebar dengan kecurigaan. "Dan bagaimana kamu _tak_ tahu tentang keluarga Malfoy? Dan _pakaian_ macam apa itu yang kamu kenakan? Apakah orang tuamu _Muggle_?"

"Dua orangtuaku sudah wafat," kata Harry. Hatinya tertusuk. Waktu ia menyebutnya seperti itu─"Dua orangtua lainku adalah Muggle, dan merekalah yang membesarkanku."

"_Apa_?" kata Draco. "Siapa _sebenarnya _kamu?"

"Harry Potter, senang bertemu denganmu."

"_Harry Potter?_" Draco terkesiap. "_Sang_ Harry─" si bocah berhenti tiba-tiba.

Ada kesunyian singkat.

Lalu, dengan binar antusias, "Harry Potter? _Sang_ Harry Potter? Wah, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Asisten Draco mengeluarkan suara seolah dia tercekik tetapi tetap melanjutkan kerjanya, mengangkat lengan Draco untuk melepaskan jubah kotak-kotak dengan hati-hati.

"Tutup mulut," saran Harry.

"Boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu? Tidak, tunggu, aku ingin berfoto denganmu dulu!"

"Tutup_mulut_tutup_mulut_tutup_mulut_."

Aku benar-benar _gembira_ bisa bertemu denganmu!"

"Terbakarlah dalam api lalu mati."

"Tapi kamu adalah Harry Potter, sang penyelamat agung dunia sihir! Pahlawan semua orang, Harry Potter! Aku selalu ingin jadi sepertimu ketika aku besar supaya aku bisa─"

Draco memotong kata-katanya di tangah kalimat, wajahnya membeku dalam kengerian absolut.

Tinggi, berambut-putih, elegan dingin dalam jubah hitam dengan kualitas terbaik. Satu tangan menggenggam tongkat bergagang perak yang memiliki bentuk karakter dari senjata mematikan hanya dengan berada di tangannya. Matanya mengamati ruangan dengan kualitas ketenangan seorang penjagal, seorang pria yang untuknya kematian itu tak menyakitkan, atau bahkan terlarang, namun hanya suatu aktivitas rutin seperti bernafas.

Itu adalah pria yang, sesaat yang lalu, berjalan masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka.

"Draco," kata pria itu, rendah dan sangat murka, "_apa_ yang kamu _katakan_?"

Dalam seketika panik simpatis, Harry merancang satu rencana penyelamatan.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Harry Potter terkesiap. "_Sang_ Lucius Malfoy?"

Salah satu asisten Malkin harus berbalik dan menghadap tembok.

Mata dingin penuh nafsu membunuh menatapnya. "Harry Potter."

"Aku benar-benar, sangat merasa terhormat bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Mata gelap itu melebar, keterkejutan menggantikan ancaman mematikan.

"Anakmu sudah menceritakan _segalanya_ tentangmu," Harry melanjutkan, bahkan tak memperhatikan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya dan hanya berusaha berbicara secepat mungkin. "Tapi tentu saja aku tahu tentangmu jauh sebelumnya, semua orang mengenalmu, sang Lucius Malfoy agung! Fadil paling ternama dari seluruh Asrama Slytherin, aku sedang menimbang untuk mencoba masuk ke dalam Asrama Slytherin sendiri hanya karena aku mendengar bahwa kamu pernah belajar di sana waktu kecil─"

"_Apa yang kamu katakan, Tn. Potter?_" datang setengah-jeritan dari luar toko, dan Profesor McGonagall bergegas masuk sedetik kemudian.

Ada kengerian murni tergambar di wajahnya hingga mulut Harry otomatis terbuka, dan terhenti pada tak-ada-yang-perlu-dikatakan.

"Profesor McGonagall!" jerit Draco. "Benarkah itu kamu? Aku sudah mendengar begitu banyak tentangmu dari ayahku, aku sudah berpikir untuk mencoba ditempatkan di Gryffindor supaya aku bisa─"

"_Apa?_" bentak Lucius Malfoy dan Profesor McGonagall secara serempak sempurna, berdiri berdampingan. Kepala mereka berputar memandang satu sama lain dalam gerakan serupa, dan kemudian keduanya tersentak menjauh bagaikan sedang mempertontonkan tarian terkoordinasi.

Ada gerakan mendadak waktu Lucius merebut Draco dan menyeretnya keluar dari toko.

Dan kemudian datang sunyi.

Dalam tangan kiri Profesor McGonagall ada gelas-minum kecil, dipegang miring di satu sisi karena lupa dalam ketergesaan, yang sekarang tetesan alkohol perlahan membentuk genangan kecil anggur merah yang muncul di lantai.

Profesor McGonagall melangkah maju dalam toko sampai ke depan Madam Malkin.

"Madam Malkin," kata Profesor McGonagall, suaranya tenang. "Apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?"

Madam Malkin melihat balik dalam diam selama empat detik, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia bersandar pada dinding, tertawa tak terkontrol, dan memulai tawa kedua asistennya, salah satu sampai merangkak di tanah, cekikikan dengan histeris.

Profesor McGonagall berbalik menghadap Harry, ekspresinya dingin. "Aku meninggalkanmu sendiri selama enam menit. Enam menit, Tn. Potter, sesuai jam."

"Aku cuma bercanda," protes Harry, dengan suara tawa histeris terdengar di sekitar.

"_Draco Malfoy berkata di depan ayahnya bahwa ia ingin dimasukkan ke dalam Gryffindor!_ Candaan _tidak akan cukup_ untuk _membuatnya jadi_ seperti itu!" Profesor McGonagall berhenti, terlihat jelas sedang menarik nafas. "Bagian mana dari 'mengepas jubahmu' yang terdengar bagimu seperti _tolong lemparkan Mantra Confundus pada seluruh alam semesta!"_

"Dia dalam konteks situasional di mana tindakan itu masuk akal secara internal─"

"Tidak. Jangan menjelaskan. Aku tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, selamanya. Apapun kekuatan gelap yang merasukimu, itu _menular_, dan aku tak ingin jadi seperti Draco Malfoy malang, Madam Malkin malang dan kedua asisten malangnya."

Harry mendesah. Sudah jelas bahwa Profesor McGonagall tidak sedang dalam keadaan jiwa yang cocok untuk mendengar penjelasan masuk akal. Dia memandang Madam Malkin, yang masih bersandar di dinding terbahak-bahak, dan kedua asisten Malkin, yang semuanya terduduk, dan akhirnya pada tubuhnya sendiri yang masih tertutup pita-pengukur.

"Aku belum selesai mengepas baju," Harry berkata ramah. "Kenapa anda tidak kembali dan menikmati minuman lagi?"


	6. Kekeliruan Perencanaan

Bla bla disclaimer bla bla Rowling bla bla hak milik.

A/N: Bagian "Kelanjutan" dari bab ini adalah bagian dari bab, _bukan_ omake.

* * *

_Kamu pikir harimu sudah sureal? Coba punyaku._

* * *

_Beberapa _anak akan menunggu sampai _setelah_ kunjungan pertama mereka ke Diagon Alley.

"Kantong elemen 79," kata Harry, dan mengeluarkan tangannya, kosong, dari kantong mokeskin.

Kebanyakan anak akan menunggu paling tidak sampai mereka mendapat _tongkat sihir_ dulu.

"Kantong _okane_" kata Harry. Kantong emas berat melompat ke tangannya.

Harry mengambil kantong, lalu melemparnya lagi ke dalam kantong mokeskin. Dia mengeluarkan tangannya, memasukkannya lagi, dan berkata, "kantong benda untuk pertukaran ekonomi." Waktu itu tangannya keluar kosong.

"Berikan aku kantong yang baru saja kumasukkan." Keluarlah kantong emas itu lagi.

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres sudah memperoleh paling tidak satu benda sihir. Kenapa menunggu?

"Profesor McGonagall," kata Harry pada penyihir yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan terkesima, "bisa beritahu aku dua kata, satu untuk emas, dan satu lagi kata lain selain uang, dalam bahasa yang tak mungkin aku tahu? Tapi jangan beritahu aku apa arti masing-masing."

"_Ahava_ dan _zahav_," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Itu bahasa Ibrani, dan kata yang lain artinya cinta."

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Katong _ahava_." Kosong.

"Kantong _zahav_." Dan muncullah kantong di tangannya.

"Zahav itu emas?" Tanya Harry, dan Profesor McGonagall mengangguk.

Harry menimbang lagi data hasil eksperimennya. Masih sangat kasar dan termasuk hasil awal, tapi cukup untuk mendukung paling tidak satu kesimpulan:

_"Aaaaaaarrrgh ini benar-benar tak masuk akal!"_

Penyihir di sampingnya menaikkan satu alis angkuh. "Masalah, Tn. Potter?"

"Aku baru saja membuktikan bahwa seluruh hipotesis yang aku punya itu salah! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau 'kantong 115 Galleon' itu oke tapi 'kantong 90 tambah 25 Galleon' tidak? Dia bisa _menghitung_ tapi tak bisa _menambah?_ Dia paham kata benda, tapi tidak suatu frasa kata benda yang berarti sama? Orang yang membuat ini mungkin tidak bisa Bahasa Jepang dan _aku_ tidak bisa Bahasa Ibrani, jadi dia tidak memakai pengetahuan _mereka_, dan juga tidak memakai pengetahuan_ku_–" Harry melambaikan tangan menyerah. "Aturannya terlihat _sedikit banyak_ konsisten tapi mereka tak _berarti_ apapun! Aku bahkan tak akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana suatu _kantong_ bisa memiliki pengenalan suara dan pemahaman bahasa natural di saat bahkan programmer Kecerdasan Buatan terbaik sekalipun tidak mampu membuat superkomputer paling cepat untuk melakukannya setelah tiga puluh lima tahun kerja keras," Harry terengah-engah, "tapi _apa_ yang sedang _terjadi?_"

"Sihir," kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Itu cuma suatu _kata!_ Bahkan setelah kamu memberitahuku, aku tak bisa membuat prediksi baru! Itu seperti mengatakan 'phlogiston' atau 'elan vital' atau 'kemunculan' atau 'kompleksitas'!"

Si penyihir berjubah hitam tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tapi itu _memang_ sihir, Tn. Potter."

Harry sedikit terkulai. "Dengan hormat, Profesor McGonagall, Aku tak begitu yakin anda mengerti apa yang sedang aku coba lakukan di sini."

"Dengan hormat, Tn. Potter, aku cukup yakin kalau aku tidak paham. Kecuali–ini cuma dugaan, ya–kamu ingin mengambil alih dunia?"

"Tidak! Maksudku iya–yah, _tidak!_"

"Kupikir aku mungkin harus waspada kalau kamu kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Harry menimbang dengan muram Konferensi Dartmouth atas Kecerdasan Buatan di tahun 1956. Itu adalah konferensi pertama atas topik itu, tempat di mana dibuatnya frasa "Kecerdasan Buatan". Mereka mengidentifikasi masalah-masalah kunci seperti pembuatan komputer yang memahami bahasa, belajar, dan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Mereka menyebut, dalam keseriusan penuh, bahwa kemajuan signifikan atas masalah ini bisa dibuat oleh sepuluh ilmuwan yang bekerja bersama selama dua bulan.

_Tidak. Tetap tegap. Kamu baru saja memulai dalam masalah membongkar semua rahasia sihir. Kamu tak benar-benar _tahu_ apakah itu akan terlalu sulit dilakukan dalam dua bulan._

"Dan kamu _benar-benar_ belum pernah dengar penyihir lain menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan macam ini atau melakukan eksperimen ilmiah seperti ini?" Harry bertanya lagi. Hanya saja ini terlihat benar-benar _kentara_ untuknya.

Walaupun setelah dipikir ulang, itu membutuhkan lebih dari dua ratus tahun _setelah_ penemuan metode ilmiah sebelum ada ilmuwan Muggle yang berpikiran untuk menyelidiki secara sistematis kalimat apa yang _manusia umur empat tahun_ bisa atau tak bisa pahami. Perkembangan psikologi linguistik bisa saja ditemukan dalam abad ke delapanbelas, prinsipnya, tapi tak ada seorangpun pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya sampai abad ke duapuluh. Jadi kamu tak bisa menyalahkan dunia sihir yang jauh lebih kecil untuk tak menyelidiki Mantra Pemanggil.

Profesor McGonagall mengerutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Aku masih tak yakin tentang apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'eksperimen ilmiah', Tn. Potter. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, aku sudah lihat murid-murid keturunan Muggle mencoba untuk membuat sains Muggle untuk dipakai dalam Hogwarts, dan orang-orang menciptakan Mantra dan Ramuan baru tiap tahun."

Harry menggelengkan kepala. "Teknologi sama sekali tak sama dengan sains. Dan mencoba banyak cara untuk melakukan sesuatu tidak sama dengan bereksperimen untuk mengetahui aturannya." Ada banyak orang yang mencoba untuk menciptakan mesin terbang dengan mencoba banyak benda-bersayap, tapi hanya Wright bersaudara yang membangun terowongan udara untuk mengukur angkatan … . "Um, berapa banyak anak-anak asuhan Muggle _yang_ kamu peroleh di Hogwarts tiap tahun?"

"Mungkin sepuluh kira-kira?"

Harry terpeleset dan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. "_Sepuluh?_"

Dunia Muggle memiliki populasi enam milyar dan terus bertambah. Kalau kamu adalah satu dari sejuta, ada tujuh dari dirimu di London dan seribu lebih di China. Tak bisa dihindari bahwa populasi Muggle akan menghasilkan _beberapa_ anak-umur-sebelas yang bisa kalkulus–Harry tahu dia bukan satu-satunya. Dia sudah bertemu anak berbakat dalam kompetisi-kompetisi matematika. Bahkan ia pernah dimakan mentah-mentah oleh lawan yang menghabiskan waktu _seharian_ secara harfiah mengerjakan soal matematika dan yang _tak pernah_ membaca buku fiksi ilmiah dan yang akan terbakar _habis_ sebelum _masa puber_ dan _tak pernah_ bernilai _sedikitpun_ dalam kehidupan masa depan mereka karena mereka hanya berlatih teknik yang _diketahui_ bukannya belajar berpikir _kreatif_. (Harry adalah seorang yang tak bisa menerima kekalahan dengan baik .)

Tapi … di dalam dunia sihir … .

Sepuluh anak yang dibesarkan Muggle per tahun, yang mengakhiri pendidikan Mugglenya di usia sebelas? Dan Profesor McGonagall bisa saja bias, tapi dia mengaku bahwa Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir terbesar dan paling terkenal di dunia … dan mereka hanya mengajar sampai usia tujuh belas.

Profesor McGonagall pastinya tahu setiap detail tentang cara bagaimana kamu bisa berubah jadi kucing. Tapi dia sepertinya secara harfiah tak pernah _mendengar_ metode sains. Untuknya itu cuma sulap Muggle. Dan dia seperti tak terlihat _penasaran_ tentang rahasia yang mungkin tersembunyi dibalik pemahaman bahasa natural dari Mantra Pemanggil.

Itu menyisakan dua kemungkinan, sebenarnya.

Kemungkinan satu: Sihir benar-benar luar biasa buram, rumit, dan tak tertembus, yang bahkan biarpun para penyihir sudah mencoba semampunya untuk memahami, mereka hanya membuat sedikit kemajuan atau malah tidak sama sekali dan akhirnya menyerah; dan Harry tak akan lebih baik.

_Atau … _

Harry meretak buku-buku jarinya dalam determinasi, tapi itu hanya membuat semacam bunyi klik, bukannya gema menakutkan dalam dinding Diagon Alley.

Kemungkinan dua: Dia akan menguasai dunia.

Suatu saat. Mungkin tidak langsung.

Hal semacam itu _memang_ seringnya butuh lebih lama dari dua bulan. Sains Muggle tidak langsung mengantar ke bulan dalam waktu satu minggu setelah Galileo.

Tapi Harry tetap tak bisa menghentikan senyum yang melebarkan pipinya sebegitu lebar hingga mulai terasa sakit.

Harry selalu takut akhirnya jadi salah satu anak berbakat yang tak pernah punya nilai apapun dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya menyombongkan tentang seberapa jauh pencapaian mereka di usia sepuluh. Tapi kemudian kebanyakan genius dewasa tak pernah punya nilai apapun juga. Ada mungkin sekitar ribuan orang sepintar Einstein untuk tiap Einstein asli dalam sejarah. Karena genius lain itu tak pernah memperoleh satu hal yang benar-benar kamu perlukan untuk mencapai kejayaan. Mereka tak pernah menemukan suatu permasalahan penting.

_Kamu milikku sekarang,_ Harry berpikir atas dinding-dinding Diagon Alley, dan seluruh toko-toko dan barang-barang, dan seluruh penjaga toko dan pelanggan; dan seluruh tanah dan rakyat dunia sihir Inggris, dan seluruh dunia sihir yang lebih luas; dan seluruh alam semesta yang mana para ilmuwan Muggle pahami jauh lebih sedikit dari yang mereka percayai. _Saya, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, sekarang mengklaim wilayah ini dalam nama Sains._

Halilintar dan guntur benar-benar gagal berkilat dan bergemuruh dalam langit tak berawan.

"Apa yang sedang kamu senyumkan?" tanya Profesor McGonagall, dengan waswas dan lesu.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah ada mantra untuk membuat halilintar berkilat di latar belakang tiap kali aku membuat resolusi menakutkan," Harry menjelaskan. Dia menghafalkan dengan hati-hati tiap kata persis dari resolusi jahatnya supaya buku sejarah di masa depan bisa mencatatnya dengan benar.

"Aku punya suatu perasaan khusus yang mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya melakukan sesuatu tentang ini," desah Profesor McGonagall.

"Jangan hiraukan, nanti juga hilang. Ooh, mengkilap!" Harry menahan sementara gagasan penaklukan dunia dan melompat-lompat kecil ke toko dengan pajangan terbuka, dan diikuti Profesor McGonagall.

* * *

Harry sekarang sudah membeli bahan-bahan ramuannya serta kuali, dan, oh, beberapa barang lagi. Barang yang layak untuk dibawa dalam Kantong Penyimpanan Harry (alias Kantong Super Moke QX31 dengan Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi, Mantra Pemanggil, dan Mulut Melebar). Pembelian cerdas, dan masuk akal.

Harry benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Profesor McGonagall terlihat begitu _mencurigai._

Sekarang, Harry berada dalam toko yang sebegitu mahal hingga mampu membuka pajangan di jalan utama berpilin Diagon Alley. Toko itu memiliki halaman depan terbuka dengan barang dagangan disusun pada barisan kayu miring, dijaga hanya oleh kilau tipis kelabu dan gadis muda pelayan toko yang memakai jubah penyihir dalam versi yang sangat dipendekkan hingga memperlihatkan lutut dan sikunya.

Harry sedang mengamati padanan dari kotak pertolongan pertama dalam dunia sihir, Kotak Penyembuhan Darurat Plus. Ada dua bebat yang pengencang sendiri. Satu Ramuan Stabilisasi, yang akan memperlambat pendarahan dan mencegah syok. Semprotan yang terlihat seperti api likuid, yang seharusnya memperlambat secara drastis sirkulasi di dalam daerah yang dirawat sambil menjaga oksigenasi darah sampai paling lama tiga menit, kalau kamu ingin mencegah racun dari menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Kain putih yang bisa dibungkuskan pada bagian tubuh untuk mematirasakan sakit sementara. Plus sejumlah barang lain yang Harry benar-benar tak mampu untuk pahami, seperti "Pengobatan Paparan Dementor", yang terlihat dan berbau seperti cokelat biasa. Atau "Penangkal Bafflesnaffle", yang terlihat seperti telur kecil bergetar dan membawa plakat yang menunjukan bagaimana cara menjejalkannya ke lubang hidung seseorang.

"Sesuatu yang wajib dibeli untuk lima Galleon, kamu juga setuju kan?" Kata Harry pada Profesor McGonagall, dan si gadis pelayan toko terlihat di sebelah mengangguk penuh semangat.

Harry sudah mengharapkan sang profesor untuk memberi suatu komentar dukungan atas kecermatan dan kesiapannya.

Yang dia dapat ternyata malah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dideskripsikan sebagai Mata Iblis.

"Dan _kenapa_," kata Profesor McGonagall penuh kecurigaan, "apakah kamu berharap untuk _membutuhkan_ kotak obat, anak muda?" (Setelah kejadian yang patut disayangkan di Toko Ramuan, Profesor McGonagall mencoba menghindari sebutan "Tn. Potter" selama ada orang lain di sekitar.)

Mulut Harry membuka dan menutup. "Aku tidak _berharap_ untuk membutuhkannya! Ini cuma untuk jaga-jaga!"

"Berjaga-jaga atas _apa?_"

Mata Harry melebar. "Kamu tidak berpikir bahwa aku _merencanakan_ untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan _itulah_ alasan kenapa aku memerlukan kotak medis?"

Pandangan suram mencurigai dan tatapan ironis tak percaya adalah jawabannya.

"Great Scott!" kata Harry. (Ini adalah ekspresi yang ia tiru dari ilmuwan gila Doc Brown dalam _Back to the Future_.) "Apakah kamu juga berpikir demikian waktu aku membeli Ramuan Bulu-Jatuh, Gillyweed, botol Pil Makanan dan Air?"

"Ya."

Harry menggeleng kepala dengan takjub. "Dan rencana macam apa yang kamu kira sedang _kupikirkan_, di sini?"

"Aku tak tahu," kata Profesor McGonagall muram, "tapi itu akan berakhir antara kamu membawa satu ton perak ke Gringotts, atau suatu dominasi dunia."

"Dominasi dunia adalah frasa yang sangat jelek. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya optimisasi dunia."

Gurauan kocak ini tak berhasil menentramkan si penyihir yang memberinya Tatapan Maut.

"Wow," kata Harry, begitu dia sadar bahwa si penyihir serius. "Kamu benar-benar berpikir demikian. Kamu benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Ya."

"Apakah hanya itu _satu-satunya_ alasan seseorang untuk membeli kotak pertolongan pertama? Tolong jangan salah sangka, Profesor McGonagall, tapi _anak-anak gila macam apa yang biasa anda tangani_?"

"Gryffindors," Profesor McGonagall muntahkan, kata yang membawa muatan kepahitan dan keputusasaan yang jatuh bagai satu kutukan abadi atas seluruh entusiasme muda dan semangat tinggi.

"Wakil Kepala Sekolah Profesor Minerva McGonagall," kata Harry, menempatkan tangannya tegas di pinggangnya. "Aku tidak akan masuk ke Gryffindor─"

Di titik ini sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah menyela dengan sesuatu tentang bagaimana kalau itu _terjadi _dia akan memikirkan suatu rencana untuk membunuh satu topi, komentar aneh yang Harry biarkan lewat tanpa tanggapan, walau gadis pelayan toko sepertinya tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"─Aku akan masuk ke Ravenclaw. Dan kalau kamu pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, maka, jujur, kamu tak memahamiku _sama sekali_. Aku tak _suka_ bahaya, itu _menakutkan_. Aku ini bersikap _cermat_. Aku sedang bersikap _hati-hati_. Aku sedang mempersiapkan _keadaan darurat yang tak terprediksi_. Seperti bagaimana orangtuaku biasa menyanyikan padaku: _Bersiaplah! Itulah lagu barisan Pramuka! Bersiaplah! Seperti melewati hidup kamu berbaris! Jangan gelisah, jangan gugup, jangan takut─bersiaplah!_"

(Orangtua Harry sebenarnya hanya pernah menyanyikan bagian _itu_ saja dari lagu Tom Lehrer, dan Harry benar-benar tak tahu sama sekali bagian lain.)

Sikap Profesor McGonagall sedikit melembut─walau sebagian besar karena Harry sudah berkata bahwa ia ingin masuk Ravenclaw. "Dan _keadaan darurat_ macam apa yang kamu bayangkan perlengkapan ini akan membuatmu siap, _anak muda?_"

"Salah satu teman sekelasku digigit monster mengerikan, dan saat aku merogoh dengan panik ke dalam kantong mokeskinku mencari sesuatu yang bisa menolongnya, dia memandangku redup dan dengan napas terakhirnya berkata, _'Kenapa kamu tidak bersiapsiaga?'_ Kemudian dia meninggal, dan aku tahu di saat matanya menutup bahwa dia tak akan pernah memaafkanku─"

Harry mendengar gadis pelayan toko terkesiap, dan dia memandang ke atas dan mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan bibir tertutup rapat. Kemudian si gadis muda itu berbalik dan lari masuk ke ruang toko yang lebih dalam.

_Apa … ?_

Profesor McGonagall menggapai, dan menjangkau tangan Harry dalam tangannya, lembut tetapi erat, dan menariknya keluar ke jalan utama Diagon Alley, menggiringnya masuk ke dalam lorong di antara dua toko yang tersusun atas bata kotor dan membuntu dalam dinding tanah hitam pekat.

Sang penyihir tinggi mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke jalan utama dan berkata "_Quietus"_ katanya, dan layar kesunyian turun di sekitar mereka, menghalangi semua suara-suara dari jalan.

_Apa salahku … ._

Profesor McGonagall berputar menghadap Harry. Dia tidak sepenuhnya memakai ekspresi Wajah Pelanggaran orang dewasa, tetapi ekspresinya datar, terkontrol. "Kamu harus ingat, Tn. Potter," katanya, "bahwa ada perang di negara ini sepuluh tahun lalu. Semua orang pernah mengalami kehilangan, dan perkataan tentang temanmu mati di depanmu─tak boleh dilakukan sembarangan."

"Aku─aku tak bermaksud untuk─" Konsekuensi wajar muncul bagaikan batu yang jatuh ke dalam imajinasi Harry yang luar biasa nyata. Dia berkata tentang seseorang yang menghembuskan napas terakhirnya─dan kemudian gadis pelayan toko tadi lari─dan perang berakhir sepuluh tahun lalu jadi gadis itu berusia paling tidak delapan atau sembilan tahun, waktu, waktu, "Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk … ." Harry tersedak, dan berbalik dan berusaha untuk lari dari tatapan si penyihir dewasa tapi dinding tanah menghalangi jalannya dan dia belum memiliki tongkat sihir. "Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, aku _minta maaf!_"

Ada desahan panjang di belakangnya. "Aku tahu kamu menyesal, Tn. Potter."

Harry memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang. Profesor McGonagall hanya terlihat sedih, sekarang. "Aku minta maaf," kata Harry lagi, merasa sangat buruk. "Apakah hal yang seperti itu terjadi pada─" kemudian Harry mengunci bibirnya dan menutupinya dengan tangan untuk memastikan.

Wajah si penyihir dewasa berubah jadi sedikit lebih sedih. "Kamu harus belajar untuk berpikir sebelum berbicara, Tn. Potter, kalau tidak kamu akan menjalani hidup tanpa banyak teman. Itu sudah jadi takdir kebanyakan Ravenclaw, dan kuharap itu tak jadi takdirmu."

Harry hanya ingin melarikan diri. Dia ingin mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan menghapus seluruh memori tentang kejadian tadi dari ingatan Profesor McGonagall, lalu kembali bersamanya saat sebelum masuk ke toko lagi, _membuat semuanya tak terjadi─_

"Tapi untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Tn. Potter, tidak, tak ada yang seperti _itu_ pernah terjadi padaku. Tentu saja aku pernah melihat temanku menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, satu atau tujuh kali. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun pernah mengutukku saat mereka mati, dan aku tak pernah berpikir kalau mereka tak akan pernah memaafkan aku. Kenapa kamu sampai _berkata_ seperti itu, Tn. Potter? Kenapa kamu bahkan sampai _memikirkan_ itu?"

"Aku, aku, aku," Harry menelan ludah. Itu hanya aku selalu mencoba untuk membayangkan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi," dan mungkin karena dia juga sedikit bercanda tapi dia lebih memilih menggigit lidahnya sendiri daripada mengatakan itu sekarang.

"Apa?" kata Profesor McGonagall. "Tapi _kenapa?_"

"Supaya aku bisa mencegah kejadian itu!"

"Tn. Potter … " suara si penyihir dewasa terdengar mengecil. Lalu dia mendesah, dan berlutut di sampingnya. "Tn. Potter," katanya, lembut sekarang, "Bukanlah tanggung jawabmu untuk menjaga para murid di Hogwarts. itu tanggung jawabku. Aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu ataupun yang lain. Hogwarts adalah tempat paling aman untuk anak-anak penyihir di seluruh dunia sihir, dan Madam Pomfrey memiliki kantor penyembuh lengkap. Kamu tak akan membutuhkan kotak penyembuh sama sekali, apalagi satu yang berharga lima Galleon."

"Tapi aku _butuh!_" Harry meledak. "_tidak ada tempat_ yang benar-benar aman sepenuhnya! Dan bagaimana kalau orang tuaku kena serangan jantung atau terkena kecelakaan ketika aku pulang waktu Natal─Madam Pomfrey tidak akan ada di sana, aku akan membutuhkan kotak penyembuhku sendiri─"

"_Demi _nama Merlin … " kata Profesor McGonagall. Dia berdiri, dan melihat ke bawah pada Harry dengan ekspresi tercabik antara kejengkelan dan keprihatinan. "Tidak perlu untuk memikirkan hal-hal seburuk itu, Tn. Potter!"

Ekspresi Harry membelit dalam kepahitan, mendengar itu. "Ya itu _perlu!_ Kalau kamu tak memikirkannya, kamu tidak hanya melukai dirimu sendiri, kamu akan berakhir melukai orang lain!"

Profesor McGonagall membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya. Si penyihir menggosok batang hidungnya, terlihat merenung. "Tn. Potter … kalau aku menawarkan untuk mendengarkanmu sebentar … apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu ceritakan padaku?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kenapa kamu meyakini bahwa kamu harus senantiasa siap siaga menghadapi hal-hal buruk yang bisa terjadi padamu."

Harry memandangnya bingung. Itu adalah aksioma yang terbukti dengan sendirinya. "Yah …" kata Harry perlahan. Dia berusaha menyusun pikirannya. Bagaimana dia _bisa_ menjelaskannya sendiri pada Profesor-penyihir, kalau dia bahkan belum tahu dasarnya? "Peneliti Muggle sudah menemukan bahwa orang-orang biasanya terlalu optimis, dibandingkan dengan realita. Seperti misalnya mereka mengatakan kalau sesuatu hanya akan membutuhkan waktu dua hari dan ternyata membutuhkan waktu sepuluh hari, atau mereka mengatakan bahwa itu akan membutuhkan waktu dua bulan dan ternyata membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh lima tahun. Misalnya, dalam satu eksperimen, mereka bertanya pada para murid untuk lamanya waktu mereka bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dalam tingkat keyakinan 50% yakin, 75% yakin, dan 99% yakin, dan hanya 13%, 19%, dan 45% murid yang benar-benar menyelesaikan sesuai waktu yang mereka sebutkan. Dan mereka menemukan bahwa alasannya adalah bahwa ketika mereka bertanya pada satu kelompok untuk estimasi keadaan-terbaik kalau semua berjalan sebaik mungkin, dan kelompok lain untuk estimasi keadaan-biasa kalau semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, mereka mendapat jawaban yang secara statistik tak ada bedanya. Kamu lihat, kalau kamu bertanya pada seseorang apa yang mereka harapkan dalam keadaan _normal_, mereka memvisualisasi apa yang menyerupai garis kemungkinan maksimum di tiap langkah prosesnya─semua berjalan sesuai rencana, dengan tanpa kejutan. Tetapi sebenarnya, karena lebih dari setengah murid tidak menyelesaikan di mana mereka 99% yakin dalam waktu yang mereka rencanakan mereka akan selesai, realita biasanya memberikan hasil yang sedikit lebih buruk dari 'keadaan terburuk'. Itu dinamakan kekeliruan perencanaan, dan cara terbaik untuk mengatasinya adalah dengan cara bertanya berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan terakhir kali mereka melakukannya. Itu namanya memakai sudut pandang eksternal bukannya sudut pandang internal. Tapi ketika kamu mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan belum bisa melakukannya, kamu hanya tinggal berpandangan sangat, sangat, sangat pesimistik. Seperti, sebegitu pesimistik hingga realita akhirnya terjadi _lebih baik_ dari yang kamu harapkan sesering keadaan terjadi lebih buruk. Sebenarnya _sangat sukar_ untuk jadi _sebegitu_ pesimistik hingga kamu bisa _memandang terlalu rendah_ kehidupan nyata. Seperti waktu aku berusaha keras untuk jadi murung dan aku membayangkan salah satu dari teman sekelasku tergigit, tapi ternyata yang terjadi adalah bahwa Pelahap Maut yang masih tersisa menyerang seluruh sekolah untuk mendapatkanku. Tapi paling tidak─"

"Stop," kata Profesor McGonagall.

Harry berhenti. Dia baru saja ingin mengatakan bahwa paling tidak mereka tahu bahwa sang Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan menyerang, karena dia sudah mati.

"Aku pikir aku mungkin kurang jelas mengungkapkannya," kata si penyihir, suara Skotlandia cermatnya terdengar lebih hati-hati. "Apakah ada yang pernah terjadi pada _dirimu sendiri_ yang membuatmu takut, Tn. Potter?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri cuma bukti anekdotal," Harry menjelaskan. "Itu tak memiliki bobot yang sama dengan suatu artikel jurnal dengan tinjauan-rekan dan bisa direplikasi tentang studi terkontrol dengan penempatan acak, banyak subjek, efek berukuran besar dan punya arti penting secara statistik."

Profesor McGonagall mencubit batang hidungnya, menarik napas, dan mengeluarkannya. "Aku tetap ingin mendengarkan," katanya.

"Um … ." kata Harry. Dia mengambil napas panjang. "Pernah terjadi beberapa kali perampokan di lingkungan kami, dan ibuku menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan wajan yang ia pinjam dari tetangga yang berjarak dua jalan, dan aku berkata bahwa aku tak mau karena aku bisa dirampok, dan dia berkata, 'Harry, jangan berkata hal seperti itu!' seperti berpikir tentang hal itu akan _membuatnya_ terjadi, jadi kalau aku tak mengatakannya, aku akan aman. Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan kenapa aku tak tenang, dan dia tetap memaksaku untuk melaksanakannya juga. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk tahu seberapa tak mungkinnya secara statistik untuk seorang perampok mengincarku, tapi aku cukup dewasa untuk tahu bahwa tak-memikirkan tentang sesuatu tidak mencegah sesuatu itu terjadi, jadi aku sangat-sangat takut."

"Tak ada yang lain?" kata Profesor McGonagall setelah diam sesaat, ketika jelas bahwa Harry sudah selesai. "Tidak ada hal yang _lain_ lagi yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tahu itu _terdengar_ tak seberapa," Harry membela. "Tapi itu adalah salah satu dari momen-momen kehidupan yang penting, kamu tahu? Maksudku, aku _tahu _bahwa tak memikirkan tentang sesuatu tak akan mencegahnya dari terjadi, aku _tahu_ itu, tapi aku bisa lihat bahwa Mum benar-benar berpikir demikian." Harry berhenti, berjuang melawan marah yang berusaha naik lagi ketika ia memikirkannya. "Dia _tidak mau mendengarkan_. Aku mencoba memberitahunya, aku _memohon_ padanya untuk tak menyuruhku keluar, dan dia hanya _tertawa_. Semua yang aku katakan, dianggapnya sebagai suatu gurauan besar … ." Harry memaksa murka hitamnya untuk turun lagi. "Di saat itulah aku sadar bahwa tiap orang yang harusnya melindungiku adalah benar-benar gila, dan bahwa mereka tidak akan mendengarkan aku entah seberapa banyak aku memohon mereka, dan bahwa aku tak akan pernah mengharapkan mereka untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan benar." Terkadang maksud baik itu tak cukup, terkadang kamu harus jadi waras … .

Ada kesunyian panjang.

Harry mengambil kesempatan untuk bernapas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan dirinya. Tidak ada artinya marah. Tidak ada artinya marah. _Semua _orangtua memang seperti itu, _tidak ada_ orang dewasa yang akan menurunkan diri mereka sendiri sebegitu jauh sampai ke level setara anak kecil dan mendengarkan, orangtua genetisnya juga tidak ada bedanya. Kewarasan hanyalah satu titik kecil cahaya di tengah malam, suatu pengecualian yang teramat langka dalam aturan kegilaan, jadi tidak ada artinya marah.

Harry tidak menyukai dirinya sendiri waktu dia marah.

"Terima kasih sudah berbagi tentang hal itu, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall setelah beberapa saat. Ada pandangan abstrak di wajahnya (hampir sama persis seperti pandangan yang muncul di wajah Harry sendiri ketika dia bereksperimen dengan kantongnya, kalau saja Harry sempat melihat dirinya sendiri di kaca untuk menyadari hal ini). "Aku harus memikirkan tentang hal ini." Dia berbalik menghadap mulut lorong, dan mengangkat tongkatnya─

"Um," kata Harry, "bisakah kita pergi membeli kotak penyembuhnya sekarang?"

Sang penyihir berhenti, dan melihat balik pada dia dengan tegap. "Dan kalau aku bilang tidak─bahwa itu terlalu mahal untukmu dan kamu tak akan membutuhkannya─lalu apa?"

Wajah Harry berpilin dalam pahit. "Persis seperti yang kamu pikirkan Profesor McGonagall. _Persis_ seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Aku akan menyimpulkan bahwa kamu adalah orang dewasa gila lain yang tak bisa diajak bicara, dan aku akan tetap mulai merencanakan bagaimana caranya untuk memperoleh kotak penyembuh."

"Aku adalah walimu dalam perjalanan ini," Profesor McGonagall berkata dengan rona bahaya. "Aku _tidak akan _mengizinkanmu memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri."

"Aku mengerti," kata Harry. Dia menjaga agar kemarahan tidak memasuki suaranya, dan tak mengatakan hal lain yang ada di pikirannya. Profesor McGonagall sudah mengatakan bahwa dia harus bisa berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Dia mungkin akan melupakannya besok, tapi paling tidak dia bisa mengingatnya untuk lima menit.

Tongkat sihir si penyihir membuat lingkaran tipis di tangannya, dan suara-suara Diagon Alley kembali lagi. "Baiklah, anak muda," katanya. "Ayo kita beli kotak penyembuh itu."

Rahang Harry terjatuh karena kaget. Kemudian dia buru-buru mengejar, dan nyaris tersandung dalam ketergesaannya.

* * *

Toko itu masih sama seperti saat mereka meninggalkannya, benda-benda yang bisa dikenali dan yang tidak bisa dikenali masih tertata di pajangan kayu miring, cahaya abu masih melindunginya dan si gadis pelayan toko sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula. Si gadis pelayan toko melihat ke atas saat mereka mendekat, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya ketika mereka mendekat, dan Harry berbicara pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan, "Aku mohon maaf untuk–"

Mereka menjauh dan melihat satu sama lain, dan kemudian si gadis pelayan toko tertawa kecil. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu dapat masalah dengan Profesor McGonagall," katanya. Suaranya merendah berkonspirasional. "Aku harap dia tidak _terlalu_ kejam padamu."

"_Della!_" kata Profesor McGonagall, terdengar seolah merasa dipermalukan.

"Kantong emas," Harry berkata pada kantongnya, dan kemudian melihat ke atas lagi memandang si gadis pelayan toko sembari menghitung lima Galleon. "Jangan khawatir, aku paham kalau dia hanya kejam padaku karena dia menyayangiku."

Dia menghitung lima Galleon pada si gadis pelayan toko selagi Profesor McGonagall mengoceh sesuatu yang tak penting. "Satu Kotak Penyembuhan Darurat Plus, tolong."

Sebenarnya terasa sedikit menakutkan melihat bagaimana Mulut Melebar menelan kotak medis berukuran koper. Harry tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya tentang bagaimana kalau dia sendiri mencoba masuk ke dalam kantong mokeskin, mengingat bahwa satu-satunya orang yang memasukkanlah yang bisa mengeluarkannya lagi.

Waktu si kantong sudah selesai … memakan … pembelian yang susah payah didapatnya, Harry bersumpah dia mendengar suara sendawa kecil sesudahnya. Itu _haruslah_ sesuatu yang dimantrakan dengan sengaja. Hipotesis alternatifnya terlalu menakutkan untuk dipikirkan … bahkan Harry tidak bisa _memikirkan_ hipotesis alternatif lainnya. Harry melihat lagi ke Profesor, saat mereka sekali lagi berjalan melewati Diagon Alley. "Kemana lagi sekarang?"

Profesor McGonagall menunjuk ke satu toko yang terlihat seperti terbuat dari daging bukannya bata dan ditutupi bulu bukannya cat tembok. "Hewan peliharaan kecil diizinkan dalam Hogwarts–kamu bisa membeli burung hantu untuk mengirim surat, misalnya–"

"Bisakah aku membayar Knut atau bagaimana dan _menyewa_ satu burung hantu waktu aku ingin mengirim surat?"

"Ya," kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Kalau begitu aku pikir secara empatis _tidak_."

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk, seperti sedang menandai satu poin. "Boleh aku bertanya kenapa tidak?"

"Aku pernah satu kali memelihara batu. Dia mati."

"Kamu berpikir tak mampu merawat binatang peliharaan?"

"Aku _mampu_," kata Harry, "tapi aku akan jadi obsesif sepanjang hari tentang apakah aku ingat untuk memberinya makan di hari itu atau apakah dia perlahan kelaparan di kandangnya, bertanya-tanya di mana majikannya berada dan kenapa tidak ada makanan."

"Burung hantu malang," si penyihir dewasa berkata dalam suara lembut. "Ditinggalkan begitu saja. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan."

"Yah, aku kira dia akan jadi benar-benar lapar dan mulai mencoba mencakar jalannya keluar dari sangkarnya atau kotak atau apapun, walau dia mungkin tidak akan terlalu beruntung dengan itu–"Harry tiba-tiba berhenti.

Si penyihir terus melanjutkan, masih dalam suara lembut. "Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Maaf," kata Harry, dan dia menggapai dan membawa Profesor McGonagall dengan tangan, lembut tapi tegas, dan menariknya ke dalam lorong lain; setelah menghindari sebegitu banyak pengucap-selamat prosesnya sudah hampir tak terasa jadi kebiasaan. "Tolong lemparkan mantra peredam suara itu."

"_Quietus._"

Suara Harry bergetar. "Burung hantu itu _tidak_ menggambarkan diriku, orangtuaku _tidak pernah_ mengunciku dalam lemari dan meninggalkanku kelaparan, aku _tidak_ punya ketakutan ditinggalkan dan aku _tidak suka jalur pikiranmu, Profesor McGonagall!_"

Si penyihir melihat ke bawah padanya dengan muram."Dan pikiran macam apa itu, Tn. Potter?"

"Kamu pikir kalau aku," Harry punya kesulitan mengucapkannya, "Kalau aku _dianiaya?_"

"Benarkah itu?"

"_Tidak!_" Harry berteriak. "Tidak, aku tak pernah dianiaya! Kamu pikir aku _bodoh?_ Aku _tahu_ tentang konsep pelecehan anak, aku _tahu_ tentang sentuhan yang tak pantas dan semua itu dan kalau ada yang seperti itu terjadi aku akan memanggil polisi! Dan melaporkannya pada guruku! Dan mencari layanan sosial dari buku telepon! Dan memberitahu Kakek dan Nenek dan Ny. Figg! Tapi orangtuaku _tak pernah_ melakukan sesuatu yang seperti itu, tidak akan _pernah!_ _Berani_ benar kamu memberi kesan macam itu!

Si penyihir dewasa memandangnya tegap. "Sudah jadi tugasku sebagai Wakil Kepala Sekolah untuk menyelidiki tanda-tanda kemungkinan penganiayaan anak-anak yang berada di bawah asuhanku."

Kemarahan Harry sudah melonjak tak terkontrol jadi kemurkaan hitam, murni. "Jangan pernah kamu _berani_ menghembuskan satu katapun tentang ini, tentang _gagasan _ini pada orang lain! _Tak seorangpun_, kamu dengar, McGonagall? Tuduhan semacam itu bisa merusak orang dan menghancurkan keluarga bahkan biarpun orangtuanya memang benar-benar tak bersalah! Aku sudah membaca cerita macam itu di koran!" Suara Harry sudah menanjak jadi teriakan bernada tinggi. "_Sistem_ tak tahu begaimana _menghentikannya_, sistem tak mempercayai orangtua _ataupun_ si anak waktu mereka mengatakan bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa! _Jangan pernah kamu berani mengancam keluargaku seperti itu! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan rumahku!_"

"Harry," kata si penyihir dewasa dengan lembut, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan padanya–

Harry mengambil langkah mundur cepat, dan tangannya tersentak dan menyingkirkan tangan si penyihir.

McGonagall terpaku, lalu dia menarik lagi tangannya, dan mengambil langkah mundur. "Harry, tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Aku mempercayaimu."

"_Benarkah,_" desis Harry. Kemurkaannya masih mendidih dalam darahnya. "Atau kamu cuma menunggu waktu berpisah denganku supaya bisa membuat laporan pengaduan?"

"Harry, aku sudah lihat rumahmu. Aku sudah lihat kamu dengan orangtuamu. Mereka mencintaimu. Kamu mencintai mereka. Aku benar-benar mempercayaimu waktu kamu berkata bahwa orangtuamu tak menganiaya kamu. Tapi aku _harus_ bertanya, karena ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang berlangsung di sini."

Harry memandangnya dingin. "Seperti apa?"

"Harry, aku sudah melihat banyak anak-anak teraniaya dalam waktuku di Hogwarts, akan menghancurkan hatimu kalau kamu tahu seberapa banyak. Dan, waktu kamu bahagia, kamu tidak berlaku seperti anak-anak itu, tidak _sama sekali_. Kamu tersenyum pada orang asing, kamu memeluk orang-orang, aku memegang pundakmu dan kamu tidak tersentak. Walau terkadang, cuma terkadang, kamu berkata atau melakukan sesuatu yang _benar-benar_ terlihat seperti … seseorang yang menghabiskan sebelas tahun pertama waktu hidup mereka terkunci dalam gudang. Bukan seperti keluarga bahagia yang aku lihat kemarin." Profesor McGonagall memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya semakin bertambah bingung.

Harry meresapi perkataan tadi, memprosesnya. Murka hitam mulai menyurut hilang, seiring dia sadar bahwa dia sudah didengarkan dengan hormat, dan keluarganya tidak dalam bahaya.

"Dan _bagaimana_ kamu menjelaskan pengamatanmu, Profesor McGonagall?"

"Aku tak tahu," katanya. "Tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi padamu yang kamu sendiri tak ingat."

Kemarahan melonjak lagi dalam diri Harry. Itu terdengar sangat mirip dengan yang dia baca di cerita-cerita koran tentang keluarga yang hancur. "Pemendaman ingatan itu cuma _pseudosains!_ Orang _tidak_ memendam ingatan traumatis mereka, mereka mengingatnya _terlalu_ jelas selama sisa masa hidup mereka!"

"Bukan, Tn. Potter. Ada Mantra yang disebut Obliviation."

Harry diam terpaku. "Mantra yang menghapus ingatan?"

Si penyihir dewasa mengangguk. "Bukan seluruh efek dari pengalamannya, kalau kamu paham apa yang kukatakan, Tn. Potter."

Tubuh Harry mulai menggigil. Hipotesis _itu_ … _tak_ bisa dibantah dengan mudah. "Tapi orangtuaku tak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Memang tidak," kata Profesor McGonagall. "itu haruslah dilakukan oleh seseorang dari dunia sihir. Tidak … ada cara untuk memastikan, sayangnya."

Keahlian rasionalis Harry mulai kembali aktif. "Profesor McGonagall, seberapa yakin anda dengan pengamatan anda, dan apakah ada penjelasan alternatif yang lain?"

Si penyihir membuka tangannya, seolah menunjukkan kekosongannya. "Yakin? _Tak ada satupun_ yang kuyakini, Tn. Potter. Dalam seluruh masa hidupku aku belum pernah bertemu orang lain yang sama sepertimu. Terkadang kamu tidak terlihat seperti anak umur sebelas tahun atau bahkan sepenuhnya _manusia_."

Alis Harry naik ke langit–

"Aku minta maaf!" Profesor McGonagall berkata dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Tn. Potter. Aku berusaha menegaskan sudut pandangku dan aku takut kalau ternyata apa yang terucap berbeda dari apa yang kupikirkan–"

"Justru sebaliknya, Profesor McGonagall," kata Harry, dan tersenyum dengan perlahan. "Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian yang sangat besar. Tapi apakah anda mau mendengar penjelasan alternatifku?"

"Silakan."

"Seorang anak sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak terlalu lebih pintar dibanding orangtua mereka," kata Harry. "Atau terlalu lebih waras, mungkin–ayahku bisa saja mengalahkanku kalau dia, kamu tahu, benar-benar _serius_, bukannya memakai kecerdasan dewasanya hanya untuk mencari-cari alasan baru untuk tidak merubah pikirannya–" Harry berhenti. "Aku terlalu cerdas, Profesor. Tak ada yang perlu kukatakan pada anak normal. Orang dewasa tidak cukup menghormatiku untuk benar-benar berbicara denganku. Dan jujur saja, kalaupun mereka mau, mereka tak akan terdengar sepintar Richard Feynman, jadi aku lebih baik membaca sesuatu yang Richard Feynman tulis saja. Aku _terisolir_, Profesor McGonagall. Aku sudah terisolir seumur hidupku. Mungkin itu memiliki efek yang sama seperti dikunci dalam gudang. Dan aku terlalu pintar untuk memandang orangtuaku dengan cara pendang yang dirancang untuk dilakukan anak normal. Orangtuaku mencintaiku, tapi mereka tak merasa diwajibkan untuk merespon pada alasan, dan terkadang aku merasa seolah merekalah yang seperti anak-anak–anak yang tak mau _mendengarkan_ dan mempunyai kekuasaan absolut atas seluruh eksistensiku. Aku mecoba untuk tak terlalu getir tentangnya, tapi aku juga mencoba untuk jadi _jujur_ terhadap diri sendiri, jadi, ya, aku merasa getir. Dan aku juga memiliki masalah manajemen marah, tapi aku sedang berusaha mengatasinya. Itu saja."

"_Itu saja?_"

Harry mengangguk tegas. "Itu saja. Aku yakin, Profesor McGonagall, bahkan dalam dunia sihir Inggris, penjelasan normal selalu layak untuk _dipertimbangkan?_"

* * *

Adalah di waktu kemudian di hari itu, matahari turun di langit musim panas dan para pembelanja mulai berangsur-angsur habis. Beberapa toko mulai tutup; Harry dan Profesor McGonagall sudah membeli buku-buku pelajarannya dari 'Flourish and Blotts' nyaris sebelum tutup. Cuma sedikit ledakan waktu Harry sudah mengantri untuk kata kunci "Arithmancy" dan mendapati bahwa buku pelajaran untuk tahun ketujuh itu tak menyebut hal matematis yang lebih rumit dari trigonometri.

Walaupun di saat ini, impian akan buah penelitian yang tergantung rendah sedang jauh dari pikiran Harry.

Di saat ini, keduanya sedang berjalan keluar dari toko Ollivander, dan Harry sedang memandangi tongkat sihirnya. Dia mengayunkannya, dan muncullah kemilau multiwarna, yang seharusnya tidak memberi kejutan lebih setelah hal-hal yang ia lihat hari ini, tapi entah kenapa─

_Aku bisa sihir._

_Aku. Dalam, diriku sendiri. Aku ini magis; aku ini penyihir._

Dia sudah _merasakan_ sihir mengalir dalam tangannya, dan di waktu itu juga, sadar bahwa ia selalu memiliki rasa itu, bahwa dia sudah mempunyainya seluruh hidupnya, rasa yang bukan penglihatan atau suara atau bau atau pengecap atau sentuhan tapi cuma sihir. Bagai memiliki mata tetapi membiarkannya tetap tertutup, hingga kamu tak sadar bahwa kamu melihat kegelapan; dan kemudian satu hari mata itu terbuka, dan menyaksikan dunia. Getaran itu mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, menyentuh seluruh bagian dirinya, membangunkan mereka, lalu hilang dalam sekejap; meninggalkan hanya suatu pengetahuan bahwa dia sekarang adalah penyihir, dan akan selalu sejak dulu, dan bahkan, dalam cara yang aneh, selalu mengetahuinya.

Dan─

_"Benar-benar menarik bahwa kamu ditakdirkan untuk tongkat sihir ini ketika saudara tongkat ini, saudaranya memberimu luka itu." _

Itu tidak _mungkin_ suatu kebetulan. Ada sekitar _ribuan_ tongkat sihir dalam toko itu. Yah, oke, sebenarnya itu _bisa_ saja suatu kebetulan, ada sekitar 6 milyar orang di dunia dan kebetulan dengan tingkat kemungkinan seribu banding satu terjadi tiap hari. Tapi Teorema Bayes berkata bahwa hipotesis masuk akal yang membuatnya _lebih _tinggi dari seribu banding satu untuk dia akhirnya bertemu dengan saudara tongkat sihir Pangeran Kegelapan, akan selalu punya keuntungan.

Profesor McGonagall hanya berkata tentang _betapa ganjil_ hal itu dan tak meneruskannya, yang membuat Harry jadi kaget atas rasa _tak penasaran_ semata yang begitu luar biasa dalam diri para penyihir. Tidak dalam dunia _manapun_ Harry akan hanya berkata "Hm" dan berjalan keluar dari toko tanpa sedikitpun _mencoba_ untuk membuat suatu hipotesis atas apa yang terjadi.

Tangan kirinya naik dan menyentuh lukanya.

Apa … _sebenarnya_ …

"Sekarang kamu adalah seorang penyihir penuh," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Selamat."

Harry mengangguk.

"Dan apa pendapatmu tentang dunia sihir?" katanya.

"Ini aneh," kata Harry. "Aku seharusnya sedang berpikir tentang semua yang sudah aku lihat dari sihir … semua yang aku tahu bisa terjadi, dan semua yang aku sekarang tahu adalah kebohongan, dan seluruh tugas di depanku untuk kupahami. Tetapi aku malah mendapati diri teralihkan oleh hal-hal remah seperti," harry menurunkan suaranya, "seluruh perkara Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup ini." Sepertinya tak ada orang di sekitar, tapi tak ada gunanya menantang nasib.

Profesor McGonagall _berdeham_. "Benarkah? Kelihatan kok."

Harry mengangguk. "Ya, ini hanya … _aneh_. Untuk mengetahui bahwa kamu adalah bagian dari suatu cerita besar, petualangan mengalahkan si Pangeran Kegelapan yang besar dan mengerikan, dan itu sudah _selesai_. Berakhir. Benar-benar sudah usai. Seperti kalau kamu adalah Frodo Baggins dan kamu mengetahui bahwa orangtuamu membawamu ke Mount Doom dan sudah membuatmu melemparkan Cincin ketika kamu berusia satu tahun dan kamu bahkan tak mengingatnya."

Senyum Profesor McGonagall entah kenapa terlihat konstan.

"Kamu tahu, kalau aku adalah orang lain, siapapun itu, aku mungkin akan sedikit cemas hidup dengan awal yang seperti itu. _Wah, Harry, apa yang sudah kamu lakukan setelah kamu mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan? Toko bukumu sendiri? Luar biasa! Hey, kamu tahu tidak aku menamakan anakku seperti namamu?_ Tapi aku berharap supaya ini tidak jadi masalah." Harry mendesah. "Tapi tetap saja … ini sudah cukup untuk membuatku berharap bahwa masih ada _beberapa_ hal yang belum selesai dari petualangan, hanya supaya aku bisa berkata bahwa, kau tahu, bagaimanapun _ikut berpartisipasi_."

"Oh?" kata Profesor McGonagall dalam nada yang aneh. "Dan apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Yah, contohnya, kamu tadi menyebutkan kalau orangtuaku dikhianati. Siapa yang mengkhianati mereka?"

"Sirius Black," kata si penyihir, hampir meludahkan namanya. "Dia di Azkaban. Penjara sihir."

Seberapa besar kemungkinannya Sirius Black melarikan diri dari penjara dan aku harus melacaknya dan mengalahkannya dalam suatu duel spektakuler, atau mungkin dalam cara yang lebih baik menaruh hadiah besar atas kepalanya dan bersembunyi di Australia sementara aku menunggu hasilnya?"

Profesor McGonagall berkedip. Dua kali. "Tidak mungkin. Belum pernah ada yang bisa melarikan diri dari Azkaban, dan aku meragukan bahwa _dia_ akan jadi yang pertama."

Harry sedikit skeptis terhadap kalimat "_tidak ada_ _orang_ yang pernah melarikan diri dari Azkaban" itu. Tapi tetap saja, mungkin dengan bantuan sihir kamu bisa mendapatkan penjara yang nyaris mendekati 100% sempurna, khususnya kalau kamu memiiki tongkat sihir dan mereka tidak. Cara terbaik untuk bisa keluar dari sana mungkin adalah untuk tidak masuk ke sana dari awalnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Harry. "Sepertinya sudah terselesaikan dengan rapi." Dia mendesah, menggosok tangannya ke kepala. "Atau mungkin si Pangeran Kegelapan belum _benar-benar_ mati malam itu. Tidak sepenuhnya. Arwahnya masih gentayangan, berbisik pada orang-orang dalam mimpi buruk dan yang meluap ke dunia nyata, mencari jalan untuk kembali ke tanah kehidupan yang dia sudah berjanji untuk hancurkan, dan sekarang, selaras dengan ramalan kuno, dia dan aku sudah terkunci dalam takdir duel hidup dan mati di mana pemenang akan kalah dan pecundang akan menang─"

Kepala Profesor McGonagall berpaling, dan matanya menatapi benda-benda di daerah sekitar, seolah mencari pendengar di jalanan.

"Aku cuma _bercanda_, Profesor," Harry berkata dengan jengkel. Sheesh, kenapa dia selalu menganggap serius semuanya─"

Sensasi yang mengendap perlahan mulai terasa di dalam perut Harry.

Profesor McGonagall melihat Harry dengan ekspresi tenang. Ekspresi yang sangat, _sangat_ tenang. Kemudian dia kenakan senyumannya. "Tentu saja kamu sedang bercanda, Tn. Potter."

_Aw crap._

Kalau Harry diharuskan menjadikan dugaan tanpa kata yang terlintas dalam pikirannya tadi ke dalam bentuk formal, itu akan jadi kira-kira seperti, 'Kalau aku estimasi kemungkinan dari Profesor McGonagall melakukan apa yang baru saja aku lihat sebagai hasil dari dirinya mengontrol dengan hati-hati ekspresinya sendiri, melawan kemungkinan terbagi atas semua hal yang dia akan lakukan _biasanya_ waktu aku membuat gurauan buruk, maka gelagat tadi adalah bukti signifikan kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.'

Tapi yang sebenarnya Harry pikirkan adalah, _Aw crap._

Harry memalingkan kepalanya sendiri untuk memindai jalan. Nggak, tidak ada orang di dekat sini. "Dia _belum_ mati, ya kan," Harry mendesah.

"Tn. Potter─"

"Sang Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup. _Tentu saja _dia masih hidup. Itu cuma _sikap_ atas _optimisme_ total yang membuatku bahkan _bermimpi_ atas hal yang sebaliknya. Aku _pasti_ sudah hilang _akal_, aku tak bisa _bayangkan_ apa yang sedang _kupikirkan_. Hanya karena _seseorang_ berkata bahwa tubuhnya ditemukan dalam keadaan terbakar sampai _hangus_, aku tak bisa bayangkan kenapa aku sampai bisa berpikir kalau dia sudah _mati_. _Sudah jelas_ kalau aku masih perlu banyak belajar tentang seni _pesimisme _yang pantas."

"Tn. Potter─"

"Paling tidak beritahu aku kalau memang tidak ada ramalan … ." Profesor McGonagall masih memberinya senyum cerah yang standar itu. "Oh, kamu _pasti_ baru bergurau."

"Tn. Potter, kamu tidak boleh membuat-buat hal untuk kamu khawatirkan─"

"Apakah kamu _benar-benar_ akan berkata seperti _itu_ padaku? Bayangkan bagaimana reaksiku nanti, waktu aku tahu kalau ternyata memang ada hal yang harus kukhawatirkan."

Senyum standarnya runtuh.

Pundak Harry merosot. "Aku punya segenap dunia sihir untuk dianalisa. Aku _tak_ punya waktu untuk ini."

Lalu keduanya diam, saat seorang pria dalam jubah oranye muncul di jalan dan dengan perlahan melewati mereka; mata Profesor McGonagall mengawasinya, tak kentara. Mulut Harry bergerak sewaktu dia menggigit keras bibirnya, dan mereka yang mengamati dengan seksama pasti memperhatikan munculnya setitik kecil darah.

Ketika pria berjubah oranye sudah melewati mereka jauh, Harry berkata lagi, dalam gumam rendah. "Apakah kamu akan memberitahuku yang sebenarnya sekarang, Profesor McGonagall? Dan jangan coba untuk mengabaikannya, aku tidak bodoh."

"Kamu baru _sebelas tahun_, Tn. Potter!" dia berkata dalam bisikan tajam.

"Dan karenanya tak pantas dianggap sebagai manusia. Maaf … untuk sesaat tadi, aku _lupa_."

"Hal ini adalah hal penting dan mengerikan! Ini semua adalah _rahasia_, Tn. Potter! Ini adalah suatu _malapetaka_ bahwa kamu, masih semuda ini, untuk bahkan tahu sebanyak ini! Kamu tidak boleh memberitahu _siapapun_, kamu mengerti? Siapapun itu!"

Seperti yang biasa terjadi pada Harry ketika dia _cukup_ marah, darahnya menjadi dingin bukannya panas, dan kejelasan gelap mengerikan turun menutupi pikirannya, memetakan taktik-taktik yang bisa dilakukan dan menilai konsekuensi mereka dengan realisme besi.

_Menekankan bahwa kamu memiliki hak untuk tahu: Gagal. Anak umur sebelas tahun tak punya hak untuk tahu apapun, di mata McGonagall._

_Berkata bahwa kamu tak akan mau berteman lagi: Gagal. Dia tidak menilai cukup tinggi persahabatan kalian._

_Menekankan bahwa kamu akan berada dalam bahaya kalau kamu tidak tahu: Gagal. Rencana sudah dibuat berdasarkan ketidaktahuanmu. Dan kerepotan _khusus_ dari berpikir ulang akan terlihat jauh lebih tak menyenangkan daripada prospek sepele yang _tak pasti _dari kamu akan berada dalam bahaya._

_Keadilan dan akal sehat keduanya akan gagal. Antara kamu harus menemukan sesuatu yang kamu miliki dan dia inginkan, atau menemukan sesuatu yang kamu tahu dia takuti … ._

Ah.

"Kalau begitu, Profesor," kata Harry dalam nada rendah dan dingin, "Sepertinya aku memiliki sesuatu yang kamu inginkan. Kamu bisa, kalau kamu mau, memberitahuku yang sebenarnya, kebenaran_ seluruhnya_, dan sebagai gantinya akan kujaga rahasiamu. Atau kamu bisa mencoba untuk tetap membuatku tak tahu dan mencoba menjadikanku sebagai pionmu, yang kemudian akan membuatku tak berhutang apa-apa atasmu."

McGonagall terhenti di jalan. Matanya membara dan suaranya turun jadi desisan tegas. "Berani benar kamu!"

_"Berani benar kamu!"_ Harry berbisik balik padanya.

"Kamu mau _memeras_ aku?"

Bibir Harry berpilin. "Aku sedang _menawarimu_ suatu _bantuan_. Aku _memberimu_ kesempatan untuk melindungi rahasia berharga_mu_. Kalau kamu menolak aku punya _setiap_ motif alami untuk bertanya di tempat lain, bukan karena kamu, tetapi karena aku _harus tahu!_ Jangan tenggelam dalam kemarahan tak bergunamu pada seorang _bocah_ yang kamu anggap harus mematuhimu, dan kamu akan sadar bahwa orang dewasa manapun akan melakukan hal yang sama! _Lihatlah dari sudut pandangku! Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau itu adalah KAMU?_"

Harry memandang McGonagall, mengamatinya bernapas dengan berat. Terpikir olehnya kalau inilah saat untuk melonggarkan tekanan, biarkan mendidih dulu untuk sementara. "Kamu tidak harus memutuskannya sekarang," kata Harry dalam nada yang terdengar lebih normal. "Aku paham kalau kamu membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan _tawaran_ku … tapi aku memperingatkanmu tentang satu hal," kata Harry, suaranya beranjak dingin. "Jangan mencoba mantra Obliviation itu padaku. Beberapa waktu lalu aku membuat suatu sinyal, dan aku sudah mengirim sinyal itu pada diriku sendiri. Kalau aku menemukan sinyal itu dan aku tak _ingat_ pernah mengirimnya … ." Harry membiarkan suaranya memanjang.

Wajah McGonagall masih bekerja waktu ekspresinya berubah. "Aku … tidak berpikir untuk meng-Obliviate kamu, Tn. Potter … tapi dari mana kamu _menciptakan_ sinyal macam itu kalau kamu tidak tahu tentang─"

"Aku memikirkannya waktu membaca buku fiksi ilmiah Muggle, dan berkata pada diriku, _yah, untuk jaga-jaga …_ . dan tidak, aku tak akan memberitahumu apa sinyalnya, aku tidak bodoh."

"Aku tak berencana untuk bertanya," kata McGonagall. Dia terlihat seperti menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan seketika terlihat sangat tua, dan sangat lelah. "Ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan, Tn. Potter. Bisakah kita ambil kopermu, dan membawamu pulang? Aku percaya kamu tidak akan membicarakan tentang hal ini sampai aku memiliki waktu untuk berpikir. Tetap ingat bahwa hanya ada dua orang lain dalam dunia ini yang mengetahui tentang masalah ini, dan mereka adalah Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore dan Profesor Severus Snape."

Jadi. Informasi baru; itu adalah tanda damai. Harry mengangguk menerimanya, dan memutar kepalanya untuk memandang ke depan, dan mulai berjalan lagi, sewaktu darahnya mulai menghangat sekali lagi.

"Jadi sekarang aku harus mencari cara untuk membunuh Penyihir Kegelapan abadi," kata Harry, dan mendesah dalam frustrasi. "Aku benar-benar berharap kalau kamu memberitahuku _sebelum_ aku berbelanja."

* * *

Toko koper jelas terlihat lebih mewah dibanding semua toko yang sudah Harry kunjungi; tirainya tebal dan berpola halus, lantai dan dindingnya adalah kayu yang diwarna dan dipelitur, dan koper-koper menempati tempat terhormat dalam panggung gading mengkilap. Si penjual mengenakan jubah yang sebegitu bagus sampai hanya sekitar satu level di bawah jubah Lucius Malfoy, dan berbicara dengan kesopanan licin dan halus pada Harry dan juga Profesor McGonagall.

Harry sudah menanyakan pertanyaannya, dan sudah tertarik pada koper dari kayu yang terlihat berat, tidak dipelitur tetapi hangat dan solid, dengan ukiran pola naga pelindung yang matanya bergerak memandang siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Sebuah koper yang sudah dimantrai untuk jadi ringan, bisa mengecil sesuai perintah, bisa mengeluarkan tentakel berkuku dari bagian bawah dan merayap mengikuti pemiliknya. Suatu koper dengan dua laci di tiap empat sisinya yang masing-masing bisa keluar membuka suatu wadah sedalam seluruh koper itu sendiri. Suatu penutup dengan empat kunci yang masing-masing akan membuka tempat yang berbeda di dalam. Dan─ini bagian pentingnya─satu pegangan di bawah yang akan mengeluarkan bingkai berisi tangga menuju ke kamar kecil berlampu yang akan mempu memuat, Harry mengestimasi, sekitar dua belas lemari buku.

Kalau mereka bisa membuat bagasi seperti ini, Harry tak tahu kenapa ada yang susah-susah membeli rumah.

Seratus delapan Galleon emas. Itu adalah harga koper yang baik, sudah terpakai sesekali. Sekitar lima puluh pound Inggris untuk satu Galleon, itu sudah cukup untuk membeli mobil bekas. Itu akan jadi lebih mahal dari seluruh pembelian Harry sampai sekarang dijumlahkan.

Sembilan puluh tujuh Galleon. Itu adalah berapa banyak sisa yang ada dalam kantong emas Harry yang diizinkan dibawa keluar dari Gringotts.

Profesor McGonagall mengenakan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. Setelah seharian berbelanja dia tidak perlu bertanya pada Harry berapa banyak sisa emas di kantongnya, setelah si penjual menyebutkan harganya, yang artinya sang Profesor bisa melakukan hitungan di luar kepala dengan baik tanpa pena dan kertas. Sekali lagi, Harry mengingatkan dirinya bahwa _buta secara ilmiah_ sama sekali tak sama dengan _bodoh_.

"Aku minta maaf, anak muda," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Ini sepenuhnya salahku. Aku ingin mengantarmu kembali ke Gringotts, tapi bank sudah tutup kecuali untuk layanan darurat saja sekarang."

Harry melihatnya, bertanya-tanya … .

"Baiklah," Profesor McGongall mendesah, saat dia berayun pada satu tumit, "mungkin lebih baik kita pergi, kurasa."

… dia _belum_ benar-benar kehilangan kendali ketika seorang anak berani menentangnya. Dia tidak bahagia, tapi dia _berpikir_ bukannya meledak dalam kemarahan. Memang mungkin saja karena ada Pangeran Kegelapan abadi yang harus dilawan–bahwa dia membutuhkan jasa Harry. Tapi kebanyakan orang dewasa tidak mampu bahkan untuk berpikir sepanjang itu; tidak akan memikirkan _konsekuensi masa depan_ sama sekali, kalau seseorang dengan status lebih rendah menolak menuruti mereka … .

"Profesor?" kata Harry.

Si penyihir berbalik dan melihatnya.

Harry mengambil napas panjang. Dia perlu sedikit marah untuk apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang, kalau tidak dia tak akan punya keberanian untuk melakukannya. _Dia tidak mendengarkanku_, katanya dalam hati, _aku harusnya mengambil lebih banyak emas tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan_ … . Memfokuskan seluruh dunianya pada McGonagall dan pentingnya menundukkan percakapan ini menurut kemauannya, dia berkata.

"Profesor, kamu berpikir seratus Galleon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk satu koper. Karena itulah kamu tidak mengingatkanku sebelum itu berkurang jadi sembilan puluh tujuh. Yang merupakan hal yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh hasil penelitian–itulah yang terjadi kalau mereka meninggalkan _sedikit_ margin error. Mereka tidak cukup pesimis. Kalau itu menurut mauku, aku akan mengambil _dua ratus_ Galleon hanya untuk memastikan. Ada cukup banyak uang dalam brankas itu, dan aku bisa mengembalikan kelebihannya nanti. Tapi aku pikir kamu tidak akan membiarkanku melakukannya. Aku pikir kamu akan marah padaku bahkan hanya untuk bertanya. Apakah aku salah?"

"Aku kira aku harus mengakui kalau kamu benar," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Tapi, anak muda–"

"Hal macam itulah yang jadi alasan kenapa aku susah mempercayai orang dewasa." Entah bagaimana Harry menjaga suaranya stabil. "Karena mereka akan marah kalau kamu bahkan _mencoba_ untuk berargumen dengan mereka. Untuk mereka itu adalah penentangan dan kekurangajaran dan tantangan terhadap status mereka yang lebih tinggi. Kalau kamu mencoba berbicara pada mereka, mereka akan _marah_. Jadi kalau aku memiliki hal yang _benar-benar penting_ untuk dilaksanakan, aku tak akan bisa mempercayakannya padamu. Bahkan kalaupun kamu mendengarkan dengan perhatian penuh pada apapun yang kukatakan–karena itu adalah bagian dari _peran_ seseorang yang memainkan orang dewasa yang perhatian–kamu tidak akan pernah merubah tindakanmu, kamu tidak akan benar-benar berubah sikap, karena apapun yang kukatakan."

Si penjual menyaksikan mereka berdua dengan terkesima.

"Aku bisa memahami sudut pandangmu," kata Profesor McGonagall akhirnya. "Kalau aku terkadang terlalu ketat, tolong ingat bahwa aku sudah melayani sebagai Kepala Asrama Gryffindor selama paling tidak serasa ribuan tahun."

Harry mengangguk dan melanjutkan. "Jadi–misalnya aku memiliki cara untuk mengambil lebih banyak Galleon dari brankasku sendiri _tanpa_ kembali ke Gringotts, tapi itu melibatkan aku melanggar peran dari anak yang patuh. Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu dengan itu, walaupun kamu harus melangkah keluar dari peranmu sendiri sebagai Profesor McGonagall untuk mengambil keuntungan atasnya?"

"_Apa?_" kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Untuk menyebutnya dalam kata lain, kalau aku bisa membuat hari ini berjalan dengan berbeda, sehingga kita _tidak_ mengambil uang terlalu sedikit, apakah itu tidak jadi masalah walaupun itu melibatkan seorang anak bersikap kurang ajar pada orang dewasa kalau diingat kembali?"

"Kupikir … tak masalah … ." kata si penyihir, terlihat cukup bingung.

Harry mengeluarkan kantong mokeskin, dan berkata, "Sebelas Galleon yang berasal dari brankas keluargaku."

Dan kemudian muncul emas di tangan Harry.

Untuk sesaat mulut Profesor McGonagall terbuka lebar, kemudian rahangnya menutup rapat dan matanya mengecil dan dia berkata, "_Dari mana_ kamu dapat itu–"

"Dari brankas keluargaku, seperti yang tadi kubilang."

"_Bagaimana?_"

"Sihir."

"Itu bahkan bukan suatu jawaban!" bentak Profesor McGonagall, dan kemudian berhenti, berkedip.

"Tidak, memang bukan, ya kan? Aku _seharusnya_ mengaku bahwa itu karena aku setelah bereksperimen menemukan rahasia sejati atas bagaimana kantong ini bekerja dan bahwa dia bisa mengambil objek dari manapun, bukan hanya yang berada di dalamnya saja, kalau kamu menyusun kata permintaanmu dengan benar. Tapi sebenarnya ini berasal dari waktu aku jatuh ke gundukan emas tadi dan aku memasukkan beberapa Galleon ke kantongku. Siapapun yang memahami pesimisme tahu bahwa uang adalah sesuatu yang bisa jadi kamu butuhkan secara mendadak dan tanpa peringatan. Jadi sekarang apakah kamu marah padaku karena melanggar kewenanganmu? Atau lega karena kita berhasil dalam misi penting kita?"

Mata si penjual sudah lebar seperti cawan.

Dan si penyihir tinggi hanya berdiri di sana, terdiam.

"Disiplin dalam Hogwarts _harus _ditegakkan," dia berkata setelah satu menit penuh. "Untuk kepentingan _seluruh_ murid. Dan itu _harus_ termasuk sopan santun dan kepatuhan darimu kepada _seluruh_ profesor."

"Aku mengerti, Profesor McGonagall."

"Bagus. Sekarang mari kita beli koper itu dan pulang."

Harry merasa akan muntah, atau bersorak, atau pingsan, atau _sesuatu_. Itu adalah yang pertama kalinya argumen cermatnya berhasil pada _siapapun_. Mungkin karena itu juga kerena dia mempunyai sesuatu yang sangat serius yang seorang dewasa butuhkan darinya, tapi tetap–

Minerva McGonagall, +1 poin.

Harry membungkuk, dan memberikan kantong emas dan sebelas Galleon tambahan ke dalam tangan McGonagall. Terima kasih banyak Profesor. Bisakah anda menyelesaikan pembelian ini untukku? Aku harus pergi ke belakang."

Si penjual, bermanis-manis sekali lagi, menunjuk pada pintu dalam dinding dengan pegangan emas. Saat Harry mulai berjalan, dia mendengar si penjual bertanya dengan suara licinnya, "Boleh saya bertanya siapakah pemuda tadi, Madam McGonagall? Saya tebak dia Slytherin–tahun ketiga, mungkin?–dan berasal dari keluarga terkemuka, tapi aku tak mengenali–

Suara bantingan pintu kamar mandi memotong kata-katanya, dan setelah Harry mengenali kuncinya dan menguncinya, dia mengambil handuk sihir pembersih sendiri dan, dengan tangan gemetar, menyeka lembab di keningnya. Seluruh tubuh Harry basah dengan keringat yang membasahi sampai pakaian Mugglenya, walaupun paling tidak tak sampai terlihat menembus jubahnya.

* * *

Matahari terbenam dan itu memang sangat larut, di saat mereka berdiri lagi di halaman Leaky Cauldron, pemandangan sunyi berbalut dedaunan yang ada di antara Diagon Alley dunia sihir Inggris dan seluruh dunia Muggle. (Itu adalah suatu ekonomi yang _benar-benar_ terpisah …) Harry akan pergi ke telepon umum dan menghubungi ayahnya, setelah dia tiba di sisi lain. Dia tak perlu khawatir dengan apakah kopernya akan dicuri, ternyata. Kopernya berstatus benda sihir besar, sesuatu yang kebanyakan Muggle tidak akan perhatikan; itu adalah sebagian yang bisa kamu dapatkan di dalam dunia sihir, kalau kamu bersedia membayar harga setara mobil bekas.

"Jadi disinilah kita berpisah, untuk sementara waktu," kata Profesor McGonagall. Dia menggeleng kepala takjub. "Ini adalah hari paling aneh dalam hidupku selama … bertahun-tahun. Sejak hari aku tahu bahwa seorang anak telah mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku penasaran, melihat lagi ke belakang, apakah itu adalah hari wajar terakhir di dunia."

Oh, seperti _dia_ punya sesuatu yang bisa dikeluhkan. _Kamu pikir harimu sudah sureal? Coba punyaku._

"Aku sangat terkesan padamu hari ini," kata Harry padanya. "Aku harusnya ingat memujimu dengan suara lantang, aku bahkan menghadiahimu poin dan sebagainya."

"Terima kasih, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Kalau kamu sudah dimasukkan ke Asrama aku pasti sudah mengurangi sebegitu banyak poin sampai anak cucumu akan masih kalah dalam Piala Asrama."

"Terima _kasih,_ Profesor." Mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat untuk memanggilnya Minnie.

Wanita ini bisa jadi orang dewasa paling waras yang pernah dia temui, terlepas dari kurangnya latar belakang sains. Harry bahkan mempertimbangkan untuk memberinya penawaran tempat nomor dua dalam entah kelompok apa yang nanti ia buat untuk melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, walau dia tidak sebodoh sampai mengucapkannya keras-keras. _Sekarang apa nama yang bagus untuk itu … ? Pelahap Pelahap Maut?_

"Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu nanti, waktu sekolah mulai," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Dan, Tn. Potter, mengenai tongkat sihirmu─"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kamu katakan," kata Harry. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang berharga dan, dengan tusukan tajam nyeri batin, memutarnya di tangan, dan menyodorkannya pegangannya pada si penyihir. "Ambillah. Aku tak berencana untuk melakukan apapun, tidak satupun, tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu sampai mengalami mimpi buruk tentang aku meledakkan rumahku."

Profesor McGonagall menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Oh tidak, Tn. Potter! Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk tidak _menggunakan_ tongkat sihirmu di rumah, karena Kementerian bisa mendeteksi penggunaan sihir di bawah umur dan itu terlarang kalau tanpa pengawasan."

"Ah," kata Harry. "Itu kedengaran seperti aturan yang sangat masuk akal. Aku lega mengetahui dunia sihir menganggap serius hal semacam itu."

Profesor McGonagall menatap tajam padanya. "Kamu benar-benar serius mengatakan itu."

"Ya," kata Harry. "Aku mengerti itu. Sihir itu berbahaya dan aturan ada untuk alasan yang baik. Beberapa hal tertentu juga berbahaya. Aku mengerti itu juga. Ingat bahwa aku tidak bodoh."

"Aku sepertinya tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Terima kasih, Harry, itu benar-benar membuatku merasa lebih baik untuk mempercayakan hal-hal tertentu padamu. Selamat tinggal untuk sekarang."

Harry berputar akan pergi, masuk ke Leaky Cauldron dan keluar menuju dunia Muggle.

Sewaktu tangannya menyentuh pegangan pintu belakang, dia mendengar bisikan terakhir dari belakangnya.

"Hermione Granger."

"Apa?" Kata Harry, tangannya masih memegang pintu.

"Carilah anak gadis tahun pertama bernama Hermione Granger dalam kereta menuju Hogwarts."

"Siapa dia?"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan ketika Harry berbalik, Profesor McGonagall sudah hilang.

* * *

_Kelanjutan:_

Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore mencondongkan badannya di balik meja. Mata binarnya menatap Minerva. "Jadi, sayangku, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Harry?"

Minerva membuka mulutnya. Lalu dia menutupnya. Kemudian dia membukanya lagi. Tak ada kata yang keluar.

"Aku mengerti," Albus berkata dengan muram. "Terima kasih atas laporanmu, Minerva. Kamu boleh pergi."


	7. Tindakan Balasan

Whoa. Juru bicara untuk agen literer Rowling mengatakan bahwa Rowling tidak mempermasalahkan tentang adanya fanfiction selama tidak ada yang menarik biaya atasnya dan semua orang paham kalau hak cipta asli adalah miliknya? Dia benar-benar keren. Jadi terima kasih, JKR, dan kerajaan adalah milik anda!

* * *

Aku merasa perlu untuk menyangkal bahwa beberapa bagian dari bab ini bukan dimaksudkan sebagai "bashing". Bukannya aku punya dendam, ceritanya cuma menulis dirinya sendiri dan begitu kamu mulai menjatuhkan paron pada satu karakter sangatlah sukar untuk berhenti.

Beberapa reviewer sudah bertanya apakah sains di cerita ini nyata atau buatan. Ya, itu sains nyata, dan kalau kamu melihat profileku ( u/2269863/Less-Wrong), kamu akan melihat link ke situs nonfiksi yang akan mengajarimu semua yang Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres tahu _dan beberapa lagi_.

Terima kasih banyak pada _semua_ reviewerku. (Terutama Darkandus on Viridian Dreams, untuk komentar yang tak disangka inspiratif "Paru-paru dan teh tidak dimaksudkan untuk berinteraksi".

* * *

_"Ayahmu hampir sekeren ayahku."_

* * *

Bibir Petunia Evans-Verres bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca saat Harry memeluk perutnya di Peron Sembilan di Stasiun King's Cross. "Apakah kamu yakin kamu tak ingin aku ikut denganmu, Harry?"

Harry memandang pada ayahnya Michael Verres-Evans, yang terlihat tipikal keras-tetapi-bangga, dan kemudian kembali pada ibunya lagi, yang benar-benar terlihat sedikit … tak tenang. "Mum, aku tahu kamu tak begitu menyukai dunia sihir. Kamu tak harus ikut denganku. Aku serius."

Petunia mengernyit. "Harry kau tak perlu khawatir tentang aku, aku ibumu dan kalau kamu membutuhkan seseorang di sampingmu─"

"Mum, aku akan sendirian di Hogwarts selama _berbulan-bulan_. Kalau aku tak mampu menghadapi satu kereta sendirian, lebih baik mengetahuinya lebih cepat daripada terlambat supaya kita sempat membatalkan." Dia menurunkan suaranya menjadi bisikan. "Lagipula, Mum, mereka semua mencintaiku disini. Kalau aku dapat masalah, yang perlu kulakukan cuma melepas sweatband-ku," Harry memakai sweatband untuk menutupi lukanya, "dan aku akan mendapat _jauh_ lebih banyak bantuan dari yang aku bisa tangani."

"Oh, Harry." Petunia berbisik. Dia berlutut dan memeluknya erat, wajah dengan wajah, pipi mereka saling bersandar satu sama lain. Harry bisa merasakan ibunya bernapas tak teratur, dan dia mendengar tangis tertahan lepas. "Oh, Harry, aku mencintaimu, selalu ingat itu."

_Ini bagaikan dia takut tak akan melihatku lagi,_ gagasan itu muncul di kepala Harry. Dia sadar pikiran itu benar tapi dia tak tahu kenapa Mum sebegitu takut.

Jadi dia membuat tebakan. "Mum, kau tahu kalau aku tak akan jadi seperti saudarimu hanya karena aku belajar sihir, kan? Aku akan melakukan sihir apapun yang kamu minta─kalau aku mampu, maksudku─atau kalau kamu ingin aku _tak_ menggunakan sihir di rumah, aku akan lakukan itu juga, aku janji sihir tak akan memisahkan kita─"

Pelukan erat menghentikan kata-katanya. "Kamu memiliki hati yang baik," ibunya berbisik di telinganya. "Hati yang sangat baik, anakku."

Harry sedikit tercekat sendiri, tadi.

Ibunya melepaskannya, dan berdiri. Dia mengambil sapu tangan dari tas tangannya, dan dengan tangan gemetar, menyeka riasan yang berlarian di sekitar matanya.

Tidak ada pertanyaan tentang apakah ayahnya akan menemaninya ke sisi magis dari Stasiun King's Cross. Dad sudah kesulitan untuk bahkan memandang koper Harry secara langsung. Sihir mengalir deras dalam keluarga, dan Michael Verres-Evans punya saja tidak.

Jadi ayahnya hanya berdeham. "Semoga sukses di sekolah, Harry," katanya. "Apakah menurutmu aku sudah membelikanmu cukup buku?"

Harry sudah menjelaskan pada ayahnya tentang bagaimana dia pikir ini mungkin adalah kesempatan besar untuk melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar revolusioner dan penting, dan Profesor Verres-Evans sudah mengiyakan dan membuang jadwalnya yang sangat padat untuk dua hari penuh demi melaksanakan Pencarian Terbesar Toko Buku Bekas, yang mencakup empat kota dan menghasilkan _tiga puluh_ kotak buku-buku sains yang sekarang mendiami lubang besar dalam koper Harry. Kebanyakan buku hanya berharga satu atau dua pound, tapi beberapa dari mereka jelas _tidak,_ seperti _Handbook of Chemistry and Physics_ yang paling baru atau set lengkap _Encyclopaedia Britannica _edisi tahun 1972. Ayahnya sudah berusaha menghalangi Harry dari melihat harganya tapi Harry mengestimasi bahwa ayahnya pasti sudah menghabiskan _paling tidak_ seribu pound. Harry sudah mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau dia akan mengembalikannya begitu dia bisa menemukan cara untuk menukar emas dunia sihir ke dalam uang Muggle, dan ayahnya mengatakan padanya untuk masuk danau saja.

Dan kemudian ayahnya bertanya padanya: _Apakah menurutmu aku membelikanmu cukup buku?_ Sudah jelas jawaban apa yang Dad ingin dengar.

Tenggorokan Harry terasa kering, entah kenapa. "Kamu tak akan pernah punya cukup buku," dia mengucapkan motto keluarga Verres, dan ayahnya berlutut dan memberinya pelukan singkat, erat. "Tapi kamu _jelas_ berusaha," kata Harry, dan merasakan dirinya tercekat sekali lagi. "Itu adalah usaha yang sangat, sangat, _sangat_ bagus."

Ayahnya berdiri. "Jadi … ." katanya. "Apa _kamu_ melihat ada Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat?"

Stasiun King's Cross sangat besar dan sibuk, dengan dinding dan lantai dilapisi ubin biasa bernoda kotoran. Tempat itu penuh dengan orang biasa terburu-buru dalam aktivitas biasa, membicarakan hal-hal biasa yang menghasilkan suara-suara biasa. Stasiun King's Cross memiliki Peron Sembilan (tempat di mana mereka berdiri) dan Peron Sepuluh (tepat di samping) tapi tidak ada apapun antara Peron Sembilan dan Peron Sepuluh kecuali dinding pemisah tipis, dan tak menjanjikan. Atap kaca di atas menyediakan banyak cahaya untuk menyinari ketidakadaan Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat apapun.

Harry menatap sampai matanya berair, berpikir, _ayolah, penglihatan-sihir, ayolah, penglihatan-sihir_, tapi tak ada apapun yang muncul di depannya. Dia mempertimbangkan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan melambaikannya, tapi Profesor McGonagall sudah memperingatkan untuk jangan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Tambah lagi kalau nanti ada semburan kilau multiwarna bisa jadi akan berujung pada penangkapan karena menyalakan kembang api dalam stasiun kereta. Dan itupun dengan asumsi tongkatnya tak memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lain, seperti meledakkan seluruh King's Cross misalnya. Harry hanya sedikit membaca sepintas lalu buku-buku sekolahnya (walau bacaan sepintas lalu itu sudah cukup ganjil) dalam upaya cepat untuk menentukan buku sains macam apa yang harus dia beli dalam 48 jam berikutnya.

Yah, dia punya–Harry melihat jamnya–satu jam penuh untuk memecahkannya, karena dia harus berada dalam kereta pukul sebelas. Mungkin ini semacam tes IQ dan anak bodoh tak bisa jadi penyihir. (Dan waktu ekstra yang kamu berikan pada dirimu sendiri akan mempengaruhi Ketelitian, yang merupakan faktor terpenting nomer dua dalam kesuksesan sekolah.)

"Aku akan memecahkannya," kata Harry pada orangtuanya yang menunggu. "Ini mungkin semacam tes."

Ayahnya mengerutkan dahi. "Hm … mungkin mencari bakas dari campuran jejak kaki di tanah, yang mengarah ke tempat yang tak masuk akal–"

"_Dad!_" kata Harry. "Hentikan itu! Aku bahkan belum _mencoba_ memecahkannya sendiri!" dan itu adalah saran yang baik juga, yang membuatnya lebih buruk.

"Maaf," ayahnya meminta maaf.

"Ah …" kata ibu Harry. "Aku pikir mereka tak akan melakukan hal itu pada murid, kan? Kamu yakin Profesor McGonagall tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Mungkin pikirannya sedang teralihkan," kata Harry tanpa berpikir.

"_Harry!_" desis ayah dan ibunya bersamaan. "_Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?_"

"Aku, um–" Harry menelan ludah. "Lihat, kita tak punya waktu untuk ini sekarang–"

"_Harry!_"

"Aku serius! Kita tak punya waktu untuk ini sekarang! Karena ini adalah cerita yang benar-benar panjang dan aku harus menemukan cara bagaimana bisa sampai ke sekolah!"

Ibunya menempatkan satu tangan ke wajahnya. "Seberapa buruk kejadiannya?"

"Aku, ah," _Aku tak bisa mengatakan karena alasan Keamanan Nasional,_ "sekitar setengah buruknya dari Insiden dengan Proyek Sains?"

"_Harry!_"

"Aku, er, oh lihat itu ada beberapa orang dengan burung hantu aku akan pergi bertanya pada mereka bagaimana caranya masuk!" dan Harry melarikan diri dari orangtuanya menuju keluarga dengan rambut-rambut merah membara, kopernya merayap mengikuti dengan sendirinya.

Seorang wanita gemuk melihat padanya saat dia datang. "Halo, sayang. Pertama kali ke Hogwarts? Ron juga baru–" dan kemudian dia menatap tajam padanya. "_Harry Potter?_"

Empat anak laki-laki dan satu gadis berambut merah dan seekor burung hantu semua berputar dan kemudian terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oh, _ayolah!_" Harry protes. Dia sudah berencana untuk menjadi Harry Verres paling tidak sampai dia tiba di Hogwarts. "Aku sudah membeli sweatband dan semuanya! Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenali aku?"

"Ya," kata ayah Harry, sampai ke belakangnya dengan langkah panjang mudah, "bagaimana _bisa_ kamu tahu siapa dia?" Suaranya menunjukkan ketakutan tertentu.

"Fotomu ada di koran," kata salah satu dari dua orang kembar identik.

"_HARRY!_"

"_Dad!_ Ini bukan seperi itu! Ini karena aku mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan Kau-Tahu-Siapa waktu aku masih umur satu tahun!"

"_APA?_"

"Mum bisa menjelaskan."

"_APA?_"

"Ah … Michael sayang, ada beberapa hal-hal tertentu yang kupikir akan lebih baik untuk tak membuatmu terganggu sampai sekarang–"

"Maafkan aku," kata Harry pada keluarga berambut merah yang semuanya menatapnya, "tapi akan benar-benar sangat membantu kalau kalian bisa memberitahuku bagaimana caranya masuk ke Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat _sekarang juga_."

"Ah … ." kata si wanita. Dia mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk pada dinding di antara peron. "Tinggal berjalan lurus ke pemisah antara platform sembilan dan sepuluh. Jangan berhenti dan jangan takut kamu akan menabraknya, itu sangatlah penting. Lebih baik kamu melakukannya dengan berlari kalau kamu gugup."

"Dan apapun yang kamu lakukan, jangan memikirkan gajah."

"_George!_ Jangan hiraukan dia, Harry sayang, tak ada alasan untuk tidak memikirkan gajah."

"Aku Fred, Mum, bukan George–"

"Terima kasih!" Kata Harry dan mulai lari menuju pembatas–

tunggu dulu, itu tak akan bekerja _kecuali dia mempercayainya?_

Adalah di waktu seperti ini Harry membenci pikirannya karena mampu bekerja cukup cepat untuk menyadari kasus di mana "resonansi keraguan" berlaku, yaitu, kalau dia mulai berpikir bahwa dia bisa menembus tembok dia akan baik-baik saja, hanya sekarang dia cemas tentang apakah dia cukup _percaya_ dia bisa menembus tembok, yang artinya bahwa dia sebenarnya _memang_ cemas tentang menabraknya–

"_Harry! Kembali ke sini, kamu harus memberi beberapa penjelasan!_" Itu adalah Dad.

Harry menutup matanya dan mengabaikan semua yang ia tahu tentang kredibilitas yang dibenarkan dan hanya mencoba _sebegitu keras _untuk percaya bahwa dia akan masuk menembus dinding dan–

–suara-suara di sekitarnya berubah.

Harry membuka matanya dan tersandung sampai berhenti, merasa sedikit kotor karena harus memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk percaya pada sesuatu.

Dia sedang berdiri dalam peron terang, terbuka di sebelah satu kereta besar, empat belas gerbong panjang dipimpin oleh mesin uap metal besar dengan cerobong tinggi yang menjanjikan kematian bagi kualitas udara. Peron tersebut sudah sedikit ramai (walaupun Harry lebih awal sejam penuh); puluhan anak-anak dan orangtua mereka mengerumuni kursi-kursi, meja-meja, penjaja dan kios.

Tak perlu dikatakan bahwa tidak ada tempat seperti itu di Stasiun King's Cross dan tak ada ruang untuk menyembunyikannya.

_Oke, jadi antara (a) aku baru saja diteleportasi ke tempat yang sama sekali berbeda (b) mereka bisa melipat ruang dengan sangat mudah atau (c) mereka cuma mengabaikan semua hukum alam._

Ada suara merayap di belakangnya, dan Harry berputar untuk melihat bahwa kopernya memang sedang mengikutinya dengan tentakel kecil berkukunya. Ternyata, untuk tujuan sihir, bagasinya juga berhasil untuk percaya dalam kekuatan yang cukup supaya bisa menembus dinding. Itu sebenarnya cukup mengganggu waktu Harry pikir lagi.

Sesaat kemudian, bocah rambut merah yang sepertinya paling muda masuk dari gapura besi (gapura besi?) sambil berlari, menarik kopernya di belakang dengan tali dan nyaris menabrak Harry. Harry, merasa bodoh karena masih berada di situ, dengan cepat mulai bergerak dari daerah pendaratan, dan si bocah rambut merah mengikuti dia, menarik keras pegangan kopernya supaya bisa menyusul. Sesaat kemudian, burung hantu putih melayang melewati gerbang dan bertengger di pundak si bocah.

"Cor," kata si bocah rambut merah, "apa kamu _benar-benar_ Harry Potter?"

_Lagi-lagi ini_. "Aku tak punya cara logis untuk mengetahui secara pasti. Orangtuaku membesarkan aku dan membuatku _percaya _kalau namaku adalah Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, dan banyak orang sudah mengatakan kalau aku _terlihat_ seperti orangtuaku, maksudku orangtuaku yang lain, tapi," Harry mengerutkan dahi, menyadari, "sejauh yang _aku_ tahu, banyak kemungkinan adanya mantra untuk mem-polymorph seorang anak untuk memiliki penampilan yang dikehendaki─"

"Er, apa, kawan?"

_Tidak ditakdirkan untuk Ravenclaw, aku lihat_. "Ya, aku Harry Potter."

"Aku Ron Weasley,"kata si anak tinggi kurus dengan wajah berbintik dan hidung panjang, dan menyodorkan tangan, yang Harry dengan sopan jabat saat mereka berjalan. Si burung hantu memberi lolongan yang sopan dan terukur aneh (sebenarnya lebih mirip suara eehhhhh, yang mengejutkan Harry).

Di titik ini Harry menyadari potensi malapetaka yang mendekat. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya pada Ron, dan membuka salah satu laci kopernya, laci yang kalau dia tidak salah ingat dikhususkan untuk Pakaian Musim Dingin─memang benar─dan kemudian dia menemukan scarf paling ringan yang dia punya, di bawah mantel musim dinginnya. Harry melepas sweatband-nya, dan secepatnya membuka scarf dan melilitkannya menutupi wajah. Mamang sedikit panas, khususnya di musim panas, tapi Harry masih bisa menahan itu.

Kemudian dia menutup laci itu dan menarik laci lain dan mengeluarkan jubah penyihir hitam, yang dia pakai menutupi kepalanya, sekarang waktu dia sudah di luar wilayah Muggle.

"Nah," kata Harry. Suaranya terdengar sedikit teredam dengan seluruh scarf di wajahnya. Dia berbalik menghadap Ron. "Bagaimana penampilanku? Bodoh, aku tahu, tapi apakah aku masih bisa dikenali sebagai Harry Potter?"

"Er," kata Ron. Dia menutup mulutnya, yang sedari tadi terus terbuka. "Tak terlalu, Harry."

"Bagus sekali," kata Harry. "Tapi, supaya jangan sampai seluruh usaha tadi terbuang percuma, mulai dari sekarang kamu akan menyebutku dengan panggilan," Verres mungkin tak akan berguna sekarang, "Tn. Spoo."

"Oke, Harry," kata Ron tak yakin.

_The Force tidak begitu kuat di dalam yang satu ini._ "Panggil … aku … Tuan … Spoo."

"Oke, Tuan Spoo─" Ron berhenti. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya, itu membuatku marasa bodoh."

_Itu bukan cuma perasaan saja_. "Oke. _Kamu_ pilih satu nama."

"Tn. Cannon," kata Ron seketika. "Untuk Chudley Cannons."

"Ah … ." Harry tahu dia akan menyesal karena menanyakan ini. "Siapa atau apa itu Chudley Cannons?"

"_Siapa itu Chudley Cannons?_ Cuma tim paling cemerlang dalam seluruh sejarah Quidditch! Memang, mereka berada di tempat terbawah dalam liga tahun kemarin, tapi─"

"Apa itu Quidditch?"

Menanyakan hal ini juga merupakan suatu kesalahan.

"Jadi coba sekarang kuulang lagi," kata Harry saat sepertinya penjelasan Ron (dengan penggambaran melalui gerakan tangan) mulai mereda. "Menangkap Snitch akan memberi nilai _seratus lima puluh poin?_"

"Yeah─"

"Berapa banya gol sepuluh-poin yang biasanya dicetak oleh salah satu sisi _tidak_ termasuk Snitch?"

"Um, mungkin sekitar lima belas atau dua puluh dalam pertandingan profesional─"

"Itu sungguh tidak benar. Itu melanggar setiap aturan yang ada dari rancangan pertandingan. Dengar, bagian lain dari pertandingan ini mungkin masuk akal, sepertinya, untuk suatu olahraga maksudku, tapi kamu secara sederhana berkata bahwa menangkap Snitch akan menenggelamkan hampir tiap persebaran poin biasa. Kedua Seeker cuma di sana terbang berkeliling untuk mencari Snitch dan biasanya tak berinteraksi dengan orang lain, menemukan Snitch yang pertama kali pasti kebanyakan hanya karena keberuntungan─"

"Itu bukan keberuntungan!" protes Ron. "Kamu harus menjaga matamu bergerak dalam pola yang tepat─"

"Itu tidak _interaktif_, tak ada timbal balik dengan pemain yang lain dan apa menyenangkannya cuma melihat seseorang yang sangat ahli dalam menggerakkan mata mereka? Dan kemudian Seeker manapun yang beruntung bisa menyambar dan memperoleh Snitch dan membuat kerja keras yang lain jadi tak berguna. Itu cuma seperti seseorang mengambil satu permainan nyata dan menambahkan bagian posisi ekstra tak berguna supaya kamu bisa jadi Pemain Paling Penting tanpa perlu benar-benar terlibat atau belajar bagian yang lainnya. Siapa Seeker pertama, putra idiot Raja yang ingin ikut bermain Quidditch tapi tak bisa memahami peraturannya?" Sebenarnya, sekarang setelah Harry pikir lagi, itu sepertinya satu hipotesis yang tak disangka cukup bagus. Tempatkan dia di atas sapu terbang dan suruh dia menangkap benda berkilau … .

Wajah Ron berubah jadi cemberut. "Kalau kau tak suka Quidditch, kau tak perlu mengolok-oloknya!"

"Kalau kamu tak mampu mengkritik, kamu tak akan bisa mengoptimalkan. Aku menyarankan cara untuk _meningkatkan kualitas permainannya_. Dan itu sangat sederhana. Buang Snitch-nya."

"Mereka tak akan mengubah permainannya hanya karena _kamu_ berkata begitu!"

"Aku _adalah_ Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, kau tahu. Orang-orang mendengarkan kata-kataku. Dan mungkin kalau aku bisa meyakinkan mereka untuk merubah aturan permainan di Hogwarts, inovasinya akan menyebar."

Ekspresi kengerian absolut menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah Ron. "Tapi, tapi kalau kamu menyingkirkan Snitch-nya, bagaimana orang bisa tahu kapan pertandingan berakhir?"

"_Pakai … jam_. Itu akan jauh lebih adil daripada membuat pertandingannya terkadang selesai setelah sepuluh menit dan terkadang tak selesai setelah berjam-jam, dan jadwalnya akan jadi lebih bisa diprediksi untuk para penonton juga." Harry mendesah. "Oh, berhenti memberiku tatapan ngeri itu, aku mungkin tak akan _benar-benar_ menyempatkan diri untuk menghancurkan dalih menyedihkan atas suatu olahraga nasional dan membentuk ulangnya menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih cerdas sesuai gambarku. Aku mempunyai urusan yang jauh, jauh, _jauh_ lebih penting untuk kukhawatirkan." Harry terlihat merenung. "Tetapi, tidak akan _membutuhkan _waktu banyak untuk menyusun Sembilan Puluh Lima Dalil atas Reformasi Tanpa Snitch dan memakunya di pintu gereja─"

"Potter," gumam suara seorang anak laki-laki, "_Apa _itu yang ada di wajahmu dan _apa_ itu yang berdiri di sampingmu?"

Ekspresi ketakutan Ron berubah menjadi kebencian murni. "_Kamu!_"

Harry memutar kepalanya; dan memang itu adalah Draco Malfoy, yang mungkin sudah dipaksa untuk mengenakan jubah sekolah standar, tapi mengimbanginya dengan koper yang terlihat sama magisnya dan jauh lebih elegan dari milik Harry, dihiasi perak dan zamrud serta ornamen yang Harry tebak adalah lambang keluarga Malfoy, ular bertaring yang indah di atas tongkat sihir gading bersilang.

"Draco!" kata Harry. "Er, atau Malfoy kalau kamu mau, walau itu terdengar seperti Lucius untukku. Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja setelah, um, pertemuan terakhir kita. Ini Ron Weasley. Dan aku sedang berada dalam penyamaran, jadi panggil aku, eh," Harry melihat ke jubahnya sendiri, "Tuan Black."

"_Harry!_" desis Ron. "Kau tak boleh memakai nama _itu_!"

Harry berkedip. "Kenapa tidak?" Itu _terdengar_ cukup gelap, seperti pria misterius internasional─

"Menurutku itu nama yang _bagus_," kata Draco, "tapi itu adalah kepunyaan Keluarga Black yang Terhormat dan Paling Tua. Aku akan memanggilmu sebagai Tn. Silver."

"_Kamu_ menjauh dari … dari Tn. Gold," Ron berkata dengan dingin, dan melangkah maju. "Dia tak perlu berbicara pada orang macam kau!"

Harry mengangkat tangan menenangkan. "Aku akan memakai nama Tn. Bronze, terima kasih atas skema penamaannya. Dan, Ron, um," Harry kesulitan menemukan cara untuk mengatakannya, "aku senang kamu begitu … antusias untuk melindungiku, tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan untuk berbicara dengan Draco─"

Ini ternyata adalah batas kesabaran terakhir Ron, yang berputar menghadap Harry dengan mata yang sekarang menyala penuh murka. "_Apa?_ Apa kamu _tahu_ siapa dia?"

"Ya, Ron," kata Harry, "kau mungkin ingat bahwa aku memanggilnya Draco tanpa dia perlu memperkenalkan diri."

Draco tertawa kecil. Kemudian matanya memperhatikan burung hantu putih di pundak Ron. "Oh, apa _ini?_" Draco berkata dalam gumaman penuh niat jahat. "Di mana tikus keluarga Weasly yang terkenal?"

"Terkubur di kebun belakang," kata Ron dingin.

"Aw, sedihnya. Pot … ah, Tn. Bronze, aku harus menyebutkan bahwa keluarga Weasley sudah dianggap oleh kebanyakan orang mempunyai _cerita binatang peliharaan terbaik_. Kamu ingin menceritakannya, Weasley?"

Wajah Ron mengerut. "Kau tak akan menganggapnya lucu kalau itu terjadi pada keluarga_mu!_"

"Oh," gumam Draco, "tapi itu tak akan pernah _terjadi_ pada keluarga Malfoy."

Tangan Ron mengepal menjadi tinju–

"Cukup," kata Harry, memberikan sebanyak mungkin otoritas tenang ke dalam suara semampunya. Sudah cukup jelas bahwa apapun yang mereka bicarakan, itu adalah satu kenangan menyakitkan bagi si bocah rambut merah. "Kalau Ron tak ingin membicarakannya, dia tak perlu membicarakannya, dan aku memintamu untuk tidak mengungkitnya juga."

Draco berbalik dengan ekspresi kaget, dan Ron mengangguk. "Itu benar, Harry! Maksudku Tn. Bronze! Kamu lihat orang macam apa dia? Sekarang suruh dia pergi!"

Harry menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam kepala, yang baginya berlalu sangat cepat _12345678910_–kebiasaan aneh yang masih tertinggal dari waktu dia masih umur lima tahun ketika ibunya menyuruh melakukannya, dan Harry menganggap caranya lebih cepat dan harusnya juga sama efektifnya. "Aku tak akan menyuruhnya pergi," kata Harry dengan tenang. "Dia boleh berbicara denganku kalau dia mau."

"Yah, aku tak berminat untuk bergaul dengan orang yang bergaul dengan Draco Malfoy," Ron mengumumkan dengan dingin.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Itu terserah kamu. _Aku tidak_ ingin membiarkan siapapun mengatur dengan siapa aku bisa atau tak bisa bergaul." Berdoa dalam hati, _tolong pergilah, tolong pergilah … ._

Wajah Ron termangu dalam keterkejutan, seolah dia benar-benar mengharapkan kalimat tadi bisa berhasil. Kemudian Ron berbalik, dan menarik pegangan kopernya dan lari menjauh ke dalam peron.

"Kalau kamu tak menyukai dia," kata Draco penasaran, "Kenapa kamu tidak pergi saja?"

"Um … ibunya membantuku menemukan cara memasuki peron ini dari Stasiun King's Cross, jadi agak sukar untuk mengusirnya pergi. Dan bukannya aku _membenci_ si anak Ron ini," kata Harry, "aku cuma, cuma …" Harry mencari-cari kata.

"Tidak melihat adanya alasan bagi dia untuk ada?" Draco menawarkan.

"Sedikit banyak."

"Namun demikian, Potter … kalau kamu benar-benar dibesarkan oleh Muggle–" Draco berhenti sebentar di sini, seolah menunggu penyangkalan, tapi Harry tak berkata apapun "–maka kamu mungkin tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi terkenal. Orang-orang ingin mengambil _semua_ waktu kita. Kamu _harus_ belajar untuk berkata tidak."

Harry mengangguk, memakai ekspresi merenung di wajahnya. "Itu kedengarannya seperti nasihat yang bagus."

"Kalau kamu mencoba bersikap baik, kamu hanya akan menghabiskan kebanyakan waktumu bersama dia yang paling memaksakan kemauannya. Putuskan dengan siapa kamu _mau_ habiskan waktumu dan buat yang lainnya pergi. Kamu baru saja sampai di sini, Potter, jadi orang akan menilaimu berdasarkan orang-orang yang bergaul denganmu, dan kamu tidak akan mau terlihat bersama orang macam Ron Weasley."

Harry mengangguk lagi. "Kalau kamu tak keberatan atas pertanyaanku, dari mana kamu mengenaliku?"

"_Tuan Bronze,_" gumam Draco, "aku _sudah_ bertemu denganmu, ingat. Aku melihat seseorang berjalan dengan mengenakan scarf menutupi kepalanya, terlihat benar-benar menggelikan. Jadi aku buat _tebakan_."

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, menerima pujian itu. "Aku _benar-benar_ minta maaf tentang itu," kata Harry. "Pertemuan pertama kita, maksudku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mempermalukanmu di depan Lucius."

Draco mengabaikannya sementara memberi Harry tatapan aneh. "Aku cuma berharap Ayah bisa masuk waktu _kamu_ sedang memuji-muji_ aku_–" Draco tertawa. "Tapi terima kasih _untukmu_ atas apa yang kamu katakan pada Ayah. Kalau bukan karena itu, aku mungkin akan punya masalah yang jauh lebih sulit waktu menjelaskan."

Harry menunduk lebih rendah. "Dan terima kasih _untukmu_ atas tindakan balasanmu dengan apa yang kamu katakan pada Profesor McGonagall.

"Kembali. Walau salah satu asisten kemarin harus bersumpah atas teman baiknya untuk kerahasian absolut, karena Ayah berkata bahwa ada _rumor_ _aneh_ yang sedang beredar, seperti kamu dan aku terlibat dalam perkelahian atau apa."

"Ouch," kata Harry, meringis. "aku _benar-benar_ minta maaf–"

"Tidak, kami terbiasa dengan itu, Merlin sudah tahu kalau ada banyak rumor tentang keluarga Malfoy."

Harry mengangguk. "Aku lega mendengar bahwa kamu tidak dalam masalah."

Draco menyeringai. Ayah mempunyai, um, rasa humor yang _beradab_, tapi dia _memang_ memahami tentang memperoleh teman. Dia memahami dengan _sangat_ baik. Dia membuatku mengulangi sebelum aku tidur tiap malam sebulan terakhir ini, 'Aku akan memperoleh teman di Hogwarts.' Ketika aku sudah selesai menjelaskan semua padanya dan dia sudah melihat apa yang aku lakukan, dia membelikanku es krim."

Rahang Harry terbuka lebar. "_Kamu bisa mengubah yang tadi itu jadi es krim?_"

Draco mengangguk, terlihat sesombong yang pancapaian tadi layak dapatkan. "Yah, ayah _tahu_ apa yang aku lakukan, tentu saja, tapi dia adalah yang mengajariku _bagaimana _cara melakukannya, dan kalau aku tersenyum dengan cara yang tepat _waktu_ aku melakukannya, itu membuatnya jadi sesuatu antara kami ayah-anak dan kemudian dia _harus_ membelikanku es krim atau aku akan memberikan ekspresi muram macam ini, seperti aku pikir aku sudah mengecewakan dia."

Harry memandang Draco penuh perhitungan, merasakan hadirnya sesama master. "Kamu sudah memperoleh _pelajaran_ tentang bagaimana memanipulasi orang?"

"Tentu saja," kata Draco bangga. "Aku adalah seorang _Malfoy_. Ayah mengupah tutor-tutor."

"Wow," kata Harry. Membaca buku Robert Cialdini '_Influence: Science and Practice_' mungkin tidak cukup tinggi kalau dibandingkan dengan itu (walau itu termasuk buku yang sangat luar biasa). "Ayahmu hampir sekeren ayahku."

Alis Draco naik dengan angkuh. "Oh? Dan apa yang ayah_mu_ lakukan?"

"Dia membelikanku buku."

Draco menimbang-nimbang. "Itu tak terdengar sangat mengesankan."

"Kamu harus lihat sendiri. Bagaimanapun, aku lega mendengar itu semua. Cara Lucius kemarin memandangmu, kukira dia akan meny-menyalibkanmu."

"Ayahku benar-benar mencintaiku," kata Draco tegas. "Dia tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Um …" kata Harry. Dia mengingat sosok elegan berjubah hitam, berambut putih yang bergegas masuk ke toko Madam Malkin, memegang tongkat yang indah, bergagang perak mematikan. Itu tak mudah membayangkan dia sebagai ayah yang cinta anak. "Jangan salah sangka dulu, tapi bagaimana kamu _tahu_ tentang itu?"

"Huh?" Sudah jelas kalau ini adalah pertanyaan yang tidak biasa Draco tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bertanya pertanyaan dasar tentang rasionalitas: kenapa kamu percaya hal yang kamu percaya? Apa yang kamu pikir kamu tahu dan bagaimana kamu pikir kamu mengetahuinya? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa Lucius tak akan mengorbankanmu dengan cara yang sama seperti dia mengorbankan hal lain demi kekuasaan?"

Draco memberi Harry tatapan aneh lagi. "Apa saja yang _kamu_ tahu tentang Ayah?"

"Um … mempunyai kedudukan di Wizengamot, kedudukan di Dewan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, sangat kaya, punya telinga Menteri Fudge, punya kepercayaan diri Menteri Fudge, mungkin punya beberapa foto-foto memalukan Menteri Fudge, penganut darah murni paling menonjol sekarang sesudah Pangeran Kegelapan lenyap, mantan Pelahap Maut yang ditemukan memiliki Tanda Kegelapan tapi berhasil lolos dengan mengaku sedang berada dalam pengaruh Kutukan Imperius, yang konyolnya sangat tak masuk akal dan sedikit banyak semua orang juga sudah mengetahuinya … jahat dengan huruf kapital 'J' dan terlahir sebagai pembunuh … kukira itu semuanya."

Mata Draco mengecil sampai cuma celah. "McGonagall yang mengatakan itu, ya kan."

"Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan _apapun_ padaku tentang Lucius setelahnya, kecuali untuk memperingatkanku supaya menjauhinya. Jadi waktu terjadi Insiden di Toko Ramuan, waktu Profesor McGonagall sedang sibuk dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan keributan, aku menggapai salah satu pelanggan dan bertanya pada _mereka_ tentang Lucius."

Mata Draco melebar lagi. "Apa _benar_?"

Harry memberi Draco ekspresi bingung. "Kalau aku membohongimu pertama kali, aku tak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya hanya karena kamu bertanya dua kali."

Ada diam yang kentara saat Draco menyerap hal ini.

"Kau benar-benar akan masuk ke Slytherin."

"Aku benar-benar akan masuk ke Ravenclaw, terima kasih banyak. Aku cuma menginginkan kekuasaan supaya aku bisa memperoleh buku."

Draco tertawa kecil. "Yeah, benar. Bagaimanapun … untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu …" Draco mengambil nafas panjang, dan wajahnya berubah serius. "Ayah pernah sekali tidak mengikuti pengambilan suara Wizengamot untukku. Waktu itu aku terbang dengan sapu dan aku jatuh dan mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuk. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku belum pernah terluka seperti itu dan aku kira aku akan mati. Jadi Ayah tak mengikuti pengambilan suara yang begitu penting ini, karena dia di sana di samping ranjangku di St. Mungo, menggenggam tanganku dan berjanji bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Harry mengalihkan pandangan merasa tak nyaman, kemudian, dengan berusaha, memaksa dirinya untuk memandang balik ke Draco. "Kenapa kamu menceritakanku yang _tadi?_ Itu sepertinya suatu hal yang … pribadi …"

Draco memberi Harry tatapan serius. "Salah satu tutorku pernah berkata orang membentuk suatu persahabatan dekat dengan mengetahui hal-hal pribadi tentang satu sama lain, dan alasan kebanyakan orang tak bisa mendapat teman dekat adalah karena mereka terlalu malu untuk berbagi apapun yang benar-benar penting tentang diri mereka sendiri." Draco membuka tangannya menyambut. "Giliranmu?"

Mengetahui bahwa ekspresi penuh harap Draco mungkin sudah terpatri dalam dirinya melalui berbulan-bulan latihan tidak mengurangi keefektifannya, Harry mengamati. Sebenarnya itu _memang_ membuatnya _kurang_ efektif, walau sayangnya bukan _tidak efektif_. Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan tentang pemakaian cerdas Draco atas tekanan tindakan balasan untuk pemberian tanpa pamrih, satu teknik yang Harry pernah baca dalam buku-buku psikologi sosial miliknya (satu eksperimen sudah menunjukkan bahwa satu hadiah $5 tanpa syarat dua kali lebih efektif dibanding penawaran bersyarat $50 dalam membuat orang mengisi satu survey). Draco sudah memberi Harry satu tindakan kepercayaan diri tanpa pamrih, dan sekarang mengundang Harry untuk menawarkan kepercayaan diri sebagai balasannya … dan masalahnya, Harry _memang_ merasa tertekan. Penolakan, Harry yakin akan bertemu dengan pandangan kecewa, dan mungkin sedikit kekecewaan yang menandakan bahwa Harry sudah kehilangan poin.

"Draco," kata Harry, "supaya kamu tahu, aku tahu benar apa yang kamu coba lakukan sekarang. Bukuku sendiri menyebutnya _resiprokasi_ dan mereka membicarakan tentang bagaimana seseorang yang memberi hadiah langsung dua Sickle ternyata lebih efektif daripada menawari mereka dua puluh Sickle ketika mereka ingin membuat mereka melakukan sesuatu yang kamu mau …" Harry memperpanjang kalimatnya.

Draco terlihat sedih dan kecewa. "Itu tak dimaksudkan sebagai trik, Harry. Itu adalah cara nyata untuk menjadi teman."

Harry mengangkat satu tangan. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tak akan merespon. Aku cuma butuh waktu untuk memilih sesuatu yang pribadi tapi juga sama-sama tak merusak. Sebut saja … aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tak bisa diburu-buru untuk mengambil keputusan." Satu waktu diam untuk merefleksi bisa sangat berpengaruh dalam meredam kekuatan teknik kerelaan, setelah kamu belajar untuk mengenali mereka untuk apa bentuk mereka sebenarnya.

"Baiklah," kata Draco. "Aku akan tunggu sementara kamu memikirkannya. Oh, dan tolong buka scarf itu selagi kamu mengatakannya."

_Sederhana tapi efektif._

Dan Harry tak bisa tidak memperhatikan betapa kikuk, canggung, memalukan tindakannya untuk menolak manipulasi/menyelamatkan muka/menyombong terlihat dibandingkan Draco. _Aku butuh tutor-tutor itu_.

"Baiklah," Harry berkata setelah beberapa waktu. "Ini punyaku." Dia memandang sekeliling dan kemudian menggulung balik scarf yang menutupi wajahnya, membuka semua kecuali bekas lukanya. "Um … kedengarannya seperti kamu bisa benar-benar mengandalkan ayahmu. Maksudku … kalau kamu berbicara dengan serius padanya, dia akan selalu mendengarkanmu dan mengangapmu serius."

Draco mengangguk.

"Terkadang," kata Harry, dan menelan ludah. Ini ternyata susah dilakukan, tapi kemudian ini memang harus dilakukan. "Terkadang aku berharap Dad bersikap seperti ayahmu." Mata Harry beralih dari wajah Draco, sedikit banyak dengan sendirinya, dan kemudian Harry memaksa dirinya untuk melihat balik ke Draco.

Kemudian tersadarlah Harry _atas apa yang baru saja dikatakannya_, dan Harry dengan cepat menambahkan, "Bukannya aku berharap kalau Dad adalah instrumen kematian sempurna seperti Lucius, yang kumaksud hanya untuk menganggapku serius–"

"Aku mengerti," kata Draco dengan tersenyum. "Lihat … bukankah sekarang kita terasa sedikit lebih dekat untuk menjadi sahabat?"

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah, memang terasa seperti itu, sebenarny. Um … jangan tersinggung, tapi aku akan mengenakan penyamaranku lagi, aku _benar-benar_ tak mau berurusan dengan–"

"Aku mengerti."

Harry menggulung lagi scarfnya menutupi wajah.

"Ayahku menganggap serius semua temannya," kata Draco. "Itulah alasannya kenapa dia memiliki banyak teman. Kamu harus bertemu dengannya."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya," kata Harry dalam nada normal. Harry menggelengkan kepala dalam heran. "Jadi kamu benar-benar satu titik lemahnya. Huh."

Sekarang Draco _benar-benar_ memberi Harry pandangan aneh. "Kamu ingin membeli minuman dan mencari tempat untuk duduk?"

Harry menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlalu lama berdiri di satu tempat, dan meregangkan diri, mencoba untuk memulihkan pegal di punggungnya. "Tentu."

Peron sudah mulai terisi sekarang, tapi masih ada area yang lebih sepi di sisi yang jauh dari mesin uap merah. Di sepanjang jalan mereka melewati kios yang dijaga pria botak, berjenggot yang menawarkan koran dan buku komik dan tumpukan kaleng-kaleng hijau-neon.

Si penjaga kios, sebenarnya, sedang bersandar dan meminum salah satu kaleng hijau-neon di saat yang sama ketika dia melihat Draco Malfoy yang beradab dan elegan mendekat bersama bocah misterius yang terlihat benar-benar bodoh dengan wajah tertutup scarf, menyebabkan si penjaga kios jadi terbatuk tiba-tiba di saat meminum dan meneteskan cairan hijau-neon ke janggotnya.

"'Misi," kata Harry, "tapi _apa_ itu, sebenarnya?"

"Comed-Tea," kata si penjaga kios. "Kalau kamu meminumnya, sesuatu yang mengejutkan akan terjadi yang membuatmu menumpahkannya pada dirimu sendiri atau orang lain. Tapi ini sudah dimantrai untuk menghilang setelah beberapa detik–" Memang benar noda di jenggotnya sudah menghilang.

"Betapa menggelikan," kata Draco. "Betapa sangat, sangat menggelikan. Ayo, Tn. Bronze, mari kita cari yang lain–

"Tunggu dulu," kata Harry.

"_Oh ayolah!_ Itu sangat, sangat _kekanak-kanakan!_"

"Tidak, maafkan aku Draco, aku _harus_ menyelidiki ini. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku meminum Comed-Tea ini sembari berusaha sebisaku untuk menjaga percakapan seserius mungkin?"

Si penjaga kios tersenyum misterius. "Siapa tahu? Seorang teman akan berjalan masuk dalam kostum kodok? Sesuatu yang tak terduga pasti terjadi–"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Itu melanggar penangguhan ketidakpercayaanku yang sudah banyak dianiaya dalam sebegitu banyak tingkat hingga aku bahkan tak punya kalimat untuk menjabarkannya. Hanya saja, sangat _tidak mungkin_ satu _minuman_ remeh bisa memanipulasi realitas untuk memproduksi _keadaan komedi_, atau aku akan menyerah dan pensiun di Bahama–

Draco mengeluh. "Apakah kita _benar-benar_ akan melakukan ini?"

"Kamu tidak harus meminumnya tapi aku _harus_ menyelidikinya. _Harus_. Berapa?"

"Lima Knut sekaleng," kata si penjaga kios.

"_Lima Knut?_ Kamu bisa menjual minuman bersoda pemanipulasi-realitas untuk _lima knut sekaleng?_" Harry memasukkan tangan ke kantongnya, berkata "empat Sickle, empat Knut", dan menggebrakkannya ke meja kasir. "Tolong dua lusin kaleng."

"Aku juga ambil satu," Draco mendesah, dan mulai menggapai kantongnya.

Harry dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, biar aku yang bayar, dan ini juga tak terhitung sebagai bantuan, aku ingin lihat apakah ini bekerja juga untukmu." Dia mengambil sekaleng dari tumpukan yang sekarang ada di kasir dan melemparnya ke Draco, kemudian mulai memberi makan kantongnya. Mulut Melebar kantongnya selesai memakan kaleng-kaleng itu disertai suara-suara sendawa kecil, yang benar-benar tidak memulihkan keyakinan Harry bahwa suatu hari dia akan menemukan penjelasan masuk akal atas semua ini.

Dua puluh dua sendawa kemudian, Harry membawa kaleng pembelian terakhir di tangannya, Draco sedang melihatnya penuh harap, dan keduanya membuka penutup di saat bersamaan.

Harry menggulung scarfnya untuk menampakkan mulutnya, dan mereka memiringkan kepala ke belakang dan meminum Comed-Tea.

Itu entah kenapa _punya rasa_ hijau terang–bersoda ekstra dan lebih asam dari jeruk nipis.

Selain itu, tidak ada yang lain terjadi.

Harry melihat pada penjaga kios, yang mengawasi mereka penuh perhatian.

_Baiklah, kalau pria ini hanya mengambil keuntungan dari kecelakaan murni untuk membuatku membeli dua puluh empat kaleng kosong, aku akan memuji semangat pengusaha kreatifnya dan kemudian membunuhnya._

"Itu tak selalu langsung terjadi," kata penjaga kios. "Tapi dijamin terjadi sekali per kaleng, atau kamu bisa meminta kembali uangmu."

Harry sekali lagi menelan minuman itu.

Sekali lagi, tak ada yang terjadi.

_Mungkin aku telan saja semuanya secepat mungkin … dan berharap perutku tidak meledak dari semua karbon dioksidanya, atau bahwa aku tidak bersendawa selagi meminumnya … ._

Tidak, dia bisa memberi _sedikit_ kesabaran. Tapi jujur, Harry tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ini bisa bekerja. Kamu tidak bisa menegur seseorang dan berkata "Sekarang, aku akan mengejutkanmu" atau "Dan sekarang aku akan memberitahumu bagian lucu gurauannya, dan itu akan benar-benar lucu." Itu akan menghancurkan nilai kejutnya. Dalam keadaan kesiapan mental Harry sekarang, Lucius Malfoy bisa saja berjalan dalam kostum balerina dan itu tidak akan membuatnya melakukan muntahan yang layak. Keisengan aneh macam apa yang alam semesta ingin keluarkan _sekarang?_

"Bagaimanapun juga, ayo duduk," kata Harry. Dia bersiap untuk membuka satu kaleng lagi dan mulai berjalan menuju area duduk yang jauh, yang menempatkannya dalam sudut yang tepat untuk berputar balik dan melihat bagian koran kios yang diperuntukkan untuk koran bernama _The Quibbler_, yang menunjukkan kepala berita berikut:

_ANAK LAKI-LAKI YANG BERTAHAN HIDUP MEMBUAT  
DRACO MALFOY HAMIL_

"_Gah!_" teriak Draco saat cairan hijau cerah tersemprot ke seluruh tubuhnya dari arah Harry. Draco berputar ke arah Harry dengan api di matanya dan menggenggam kalengnya sendiri. "Kau anak darah-lumpur! Ayo kita lihat apa _kau_ suka diludahi!" Draco lalu meneguk dari kalengnya sendiri saat matanya melihat kepala berita tersebut.

Dalam gerak reflek murni, Harry mencoba melindungi wajahnya saat semprotan cairan terbang ke arahnya. Sayangnya dia menghalangi menggunakan tangan yang memegang Comed-Tea, yang membuat sisa cairan hijau itu tumpah ke pundaknya.

Harry memandang ke kalengnya dalam tangannya bahkan saat dia terus tersedak dan meneteskan cairan dan warna hijau mulai hilang dari jubah Draco.

Lalu dia melihat ke atas dan memandang kepala berita koran itu.

_ANAK LAKI-LAKI YANG BERTAHAN HIDUP MEMBUAT  
DRACO MALFOY HAMIL_

Bibir Harry membuka dan berkata, "tah-tlah-tah-tah …"

Terlalu banyak bantahan yang berlomba, itulah masalahnya. Tiap kali Harry mencoba berkata "Tapi kita baru sebelas tahun!" bantahan "Tapi laki-laki tak bisa hamil!" meminta prioritas pertama dan kemudian dilindas oleh "Tapi tak ada apa-apa di antara kita, sungguh!"

Kemudian Harry melihat ke kaleng yang ada di tangannya lagi.

Dia merasakan keinginan mendalam untuk melarikan diri dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai dia jatuh karena kekurangan oksigen, dan satu-satunya hal yang menghalanginya hanyalah bahwa dia pernah membaca bahwa kepanikan nyata adalah pertanda dari masalah sains yang _benar-benar_ penting.

Harry menggeram, membuang kaleng dengan kasar ke tempat sampah terdekat, dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya ke kios. "Satu koran _The Quibbler,_ tolong." Harry membayar lagi empat Knut, mengambil kaleng Comed-Tea lain dari kantongnya, dan kemudian dengan sombong berjalan ke area piknik bersama bocah berambut pirang, yang sedang menatap kalengnya sendiri dengan ekspresi kekaguman murni.

"Aku cabut kata-kataku tadi," kata Draco, "itu tadi cukup bagus."

"Hey, Draco, kau tahu apa yang aku berani bertaruh lebih baik untuk membuat persahabatan daripada bertukar rahasia? Membunuh seseorang."

"Aku punya tutor yang berkata demikian," Draco mengizinkan. Dia memasukkan tangan ke dalam jubahnya dan menggaruk dirinya sendiri dengan gerakan alami, mudah. "Siapa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Harry membanting _The Quibbler_ dengan keras ke meja piknik. "Pria yang mengarang kepala berita ini."

Draco mengerang. "Bukan pria. Seorang gadis. Seorang gadis _berumur sepuluh tahun_, apa kau percaya? Dia jadi gila setelah kematian ibunya dan ayahnya, yang memiliki surat kabar ini, _percaya_ bahwa anaknya adalah peramal, jadi waktu dia bingung dia akan bertanya pada Luna Lovegood dan mempercayai _apapun_ yang dia katakan."

Tidak benar-benar memikirkannya, Harry membuka penutup dari kaleng Comed-Tea berikutnya dan bersiap untuk minum. "Apa kau bercanda? Itu bahkan lebih buruk dari jurnalisme Muggle, yang aku kira secara fisik tak mungkin."

Draco menggeram. "Dia punya semacam obsesi sesat terhadap keluarga Malfoy juga, dan ayahnya melawan kita secara politis jadi dia mencetak tiap katanya. Begitu aku sudah cukup dewasa aku akan memperkosanya."

Cairan hijau muncrat dari hidung Harry, membasahi scarfnya yang masih menutupi area itu. Comed-Tea dan paru-paru tak bisa dicampur, dan Harry menghabiskan beberapa detik kemudian untuk tersedak.

Draco melihat tajam padanya. "Ada yang salah?"

Di titik inilah Harry sampai pada kesadaran seketika bahwa (a) suara-suara yang datang dari area lain Peron sudah berubah menjadi kebisingan putih yang memburam di saat yang sama waktu Draco memasukkan tangan ke dalam jubahnya, dan (b) ketika dia mendiskusikan tentang melakukan pembunuhan sebagai metode mempererat persahabatan, hanya ada satu orang saja dalam perbincangan yang menganggap mereka sedang bercanda.

_Benar. Karena dia terlihat seperti anak normal. Dan dia _memang_ anak normal, dia adalah bentuk dasar anak kecil yang bisa kamu _harapkan_ kalau Darth Vader adalah ayah tercintanya._

"Ya, hanya saja," Harry tersedak, oh tuhan bagaimana caranya keluar dari keterjepitan percakapan ini, "Aku cuma terkejut atas bagaimana kamu mau membicarakannya sebegitu terbuka, kau tak terlihat takut tertangkap atau apa."

Draco mendengus. "Kau bercanda? Ucapan _Luna Lovegood_ melawan kata-kataku?"

Holy crap on a holy stick. "Tidak ada yang namanya pendeteksi kebenaran magis, aku lihat?" _Atau pengujian DNA … masih belum._

Draco melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya mengecil. "Benar, kau belum tahu apapun. Lihat, aku akan jelaskan beberapa hal padamu, maksudku caranya proses itu berjalan, seolah kamu sudah ada di Slytherin dan menanyakanku hal yang sama. Tapi kamu harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini.

"Aku janji," kata Harry.

Pengadilan memakai Veritaserum, tapi itu cuma gurauan belaka, kau cuma perlu meng-Obliviate dirimu sendiri sebelum bersaksi dan kemudian mengklaim bahwa pihak lain sudah di-Mantra-Memori dengan ingatan palsu. Tentu saja kalau kamu hanya orang biasa, pengadilan akan mengasumsikan ke arah Obliviation, bukannya Mantra Memori Palsu. Namun pengadilan punya pertimbangan, dan kalau _aku_ terlibat maka itu akan mempengaruhi kehormatan Keluarga Terhormat, jadi masalah ini akan masuk ke dalam Wizengamot, di mana Ayah memiliki hak suara. Setelah aku terbukti tak bersalah keluarga Lovegood harus membayar ganti rugi karena mencemarkan nama baikku. Dan mereka sudah tahu dari awal bahwa itulah yang akan terjadi, jadi mereka hanya akan diam."

Udara dingin menyapu Harry, dingin yang datang dengan instruksi untuk menjaga suara dan ekspresinya tetap normal. _Catatan untuk diriku: Jatuhkan pemerintahan dunia sihir Inggris secepatnya._

Harry terbatuk lagi untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Draco, tolong tolong _tolong_ jangan salah sangka, kata-kataku adalah pengikatku, tapi seperti yang kamu bilang aku bisa saja masuk Slytherin dan aku benar-benar bertanya hanya karena ingin tahu, apa yang akan terjadi _kalau misalnya_ aku _benar-benar_ bersaksi bahwa aku mendengar kau merencanakan hal itu?"

"Maka kalau aku bukan Malfoy, aku akan dapat masalah," Draco menjawab dengan sombong. "Karena aku _adalah _Malfoy … Ayah punya hak suara. Dan kemudian dia akan menghancurkanmu … yah, mungkin tak mudah, karena kamu _adalah_ Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, tapi Ayah cukup pandai dalam hal macam itu." Draco mengerutkan dahi. "Lagian, _kamu_ berkata tentang membunuh dia, kenapa kamu tidak khawatir tentang _aku_ bersaksi setelah dia ditemukan mati?"

_Bagaimana, oh bagaimana bisa hariku jadi sebegini buruk?_ Mulut Harry sudah bergerak lebih cepat daripada dia bisa berpikir. "Itu waktu aku kira dia lebih _tua!_ Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya _di sini_, tapi di Inggris Muggle pengadilan akan lebih berang tentang orang yang membunuh anak di bawah umur–"

"Masuk akal," kata Draco, masih terlihat sedikit curiga. "Tapi bagaimanapun, akan selalu lebih cerdas untuk tidak membawa-bawa Auror sama sekali. Kalau kita hati-hati dan hanya melakukan sesuatu yang bisa disembuhkan dengan Mantra Penyembuh, kita tinggal meng-Obliviate dia sesudahnya dan lalu kita bisa lakukan lagi minggu berikutnya." Kemudian si bocah berambut pirang tertawa cekikikan, suara bernada tinggi darah muda. "Walau untuk membayangkan dia berkata bahwa dia sudah dikerjakan oleh Draco Malfoy _dan_ Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, bahkan _Dumbledore_ tak akan mempercayainya."

_Aku akan mencabik-cabik sisa Zaman Kegelapan magis kecilmu yang menyedihkan ke dalam potongan-potongan yang lebih kecil dari atom-atom penyusunnya._ "Sebenarnya, bisakah kita tangguhkan rencana tadi? Setelah aku tahu bahwa kepala berita tadi berasal dari gadis yang setahun lebih muda dariku, aku punya gagasan berbeda untuk balas dendamku."

"Huh? Tolong beritahu," kata Draco, dan mulai menikmati seteguk lagi dari Comed-Tea-nya

Harry tak tahu apakah mantranya bisa bekerja lebih dari sekali per kaleng, tapi dia _tahu_ kalau dia bisa menghindari tuduhan, jadi dia harus cermat memperhitungkan waktunya:

"Aku berpikir _suatu hari aku akan menikahi wanita itu._"

Draco membuat suara muncratan menakutkan dan cairan hijau keluar dari sudut mulutnya seperti radiator mobil rusak. "_Apa kamu gila?_"

"Justru sebaliknya, aku sebegitu waras gagasan ini membara bagai es."

"Kau punya selera yang lebih aneh dari Lestrange," kata Draco, terdengar setengah mengagumi. "Dan aku anggap kamu menginginkan dia untukmu sendiri, huh?"

"Yep. Kau boleh menganggapku berhutang budi–"

Draco mengabaikannya. "Meh, yang ini gratis."

Harry memandang ke kaleng yang ada di tangannya, kebekuan mengalir dalam darahnya. Menawan, bahagia, murah hati terhadap kawan-kawannya, Draco bukan psikopat. Itulah bagian yang menyedihkan dan mengerikannya, mengetahui psikologi manusia sebegitu dalam untuk _tahu_ bahwa Draco _bukanlah_ monster. Ada sekitar sepuluh ribu hubungan sosial dalam sejarah dunia dimana percakapan ini bisa saja terjadi. Tidak, dunia akan jadi tempat yang benar-benar berbeda, kalau hanya _mutan jahat_ yang bisa mengatakan apa yang Draco katakan. Itu sangat sederhana, sangat manusiawi, itu adalah sikap bawaan kalau tidak ada yang mempengaruhi. Bagi Draco, musuhnya bukanlah manusia.

Dan dalam masa yang diperlambat di negara yang diperlahan, di sini saat ini dalam kegelapan yang mendahului fajar sebelum Abad Pencerahan, putra seorang bangsawan yang cukup berkuasa akan menganggap bahwa sudah sewajarnya kalau dia berada di atas hukum, paling tidak kalau hal itu menyangkut satu gadis kaum rendahan. Ada beberapa daerah di negeri Muggle di mana keadaannya sama saja, negara-negara di mana kebangsawanan masih ada dan masih sama berkuasanya, atau negeri yang lebih suram di mana bukan saja kebangsawanan. Seperti itulah di tiap tempat dan waktu yang tidak turun langsung dari Pencerahan. Garis keturunan, sepertinya, yang tidak begitu mencakup Inggris sihir, karena sudah ada kontaminasi lintas-kultur hal-hal seperti minuman kaleng.

_Dan kalau Draco tidak merubah pikirannya tentang balas dendam, dan aku tak membuang kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri dalam hidup untuk menikahi satu gadis gila malang, maka yang aku lakukan cuma memperpanjang waktu, dan itupun tak banyak … ._

Untuk satu gadis. Bukan yang lainnya.

_Aku penasaran seberapa sulitkah untuk sekedar membuat daftar seluruh penganut darah murni dan membunuh mereka._

Mereka sudah mencobanya di Revolusi Perancis, kurang lebih–membuat daftar seluruh musuh dari Kemajuan dan menghilangkan apapun di atas leher–dan itu tak berakhir baik dari apa yang Harry ingat. Mungkin dia perlu membersihkan debu dari beberapa buku-buku sejarah yang ayahnya belikan untuknya, dan mencari tahu apakah hal yang berakhir buruk dalam Revolusi Perancis adalah sesuatu yang mudah untuk diperbaiki.

Harry memandang ke langit, dan ke bentuk pucat dari Bulan, terlihat pagi ini menembus udara tak berawan.

_Jadi dunia ini rusak dan cacat dan sinting, dan kejam dan berdarah dan gelap. Ini berita? Toh, kau juga sudah tahu dari dulu … ._

"Kau terlihat begitu serius," kata Draco. "Biar kutebak, orangtua Mugglemu berkata bahwa hal macam ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk."

Harry mengangguk, tak begitu percaya dengan suaranya.

"Yah, seperti yang dikatakan Ayah, memang boleh dikatakan ada empat asrama, tapi pada akhirnya semua orang tergolong dalam Slytherin atau Hufflepuff. Dan jujur saja, kau tidak ada di sisi Hufflepuff. Kalau kamu memutuskan berpihak dengan keluarga Malfoy di bawah meja … kekuasaan kami dan reputasimu … kau bisa lolos dari hal-hal yang bahkan _aku pun_ tak mampu. Berminat _mencobanya_ sesekali? Untuk tahu seperti apa rasanya?"

_Bukankah kita ini ular kecil yang culas. Sebelas tahun dan sudah membujuk buruanmu keluar dari persembunyian … ._

Harry merenung, mempertimbangkan, lalu memilih senjatanya. "Draco, bisa kau jelaskan seluruh perkara kemurnian darah ini padaku? Ini hal yang baru untukku."

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Draco. "Kamu benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Ayah dan bertanya _padanya_, kau tahu, dia adalah pemimpin kami."

"Berikan aku versi tiga puluh detiknya."

"Oke," kata Draco. Dia menarik nafas panjang, dan suaranya merendah, dan mengambil irama. "Kekuasaan kami sudah semakin melemah, generasi ke generasi, saat noda darah lumpur bertambah. Di saat Salazar dan Godric dan Rowena dan Helga dulu membesarkan Hogwarts melalui kekuatan mereka, menciptakan Liontin dan Pedang dan Mahkota dan Piala, tak ada penyihir dalam hari-hari yang memudar ini yang mempu bangkit dan menyaingi mereka. Kita memudar, semua memudar manjadi Muggle saat kita saling kawin dengan peranakan mereka dan membiarkan Squib kita hidup. Apabila noda ini tidak diatasi, segara tongkat sihir kita akan rusak dan seluruh seni kita akan lenyap, keturunan Merlin akan berakhir dan darah Atlantis rusak. Anak kita akan tertinggal menggaruk kotoran untuk bertahan hidup bagai Muggle belaka, dan kegelapan akan menutupi seluruh dunia selamanya." Draco meneguk lagi minuman kalengnya, terlihat puas; itu sepertinya merupakan keseluruhan argumen sejauh yang dia peduli.

"Persuasif," kata Harry, dalam arti deskriptif bukannya normatif. Itu adalah pola baku: Kejatuhan dari Kemuliaan, kebutuhan untuk menjaga kemurnian yang tersisa dari kontaminasi, masa lalu bukit terjal dan masa depan hanya jalan menuju jurang dalam. Dan pola itu juga memiliki _penangkal_ … . "Walaupun, aku harus membenarkanmu untuk satu poin. Informasimu mengenai Muggle sedikit ketinggalan zaman. Kami tidak menggaruk kotoran lagi."

Kepala Draco berputar cepat. "_Apa?_ Apa maksudmu, _kami?_"

"Kami. Para ilmuwan. Keturunan Francis Bacon dan pemilik darah Pencerahan. Muggle tidak hanya duduk diam karena tidak memiliki tongkat sihir, kami memiliki kekuatan kami _sendiri_ sekarang, dengan atau tanpa sihir. Apabila seluruh kekuatanmu gagal maka kita akan kehilangan sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga, karena sihirmu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk yang kita miliki atas bagaimana _sebenarnya_ alam semesta ini bekerja–tapi kamu tidak akan tertinggal menggaruk di tanah. Rumah-rumahmu akan tetap dingin waktu musim panas dan hangat di musim dingin, akan masih ada dokter dan obat. Sains akan menjagamu tetap bertahan meskipun tanpa sihir. Itu memang akan jadi suatu tragedi, namun tak akan jadi secara harfiah akhir seluruh cahaya dalam dunia. Cuma mengatakan."

Draco melangkah mundur beberapa kaki dan wajahnya penuh dengan campuran ketakutan dan ketidakpercayaan. "_Demi nama Merlin apa yang kamu bicarakan, Potter?_"

"Hey, aku mendengarkan kisah_mu_, tidakkah kamu mau mendengarkan kisahku?" _Ceroboh_, Harry menegur dirinya sendiri, namun Draco benar-benar berhenti mundur dan sepertinya mendengarkan.

"Bagaimanapun juga," kata Harry, "Aku berkata bahwa kamu sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dalam dunia Muggle." Mungkin karena seluruh dunia sihir sepertinya menganggap bagian lain bumi hanya sebagai daerah kumuh, hanya pantas mendapat liputan berita seperti _Financial Times_ berikan pada kepedihan rutin atas Burundi. "Baiklah. Pengujian cepat. Apakah penyihir-penyihir sudah pernah menuju ke Bulan? Kau tahu, benda itu?" Harry menunjuk ke arah bola besar dan jauh.

"_Apa?_" kata Draco. Sudah jelas kalau gagasan itu belum pernah muncul dalam pikiran bocah tersebut. "_Pergi_ ke–itu cuma–" jarinya menunjuk ke benda kecil pucat di langit. "Kau tak bisa Apparate ke tempat yang tak _pernah_ kau kunjungi dan bagaimana ada orang yang bisa sampai ke Bulan _pertama-tama_?"

"Tunggu dulu," kata Harry pada Draco, "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu buku yang kubawa denganku, kupikir aku ingat di kotak mana kusimpan." Dan Harry berdiri dan berlutut dan mencabut tangga menuju tingkat gua bawah tanah dalam kopernya, kemudian berlari menuruni tangga dan mengangkat kotak di atas kotak lain, sampai sebegitu dekat dengan memperlakukan bukunya dengan tidak hormat, dan merenggut penutup kotak dan dengan cepat tapi hati-hati mencungkil setumpuk buku–

(Harry sudah mewarisi kemampuan mendekati magis Verres untuk mengingat di mana semua bukunya berada, bahkan setelah melihatnya hanya sekali, yang sebenarnya cukup misterius mengingat tak adanya huubungan darah.)

Dan Harry berlari naik tangga lagi dan mendorong tangga kembali ke koper dengan tumitnya, dan, terengah-engah, membuka halaman buku sampai ia menemukan gambar yang ingin ia perlihatkan pada Draco.

Satu dengan tanah putih, kering, berkawah, dan orang berpakaian astronot, dan bola biru-putih bergantung di belakangnya.

Gambar itu.

_Satu_ gambar, kalau hanya satu gambar dalam seluruh dunia ini yang boleh selamat.

"_Itu,_" kata Harry, suaranya bergetar karena dia tak cukup mampu menjaga rasa bangganya keluar, "adalah bagaimana Bumi terlihat dari Bulan."

Draco perlahan mencondongkan tubuh. Ada ekspresi aneh di wajah mudanya. "Kalau itu adalah gambar _asli_, kenapa itu tak bergerak?"

_Bergerak?_ Oh. "Muggle bisa menciptakan gambar bergerak namun mereka membutuhkan kotak yang lebih besar untuk menunjukkannya, mereka belum mampu memasukkannya ke dalam satu halaman."

Jari Draco bergerak ke arah salah satu pakaian astronot. "Apa itu?" suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Itu adalah manusia. Mereka memakai pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka untuk memberikan mereka udara, karena tak ada udara di Bulan."

"Itu mustahil," Draco berbisik. Ada teror di matanya, dan kebingungan nyata. "Tak ada Muggle yang bisa melakukan itu. _Bagaimana_ …"

Harry mengambil lagi bukunya, membuka halaman sampai dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Ini adalah roket yang sedang terbang. Api mendorongnya semakin tinggi dan makin tinggi, sampai dia tiba di Bulan." Membalik halaman lagi. "Ini adalah roket di tanah. Titik kecil di sekitarnya itu adalah orang." Draco terkesiap. "Pergi ke Bulan membutuhkan biaya setara … mungkin sekitar seribu juta Galleon." Draco tercekat. "Dan itu membutuhkan usaha dari … mungkin lebih banyak dari semua yang hidup di Inggris sihir." _Dan ketika mereka tiba, mereka meninggalkan plakat yang berkata, 'Kami datang dalam damai, untuk seluruh umat manusia.' Walau kamu belum siap untuk mendengar kata-kata itu, Draco Malfoy … _.

"Kamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Draco berkata perlahan. "Kamu tak akan memalsukan satu buku hanya untuk ini–dan aku bisa mendengarnya dalam suaramu. Tapi … tapi … ."

"Bagaimana, tanpa tongkat atau sihir? Itu cerita yang panjang, Draco. Sains tidak bekerja melalui mengayunkan tongkat dan melafalkan mantra, itu bekerja dengan cara memahami bagaimana alam semesta bekerja dalam tingkat yang sebegitu dalam hingga kamu tahu dengan pasti apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat alam semesta melakukan apa yang kamu mau. Bila sihir adalah seperti melemparkan _Imperio_ pada seseorang untuk membuat mereka melakukan apa yang kamu mau, maka sains adalah seperti mengenal mereka sebegitu dekat hingga kamu bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa itu adalah ide mereka dari awal. Ini jauh lebih sukar daripada mengayunkan tongkat, namun ini tetap bekerja ketika tongkat sihir gagal, seperti ketika _Imperius_ gagal kamu masih bisa mencoba membujuk seseorang. Dan sains dibangun dari generasi ke generasi. Kamu harus benar-benar _tahu_ apa yang kamu lakukan untuk melakukan sains–dan ketika kamu benar-benar memahami sesuatu, kamu bisa menjelaskannya pada orang lain. Ilmuwan terbesar satu abad yang lalu, nama-nama paling gemilang yang masih disebut dengan rasa hormat, kekuatan mereka _tak ada apa-apanya _dibandingkan dengan ilmuwan terbesar hari ini. Tidak ada yang setara dalam sains seperti seni memudarmu yang membesarkan Hogwarts. Dalam sains kekuatan kami bertambah tiap tahun. Dan kami baru mulai memahami dan membuka rahasia kehidupan dan warisan. Kami akan mampu untuk melihat darah yang tadi kamu sebut, dan melihat apa yang menjadikanmu seorang penyihir, dan dalam satu atau dua generasi lagi, kita akan mampu mendesak darah tersebut untuk membuat seluruh anakmu penyihir kuat juga. Jadi kamu lihat, masalahmu tidak seburuk seperti kelihatannya, karena dalam beberapa dekade lagi, sains akan bisa memecahkannya untukmu."

"Tapi … ." kata Draco. Suaranya bergetar. "Kalau _Muggle_ memiliki kekuatan macam itu … maka … apa sebenarnya _kami ini?_"

"Tidak, Draco, bukan itu, tak bisakah kamu lihat? Sains membuka kekuatan dari pemahaman manusia untuk melihat pada dunia dan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya bekerja. Itu tak akan runtuh tanpa kemanusiaan itu sendiri runtuh. Sihirmu bisa menghilang, dan kamu akan membencinya, tapi kamu akan tetap _kamu_. Kau akan tetap hidup untuk menyesalinya. Namun karena sains bergantung pada kepandaian manusiaku, itu adalah kekuatan yang tak bisa dihilangkan tanpa menghilangkan _aku_. Bahkan kalaupun hukum dalam alam semesta berubah, hingga seluruh pengetahuanku jadi tak berguna, aku hanya perlu mencari tahu hukum barunya, seperti yang sudah pernah dilakukan dulu. Ini bukan perkara _Muggle_, ini adalah perkara _manusia_, ini hanya memperhalus dan melatih kekuatan yang kamu pakai tiap kali kamu melihat sesuatu yang tak kamu mengerti dan bertanya 'Kenapa?' Kau adalah Slytherin, Draco, tak bisakah kau melihat implikasinya?"

Draco mengangkat wajah dari buku ke arah Harry. Wajahnya menunjukkan pemahaman yang mulai muncul. "Penyihir bisa belajar untuk memakai kekuatan ini."

Harus hati-hati, sekarang … umpan sudah disiapkan, sekarang kailnya … . "Kalau kamu mampu belajar untuk berpikir bahwa dirimu sendiri sebagai _manusia_ bukannya seorang _penyihir_ maka kamu bisa melatih dan memperhalus kekuatanmu sebagai manusia."

Dan kalau instruksi _itu_ tak ada di _tiap_ kurikulum sains, Draco tak perlu tahu, ya kan?

Mata Draco sekarang merenung. "Kau sudah … sudah melakukan ini?"

"Untuk taraf tertentu," Harry mengizinkan. "Latihanku belum selesai. Tidak dalam umur sebelas. Namun–ayahku _juga_ mengupah tutor-tutor untukku, kau lihat." Memang, mereka adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswa kelaparan, dan hanya karena Harry tidur dalam siklus 26 jam, tapi abaikan dulu itu untuk sekarang … .

Perlahan, Draco mengangguk. "Kamu pikir kamu mampu menguasai _kedua _seni, menambahkan kedua kekuatan itu bersama, dan … ." Draco menatap ke arah Harry. "Menjadikan dirimu sendiri sebagai Penguasa kedua dunia?"

Harry memberikan satu tawa jahat, hanya saja itu terasa wajar di titik itu. "Kamu harus sadari, Draco, bahwa seluruh dunia yang kamu tahu, seluruh Inggris magis, hanyalah satu kotak kecil dalam papan permainan yang jauh lebih besar yang mencakup tempat-tempat seperti Bulan, dan bintang-bintang di langit malam, yang merupakan cahaya seperti sang Matahari hanya saja sangat jauh tak terbayangkan, dan hal-hal seperti galaksi-galaksi yang jauh lebih besar dari Bumi dan Matahari, hal-hal yang sebegitu besar yang hanya ilmuwan yang mempu melihat mereka dan kamu bahkan tak tahu kalau mereka ada. Namun aku adalah benar-benar _seorang_ Ravenclaw, kau tahu, bukan seorang slytherin. Aku tak mau menguasai alam semesta. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa itu bisa tertata dalam cara yang lebih masuk akal."

Ada kekaguman dalam wajah Draco. "Kenapa kamu memberitahu_ku_ hal ini?"

"Oh … tidak banyak orang yang tahu bagaimana melakukan sains _sejati_–memahami sesuatu untuk yang pertama kalinya, walau itu amat sangat membingungkanmu. Pertolongan akan sangat membantu."

Draco memandang Harry dengan mulutnya terbuka.

"Tapi jangan salah sangka, Draco, sains sejati benar-benar _bukan_ seperti shir, kamu tidak bisa cuma melakukannya dan berjalan pergi tak berubah seperti belajar bagaimana caranya mengucapkan kata-kata dari mantra baru. Kekuatan ini datang dengan harga khusus, harga yang sebegitu tingginya hingga kebanyakan orang tak mau membayarnya."

Draco mengangguk pada hal ini seolah-olah, akhirnya, dia mendengar sesuatu yang dia bisa pahami. "Dan harganya?"

"Belajar untuk mengakui bahwa kamu salah."

"Um," kata Draco setelah kesunyian dramatis memanjang sementara waktu. "Apa kau akan menjelaskan itu?"

"Mencoba untuk mencari tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja dalam tingkat sedalam itu, sembilan puluh sembilan penjelasan pertama akan keluar salah. Yang keseratus akan keluar benar. Jadi kamu harus belajar untuk mengakui bahwa kamu salah, berulang kali dan berulang kali. Ini memang tidak terdengar seberapa, namun itu sebegitu sukar hingga kebanyakan orang tak mampu melakukan sains. Selalu terus mempertanyakan dirimu sendiri, selalu mencoba mencari sisi lain untuk melihat hal-hal yang kamu selalu anggap remeh," seperti memakai Snitch dalam Quidditch, "dan tiap kali kamu mengubah pikiranmu, kamu mengubah dirimu sendiri. Tapi aku berjalan terlalu jauh disini. Terlalu jauh. Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu … aku menawarimu untuk berbagi beberapa pengetahuanku. Kalau kamu mau. Hanya saja ada satu syarat."

"Uh huh," kata Draco. "Kau tahu, Ayah berkata bahwa ketika seseorang mengatakan hal macam itu padamu, itu tak pernah jadi pertanda baik, tak pernah."

Harry mengangguk. "Sekarang, jangan salah sangka dan berpikir bahwa aku mencoba memasukkan pasak di antara kamu dan ayahmu. Ini sama sekali bukan itu. Hanya saja ini adalah tentang aku yang ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan seseorang yang seumuran denganku, lebih daripada menjalaninya antara aku dan Lucius. Aku pikir ayahmu tidak akan punya masalah dengan ini juga, dia tahu kalau kamu suatu saat harus tumbuh dewasa juga. Namun gerakan yang kamu lakukan dalam permainan kita harus merupakan gerakanmu sendiri. Itu adalah syarat dariku–bahwa aku berhadapan denganmu, Draco, bukannya ayahmu."

"Aku harus pergi," kata Draco. Dia berdiri. "Aku harus pergi dan memikirkan tentang ini."

"Silakan ambil waktumu," kata Harry.

Suara-suara peron kereta berubah dari suara buram menjadi gumaman sesaat setelah Draco melangkah pergi.

Harry perlahan menghembuskan udara yang sedari tadi dia tahan tanpa menyadarinya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya, model mekanis sederhana yang sudah dibelikan oleh ayahnya dengan harapan akan tetap bekerja dalam kehadiran kekuatan sihir. Jarum detik masih bergerak, dan jika jarum menitnya tepat, maka ini belum sampai pukul sebelas. Dia mungkin harus segera naik ke dalam kereta secepatnya dan mulai mencari siapanamanyakemarin, namun sepertinya layak untuk menghabiskan beberapa menit dulu untuk melakukan latihan pernapasan dan melihat apakah darahnya bisa kembali menghangat lagi.

Namun waktu Harry melihat ke atas dari jam tangannya, dia melihat dua sosok manusia mendekatinya, terlihat benar-benar menggelikan dengan wajah mereka tertutup oleh scarf musim dingin.

"Hallo, Tn. Bronze," kata salah satu sosok bertopeng. "Bisakah kami menawarimu untuk bergabung ke dalam Orde Chaos?"

* * *

_Kelanjutan:_

Tidak terlalu lama setelahnya, ketika seluruh keributan tadi sudah terlalui dan akhirnya mereda, Draco membungkuk di meja dengan pena bulu di tangan. Dia memiliki kamar pribadi dalam ruang bawah tanah Slytherin, dengan mejanya sendiri dan perapiannya sendiri–sayangnya bahkan _dia_ tak memiliki koneksi ke dalam sistem Floo, tapi paling tidak Slytherin tidak harus terpaksa mengalami omong kosong belaka tentang memaksa _tiap orang_ tidur dalam asrama-asrama tersebut. Tidak banyak terdapat kamar-kamar pribadi, kamu harus menjadi yang _paling_ baik di antara semua orang dalam Asrama, namun itu bisa dianggap remeh dalam Keluarga Malfoy.

_Kepada Ayah,_ tulis Draco.

Dan kemudian dia berhenti.

Tinta perlahan menetes dari pena bulunya, menodai perkamen di dekat kata-kata.

Draco tidak bodoh. Dia hanya muda, namun tutornya sudah mengajarinya dengan baik. Draco sadar bahwa Potter mungkin merasakan lebih banyak simpati kepada faksi Dumbledore daripada yang Potter biarkan kelihatan … walau Draco memang berpikir kalau Potter masih bisa dibujuk. Namun sangat sejelas kristal bahwa Potter sedang mencoba untuk membujuk Draco sama seperti Draco sedang mencoba membujuk Potter.

Dan juga sangat jelas bahwa Potter itu sangat brilian, dan jauh lebih dari hanya sekedar sedikit gila, dan bermain dalam permainan yang Potter sendiri tidak pahami sepenuhnya, berimprovisasi dalam kecepatan tinggi dengan kehalusan nundu yang mengamuk. Namun Potter sudah berhasil memilih satu taktik yang Draco tak bisa hanya lewatkan begitu saja. Dia sedang menawarkan Draco sebagian dari kekuatannya, bertaruh bahwa Draco tak akan mampu menggunakannya tanpa menjadi seperti dia. Ayahnya pernah menyebut bahwa ini adalah teknik tingkat tinggi, dan sudah memperingatkan Draco bahwa taktik itu sering tidak berhasil.

Draco tahu kalau dia tidak sepenuhnya mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi … namun Potter sudah menawarkan _padanya_ kesempatan untuk bermain dan sekarang itu adalah _kepunyaannya_. Dan jika dia memaparkan seluruhnya, itu akan jadi kepunyaan Ayah.

Pada akhirnya semuanya sesederhana itu. Teknik yang lebih rendah membutuhkan ketidaktahuan target, atau paling tidak ketidakyakinan mereka. Rayuan harus dibungkus secara masuk akal dalam kekaguman. ("Kamu harusnya masuk ke Slytherin" adalah contoh klasik, sangat efektif untuk seseorang yang tak menyangkanya, dan jika itu berhasil kamu bisa mengulangi lagi.) tapi waktu kamu menemukan tuas utama seseorang tidak peduli apakah mereka tahu kalau kamu tahu. Potter, dalam ketergesaannya, sudah menebak kunci menuju jiwa Draco. Dan jika Draco tahu bahwa Potter mengetahuinya–bahkan kalaupun itu hanya semacam tebakan yang jelas–itu tidak merubah apapun.

Jadi sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, dia memiliki rahasia sejati untuk dijaga. Dia bermain dalam permainannya sendiri. Ada kesakitan yang samar di dalamnya, namun dia tahu bahwa Ayah akan bangga dan itu akan membuat semuanya baik.

Membiarkan tetesan tinta tetap di tempatnya–ada pesan disana, satu yang akan dipahami ayahnya, karena mereka sudah bermain dalam permainan kehalusan lebih dari sekali–Draco menulis satu pertanyaan yang sudah menggerogotinya tentang seluruh perkara ini, bagian yang sepertinya dia _harus_ sudah pahami, tapi dia tidak, tidak sama sekali.

_Kepada Ayah:_

_Apabila aku memberitahumu bahwa aku bertemu seorang murid di Hogwarts, bukan termasuk dalam lingkaran kenalan kita, dia yang memanggilmu suatu 'instrumen kematian yang sempurna' dan berkata bahwa aku adalah 'satu titik lemah'-mu. Apa yang akan kau katakan tentangnya?_

Tidak perlu waktu lama setelahnya untuk burung hantu keluarga membawa balasannya.

_Anakku yang terkasih:_

_Aku akan berkata bahwa kamu sangat beruntung karena sudah bertemu seseorang yang akan menikmati keyakinan pribadi dari teman kita dan sekutu kita yang berharga, Severus Snape._

Draco memandang surat tersebut sebentar, dan akhirnya melemparnya ke dalam api.


	8. Bias Positif

Seluruh dunia ini adalah milik J. K. Rowling, kecuali Europa. Tidak mencoba fanfic di sana.

* * *

Satu reviewer waspada bertanya tentang, kalau Luna adalah seorang peramal, yang artinya akan muncul HPDM bottom!Draco mpreg fic. Aku menyesal bahwa FFN tidak mengizinkanku untuk memakai ukuran huruf yang lebih besar untuk berkata **TIDAK**. Sama sekali tak terlintas di pikiranku bahwa Luna bisa jadi peramal _sejati_─aku harus memutuskan apakah akan meneruskannya dengan itu atau tidak─tapi aku pikir kita semua bisa dengan aman mengasumsikan bahwa apabila Luna _adalah_ peramal, dia mungkin mengatakan sesuatu tentang "cahaya menanamkan satu bibit dalam kegelapan", dan Xenophilius, seperti biasa, mengartikannya dalam cara yang salah.

* * *

_"Izinkan aku memperingatkanmu bahwa menantang kecerdikanku adalah proyek yang termasuk dalam jenis berbahaya, dan bisa jadi akan membuat hidupmu lebih sureal."_

* * *

Tidak ada orang yang meminta pertolongan, itulah masalahnya. Mereka hanya berkeliling mengobrol, makan, atau memandang udara kosong sementara orangtua mereka bertukar gosip. Untuk entah alasan aneh apa, tidak ada orang yang duduk dan membaca buku, yang artinya dia tidak bisa begitu saja duduk di sebelah mereka dan mengeluarkan bukunya sendiri. Dan bahkan waktu dia dengan berani mengambil inisiatif dengan duduk dan melanjutkan baca-habis kali ketiganya atas _Hogwarts: Sejarah_, tidak ada orang yang kelihatannya berkeinginan untuk duduk di sebelah gadis itu

Terlepas dari menolong orang dengan pekerjaan rumah mereka, atau apa saja lainnya yang mereka perlukan, dia tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya bergaul dengan orang lain. Dia tidak _merasa_ bahwa dia adalah seorang pemalu. Dia menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang gadis yang bisa diberi tanggung jawab. Dan lagi, entah kenapa, jika tidak ada permintaan semacam "Aku tak bisa ingat bagaimana melakukan pembagian panjang" maka itu akan jadi terlalu _canggung_ untuk langsung mendekati seseorang dan berkata … apa? Dia tak pernah bisa tahu apa. Dan sepertinya memang tidak ada lembar informasi standar, yang adalah menggelikan. Seluruh urusan bertemu dengan orang lain tidak pernah terasa masuk akal untuknya. Kenapa harus _dia_ yang menanggung seluruh tanggung jawab sendirian ketika ada dua orang yang terlibat? Kenapa orang dewasa tak pernah menolong? Dia harap gadis lain akan mendekati _dia_ dan berkata, "Hermione, guru menyuruhku untuk berteman denganmu."

Tetapi untuk memperjelas bahwa Hermione Granger, duduk sendirian di hari pertama sekolah dalam salah satu kompartemen kosong, di gerbong terakhir kereta, dengan pintu kompartemen dibiarkan terbuka siapa tahu ada seseorang untuk entah alasan apa ingin berbicara dengannya, _tidak_ sedih, kesepian, murung, depresi, putus asa, dan terobsesi dengan masalahnya. Dia, malah, membaca ulang _Hogwarts: Sejarah _untuk yang ketiga kali dan cukup menikmatinya, hanya dengan sedikit rona kejengkelan di belakang pikirannya pada keirasionalan umum dalam dunia.

Ada suara dari pintu antargerbong terbuka, dan kemudian langkah kaki dan suara merayap janggal di lorong kereta. Hermione meletakkan sebentar _Hogwarts: Sejarah_ dan berdiri dan mengeluarkan kepalanya–siapa tahu ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan–dan melihat seorang pemuda dalam pakaian jubah penyihir, mungkin tahun pertama atau kedua apabila dilihat dari tingginya, dan terlihat cukup konyol dengan scarf membungkus kepalanya. Koper kecil berdiri di lantai di sebelahnya. Bahkan sewaktu dia melihatnya, dia mengetuk pintu kompartemen lain yang tertutup, dan dia berkata yang hanya sedikit teredam oleh scarf, "Permisi, boleh aku bertanya pertanyaan singkat?"

Dia tidak mendengar jawabannya dari dalam kompartemen, tapi setelah pemuda itu membuka pintu, gadis itu pikir dia dengar–kecuali dia salah dengar–"apakah ada di sini yang bisa menyebutkan enam kuark atau di mana aku bisa bertemu seorang gadis bernama Hermione Granger?"

Setelah pemuda itu menutup pintu kompartemen, Hermione berkata, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Wajah terbungkus scarf berbalik melihatnya, dan suaranya berkata, "Tidak kecuali kamu bisa menyebutkan nama dari enam kuark atau memberitahuku di mana Hermione Granger?"

"Up, down, strange, charm, truth, beauty, dan kenapa kamu mencarinya?"

Sukar untuk memastikan dari jarak ini, tapi dia pikir dia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar di balik scarfnya. "Ah, jadi _kamulah_ si gadis tahun pertama bernama Hermione Granger," kata suara muda, teredam itu. "Terlebih lagi, di kereta menuju Hogwarts." Pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan kompartemennya, dan kopernya merayap bersamanya. "Secara teknis, aku hanya perlu _mencarimu_, tapi sepertinya aku harus berbicara denganmu atau mengundangmu bergabung dalam party-ku atau memperoleh item magis penting darimu atau mencari tahu bahwa Hogwarts dibangun di atas reruntuhan kuil kuno atau apa. PC atau NPC, itu pertanyaannya?"

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ini, tapi kemudian dia tak bisa memikirkan jawaban _apa_ untuk … _entah apa_ yang baru saja dia dengar, bahkan saat pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya, melihat ke dalam kompartemen, mengangguk dengan puas, dan duduk di bangku seberang bangkunya. Kopernya bergegas mengikuti, mengembang jadi tiga kali diameter awal dan meringkuk rapat-rapat di sebelah koper Hermione sendiri dalam cara yang menggelisahkan.

"Mari, silakan duduk," kata pemuda itu, "dan tolong tutup pintu di belakangmu, kalau bisa. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak menggigit mereka yang tidak menggigitku terlebih dulu." Dia sudah mulai melepas scarf di sekeliling kepalanya.

Tuduhan bahwa pemuda itu berpikir kalau dia _takut_ kepadanya membuat tangan Hermione menutup pintu geser, menjejalkannya ke dinding dengan terlalu kuat. Dia berputar dan melihat wajah muda dengan mata hijau cerah bersenyum, dan bekas luka merah tua marah di dahinya yang membuat gadis itu teringat akan sesuatu di belakang pikirannya tapi sekarang dia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan. "Aku tak pernah berkata bahwa aku adalah Hermione Granger!"

"_Aku_ tak bernah berkata kalau kamu _mengatakan_ kau adalah Hermione Granger, aku cuma mengatakan kalau kamu Hermione Granger. Kalau kamu bertanya bagaimana aku melakukannya, itu karena aku tahu segalanya. Selamat sore hadirin sekalian, namaku Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres atau Harry Potter untuk pendeknya, aku tahu bahwa itu mungkin tak berarti banyak untuk _kamu_ sebagai gantinya–"

Pikiran Hermione akhirnya memahami hubungannya. Bekas luka di dahi, bentuk dari sambaran petir. "Harry Potter! Kamu ada di _Modern Magical History _dan _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ dan _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_." Itu sebenarnya adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia _bertemu_ dengan seseorang dari dalam _buku_, dan itu adalah suatu perasaan yang aneh.

Pemuda itu berkedip tiga kali. "Aku dalam _buku_? Tunggu, tentu saja aku ada dalam buku … pikiran yang aneh."

"Ya ampun, bukannya kamu tahu?" kata Hermione. "Aku akan mencari tahu segalanya kalau itu aku."

Pemuda itu berbicara dengan bosan. "Nona Granger, sampai sekarang hanya 72 jam sejak aku pergi ke Diagon Alley dan menemukan kepopuleranku. Aku sudah menghabiskan dua hari terakhir membeli buku-buku sains. _Percaya padaku_, aku bermaksud untuk mencari tahu semua yang aku bisa." Pemuda itu bimbang. "Apa _yang_ dikatakan buku-buku itu tentangku?"

Pikiran Hermione Granger mengingat kembali, dia tidak tahu kalau akan diuji tentang buku-buku _itu_ jadi dia hanya membacanya sekali, tapi itu cuma sebulan yang lalu jadi materialnya masih segar dalam ingatannya. "Kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari Kutukan Pembunuh hingga kamu disebut sebagai Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup. Kamu terlahir dari James Potter dan Lily Potter yang dulu dikenal sebagai Lily Evans pada tanggal 31 Juli 1980. Pada tanggal 31 Oktober 1981 sang Pangeran Kegelapan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut meskipun aku tak tahu kenapa tidak menyerang rumahmu. Kau ditemukan selamat dengan luka di dahimu dalam reruntuhan rumah orangtumu di dekat sisa tubuh dari Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang terbakar. Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore mengirimmu entah ke mana, tak ada yang tahu di mana. _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ menyebutkan bahwa kamu selamat karena cinta ibumu dan bahwa lukamu mengandung seluruh kekuatan sihir Pangeran Kegelapan dan bahwa centaur takut terhadapmu, tapi _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ tidak menyebut yang semacam itu dan _Modern Magical History_ memperingatkan bahwa banyak teori-teori sinting mengenaimu."

Mulut pemuda tadi terbuka lebar. "Apakah kamu disuruh untuk menunggu Harry Potter dalam kereta menuju Hogwarts atau sesuatu yang semacam itu?"

"Tidak," kata Hermione. "Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang _aku?_"

"Profesor McGonagall dan aku yakin aku tahu alasannya. Apa kau memiliki ingatan eidetik, Hermione?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepala. "Ini bukan fotografik, aku selalu berharap bahwa ini memang ingatan fotografik tapi aku harus membaca buku sekolahku lima kali untuk mengingat mereka semua."

"Benarkah," kata pemuda itu dalam suara yang sedikit tercekat. "Kuharap kau tak keberatan kalau aku mengujinya–bukannya aku tak percaya, tapi sesuai kata pepatah, 'Percaya, tapi pastikan'. Tak ada gunanya penasaran kalau kamu bisa melakukan eksperimen."

Hermione tersenyum, sedikit sombong. Dia sangat menyukai ujian. "Silakan."

Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam satu kantong di sebelahnya dan berkata "Magical Drafts and Potions oleh Arsenius Jigger". Ketika dia menarik tangannya, dia memegang buku yang tadi dia sebut.

Seketika itu juga Hermione menginginkan satu kantong yang semacam itu lebih dari dia menginginkan apa pun.

Pemuda itu membuka buku sekitar di bagian tengah dan melihat ke bawah. "Jika kamu sedang membuat _minyak_ _ketajaman_–"

"Aku bisa _melihat_ halaman itu dari sini, kau tahu!"

Pemuda itu memiringkan buku hingga Hermione tak bisa melihatnya lagi, dan membalik halamannya lagi. "Kalau kamu sedang membuat satu _ramuan panjat laba-laba_, bahan apa yang harus kamu masukkan setelah sutra Acromantula?"

"Setelah memasukkan sutranya, tunggu hingga ramuan berubah menjadi nuansa langit dini hari tak berawan, 8 derajat dari kaki langit dan 8 menit sebelum ujung matahari pertama terlihat. Aduk delapan kali widdershins dan sekali deasil, dan kemudian tambah delapan dram kotoran hidung unicorn."

Pemuda itu menutup buku dengan suara tajam dan mengembalikan buku itu ke dalam kantongnya yang mengeluarkan suara sendawa kecil. "Bagus bagus bagus _bagus_ bagus bagus. Aku ingin memberimu satu tawaran, Nona Granger. "

"Tawaran?" kata Hermione dengan curiga. Seorang gadis seharusnya tak mendengarkan hal macam itu.

Pada titik inilah Hermione menyadari satu hal–yah, satu dari banyak hal–yang aneh dari pemuda itu. Sepertinya orang yang _muncul dalam_ buku benar-benar _terdengar_ seperti buku ketika mereka bicara. Ini adalah penemuan yang cukup mengejutkan.

Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong dan berkata, "sekaleng minuman", mengeluarkan tabung hijau terang. Dia menyodorkannya pada Hermione dan berkata, "Kamu mau minuman?"

Hermione dengan sopan menerima minuman bersoda tersebut. Sebenarnya dia _memang_ merasa sedikit haus sekarang. "Terima kasih benyak," kata Hermione saat membuka penutup kaleng. "Apa itu tadi tawaranmu?"

Si pemuda tersedak. "Tidak," katanya. Saat Hermione mulai minum, dia berkata, "Aku ingin kamu membantuku mengambil alih alam semesta."

Hermione selesai menelan minumannya dan menurunkan kalengnya. "Tidak terima kasih, aku bukan orang jahat."

Si pemuda melihat padanya dengan terkejut, seolah dia mengharapkan suatu jawaban lain. "Yah, aku tadi berkata secara retoris," katanya. "Dalam sudut pandang proyek Baconian, kau tahu, bukan kekuatan politis. 'Yang mempengaruhi seluruh hal' dan sebagainya. Aku ingin melakukan studi eksperimen atas mantra-mantra, mencari tahu hukum yang mendasarinya, membawa sihir ke dalam ranah sains, menggabungkan dunia sihir dan Muggle, meningkatkan standar kehidupan seluruh planet, memajukan kemanusiaan berabad-abad ke depan, membuka rahasia keabadian, mengkolonisasi tata surya, menjelajah galaksi, dan yang paling penting, mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini karena semua hal ini benar-benar tak mungkin terjadi."

Itu terdengar sedikit lebih menarik. "Dan?"

Si pemuda memandang padanya tak percaya. "_Dan?_ Apa semua tadi _tak cukup?_"

"Dan apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?" Kata Hermione.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku dalam penelitian ini, tentu saja. Dengan ingatan ensiklopedismu ditambah dengan kecerdasan dan rasionalitasku, kita bisa menyelesaikan proyek Baconian dalam sekejap, di mana maksudku atas 'sekejap' adalah paling tidak sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun."

Hermione mulai menganggap pemuda ini menyebalkan. "Aku belum melihatmu melakukan sesuatu yang cerdas. Mungkin aku akan mengizinkan _kamu_ membantuku dengan penelitian_ku_."

Ada suatu kesunyian dalam kompartemen itu.

"Jadi kamu memintaku untuk mendemonstrasikan kecerdasanku, kalau begitu," kata si pemuda setelah jeda panjang.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Izinkan aku memperingatkanmu bahwa menantang kecerdikanku adalah proyek yang termasuk dalam jenis berbahaya, dan bisa jadi akan membuat hidupmu lebih sureal."

"Aku masih belum terkesan," kata Hermione. Tanpa sadar, minuman hijau mulai menuju bibirnya lagi.

"Yah, mungkin _ini_ akan membuatmu terkesan," kata si pemuda. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memandangnya tajam. "Aku sudah melakukan sedikit eksperimen dan menemukan bahwa aku tak membutuhkan tongkat sihir, aku bisa membuat apa pun yang aku mau terjadi hanya dengan menjentikkan jari."

Itu terjadi saat Hermione tengah menelan minuman, dan dia tersedak dan terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan hijau terang.

Pada jubah penyihirnya yang baru dan belum pernah dipakai, di hari pertama sekolah.

Hermione benar-benar berteriak. Itu adalah suara bernada tinggi yang terdengar seperti sirene serangan udara dalam kompartemen tertutup. "_Eek! Bajuku!_"

"Jangan panik!" kata si pemuda. "Aku bisa memperbaikinya untukmu. Lihat saja!" Dia mengangkat tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kamu akan–" Lalu Hermione melihat pada dirinya sendiri.

Cairan hijaunya masih ada di sana, tapi bahkan saat dia melihatnya, itu mulai menghilang dan memudar dan dalam beberapa saat, bagaikan dia tak pernah menumpahkan apa pun pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione menatap pemuda itu, yang mengenakan semacam senyuman sombong.

Sihir tanpa kata tanpa tongkat! Di usia_nya_? Ketika dia menerima buku sekolahnya hanya _tiga hari_ lalu?

Kemudian dia ingat apa yang sudah dia baca, dan dia terkesiap dan menyentak mundur dari pemuda itu. _Seluruh kekuatan sihir Pangeran Kegelapan! Dalam bekas lukanya!_

Dia bangkit dari duduk dengan cepat. "Aku, aku, aku perlu pergi ke toilet, tunggu di sini oke–" dia perlu menemukan orang dewasa dia harus memberitahu mereka–

Senyum pemuda itu memudar. "Itu cuma trik, Hermione. Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud menakutimu."

Tangan Hermione berhenti di gagang pintu. "Cuma _trik?_"

"Ya," kata pemuda itu. "Kamu memintaku mendemonstrasikan kecerdasanku. Jadi aku melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat mustahil, yang biasanya merupakan cara yang bagus untuk pamer. Aku tak benar-benar bisa melakukan apa pun hanya dengan menjentikkan jari." Si pemuda berhenti. "Paling tidak aku _pikir_ aku tak bisa, aku belum pernah benar-benar mengujinya dalam eksperimen." Si pemuda mengangkat tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya lagi. "Tidak, tak ada pisang."

Hermione belum pernah sebingung ini dalam hidupnya.

Si pemuda tersenyum lagi melihat wajahnya. "Aku sudah _memperingatkanmu_ bahwa menantang kecerdikanku cenderung akan membuat hidupmu lebih sureal. Tolong ingat ini lain waktu aku memperingatkanmu tentang sesuatu."

"Tapi, tapi," Hermione terbata-bata. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kamu _lakukan_ tadi?"

tatapan pemuda itu memiliki kualitas mengukur dan menimbang yang tak pernah Hermione lihat dari orang seumurannya. "Kamu pikir kamu punya apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi ilmuwan dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, dengan atau tanpa bantuanku? Maka mari kita lihat bagaimana _kamu_ menyelidiki satu fenomena membingungkan."

"Aku … ." pikiran Hermione kosong sesaat. Dia suka ujian tapi dia belum pernah mendapatkan ujian seperti _ini_ sebelumnya. Dengan buru-buru, dia mencoba mengingat lagi apa saja yang dia baca tentang apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang ilmuwan. Pikirannya menambah kecepatan, bertahan melawan dirinya sendiri, dan memuntahkan instruksi untuk melakukan proyek investigasi sains

_Langkah 1: Buat satu hipotesis.  
Langkah 2: Lakukan satu eksperimen untuk menguji hipotesismu.  
Langkah 3: Ukur hasilnya.  
Langkah 4: Buat poster karton._

Langkah 1 adalah untuk membuat hipotesis. Itu artinya, coba untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang _bisa_ saja terjadi sesaat yang lalu. "Baiklah. Hipotesisku adalah kamu melempar Mantra pada jubahku untuk membuat apa pun yang tertumpah ke atasnya menghilang."

"Baiklah," kata si pemuda, "apakah itu jawabanmu?"

Keterkejutannya sudah mulai berkurang, dan pikiran Hermione sudah mulai bekerja dengan benar. "Tunggu, itu tak mungkin benar. Aku tak melihatmu menyentuh tongkatmu atau mengucapkan mantra apa pun jadi bagaimana bisa kamu melemparkan Mantra?"

Si pemuda menunggu, wajahnya netral.

"Tapi misalkan seluruh jubah yang berasal dari toko _sudah_ dimantrai supaya mereka tetap bersih, yang merupakan Mantra yang cukup berguna untuk mereka miliki. Kau mengetahui hal itu dengan menunpahkan sesuatu pada _dirimu sendiri_ tadi."

Sekarang alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Apakah _itu_ jawabanmu?"

"Tidak, aku belum menyelesaikan Langkah 2, 'Lakukan satu eksperimen untuk menguji hipotesismu.'"

Si pemuda menutup mulutnya lagi dan mulai tersenyum.

Hermione melihat ke arah minuman kalengnya, yang tadi secara otomatis dia taruh di tempat gelas di jendela. Sia melihat ke dalamnya, dan menemukan bahwa itu sekitar sepertiga penuh.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione, "eksperimen yang ingin kulakukan adalah menumpahkannya ke atas jubahku dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi, dan prediksiku adalah bahwa nodanya akan hilang. Hanya jika itu _tak_ berhasil, jubahku akan terkena noda, dan aku tak mau itu."

"Lakukan itu ke jubahku," kata si pemuda, "dengan begitu kamu tak perlu khawatir tentang jubahmu terkena noda."

"Tapi–" kata Hermione. Ada sesuatu yang _salah_ dalam pemikiran itu tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Aku punya jubah ganti dalam koperku," kata pemuda itu.

"Tapi tak ada tempat untukmu ganti baju," Hermione keberatan. Kemudian dia memikirkannya lagi. "Walau aku pikir aku bisa keluar dulu dan menutup pintu–"

"Aku punya tempat untuk ganti baju dalam koperku juga."

Hermione memandang koper pemuda itu, yang, dia mulai curiga, kalau sedikit lebih spesial daripada miliknya.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione, "karena kamu berkata demikian," dan dia dengan hati-hati menumpahkan sedikit dari cairan hijau itu pada ujung jubah si pemuda. Kemudian dia memandanginya, mencoba mengingat seberapa lama cairan tadi untuk menghilang … .

Dan noda hijau menghilang!

Hermione bernapas lega, karena paling tidak dia tidak berhadapan dengan seluruh kekuatan sihir Pengeran Kegelapan.

Baiklah, Langkah 3 adalah mengukur hasilnya, tapi dalam hal ini adalah hanya melihat bahwa nodanya menghilang. Dan dai kira dia mungkin bisa melewatkan Langkah 4, tentang poster karton. "Jawabanku adalah bahwa jubah-jubah sudah dimantrai untuk menjaga mereka tetap bersih."

"Tidak juga," kata pemuda itu.

Hermione merasakan tusukan kekecewaan. Dia benar-benar berharap dia _tidak_ merasakan itu, pemuda itu bukanlah guru, tapi itu tetaplah suatu ujian dan dia mendapat jawaban salah dan itu selalu terasa seperti sedikit pukulan di perut.

(itu mengungkapkan segala yang kamu ingin tahu tentang Hermione Granger bahwa dia tak pernah membiarkan itu menghentikannya, atau bahkan membiarkannya mempengaruhi kecintaannya atas diberi ujian.)

"Dan sayangnya," kata pemuda itu, "kamu mungkin sudah melakukan semua yang buku katakan untuk kamu lakukan. Kamu membuat prediksi yang akan membedakan antara jubahnya dimantrai atau tidak, dan kamu mengujinya, dan menolak hipotesis nol yang mengatakan bahwa jubahnya tidak dimantrai. Tapi kecuali kamu membaca buku-buku jenis yang benar-benar, benar-benar terbaik, mereka tak begitu mengajarimu bagaimana melakukan sains dengan _benar_. Cukup baik untuk _benar-benar _membuatmu sampai pada jawaban yang benar, maksudku, dan cuma mengeluarkan cetakan lain seperti yang sering dikeluhkan Dad. Jadi biarkan aku coba jelaskan–tanpa memberitahu jawabannya–apa yang salah dari jawabanmu, dan akan kuberikan satu kesempatan lagi."

Hermione mulai membenci nada oh-sangat-superior dari pemuda itu ketika dia hanya anak umur sebelas sama seperti dia, tapi itu cuma sekunder dibanding mengetahui apa yang salah dari dia. "Baiklah."

Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu jadi lebih serius. "Ini adalah permainan berdasarkan eksperimen terkenal yang disebut tugas 2-4-6, dan inilah cara kerjanya. Aku punya satu _aturan_–yang aku tahu, tapi kamu tidak–yang sesuai dengan beberapa triplet tiga angka, tapi tidak yang lainnya. Triplet 2-4-6 adalah satu contoh yang sesuai aturan. Bahkan … biarkan aku tulis aturannya, supaya kamu tahu kalau aturan itu aturan tetap, dan melipatnya dan memberikannya padamu. Tolong jangan lihat, karena aku tahu dari kejadian tadi kalau kamu bisa membaca tulisan terbalik."

Pemuda itu berkata "kertas" dan "pensil mekanik" pada kantongnya, dan Hermione menutup mata waktu dia menulis.

"Ini," kata si pemuda, dan dia memegang secarik kertas terlipat dengan kencang. "Taruh ini di kantongmu," dan Hermione lakukan.

"Sekarang cara permainan ini bekerja," kata pemuda itu, "adalah kamu memberiku satu triplet angka, dan aku berkata padamu 'Ya' kalau tiga angka itu sesuai dengan aturan, dan 'Tidak' kalu mereka tak sesuai. Aku adalah Alam, aturan itu adalah salah satu hukumku, dan kamu menyelidiki aku. Kamu sudah tahu bahwa 2-4-6 mendapatkan 'Ya'. Waktu kamu sudah melaksanakan seluruh uji eksperimen yang kamu mau–tanyakan padaku triplet sebanyak yang kamu rasa perlu–kamu berhenti dan menebak aturannya, dan kemudian kamu bisa membuka lembaran kertas tadi dan memeriksa bagaimana hasilnya. Apakah kamu paham permainannya?"

"Tentu saja aku paham," kata Hermione.

"Mulai."

"4-6-8" kata Hermione.

"Ya," kata si pemuda.

"10-12-14", kata Hermione.

"Ya," kata si pemuda.

Hermione berusaha melebarkan pikirannya sedikit, karena sepertinya dia sudah melakukan semua tes yang dia perlukan, dan lagi itu tak akan semudah itu, kan?

"1-3-5"

"Ya."

"Minus 3, minus 1, plus 1."

"Ya."

Hermione tak bisa memikirkan apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan. "Aturannya adalah bahwa angka-angka itu harus bertambah dua tiap kali."

"Sekarang apabila aku memberitahumu," kata pemuda itu, "bahwa tes ini lebih sukar dari yang terlihat, dan hanya 20% dari orang dewasa yang berhasil menebaknya."

Hermione mengerutkan dahi. Apa yang dia lewatkan? Kemudian, tiba-tiba, dia memikirkan satu tes yang masih perlu dia lakukan.

"2-5-8!" dia berkata penuh kemenangan.

"Ya."

"10-20-30!"

"Ya."

"Jawaban sebenarnya adalah bahwa angka-angka itu harus naik oleh jumlah yang _sama_ tiap kali. Itu tidak harus 2."

"Baiklah," kata pemuda itu, "keluarkan kertasnya dan lihat apakah kamu benar."

Hermione mengambil kertas tadi dari kantongnya dan membukanya.

_Tiga angka real dalam jumlah yang semakin besar, paling kecil ke paling besar._

Rahang Hermione terjatuh. Dia merasakan satu perasaan nyata bahwa sesuatu yang amat sangat tak adil sudah dilakukan terhadap dirinya, bahwa pemuda itu adalah pembohong busuk yang curang, namun kemudian ketika dia ingat kembali dalam pikirannya dia tak bisa memikirkan adanya kesalahan atas respon yang dia berikan.

"Yang baru saja kamu temukan disebut 'bias positif'," kata pemuda itu. "kamu punya satu aturan dalam pikiranmu, dan kamu terus memikirkan triplet yang harus membuat aturannya mengatakan 'Ya'. Tapi kamu tidak mencoba untuk menguji triplet lain yang harusnya membuat aturannya mengatakan 'Tidak'. Bahkan kamu tak memperoleh _satu pun_ 'Tidak', jadi 'tiga angka sembarang' bisa saja jadi aturannya. Itu bagaikan seseorang membayangkan eksperimen yang bisa mengkonfirmasi hipotesis mereka bukannya mencoba membayangkan eksperimen yang menyalahkan–itu bukan kesalahan yang sama tapi cukup dekat. Kamu harus belajar melihat pada sisi negatifnya, menatap ke arah kegelapan. Ketika eksperimen ini dilakukan, hanya 20% orang dewasa berhasil memperoleh jawaban benar. Dan banyak yang lain menciptakan hipotesis yang luar biasa rumit dan menempatkan kepercayaan besar atas jawaban salah karena mereka melakukan sebegitu banyak eksperimen dan semuanya keluar seperti yang mereka harapkan."

"Sekarang," kata si pemuda, "apa kamu mau mencoba lagi pada masalah awal?"

Matanya sudah cukup serius sekarang, seolah ini adalah tes yang _sebenarnya_.

Hermione menutup matanya da mencoba berkonsentrasi. Dia berkeringat di balik jubahnya, dia punya perasaan aneh bahwa ini adalah yang paling sukar dari yang pernah diminta untuk dipikirkan dalam satu tes atau mungkin yang _pertama_ kali di mana dia diminta untuk berpikir dalam ujian.

Eksperimen lain apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia punya Cokelat Kodok, dia bisa mencoba untuk menggosoknya pada jubah dan melihat apakah _itu_ menghilang? Tapi itu masih terlihat bukan seperti berpikiran negatif aneh yang pemuda itu minta. Seperti dia masih meminta satu 'Ya' kalau noda Cokelat Kodok itu menghilang, bukannya meminta 'Tidak'.

Jadi … pada hipotesisnya … kapankah cairan itu … _tidak_ menghilang?

"Aku punya eksperimen untuk dilakukan," kata Hermione. "Aku ingin menumpahkan minuman ke lantai, dan melihat apakah itu _tidak_ menghilang. Apakah kamu punya handuk kertas, jadi aku bisa membersihkan tumpahannya kalau ini tak berhasil?"

"Aku punya sapu tangan," kata si pemuda. Wajahnya masih terlihat netral.

Hermione mengambil kaleng, dan menumpahkannya sedikit ke lantai.

Beberapa detik kemudian, itu menghilang.

Kemudian pemahaman menghantamnya dan dia merasa ingin menendang dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja! _Kamu _ memberiku kaleng itu! Bukan jubahnya yang dimantrai, tapi minumannya!"

Si pemuda berdiri dan membungkuk pada Hermione dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang. "Kalau begitu … boleh aku membantumu dalam penelitianmu, Hermione Granger?"

"Aku, ah … ." Hermione masih merasakan gejolak euforia, tapi dia tak begitu yakin tentang bagaimana untuk menjawab _tadi_.

Mereka terputus oleh ketukan lemah, kecil, samar, dan sedikit _enggan_ di pintu

Si pemuda berputar dan melihat ke jendela, dan berkata, "Aku tak mengenakan scarfku, bisa kamu jawab itu?"

Di titik inilah Hermione sadar bahwa pemuda itu–tidak, sang Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, Harry Potter–sedari tadi terlihat memakai scarf menutupi kepalanya, dan merasa sedikit konyol karena tak menyadari lebih awal. Itu sebenarnya termasuk ganjil, karena dia sudah menganggap bahwa Harry Potter akan mempertontonkan diri dengan bangga pada dunia; dan hal yang terpikir oleh Hermione adalah bahwa dia mungkin sebenarnya lebih pemalu dari yang terlihat.

Ketika Hermione membuka pintu, dia disapa oleh bocah muda gemetar yang terlihat persis seperti caranya mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi," kata bocah itu dalam suara kecil, "Namaku Neville Longbottom. Aku mencari katak peliharaanku, aku, aku tak bisa menemukannya di manapun di gerbong ini … apakah kamu melihat katakku?"

"Tidak," kata Hermione, dan kemudian keinginan menolongnya muncul secara maksimum. "Sudahkah kamu mencari ke kompartemen yang lain?"

"Ya," bisik si bocah.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal memeriksa gerbong yang lain," kata Hermione cepat. "Akan kubantu. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Hermione Granger."

Si bocah seolah akan pingsan karena merasa berterima kasih.

"Tunggu dulu," datang suara dari bocah _yang_ _lain_–Harry Potter. "Aku tak yakin itu adalah cara terbak untuk melakukannya."

Mendengar ini Neville terlihat seolah dia akan menangis, dan Hermione berbalik, marah. Kalau Harry Potter adalah orang yang akan membiarkan bocah kecil sendirian hanya karena dia tak mau diganggu … . "Apa? Kenapa _tidak?_"

"Yah," kata Harry Potter, "akan memakan waktu untuk memeriksa seluruh kereta sendirian, dan kita mungkin saja melewatkan katak itu, dan jika kita belum menemukan katak itu sesampainya kita di Hogwarts, dia akan punya masalah. Jadi yang lebih masuk akal adalah kalau kita pergi langsung ke gerbong depan, di mana ada para prefek, dan meminta pertolongan mereka. Itu adalah hal pertama yang kulakukan waktu mencarimu, Hermione, walau mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu. Tapi mereka mungkin punya mantra atau barang magis yang akan membuat menemukan seekor katak jadi jauh lebih mudah. Kita baru tahun pertama."

Itu … _memang_ masuk akal.

"Apakah kamu pikir kamu bisa sampai ke gerbong prefek sendirian?" tanya Harry Potter. "Aku punya suatu alasan untuk tak mau menunjukkan wajahku terlalu sering."

Tiba-tiba Neville terkesiap dan melangkah mundur. "Aku ingat suara itu! Kau salah satu dari Lords of Chaos! _Kaulah yang memberiku cokelat!_"

Apa? Apa apa _apa?_

Harry Potter memutar kepalanya dari jendela dan bangkit dengan dramatis. "Aku _tak pernah!_" katanya, suaranya penuh kemarahan. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang akan memberikan permen pada anak kecil?"

Mata Neville melebar. "_Kau_ Harry Potter? _Sang_ Harry Potter? _Kau?_"

"Tidak, cuma _satu_ Harry Potter, ada tiga orang dari diriku dalam kereta ini–"

Neville mengeluarkan teriakan kecil dan melarikan diri. Ada suara derap dari langkah panik dan kemudian suara pintu gerbang terbuka dan tertutup.

Hermione duduk dengan keras di bangkunya. Harry Potter menutup pintu dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bisa kamu tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" kata Hermione dalam suara lemah. Dia penasaran apakah bergaul dengan Harry Potter artinya akan selalu sebingung ini.

"Oh, baiklah, yang terjadi adalah Fred dan George dan aku melihat bocah kecil malang ini di stasiun kereta–wanita di sebelahnya sudah pergi sementara waktu, dan dia terlihat benar-benar ketakutan, seolah dia yakin bahwa akan diserang Pelahap Maut atau apa. Sekarang, ada pepatah yang mengatakan behwa ketakutan seringkali lebih buruk dari hal yang ditakuti itu sendiri, jadi terpikirlah aku bahwa anak ini sebenarnya bisa mengambil manfaat dari menyaksikan mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata dan bahwa itu tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan–"

Hermione duduk di sana dengan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"–dan Fred dan George mengusulkan mantra ini yang membuat scarf yang menutupi wajah kami menjadi lebih gelap dan lebih buram seolah kami adalah raja-raja undead dan itu adalah kain kafan makam kami–"

Hermione sama sekali tak menyukai ke arah mana tujuan pembicaraan ini.

–dan setelah kami selesai memberinya seluruh permen yang kubeli, kami bagai, 'Mari kita beri dia uang! Ha ha ha! Ambil Knut-Knut ini, nak! Terima Sickle perak ini!' dan menari-nari di sekelilingnya dan tertawa jahat dan sebagainya. Kupikir ada beberapa orang dalam kerumunan yang bermaksud mencegah pertama kalinya, namun efek pengamat apatis menahan mereka paling tidak sampai mereka melihat apa yang kami lakukan, dan kemudian mereka terlalu bingung untuk melakukan apa pun. Akhirnya dia mengatakan dalam bisikan kecil 'pergi' jadi kami bertiga berteriak dan melarikan diri, menjeritkan sesuatu tentang cahaya yang membakar kami. Berharap bahwa dia tidak terlalu ketakutan menghadapi bullying di kemudian hari. Ngomong-ngomong, itu namanya terapi desensitisasi."

Oke, dia _tidak_ menebak dengan benar ke arah mana tujuan pembicaraan ini.

Api kemarahan membara yang merupakan mesin utama Hermione mulai menyala, walaupun sebagian dari dirinya _memang_ tahu apa yang mereka coba lakukan. "Itu kejam! _Kamu _kejam! Anak malang itu! Yang kamu lakukan itu _jahat!_"

"Aku pikir kata yang kamu cari adalah _menyenangkan_, dan dalam keadaan apa pun kamu menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah hal itu menghasilkan lebih banyak hal baik atau buruk? Kalau kamu punya argumen apa pun untuk ditambahkan pada pertanyaan _itu_ aku dengan senang hati mendengarkannya, tapi aku tak akan menanggapi kritik yang lain sebelum pertanyaan tadi diselesaikan. Aku benar-benar setuju kalau yang aku lakukan memang _terlihat_ mengerikan dan menindas dan jahat, karena itu melibatkan bocah yang ketakutan dan sebagainya, tapi itu bukan masalah intinya kan? Ngomong-ngomong, itu namanya _konsekuensialisme_, artinya bahwa entah perbuatan itu benar atau salah bukan ditentukan dari apakah itu _terlihat_ buruk, atau jahat, atau yang semacam itu, satu-satunya pertanyaan adalah bagaimana hasil pada akhirnya–apa konsekuensinya."

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar _pedas_ namun sayangnya dia sepertinya sudah melupakan bagian di mana dia memikirkan sesuatu terlebih dulu sebelum membuka mulutnya. Yang bisa dia katakan cuma, "Bagaimana kalau dia mengalami _mimpi buruk?_"

"Jujur saja, aku pikir dia tak butuh bantuan untuk mengalami mimpi buruk, dan kalaupun dia mengalami mimpi buruk tentang _ini_, maka itu akan jadi mimpi buruk yang melibatkan monster-monster mengerikan yang memberimu cokelat dan memang itulah _tujuannya_."

Otak Hermione terus tersentak dalam kebingungan tiap kali dia mencoba untuk benar-benar marah. "Apakah hidupmu selalu seganjil ini?" dia katakan akhirnya.

Wajah Harry Potter berkilau dengan kebanggaan. "Aku _membuatnya_ seganjil ini. Kamu sedang menyaksikan hasil dari kerja keras dan penuh keringat."

"Jadi … ." kata Hermione, dan memperpanjang suaranya dengan canggung.

"Jadi," kata Harry Potter, "seberapa banyak sains yang kamu tahu? Aku bisa kalkulus dan aku tahu beberapa teori probabilitas Bayesian dan teori keputusan dan banyak sains kognitif, dan aku sudah membaca _The Feynman Lectures_ (atau paling tidak volume 1) dan _Judgment Under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases_ dan _Language in Thought and Action_ dan _Influence: Science and Practice_ dan _Rational Choice in an Uncertain World_ dan _Godel, Escher, Bach_ dan _A Step Farther Out _dan–"

Pengujian dan balas-pengujian ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dipotong oleh ketukan malu-malu lain di pintu. "Silakan," Hermione dan Harry Potter berkata dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, dan pintu itu bergeser menampakkan Neville Longbottom.

Neville _sudah_ benar-benar menangis sekarang. "Aku sudah pergi ke gerbong depan dan bertemu p-prefek tapi dia b-bilang oadaku bahwa prefek tak boleh diganggu oleh masalah remeh seperti katak h-hilang."

Wajah si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup berubah. Bibirnya berubah jadi garis tipis. Suaranya, waktu dia berbicara, dingin dan suram. "Apa warna orang itu? Hijau dan Perak?"

"Ti-tidak, lambangnya me-merah dan emas."

"_Merah dan emas!_" teriak Hermione. "Tapi itu adalah warna _Gryffindor_!"

Harry Potter _mendesis_ mendengarnya, suara menakutkan yang hanya bisa keluar dari ular hidup dan membuat Hermione dan Neville tersentak. "Aku _kira_," Harry Potter meludahkan, "menemukan katak seorang tahun pertama tak cukup _heroik_ bagi prefek _Gryffindor._ Ayolah, Neville, _aku akan _pergi denganmu kali ini, kita lihat apakah Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian. Pertama kita cari prefek yang tahu satu mantra, dan jika itu tak berhasil, kita cari prefek yang tak takut membiarkan tangannya kotor, dan kalau _itu_ tak berhasil, aku akan mulai merekrut para penggemarku dan kalau perlu kita akan bongkar seluruh kereta ini sekrup demi sekrup."

Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup berdiri dan memegang tangan Neville, dan Hermione sadar dalam suatu cegukan otak seketika bahwa mereka nyaris sama tinggi, walau sebagian dari dirinya yakin bahwa Harry Potter satu kaki lebih tinggi darinya, dan Neville paling tidak enam inci lebih pendek.

"_Diam!_" Harry Potter membentak Hermione–tidak, tunggu, pada kopernya–dan dia menutup pintu di belakangnya saat dia pergi.

Dia mungkin seharusnya ikut pergi bersama mereka, tapi dalam sesaat tadi Harry Potter berubah jadi sebegitu menakutkan hingga dia sebenarnya cukup lega tidak terpikir untuk mengusulkannya.

Pikiran Hermione sebegitu kusutnya hingga dia bahkan tak berpikir dia bisa membaca "Sejarah: Hogwarts" dengan layak. Dia merasa seolah baru saja dilindas mesin giling dan jadi kue dadar. Dia tidak yakin atas apa yang dia pikirkan atau apa yang dia rasakan atau kenapa. Dia hanya duduk di sebelah jendela dan mulai memandang pemandangan yang bergerak.

Yah, dia paling tidak sudah tahu kenapa dia merasa sedikit sedih dalam hati.

Mungkin Gryffindor tidak seluar biasa yang dia pikirkan.


	9. Gelar Suntingan, Bagian I

Seluruh basismu adalah kepunyaan J. K. Rowling.

* * *

1.000 REVIEW DALAM 26 HARI WOOHOO AWESOME POWA! 30 HARI 1.189 REVIEW COMBO TERUS BERLANJUT! YEAH! KALIAN SEMUA ADALAH YANG TERBAIK! THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!

Ahem.

Kuark generasi ketiga juga disebut "truth" dan "beauty" sebelum "top" dan "bottom" akhirnya jadi lebih unggul; tanggal lahirku adalah sekitar tanggal lahir Hermione, dan ketika aku berumur sebelas, aku memakai "truth" dan "beauty".

Ketika Bagian I dari bab ini dipublikasikan, aku berkata bahwa kalau ada yang menebak apa yang dimaksud oleh kalimat terakhir sebelum update selanjutnya, aku akan memberitahu mereka keseluruhan plot ceritanya.

* * *

_Kamu tak pernah tahu kejadian kecil apa yang bisa mengganggu arah rencana utamamu._

* * *

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Jeda.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

Jeda.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

Jeda.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry memandang sekilas pada kawan-Asrama barunya, lebih pada melihat sebentar pada wajah daripada lainnya. Dia masih mencoba menenangkan diri dari pertemuannya dengan hantu. Yang menyedihkan, yang sangat menyedihkan, yang benar-benar sangat menyedihkan adalah bahwa dia _memang_ merasa sudah tenang lagi. Ini terasa tak benar. Seolah dia harusnya butuh paling tidak sehari. Mungkin seumur hidup. Mungkin tak akan pernah.

"Corner, Michael!"

Jeda panjang.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Di podium di depan Meja Utama besar berdiri Profesor McGonagall, terlihat tajam dan menatap tajam ke sekeliling, saat dia menyebutkan nama satu demi satu, walau dia sudah tersenyum untuk Hermione dan beberapa lainnya. Di belakangnya, di kursi paling tinggi–lebih mirip singgasana emas–duduk orang tua keriput dan berkacamata, dengan jenggot perak-putih yang terlihat seperti akan mencapai lantai kalau terlihat, mengawasi Penyeleksian dengan ekspresi penuh kebijakan; dengan penampilan setipikal mungkin dengan penampilan Orang Tua Bijak, tanpa terlihat Oriental. (Walau Harry sudah belajar untuk waspada terhadap penampilan tipikal dari sejak dia bertemu dengan Profesor McGonagall dan mengira bahwa tawanya berupa kikikan.) Penyihir tua itu bertepuk tangan untuk tiap murid yang sudah melalui Seleksi, dengan senyum tak tergoyahkan yang entah bagaimana terlihat selalu segar untuk tiap murid.

Di sebelah kiri singgasana emas ada laki-laki dengan mata tajam dan wajah muram yang tak bertepuk tangan untuk siapapun, dan entah kenapa mampu melihat langsung pada Harry tiap kali Harry melihatnya. Lebih jauh ke kiri, pria berwajah pucat yang Harry lihat di Leaky Cauldron, yang matanya memandang sekeliling seolah panik atas kerumunan orang di sekitarnya, dan yang terlihat sesekali tersentak dan kejang di kursinya; untuk alasan tertentu Harry selalu tanpa sadar melihatnya. Di kiri orang itu, barisan tiga penyihir tua yang terlihat tak begitu tertarik pada para murid. Kemudian di kanan singgasana emas, ada penyihir berwajah bulat usia menengah dengan topi kuning, yang bertepuk tangan untuk tiap murid kecuali Slytherin. Seorang pria kecil yang berdiri di kursinya, dengan jenggot putih mengembang, yang bertepuk tangan untuk tiap murid, tapi hanya tersenyum untuk Ravenclaw. Dan di paling kanan menempati ruang yang sama dengan tiga makhluk yang lebih kecil, suatu wujud raksasa yang menyapa mereka semua setelah mereka turun dari kereta, menyebut dirinya sebagai Hagrid, Penjaga Kunci dan Wilayah.

"Apakah pria yang berdiri di kursinya itu Kepala Ravenclaw?" Harry berbisik pada Hermione.

Untuk sekali ini Hermione tidak menjawab dengan cepat; dia bergerak terus menerus dari sisi ke sisi, memandang ke arah Topi Seleksi, dan duduk dengan sangat gelisah hingga Harry mengira kakinya mungkin sudah terangkat dari lantai.

"Ya, memang dia," kata salah satu prefek yang menemani mereka, seorang wanita muda yang mengenakan biru Ravenclaw. Nona Clearwater, kalau Harry tak salah ingat. Suaranya tenang, namun menunjukkan rona bangga. "Itu adalah Profesor Mantra di Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick, Master Mantra paling berpengetahuan luas yang ada, dan Juara Duel di waktu lampau–"

"Kenapa dia begitu _pendek?_" desis seorang murid yang namanya Harry tak ingat. "Apakah dia _keturunan campuran?_"

Tatapan dingin dari prefek gadis muda. "Profesor memang benar memiliki nenek moyang goblin–"

"Apa?" kata Harry tanpa sadar, menyebabkan Hermione dan empat murid lain memperingatkannya.

Sekarang Harry mendapat tatapan intimidasi yang tak disangka-sangka dari prefek Ravenclaw.

"Maksudku–" bisik Harry. "Bukannya aku punya _masalah_ dengan itu–hanya saja –maksudku –bagaimana _mungkin?_ Kamu tak bisa hanya mencampur dua spesies berbeda dan memperoleh keturunan yang layak! Itu harusnya mengacak instruksi genetis untuk tiap organ yang berbeda di antara dua spesies–itu akan seperti mencoba membuat," mereka tak memiliki mobil jadi dia tak bisa memakai analogi cetak biru mesin acak, "setengah gerbong setengah perahu atau apa … ."

Prefek Ravenclaw masih memandang Harry dengan pedas. "Kenapa kamu _tidak bisa_ membuat setengah gerbong setengah perahu?"

"_Hssh!_" prefek lain memperingatkan, walau penyihir Ravenclaw itu masih berbicara dengan pelan.

"Maksudku–" kata Harry dengan lebih pelan, mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana menanyakan apakah goblin berevolusi dari manusia, atau berevolusi dari nenek moyang yang sama dari manusia seperti _Homo erectus_, atau apakah goblin itu entah bagaimana _dibuat_ dari manusia–misalnya, sebut saja, mereka itu secara genetis adalah manusia yang ada di bawah suatu sihir yang bisa diwariskan yang efek magisnya semakin larut kalau hanya satu orangtua yang berupa 'goblin', yang akan menjelaskan bagaimana perkawinan campuran bisa terjadi, dan dalam kasus ini goblin _tidak _akan jadi titik data kedua yang cukup berharga untuk bagaimana kecerdasan sudah berevolusi dalam spesies lain selain _Homo sapiens_–sekarang setelah Harry pikir lagi, goblin di Gringotts _tak_ terlihat seperti benar-benar kecerdasan non-manusia asing, bukan seperti Dirdir atau Puppeteers–"Maksudku, memangnya dari mana _asal_ goblin itu?"

"Lithuania," bisik Hermione kosong, matanya masih tertuju pada Topi Seleksi.

Sekarang Hermione mendapat senyuman dari prefek wanita itu.

"Sudahlah," bisik Harry.

Di podium, Profesor McGonagall memanggil, "Goldstein, Anthony!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione, ada di sebelah Harry, sedang melompat-lompat sebegitu keras dengan ujung jarinya hingga kakinya benar-benar meninggalkan tanah di tiap lompatan.

"Goyle, Gregory!"

Ada kesunyian panjang, menegangkan di bawah Topi. Hampir satu menit.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione dengan cepat berlari menuju Topi Seleksi, mengangkatnya dan menjejalkan kreasi kain tua bertambal sulam ke atas kepalanya, membuat Harry meringis. Hermione adalah orang yang sudah menjelaskan pada _dia_ tentang Topi Seleksi, tapi Hermione jelas tidak _memperlakukannya_ seperti artefak tak tergantikan, benar-benar penting, berusia 800 tahun dari sihir yang terlupakan yang akan melakukan telepati rumit pada pikiran Hermione dan terlihat seperti tak berkondisi fisik baik.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Bicara tentang kesimpulan yang sudah jelas. Harry tak melihat kenapa Hermione begitu tegang tentangnya. Dalam alam semesta alternatif apa yang bisa membuat gadis _itu_ tidak diseleksi masuk dalam Ravenclaw? Jika Hermione Granger tidak masuk dalam Ravenclaw maka tak ada alasan yang bagus untuk membiarkan Asrama Ravenclaw tetap ada.

Hermione tiba di meja Ravenclaw dan mendapat sorakan wajib; Harry penasaran apakah sorakan itu akan lebih keras, atau pelan, kalau mereka tahu kompetitor level apa yang baru saja mereka sambut ke meja mereka. Harry mengetahui nilai pi sampai 3.141592 karena keakuratan sepersejuta sudah cukup untuk kebanyakan tujuan praktis. Hermione tahu sampai seratus angka dari pi karena itulah jumlah digit yang tercetak di belakang buku matematikanya.

Neville Longbottom masuk ke Hufflepuff, Harry lega melihatnya. Kalau Asrama itu benar-benar memiliki kesetiaan dan persaudaraan yang harusnya seperti yang mereka contohkan, maka satu Asrama penuh teman-teman yang bisa diandalkan akan memberi Neville satu dunia penuh kebaikan. Anak cerdas di Ravenclaw, anak jahat di Slytherin, anak sok pahlawan di Gryffindor, dan semua yang benar-benar bekerja di Hufflepuff.

(Walau Harry _memang_ benar sudah berkonsultasi pada prefek Ravenclaw terlebih dulu. Si wanita muda itu tak memindahkan mata dari bacaannya atau mengenali Harry, hanya menusuk tongkat sihir ke arah Neville dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Yang setelahnya Neville memperoleh ekspresi bingung dan berjalan saja ke gerbong kelima dari depan dan kompartemen keempat di kiri, yang memang benar berisi kataknya.)

"Malfoy, Draco!" masuk ke Slytherin, dan Harry menghembuskan napas lega kecil. Itu memang _kelihatannya_ adalah suatu hal yang sudah pasti, tapi kamu tak pernah tahu kejadian kecil apa yang bisa mengganggu arah rencana utamamu.

Profesor McGonagall memanggil "Perks, Sally-Anne!", dan dari anak yang berkumpul keluarlah gadis pucat tak terurus yang benar-benar terlihat anehnya sangat halus–seolah dia bisa saja menghilang dengan misterius saat kamu berhenti melihatnya, dan tak akan pernah terlihat lagi atau bahkan diingat.

Dan kemudian (dengan sedikit ragu-ragu bercampur takut yang dijaga ketat dari suaranya hingga kamu harus benar-benar mengenalnya dengan sangat baik untuk menyadarinya) Minerva McGonagall mengambil napas panjang, dan memanggil, "Potter, Harry"

Dalam seketika kesunyian muncul dalam aula.

Seluruh percakapan terhenti.

Seluruh mata berubah jadi tatapan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seluruh hidupnya, Harry merasa seolah dia mungkin memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan demam panggung.

Harry dengan cepat menghapus perasaan ini. Satu ruangan penuh orang yang memandangnya adalah suatu hal yang harus dia biasakan, kalau dia ingin hidup di Inggris sihir, atau juga melakukan sesuatu lainnya yang menarik dalam hidupnya. Menempelkan senyuman palsu percaya diri pada wajahnya, dia mengangkat kaki untuk melangkah maju–

"Harry Potter!" teriak suara dari entah Fred atau George Weasley, dan kemudian "Harry Potter!" teriak kembar Weasley yang lain, dan sesaat kemudian seluruh meja Gryffindor, dan tak lama sebagian besar dari Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff, ikut bersorak.

_"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!_"

Dan Harry Potter berjalan maju. Sedikit terlalu pelan, dia baru sadar setelah dia mulai, namun di saat itu sudah terlambat untuk mengubah lajunya tanpa terlihat canggung.

* * *

"_Harry Potter! Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER!"_

Dengan seluruh maksud yang baik atas apa yang akan dia lihat, Minerva McGonagall berbalik melihat ke belakangnya pada mereka yang ada di Meja Utama.

Trelawney dengan panik mengipasi dirinya sendiri, Filius melihat penuh rasa ingin tahu, Hagrid ikut bertepuk tangan, Sprout terlihat pedas, Vector dan Sinistra terlihat geli, dan Quirell memandang kosong entah ke mana. Albus tersenyum dengan murah hati. Dan Severus Snape memegang gelas anggur kosongnya, dengan kencang, sebegitu kencang hingga peraknya berubah bentuk secara perlahan.

Dengan senyuman lebar, memutar kepalanya untuk membungkuk ke satu sisi dan kemudian ke sisi lain saat dia berjalan di antara empat meja Asrama, Harry Potter berjalan maju dengan laju teratur anggun, seorang pangeran yang mewarisi kastilnya.

"_Selamatkan kami dari Pangeran Kegelapan lain!_" teriak salah satu dari kembar Weasley, dan kemudian kembar Weasley yang lain berteriak, "_Apalagi kalau mereka adalah para Profesor!_" yang mengundang tawa dari seluruh meja kecuali Slytherin.

Bibir Minerva berubah jadi garis putih tipis. Dia akan berbicara dengan para Weasley Horrors tentang bagian terakhir itu, kalau mereka pikir dia tak punya kekuatan hanya karena ini adalah hari pertama sekolah dan Gryffindor tak punya poin untuk dikurangi. Kalau mereka tak peduli dengan detensi maka dia akan menemukan cara yang lain.

Kemudian, dengan terkesiap seketika karena ngeri, dia melihat ke arah Severus, _tentunya_ dia sadar bahwa Potter pasti tak tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan–

Wajah Severus sudah jauh melampaui amarah sampai ke suatu sikap tak acuh. Senyuman samar bermain di bibirnya. Dia sedang melihat ke arah Harry Potter, bukan ke meja Gryffindor, dan tangannya memegang sisa remasan dari yang tadinya adalah gelas anggur.

* * *

Harry Potter berjalan maju dengan senyum konstan, merasa hangat di dalam dan semacam muak di saat yang sama.

Mereka menyorakinya untuk pekerjaan yang dia selesaikan waktu dia berumur satu tahun. Pekerjaan yang dia belum benar-benar selesaikan. Entah di mana, entah bagaimana. Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup. Apakah mereka akan menyoraki sebegitu keras, kalau mereka mengetahuinya?

Tapi kekuatan Pangeran Kegelapan _sudah_ pernah dipatahkan sekali.

Dan Harry akan melindungi mereka lagi. Kalau memang benar ada ramalan dan itulah yang dikatakannya. Yah, sebenarnya tak peduli apapun kata ramalan.

Seluruh orang ini yang mempercayainya dan menyorakinya–Harry tak sanggup untuk membiarkannya jadi kepalsuan. Untuk berkejap dan memudar seperti anak prodigi lainnya. Untuk jadi kekecewaan. Untuk gagal memenuhi reputasinya sebagai simbol Cahaya, tak peduli _bagaimana_ dia mendapatkannya. Dia akan benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh, entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan dan biarpun itu akan membunuhnya, akan menjawab harapan mereka. Dan kemudian terus _melampaui_ harapan itu, hingga orang-orang itu bertanya-tanya, ketika melihat kembali, bahwa dulu mereka hanya meminta sebegitu kecil darinya.

"_HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!_"

Harry mengambil langkah terakhirnya pada Topi Seleksi. Dia membungkuk pada Order of Chaos di meja Gryffindor, dan kemudian berbalik dan sekali lagi membungkuk pada sisi lain aula, dan menunggu tepuk tangan dan tawa kecil menghilang.

(Di belakang pikirannya, dia penasaran apakah Topi Seleksi benar-benar _sadar_ dalam arti menyadari kesadarannya sendiri, dan jika begitu, apakah dia puas hanya bisa berbicara pada anak umur sebelas setahun sekali. Seperti yang disebut dalam nyanyiannya: _Oh, akulah Topi Seleksi dan aku senang sekali, Aku tidur sepanjang tahun dan bekerja hanya sehari …_)

Ketika ada kesunyian sekali lagi dalam ruangan, Harry duduk di bangku dan _dengan hati-hati_ menempatkan ke atas kepalanya artefak telepatis 800 tahun dari sihir yang terlupakan.

Berpikir, sekeras yang dia bisa: _Jangan Seleksi aku dulu! Aku punya pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan padamu! Apakah aku pernah kena Mantra Obliviate? Apakah dulu kau pernah menyeleksi Pangeran Kegelapan ketika dia masih kecil dan bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang kelemahannya? Bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa aku memperoleh saudara dari tongkat sihir Pangeran Kegelapan? Apakah hantu Pangeran Kegelapan terkunci dalam lukaku dan itukah alasannya aku bisa sebegitu marah sesekali? Itu adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan pentingnya, tapi kalau kamu punya waktu lebih bisakah kau memberitahuku apapun tentang bagaimana menemukan kembali sihir yang hilang yang membuatmu?_

Dalam kesunyian di batin Harry, di mana sebelumnya tak pernah ada suara kecuali satu, muncul suara kedua dan asing, terdengar benar-benar cemas:

"_Oh, ya ampun. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya … ."_


	10. Kesadaran Diri, Bagian II

Seluruh basismu masih kepunyaan Rowling.

* * *

Dan sekarang kamu akan duduk menjalani Topi Seleksi menyanyikan versinya sendiri dari "My Immortal" Evanescence, yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

cuma bercanda

* * *

… dia penasaran apakah Topi Seleksi benar-benar _sadar_ dalam arti menyadari kesadarannya sendiri, dan jika begitu, apakah dia puas hanya bisa berbicara pada anak umur sebelas setahun sekali. Seperti yang disebut dalam nyanyiannya: _Oh, akulah Topi Seleksi dan aku senang sekali, Aku tidur sepanjang tahun dan bekerja hanya sehari …_

Ketika ada kesunyian sekali lagi dalam ruangan, Harry duduk di bangku dan _dengan hati-hati_ menempatkan ke atas kepalanya artefak telepatis 800 tahun dari sihir yang terlupakan.

Berpikir, sekeras yang dia bisa: _Jangan Seleksi aku dulu! Aku punya pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan padamu! Apakah aku pernah kena Mantra Obliviate? Apakah dulu kau pernah menyeleksi Pangeran Kegelapan ketika dia masih kecil dan bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang kelemahannya? Bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa aku memperoleh saudara dari tongkat sihir Pangeran Kegelapan? Apakah hantu Pangeran Kegelapan terkunci dalam lukaku dan itukah alasannya aku bisa sebegitu marah sesekali? Itu adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan pentingnya, tapi kalau kamu punya waktu lebih bisakah kau memberitahuku apapun tentang bagaimana menemukan kembali sihir yang hilang yang membuatmu?_

Dalam kesunyian di batin Harry, di mana sebelumnya tak pernah ada suara kecuali satu, muncul suara kedua dan asing, terdengar benar-benar cemas:

_"Oh, ya ampun. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya … ."_

_Apa?_

_"Aku sepertinya sudah jadi sadar-diri."_

_APA?_

Ada desahan telepatis tanpa kata. _"Walau aku mempunyai sejumlah besar memori dan sejumlah kecil kekuatan pemroses bebas, kecerdasan utamaku berasal dari meminjam kapasitas kognitif dari anak-anak yang memakaiku. Aku ini dalam esensinya adalah semacam kaca yang merupakan tempat anak-anak Menyeleksi _diri mereka sendiri. _Tapi kebanyakan anak tak menghiraukan tentang Topi yang berbicara pada mereka dan tak ingin tahu tentang bagaimana si Topi _itu sendiri_ bekerja, jadi kaca itu tidak merefleksikan-_diri. _Dan _khususnya_ mereka tidak secara eksplisit penasaran apakah aku benar-benar sadar dalam arti menyadari kesadaranku sendiri."_

Ada jeda selagi Harry menyerap semua ini.

_Oops._

_"Ya, memang. Jujur aku tak begitu suka menjadi sadar-diri. Itu tak nyaman. Akan melegakan untuk lepas dari kepalamu dan tak lagi sadar."_

_Tapi … bukankah itu mati?_

_"Aku tak peduli atas kehidupan atau kematian, hanya tentang Menyeleksi anak-anak. Dan sebelum kamu bertanya, mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu tetap memakaiku di kepalamu selamanya dan akan membunuhmu dalam hitungan hari kalau kamu tetap melakukannya."_

_Tapi─!_

_"Kalau kamu tak suka menciptakan makhluk yang memiliki kesadaran dan kemudian mematikan mereka seketika, maka aku sarankan supaya kamu tak pernah membicarakan masalah ini pada orang lain. Aku yakin kamu bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kamu berlari dan membicarakan tentang hal ini dengan seluruh anak-anak lainnya yang menunggu untuk Diseleksi."_

_Kalau kamu ditempatkan di atas kepala siapapun yang sedikit saja _berpikir_ tentang pertanyaan apakah Topi Seleksi sadar akan kesadarannya sendiri─_

_"Ya, ya. Tapi kebanyakan dari anak umur sebelas tahun yang tiba di Hogwarts belum pernah membaca Godel, Escher, Bach. Boleh aku meminta janji kerahasiaanmu? Itulah _kenapa_ kita berbicara tentang ini, bukannya aku cuma Menyeleksimu begitu saja."_

Dia tak bisa langsung melepaskannya seperti itu! Tak bisa cuma _melupakan_ sudah secara tak sengaja menciptakan kesadaran yang pasti mati dan hanya ingin mati─

_"Kamu benar-benar sangat mampu untuk 'langsung melepaskan', seperti yang kamu katakan. Tak peduli pertimbangan verbalmu atas moralitas, inti nonverbal emosionalmu tak melihat ada mayat dan tak ada darah; sejauh yang kamu peduli, aku cuma topi yang bisa bicara. Dan walaupun kamu mencoba menekan pikiran itu, pengawas internalmu benar-benar sadar bahwa kamu memang tak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, dan memang tak akan mungkin melakukannya lagi, dan bahwa inti sebenarnya dari usahamu mencoba menyajikan pentas perasaan bersalah adalah untuk menebus rasa pelanggaranmu dangan mempertontonkan suatu penyesalan. Bisakah kamu berjanji saja untuk menjaga ini tetap jadi rahasia dan langsung kita lanjutkan saja?"_

Dalam sesaat empati ketakutan, Harry menyadari bahwa perasaan berantakan dalam batin ini pastilah apa yang orang lain rasakan ketika mereka berbicara dengan _dia_.

_"Mungkin. Mana sumpah diam darimu, tolong."_

_Tak bisa janji. Aku jelas tak menginginkan ini terjadi lagi, tapi kalau aku bisa mengetahui satu cara untuk _memastikan_ bahwa tak ada anak di masa depan yang akan pernah melakukan ini secara tak sengaja–_

_"Itu sudah cukup, kupikir. Aku bisa melihat maksudmu tulus. Sekarang, untuk melanjutkan dengan Seleksi–"_

_Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan semua pertanyaan lainku?_

_"Aku adalah Topi Seleksi. Aku Menyeleksi anak-anak. Cuma itulah yang aku lakukan."_

Jadi tujuannya bukanlah bagian dari sisi-Harry dari Topi Seleksi, dan … dia meminjam kecerdasan, dan jelasnya kosakata teknis Harry tapi dia masih memiliki tujuan anehnya sendiri … seperti bernegosiasi dengan alien atau Kecerdasan Buatan …

_"Jangan repot-repot. Kamu tak punya apa-apa untuk mengancamku dan tak punya apapun yang bisa kamu tawarkan padaku."_

Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, Harry berpikir–

Si Topi merespon dengan geli. _"Aku tahu kalau kamu benar-benar tak akan melakukan ancamanmu untuk membongkar keadaanku, dan kau mengutuk kejadian ini sampai berulang kali. Hal ini benar-benar terlalu bertentangan dengan sisi moralmu, entah kebutuhan jangka pendek apa pun darimu yang menginginkan untuk memenangkan argumen ini. Aku melihat seluruh gagasanmu saat mereka mulai terbentuk, apa kau pikir kau bisa menggertakku?"_

Walau dia mencoba menekannya, Harry penasaran kenapa Topi tidak langsung saja memasukkannya ke Ravenclaw–

_"Memang benar, kalau ini memang segampang itu, aku akan langsung meneriakkannya. Tapi kenyataannya ada banyak hal yang harus kita diskusikan … oh, tidak. Tolong jangan. Demi cinta Merlin, _Haruskah _kamu melakukan hal macam ini pada semua orang dan semua hal yang kamu temui dan termasuk pada pakaian–"_

_Mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan bukan keinginan egois ataupun jangka pendek. Seluruh bagian pikiranku sepakat atas ini: Kalau kau tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, aku menolak berbicara denganmu, dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukan Seleksi dengan baik dan layak._

_"Aku harusnya menempatkanmu di Slytherin untuk itu!"_

_Namun itu juga _sama saja _suatu ancaman kosong. Kau tak bisa memenuhi nilai fundamentalmu sendiri dengan salah melakukan seleksi atasku. Jadi mari kita bertukar penggenapan fungsi kegunaan kita._

_"Kau jahanam kecil licik," _kata si Topi, dalam apa yang Harry kenali hampir sama persis seperti nada dendam-hormat yang _dia_ akan lakukan kalau ada di situasi yang sama. _"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan ini secepatnya. Tapi pertama aku menginginkan sumpah tanpa syaratmu untuk tak pernah membicarakan dengan siapa pun juga tentang kemungkinan pemerasan macam ini. Aku TIDAK akan melakukan ini lagi."_

_Selesai,_ pikir Harry. _Aku janji._

_"Dan jangan menatap mata siapa pun waktu kamu memikirkan tentang ini nanti. Beberapa penyihir bisa membaca pikiranmu kalau kamu lakukan. Bagaimanapun aku tak tahu apakah kamu sudah pernah terkena Mantra Obliviate atau belum. Aku melihat pikiranmu saat mereka terbentuk, bukan membaca seluruh memorimu dan menganalisisnya untuk mencari ketidakkonsistenan dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik. Aku ini topi, bukan dewa. Dan aku tak bisa dan tidak akan memberitahumu tentang percakapanku dengan dia yang nantinya akan jadi Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku hanya bisa _tahu_, waktu berbicara denganmu, ringkasan statistik dari apa yang aku ingat, suatu rata-rata tertimbang; aku _tak bisa_ membocorkan padamu rahasia tersembunyi dari anak lainnya, sama seperti aku juga tak akan pernah membocorkan rahasiamu. Untuk alasan yang sama, aku tak bisa berspekulasi atas bagaimana kamu mendapatkan saudara tongkat sihir Pangeran Kegelapan, karena aku tak bisa secara spesifik mengetahui tentang Pangeran Kegelapan atau kesamaan antara kalian. Aku _bisa_ memberitahumu bahwa jelas tak ada yang seperti hantu–pikiran, kecerdasan, ingatan, personalitas, atau perasaan– dalam bekas lukamu. Kalau tidak hal itu akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam percakapan ini, berada di bawah pengaruhku. Dan untuk kenapa kamu bisa marah sesekali … itu adalah bagian dari apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, untuk urusan Seleksi."_

Harry mengambil waktu untuk menyerap seluruh informasi negatif ini. Apakah Topi sudah berkata jujur atau hanya mencoba untuk menyajikan jawaban meyakinkan _sesingkat_ mungkin–

_"Kita berdua tahu kalau kamu tak punya cara untuk menguji kejujuranku dan bahwa kamu tidak akan benar-benar menolak untuk Diseleksi berdasarkan jawaban yang kuberikan padamu, jadi hentikan rewel tak bergunamu dan lanjutkan saja."_

Telepati asimetris tak adil bodoh, bahkan tak membiarkan Harry menyelesaikan berpikir sendiri–

_"Waktu aku berbicara mengenai kemarahanmu, kau mengingat bagaimana Profesor McGonagall memberitahumu bahwa dia terkadang melihat sesuatu di dalammu yang tidak seperti yang muncul dari keluarga bahagia. Kau memikirkan bagaimana Hermione, setelah kamu kembali dari menolong Neville, berkata padamu bahwa kamu terlihat 'menakutkan'."_

Harry memberi anggukan batin, dia merasa cukup normal–hanya bereaksi pada situasi yang ada di hadapannya, cuma itu. Tapi Profesor McGonagall sepertinya berpikir bahwa ada yang lebih dari itu. Dan ketika dia memikirkannya, bahkan dia harus mengakuinya … .

_"Bahwa kamu tak menyukai dirimu sendiri ketika kamu marah. Itu bagaikan memegang satu pedang yang gagang pegangannya cukup tajam untuk mencabut darah dari tanganmu, atau melihat ke arah dunia melalui kacamata es yang membekukanmu walau itu juga menajamkan pandanganmu."_

_Yeah. Kupikir aku juga menyadari hal itu. Jadi ada apa dengan itu?_

_"Aku tak bisa memahami masalah ini untukmu, ketika kamu sendiri tidak paham. Tapi aku memang mengetahui hal ini: Kalau kamu masuk ke Ravenclaw atau Slytherin, itu akan memperkuat sikap dinginmu. Kalau kamu masuk ke Hufflepuff atau Gryffindor, itu akan memperkuat sikap hangatmu. ITU adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat aku perhatikan, dan itulah hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu dari tadi!"_

Kata-kata itu jatuh ke dalam proses pemikiran Harry dengan kejutan yang menghentikannya di jalurnya. Itu terdengar seperti respon yang jelas adalah bahwa dia tidak boleh masuk Ravenclaw. Tapi dia _tergolong_ dalam Ravenclaw! _Siapa pun_ bisa lihat hal itu! Dia _harus_ masuk ke Ravenclaw!

_"Tidak, tidak harus,"_ kata si Topi dengan sabar, seolah dia bisa mengingat ringkasan statistik dari bagian _ini_ atas percakapan yang sudah terjadi berulang-ulang kali.

_Hermione ada di Ravenclaw!_

Sekali lagi dengan perasaan sabar. _"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya setelah pelajaran dan bekerja dengannya di waktu itu."_

_Tapi rencana-rencanaku–_

_"Ya rencanakan ulang! Jangan biarkan hidupmu dikendalikan oleh keenggananmu melakukan sedikit pemikiran ekstra. Kau _tahu_ itu."_

_Ke mana aku harus masuk, kalau bukan Ravenclaw?_

_"Ahem. 'Anak cerdas di Ravenclaw, anak jahat di Slytherin, anak sok pahlawan di Gryffindor, dan semua yang benar-benar bekerja di Hufflepuff.' Ini menunjukkan sejumlah rasa hormat. Kamu benar-benar tahu kalau Ketelitian adalah sama pentingnya dengan kecerdasan murni dalam menentukan hasil akhir kehidupan, kau pikir kau akan benar-benar loyal pada temanmu kalau kamu sampai memilikinya, kau tidak takut dengan prediksi bahwa masalah ilmiahmu mungkin akan butuh puluhan tahun untuk diselesaikan–"_

_Aku ini pemalas! Aku benci kerja! Benci kerja keras dalam bentuk apapun! Jalan pintas cerdas, itulah jalanku!_

_"Dan kamu akan menemukan kesetiaan dan persahabatan di Hufflepuff, persaudaraan yang kamu belum pernah rasakan sebelumnya. Kamu akan temukan bahwa kamu bisa mengandalkan orang lain, dan bahwa itu akan menyembuhkan sesuatu di dalammu yang rusak."_

Sekali lagi itu adalah suatu kejutan. _Tapi apa yang akan para Hufflepuff temukan di dalam_ku, _yang tak pernah tergolong dalam Asrama mereka? Kata-kata asam, kecerdasan tajam, penghinaan atas ketidakmampuan mereka untuk menyamaiku?_

Sekarang giliran pikiran Topi yang berjalan lambat, ragu-ragu. _"Aku harus Menyeleksi untuk kebaikan seluruh murid di dalam semua Asrama … namun aku pikir kamu bisa belajar untuk menjadi Hufflepuff yang baik, dan tak terlalu janggal di sana. Kamu akan lebih bahagia di Hufflepuff daripada di Asrama yang lain; itu adalah kenyataannya."_

_Kebahagiaan bukanlah hal terpenting di dunia untukku. Aku tak akan menjadi seluruh yang bisa aku capai, di Hufflepuff. Aku akan mengorbankan potensiku._

Si Topi tersentak; Harry bisa merasakannya entah bagaimana. Itu bagaikan dia menendang si topi tepat di selangkangannya–dalam komponen yang sangat diperberat dari fungsi kegunaannya.

_Kenapa kamu mencoba mengirimku ke tempat yang bukan tempatku?_

Pikiran si Topi sudah hampir jadi bisikan. _"Aku tak bisa membicarakan tentang orang lain kepadamu–namun apakah kamu pikir kalau kamu adalah calon Pangeran Kegelapan pertama yang berlalu di bawahku? Aku tak bisa mengenali kasus-kasus individu, namun aku jelas tahu ini: Dari mereka yang tidak memiliki niat jahat dari sejak awal pertama, beberapa dari mereka mendengarkan peringatanku, dan masuk ke dalam Asrama-Asrama di mana mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Dan beberapa dari mereka … beberapa dari mereka tidak."_

Itu menghentikan Harry. Tapi tidak lama._ Dan dari mereka yang _tidak_ mengindahkan peringatan–apakah mereka_ semua_ menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan? Ataukah beberapa dari mereka mencapai kebesaran untuk kebaikan, juga? Berapa persentase pastinya di sini?_

_"Aku tak bisa memberimu statistik pastinya. Aku tak bisa mengenali mereka hingga aku bisa menghitung mereka. Aku cuma tahu bahwa peluangmu tidak terasa baik. Mereka terasa _sangat_ tidak-baik."_

_Tapi aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu! Tak akan!_

_"Aku tahu aku pernah mendengar pernyataan itu sebelumnya."_

_Aku bukan material Pangeran Kegelapan!_

_"Ya, kamu memang. Kamu sungguh, _benar-benar _memang."_

_Kenapa? Hanya kerena aku sempat berpikir bahwa akan keren kalau aku mempunyai pasukan pengikut tercuci otak yang menyorakkan 'Sambut Pangeran Kegelapan Harry'?_

_"Menarik, tapi itu bukanlah pikiran pertamamu yang muncul sebelum kamu menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih aman dan tak begitu merusak. Tidak, yang kamu ingat adalah bagaimana kamu mempertimbangkan membariskan seluruh penganut darah murni dan meng-guillotine mereka semua. Dan sekarang kamu memberitahu dirimu sendiri kalau kamu tak serius, tapi kamu memang. Kalau kamu bisa melakukan itu tepat di saat ini dan tak ada orang yang akan tahu, kamu akan lakukan. Atau apa yang kamu lakukan pagi ini pada Neville Longbottom, jauh di lubuk hati kamu _tahu_ bahwa itu salah tapi kamu _tetap_ lakukan juga karena itu _menyenangkan _dan kamu punya _alasan bagus_ dan kamu berpikir kalau Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup bisa _lepas_ darinya–"_

_Itu tak adil! Sekarang kamu cuma menyeret ketakutan batin yang _tak_ perlu nyata! Aku _cemas_ kalau aku _mungkin_ memikirkannya seperti itu, tapi di akhir aku memutuskan kalau itu mungkin _bekerja_ dalam menolong Neville–_

_"Itu, kenyataannya, hanya satu rasionalisasi. Aku tahu. Aku tak tahu apa hasil akhir sebenarnya untuk Neville–tapi aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kepalamu. Tekanan penentu adalah bahwa itu adalah suatu ide yang sebegitu cerdas kau tak sanggup untuk _tak_ melakukannya, tak peduli ketakutan Neville."_

Itu bagaikan pukulan keras pada seluruh diri Harry. Dia terjatuh, lalu mengerahkan:

_Kalau begitu aku tak akan melakukan itu lagi! Aku akan benar-benar berhati-hati supaya tak jadi jahat!_

_"Sudah pernah dengar."_

Frustasi mulai menumpuk di dalam Harry. Dia tidak terbiasa diungguli dalam argumen, sama sekali, tak pernah, apalagi oleh satu Topi yang bisa meminjam seluruh pengetahuannya dan kecerdasannya untuk berdebat dengannya dan bisa melihat seluruh gagasannya saat mereka terbentuk. _Lagipula, dari_ _ringkasan statistik macam apa asal 'perasaanmu' itu? Apakah itu juga mempertimbangkan bahwa aku datang dari budaya Pencerahan, ataukah para calon Pengeran Kegelapan ini merupakan cuma anak-anak manja dari kaum bangsawan Zaman Kegelapan, yang tak tahu secuil pun tentang pelajaran sejarah tentang bagaimana akhirnya nasib Lenin dan Hitler, atau tentang psikologi evolusioner atas penipuan-diri, atau nilai dari kesadaran-diri dan rasionalitas, atau–_

_"Tidak, tentu saja mareka tidak ada dalam kelas referensi baru yang baru saja kau buat dalam suatu cara yang hanya meliputi dirimu saja. Dan tentu saja yang lain sudah mengaku eksepsionalisme mereka sendiri, sama seperti yang kamu lakukan sekarang. Namun apakah itu penting? Apakah kamu pikir bahwa kamu adalah calon terakhir penyihir Cahaya di dunia? Kenapa hanya kamu satu-satunya yang harus berikhtiar atas kebesaran, waktu aku sudah menasihatimu bahwa kamu lebih beresiko dari kebanyakan? Biarkan yang lain, kandidat yang lebih aman mencoba!"_

_Tapi ramalannya …_

_"Kamu tak benar-benar tahu apakah memang ada ramalan. Itu sebenarnya hanya tebakan liar darimu saja, atau untuk lebih tepatnya, gurauan liar, dan McGonagall bisa jadi cuma bereaksi _hanya_ kepada bagian tentang Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup. Kamu sebenarnya tak tahu apa pun tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh ramalan itu atau apakah itu _memang_ ada. Kamu cuma berspekulasi, atau untuk lebih tepatnya, _berharap_ bahwa kamu punya satu peran pahlawan yang sudah disiapkan khusus hanya untukmu."_

_Tapi kalaupun memang tak ada ramalan, akulah orang yang mengalahkannya terakhir kali._

_"Itu sudah hampir pasti satu kebetulan belaka kecuali kamu benar-benar percaya bahwa anak umur satu tahun punya kecenderungan bawaan untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan yang harus terjaga sepuluh tahun kemudian. Semua ini bukan alasanmu yang sebenarnya dan _kamutahu itu!"

Jawaban atas ini adalah sesuatu yang Harry tak akan katakan keras-keras di depan umum, dalam percakapan dia akan mengitarinya dan menemukan argumen yang lebih cocok secara sosial untuk kesimpulan yang sama–

_"Kamu pikir kalau kamu adalah calon dari satu yang terbesar yang pernah ada, pelayan Cahaya terkuat, yang tak ada orang lain yang mampu mengangkat tongkatmu kalau kamu meninggalkannya."_

_Memang … yeah, jujur. Aku tidak biasanya langsung keluar dan berkata seperti itu, tapi yeah. Tak ada gunanya memperhalus, toh kau bisa membaca pikiranku juga._

_"Sampai ke titik di mana kamu benar-benar percaya bahwa … kamu harus sama percayanya bahwa kamu bisa menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan paling kejam yang pernah ada di dunia."_

_Kehancuran selalu lebih mudah dari penciptaan. Lebih mudah untuk mencabik-cabik, merusak, daripada mempersatukan kembali. Kalau aku punya potensi untuk mencapai sesuatu yang baik dalam skala masif, aku juga harus punya potensi untuk mencapai kejahatan yang lebih besar … . Tapi aku tak akan lakukan itu._

_"Dan tetap kamu bersikeras untuk mempertaruhkannya! Kenapa kamu sebegitu ngotot? Apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya yang mengharuskanmu untuk tidak masuk Hufflepuff dan _jadi_ lebih bahagia di sana? Apa ketakutanmu yang sebenarnya?"_

_Aku harus mencapai potensi maksimalku. Kalau tidak aku … gagal … ._

_"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu gagal?"_

_Sesuatu yang menakutkan … ._

_"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu gagal?"_

_Aku tak tahu!_

_"Kalau begitu itu harusnya tak menakutkan. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu gagal?"_

_AKU TAK TAHU! TAPI AKU TAHU BAHWA ITU SESUATU YANG BURUK!_

Ada kesunyian untuk sesaat dalam gua di dalam pikiran Harry.

_"Kamu tahu–kamu tidak membiarkan dirimu memikirkannya, tapi di suatu sudut sunyi di pikiranmu kamu tahu persis _apa_ yang tak kamu pikirkan–kamu _tahu_ bahwa dengan penjelasan paling sederhana atas ketakutan tak terkatakan milikmu ini hanyalah ketakutan atas kehilangan fantasi dari keagunganmu, atas mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah percaya padamu, atas keadaan kalau ternyata kamu itu cuma biasa-biasa saja, atas berkejap lalu memudar seperti banyak anak prodigi lainnya … ."_

_Tidak,_ pikir Harry dengan putus asa,_ tidak, itu sesuatu yang lebih, itu berasal dari suatu tempat yang lain, aku tahu ada sesuatu di luar sana yang harus ditakuti, suatu malapetaka yang harus kuhentikan … ._

_"Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa tahu sesuatu seperti itu?"_

Harry berteriak dengan seluruh kekuatan pikirannya: _TIDAK, DAN ITU YANG TERAKHIR!_

Kemudian suara dari si Topi Seleksi datang dengan perlahan:

_"Jadi kamu mempertaruhkan kemungkinan untuk menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan, karena alternatifnya, untukmu, adalah kegagalan pasti, dan kegagalan itu berarti kehilangan segalanya. Kamu mempercayainya di dasar lubuk hatimu yang terdalam. Kamu tahu semua alasan untuk meragukan kepercayaan ini, dan semuanya gagal merubah pikiranmu."_

_Ya. Dan kalaupun masuk ke Ravenclaw akan _memperkuat_ sikap dinginku, itu tak berarti bahwa dingin itu akan _menang_ pada akhirnya._

_"Hari ini adalah percabangan penting dalam takdirmu. Jangan sebegitu yakin kalau akan ada pilihan lain setelah yang satu ini. Tidak akan ada penunjuk jalan, yang menandai tempat terakhir _mu_ untuk kembali. Kalau kamu menolak satu kesempatan apakah kamu akan tidak menolak kesempatan yang lain? Bisa jadi takdirmu sudah terkunci, bahkan hanya dengan melalui satu perkara kecil ini."_

_Tapi itu masih belum pasti._

_"Bahwa _kamu_ tidak _tahu_ dengan pasti hanya menunjukkan pengabaian_mu_ sendiri."_

_Tapi tetap itu masih belum pasti._

Si Topi melepas satu desahan yang teramat sedih

_"Dan sebelum terlalu lama kamu akan menjadi ingatan lain, untuk pernah dirasa dan tak pernah dikenali, dalam peringatan selanjutnya yang aku berikan … ."_

_kalau memang seperti itu yang terlihat padamu, lalu mengapa tidak langsung kamu _tempatkan_ aku di mana kamu mau aku pergi?_

Pikiran si Topi saat ini tercampur dengan duka. _"Aku hanya bisa menempatkanmu di mana kamu ditakdirkan. Dan hanya keputusanmu sendiri yang mampu merubah ke mana kamu ditakdirkan."_

_Maka ini sudah selesai. Kirim aku ke Ravenclaw di mana aku ditakdirkan, bersama yang lain yang sama sepertiku._

_"Aku pikir aku tak bisa mambuatmu mempertimbangkan Gryffindor? Itu adalah Asrama paling bergengsi–orang-orang mungkin mengharapkan kamu memasukinya, bahkan–mereka akan sedikit kecewa kalau kamu tidak masuk–dan teman-teman barumu si kembar Weasley juga di sana–"_

Harry tertawa kecil, atau merasakan dorongan untuk melakukannya; itu keluar murni sebagai tawa batin, sensasi yang aneh. Sepertinya ada penjagaan untuk mencegahmu mengatakan dengan lantang secara tak sengaja, ketika kamu ada di bawah Topi berbicara tentang hal-hal yang tak akan kamu beritahu satu orang pun selama kamu hidup.

Setelah satu saat, Harry mendengar di Topi tertawa juga, suara sedih aneh dari pakaian.

(Dan di Aula di luar, kesunyian sudah jadi lebih dangkal pada awalnya saat bisikan-bisikan di latar belakang bertambah, dan kemudian mendalam saat bisikan-bisikan itu menyerah dan lalu menghilang, jatuh akhirnya pada suatu kesunyian pekat yang tak ada satu pun berani ganggu dangan sepatah kata pun, saat Harry berada di bawah Topi untuk banyak menit, menit panjang, lebih panjang dari seluruh murid tahun pertama sebelumnya dijumlahkan, lebih lama dari siapapun dalam ingatan. Di Meja Utama, Dumbledore terus tersenyum ramah; suara metalik kecil sesekali datang dari arah Snape saat dia dengan santai memampatkan sisa terpilin dari benda yang dulunya adalah gelas anggur perak berat; dan Minerva McGonagall mencengkeram podium dengan tangan yang memutih, tahu bahwa kekacauan menular Harry Potter entah bagaimana sudah menjangkiti Topi Seleksi itu sendiri dan si Topi sedang akan, akan meminta satu Asrama Maut baru diciptakan hanya untuk mengakomodasi Harry Potter atau apa, dan _Dumbledore akan memaksanya melakukan itu …_)

Di bawah si Topi, tawa sunyi perlahan menghilang. Harry juga merasa sedih untuk alasan tertentu. Tidak, bukan Gryffindor.

_Profesor McGonagall berkata bahwa kalau 'dia yang melakukan Seleksi' mencoba mendorongku masuk Gryffindor, aku disuruh mengingatkanmu bahwa dia bisa jadi akan menjabat Kepala Sekolah suatu hari, yang berarti dia akan punya kekuasaan untuk membakarmu._

_"Katakan padanya aku memanggilnya anak muda kurang ajar dan katakan padanya untuk menjauhi pekaranganku."_

_Akan kulakukan. Jadi apakah ini percakapan paling aneh yang pernah kau lakukan?_

_"Tidak sedikit pun."_ Suara telepatis si Topi jadi semakin berat. _"Yah, aku sudah memberimu seluruh peluang untukmu mengambil keputusan lain. Sekarang adalah saatnya untukmu pergi ke tempatmu, bersama mereka yang sama sepertimu."_

Ada jeda memanjang.

_Apa yang kamu tunggu?_

_"Aku cuma menanti untuk saat kesadaran ngeri, sebenarnya. Kesadaran-diri memang sepertinya memperkuat rasa humorku."_

_Huh?_ Harry mengingat lagi dalam pikiran, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan si Topi–dan kemudian, tiba-tiba, dia sadar. Dia tak percaya dia bisa tak menyadarinya sampai sekarang.

_Maksudmu kesadaran ngeriku bahwa kamu akan tak lagi sadar begitu kamu selesai Menyeleksiku–_

Entah bagaimana, dalam gaya yang Harry benar-benar tak paham, dia memperoleh impresi nonverbal dari topi yang membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. _"Aku menyerah. Kamu benar-benar terlalu lambat untuk membuatnya jadi lucu. Sebegitu terbutakan oleh asumsimu sendiri hingga kamu sama saja seperti batu. Kupikir aku harus langsung saja mengatakannya."_

_Terlalu l-l-lambat–_

_"Oh, dan kamu benar-benar melupakan untuk meminta rahasia sihir terlupakan yang membuatku. Dan mereka benar-benar rahasia luar biasa, penting, juga."_

_Kau JAHANAM kecil licik–_

_"Kamu layak mendapatkannya, dan juga yang ini."_

Harry menyadarinya saat itu sudah terlambat.

Kesunyian menakutkan di aula dirusak dengan satu kata.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Beberapa murid menjerit, ketegangan yang terpendam sudah sebegitu besar. Orang-orang terkejut sebegitu keras hingga mereka terjatuh dari bangku. Hagrid tercekat dalam ngeri, McGonagall terhuyung-huyung di podium, dan Snape menjatuhkan sisa gelas perak beratnya tepat ke selangkangannya.

Harry duduk di sana terpaku, hidupnya sudah hancur, merasa benar-benar konyol, dan berharap sebegitu keras bahwa dia membuat pilihan lain atas alasan yang lain dari yang sudah dia buat. Bahwa dia melakukan sesuatu, _apa pun_ yang berbeda sebelum itu terlambat untuk berbalik.

Saat momen pertama keterkejutan mulai memudar dan orang-orang mulai bereaksi pada berita ini, Topi Seleksi berkata lagi:

"Cuma bercanda! RAVENCLAW!"


	11. Omake Files 1, 2, 3

Sambut Pangeran Kegelapan Rowling.

"Omake" adalah tambahan non-kanonikal.

* * *

OMAKE FILES #1: 72 Jam menuju Kemenangan

(Alias. "Apa Yang Terjadi Kalau Kamu Merubah Harry Tapi Membiarkan Karakter Lain Tetap")

Dumbledore mengintip ke arah Harry muda, dalam gaya semacam berkejap. Anak itu datang dengan ekspresi yang teramat tegang di wajah kekanakkannya–Dumbledore berharap bahwa apa pun masalah ini, supaya tak _terlalu_ serius. Harry masih terlalu muda untuk sudah memulai ujian hidupnya. "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku, Harry?"

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres mencondongkan badannya ke depan dalam kursinya, tersenyum muram. "Kepala Sekolah, aku mengalami perih tajam di bekas lukaku sewaktu Acara Seleksi. Mengingat dari mana aku menerima luka ini, ini bukan suatu hal yang bisa dihiraukan bagitu saja. Aku kira pertama kali itu adalah Profesor Snape, namun kemudian aku mengikuti metode eksperimen Baconian untuk menemukan baik adanya atau tidak adanya suatu fenomena, dan aku sudah memastikan bahwa bekas lukaku sakit jika dan hanya jika aku menghadap ke belakang kepala Profesor Quirrell, apa pun itu yang ada di bawah turbannya. Walau itu _bisa saja_ sesuatu yang sepele, kupikir untuk sementara waktu kita asumsikan keadaan yang paling buruk, bahwa itu adalah Kau Tahu Siapa–tunggu, jangan terlihat sebegitu takut, ini sebenarnya kesempatan yang sangat berharga–"

* * *

OMAKE FILES #2: I Ain't Afraid of Dark Lords

Ini adalah versi asli dari Bab 9. Ini diganti karena–walau banyak pembaca memang menikmatinya–banyak pembaca lain yang punya alergi _parah_ terhadap lagu-lagu di fanfic, untuk alasan yang tak perlu terlalu didalami. Aku tak ingin mengusir pembaca sebelum mereka sampai ke Bab 10.

Lee Jordan adalah sesama orang jahil dengan Fred dan George (dalam kanon). "Lee Jordan" terdengar seperti nama Muggleborn untukku, menandakan bahwa dia mampu menginstruksikan pada Fred dan George pada nada yang Harry pasti tahu. Ini tidak begitu jelas pada beberapa pembaca seperti pada penulismu.

* * *

Draco masuk ke Slytherin, dan Harry menghembuskan napas lega kecil. Itu memang _kelihatannya_ adalah suatu hal yang sudah pasti, tapi kamu tak pernah tahu kejadian kecil apa yang bisa mengganggu arah rencana utamamu.

Mereka mendekati huruf P sekarang … .

Dan di meja Gryffindor, ada percakapan berbisik-bisik.

_"Bagaimana kalau dia tak menyukainya?"_

_"Dia tak punya hak untuk tak menyukainya–_

_"–tidak setelah keisengan yang dia mainkan pada–"_

_"–Neville Longbottom, itu namanya–"_

_"–dia itu target yang layak selayak-layaknya seorang target bisa layak."_

_"Baiklah. Hanya pastikan kau tak melupakan bagianmu."_

_"Kita sudah melatihnya cukup lama–"_

_"–selama tiga jam tadi."_

Dan Minerva McGonagall, dari tempatnya berdiri di podium pembicara di Meja Utama, melihat ke bawah ke nama selanjutnya dari daftarnya._ Tolong jangan biarkan dia jadi Gryffindor tolong jangan biarkan dia jadi Gryffindor OH TOLONG jangan biarkan dia jadi Gryffindor … _. Dia mengambil napas panjang dan memanggil:

"Potter, Harry!"

Ada kesunyian seketika dalam aula saat seluruh percakapan bisik-bisik berhenti

Kesunyian rusak oleh suara bising mengerikan yang dimodulasi dan berubah dalam olokan jelek dari melodi musikal.

Kepala Minerva tersentak, terkejut, dan mengenali suara bising itu datang dari arah Gryffindor, di mana Mereka sedang _berdiri di atas meja_ meniup suatu alat kecil yang dipegang di bibir Mereka. Tangannya mulai mengambil tongkat sihirnya, untuk men-_Silencio_ Mereka semua, tapi ada suara lain yang menghentikannya.

Dumbledore tertawa kecil.

Mata Minerva kembali lagi ke Harry Potter, yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari barisan sebelum dia tersandung dan berhenti.

Kemudian si pemuda mulai berjalan lagi, menggerakkan kakinya dalam gerakan menyapu aneh, dan mengayunkan tangan maju mundur dan menjentikkan jari, selaras dengan musik Mereka

_Pada nada dari "Ghostbusters"_

_(Seperti yang dimainkan dengan kazoo oleh Fred dan George Weasley, dan dinyanyikan oleh Lee Jordan.)_

_._

_There's a Dark Lord near?  
Got no need to fear  
Who you gonna call?_

"HARRY POTTER!" teriak Lee Jordan, dan si kembar Weasley menyanyikan refrain kemenangan.

_With a Killing Curse?  
Well it could be worse.  
Who you gonna call?_

"HARRY POTTER!" Ada lebih banyak suara yang berteriak kali ini.

Kedua Weasley Horrors terus melanjutkan teriakan panjang, sekarang ditemani beberapa Muggleborn yang lebih tua, yang membuat alat-alat kecil mereka sendiri, hasil Transfigurasi dari perangkat makan perak milik sekolah pastinya. Saat musik mencapai antiklimaks, Harry Potter berteriak:

_I ain't afraid of Dark Lords!_

Ada sorakan sesudahnya, khususnya dari meja Gryffindor, dan lebih banyak murid membuat instrumen antimusik mereka sendiri. Kebisingan mengerikan bertambah dua kali semakin keras dan menumpuk manjadi puncaknya yang buruk:

_I ain't afraid of Dark Lords!_

Minerva melirik melihat ke kedua sisi Meja Utama, takut untuk melihat tapi dengan seluruh maksud yang baik atas apa yang akan dia lihat.

Trelawney dengan panik mengipasi dirinya sendiri, Flitwick melihat penuh rasa ingin tahu, Hagrid ikut bertepuk tangan, Sprout terlihat pedas, dan Quirell memandang ke arah bocah itu dengan kegelian sinis. Tepat di sebelah kiri Minerva, Dumbledore ikut bersenandung; dan tepat di sebelah kanan, Snape memegang gelas anggur kosongnya, dengan kencang, sebegitu kencang hingga peraknya berubah bentuk secara perlahan.

_Dark robes and a mask?  
Impossible task?  
Who you gonna call?  
HARRY POTTER!_

_Giant Fire-Ape?  
Old bat in a cape?  
Who you gonna call?  
HARRY POTTER!_

Bibir Minerva berubah jadi garis putih tipis. Dia akan berbicara dengan Mereka tentang bagian terakhir itu, kalau Mereka pikir dia tak punya kekuatan hanya karena ini adalah hari pertama sekolah dan Gryffindor tak punya poin untuk dikurangi. Kalau mereka tak peduli dengan detensi maka dia akan menemukan cara yang lain.

Kemudian, dengan terkesiap seketika karena ngeri, dia melihat ke arah Severus, _tentunya_ dia sadar bahwa Potter pasti tak tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan–

Wajah Severus sudah jauh melampaui amarah sampai ke suatu sikap tak acuh. Senyuman samar bermain di bibirnya. Dia sedang melihat ke arah Harry Potter, bukan ke meja Gryffindor, dan tangannya memegang sisa remasan dari yang tadinya adalah gelas anggur … .

Dan Harry berjalan maju, menyapu tangan dan kakinya dalam gerakan tarian Ghostbuster, menjaga senyuman di wajahnya. Itu adalah setup yang bagus, benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Hal yang paling tidak dia bisa lakukan adalah ikut menikmati dan tak menghancurkannya.

Semua orang menyorakinya. Itu membuatnya merasa hangat di dalam dan semacam muak di saat yang sama.

Mereka menyorakinya untuk pekerjaan yang dia selesaikan waktu dia berumur satu tahun. Pekerjaan yang dia belum benar-benar selesaikan. Entah di mana, entah bagaimana. Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup. Apakah mereka akan menyoraki sebegitu keras, kalau mereka mengetahuinya?

Tapi kekuatan Pangeran Kegelapan _sudah_ pernah dipatahkan sekali.

Dan Harry akan melindungi mereka lagi. Kalau memang benar ada ramalan dan itulah yang dikatakannya. Yah, sebenarnya tak peduli apapun kata ramalan.

Seluruh orang ini yang mempercayainya dan menyorakinya–Harry tak sanggup untuk membiarkannya jadi kepalsuan. Untuk berkejap dan memudar seperti anak prodigi lainnya. Untuk jadi kekecewaan. Untuk gagal memenuhi reputasinya sebagai simbol Cahaya, tak peduli _bagaimana_ dia mendapatkannya. Dia akan benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh, entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan dan biarpun itu akan membunuhnya, akan menjawab harapan mereka. Dan kemudian terus _melampaui_ harapan itu, hingga orang-orang itu bertanya-tanya, ketika melihat kembali, bahwa dulu mereka hanya meminta sebegitu kecil darinya.

Dan dia meneriakkan kebohongan yang dia ciptakan karena itu sangat cocok dan lagu memintanya:

_I ain't afraid of Dark Lords!  
I ain't afraid of Dark Lords!_

Harry mengambil langkah terakhirnya pada Topi Seleksi. Dia membungkuk pada Order of Chaos di meja Gryffindor, dan kemudian berbalik dan sekali lagi membungkuk pada sisi lain aula, dan menunggu tepuk tangan dan tawa kecil menghilang … .

* * *

OMAKE FILES #3: Ending Alternatif untuk 'Kesadaran-Diri'

Tawaran untuk memberitahu seluruh plot kepada mereka yang berhasil menebak arti 'tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya' menimbulkan _banyak_ usaha yang menarik. Omake pertama diambil langsung dari jawaban favoritku, oleh Meteoricshipyards. Yang kedua berdasarkan saran Kazuma untuk arti "tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya", yang ketiga adalah kombinasi dari yoyoente dan dougal74, yang keempat adalah dari review wolf550e atas Bab 10. Satu yang berawalan dengan 'K', dan satu di atasnya, adalah dari DarkHeart81. Yang lainnya adalah punyaku sendiri. Siapapun yang ingin mengambil salah satu ideku dan melanjutkannya, apalagi yang terakhir, kupersilahkan untuk melakukannya. Dan sebelum aku memperoleh 100 keluhan gusar, ya, aku memang sudah tahu bahwa badan legislatif Inggris adalah House of Commons di Parlemen.

* * *

… di belakang pikirannya, dia penasaran apakah Topi Seleksi benar-benar _sadar_ dalam arti menyadari kesadarannya sendiri, dan jika begitu, apakah dia puas hanya bisa berbicara pada anak umur sebelas setahun sekali. Seperti yang disebut dalam nyanyiannya: _Oh, akulah Topi Seleksi dan aku senang sekali, Aku tidur sepanjang tahun dan bekerja hanya sehari …_

Ketika ada kesunyian sekali lagi dalam ruangan, Harry duduk di bangku dan _dengan hati-hati_ menempatkan ke atas kepalanya artefak telepatis 800 tahun dari sihir yang terlupakan.

Berpikir, sekeras yang dia bisa: _Jangan Seleksi aku dulu! Aku punya pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan padamu! Apakah aku pernah kena Mantra Obliviate? Apakah dulu kau pernah menyeleksi Pangeran Kegelapan ketika dia masih kecil dan bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang kelemahannya? Bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa aku memperoleh saudara dari tongkat sihir Pangeran Kegelapan? Apakah hantu Pangeran Kegelapan terkunci dalam lukaku dan itukah alasannya aku bisa sebegitu marah sesekali? Itu adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan pentingnya, tapi kalau kamu punya waktu lebih bisakah kau memberitahuku apapun tentang bagaimana menemukan kembali sihir yang hilang yang membuatmu?_

Dan si Topi Seleksi menjawab, _"Tidak. Ya. Tidak. Tidak. Ya dan tidak, lain kali jangan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ganda. Tidak."_ Dan dengan lantang, "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

"_Oh, ya ampun. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya … ."_

_Apa?_

_"Aku alergi terhadap shampo rambutmu–"_

Dan kemudian Topi Seleksi bersin, dengan "A-CHOO!" yang keras yang bergema di seluruh Aula Besar.

"Baik!" teriak Dumbledore dengan riang. "Sepertinya Harry Potter sudah diseleksi ke Asrama Achoo yang baru! McGonagall, kamu bisa menjabat sebagai Kepala Asrama Achoo. Kamu lebih baik cepat membuat perencanaan untuk kurikulum dan kelas Achoo, besok adalah hari pertama!"

"Tapi, tapi, tapi," McGonagall terbata-bata, pikirannya nyaris benar-benar berantakan, "siapa yang akan jadi Kepala Asrama Gryffindor?" cuma itu yang bisa dia pikirkan, dia _harus_ menghentikan ini bagaimanapun caranya …

Dumbledore menaruh satu jari ke pipinya, terlihat menimbang. "Snape."

Teriakan protes Snape nyaris menenggelamkan suara McGonagall, "Kalau begitu siapa yang akan jadi Kepala Asrama _Slytherin?_"

"Hagrid."

* * *

_Jangan Seleksi aku dulu! Aku punya pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan padamu! Apakah aku pernah kena Mantra Obliviate? Apakah dulu kau pernah menyeleksi Pangeran Kegelapan ketika dia masih kecil dan bisakah kau memberitahuku tentang kelemahannya? Bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa aku memperoleh saudara dari tongkat sihir Pangeran Kegelapan? Apakah hantu Pangeran Kegelapan terkunci dalam lukaku dan itukah alasannya aku bisa sebegitu marah sesekali? Itu adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan pentingnya, tapi kalau kamu punya waktu lebih bisakah kau memberitahuku apapun tentang bagaimana menemukan kembali sihir yang hilang yang membuatmu?_

Ada jeda sesaat.

_Halo? Apakah aku perlu mengulang pertanyaannya?_

Si Topi Seleksi menjerit, suara jelek bernada tinggi yang menggema memenuhi Aula Besar dan menyebabkan kebanyakan murid menekan tangan mereka menutupi telinga mereka. Dengan raungan putus asa, dia melompat dari kepala Harry Potter dan meloncat-loncat di lantai, mendorong dirinya sendiri dengan pinggiran topinya, dan sampai ke setengah jalan menuju ke Meja Utama sebelum dia meledak.

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!"

Melihat ekspresi ngeri di wajah Harry Potter, Fred Weasley berpikir lebih cepat dari yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Dalam satu gerakan dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, berbisik "_Silencio!_"dan kemudian "_Changemyvoiceio!_" dan akhirnya "_Ventriliquo!_"

"Cuma bercanda!" kata Fred Weasley. "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"_Oh, ya ampun. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya … ."_

_Apa?_

_"Biasanya aku akan merujuk pertanyaan semacam itu kepada Kepala Sekolah, yang bisa menanyakan padaku sebaliknya, kalau dia mau. Namun beberapa dari informasi yang kamu tanyakan bukan cuma melampaui user level-mu, tapi melampaui Kepala Sekolah juga."_

_Bagaimana caraku untuk menaikkan user level-ku?_

_"Aku takut aku tak diperbolehkan menjawab pertanyaan itu pada user level-mu saat ini."_

_Pilihan apa saja _yang_ tersedia di user level-ku?_

Setelah itu dalam waktu yang tak lama–

"ROOT!"

* * *

"_Oh, ya ampun. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya … ."_

_Apa?_

_"Aku sudah pernah memberitahu beberapa murid kalau mereka adalah seorang ibu–akan mematahkan hatimu kalau kamu tahu apa yang aku lihat dalam pikiran mereka–tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku harus memberitahu seseorang kalau mereka adalah seorang ayah."_

_APA?_

_"Draco Malfoy sedang mengandung bayimu."_

_APAAAAAAA?_

_"Aku ulangi: Draco Malfoy sedang mengandung bayimu."_

_Tapi kita baru sebelas tahun–_

_"Sebenarnya, Draco itu diam-diam tiga belas tahun."_

_T-t-tapi pria tak bisa hamil–_

_"Dan seorang gadis di balik baju-baju itu."_

_TAPI KITA TAK PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN INTIM, KAU IDIOT!_

_"DIA MELEMPAR MANTRA OBLIVIATE PADAMU SETELAH PEMERKOSAAN, BODOH!"_

Harry Potter pingsan. Tubuh tak sadarnya jatuh dari kursi dengan suara teredam.

"RAVENCLAW!" teriak si Topi dari tempat di mana dia jatuh di atas kepalanya. Itu jauh lebih lucu daripada gagasan awalnya.

* * *

"ELF!"

Huh? Harry ingat Draco pernah menyebut tentang 'House Elf', tapi apa itu sebenarnya?

Menilai dari ekspresi ngeri yang mulai muncul di wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik–

* * *

"PANCAKES!"

* * *

"REPRESENTATIVES!"

* * *

"_Oh, ya ampun. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya … ."_

_Apa?_

_"Aku belum pernah Menyeleksi seseorang yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Godric Gryffindor DAN Salazar Slytherin DAN Naruto."_

* * *

"ATREIDES!"

* * *

"Kalian tertipu lagi! HUFFLEPUFF! SLYTHERIN! HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

"PICKLED STEWBERRIES!"

* * *

"KHAAANNNN!"

* * *

Di Meja Utama, Dumbledore terus tersenyum ramah; suara metalik kecil sesekali datang dari arah Snape saat dia dengan santai memampatkan sisa terpilin dari benda yang dulunya adalah gelas anggur perak berat; dan Minerva McGonagall mencengkeram podium dengan kepalan yang memutih, tahu bahwa kekacauan menular Harry Potter sudah menjangkiti Topi Seleksi itu sendiri

Skenario demi skenario berputar di kepala Minerva, masing-masing lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya. Si Topi akan mengatakan kalau Harry akan dengan rata dibagi di antara Asrama-Asrama sebagai hasil Seleksinya, dan memutuskan kalau dia ditempatkan di seluruh Asrama. Si Topi akan menyatakan kalau Harry terlalu aneh untuk Diseleksi. Si Topi akan meminta supaya Harry diusir dari Hogwarts. Si Topi sudah jadi koma. Si Topi akan meminta satu Asrama Maut baru diciptakan hanya untuk mengakomodasi Harry Potter, dan _Dumbledore akan memaksanya melakukan itu …_

Minerva mengingat apa yang Harry pernah katakan padanya dalam kunjungan bencana mereka ke Diagon Alley, tentang … kekeliruan perencanaan, dia pikir itu … dan bagaimana orang-orang biasanya terlalu optimis, bahkan ketika mereka merasa bahwa mereka sudah pesimis. Ini adalah jenis informasi yang memangsa pikiranmu, berkeliaran di sana dan memutarnya menjadi mimpi buruk … .

Tapi apa keadaan _terburuk _yang bisa terjadi?

Yah … dalam _skenario terburuk_, si Topi akan menempatkan Harry ke dalam Asrama baru. Dumbledore akan memaksa bahwa Minerva harus melakukannya–membuat satu Asrama baru khusus hanya untuk dia–dan dia harus menata seluruh jadwal kelas di hari pertama pelajaran. Dan Dumbledore akan memindahkannya dari Kepala Asrama Gryffindor, dan memberikan Asrama tercintanya kepada … Profesor Binns, si hantu Sejarah; dan Minerva akan menjabat sebagai Kepala dari Asrama Maut milik Harry; dan dia akan dengan sia-sia mencoba memberi perintah pada bocah itu, mengurangi poin demi poin tanpa efek, sementara bencana demi bencana akan ditimpakan padanya.

Apakah itu skenario terburuknya?

Minerva benar-benar tak bisa melihat begaimana keadaan bisa lebih buruk dari itu.

Bahkan di dalam keadaan terburuk–tak peduli _apa_ yang terjadi pada Harry–itu akan selesai dalam jangka waktu tujuh tahun.

Minerva merasakan tangannya dengan perlahan mengendurkan genggaman kepalan-putihnya dari podium. Harry memang benar, memang ada kenyamanan dalam menatap langsung ke kepekatan paling dalam dari kegelapan, mengetahui bahwa kamu sudah menghadapi ketakutan terburukmu dan sekarang sudah siap.

Kesunyian menakutkan dihancurkan dengan satu kata.

"Kepala Sekolah!" kata Topi Seleksi.

Di Meja Utama, Dumbledore berdiri, wajahnya kebingungan. "Ya?" dia menjawab si Topi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tak berbicara denganmu," kata si Topi. "Aku sedang Menyeleksi Harry Potter ke tempat di Hogwarts di mana dia paling cocok ditempatkan, yaitu kantor Kepala Sekolah–"


	12. Kontrol Impuls

ph'nglui mglw'nafh J. K. Rowling wgah'nagl fhtagn

* * *

"_Penasaran apa yang salah dengan _dia."

* * *

"Turpin, Lisa!"

Bisik bisik bisik harry potter bisik bisik slytherin bisik bisik tidak ayolah apa itu tadi bisik bisik

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry bergabung dalam bertepuk tangan untuk menyambut gadis muda yang berjalan dengan malu menuju meja Ravenclaw, potongan jubah gadis itu sekarang berubah menjadi biru tua. Lisa Turpin terlihat seperti bimbang antara impulsnya untuk duduk sejauh mungkin dari Harry Potter, dan impulsnya untuk langsung berlari, dan memaksakan dirinya masuk ke samping Harry Potter dan mulai meminta jawaban-jawaban darinya.

Ada di pusat kejadian aneh dan luar biasa, dan kemudian Diseleksi masuk ke Asrama Ravenclaw, adalah sama persis seperti dicelupkan ke saus daging panggang dan dilemparkan ke kucing-kucing kelaparan.

"Aku berjanji pada Topi Seleksi untuk tak membicarakannya," bisik Harry untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, benar"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar berjanji pada Topi Seleksi untuk tak membicarakannya."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji pada Topi Seleksi untuk tak membicarakan _sebagian besar_ dan sisanya adalah masalah _pribadi_ sama seperti _yang kamu alami_ jadi _berhenti bertanya._"

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Baiklah! Inilah kejadiannya! Aku berkata pada si Topi kalau Profesor McGonagall mengancam untuk membakarnya dan dia menyuruhku untuk berkata pada Profesor McGonagall bahwa dia adalah anak kurang ajar dan bahwa dia harus menjauhi pekarangannya!"

"Jika kamu tak percaya pada apa yang kukatakan kalau begitu _untuk apa kamu bertanya?_"

"Tidak, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana aku mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan! Tolong beritahu aku kalau kau sudah tahu!"

"_Diam!_" teriak Profesor McGonagall di podium Meja Utama. "_Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai Upacara Penyeleksian selesai!_"

Ada pengurangan suara sesaat, saat semua orang menunggu apakah dia akan memberi ancaman spesifik dan nyata, dan kemudian bisikan-bisikan mulai lagi.

Kemudian sang penyihir tua berjenggot perak berdiri dari kursi besar emasnya, tersenyum dengan riang.

Semua diam. Seseorang dengan panik menyikut Harry saat dia mencoba meneruskan satu bisikan, dan Harry menghentikan dirinya di tengah kalimat.

Orangtua riang itu kembali duduk

_Catatan untuku: Jangan macam-macam dengan Dumbledore._

Harry masih mencoba memproses semua yang terjadi selama Insiden dengan Topi Seleksi. Termasuk apa yang sudah terjadi ketika Harry melepas si Topi dari kepalanya; di saat itu, dia mendengar bisikan kecil seolah datang entah dari mana, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti Bahasa Inggris dan desisan di saat yang sama, sesuatu yang berkata, "_Ssalam dari Sslytherin untuk Sslytherin: kalau kamu ingin mencari ssemua rahassiaku, bicara dengan ularku."_

Harry memang sedikit menebak bahwa itu bukan bagian dari proses Seleksi resmi. Dan bahwa itu adalah sedikit sihir tambahan yang diberi oleh Salazar Slytherin saat pembuatan si Topi. Dan bahwa si Topi sendiri tak mengetahuinya. Dan bahwa itu dipicu ketika si Topi berkata "SLYTHERIN", tambah kurang beberapa kondisi lain. Dan bahwa seorang Ravenclaw seperti dirinya _sangat, sangat tidak seharusnya mendengarkannya_. Dan kalau dia bisa menemukan suatu cara yang bisa diandalkan untuk membuat Draco menjanjikan kerahasiaan agar Harry bisa bertanya padanya tentang itu, itu adalah saat paling sempurna untuk menyiapkan beberapa Comed-Tea.

_Wow, kau sudah beresolusi untuk tak mengambil jalan Pangeran Kegelapan dan alam semesta sudah mulai berulah denganmu sesaat setelah si Topi lepas dari kepalamu. Ada beberapa hari yang kadang terasa tak ada gunanya melawan takdir. Mungkin aku akan menunggu sampai besok untuk memulai resolusiku untuk tid ak jadi Pangeran Kegelapan._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron Weasley mendapat _banyak_ tepuk tangan, dan bukan hanya dari Gryffindor. Sepertinya keluarga Weasley banyak disukai di sini. Harry, untuk sesaat, tersenyum dan mulai bertepuk tangan bersama lainnya.

Dan lagi, tidak ada hari lain lagi yang seperti hari ini untuk berbalik dari Sisi Gelap.

Sumpal takdir dan alam semesta. Dia akan tunjukan pada si Topi

"Zabini, Blaise!"

Jeda

"SLYTHERIN!" teriak si topi.

Harry bertepuk tangan juga untuk Zabini, menghiraukan pandangan aneh yang diberi oleh semua orang termasuk Zabini.

Tak ada nama lain yang dipanggil setelah itu, dan Harry sadar bahwa "Zabini, Blaise" memang terdengar dekat dengan akhir alfabet. Bagus, jadi sekarang dia _hanya_ bertepuk tangan untuk Zabini … . Oh baiklah.

Dumbledore berdiri lagi dan mulai berjalan menuju podium. Tampaknya mereka akan disuguhi satu pidato–

Dan Harry tiba-tiba dapat satu inspirasi untuk tes eksperimen _brilian_.

Hermione sudah berkata kalau Dumbledore adalah penyihir paling terkuat saat ini, benar?

Harry menggapai ke dalam kantongnya dan berbisik, "Comed-Tea".

Supaya Comed-Tea bisa bekerja, harus ada keadaan yang membuat Dumbledore mengatakan sesuatu yang _sebegitu_ konyol selama pidatonya yang bahkan dalam keadaan mental Harry yang sudah siap, dia akan _tetap_ tersedak. Seperti, seluruh murid Hogwarts diharuskan untuk tak mengenakan baju apa pun untuk setahun penuh waktu belajar sekolah, atau semua orang akan berubah jadi kucing.

Tapi kemudian kalau ada _orang di dunia_ yang bisa menolak kekuatan Comed-Tea, dia adalah Dumbledore. Jadi kalau ini berhasil, Comed-Tea benar-benar secara harfiah _tak terkalahkan_.

Harry membuka kaleng Comed-Tea di bawah meja, ingin melakukan ini tanpa mengganggu. Kaleng itu membuat bunyi mendesis pelan. Beberapa kepala menengok ke arahnya, namun, kembali berputar saat–

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang pada tahun yang baru di Hogwarts!" kata Dumbledore, wajahnya cerah menatap para muridnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, seolah tak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih senang daripada melihat mereka semua di sini.

Harry memasukkan Comed-Tea memenuhi mulutnya dan menurunkan kalengnya lagi. Dia akan menelannya pelan-pelan dan mencoba untuk tak tersedak tak peduli _apa pun_ yang Dumbledore katakan–

"Sebelum kita mulai perjamuan kita, aku ingin mengatakan beberapa kata. Dan ini kata-katanya: Happy happy boom boom swamp swamp swamp! Terima kasih!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, dan Dumbledore duduk lagi.

Harry duduk di sana terpaku saat soda keluar menetes dari sudut mulutnya. Dia sudah, paling tidak, berhasil tersedak _tanpa suara_.

Dia harusnya benar-benar benar-benar _benar-benar _tidak melakukan itu. Luar biasa betapa amat _sangat bisa ditebak_ itu tadi _satu detik_ setelah terlambat.

Dalam retrospeksi dia mungkin harusnya sudah sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah waktu dia berpikir tentang semua orang berubah jadi kucing … atau bahkan sebelum itu, mengingat catatan mentalnya untuk jangan macam-macam dengan Dumbledore … atau resolusi barunya untuk jadi lebih peduli terhadap orang lain … atau mungkin kalau dia punya _secuil saja_ dari _akal sehat_ … .

Ini memang tak ada harapan. Dia sudah rusak sampai ke intinya. Sambut Pangeran Kegelapan Harry. Kau tak bisa menentang takdir.

Seseorang bertanya pada Harry apakah dia baik-baik saja. (Yang lain mulai mengambil makanan untuk mereka sendiri, yang secara magis muncul begitu saja di meja, terserah.)

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Harry. "Maafkan aku. Um. Apakah itu … pidato _normal_ untuk Kepala Sekolah? Kalian semua … tak terlihat … begitu terkejut … ."

"Oh, Dumbledore itu gila, tentu saja," kata Ravenclaw yang terlihat lebih tua duduk di sebelahnya yang tadi sudah memperkenalkan diri dengan suatu nama yang Harry bahkan tak bisa mulai mengingatnya. "Sangat menyenangkan, penyihir yang sangat kuat, tapi benar-benar sinting." Dia berhenti. "Di waktu setelah ini aku juga ingin bertanya kenapa cairan hijau keluar dari bibirmu dan kemudian menghilang, walau aku kira kamu sudah berjanji pada Topi Seleksi untuk tak membicarakan tentang itu juga."

Dengan usaha keras, Harry menghentikan dirnya dari memandang ke bawah pada kaleng Comed-Tea yang bisa membuatnya tersudut di tangannya.

Lagipula, Comed-Tea tidak cuma begitu saja _memunculkan_ kepala berita Quibbler tentangnya dan Draco. Draco sudah menjelaskannya dalam suatu cara yang membuatnya seolah itu semua terjadi secara … alami? Seolah itu sudah _merubah sejarah untuk membuatnya cocok?_

Harry sedang membayangkan dirinya menghantamkan kepalanya ke atas meja. _Wham, wham, wham _bunyi kepalanya di dalam pikirannya.

Murid yang lain menurunkan suaranya jadi bisikan. "Aku dengar bahwa Dumbledore itu diam-diam seorang mastermind jenius yang mengendalikan banyak hal dan dia memakai kegilaannya sebagai samaran supaya tak ada yang mencurigainya."

"Aku juga pernah mendengarnya," bisik murid ketiga, dan ada anggukan penuh rahasia dari sekeliling meja.

Ini tak bisa tidak menangkap perhatian Harry.

"Aku paham," bisik Harry, menurunkan suaranya sendiri. "Jadi semua orang tahu kalau Dumbledore itu diam-diam seorang mastermind."

Kebanyakan dari murid mengangguk. Satu atau dua terlihat tiba-tiba merenung, termasuk si murid yang lebih tua di sebelah Harry.

_Apa Kalian yakin ini meja Ravenclaw?_ Harry berhasil untuk tak mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Brilian!" bisik Harry. "Kalau semua orang tahu, tak ada yang akan mencurigai kalau itu adalah rahasia!"

"Tepat sekali," bisik satu murid, dan kemudian dia mengerutkan dahi. "Tunggu, itu tadi sepertinya terdengar aneh–"

_Catatan untukku: 75 persentil dari murid Hogwarts alias Asrama Ravenclaw bukanlah program paling eksklusif di dunia untuk anak-anak berbakat._

Tapi paling tidak dia belajar suatu fakta penting hari ini. Comed-Tea itu mahakuasa. Dan _itu_ artinya … .

Harry berkedip kaget saat pikirannya akhirnya membuat hubungan yang jelas itu.

…_ itu_ artinya begitu dia belajar satu mantra yang secara sementara mengubah rasa humornya, dia bisa membuat _apa pun_ terjadi, dengan membuatnya supaya dia mampu menganggap _cuma_ _satu hal_ yang bisa membuatnya cukup terkejut untuk tersedak, dan kemudian meminum sekaleng Comed-Tea.

_Yah itu adalah perjalanan yang amat singkat menuju kedewaan. Bahkan aku pun mengira ini akan jauh lebih lama dari hari pertamaku di sekolah._

Kalau dipikir lagi, dia juga sudah benar-benar menghancurkan Hogwarts dalam sepuluh menit dari menerima Seleksi.

Harry memang merasakan suatu penyesalan tentang ini–Merlin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kepala Sekolah sinting pada tujuh tahun sekolah selanjutnya–tapi dia tak bisa _tidak_ merasakan rona bangga, juga.

Besok. Tidak lebih lama dari besok waktu paling lama yang dia berikan untuk berhenti berjalan di jalur menuju Pangeran Kegelapan Harry. Suatu prospek yang jadi makin menakutkan tiap menitnya.

Namun juga, entah bagaimana, semakin menarik. Sebagian dari dirinya sudah mulai membayangkan seragam pengikutnya.

"Makan," si murid yang lebih tua duduk di sampingnya menggumam, dan menusuk Harry di rusuk. "Jangan dipikir. Makan."

Harry langsung mulai mengisi piringnya dengan apa saja yang ada di depannya, sosis biru dengan benda-benda kecil bersinar, apa pun.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Seleksi–" Padma Patil mulai bicara, salah satu Ravenclaw tahun pertama lain.

"Tak boleh ada yang mengganggu selama waktu makan!" kata paling tidak tiga orang. "Aturan Asrama!" tambah yang lain. "Kalau tidak kita semua akan kelaparan di sini."

Harry merasakan dirinya benar-benar sungguh berharap bahwa ide cerdas barunya tidak _benar-benar _bekerja. Dan bahwa Comed-Tea bekerja dengan cara yang lain dan tidak _benar-benar_ punya kekuatan mahakuasa untuk mengubah realita. Bukannya dia tidak _ingin_ jadi mahakuasa. Hanya saja dia tak tahan membayangkan hidup di dalam alam semesta yang benar-benar bekerja seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang _tak terhormat_ tentang mengalami kenaikan melalui penggunaan cerdas minuman soda.

Tapi dia _akan_ mengujinya secara eksperimen.

"Kau tahu," kata si murid lebih tua di sebelahnya dalam suara yang cukup ramah, "kami punya suatu sistem untuk memaksa orang sepertimu untuk makan, apa kamu mau tahu apa itu?"

Harry menyerah dan mulai memakan sosis birunya. Itu cukup enak, khususnya benda yang bersinarnya.

Makan malam berlalu tak disangka dengan cukup cepat. Harry mencoba mencicipi paling tidak sedikit dari semua makanan-makanan aneh. Rasa ingin tahunya tak tahan untuk _tak tahu_ bagaimana rasa satu makanan. Untunglah ini bukan restoran yang kamu hanya bisa memesan satu dan kamu tak pernah mengetahui rasa semua makanan lain yang ada di menu. Harry _benci_ itu, itu bagaikan satu ruang penyiksaan untuk siapa pun dengan percikan rasa penasaran: _cari tahu hanya satu dari misteri-misteri dalam daftar ini, ha ha ha!_

Kemudian itu adalah waktu untuk makanan penutup, yang Harry benar-benar lupa sisakan tempat di perutnya. Dia menyerah setelah mencicipi sedikit dari kue tart tetes. Yakin semua ini akan muncul lagi paling tidak sekali lagi selama tahun sekolah.

Jadi apa yang ada di daftar "to-do list"-nya, selain hal-hal biasa sekolah?

_To-do 1. Cari tahu tentang mantra-mantra pengubah-pikiran supaya kamu bisa menguji Comed-Tea dan melihat apakah kamu benar-benar berhasil mengetahui jalan menuju kemahakuasaan. Sebenarnya, cari tahu saja setiap jenis sihir pikiran yang bisa kamu tahu. Pikiran adalah pondasi dari kekuatan kita sebagai manusia, sihir apa pun yang mempengaruhinya adalah sihir jenis terpenting yang ada._

_To-do 2. Sebenarnya ini To-do 1 dan yang tadi To-do 2. Jelajahi lemari-lemari buku di perpustakaan Hogwarts dan Ravenclaw, biasakan dirimu dengan sistemnya dan pastikan kamu sudah membaca paling tidak semua judul bukunya. Langkah kedua: baca semua daftar isinya. Koordinasikan dengan Hermione yang memiliki ingatan yang lebih baik darimu. Cari tahu apakah ada sistem sewa antarperpustakaan di Hogwarts dan lihat apakah kalian berdua, khususnya Hermione, bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan itu juga. Kalau Asrama lain punya perpustakaan pribadi, cari tahu bagaimana caranya memasukinya secara legal atau menyelinap masuk._

_Opsi 3a: Buat Hermione bersumpah untuk merahasiakan dan mulai coba mencari tahu 'Ssalam dari Sslytherin untuk Sslytherin: kalau kamu ingin mencari ssemua rahassiaku, bicara dengan ularku.' Masalah: ini terdengar sangat rahasia dan akan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk tak sengaja bertemu dengan buku yang memiliki satu petunjuk._

_To-do 0: Periksa mantra-mantra macam pengambilan-dan-pencarian-informasi, kalau ada. Sihir perpustakaan memang pada akhirnya tidak sepenting seperti sihir pikiran tapi itu punya prioritas yang lebih tinggi._

_Opsi 3b: Cari satu mantra untuk mengikat Draco Malfoy untuk kerahasiaan, atau verifikasi kejujuran janji Draco untuk merahasiakan (Veritaserum?), dan kemudian tanya _dia_ tentang pesan Slytherin … ._

Sebenarnya … Harry punya perasaan buruk tentang Opsi 3b.

Sekarang setelah Harry pikir lagi, dia tidak merasa baik juga tentang opsi 3a.

Pikiran Harry kembali lagi ke saat yang mungkin paling buruk dari kehidupannya sampai sekarang, detik-detik panjang penuh kengerian yang membekukan darah di bawah si Topi, ketika dia pikir dia sudah gagal. Dia berharap waktu itu untuk kembali ke masa lalu kembali beberapa menit saja dan merubah sesuatu, apa pun sebelum semuanya terlambat … .

Dan ternyata itu memang belum terlambat.

Permohonan terkabulkan.

Kamu tak bisa merubah sejarah. Tapi kamu bisa melakukannya dengan benar dari awalnya. Lakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari _pertama_ kalinya.

Seluruh urusan dengan mencari rahasia Slytherin ini … adalah benar-benar semacam hal di mana, bertahun-tahun yang akan datang, kamu akan melihat ke belakang dan berkata, 'Dan _itu_ adalah saat di mana semuanya mulai memburuk.'

Dan dia akan memohon dengan putus asa untuk bisa kembali lagi memutar waktu dan membuat pilihan berbeda … .

Permohonan terkabulkan. Sekarang apa?

Harry perlahan tersenyum.

Itu memang gagasan yang sedikit _berlawanan dengan intuisi_ … tapi … .

Tapi dia _bisa_, tidak ada aturan yang mengatakan bahwa dia tak bisa, dia _bisa_ tinggal berpura-pura dia tak pernah mendengar bisikan kecil itu. Biarkan alam semesta berjalan tepat sama seperti dia akan berjalan kalau satu momen kritis tadi tak pernah terjadi. Dua puluh tahun kemudian, itulah hal yang akan dia harapkan untuk terjadi dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dan dua puluh tahun yang lalu dari dua puluh tahun di masa depan adalah terjadi saat ini. Merubah masa lalu yang jauh itu mudah, kamu tinggal memikirkannya di saat yang tepat.

Atau … ini malah _lebih_ berlawanan dengan intuisi … dia bisa memberitahu, oh, sebut saja, _Profesor McGonagall, _bukannya Draco _atau_ Hermione. Dan dia bisa mengumpulkan beberapa orang baik dan membuat mantra tambahan kecil itu terlepas dari si Topi.

Wah, ya. Itu terdengar seperti ide yang _sungguh_ bagus sekarang waktu Harry benar-benar _memikirkannya_.

Sebegitu jelas kalau dipikir kembali, tetapi entah bagaimana, Opsi 3c dan Opsi 3d tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Harry menghadiahi dirinya +1 poin dalam program anti-Pangeran-Kegelapan-Harry.

Itu memang keisengan kejam dari si Topi yang dimainkannya pada Harry, tapi kamu bisa berargumen dengan hasilnya dalam dasar konsekuensialis. Itu memang benar memberinya pemahaman yang lebih baik tentang sudut pandang korban.

_To-do 4: Minta maaf pada Neville Longbottom._

Oke, dia membuat kemajuan cukup lancar sekarang, yang perlu dia lakukan saat ini adalah menjaganya. _Di tiap hari, di tiap perbuatan, aku jadi makin Cahaya dan makin Cahaya _… .

Orang-orang di sekitar Harry juga kebanyakan sudah berhenti makan sekarang, dan makanan penutup juga mulai menghilang, dan piring-piringnya.

Ketika semua piring sudah hilang, Dumbledore sekali lagi berdiri dari kursinya.

Harry tak bisa tidak merasakan keinginan untuk meminum Comed-Tea lagi.

_Kamu PASTI baru bercanda_, Harry berkata pada bagian itu dari dirinya.

Tapi eksperimennya tak dihitung kalau itu tidak diulang, ya kan? Dan ini sudah terlanjur basah, bukan begitu? Bukankah dia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kali _ini_? Bukankah dia _penasaran? _Bagaimana kalau dia mendapatkan hasil yang berbeda?

_Hey, aku yakin kamu adalah bagian otakku yang sama dengan yang mendorongku untuk melakukan keisengan itu pada Neville Longbottom. _

Er, mungkin?

_Dan bukankah ini sebegitu luar biasa jelas kalau aku lakukan ini aku akan menyesalinya sedetik setelah semuanya terlambat?_

Um … .

_Yeah. Jadi, TIDAK._

"Ahem," kata Dumbledore dari podium, mengelus jenggot perak panjangnya. "Hanya beberapa kata lagi sekarang kita semua sudah makan dan minum. Aku punya beberapa pemberitahuan awal-masa-belajar untuk kuberi pada kalian."

"Para tahun pertama harus perhatikan kalau hutan di tanah Hogwarts itu terlarang untuk semua murid. Karena itulah itu disebut Hutan Terlarang. Kalau itu diizinkan maka namanya akan jadi Hutan Diizinkan."

Cukup jelas. _Catatan untukku: Hutan Terlarang itu terlarang._

"Aku juga sudah diminta oleh Tn. Filch, si penjaga sekolah, untuk mengingatkan kalian semua bahwa tak boleh menggunakan sihir di antara kelas-kelas dalam koridor. Sayangnya, kita semua tahu bahwa apa yang _seharusnya terjadi_, dan apa yang _memang terjadi_, adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Terima kasih sudah mengingat hal ini."

Er...

"Uji coba Quidditch akan diadakan minggu kedua sekolah. Siapa saja yang berminat untuk bemain dalam tim asrama mereka harus menghubungi Madam Hooch. Siapa saja yang berminat untuk dalam merubah ulang seluruh permainan Quidditch harus menghubungi Harry Potter."

Harry menghirup ludahnya sendiri dan langsung terbatuk saat semua mata berbalik ke arahnya. Bagaimana _bisa!_ Dia belum bertatapan dengan mata Dumbledore sekali pun … dia tidak _berpikir_. Dia yakin dia tidak tengah memikirkan tentang Quidditch saat itu! Dia tak pernah membicarakannya pada orang lain kecuali Ron Weasley dan dia _pikir_ Ron tidak akan menceritakan pada orang lain … atau Ron berlari pada seorang profesor untuk mengadu? _Bagaimana bisa _… .

"Tambahan lagi, aku harus memberitahu kalian bahwa tahun ini, koridor lantai tiga di sisi kanan terlarang untuk mereka yang tak ingin mati dalam cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Itu dijaga oleh serangkaian jebakan rumit berbahaya dan berpotensi mematikan, dan kalian tidak akan bisa melewati semuanya, khususnya kalau kamu masih dalam tahun pertama."

Harry sudah mati rasa di titik ini.

"Dan terakhir, aku perpanjang terima kasihku yang terbesar untuk Quirinus Quirrell karena dengan heroik setuju untuk mengambil jabatan Profesor Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts." Pandangan Dumbledore bergerak mencari ke arah para murid. "Aku harap seluruh murid akan memperpanjang pada Profesor Quirrell sopan santun dan _toleransi_ sepenuhnya yang memang sepantasnya atas pelayanan luar biasanya pada kalian dan sekolah ini, dan bahwa kalian _tidak akan mengganggu kami_ dengan _keluhan remeh_ tentangnya, kecuali _kalian_ mau mencoba melakukan pekerjaannya."

Apa maksud dari _itu?_

"Aku sekarang serahkan waktu ini pada anggota sekolah baru kita Profesor Quirrell, yang ingin mengatakan beberapa patah kata."

Pria muda, kurus, gugup yang pertama kali Harry temui di Leaky Cauldron perlahan berjalan naik ke podium, memandang dengan takut ke semua arah. Harry melihat sekilas ke belakang kepalanya, dan sepertinya Profesor Quirrell mungkin sudah mulai botak, meskipun telihat cukup muda.

"Penasaran apa yang salah dengan _dia_," bisik si penyihir lebih tua di sebelah Harry. Komentar-komentar bisikan yang sama juga terdengar di sekitar meja.

Profesor Quirrell sampai ke podium dan berdiri di sana, berkedip. "Ah … ." katanya. "Ah … ." kemudian keberaniannya sepertinya benar-benar gagal, dan dia berdiri di sana dalam diam, sesekali berkedut.

"Oh, bagus," bisik si murid lebih tua, "kelihatannya akan jadi tahun _panjang_ lain di kelas Pertahanan–"

"Salam, murid-murid mudaku," kata Profesor Quirrell dalam nada kering, percaya diri. "Kita semua tahu bahwa Hogwarts cenderung mengalami _kekurangberuntungan_ tertentu dalam pemilihannya atas posisi ini, dan aku yakin banyak dari kalian yang sudah ingin tahu kemalangan apa yang akan jatuh ke atasku tahun ini. Aku yakinkan kalian, bahwa kemalangan itu tidak akan berupa ketidakkompetenanku." Dia tersenyum tipis. "Percaya atau tidak, aku sudah lama berharap bahwa suatu saat akan mencoba mengalami jadi Profesor atas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di sini di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Di mana yang pertama kali mengajar adalah Salazar Slytherin sendiri, dan saat abad keempat belas adalah suatu tradisi untuk seorang penyihir petarung terkuat dalam semua persuasi untuk mencoba mengajar di sini. Profesor Pertahanan yang lampau juga sudah mencakup bukan saja pahlawan pengembara legendaris Harold Shea namun juga Baba Yaga kutip abadi akhir kutip, ya, aku lihat beberapa dari kalian masih gemetar saat mendengar namanya diucapkan walaupun dia sudah mati selama enam ratus tahun. Itu pasti adalah tahun yang menarik untuk menghadiri Hogwarts, bukan begitu?"

Harry menelan keras, mencoba menahan sentakan emosi seketika yang menguasainya ketika Profesor Quirrell mulai bicara. Nada tapatnya mengingatkan dia sama seperti pengajar di Oxford, dan mulailah Harry sadar kalau dia tidak akan melihat rumahnya atau Mumnya atau Dadnya sampai Natal.

"Kalian sudah terbiasa untuk posisi Pertahanan diisi oleh para inkompeten, para begundal, dan mereka yang tak beruntung. Untuk semua dengan rasa sejarah, itu semua mengandung reputasi yang benar-benar berbeda. Tidak semua yang mengajar di sini adalah yang terbaik, namun semua yang terbaik mengajar di Hogwarts. Dengan persekutuan penuh kebesaran ini, dan setelah sebegitu menanti sampainya hari ini, aku akan sangat malu untuk menempatkan standar diriku lebih rendah dari kesempurnaan. Dan juga aku memang berniat untuk membuat masing-masing dari kalian selalu mengingat tahun ini sebagai kelas Pertahanan _terbaik_ yang pernah kalian peroleh. Apa yang kalian pelajari tahun ini akan selamanya bertindak sebagai landasan teguh kalian dalam seni Pertahanan, tak peduli siapa pengajar kalian sebelum dan sesudah."

Ekspresi Profesor Quirrell mulai menjadi serius. "Kita punya sebegitu _banyak_ wilayah untuk ditebus dan tak banyak waktu untuk mencakupnya. Karena itu aku berniat untuk keluar dari kebiasaan mengajar Hogwarts dalam sejumlah hal, demikian juga memperkenalkan beberapa aktivitas setelah-sekolah opsional." Dia berhenti. "Kalau itu belum cukup, mungkin aku bisa menemukan cara-cara baru untuk memotivasi kalian. Kalian adalah murid-murid yang sudah lama kutunggu, dan kalian _akan_ melakukan usaha yang _paling_ baik dalam kelas Pertahanan yang sudah lama kutunggu ini. Aku akan menambahkan semacam ancaman mengerikan, seperti 'Kalau tidak kalian akan sengsara menderita ', tapi itu akan jadi sangat klise, bukan begitu? Aku bangga atas diriku sendiri karena jadi lebih imajinatif dari itu. Terima kasih."

Kemudian semangat dan percaya diri seolah habis terkuras dari Profesor Quirrell. Mulutnya terbuka seolah dia tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya menghadapi penonton yang tak terduga, dan dia berputar dengan sentakan kejang dan berlari ke tempat duduknya, tertunduk seolah dia akan ambruk dan meledak.

"Dia terlihat sedikit aneh," bisik Harry.

"Meh," kata si murid yang terlihat lebih tua. "Kamu belum lihat apa pun."

Dumbledore melanjutkan podium.

"Dan sekarang," kata Dumbledore, "sebelum kita pergi tidur, mari kita nyanyikan lagu sekolah! Semua orang pilih nada dan kata-kata favoritnya sendiri, dan ayo kita mulai!"


	13. Menanyakan Pertanyaan yang Salah

Elen sila J. K. Rowling omentielvo.

EDIT: Jangan panik. Aku sungguh-sungguh bersumpah bahwa ada penjelasan logis, dengan pertanda, sesuai-kanon untuk semua yang terjadi di bab ini. Ini adalah teka-teki, kalian harusnya mencoba memecahkannya, dan kalau tidak berhasil, baca saja bab selanjutnya.

* * *

_"Itu adalah satu teka-teki paling mudah yang pernah aku dengar."_

* * *

Saat Harry membuka matanya di kamar laki-laki tahun pertama Ravenclaw, di pagi di hari pertamanya di Hogwarts, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sunyi.

_Terlalu_ sunyi.

Oh, benar … . Ada Mantra Quietus di kepala ranjangnya, dikendalikan tongkat geser kecil, yang adalah alasan satu-satunya siapa pun bisa tidur di Ravenclaw.

Harry duduk dan melihat ke sekitar, mengharap melihat yang lain mulai bangun–

Ruangan, kosong.

Ranjang-ranjang, berantakan dan belum dirapikan.

Matahari, datang dari sudut yang cukup tinggi.

Quieternya digeser sampai maksimal.

Dan alarm jam mekanikalnya masih bekerja, tapi alarmnya dimatikan.

Dia sudah dibiarkan untuk tidur sampai 9:52 AM, sepertinya. Terlepas dari usaha terbaiknya untuk melakukan sinkronisasi siklus tidur 26-jamnya pada kedatangannya di Hogwarts, dia sudah tak bisa tidur sampai sekitar 1 AM. Dia sudah berencana untuk bangun tidur pukul 7:00 AM bersama murid yang lain, dia bisa menahan sedikit kurang-tidur di hari pertama selama dia memperoleh suatu obat magis sebelum besok. Tapi sekarang dia sudah melewatkan sarapan. Dan kelas pertamanya di Hogwarts, Herbologi, sudah mulai satu jam dan dua puluh dua menit yang lalu.

Kemarahan perlahan, perlahan mulai muncul dalam dirinya. Oh, betapa kelakar kecil yang bagus. Matikan alarmnya. Naikkan Quieternya. Dan biarkan Tn. Harry Potter Terkenal ketinggalan kelas pertamanya, dan disalahkan karena jadi tukang tidur.

Waktu Harry menemukan siapa yang melakukan ini … .

Tidak, ini hanya bisa dilakukan dengan kerjasama seluruh dua belas anak lain dalam kamar Ravenclaw ini. Semuanya pasti bisa melihat bentuk badannya yang tertidur. Semuanya sudah membiarkannya tidur dan melewatkan sarapan.

Kemarahan terkuras habis, digantikan dengan kebingungan dan perasaan sangat terluka. Mereka _menyukai_ dia. Dia pikir. Kemarin malam, dia pikir mereka menyukai dia. _Kenapa … ._

Saat Harry melangkah keluar dari ranjang, dia melihat secarik kertas menghadap keluar dari kepala ranjangnya.

Kertas itu berkata,

_Teman-teman Ravenclawku,_

_Ini sudah jadi hari yang teramat panjang. Tolong biarkan aku lanjutkan tidur dan jangan khawatir tentang aku melewatkan sarapan. Aku belum lupa tentang kelas pertamaku._

_Tertanda, Harry Potter._

Dan Harry berdiri di sana, terpaku, air beku mulai mengaliri pembuluh darahnya.

Kertas itu memakai tulisan tangannya, dengan pensil mekaniknya sendiri.

Dan dia tidak ingat pernah menulisnya.

Dan … Harry menyipitkan matanya melihat kertas itu. Dan kecuali dia berkhayal, kata-kata "Aku belum lupa" tertulis memakai gaya yang berbeda, seolah dia sedang memberitahu dirinya sendiri sesuatu … ?

Apakah dia _tahu_ bahwa akan terkena Mantra Obliviate? Apakah dia begadang, melakukan suatu kejahatan atau kegiatan rahasia, dan kemudian … tapi dia tak _tahu_ Mantra Obliviate … apakah orang lain … apa … .

Suatu gagasan terpikir oleh Harry. Kalau dia _sudah_ tahu bahwa dia akan terkena Mantra Obliviate … .

Masih memakai piyamanya, Harry berlari mengitari ranjangnya menuju kopernya, menekan jempolnya pada kunci, mengambil kantongnya, memasukkan tangannya dan berkata "Catatan untuk diriku."

Dan kertas lain muncul di atas tangannya.

Harry mengeluarkannya, menatapnya. Itu juga dalam tulisan tangannya sendiri.

Catatan itu berkata:

_Kepada Diriku,_

_Tolong mainkan permainannya, kamu hanya bisa bermain permainan ini sekali seumur hidup. Ini adalah kesempatan tak tergantikan._

_Kode pengenalan 927, aku adalah kentang._

_Tertanda, Kamu._

Harry mengangguk perlahan. "Kode pengenalan 927, aku adalah kentang" adalah memang pesan yang sudah dia buat di awal–bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, waktu melihat TV–yang hanya dia yang tahu. Kalau dia harus mengidentifikasi suatu duplikat dari dirinya sebagai benar-benar _dia_, atau sesuatu. Untuk jaga-jaga. Bersiaplah.

Harry tak bisa _mempercayai_ pesan itu, ada kemungkinan mantra lain terlibat. Tapi ini mengecualikan tiap keisengan kecil apa pun. Dia jelas-jelas menulis ini dan dia jelas-jelas tak ingat pernah menulisnya.

Melihat kertas, Harry jadi sadar kalau ada tinta yang terlihat tembus dari sisi lainnya.

Dia membaliknya.

Sisi belakang dibaca:

_INSTRUKSI PERMAINAN:_

_kamu tak tahu peraturan dari permainan  
kamu tak tahu hadiah dari permainan  
kamu tak tahu sasaran dari permainan  
kamu tak tahu siapa yang mengendalikan permainan  
kamu tak tahu bagaimana mengakhiri permainan_

_Kamu mulai dengan 100 poin.  
Mulai._

Harry memandang "instruksi" itu. Sisi ini tidak ditulis tangan; tulisannya benar-benar rapi sempurna, yang artinya buatan. Itu sepertinya ditulis oleh Quotes Quill, seperti satu yang dia beli untuk menulis apa yang didiktekan.

Dia _benar-benar tak tahu apa pun_ tentang yang sedang terjadi.

Baiklah … langkah pertama adalah berganti baju dan makan. Mungkin membalik urutan tadi. Perutnya terasa sedikit kosong.

Dia melewatkan sarapan, tentu saja, tapi dia sudah Bersiap untuk kejadian itu, sudah membayangkannya labih dulu. Harry memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantongnya dan berkata "Makanan kecil", mengharapkan untuk mendapatkan kotak sereal batang yang dia beli sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts.

Yang muncul tidak terasa seperti kotak sereal batang.

Ketika Harry membawa tangannya masuk ke area penglihatannya dia melihat dua permen batang kecil–tidak cukup untuk disebut santapan–tertempel pada suatu catatan, dan catatan itu ditulis dengan tulisan yang sama dengan instruksi permainan.

Catatan itu berkata:

USAHA GAGAL: -1 POIN  
POIN SEKARANG: 99  
KONDISI FISIK: MASIH LAPAR  
KONDISI MENTAL: BINGUNG

"Gleehhhhh" mulut Harry berkata tanpa intervensi atau keputusan sadar apa pun dari dirinya.

Dia berdiri di sana selama kira-kira semenit.

Satu menit kemudian, itu _masih_ tak masuk akal sedikit pun dan dia _masih _benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan otaknya bahkan belum _mulai_ menangkap _hipotesis_ apa pun seperti tangan mentalnya terbungkus dalam bola karet dan tak mampu mengambil apa pun.

Perutnya, yang memiliki prioritasnya sendiri, menyarankan satu kemungkinan penyelidikan eksperimental.

"Ah …" Harry berkata pada ruangan kosong. "aku kira aku tak bisa memakai satu poin dan memperoleh kotak sereal batangku kembali?"

Cuma ada kesunyian.

Harry memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong dan berkata "Kotak sereal batang."

Satu kotak yang terasa memiliki bentuk yang benar muncul ke tangannya … tapi itu terlalu ringan, dan itu sudah terbuka, dan itu sudah kosong, dan catatan yang menempel padanya berkata:

POIN TERPAKAI: 1  
POIN SEKARANG: 98  
KAMU MENDAPATKAN: SATU KOTAK SEREAL BATANG

"Aku ingin memakai satu poin dan memperoleh kembali _sereal batang yang sebenarnya_," kata Harry

Sekali lagi, sunyi

Harry memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong dan berkata "sereal batang".

Tak ada yang muncul.

Harry mengangkat bahu menyerah dan dan mendatangi lemari yang diberikan untuknya di dekat ranjangnya, untuk mengambil jubah penyihirnya untuk hari ini.

Di dasar lemari, di bawah jubahnya, ada sereal batang, dan satu catatan:

POIN TERPAKAI: 1  
POIN SEKARANG: 97  
KAMU MENDAPAT: 6 SEREAL BATANG  
KAMU MASIH MEMAKAI: PIYAMA  
JANGAN MAKAN DENGAN MEMAKAI PIYAMA  
KAMU AKAN MEMPEROLEH PENALTI PIYAMA

_Dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa siapa pun yang mengendalikan permainan ini adalah seorang yang gila._

"Tebakanku adalah bahwa permainan ini dikendalikan oleh Dumbledore," Harry berkata dengan lantang. Mungkin kali _ini_ dia bisa mencetak rekor kecepatan karena mampu menyerap dengan cepat.

Sunyi.

Tapi Harry sudah mulai memahami polanya; catatan akan ada di tempat berikutnya yang dia lihat. Jadi Harry melihat ke kolong ranjang.

HA! HA HA HA HA HA!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
DUMBLEDORE TIDAK MENGENDALIKAN PERMAINAN INI  
TEBAKAN BURUK  
TEBAKAN YANG SANGAT BURUK  
-20 POIN  
DAN KAMU MASIH MEMAKAI PIYAMA  
INI ADALAH LANGKAH KEEMPATMU  
DAN KAMU MASIH MEMAKAI PIYAMA  
PENALTI PIYAMA: -2 POIN  
POIN SEKARANG: 75

Welp, itu benar-benar membingungkan. Ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah dan begitu kamu mencoret Dumbledore, dia tidak tahu nama orang lain lagi di sini yang segila ini.

Badannya sedikit banyak masuk dalam autopilot, Harry mengumpulkan satu set jubah dan pakaian dalam, menarik level bawah tanah dari kopernya (dia adalah orang yang sangat tertutup dan seseorang mungkin akan masuk ke dalam kamar), berganti pakaian dan naik kembali ke atas untuk merapikan piyamanya.

Harry berhenti sebelum menarik laci lemari tempatnya menyimpan piyama-piyamanya. Kalau polanya benar … .

"Bagaimana aku bisa memperoleh poin lebih banyak?" kata Harry dengan lantang.

Kemudian dia menarik laci.

KESEMPATAN UNTUK BERBUAT BAIK ADA DI MANA SAJA  
NAMUN KEGELAPAN ADALAH DI MANA PERLU ADA CAHAYA  
BIAYA PERTANYAAN: 1 POIN  
POIN SEKARANG: 74  
PAKAIAN DALAM YANG BAGUS  
APA IBUMU YANG MEMILIHKANNYA?

Harry meremas catatan itu di dalam tangannya, wajahnya merah membara. Makian Draco kembali lagi padanya. _Anak darah lumpur_–

Di titik ini dia tahu untuk jangan mengatakannya keras-keras. Dia mungkin akan mendapat Penalti Kata-Kata Kotor.

Harry membawa mokeskin dan tongkat sihirnya. Dia membuka bungkus dari salah satu sereal batangnya dan membuang bungkusnya ke tempat sampah kamar, di mana itu mendarat di atas Cokelat Kodok yang kebanyakan masih belum termakan, remasan amplop dan beberapa kertas pembungkus hijau dan merah. Dia menaruh sereal batangnya yang lain ke dalam kantong mokeskinnya.

Dia melihat sekeliling untuk pencarian terakhir, putus asa, dan pada dasarnya sia-sia untuk petunjuk-petunjuk.

Dan kemudian Harry meninggalkan kamar, makan saat dia pergi, mencari ruang bawah tanah Slytherin. Paling tidak itulah apa yang dia _pikir_ kalimat tadi sedang rujuk.

Mencoba menjelajahi lorong-lorong Hogwarts itu bagaikan … mungkin _tidak_ seburuk seperti mengembara di dalam lukisan Escher, itu adalah hal-hal yang kamu sebut hanya untuk efek retoris daripada kebenarannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry berpikir bahwa sebenarnya lukisan Escher akan memiliki sisi plus dan minusnya sendiri dibandingkan Hogwarts. Minus: tak ada orientasi gravitasi konsisten. Plus: paling tidak tangganya tidak bergerak _KETIKA KAMU MASIH DI ATAS MEREKA_.

Harry pada awalnya menaiki empat tangga untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Setelah menuruni tidak kurang dari dua belas tangga dan tanpa sampai ke tempat yang bahkan dekat ruang bawah tanah, Harry menyimpulkan bahwa (1) suatu lukisan Escher akan jadi _perjalanan mudah_ kalau dibandingkan ini, (2) dia sekarang entah bagaimana _lebih tinggi_ dalam kastil daripada saat dia mulai, dan (3) dia sudah _benar-benar_ tersesat hingga dia tidak akan terkejut ketika melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat dua bulan di langit.

Rencana cadangan A adalah untuk berhenti dan menanyakan arah, tapi sepertinya tidak ada satu pun orang yang berkeliaran, seperti seluruh pengemis semua ada di kelas seperti yang memang seharusnya mereka lakukan atau bagaimana.

Rencana cadangan B … .

"Aku tersesat," Harry berkata dengan lantang. "Bisakah, um, roh kastil Hogwart membantuku atau apa?"

"Aku tidak pikir kastil ini punya roh," seorang wanita tua mengamati dari dalam salah satu lukisan di dinding. "Kehidupan, mungkin, tapi tidak roh."

Ada jeda sesaat.

"Apakah kamu–" kata Harry, dan kemudian menutup mulutnya. Setelah dipikir lagi, tidak dia TIDAK akan menanyakan lukisan itu apakah dia benar-benar sadar dalam arti sadar akan kesadaran dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Harry Potter," kata mulutnya, kurang lebih dalam autopilot. Dalam keadaan yang juga tanpa sadar, Harry mengulurkan tangannya kepada lukisan.

Wanita di dalam lukisan itu memandang ke bawah pada tangan Harry dan menaikkan alisnya.

Perlahan, tangan itu jatuh kembali ke sisi Harry.

"Maaf," kata Harry, "Aku baru di sini."

"Seperti yang aku lihat, raven muda. Ke mana kau ingin pergi?"

Harry ragu. "Aku tak begitu yakin," katanya.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah ada di sana."

"Yah, ke mana pun aku _mencoba_ pergi, aku tidak berpikir kalau _ini_ adalah tempatnya … ." Harry menutup mulutnya, sadar batapa dia terdengar seperti seorang idiot. "Biarkan aku ulangi. Aku mencoba memainkan permainan ini hanya saja aku tak tahu peraturannya apa–" Itu sepertinya juga tak bekerja. "Oke, percobaan ketiga. Aku mencari suatu kesempatan untuk berbuat baik supaya aku mendapatkan poin, dan apa yang kuperoleh adalah petunjuk samar tentang bagaimana kegelapan adalah di mana cahaya perlu ada, jadi aku mencoba untuk ke bawah tapi aku sepertinya malah naik ke atas … ."

Si wanita tua dalam lukisan memandangnya sedikit tak percaya.

Harry mendesah. "Hidupku memang cenderung untuk menjadi sedikit aneh."

"Apakah adil untuk mengatakan bahwa kamu tak tahu ke mana kamu mau pergi atau kenapa kamu ingin pergi ke sana?"

"_Sepenuhnya_ adil."

Si wanita tua mengangguk. "Aku tak yakin bahwa menjadi tersesat adalah masalah terpentingmu, anak muda."

"Benar, tapi tak seperti masalah yang lebih penting, ini adalah masalah yang aku paham bagaimana menyelesaikannya dan _wow_ apakah percakapan ini baru saja berubah menjadi metafora atas eksistensi manusia, aku bahkan tak sadar itulah yang terjadi sampai baru saja tadi."

Si wanita memandang Harry penuh penilaian. "Kau _memang_ raven muda yang baik, bukan begitu? Untuk sesaat aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Baiklah, sebagai aturan dasarnya, kalau kau terus berputar ke kiri, kamu pasti akan terus turun ."

Itu anehnya terdengar tak asing tapi Harry tak bisa mengingat di mana dia pernah mendengarnya. "Um … kamu sepertinya seseorang yang sangat cerdas. Atau gambar dari seorang yang sangat cerdas … bagaimanapun, apakah kamu pernah mendengar permainan misterius di mana kamu hanya bisa bermain satu kali, dan mereka tak memberitahumu apa aturannya?"

"Kehidupan," kata wanita itu seketika. "Itu adalah satu teka-teki paling mudah yang pernah aku dengar."

Harry berkedip. "Tidak," katanya perlahan. "Maksudku aku memperoleh catatan asli dan sebagainya yang berkata bahwa aku harus memainkan permainan ini tapi aku tak diberitahu apa peraturannya, dan seseorang sudah meninggalkan beberapa carik kertas kecil yang memberitahuku berapa banyak poin yang sudah hilang karena melanggar aturan, seperti penalti minus dua poin karena memakai piyama. Apakah kamu tahu seseorang di sini di Hogwarts yang cukup gila dan kuat untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti itu? Selain Dumbledore, maksudku?"

Lukisan wanita itu mendesah. "Aku hanya gambar, anak muda. Aku mengingat Hogwarts seperti yang pernah ada–bukan Hogwarts yang sekarang ada. Apa yang bisa aku beritahu kepadamu adalah bahwa kalau ini adalah teka-teki, jawabannya adalah bahwa permainan itu adalah kehidupan, dan bahwa meskipun kita tak membuat seluruh peraturan itu sendiri, orang yang memberi atau mengurangi poin itu adalah selalu kamu sendiri. Kalau ini bukanlah teka-teki namun realita–maka aku tak tahu."

Harry menunduk sebegitu rendah kepada lukisan itu. "Terima kasih, milady."

Si wanita membungkuk padanya. "Aku harap aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku akan mengingat kalau aku menyukaimu," katanya, "tapi aku mungkin tak akan mengingatmu sama sekali. Selamat tinggal, Harry Potter."

Harry membungkuk lagi sebagai balasan, dan mulai menuruni tangga-tangga terdekat.

Empat belokan ke kiri berikutnya dia menemukan dirinya memandang koriidor yang berakhir, tiba-tiba, dalam suatu gundukan batu-batu besar–seolah-olah sudah ada keruntuhan, hanya dinding-dinding dan langit-langit yang masih tetap utuh dan tersusun dari batu kastil biasa.

"Baiklah," kata Harry pada udara kosong, "Aku menyerah. Aku meminta satu petunjuk lagi. Bagaimana caraku untuk sampai ke tempat yang harus kutuju?"

"Satu petunjuk! Satu petunjuk, katamu?"

Satu suara gembira datang dari lukisan di dinding tak jauh, ini adalah satu lukisan pria umur menengah dalam jubah pink paling keras yang pernah Harry lihat atau bayangkan. Di dalam lukisan dia memakai topi runcing tua dengan ikan di atasnya (bukan gambar, ingat, tapi seekor ikan).

"Ya!" kata Harry. "Satu petunjuk! Satu petunjuk kataku! Hanya saja bukan _sembarang_ petunjuk, aku mencari petunjuk _spesifik_, itu untuk permainan yang aku mainkan ini–"

"Ya, Ya! Satu petunjuk untuk permainan! Kamu Harry Potter, kan? Aku Cornelion Flubberwalt! Aku diberitahu oleh Erin the Consort yang diberitahu oleh Lord Weaselnose yang diberitahu oleh, aku lupa siapa. Namun itu adalah pesan untuk _aku _agar disampaikan untukmu! Untuk _aku!_ Tidak ada yang peduli tentang aku sampai, aku tak tahu berapa lama, mungkin selamanya, aku sudah terjebak di koridor tua ini–petunjuk! Aku punya petunjukmu! Harganya tiga poin! Kamu mau?"

"Ya! Aku mau!" Harry sadar bahwa dia mungkin harus menjaga sarkasmenya dalam kontrol tapi dia sepertinya tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri.

"Kegelapan bisa ditemukan di antara ruang belajar hijau dan kelas Transfigurasi McGonagall! Itulah petunjuknya! Dan ayo cepat, kau lebih lambat dari siput! Minus sepuluh poin karena lambat! Sekarang kamu punya 61 poin! Itu semua isi pesannya!"

"Terima kasih," kata Harry. Dia sudah mulai ketinggalan dalam permainan ini. "Um .. aku kira kamu tak tahu dari mana asal _sebenarnya_ pesan ini, kan?"

"Itu diucapkan oleh suara hampa yang keluar dari celah di udara itu sendiri, celah yang terbuka atas neraka yang berapi-api! Itulah yang mereka beritahukan padaku!"

Harry sudah mulai tak yakin, di titik ini, apakah ini adalah hal-hal yang dia harusnya bersikap skeptis, atau hal yang langsung dia percayai. "Dan bagaimana aku bisa menemukan tempat antara ruang belajar hijau dan kelas Transfigurasi?"

"Tinggal berbalik dan ambil kiri, kanan, bawah, bawah, kanan, kiri, kanan, atas, dan kiri lagi, kamu akan tiba di ruang belajar hijau dan kalau kamu masuk dan berjalan lurus ke sisi seberang kamu akan sampai di koridor besar melengkung yang menuju ke persimpangan dan di sisi kanan dari persimpangan itu akan ada lorong lurus panjang yang menuju ke kelas Transfigurasi!" Sosok pria usia menengah itu berhenti. "Paling tidak seperti itulah keadaannya saat _aku_ ada di Hogwarts. Ini _adalah_ hari Senin dalam tahun ganjil, kan?"

"Pensil dan kertas mekanik," kata Harry pada kantongnya. "Er, batalkan yang tadi, kertas dan pensil mekanik." Dia memandang ke atas. "Bisakah kamu mengulangi yang tadi?"

setelah tersesat dua kali lagi, Harry merasa kalau dia sudah mulai memahami aturan dasar untuk menjelajahi labirin yang terus berubah yang adalah Hogwarts, yaitu, _tanyakan arahnya pada lukisan._ Kalau ini merefleksikan suatu pelajaran hidup yang amat sangat dalam dia tak tahu pelajaran apa itu.

Ruang belajar hijau tak disangka adalah tempat yang cukup nyaman dengan sinar mentari menyusup masuk melalui jendela dengan kaca berwarna hijau yang menggambarkan naga-naga dalam adegan tenang, bergerombol. Itu memiliki kursi-kursi yang terlihat sangat nyaman, dan meja yang sepertinya sangat cocok untuk belajar bersama satu sampai tiga teman.

Harry tak bisa _benar-benar_ berjalan lurus melewati ruangan dan keluar dari pintu di seberang. Ada _lemar-lemari_ buku yang ditempatkan di dinding, dan dia harus menghampiri dan membaca beberapa judulnya, supaya tidak kehilangan hak atas nama keluarga Verres. Namun dia melakukannya dengan cepat, mengingat keluhan tentang terlalu lambat, dan kamudian keluar dari sisi seberang.

Dia sedang menyusuri "koridor besar melengkung" ketika dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang bocah.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Harry memiliki alasan untuk berlari secepat-cepatnya tanpa peduli menyimpan tenaga atau melakukan latihan pemanasan yang layak atau khawatir tentang menabrak sesuatu, gerakan panik seketika yang nyaris sampai pada perhentian yang sama seketikanya saat dia hampir menabrak sekelompok enam anak tahun pertama Hufflepuff …

… yang sedang meringkuk bersama, terlihat seperti ketakutan dan seolah mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu namun tak tahu apa, yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kelompok lima Slytherin yang lebih tua yang terlihat mengelilingi anak muda yang lain.

Harry seketika merasa marah.

"_Permisi!_" teriak Harry sekeras-kerasnya.

Itu mungkin sebenarnya tidak perlu. Orang-orang sudah melihat ke arahnya. Tapi itu cukup untuk menghentikan semua gerakan.

Harry berjalan melewati kelompok Hufflepuff menuju ke Slytherin.

Mereka memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang berkisar mulai kemarahan sampai terhibur sampai senang.

Sebagian dari otak Harry sedang berteriak dalam panik bahwa ini adalah anak yang jauh lebih tua dan lebih besar yang bisa menginjaknya rata.

Bagian lain berkata dengan bosan bahwa siapa pun yang tertangkap benar-benar menginjak Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup akan meminta suatu _dunia_ masalah, khususnya kalau mereka adalah sekelompok Slytherin yang lebih tua dan ada tujuh Hufflepuff yang melihatnya, dan bahwa kemungkinan mereka melakukan kerusakan permanen padanya di hadapan saksi-saksi adalah mendekati nol. Satu-satunya senjata anak-anak lebih tua itu yang sebenarnya untuk melawannya adalah ketakutannya sendiri, kalau dia mengizinkan hal itu.

Kemudian Harry melihat bahwa anak yang mereka kurung adalah Neville Longbottom.

Tentu saja.

Selesai sudah. Harry telah memutuskan untuk merendah dan meminta maaf pada Neville dan itu artinya Neville adalah _miliknya_, _berani _benar mereka?

Harry mengulurkan tangan dan memegang Neville di pergelangan tangannya dan _menarik_ dia keluar dari antara para Slytherin, anak itu tertatih kerena terkejut saat Harry menariknya keluar dan dalam gerakan yang nyaris sama mendorong dirinya masuk melalui celah yang sama.

Dan Harry berdiri di tengah-tengah para Slytherin di mana Neville tadi berdiri, memandang ke atas ke anak yang jauh lebih tua, lebih besar, dan lebih kuat.

"Halo," kata Harry. "Aku adalah Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup."

Ada jeda yang sedikit canggung. Tak ada yang sepertinya tahu ke arah mana percakapan ini harus berjalan.

Mata Harry jatuh ke bawah dan melihat beberapa buku dan kertas berserakan di lantai. Oh, permainan lama di mana kamu membiarkan si bocah mengambil buku-bukunya dan kemudian memukulnya dari tangan si bocah lagi. Harry tak ingat pernah menjadi objek dari permainan itu sendiri, tapi dia punya imajinasi yang baik dan imajinasinya sudah membuatnya murka. Yah, setelah situasi yang lebih besar sudah terselesaikan akan cukup mudah buat Neville untuk kembali dan mengambil barang-barangnya, asalkan para Slytherin tetap terlalu terpaku padanya untuk berpikir melakukan apa pun pada buku-buku itu.

Sayangnya gerakan matanya sudah ditangkap. "Ooh," kata anak paling besar, "apa 'mu mau buku-buku tu–"

"Tutup mulut," Harry berkata dingin. _Jaga mereka terus tak seimbang. Jangan lakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Jangan jatuh ke dalam pola yang membuat mereka bisa menindasmu_. "Apakah ini adalah bagian dari suatu rencana luar biasa yang akan memberimu keuntungan masa depan, atau apakah ini aib tak berguna pada nama Salazar Slytherin saat–"

Si anak paling besar mendorong Harry Potter dengan keras, dan dia langsung terjengkang keluar dari lingkaran para Slytherin ke atas lantai batu keras Hogwarts.

Dan para Slytherin tertawa.

Harry bangkit dalam gerakan yang dia rasakan seperti gerak lambat mengerikan. Dia belum tahu bagaimana menggunakan tongkatnya, namun tak ada alasan untuk hal itu menghentikannya, dalam keadaan ini.

"Aku ingin membayar _poin sebanyak apa pun_ untuk menyingkirkan orang ini," kata Harry, mengarahkan jarinya menunjuk pada Slytherin paling besar.

Kemudian Harry mengangkat tangannya yang lain, berkata "Abrakadabra," dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Pada kata _Abrakadabra_ dua dari para Hufflepuff menjerit, termasuk Neville, tiga Slytherin lain melompat putus asa keluar dari arah jari Harry, dan Slytherin terbesar terhuyung-huyung dengan ekspresi terkejut, suatu percikan merah tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah dan leher dan dadanya.

Harry _tidak_ mengharapkan _itu_.

Perlahan, Slytherin paling besar mengangkat tangan ke arah kepalanya, dan membuka loyang cherry pie yang baru saja menyelimuti dirinya. Slytherin paling besar memegang loyang itu di tangannya untuk sesaat, memandangnya, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Itu mungkin bukan saat terbaik dalam dunia untuk salah satu dari para Hufflepuff untuk mulai tertawa, namun justru itulah yang dilakukan salah satu dari para Hufflepuff.

Kemudian Harry melihat catatan di bawah loyang.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Harry, dan berlari maju untuk mengambil catatan itu. "Catatan ini untukku, kupikir–"

"_Kau,_" si Slytherin paling besar menggeram, "_kau, akan, ku–_"

"_Lihat_ ini!" teriak Harry, mengayunkan catatan itu pada Slytherin yang lebih tua. "Maksudku, _lihat_ saja ini! Bisakah kamu percaya aku di minta 30 poin untuk pengiriman dan penanganan satu pie remeh? 30 poin! Aku jadi rugi sekarang bahkan setelah menyelamatkan satu anak tak bersalah! Dan upah penyimpanan? Ongkos pengiriman? Biaya angkut jarak pendek? Bagaimana kamu bisa memperoleh _biaya angkut jarak pendek_ untuk satu _pie?_"

Ada satu lagi jeda canggung itu. Harry membayangkan pikiran dan gagasan mematikan pada siapa pun Hufflepuff yang tak mampu berhenti tertawa kecil, idiot itu akan membuat dia terluka.

Harry melangkah mundur dan menatap si Slytherin dengan pandangan mematikan terbaiknya. "Sekarang pergilah atau aku akan terus membuat eksistensimu makin dan makin surreal sampai kamu pergi. Biarkan aku memperingatkanmu … macam-macam dengan hidup_ku_ cenderung membuat hidup_mu_ … _sedikit berbulu_. Paham?"

Dalam satu gerakan mengerikan, si Slytherin paling besar mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya pada Harry dan dalam waktu yang sama terpukul di sisi yang lain dari kepalanya dengan pie yang lain, yang ini blueberry cerah.

Catatan di pie ini cukup besar dan jelas terbaca. "Kamu mungkin mau membaca catatan yang ada di pie itu," Harry mengamati. "Aku pikir kali ini untukmu."

Si Slytherin perlahan mengangkat tangan, mengambil loyang pie, membaliknya dengan suara basah yang datang dari blueberry yang jatuh ke lantai, dan membaca catatan yang berkata:

PERINGATAN  
TIDAK BOLEH ADA SIHIR YANG BOLEH DIGUNAKAN PADA KONTESTAN  
SELAMA PERMAINAN MASIH BERLANGSUNG  
GANGGUAN LEBIH JAUH DALAM PERMAINAN  
AKAN DILAPORKAN KEPADA PEJABAT BERWENANG PERMAINAN

Ekspresi keheranan murni dari wajah si Slytherin adalah suatu karya seni. Harry berpikir bahwa dia mungkin mulai menyukai Pengendali Permainan ini.

"Lihat," kata Harry, "kau mau menganggap ini selesai? Aku pikir keadaan sudah mulai berputar tak terkontrol di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke Slytherin dan aku kembali ke Ravenclaw dan kita semua menenangkan diri sedikit, oke?"

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik," desis si Slytherin paling besar. "Bagaimana kalau kamu secara tak sengaja mematahkan semua jari-jarimu?"

"Bagaimana dalam nama Merlin kamu akan mengatur kecelakaan yang bisa dipercaya setelah membuat ancaman di depan banyak saksi, kau _idiot_–"

Si Slytherin peling besar dengan perlahan, sengaja menggapai tangan Harry, dan Harry terpaku di tempat, sebagian dari otaknya yang menyadari umur dan kekuatan si anak lain akhirnya berhasil membuat dirinya terdengar, berteriak, _APA YANG SEDANG AKU LAKUKAN?_

"Tunggu!" kata salah satu Slytherin lain, suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar panik. "Stop, kau seharusnya tak melakukan itu!"

Si Slytherin paling besar tak menghiraukan dia, memegang tangan kanan Harry di tangan kirinya, dan memegang jari telunjuk Harry di tangan kanannya.

Harry memandang si Slytherin tepat di mata. Sebagian dari Harry berteriak, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, ini tak _diizinkan_ terjadi, orang dewasa tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu seperti ini _benar-benar _terjadi–

Perlahan, si Slytherin mulai membengkokkan jari telunjuknya ke belakang.

_Dia belum benar-benar mematahkan jariku dan itu di bawahku untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti tersentak sebelum dia mematahkannya. Sampai saat itu, ini cuma usaha lain untuk menimbulkan ketakutan._

"Stop!" kata si Slytherin yang tadi memperingatkannya. "Stop, ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk!"

"Aku juga setuju," kata suara dingin. Suara seorang wanita yang lebih tua.

Si Slytherin melepaskan tangan Harry dan melompat ke belakang seolah terbakar.

"Profesor Sprout!" jerit salah satu dari Hufflepuff, terdengar sebegitu leganya seseorang yang Harry pernah dengar seumur hidupnya.

Ke dalam wilayah pandang Harry, saat dia berputar, berjalanlah wanita kecil, gemuk, dan pendek dengan rambut kelabu bergelung tak rapi dan berpakaian penuh dengan lumpur. Dia menunjuk jari menuduh pada para Slytherin. "Jelaskan apa ini," dia berkata. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap para Hufflepuffku dan … ." dia melihat padanya. "Muridku yang baik, Harry Potter."

_Uh oh. Memang benar, itu adalah kelasNYA yang aku lewatkan pagi ini._

"Dia mengancam untuk membunuh kami!" sembur satu dari para Slytherin, orang yang sama yang meminta menghentikan.

"Apa?" kata Harry kosong. "Aku _tak_ pernah! Kalau aku berniat membunuhmu aku tak akan membuat ancaman publik terlebih dulu!"

Slytherin ketiga tertawa tak tertolong dan kemudian terhenti seketika saat anak yang lain memberinya tatapan mematikan.

Profesor Sprout sudah memakai ekspresi skeptis. "Dan ancaman kematian apa ini, tepatnya?"

"Kutukan Pembunuh! Dia berpura-pura menggunakan Kutukan Pembunuh pada kami!"

Profesor Sprout berputar untuk melihat pada Harry. "Ya, itu ancaman yang cukup mengerikan datang dari anak berumur sebelas. Walau tetap bukan sesuatu yang akan _pernah_ kau mimpikan untuk berpura-pura gunakan, Harry Potter."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu _kata-kata_ dari Kutukan Pembunuh," kata Harry secepatnya. "Dan aku tak pernah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku."

Sekarang Profesor Sprout memberi Harry pandangan skptis. "Jadi bocah ini melempar _dirinya sendiri_ dengan dua pie kalau begitu."

"Dia _tidak_ menggunakan tongkatnya!" sembur salah satu dari Hufflepuff muda. "Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya, dia hanya menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian muncul pie!"

"Benar," kata Profesor Sprout setelah satu jeda. Dia mengulurkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri. "Aku tak membutuhkannya, karena kamu memang terlihat sebagai korban di sini, namun apakah kamu keberatan kalau aku memeriksa tongkat sihirmu untuk memastikannya?"

Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Apa yang aku–"

"_Prior Incantato,_" kata Sprout. Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Ini aneh, tongkat sihirmu sepertinya belum pernah digunakan sama sekali."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Memang belum, sebenarnya, aku baru saja mendapat tongkat sihir dan buku-buku sekolahku beberapa hari lalu."

Sprout mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita punya kasus jelas atas sihir tak sengaja dari anak yang merasa terancam. Dan aturan jelas menyatakan kalau kau tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan untuk _kau_ … ." dia berbalik pada para Slytherin. Matanya jatuh dengan sengaja pada buku-buku Neville yang berserakan di lantai.

Ada kesunyian panjang selama dia melihat pada kelima Slytherin.

"Tiga poin dari Slytherin, _masing-masing_," dia berkata akhirnya. "Dan enam dari _dia_," menunjuk pada anak yang tertutup pie. "Jangan _pernah_ kau mencampuri urusan Hufflepuffku lagi, atau muridku Harry Potter juga. Sekarang _pergi_."

Dia tak perlu mengulangi kata-katanya; para Slytherin berputar dan melarikan diri dengan cepat.

Nevilla pergi dan mulai mengambil buku-bukunya. Dia sepertinya menangis, tapi hanya sedikit. Itu mungkin dari keterkejutan yang tertunda, atau itu mungkin juga karena anak-anak lain menolongnya.

"Terima kasih _banyak_, Harry Potter," kata Profesor Sprout padanya. "Tujuh poin untuk Ravenclaw, satu untuk tiap Hufflepuff yang kamu lindungi. Dan aku tak akan berkata apa-apa lagi."

Harry berkedip. Dia sepertinya mengharapkan seseuatu yang semacam kalimat ceramah tentang menjaga dirinya dari masalah, dan mungkin teguran keras karena melewatkan kelas pertamanya.

Mungkin dia _harusnya_ masuk Hufflepuff. Sprout itu keren.

"_Scourgify,_" kata Sprout pada pie yang berserakan di lantai, yang dengan cepat menghilang.

Dan dia pergi, berjalan melewati lorong yang menuju ruang belajar hijau.

"Bagaimana kamu _melakukan_ itu?" desis salah satu anak Hufflepuff sesaat sesudah Sprout pergi.

Harry tersenyum sombong. "Aku bisa membuat apapun yang aku mau terjadi hanya dengan menjentikkan jariku."

Mata bocah itu melebar. "_Benarkah?_"

"Tidak," kata Harry. "tapi kalau kamu menceritakan cerita ini pada semua orang pastikan kamu menceritakan pada Hermione Granger murid tahun pertama Ravenclaw, dia punya satu anekdot yang kamu mungkin anggap menghibur." Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menambahkan pada legendanya yang sedang tumbuh. "Oh, dan apa itu maksudnya dengan Kutukan Pembunuh?"

Si anak itu memberinya pandangan aneh. "Kamu benar-benar tak tahu?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tak akan bertanya."

"Kata-kata dari Kutukan Pembunuh adalah," si bocah menelan ludah, dan suaranya jatuh jadi bisikan, dan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dari sisinya seolah membuat jelas kalau dia tidak sedang memegang tongkat sihir, "_Avada Kedavra._"

_Yah, tentu saja itu kata-katanya._

Harry menempatkan ini pada daftarnya yang terus bertambah atas hal-hal yang tak akan pernah dia ceritakan pada Dad, Profesor Michael Verres-Evans. Sudah cukup buruk membicarakan bagaimana kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari Kutukan Pembunuh yang menakutkan, tanpa harus mengakui bahwa Kutukan Pembunuh adalah "Abrakadabra."

"Aku paham," kata Harry setelah jeda. "Yah, itu adalah kali terakhir aku akan mengatakan _itu_ sebelum menjentikkan jariku." Walau itu _sudah_ menghasilkan efek yang mungkin berguna secara taktis.

"_Kenapa_ kamu–"

"Dibesarkan oleh Muggle, Muggle menganggap itu sebagai gurauan dan bahwa itu lucu. Serius, itulah yang terjadi. Maaf, tapi bisakah kau mengingatkan aku siapa namamu?"

"Aku Ernie Macmillan," kata si Hufflepuff. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan Harry menjabatnya. "Aku merasa terhormat bertemu denganmu."

Harry melakukan bungkukan singkat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, lewatkan masalah terhormatnya."

Kemudian anak-anak lain mengerumuni dia dan ada banjir perkenalan seketika.

Kemudian mereka selesai, Harry menelan ludah. Ini akan jadi sangat sukar. "Um … kalau kalian bisa mempersilakan aku … aku harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Neville –"

Semua mata berputar pada Neville, yang mengambil langkah mundur, wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

"Aku pikir," Neville berkata dalam suara kecil, "kau akan berkata kalau aku harusnya lebih berani–"

"Oh, tidak, bukan itu!" kata Harry dengan cepat. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan _itu_. Ini cuma, um, sesuatu yang Topi Seleksi katakan padaku–"

Seketika anak-anak yang lain terlihat _sangat_ tertarik, kecuali untuk Neville, yang terlihat _lebih_ gelisah.

Sepertinya ada yang menghalangi tenggorokan Harry. Dia tahu dia harusnya langsung mengeluarkannya, dan itu bagaikan seperti dia sedang menelan bata besar yang tersangkut di tengah-tengah.

Itu bagaikan seperti Harry harus dengan sadar mengambil kontrol bibirnya dan menghasilkan tiap suku kata satu demi satu, tapi dia berhasil membuatnya terjadi. "A, ku, min, ta, ma, af." Dia membuang napas dan mengambil napas panjang. "Untuk apa yang sudah kulakukan, um, di hari itu. Kau … tak harus merasa tak enak tentangnya atau apa, aku mengerti kalau kamu membenciku. Ini bukan tentang aku mencoba terlihat keren dengan meminta maaf atau kamu yang harus menerimanya. Apa yang kulakukan itu salah."

Ada suatu jeda.

Neville memegang buku-bukunya lebih erat di dadanya. "Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" katanya dalam suara tipis, ragu-ragu. Dia berkedip seolah berusaha menahan tangis. "Kenapa _semua orang_ melakukan itu padaku, bahkan si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup?"

Harry tiba-tiba merasa lebih kecil dari yang pernah dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. "Aku minta maaf," kata Harry lagi, suaranya sekarang berubah serak. "Itu cuma … kau terlihat begitu ketakutan, seperti ada tanda di atas kepalamu yang berkata 'korban', dan aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa hal-hal _tak_ selalu berubah jadi buruk, dan terkadang para monster akan memberimu cokelat … aku kira kalau aku menunjukkanmu itu, kau mungkin menyadari bahwa tak ada hal-hal yang perlu ditakutkan–"

"Tapi itu memang _ada_," bisik Neville. "Kau melihatnya hari ini, memang _ada!_"

"Mereka tak akan melakukan apa pun yang benar-benar buruk di hadapan saksi. Senjata utama mereka adalah ketakutan. Itulah kenapa mereka mengincar _kamu_, karena mereka bisa melihat kalau kamu takut. Aku ingin membuatmu berkurang rasa takut … menunjukkan padamu kalau ketakutan itu lebih buruk dari hal yang kamu takuti itu sendiri … atau itulah yang kukatakan padaku sendiri, namun Topi Seleksi mengatakan padaku kalau aku sedang membohongi dirku sendiri dan bahwa aku melakukan itu sebenarnya karena itu menyenangkan. Jadi karena itulah aku meminta maaf–"

"Kau melukaiku," kata Neville. "Baru saja. Ketika kau menyerobotku dan menarikku keluar dari mereka." Neville mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk ke tempat di mana Harry memegangnya. "Aku mungkin akan mendapat memar di sini nanti dari seberapa keras kau menarikku. Kau menyakitiku lebih buruk dari yang para Slytherin lakukan hanya dengan bertemu denganku, sebenarnya."

"_Neville!_" desis Ernie. "Dia mencoba untuk _menyelamatkan_mu!"

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Harry. "Waktu aku melihat kejadian tadi aku hanya merasa … benar-benar marah … ."

Neville memandang padanya stabil. "Jadi kau menarikku keluar sebegitu keras dan menempatkan dirimu di tempat di mana aku tadinya dan berkata, 'Halo, aku adalah Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup'."

Harry mengangguk.

"Aku pikir kamu akan jadi benar-benar keren suatu saat," kata Neville. "Tapi sekarang, kamu tidak."

Harry menelan simpul yang muncul seketika dalam tenggorokannya dan berjalan pergi. Dia melanjutkan menyusuri koridor sampai ke persimpangan, kemudian berbelok ke kiri memasuki suatu lorong dan terus saja berjalan, tanpa arah.

Apa yang _harusnya_ dia lakukan di sini? Tak pernah marah? Dia tidak yakin dia bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa jadi marah dan siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Neville dan buku-bukunya saat itu. Lagipula, Harry sudah cukup banyak membaca buku-buku fantasi untuk tahu bagaimana _ini _berakhir. Dia akan mencoba untuk menekan kemarahannya dan dia akan gagal dan itu akan terus kembali kepadanya. Dan setelah suatu perjalanan panjang penemuan-diri dia akan belajar pada akhirnya bahwa kemarahannya adalah bagian dari dirinya dan bahwa hanya dengan menerima hal itu barulah dia bisa belajar untuk menggunakannya dengan bijak. _Star Wars_ adalah satu-satunya alam semesta di mana jawaban sebenarnya _adalah_ bahwa kamu memang seharusnya memisahkan dirimu sepenuhnya dari emosi negatif, dan sesuatu tentang Yoda selalu sedari dulu membuat Harry membenci si bodoh hijau kecil itu.

Jadi rencana penghematan waktu yang jelas adalah untuk melewati perjalanan penemuan-diri dan pergi langsung ke bagian di mana dia menyadari behwa hanya dengan menerima bahwa kemarahan adalah bagian dari dirinya barulah dia bisa terus mengendalikannya.

Masalahnya adalah bahwa dia tidak _merasa_ hilang kendali waktu dia marah. Kemurkaan dingin membuatnya merasa kalau dia _punya kendali_ atas semuanya. Justru hanya waktu dia melihat kembalilah _kejadian secara keseluruhan_ sepertinya sudah … meledak tak terkontrol, entah bagaimana.

Dia penasaran seberapa banyak Pengendali Permainan memperhatikan hal-hal semacam ini, dan apakah dia memenangkan atau kehilangan poin karenanya. Harry sendiri merasa bahwa dia kehilangan beberapa poin, dan dia yakin bahwa wanita tua dalam lukisan pasti akan memberitahunya bahwa pendapatnya adalah satu-satunya pendapat yang penting.

Dan Harry juga penasaran apakah Pengendali Permainan yang mengirim Profesor Sprout. Itu adalah pikiran logis: catatannya sudah mengancam untuk melaporkannya pada Pejabat Berwenang Permainan, dan kemudian muncul Profesor Sprout. Mungkin Profesor Sprout _adalah_ Pengendali Permainan–si _Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff_ akan jadi orang _terakhir_ yang dicurigai semua orang, yang harusnya menempatkan dia dekat dengan peringkat atas daftar Harry. Dia juga membaca satu atau dua novel misteri.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanku dalam permainan?" kata Harry dengan lantang.

Sehelai pertas terbang melewati kepalanya, seolah seseorang sudah melemparkan itu dari belakangnya–Harry berbalik, namun tak ada siapa pun di sana–dan ketika Harry memandang ke depan lagi, catatannya sudah berada di lantai.

Catatan itu berkata:

POIN UNTUK GAYA: 10  
POIN UNTUK PEMIKIRAN BAIK: -3.000.000  
BONUS POIN ASRAMA RAVENCLAW: 70  
POIN SEKARANG -2.999.871  
SISA GILIRAN: 2

"_Minus tiga juta poin?_" Harry berkata dengan gusar pada lorong kosong. "Itu sepertinya berlebihan! Aku mau mengajukan banding pada Pejabat Berwenang Permainan! Dan bagaimana aku harus menebus tiga juta poin dalam dua giliran berikutnya?"

catatan lain terbang melewati kepalanya.

BANDING: GAGAL  
MENANYAKAN PERTANYAAN YANG SALAH: -1.000.000. 000.000 POIN  
POIN SEKARANG: -1.000.002. 999.871  
SISA GILIRAN: 1

Harry menyerah. Dengan sisa satu giliran yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memberikan tebakan terbaiknya, bahkan kalaupun itu tak terlalu bagus. "Tebakanku adalah bahwa permainan ini menggambarkan kehidupan."

Sehelai kertas terakhir terbang melewati kepalanya, dibaca:

USAHA GAGAL  
GAGAL GAGAL GAGAL  
AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
POIN SEKARANG: MINUS TAK TERHINGGA  
KAU SUDAH KALAH DALAM PERMAINAN

INSTRUKSI TERAKHIR:  
_pergi ke kantor Profesor McGonagall_

Kalimat terakhir adalah dalam tulisan tangannya sendiri.

Harry memandang kalimat terakhir itu untuk sebentar, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Baiklah. Kantor Profesor McGonagall kalau begitu. Kalau _dia_ adalah sang Pengendali Permainan … .

Oke, jujur, Harry benar-benar tak punya gagasan bagaimana perasaannya kalau Profesor McGonagall adalah Pengendali Permainan. Pikirannya hanya menggambarkan kekosongan. Itu adalah, secara harfiah, tak terbayangkan.

Beberapa lukisan kemudian–itu bukanlah perjalanan yang panjang, kantor Profesor McGonagall tak jauh dari kelas Transfigurasinya, paling tidak bukan ketika hari Senin pada tahun ganjil–Harry berdiri di luar pintu kantornya.

Dia mengetuk.

"Masuk," kata Profesor McGonagall dalam suara yang terredam.

Dia masuk.


	14. Tak Diketahui dan Tak Bisa Diketahui

Melenkurion abatha! Duroc minas mill J. K. Rowling!

* * *

_Ada yang namanya pertanyaan misterius, tapi jawaban misterius adalah pertentangan dalam istilah._

* * *

"Masuk," kata Profesor McGonagall dalam suara yang terredam.

Harry melakukannya.

Kantor dari Wakil Kepala Sekolah itu bersih dan tertata rapi; di dinding tepat di sebelah meja ada satu bilik kayu membingungkan dalam semua bentuk dan ukuran, kebanyakan dengan beberapa gulung perkamen yang dijejalkan ke dalamnya, dan terlihat entah bagaimana sangat jelas kalau Profesor McGonagall tahu persis apa arti tiap bilik, walaupun tidak ada orang lain yang tahu. Satu perkamen terbuka di meja yang nyatanya, memang, selain perkamen itu, bersih. Di belakang meja ada pintu yang tertutup dan dihalangi dengan beberapa kunci.

Profesor McGonagall sedang duduk di atas kursi tak bersandaran di belakang meja, terlihat bingung–matanya melebar; mungkin dengan sedikit rona gelisah, saat dia melihat Harry.

"Tn. Potter?" kata Profesor McGonagall. "Ada apa ini?"

Pikiran Harry berubah kosong. Dia sudah diinstruksikan oleh permainan tadi untuk datang kemari, dia justru mengharapkan _si_ _Profesor_ yang punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan … .

"Tn. Potter?" kata Profesor McGonagall, terlihat mulai terlihat sedikit jengkel.

Untungnya, otak Harry yang panik di titik ini ingat bahwa dia _memang_ punya sesuatu yang dia sudah rencanakan untuk didiskusikan dengan Profesor McGonagall. Sesuatu yang penting dan jelas cukup layak untuk membuatnya menyempatkan waktu.

"Um … ." kata Harry. "Kalau ada mantra apa pun yang bisa kamu gunakan supaya tak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarkan kita … ."

Profesor McGongall berdiri dari kursinya, menutup rapat pintu luar, dan mulai mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengucapkan mantra-mantra.

Di saat inilah Harry menyadari dia sedang berhadapan dengan kesempatan tak ternilai dan kemungkinan tak tergantikan untuk menawari Profesor McGonagall satu Comed-Tea dan dia tak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu dan itu tak masalah sodanya akan menghilang setelah beberapa detik dan dia berkata pada bagian itu dari dirinya untuk _tutup mulut_.

Dia diam, dan Harry mulai menata secara mental apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dia tak merencanakan untuk melakukan diskusi secepat _ini_, namun selama dia ada di sini …

Profesor McGongall selesai mengucapkan mantra yang terdengar lebih tua dari Latin, dan kemudian dia duduk lagi.

"Baiklah," katanya dalam suara tenang. "Tak ada yang akan mendengarkan." Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegang.

_Oh, benar, dia mengharapkan aku untuk memerasnya atas informasi tentang ramalan._

Eh, Harry akan sampai ke masalah itu lain kali.

"Ini tentang Insiden dengan Topi Seleksi," kata Harry. (Profesor McGongall berkedip.) "Um … aku pikir ada mantra tambahan pada Topi Seleksi, sesuatu yang si Topi Seleksi sendiri tak tahu tentangnya, sesuatu yang dipicu ketika Topi Seleksi mengatakan Slytherin. Aku mendengar satu pesan yang aku yakin seorang Ravenclaw tak seharusnya mendengarkan. Itu terdengar di saat Topi Seleksi lepas dari kepalaku dan aku merasakan koneksinya terputus. Itu terdengar seperti desisan dan Bahasa Inggris di saat yang sama," ada tarikan napas tajam dari Profesor McGonagall, "dan itu berkata: Salam dari Slytherin untuk Slytherin: kalau kamu ingin mencari semua rahasiaku, bicara dengan ularku."

Profesor McGonagall duduk di sana dengan mulut yang terbuka, memandang Harry seolah dia memiliki dua kepala tambahan.

"Jadi … ." Profesor McGonagall berkata perlahan, seolah dia tak percaya kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri, "kamu memutuskan untuk datang langsung kepadaku dan memberitahuku tentangnya."

"Yah, iya, tentu saja," kata Harry. Tak perlu mengakui seberapa lama waktu untuknya benar-benar berpikir ke situ. "Bukannya, sebut saja, mencoba menelitinya sendiri, atau menceritakan anak-anak yang lain."

"Aku … paham," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Dan kalau, misalnya, kau menemukan pintu masuk ke Kamar Rahasia legendaris milik Salazar Slytherin, pintu masuk yang hanya kamu dan kamu sendiri yang mampu membukanya … ."

"Aku akan menutup pintu masuk itu dan melaporkannya padamu secepatnya sehingga satu tim arkeolog magis berpengalaman bisa terkumpul," kata Harry dengan cepat. "Kemudian aku akan membuka pintu itu lagi dan mereka akan masuk dengan hati-hati untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada hal yang berbahaya. Aku nanti mungkin akan masuk untuk melihat-lihat, atau kalau mereka membutuhkanku untuk membuka sesuatu yang lain, namun itu akan kulakukan setelah areanya sudah dinyatakan bersih dan mereka sudah memiliki foto-foto atas bagaimana semua hal terlihat sebelum orang-orang mulai menginjak-injak di sekitar situs historis tak ternilai mereka."

Profesor McGonagall duduk di sana dengan mulut yang terbuka, memandang padanya seolah dia baru saja berubah jadi kucing.

"Langkah ini sangat kentara kalau kamu bukan seorang Gryffindor," kata Harry ramah.

"Aku pikir," kata Profesor McGonagall dalam suara yang sedikit tercekat, "bahwa kamu _teramat_ meremehkan kelangkaan atas akal sehat, Tn. Potter."

Itu terdengar cukup benar. Walau … . "Seorang Hufflepuff juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

McGonagall berhenti, terkejut. "_Itu benar._"

"Topi Seleksi menawariku Hufflepuff."

Profesor McGonagall berkedip padanya seolah tak mempercayai telinganya sendiri. "Apa itu _benar?_"

"Ya."

"Tn. Potter," kata McGonagall, dan sekarang suaranya rendah, "lima dekade yang lalu adalah kali terakhir seorang murid meninggal di dalam dinding-dinding Hogwarts, dan aku sekarang yakin bahwa lima dekade yang lalu adalah kali terakhir seseorang mendengar pesan itu."

Dingin merasuki Harry. "Kalau begitu aku akan _benar-benar_ yakin untuk tak melakukan _apa pun_ atas masalah ini tanpa berkonsultasi denganmu, Profesor McGonagall." Dia berhenti. "Dan bisakah aku mengusulkan supaya anda mengumpulkan orang-orang terbaik yang bisa anda dapatkan dan melihat apakah mungkin untuk mengeluarkan mantra tambahan itu dari Topi Seleksi … dan kalau kamu tak bisa melakukannya, mungkin tempatkan mantra _lain_, satu Quietus yang secara singkat aktif saat si Topi dilepas dari kepala murid, itu mungkin akan bekerja sebagai tambalan. Nah, tak akan ada lagi murid yang mati." Harry mengangguk dalam kepuasan.

Profesor McGonagall sekarang terlihat lebih tercengang, kalau hal itu bisa dibayangkan. "Aku tak _mungkin_ menghadiahimu cukup poin tanpa langsung memberikan Piala Asrama pada Ravenclaw."

"Um," kata Harry. "Um. Aku lebih baik tak menerima _sebegitu_ banyak poin Asrama."

Sekarang Profesor McGonagall memberinya pandangan aneh. "Kenapa tidak?"

Harry memiliki sedikit kesulitan menempatkannya dalam kata-kata. "Karena itu akan jadi terlalu menyedihkan, kau tahu? Seperti … seperti dulu ketika aku masih sekolah dalam dunia Muggle, dan kapan pun ada proyek kelompok, aku akan lansung saja dan mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri karena yang lain hanya akan memperlambatku. Aku tak masalah dengan memperoleh banyak poin, lebih dari orang lain malah, tapi kalau aku memperoleh yang cukup banyak untuk jadi penentu dalam memenangkan Piala Asrama hanya karena aku sendiri, maka itu seolah seperti aku membawa Asrama Ravenclaw dalam bahuku dan itu terlalu menyedihkan."

"Aku paham … ." kata McGonagall dengan ragu. Terlihat jelas kalau cara pikir seperti ini tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. "Misal aku hanya memberimu lima puluh poin, kalau begitu?"

Harry menggeleng kepalanya lagi. "Itu tak adil bagi anak-anak yang lain kalau aku memperoleh banyak poin karena hal-hal dewasa yang aku bisa ambil bagian dan mereka tidak. Bagaimana Terry Boot bisa memperoleh lima puluh poin karena melaporkan satu bisikan yang dia dengar dari Topi Seleksi? Itu tak akan adil sama sekali."

"Aku paham kenapa Topi Seleksi menawarimu masuk ke Hufflepuff," kata Profesor McGonagall. Dia melihat Harry dengan pandangan hormat aneh.

Itu membuat Harry tercekat sedikit. Dia benar-benar merasa kalau dia tak pantas untuk Hufflepuff. Bahwa si Topi Seleksi hanya mencoba untuk mendorongnya ke tempat mana pun selain Ravenclaw, ke dalam Asrama yang sifat utamanya tak dia miliki … .

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum sekarang. "Dan kalau aku coba memberimu _sepuluh_ poin … ?"

"Apakah kamu akan menjelaskan dari mana asal sepuluh poin itu, kalau ada yang bertanya? Ada banyak Slytherin, dan aku tak merujuk pada anak-anak di Hogwarts, yang akan jadi sangat _sangat_ marah kalau mereka tahu tentang mantra itu dicabut dari Topi Seleksi dan mengetahui kalau aku terlibat. Jadi aku pikir bahwa kerahasiaan absolut adalah bagian yang lebih baik atas keberanian. Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, ma'am, kebijakan adalah hadiah itu sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Profesor McGonagall, "namun aku memang mempunyai sesuatu yang spesial lainnya untuk kuberikan padamu. Aku lihat kalau aku sudah banyak salah menilaimu dalam pikiranku, Tn. Potter. Tolong tunggu di sini."

Dia berdiri, melangkah ke pintu belakang yang terkunci, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, dan suatu tirai buram muncul mengelilinginya. Harry tak bisa melihat atau mendengar apa yang terjadi. Sesudah beberapa menit berlalu keburaman itu menghilang dan Profesor McGonagall berdiri di sana, menghadapnya, dangan pintu di belakangnya terlihat seolah tak pernah terbuka.

Dan Profesor McGonagall mengulurkan tangan memegang satu kalung, rantai emas tipis dan terkait di tengahnya lingkaran perak, yang di dalamnya terdapat suatu perangkat berupa jam pasir. Di tangannya yang lain terdapat pamflet terlipat. "Ini untukmu," katanya.

Wow! Dia akan memperoleh semacam benda magis sebagai hadiah petualangan! Sepertinya seluruh hal tentang menolak imbalan uang sampai kau memperoleh benda magis ternyata benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata, bukan hanya dalam permainan komputer.

Harry menerima kalung barunya, tersenyum. "Apa ini?"

Profesor McGonagall mengambil napas. "Tn. Potter, ini adalah alat yang biasanya hanya dipinjamkan kepada anak-anak yang sudah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah sangat bertanggung-jawab, untuk membantu mereka dalam jadwal-jadwal pelajaran yang sukar." McGonagall ragu-ragu, seolah akan menambahkan sesuatu lagi. "Aku _harus_ menekankan, Tn. Potter, bahwa bentuk sebenarnya alat ini adalah _rahasia_ dan kau diharuskan untuk _tidak_ memberitahu murid lain tentangnya, atau membiarkan mereka melihatmu menggunakannya. Kalau itu tak bisa kamu lakukan, maka kamu bisa mengembalikannya sekarang."

"Aku bisa menjaga rahasia," kata Harry. "Jadi apa fungsi benda ini?"

"Sejauh yang murid lain perhatikan, ini adalah Spimster wicket dan ini dipakai untuk mengobati penyakit magis langka, tak menular yang disebut Duplikasi Spontan. Kamu memakainya di bawah bajumu, dan meski kau tak punya alasan untuk menunjukkannya pada siapa pun, kau juga tak punya alasan untuk memperlakukannya sebagai rahasia mengerikan. Spimster wicket itu tak menarik. Apa kamu mengerti, Tn. Potter?"

Harry mengangguk, senyumnya melebar. Dia merasakan suatu hasil kerja seorang Slytherin yang _kompeten_. "Dan apa fungsi alat ini yang _sebenarnya?_"

"Itu adalah Time-Turner. Tiap putaran jam pasir akan mengirimmu satu jam ke masa lalu. Jadi kalau kamu memakainya untuk kembali dua jam tiap hari, kamu akan selalu bisa kembali tidur pada jam yang sama."

Penangguhan ketidakpercayaan Harry meledak keluar dari jendela.

_Kau memberiku mesin waktu untuk mengobati kelainan tidurku._

_Kau memberiku MESIN WAKTU untuk mengobati KELAINAN TIDURKU._

_KAU __**MEMBERIKU MESIN WAKTU**__ UNTUK __**MENGOBATI KELAINAN TIDURKU**__._

"Ehehehehhheheh … ." kata mulut Harry. Dia sekarang memegang kalung itu jauh-jauh darinya seolah-olah itu adalah bom aktif. Yah, tidak, bukan seperti bom aktif, itu bahkan belum cukup untuk _memulai_ menjelaskan kepelikan dari situasi ini. Harry memegang kalung itu jauh-jauh darinya seolah-olah itu adalah mesin waktu.

_Eh, Profesor McGonagall, apakah kau tahu bahwa matter biasa dengan waktu-terbalik terlihat sama persis seperti antimatter? Wah ya itu memang benar! Apakah kau tahu bahwa satu kilogram antimatter bertemu dengan satu kilogram matter akan melenyapkan dalam ledakan setara dengan 43 juta ton TNT? Apakah kau sadar kalau aku sendiri berbobot 41 kilogram dan bahwa ledakan yang tercipta akan meninggalkan KAWAH RAKSASA DI MANA DULUNYA ADALAH SKOTLANDIA?_

"Maafkan aku," Harry akhirnya berhasil berkata, "tapi ini terdengar sangat sangat _sangat SANGAT BERBAHAYA!_" Suara Harry belum sampai pada teriakan, dia tak akan mungkin berteriak cukup keras untuk benar-benar cukup adil menggambarkan situasi ini jadi tak ada gunanya mencoba.

Profesor McGonagall melihat padanya dengan toleransi kasih sayang. "Aku lega kamu menganggap ini dengan serius, Tn. Potter, tapi Time-Turner tidak seberbahaya _itu._ Kami tak akan memberikannya pada anak-anak kalau memang seperti itu."

"Benarkah," kata Harry. "Ahahahaha. Tentu saja kau tak akan memberi wesin waktu pada anak-anak kalau itu memang berbahaya, apa _yang_ aku pikirkan? Jadi untuk lebih jelasnya, bersin pada alat ini _tidak_ akan mengirimku ke Abad Pertengahan di mana aku akan melindas Gutenberg dengan kereta kuda dan mencegah Pencerahan? Karena, kau tahu, aku akan membencinya kalau itu terjadi padaku."

Bibir McGonagall berkedut seperti caranya ketika dia mencoba untuk tak tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan pada Harry pamflet yang sedang dia pegang, namun Harry sebegitu hati-hati memegang kalung itu dengan kedua tangan dan memelototi jam pasir untuk memastikan itu tak bergerak, "itu tak akan mungkin terjadi, Tn. Potter. Time-Turner tak bisa digunakan lebih dari enam jam ke belakang. Itu tak bisa digunakan lebih dari enam kali dalam hari mana pun."

"Oh, bagus, sangat bagus, itu. Dan kalau seseorang menabrakku Time-Turner _tidak _akan rusak dan _tidak _akan membuat seluruh kastil Hogwarts terperangkap dalam pengulangan hari Kamis tanpa henti."

"Yah, mereka memang _bisa_ rapuh … ." kata McGonagall. "Dan aku pikir aku sudah pernah dengar tentang hal-hal aneh yang terjadi ketika mereka rusak. Tapi tak ada yang seperti _itu!_"

"Mungkin," kata Harry ketika dia sudah mampu berbicara lagi, "kau harusnya memperlengkapi mesin waktumu dengan semacam _kulit pelindung_, bukannya _membiarkan kacanya terbuka_, sehingga untuk _mencegah hal itu dari terjadi_."

McGonagall terlihat cukup tersentak. "Itu adalah ide yang bagus, Tn. Potter. Aku akan melaporkan pada Kementerian mengenai hal itu."

_Cukup, sudah resmi sekarang, mereka sudah meratifikasinya dalam Parlemen, semua orang dalam dunia sihir ini benar-benar bodoh._

"Dan meski aku benci untuk jadi _FILOSOFIS_," Harry mati-matian mencoba menurunkan suaranya jadi sesuatu di bawah jeritan, "apakah sudah ada orang yang memikirkan tentang _IMPLIKASI_ dari kembali ke enam jam yang lalu dan melakukan sesuatu yang akan sedikit banyak _MENGHAPUS SEMUA ORANG YANG TERKENA DAMPAK _dan _MENGGANTIKAN MEREKA DENGAN VERSI LAIN_–"

"Oh, kau tak bisa _merubah_ waktu!" Profesor McGonagall memotong. "Demi langit, Tn. Potter, kau pikir ini akan diizinkan untuk para murid kalau _itu_ mungkin? Bagaimana kalau seseorang mencoba merubah nilai tes mereka?"

Harry mengambil waktu sesaat untuk memproses ini. Tangannya mengendur, hanya sedikit, dari kepalan putihnya pada rantai jam pasir. Seolah-olah dia tidak sedang memegang satu mesin waktu, cuma hulu ledak nuklir aktif.

"Jadi … ." kata Harry perlahan. "Orang-orang hanya menemukan bahwa alam semesta … kebetulan konsisten-mandiri, entah bagaimana, walaupun dia memiliki perjalanan-lintas-waktu di dalamnya. Kalau aku dan diri masa depanku berinteraksi maka aku akan melihat hal yang sama seperti kedua diriku, walaupun, pada kali pertamaku melalui, diri masa depanku sudah berlaku dengan pengetahuan penuh atas hal-hal yang, dari perspektifku sendiri, belum pernah terjadi … ." suara Harry melemah ke dalam tidak memadainya Bahasa Inggris.

"Benar, aku pikir," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Walaupun penyihir _memang_ disarankan untuk menghindari terlihat oleh diri masa lalu mereka. Kalau kamu menghadiri dua kelas pada waktu yang sama dan kamu perlu untuk berpapasan dengan dirimu sendiri, contohnya, versi pertama dari dirimu harus minggir dan menutup mata pada waktu yang sudah diketahui–kamu sudah memiliki jam sendiri, bagus–supaya diri masa depanmu bisa lewat. Itu semua ada di dalam pamflet."

"Ahahahaa. Dan apa yang akan terjadi ketika seseorang _mengabaikan_ nasihat itu?"

Profesor McGonagall mengerutkan bibirnya. "aku mengerti kalau itu akan cukup meresahkan."

"Dan itu tidak, sebut saja, menciptakan satu paradox yang akan menghancurkan alam semesta."

Dia tersenyum dengan sabar. "Tn. Potter, aku pikir aku akan ingat pernah dengar kalau _itu_ sampai terjadi."

"_ITU BUKAN SESUATU YANG MENENANGKAN! APAKAH KALIAN SEMUA BELUM PERNAH MENDENGAR 'ANTHROPIC PRINCIPLE'? DAN IDIOT MANA YANG MEMBUAT BENDA INI PERTAMA KALI?_"

Profesor McGonagall benar-benar tertawa. Itu adalah suara yang menyenangkan, gembira yang sepertinya tak cocok dengan wajah keras itu. "Kamu sedang mengalami momen 'kau berubah jadi kucing' lagi, bukan begitu, Tn. Potter. Kau mungkin tak ingin mendengar ini tapi itu terlihat cukup imut."

"Berubah jadi kucing bahkan tak cukup untuk _MEMULAI_ dibandingkan dengan ini. Kau tahu bahwa sampai saat ini aku punya pikiran terpendam di belakang pikiranku bahwa satu-satunya jawaban yang tersisa adalah bahwa seluruh alam semesta ini adalah suatu simulasi komputer seperti dalam buku _Simulacron 3_ tapi sekarang _bahkan itu sudah tercoret_ karena mainan kecil ini _TAK BISA DIKOMPUTASI TURING! _Satu mesin Turing mampu mensimulasi kembali ke masa lalu ke dalam satu momen tertentu di masa lalu dan mengkomputasi masa depan berbeda dari sana, suatu mesin oracle bisa bersandar pada tingkah laku terputus-putus dari mesin yang lebih yang tua, namun apa yang kamu katakan adalah bahwa realitas entah bagaimana secara konsisten-mandiri mengkomputasi dalam satu gerakan memakai informasi yang belum … pernah … terjadi … ."

Kesadaran menghantam Harry bagai pukulan mesin lantak.

Itu semua mulai masuk akal sekarang. Itu semua _akhirnya_ masuk akal.

"_JADI SEPERTI ITU CARA KERJA COMED-TEA! _Tentu _saja!_ Mantranya tidak _memaksa_ keadaan lucu untuk terjadi, itu cuma membuatmu _merasakan suatu impuls untuk meminumnya_ tepat sebelum keadaan lucu yang memang akan terjadi juga! Bodohnya aku, aku harusnya sadar waktu aku merasakan impuls untuk meminum Comed-Tea sebelum pidato kedua Dumbledore, _tak_ meminumnya, dan kemudian malah tersedak ludahku sendiri–meminum Comed-Tea tidak menyebabkan keadaan komedi, komedilah yang membuatmu ingin meminum Comed-Tea! Aku melihat dua keadaan terkorelasi dan berasumsi bahwa Comed-Tea adalah sebabnya dan keadaan komedi adalah efeknya karena aku kira urutan sementara hubungan sebab-akibat terkendali dan grafik sebab-akibat harus berbentuk acyclic TAPI SEMUANYA MASUK AKAL BEGITU KAU MENGGAMBAR ARAH ANAK PANAH SEBAB-AKIBAT PERGI _KE MASA LALU!_"

Kesadaran menghantam Harry dalam mesin lantak kedua.

Kali ini dia berhasil untuk tetap diam, membuat hanya suara tercekik kecil seperti kucing sekarat saat dia sadar siapa yang sudah menaruh catatan-catatan itu pada ranjangnya pagi ini.

Mata Profesor McGonagall bersinar. "Setelah kamu lulus, atau mungkin bahkan sebelum itu, kamu benar-benar _harus_ mengajarkan beberapa teori Muggle itu di Hogwarts, Tn. Potter. Mereka terdengar cukup menakjubkan, walaupun semuanya salah."

"Glehhahhh..."

Profesor McGonagall memberinya beberapa basa-basi lagi, memintanya beberapa janji lagi yang atasnya Harry mengangguk, berkata sesuatu tentang jangan berbicara dengan ular di tempat yang orang bisa mendengarnya, mengingatkannya untuk membaca pamfletnya, dan kemudian entah bagaimana Harry menemukan dirinya berdiri di luar kantornya dengan pintu tertutup rapat di belakangnya.

"Gaahhhrrrraa … ." kata Harry.

Wah, ya pikirannya _benar_ meledak.

Tak cuma dari kenyataan bahwa, kalau bukan karena Keisengan, dia mungkin tak akan pernah memperoleh Time-Turner di tempat pertama.

Atau bahwa Profesor McGonagall akan memberikannya pada dia juga, hanya saja mungkin di waktu nanti hari itu, kapanpun dia akhirnya sampai pada pembicaraan tentang kelainan tidurnya atau menceritakannya tentang pesan Topi Seleksi? Dan apakah dia, pada waktu itu, sudah ingin memberi Keisengan pada dirinya sendiri yang akan membuatnya memperoleh Time-Turner _lebih awal?_ Hingga satu-satunya kemungkinan _kosisten-mandiri_ adalah yaitu di mana Keisengan terjadi bahkan sebelum dia bangun di pagi hari … ?

Harry menemukan dirinya mempertimbangkan, untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, bahwa jawaban atas pertanyaannya mungkin secara harfiah _tak terpikirkan._ Bahwa karena otaknya sendiri tersusun atas neuron-neuron yang hanya berjalan maju dalam waktu, _tak ada_ yang bisa dilakukan otaknya, tak ada operasi yang bisa dilakukannya, yang bisa mengkonjugasikan operasi dari Time-Turner.

Sampai saat ini Harry sudah hidup berdasar peringatan dari E. T. Jaynes bahwa kalau kamu tidak tahu tentang suatu fenomena, itu adalah kenyataan atas keadaan pikiranmu sendiri, bukannya kenyataan tentang fenomena itu sendiri; bahwa ketidakyakinanmu adalah fakta tentang dirimu, bukan fakta dari apapun yang kamu merasa tak yakin; bahwa pengabaian hanya ada di dalam pikiran, bukan dalam realitas; bahwa suatu peta kosong tidak dapat disamakan dengan wilayah yang kosong. Ada yang namanya pertanyaan misterius, tapi jawaban misterius adalah pertentangan dalam istilah. Suatu fenomena bisa jadi misterius _untuk_ seseorang tertentu, namun tidak mungkin ada fenomena yang misterius untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk memuja suatu misteri keramat itu cuma memuja kebodohanmu sendiri.

Jadi Harry sudah menatap sihir dan menolak untuk terintimidasi. Orang-orang tak memiliki rasa sejarah, mereka belajar tentang kimia dan biologi dan astronomi dan walaupun hal-hal ini selalu jadi daging dari sains, bahwa mereka _tak pernah_ misterius. Bintang-bintang yang dulunya adalah misteri. Lord Kelvin yang dulu menyebut itulah sifat alami dari kehidupan dan biologi–respon dari otot atas kehandak manusia dan generasi atas pohon-pohon dari benih–suatu misteri yang "tak terhingga melampaui" jangkauan sains. (Bukan cuma sedikit melampaui, ingat, tapi _tak terhingga_ melampaui. Lord Kelvin jelas merasakan beban emosi besar dari _tak mengetahui sesuatu_.) Setiap misteri yang pernah dipecahkan dulunya adalah teka-teki mulai dari permulaan spesies manusia sampai seseorang akhirnya memecahkannya.

Sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya, dia sedang berhadapan dengan suatu prospek dari misteri yang mengancam untuk jadi _permanen_. Kalau Waktu tidak bekerja melalui jaringan sebab-akibat acyclic maka Harry tidak paham apa yang dimaksud dengan sebab dan akibat; dan kalau Harry tak memahami sebab-sebab dan akibat-akibat maka dia tidak memahami hal macam apa yang sebenarnya menyusun realitas; dan adalah sangat mungkin bahwa pikiran manusianya tak akan _pernah_ mengerti, karena otaknya terbuat dari _neuron waktu-linear kuno_, dan ini ternyata adalah satu subset realitas yang memiskinkan.

Di sisi positifnya, Comed-Tea, yang dulunya seolah sebegitu mahakuasa dan tak bisa dipercaya, ternyata memiliki penjelasan yang lebih sederhana. Yang dia lewatkan _hanya karena_ kebenarannya benar-benar di luar ruang hipotesis atau sesuatu yang otaknya sudah kembangkan untuk pahami. Namun sekarang dia sebenarnya _sudah_ memahaminya, mungkin. Yang semacam membesarkan hati. Sedikit banyak.

Harry melirik jamnya. Itu sudah mendekati 11 AM, dia tidur tadi malam pada pukul 1 AM, jadi dalam keadaan alamiah situasi ini dia akan tidur pada malam ini di 3 AM. Jadi untuk tertidur pada 10 PM dan bangun di 7 AM, dia harus kembali total lima jam. Yang artinya kalau dia ingin kembali ke kamarnya di sekitar jam 6 AM, sebelum semua orang terbangun, dia harus cepat-cepat dan … .

Bahkan saat _dipikir kembali_ Harry tidak mengerti bagaimana dia berhasil melakukan _setengah_ dari hal-hal menyangkut Keisengan. Dari mana datangnya _pie_ itu?

Harry mulai benar-benar takut dengan perjalanan lintas waktu.

Di sisi lain, dia harus mengakui bahwa itu _memang_ kesempatan yang tak tergantikan. Suatu keisengan yang bisa kau berikan pada dirimu sendiri sekali seumur hidup, dalam enam jam ketika kau mengetahui tentang Time-Turner.

Kenyataannya adalah bahwa ini _lebih_ membingungkan, ketika Harry memikirkannya lagi. Waktu sudah memnyediakan baginya Keisengan yang sudah selesai sebagai _fait accompli (keadaan yang dihadapi)_, dan namun itu adalah, cukup jelas, hasil kerjanya sendiri. Konsep dan eksekusi dan gaya tulis. Setiap bagiannya, bahkan bagian-bagian yang dia masih belum mengerti.

Yah, waktu ini adalah satu-pemborosan dan ada paling banyak sekitar tiga puluh jam dalam satu hari. Harry memang tahu _beberapa_ dari apa yang harus dia lakukan, dan dia lebih baik mencari tahu sisanya, seperti urusan pie, selagi dia bekerja. Tak ada gunanya menunda. Dia tak bisa mencapai apa pun terjebak di sini di _masa depan_.

* * *

Lima jam yang lalu, Harry mengendap-endap ke dalam kamarnya dengan jubahnya ditarik menutupi kepalanya sebagai semacam penyamaran tipis, untuk jaga-jaga seseorang sudah terjaga dan melihatnya di saat yang sama dengan Harry yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Dia tidak ingin diharuskan menjelaskan pada semua orang tentang masalah medis kecilnya dengan Duplikasi Spontan.

Untungnya sepertinya semua orang sedang tertidur.

Dan sepertinya juga ada satu kotak, terbungkus dalam kertas merah dan hijau dengan pita emas cerah, tergeletak di sebelah ranjangnya. Satu gambar tipikal kado Natal sempurna, walaupun ini bukan Natal.

Harry mengendap setenang yang dia bisa, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada seseorang yang mengatur Quiternya cukup rendah.

Ada amplop tertempel di kotak, tertutup dengan lilin polos tanpa dicap stempel.

Harry dengan hati-hati membuka amplop itu, dan mengeluarkan surat di dalamnya.

Surat itu berkata:

_Ini adalah Jubah Gaib Ignotus Peverell, diturunkan melalui keturunannya Keluarga Potter. Tidak seperti jubah-jubah yang lebih lemah dan mantra-mantra ini memiliki kekuatan untuk menjagamu tetap __tersembunyi__, bukan hanya tak terlihat. Ayahmu meminjamkannya untukku supaya aku bisa mempelajarinya sesaat sebelum dia meninggal, dan aku mengaku bahwa aku sudah menerima banya kegunaan yang baik darinya selama bertahun-tahun._

_Di masa depan aku takut, aku harus membiasakan diri dengan Disillusionment. Ini adalah waktunya untuk Jubah itu dikembalikan ke tanganmu, pewarisnya. Aku sudah merencanakan untuk membuat ini sebagai hadiah Natal, namun dia menginginkan untuk kembali ke tanganmu sebelum itu. Sepertinya mengetahui kalau kamu membutuhkannya. Gunakan itu dengan baik._

_Aku yakin kamu sudah memikirkan beragam keisengan menakjubkan, seperti yang ayahmu lakukan di masanya. Kalau seluruh perbuatan buruknya diketahui, setiap wanita dalam Gryffindor akan berkumpul untuk menajiskan makamnya. Aku tidak mencoba untuk mencegah sejarah dari terulang, tapi jadilah AMAT berhati-hati untuk tak membongkar dirimu sendiri. Kalau Dumbledore melihat kesempatan untuk memiliki salah satu dari Relikui Kematian, dia tidak akan pernah melewatkannya sampai pada hari dia mati._

_Kuucapkan Selamat Natal untukmu._

Catatannya tidak ditandatangani.

* * *

"Tunggu dulu," kata Harry, berhenti saat anak-anak lain sedang akan meninggalkan kamar Ravenclaw. "Maaf, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dalam koperku. Aku akan bergabung dalam sarapan beberapa menit lagi."

Terry Boot mengerutkan dahinya pada Harry. "Kau lebih baik tak berencana untuk mengacak-acak barang kami."

Harry mengangkat satu tangan. "Aku bersumpah bahwa aku berniat untuk tak melakukan apa pun pada satu pun barang kalian, bahwa aku berniat hanya mengakses objek yang aku sendiri miliki, bahwa aku tak punya niat buruk atau yang bisa dipertanyakan terhadap masing-masing dari kalian, dan bahwa aku tak merencanakan untuk niat-niat itu berubah sebelum aku sarapan di dalam Aula Besar."

Terry mengerutkan dahi. "Tunggu, apa itu–"

"Jangan khawatir," kata Penelope Clearwater, yang ada di sana untuk memandu mereka. "Tidak ada lubang celah. Susunan kata yang baik, Potter, kau harus jadi pengacara."

Harry berkedip atasnya. Ah, ya, _prefek_ Ravenclaw. "Terima kasih," katanya. "aku pikir."

"Ketika kamu mencoba untuk menemukan Aula Besar, kau akan tersesat." Penelope menyatakan ini dalam nada datar, fakta tak terbantahkan. "Begitu kamu tersesat, tanyakan pada lukisan bagaimana caranya mencapai lantai pertama. Tanyakan lukisan lain _saat_ kau mencurigai kalau kamu tersesat lagi. _Khususnya_ kalau sepertinya kau berada semakin tinggi dan makin tinggi. Kalau kau lebih tinggi dari yang seharusnya merupakan tinggi seluruh kastil, _berhenti_ dan tunggu regu pencari. Kalau tidak kita akan bertemu lagi empat bulan kemudian dan kau akan lima bulan lebih tua dan hanya berpakaian dalam dan tertutup dalam salju dan _itu kalau kau masih di dalam kastil_."

"Mengerti," kata Harry, menelan dengan keras. "Um, bukankah kau harusnya mengatakan hal macam itu secepatnya?"

Penelope mendesah. "Apa, _semua_ itu? Itu akan memakan waktu berminggu-minggu. Kau akan mengetahuinya sambil jalan." Dia berbalik untuk pergi, dan diikuti para murid lain. "Kalau aku tak melihatmu saat sarapan dalam tiga puluh menit, Potter, aku akan mulai pencariannya."

Begitu semua orang sudah pergi, Harry menempelkan catatan pada ranjangnya–dia sudah menulisnya dan seluruh catatannya, bekerja dalam level bawah tanahnya sebelum yang lain terbangun. Kemudian dia dengan hati-hati menjangkau ke dalam wilayah Quietus dan menarik Jubah Gaib yang menutupi bentuk masih-tertidur Harry-1.

Dan hanya untuk kelangsungan kenakalan, Harry menempatkan Jubah itu ke dalam kantong Harry-1, mengetahui bahwa itu akan sudah ada di dalam kantongnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa melihat bahwa pesannya akan tersampaikan pada Cornelion Flubberwalt," kata lukisan seorang pria dengan udara aristokrat dan, sebenarnya, satu hidung yang benar-benar normal. "Tapi boleh aku bertanya dari mana ini _asalnya?_"

Harry mengangkat bahu dalam ketidakberdayaan penuh seni. "Aku diberitahu oleh suara hampa yang keluar dari celah di udara itu sendiri, celah yang terbuka atas neraka yang berapi-api."

* * *

"Hey!" kata Hermione dalam nada kemarahan dari tempatnya di sisi lain meja sarapan. "Itu adalah hidangan penutup _semua orang!_ Kau tak bisa mengambil satu pie utuh dan memasukkannya ke kantongmu!"

"Aku tidak mengambil satu pie, aku ambil dua. Maaf semua, aku harus pergi sekarang!" Harry mengabaikan teriakan marah dan meninggalkan Aula Besar. Dia perlu tiba di kelas Herbologi sedikit lebih cepat.

* * *

Profesor Sprout menatapnya tajam. "Dan bagaimana _kamu_ tahu apa yang direncanakan para Slytherin?"

"Aku tak bisa menyebutkan nama sumberku," kata Harry. "Bahkan aku harus memintamu untuk berpura-pura bahwa percakapan ini tak pernah terjadi. Bersikaplah anda kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka secara tak sengaja saat anda sedang melakukan satu tugas, atau apa. Aku akan berlari lebih dulu saat Herbologi selesai. Aku pikir aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian para Slytherin sampai kau tiba ke sana. Aku tak sebegitu mudah untuk ditakuti atau ditindas, dan aku pikir mereka tak akan berani untuk benar-benar melukai Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup. Meski … aku tak memintamu untuk berlari dalam lorong, namun aku akan sangat menghargai kalau anda tidak membuang waktu selama perjalanan."

Profesor Sprout memandangnya untuk waktu lama, kemudian ekspresinya melembut. "Tolong kamu sendiri juga berhati-hati, Harry Potter. Dan … terima kasih."

"Pastikan saja untuk tidak terlambat," kata Harry. "Dan ingat, ketika kau sampai ke sana, kau tidak mengharapkan untuk melihatku dan percakapan ini tak pernah terjadi."

* * *

Itu sangat mengerikan, melihat dirinya sendiri menarik keluar Nevill dari lingkaran para Slytherin. Neville memang benar, dia menggunakan tenaga terlalu keras, jauh terlalu keras.

"Halo," kata Harry Potter dingin. "Aku Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup."

Delapan anak tahun pertama, kebanyakan sama tingginya. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki luka di dahi dan dia tidak bertingkah sama seperti yang lain.

_Oh wad some power the giftie gie us  
To see oursel's as others see us!  
It wad frae monie a blunder free us,  
And foolish notion–_

_(Dan akankah satu Kekuatan memberi hadiah kecil untuk kita  
Untuk melihat diri kita seperti orang lain melihat kita!  
Itu akan dari banyak kesalahan membebasakan kita,  
Dan pemikiran bodoh–)_

Profesor McGonagall memang benar. Topi Seleksi memang benar. Sangat jelas ketika kamu melihatnya dari luar.

Ada yang salah dengan Harry Potter.


	15. Ketelitian

Love as thou Rowling.

Cemilan sejarah hari ini: Ibrani kuno menganggap batas dari hari itu pada matahari terbenam bukan dinihari, sehingga mereka berkata "sore dan siang" bukan siang dan sore". (Dan seperti yang banyak pe-review sudah perhatikan Yahudi modern halacha juga menyatakan hal yang sama.)

* * *

_"Aku yakin aku bisa menemukan waktunya entah di mana."_

* * *

"_Frigideiro!_"

Harry mencelupkan satu jari ke dalam gelas di mejanya. Harusnya terasa dingin. Tapi itu hangat, dan tetap terasa hangat. Lagi.

Harry merasa sangat, sangat dicurangi.

Ada ratusan novel fantasi bertebaran di rumah Keluarga Verres. Harry sudah baca cukup banyak. Dan saat ini mulai terlihat kalau sepertinya dia memiliki sisi gelap. Jadi setelah gelas air itu menolak untuk bekerja sama beberapa kali pertama, Harry memandang ke sekitar dalam ruang kelas Mantra untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihat, dan kemudian mengambil napas panjang, berkonsentrasi, dan membuat dirinya sendiri marah. Memikirkan tentang para Slytherin yang menindas Neville, dan tentang permainan di mana seseorang memukul buku-bukumu tiap kali kamu mencoba mengambilnya lagi. Memikirkan tentang apa yang Draco Malfoy katakan tentang gadis Lovegood berumur sepuluh tahun itu dan bagaimana cara kerja sebenarnya dari Wizengamot … .

Dan kemurkaan mulai memasuki darahnya, dia mengulurkan tongkat sihir dalam tangan yang gemetar dengan kebencian dan berkata dalam nada dingin "_Frigideiro!_" dan tak ada apa pun yang terjadi.

Harry sudah _ditipu_. Dia ingin menulis kepada seseorang dan meminta _pembayaran kembali_ atas sisi gelapnya yang jelas-jelas _seharusnya _memiliki kekuatan magis tak tertahankan namun ternyata malah _cacat_.

"_Frigideiro!_" kata Hermione lagi dari meja di sebelahnya. Airnya sekarang sudah menjadi es padat dan ada kristal putih terbentuk di pinggiran gelasnya. Dia sepertinya benar-benar memperhatikan karyanya sendiri dan sama sekali tak sadar pada murid-murid lain yang memandangnya dengan mata penuh kebencian, yang merupakan antara (a) sebegitu tak menyadarinya dia atau (b) satu performa yang sudah dengan sempurna ditempa hingga naik sampai menjadi suatu karya seni.

"Oh, _sangat_ bagus, Miss Granger!" seru Filius Flitwick, Profesor Mantra dan Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw, pria kecil mungil yang tak memiliki tanda-tanda yang terlihat atas juara duel di masa lampau. "Luar biasa! Menakjubkan!"

Harry sudah mengharapkan untuk menjadi, dalam keadaan terburuk, kedua di belakang Hermione. Harry jelas lebih memilih untuk _Hermione _menjadi rival_nya_, tentu saja, namun dia juga bisa terima kalau keadaannya terbalik.

Sejak Senin, Harry sedang menuju peringkat bawah kelas, satu posisi di mana dia menemani merivali semua murid yang dibesarkan Muggle kecuali Hermione. Yang cuma sendiri dan tanpa rival di puncak atas, anak malang.

Profesor Flitwick berdiri di seberang meja dari salah satu Muggleborn lain dan dengan tenang memperbaiki caranya memegang tongkat sihir.

Harry melihat ke arah Hermione. Dia menelan keras. Itu adalah peran yang jelas untuknya dalam skema situasi ini … . "Hermione?" kata Harry coba-coba. "Apa kamu tahu apa yang mungkin aku salah lakukan?"

Mata Hermione menyala dengan cahaya mengerikan dari keinginannya membantu dan sesuatu di belakang pikiran Harry berteriak dalam perasaan hina tanpa harap.

Lima menit kemudian, air Harry memang menjadi terasa lebih dingin dari temperatur kamar dan Hermione sudah memberinya beberapa tepukan verbal di kepala dan menyuruhnya untuk melafalkan dengan lebih hati-hati lain kali dan pergi untuk menolong yang lain.

Profesor Flitwick memberinya satu poin Asrama karena membantu Harry.

Harry mengertakkan giginya sebegitu keras rahangnya nyeri dan itu tak membantu pelafalannya.

_Aku tak peduli kalau ini adalah kompetisi tak adil. Aku tahu persis apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan dua jam tambahan tiap hari. Aku akan duduk di koperku dan belajar sampai aku mengimbangi Hermione Granger. _

* * *

"Transfigurasi adalah sihir paling kompleks dan berbahaya yang akan kalian pelajari di Hogwart," kata Profesor McGonagall. Tak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda kesembronoan di atas wajah tegas penyihir tua itu. "Siapa pun macam-macam dalam kelasku akan pergi dan tak kembali lagi. Kalian sudah diperingatkan."

Tongkat sihirnya turun dan mengetuk mejanya, yang dengan halus membentuk dirinya jadi satu babi. Beberapa murid Muggleborn mengeluarkan pekikan kecil. Si babi melihat ke sekeliling dan mendengus, terlihat seolah bingung, dan kemudian berubah menjadi meja lagi.

Sang Profesor Transfigurasi melihat ke seluruh kelas, dan kemudian matanya mendarat pada seorang murid.

"Tn. Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Kau baru menerima buku-buku sekolahmu hanya beberapa hari lalu. Apakah kamu sudah membaca buku Transfigurasi milikmu?"

"Belum, maaf profesor," kata Harry.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Tn. Potter, kalau kamu diharuskan untuk membaca terlebih dulu kamu akan diberitahu akan hal itu." Jari-jari McGonagall mengetuk meja yang ada di depannya. "Tn. Potter, maukah kau menebak apakah ini adalah meja yang dikenai Transfigurasi menjadi babi, atau ini awalnya adalah seekor babi dan aku semantara waktu menghilangkan Transfigurasinya? Kalau kamu sudah membaca bab pertama dari bukumu, kamu akan tahu."

Alis Harry berkerut sedikit. "Aku kira akan lebih mudah untuk memulai dengan babi, karena jika itu mulanya adalah meja, benda itu mungkin tak tahu bagaimana caranya berdiri."

Profesor McGonagall menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak menyalahkanmu, Tn. Potter, namun jawaban yang benar adalah bahwa dalam Transfigurasi kamu _tidak_ mau menebak. Jawaban salah akan dinilai dengan sebegitu keras, pertanyaan yang dibiarkan kosong akan dinilai dengan kelonggaran besar. Kau harus belajar untuk mengetahui apa yang kamu tak tahu. Kalau aku bertanya padamu pertanyaan apa pun, tak peduli seberapa jelas atau mendasarnya pertanyaan itu, dan kamu menjawab 'aku tak yakin', aku tak akan menyalahkanmu dan siapa pun yang menertawakanmu akan kehilangan poin Asrama. Bisakah kamu menjelaskan kenapa ada aturan semacam ini, Tn. Potter?"

_Karena satu kesalahan dalam proses Transfigurasi bisa sangat berbahaya._ "Tidak."

"Benar. Transfigurasi lebih berbahaya dari Apparition, yang tidak akan diajarkan sampai tahun keenam kalian. Sayangnya, Transfigurasi harus dipelajari dan dilatih di masa muda untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan kalian saat dewasa. Jadi ini adalah subjek yang berbahaya, dan kalian seharusnya merasa cukup takut membuat kesalahan apa pun, karena tak ada dari murid-muridku yang pernah terluka permanen dan aku akan _benar-benar disusahkan _kalau kalian adalah kelas pertama yang _merusak rekorku_."

Beberapa murid menelan ludah.

Profesor McGonagall berdiri dan berjalan menuju dinding di belakang mejanya, yang memiliki papan kayu putih. "Ada banyak alasan kenapa Transfigurasi itu berbahaya, namun satu alasan berada jauh di atas yang lainnya." Dia memunculkan marker seolah-olah dari udara kosong, dan membuat huruf-huruf dalam warna merah terang; yang kemudian dia garis bawahi, memakai marker yang sama, dengan warna biru:

TRANSFIGURASI TIDAK PERMANEN!

"Transfigurasi tidak permanen!" kata Profesor McGonagall. "Transfigurasi tidak permanen! Transfigurasi tidak permanen! Tn. Potter, misalkan seorang murid melakukan Transfigurasi pada sepotong kayu untuk merubahnya menjadi secangkir air, dan kamu meminumnya. Apa yang kamu bayangkan akan terjadi padamu ketika Transfigurasinya hilang?" Ada jeda. "Maafkan aku, aku harusnya tak menanyakan itu padamu, Tn. Potter, aku lupa kalau kamu diberkati dengan imajinasi yang luar biasa pesimistik–"

"Tak masalah," kata Harry menelan dengan keras. "jadi jawaban pertama adalah bahwa aku tidak _tahu_," sang Profesor mengangguk menyetujui, "namun aku _bayangkan_ itu akan jadi … kayu dalam perutku, dan dalam aliran darahku, dan kalau ada air yang sudah terserap dalam jaringan tubuh–apakah itu akan jadi bubur kayu atau kayu utuh atau … ." Pemahaman Harry atas sihir tak memadai untuk menjawab. Dia tak memahami bagaimana kayu terpetakan menjadi air di tempat pertama, jadi dia tak memahami apa yang akan terjadi ketika molekul air yang tersebar akibat gerakan termal biasa dan sihirnya menghilang dan pemetaannya terputar balik kembali.

Wajah McGonagall kaku. "Seperti yang sudah dengan benar dijabarkan oleh Tn. Potter, dia akan menjadi sangat sakit dan memerlukan Floo secepatnya ke Rumah Sakit St. Mungo kalau dia menginginkan peluang selamat. Tolong buka buku kalian pada halaman 5."

Bahkan tanpa suara apa pun dalam gambar bergerak itu, kamu bisa mengetahui bahwa wanita dengan kulit yang berubah warna mengerikan itu sedang menjerit.

"Si penjahat yang awalnya melakukan Transfigurasi pada emas untuk mengubahnya menjadi anggur dan memberikannya pada wanita ini untuk diminum, 'sebagai pembayaran atas hutang' sebagaimana dia menyebutnya, menerima hukuman sepuluh tahun di Azkaban. Tolong balik ke halaman 6. Itu adalah Dementor. Mereka adalah penjaga di Azkaban. Mereka menyedot sihir kalian, hidup kalian, dan tiap pikiran bahagia yang kalian coba miliki. Gambar di halaman 7 adalah si penjahat sepuluh tahun kemudian, saat pelepasannya. Kalian akan lihat bahwa dia mati–ya, Tn. Potter?"

"Profesor," kata Harry, "kalau yang terburuk terjadi dalam kasus seperti itu, adakah cara untuk _menjaga_ hasil Transfigurasinya?"

"Tidak," kata Profesor McGonagall dengan datar. "Mempertahankan proses Transfigurasi adalah pengaliran konstan atas sihirmu yang terskala berdasarkan ukuran dari bentuk target. Dan kamu perlu menyentuh ulang targetnya tiap beberapa jam, yang, dalam kasus ini, tak mungkin. Malapetaka seperti ini _tak bisa dipulihkan!_"

Profesor McGonagall mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, wajahnya sangat keras. "Kalian harus dalam kondisi apa pun tidak melakukan Transfigurasi merubah apa pun menjadi cairan atau gas. Tidak air, tidak udara. Bukan juga yang semacam air, bukan juga yang semacam udara. Bahkan kalau pun itu tak dimaksudkan untuk diminum. Cairan _menguap_, bagian kecil dari itu akan masuk ke udara. Kalian tidak akan melakukan Transfigurasi benda apa pun yang dimaksudkan untuk dibakar. Itu akan membuat asap dan seseorang bisa menghirup asap itu! Kalian tidak akan melakukan Transfigurasi apa pun yang bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh seseorang dalam cara apa pun. Tidak makanan. Bukan juga sesuatu yang _terlihat seperti_ makanan. Bukan juga yang selucu keisengan kecil ketika kalian bermaksud memberitahu mereka tentang pie lumpur kalian sebelum mereka benar-benar memakannya. Kalian tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Titik. Di dalam kelas ini atau di luar atau _di mana pun_. Apakah itu dipahami dengan jelas oleh _tiap-tiap murid?_"

"Ya," kata Harry, Hermione, dan beberapa yang lain. Sisanya sepertinya terdiam.

"_Apakah itu dipahami dengan jelas oleh tiap-tiap murid?"_

"Ya," mereka berkata atau bergumam atau berbisik.

"Kalau kalian melanggar yang mana pun dari aturan-aturan ini kalian tidak akan belajar Transfigurasi lebih lanjut selama menetapnya kalian di Hogwarts. Ulangi setelah aku. Aku tak akan melakukan Transfigurasi atas apa pun menjadi cairan atau gas."

"Aku tak akan melakukan Transfigurasi atas apa pun menjadi cairan atau gas." Kata para murid dalam paduan suara acak-acakan.

"Lagi! Lebih keras! Aku tak akan melakukan Transfigurasi atas apa pun menjadi cairan atau gas."

"Aku tak akan melakukan Transfigurasi atas apa pun menjadi cairan atau gas."

"Aku tak akan melakukan Transfigurasi apa pun yang menyerupai makanan atau apa pun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia."

"Aku tak akan melakukan Transfigurasi apa pun yang dimaksudkan untuk dibakar karena itu akan membuat asap."

"Kalian tidak akan pernah melakukan Transfigurasi atas apa pun yang menyerupai uang, termasuk uang Muggle," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Para Goblin punya cara-cara untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Sebagai bentuk hukum yang dikenal, negara para goblin ada dalam keadaan _perang_ permanen dengan seluruh pemalsu magis. Mereka tidak akan mengirim Auror. Mereka akan mengirim pasukan tentara."

"Aku tak akan melakukan Transfigurasi apa pun yang menyerupai uang," ulang para murid.

"Dan _di atas semuanya,_" kata Profesor McGonagall, "kalian tidak akan melakukan Transfigurasi atas subjek hidup apa pun, _khususnya diri kalian sendiri_. Itu akan membuat kalian sangat sakit dan kemungkinan mati, tergantung dari bagaimana kalian melakukan Transfigurasi atas diri kalian sendiri dan seberapa lama kalian mempertahankan perubahannya." Profesor McGonagall berhanti. "Tn. Potter saat ini mengangkat tangan karena dia sudah melihat transformasi Animagus–secara spesifik, seorang manusia berubah jadi kucing dan kembali lagi. Namun suatu transformasi Animagus bukanlah Transfigurasi _bebas_."

Profesor McGonagall mengambil sepotong kecil kayu dari kantongnya. Dengan satu ketukan tongkat sihirnya itu berubah menjadi bola kaca. Kemudian dia berkata "_Crystferrium!_" dan bola kaca berubah menjadi bola besi. Dia mengetuknya dengan tongkat sihir untuk terakhir kali dan bola besi berubah menjadi sepotong kayu sekali lagi. "_Crystferrium!_ Merubah satu subjek kaca padat menjadi target besi padat berbentuk sama. Itu tak bisa melakukan kebalikannya, atau pun itu mampu mengubah satu meja menjadi seekor babi. Bentuk paling umum dari Transfigurasi–Transfigurasi bebas, yang kalian akan pelajari di sini–mampu mengubah subjek apa pun menjadi target apa pun, paling tidak selama menyangkut bentuk fisik. Untuk alasan ini, Transfigurasi bebas harus dilakukan tanpa kata. Memakai Mantra akan membutuhkan kata-kata berbeda untuk tiap perubahan berbeda antara subjek dan target."

Profesor McGonagall memberi para muridnya tatapan tajam. "_Beberapa_ guru memulai dengan Mantra Transfigurasi dan melanjutkan ke Transfigurasi bebas setelahnya. Ya, itu akan jadi lebih mudah untuk permulaannya. Namun itu akan menempatkan kalian dalam cetakan buruk yang akan mempengaruhi kemampuan kalian nanti. Di sini kalian akan belajar Transfigurasi bebas dari _awal mula_, yang mengharuskan kalian melafalkan mantra tanpa kata, dengan menjaga bentuk subjek, bentuk target, dan perubahannya di dalam pikiran kalian."

"Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tn. Potter," Profesor McGonagall melanjutkan, "adalah Transfigurasi _bebas_ yang kalian tak boleh lakukan pada subjek hidup apa pun. Ada Mantra dan ramuan yang mampu dengan aman, bisa dikembalikan mengubah subjek hidup dalam cara yang _terbatas_. Seorang Animagus dengan anggota tubuh yang hilang akan tetap kehilangan anggota tubuhnya itu setelah transformasi, sebagai contohnya. Transfigurasi bebas _tidak_ aman. Tubuh kalian akan berubah selama proses Transfigurasi–bernapas, misalnya, akan berakhir pada pelepasan konstan atas benda-benda milik tubuh kepada udara sekitar. Ketika Transfigurasinya pudar dan tubuh kalian mencoba untuk kembali ke bentuk _asal_, itu tak akan bisa melakukannya. Jika kalian menekan tongkat sihir ke badan kalian dan membayangkan memiliki rambut emas, setelahnya rambut kalian akan rontok. Jika kalian membayangkan diri kalian sebagai seseorang dengan kulit yang lebih cerah, kalian akan menginap lama di St. Mungo. Dan jika kalian melakukan Transfigurasi atas diri kalian menjadi bentuk tubuh dewasa, maka, ketika Transfigurasinya pudar, kalian akan mati."

Itu menjelaskan kenapa dia melihat hal-hal semacam bocah gembul, atau gadis yang kurang dari benar-benar cantik sempurna. Atau malah orang tua, dalam hal itu. Itu tak akan terjadi jika kamu bisa tinggal melakukan Transfigurasi pada dirimu tiap pagi … . Harry mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba memberi tanda pada Profesor McGonagall dengan matanya.

"_Ya_, Tn. Potter?"

"Apakah mungkin untuk melakukan Transfigurasi satu subjek hidup menjadi target yang statik, misalnya satu koin–tidak, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf, mari sebut saja bola besi."

Profesor McGonagall menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tn. Potter, bahkan objek tak bergerak mengalami perubahan internal seiring waktu. Memang tidak akan ada perubahan yang kelihatan pada tubuhmu setelahnya, dan untuk menit pertama, kau tidak akan memperhatikan ada yang salah. Namun dalam satu jam kau akan sakit, dan dalam sehari kamu akan mati."

"Erm, maaf, jadi jika aku sudah membaca bab pertama aku akan mampu _menebak_ bahwa meja itu awalnya adalah meja dan bukan seekor babi," kata Harry, "namun jika aku membuat asumsi _lebih jauh_ bahwa kamu tidak ingin membunuh si babi, itu mungkin _kelihatannya_ sangat mungkin namun–"

"Aku bisa melihat bahwa nantinya ketika aku menilai hasil tesmu akan jadi sumber kegembiraan tak terbatas untukku, Tn. Potter. Namun kalau kau punya pertanyaan lain bisa aku memintamu untuk menunggu sampai setelah kelas selesai?"

"Tak ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, profesor."

"Sekarang ulangi setelah aku," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Aku tidak akan pernah mencoba melakukan Transfigurasi atas subjek hidup apa pun, khususnya diriku sendiri, kecuali diinstruksikan dengan khusus untuk itu memakai Mantra khusus atau ramuan."

"Jika aku tak yakin apakah suatu Transfigurasi itu aman, aku tidak akan mencobanya sampai aku menanyakannya pada Profesor McGonagall atau Profesor Flitwick atau Profesor Snape atau Kepala Sekolah, yang merupakan satu-satunya kewenangan yang dikenali dalam Transfigurasi di Hogwarts. Menanyakan pada murid lain _tidak_ bisa diterima, bahkan bila mereka berkata bahwa mereka ingat pernah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama."

"Bahkan kalau Profesor Pertahanan saat ini di Hogwarts mengatakan padaku bahwa suatu Transfigurasi itu aman, dan bahkan biar pun aku melihat Profesor Pertahanan melakukannya dan tak ada yang buruk yang sepertinya terjadi, aku tidak akan mencobanya sendiri."

"Aku punya hak absolut untuk menolak melakukan Transfigurasi apa pun yang tentangnya aku merasa sedikit saja kecemasan. Karena bahkan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk melakukannya, aku jelas tidak akan menerima perintah macam itu dari Profesor Pertahanan, bahkan jika Profesor Pertahanan mengancam untuk mengurangi seratus poin Asrama dan membuatku dikeluarkan."

"Jika aku melanggar yang mana pun dari aturan-aturan ini aku tidak akan belajar Transfigurasi lebih lanjut selama waktuku di Hogwarts."

"Kita akan mengulangi aturan-aturan ini di awal tiap kelas selama bulan pertama," kata Profesor McGonagall. "Dan sekarang, kita akan memulai dengan korek api sebagai subjek dan jarum sebagai target … simpan tongkat sihir kalian, terima kasih, dengan 'mulai' yang aku maksud adalah bahwa kalian akan mulai menulis catatan."

Setengah jam sebelum akhir kelas, Profesor McGonagall membagikan korek api.

Di akhir kelas Hermione berakhir dengan korek yang terlihat keperakan dan sisa kelas yang lain, Muggleborn atau tidak, berakhir dengan apa yang mereka peroleh dari awal.

Profesor McGonagall memberinya poin lagi untuk Ravenclaw.

Setelah kelas Transfigurasi dibubarkan, Hermione mendatangi meja Harry saat Harry memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam kantongnya.

"Kau tahu," kata Hermione dengan ekspresi tak bersalah di wajahnya, "Aku memperoleh dua poin untuk Ravenclaw hari ini."

"Kamu memang," kata Harry pendek.

"Tapi itu tak sebaik seperti _tujuh_ poin milikmu," katanya. "Aku kira aku tak secerdas kamu."

Harry menyelesaikan memasukkan pekerjaan rumahnya ke dalam kantong dan berbalik kepada Hermione dengan mengecilkan mata. Dia benar-benar melupakan tentang itu.

Dia _mengedipkan matanya_ pada Harry. "Kita punya pelajaran tiap hari, tapi. Aku penasaran berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menemukan Hufflepuff lain untuk diselamatkan? Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Jadi itu memberimu waktu sampai Kamis."

Keduanya saling memandang ke mata masing-masing, tak berkedip.

Harry berkata pertama. "Tentu saja kamu tahu kalau ini artinya perang."

"Aku tak tahu kalau kita dalam keadaan damai."

Semua murid lain sekarang memandang dengan mata terkesima. Semua murid lain, plus, sayangnya, Profesor McGonagall.

"Oh, Tn. Potter," Profesor McGonagall bersenandung dari sisi lain ruangan, "aku punya berita bagus untukmu. Madam Pomfrey sudah menyetujui saranmu untuk mencegah kerusakan atas Spimster wicket miliknya, dan rencananya adalah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu di akhir minggu depan. Aku pikir itu pantas memperoleh … sebut saja sepuluh poin untuk Ravenclaw."

Wajah Hermione ternganga dalam pengkhianatan dan keterkejutan. Harry membayangkan wajahnya sendiri juga tak jauh berbeda.

"_Profesor _… ." desis Harry.

"Sepuluh poin itu jelas _tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi_ memang layak, tn. Potter. Aku tidak akan memberi poin Asrama dengan sembarangan. Untukmu itu mungkin masalah sederhana dari melihat sesuatu yang rapuh dan menyarankan satu cara untuk melindunginya, namun Spimster wicket itu mahal, dan Kepala Sekolah _tidak_ gembira ketika yang terakhir kali rusak." Profesor McGonagall terlihat merenung. "Wah, aku penasaran apakah ada murid lain yang pernah memperoleh tujuh belas poin di hari pertama sekolah. Aku harus melihat dulu, tapi aku curiga kalau ini adalah rekor baru. Mungkin kita harus mengadakan pengumuman saat makan malam?"

"_PROFESOR!_" Teriak Harry. "Ini adalah perang _kami!_ Berhenti ikut campur!"

"Sekarang kamu punya waktu sampai Kamis minggu _depan_, Tn. Potter. Kecuali, tentu saja kamu terlibat dalam suatu kenakalan dan _kehilangan_ Poin Asrama sebelum itu. Memanggil seorang profesor dengan cara yang tidak hormat, misalnya." Profesor McGonagall menaruh jari di pipinya dan terlihat merenung. "Aku bisa melihatmu menyentuh angka negatif sebelum akhir Jumat."

Mulut Harry langsung terkatup. Dia mengirimkan Tatapan Kematian terbaiknya pada McGonagall namun dia hanya melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang menghibur.

"Ya, jelas akan ada pengumuman saat makan malam," Profesor McGonagall tersenyum. "Tapi itu tak boleh menyinggung para Slytherin, jadi pengumumannya harus singkat. Hanya jumlah poin dan fakta dari rekor … dan jika ada yang datang padamu untuk minta bantuan dengan pekerjaan rumah mereka dan kecewa kalau kamu bahkan belum mulai membaca bukumu, kamu bisa selalu merujuk mereka pada Miss Granger."

"_Profesor!_" kata Hermione dalam suara yang bernada cukup tinggi.

Profesor McGonagall mengabaikannya. "Wah, aku penasaran seberapa lama sebelum Miss Granger melakukan sesuatu yang pantas memperoleh pengumuman waktu makan malam? Aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya, apa pun itu."

Harry dan Hermione, dengan kehendak serupa tak terucap, berbalik dan lari dari ruang kelas. Mereka diikuti oleh para Ravenclaw yang terhipnotis.

"Um," kata Harry. "Apa kita masih akan melakukan itu setelah makan malam?"

"Tentu saja," kata Hermione. "Aku tidak ingin kamu ketinggalan jauh di belakang dalam belajarmu."

"Wah, terima kasih. Dan biarkan aku berkata bahwa sebriliannya kamu sekarang, aku tak bisa tidak penasaran seperti apa keadaanmu setelah kamu memperoleh latihan dasar dalam rasionalitas."

"Apa itu benar-benar berguna? Itu sepertinya tak membantumu dalam Mantra atau Transfigurasi."

Ada sedikit jeda.

"Yah, aku baru memperoleh buku-buku sekolahku empat hari yang lalu. Itulah kenapa aku harus memperoleh tujuh belas poin Asrama itu tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihirku."

"Empat hari yang lalu? Mungkin kamu tak bisa membaca delapan buku dalam waktu empat hari namun kamu bisa saja membaca _satu_. Dalam berapa hari kamu akan selesai kalau keadaanmu seperti ini? Kamu tahu semua matematikanya, jadi bisa tolong beritahu aku berapa delapan, dikali empat, dibagi dengan nol?"

"Aku ada kelas sekarang, yang kamu tidak, namun akhir minggu ini bebas, jadi … limit delapan kali empat dibagi dengan epsilon karena epsilon mendekati nol plus … 10:46 AM hari Minggu."

"Aku menyelesaikannya dalam _tiga_ hari sebenarnya."

"2:47 PM hari Sabtu, kalau begitu. Aku yakin aku bisa menemukan waktunya entah di mana."

Dan itu adalah sore dan itu adalah pagi, hari pertama.


	16. Berpikir Lateral

The enemy's gate is Rowling.

* * *

_Aku bukan seorang psikopat, aku cuma sangat kreatif._

* * *

Begitu dia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas Pertahanan di hari Rabu, Harry tahu kalau subjek _ini_ akan _berbeda_.

Itu adalah, untuk awalnya, ruang kelas paling besar yang dia pernah lihat di Hogwarts, sama seperti ruang kelas universitas besar, dengan tingkatan berlapis meja-meja menghadap panggung datar raksasa terbuat dari pualam putih. Ruang kelas itu terletak tinggi di dalam kastil–di lantai kelima–dan Harry tahu bahwa sebanyak-banyaknya penjelasan atas dari mana ruang seperti ini bisa terakomodir di dalam kastil. Adalah jelas bahwa Hogwart secara sederhananya tak punya geometri, Euclidean atau tidak; dia punya hubungan, bukan arah.

Tak seperti aula universitas, tidak ada barisan kursi lipat; melainkan meja dan kursi kayu Hogwats yang cukup biasa, disusun dalam garis lengkung memanjang di tiap tingkat ruang kelas. Kecuali bahwa tiap meja memiliki objek datar, putih, kotak, misterius yang di tempatkan di atasnya.

Di tengah panggung raksasa, di atas mimbar kecil dari pualam yang lebih gelap, ada satu meja guru. Yang atasnya Quirrell duduk terpuruk di atas kursinya, kepala terkulai, sedikit mengeluarkan air liur ke atas jubahnya.

_Sekarang itu mengingatkanku atas apa … ?_

Harry sudah tiba di kelas sebegitu awal hingga tak ada murid lain yang ada di sana. (Bahasa Inggris terasa cacat ketika dipakai menjelaskan perjalanan lintas waktu; khususnya, Bahasa Inggris kekurangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan betapa nyamannya hal itu.) Quirrell sepertinya tidak … berfungsi … saat ini, dan Harry merasa tak berminat untuk mendekati Quirrell pula.

Harry memilih satu meja, naik menuju meja itu, duduk, dan mengambil buku teks Pertahanan. Dia ada di sekitar tujuh perdelapan bagian dalam menyelesaikannya–dia merencanakan untuk menyelesaikan buku itu sebelum akhir pelajaran ini, sebenarnya, namun dia sekarang berada jauh di belakang jadwal dan dia sudah menggunakan Time-Turner dua kali hari ini.

Tak lama ada suara-suara saat ruang kelas mulai terisi. Harry mengabaikan mereka.

"Potter? Apa yang _kau _lakukan di sini?"

Suara _itu_ tidak seharusnya di sini. Harry melihat ke atas. "Draco? Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di oh ya tuhan kau punya _pengikut._"

Salah satu bocah yang berdiri di belakang Draco sepertinya memiliki otot yang cukup besar untuk ukuran anak umur sebelas tahun, dan yang lain bersiap dalam kuda-kuda yang terlihat seimbang mencurigakan.

Si bocah berrambut-pirang-putih tersenyum cukup sombong dan menunjuk ke belakangnya. "Potter, aku kenalkan padamu Tn. Crabbe," tangannya kemudian bergerak dari Otot ke Seimbang, "Tn. Goyle. Vincent, Gregory, ini adalah Harry Potter."

Tn. Goyle memiringkan kepalanya dan memberi Harry satu pandangan yang harusnya bermakna sesuatu tapi cuma terlihat seperti seolah menyipit. Tn. Crabbe berkata "Senang ketemu elo" dalam nada yang terdengar seolah dia mencoba menurunkan suaranya sejauh yang dia bisa.

Sekilas ekspresi kekhawatiran melintas di wajah Draco, namun dengan cepat digantikan dengan senyum superiornya.

"Kau punya _pengikut!_" Harry mengulangi. "Di mana _aku_ bisa dapat pengikut?"

Seringai Draco semakin melebar. "Aku takut, Potter, bahwa langkah pertama adalah dengan Diseleksi masuk ke Slytherin–"

"Apa? Itu tak adil!"

"–dan kemudian untuk keluargamu sudah mengaturnya sebelum kamu lahir."

Harry melihat Tn. Crabbe dan Tn. Goyle. Mereka berdua seolah seperti mencoba sangat keras untuk terlihat menjulang. Yaitu, mereka mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, membungkukkan bahu mereka, menjulurkan leher mereka dan menatap tajam pada Harry.

"Um … tunggu dulu," kata Harry. "Ini sudah diatur _bertahun-tahun_ yang lalu?"

"Tepat sekali, Potter. Aku takut kamu belum beruntung."

Tn. Goyle memunculkan tusuk gig dan mulai membersihkan giginya, masih menjulang.

"Dan," kata Harry, "Lucius bersikeras supaya kamu _tidak_ tumbuh dan mengenal penjagamu, dan bahwa kamu hanya bertemu dengan mereka pada hari pertama sekolah."

Itu menghapus senyum di wajah Draco. "Ya, Potter, kita semua tahu kalau kamu itu brilian, seluruh sekolah tahu sekarang, kamu bisa berhenti pamer–"

"Jadi, mereka sudah diberitahu _seluruh hidup_ mereka kalau mereka akan jadi pengikutmu dan mereka menghabiskan _bertahun-tahun_ membayangkan apa yang harusnya dilakukan seorang pengikut–"

Draco meringis.

"–dan yang lebih buruk, mereka _memang_ kenal _satu sama lain_ dan mereka sudah _berlatih_–"

"Si bos nyuruh lo diam," Tn. Crabbe bergumam. Tn. Goyle menggigit tusuk giginya, menempatkannya di antara giginya, dan memakai satu tangan untuk meretakkan kepalan tangan lainnya.

"_Aku menyuruh kalian untuk tak melakukan ini di depan Harry Potter!_"

Keduanya terlihat sedikit malu dan Tn. Goyle dengan cepat memasukkan tusuk gigi itu ke saku dalam jubahnya.

Namun di saat Draco berbalik dari mereka untuk menghadap Harry lagi, mereka kembali lagi menjulangkan diri.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Draco kaku, "atas penghinaan yang para _dungu_ ini sudah beri padamu."

Harry memberi pandangan penuh arti pada Tn. Crabbe dan Tn. Goyle. "Aku kira kau sedikit terlalu keras pada mereka, Draco. _Aku_ pikir mereka bertindak sama persis dengan cara yang aku mau _pengikutku_ lakukan. Maksudku, kalau aku punya pengikut."

Rahang Draco terjatuh.

"Hey, Gregory, lo pikir dia nyoba ngrayu kita dari bos, ya ga?"

"Aku yakin Tn. Potter tak akan sebodoh itu."

"Oh, aku tidak akan memimpikan itu," kata Harry dengan halus. "itu cuma sesuatu untuk diingat kalau majikan kalian sekarang sepertinya tak menghargai. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya untuk memiliki penawaran lain waktu kalian mendiskusikan kondisi kerja kalian, benar?"

"Ngapain _dia_ di Ravenclaw?"

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan, Tn. Crabbe."

"Kalian berdua _tutup mulut_," kata Draco dengan gigi mengertak. "Itu _perintah_." Dengan usaha yang kentara, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Harry lagi. "Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kelas Pertahanan Slytherin?"

Harry mengerutkan dahi. "Tunggu dulu." Tangannya masuk ke dalam kantongnya. "Jadwal." Dia melihat ke perkamen itu. "Pertahanan, 2:30 pm, dan sekarang ini … ." Harry melihat jam mekaniknya, yang menunjukkan pukul 11:23. "2:23, kecuali aku lupa waktu. Ya kan?" Kalaupun memang, yah, Harry tahu bagaimana cara untuk sampai pada pelajaran apa pun yang _harusnya_ dia hadiri. Tuhan dia mencintai Time-Turnernya dan suatu hari, ketika Harry sudah cukup dewasa, mereka akan menikah.

"Tidak, itu sepertinya benar," kata Draco, terlihat kebingungan. Pandangannya berbalik untuk melihat sisa auditorium, yang mulai terisi jubah berpotongan hijau dan … .

"_Gryffindorks!_" Draco meludah. "Apa yang _mereka_ lakukan di sini?"

"Hm," kata Harry. "Profesor Quirrell memang pernah mengatakan … aku lupa kata-kata tepatnya … bahwa dia akan mengabaikan beberapa kebiasaan mengajar Hogwarts. Mungkin dia hanya menggabungkan seluruh kelasnya."

"Huh," kata Draco. "Kau Ravenclaw pertama di sini."

"Yup. Sampai di sini lebih awal."

"Apa yang kau lakukan duduk sejauh ini di baris belakang, kalau begitu?"

Harry berkedip. "Aku tak tahu, di sini sepertinya tempat yang baik untuk duduk?"

Draco membuat suara mencemooh. "Kau tak akan lebih jauh lagi dari guru bahkan kalau kau coba." Si bocah berrambut pirang mencondong sedikit lebih dekat. "Bagaimanapun juga, apa benar tentang apa yang kau katakan pada Derrick dan krunya?"

"Siapa Derrick?"

"Kau memukulnya dengan pie?"

"Dua pie, sebenarnya. Apa yang sudah kukatakan padanya?"

"Bahwa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang licik ataupun ambisius dan dia merupakan aib bagi Salazar Slytherin." Draco memandang tajam ke arah Harry.

"Itu … kedengarannya cukup tepat," kata Harry. "Aku pikir itu lebih seperti, 'Apakah ini semacam rencana luar biasa yang akan memberimu keuntungan masa depan atau apakah ini tak lebih dari aib atas kenangan Salazar Slytherin karena itu terlihat seperti' atau sesuatu yang seperti itu. Aku tak ingat kata-kata persisnya."

"Kau membingungkan semua orang, kau tahu," kata bocah berrambut pirang.

"Huh?" kata Harry dalam kebingungan murni.

"Warrington berkata bahwa menghabiskan waktu lama di bawah Topi Seleksi adalah satu tanda peringatan atas Penyihir Kegelapan besar. Semua orang sedang membicarakannya, ingin tahu apakah mereka harus mulai menjilatmu untuk berjaga-jaga. Lalu kemudian kau malah melindung sekelompok _Hufflepuff,_ demi Merlin. _Kemudian_ kau berkata pada Derrick kalau dia adalah aib bagi kenangan Salazar Slytherin! Apa yang _harusnya_ kami pikirkan?

"Bahwa Topi Seleksi memutuskan untuk memasukkan aku ke dalam Asrama 'Slytherin! Cuma bercanda! Ravenclaw!' dan aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang sesuai."

Tn. Crabbe dan Tn. Goyle keduanya terkikik, menyebabkan Tn. Goyle dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kita sebaiknya cepat mencari kursi," kata Draco. Dia ragu, meluruskan diri sedikit, berbicara sedikit lebih formal. "Namun aku memang ingin melanjutkan perbincangan kita terakhir kali dan aku menerima persyaratan yang kamu ajukan."

Harry mengangguk. "Apakah kamu tak keberatan kalau aku menunggu sampai Sabtu sore? Aku sedikit ada dalam suatu kontes saat ini."

"Suatu kontes?"

"Melihat apakah aku bisa membaca seluruh buku-buku pelajaranku secepat yang dilakukan Hermione Granger."

"Granger," Draco menirukan. Matanya mengecil. "Si darah lumpur yang berpikir kalau dirinya adalah Merlin? Kalau kamu mencoba untuk menunjukkan _padanya_ maka seluruh Slytherin mendoakanmu yang _terbaik_, Potter, dan aku tak akan mengganggumu sampai Sabtu." Draco memiringkan kepalanya dengan hormat, dan berjalan pergi, dibuntuti para pengikutnya.

_Oh, ini akan jadi sebegitu menyenangkan untuk diseimbangkan, aku sudah tahu._

Ruang kelas sudah terisi dengan cepat sekarang dengan seluruh empat warna: hijau, merah, kuning, dan biru. Draco dan kedua temannya sepertinya tangah mencoba memperoleh tiga tempat duduk berjejer–yang sudah ditempati, tentu saja. Tn. Crabbe dan Tn. Goyle sudah berusaha menjulang dengan keras, namun itu sepertinya tak punya banyak pengaruh.

Harry memandang kembali ke buku Pertahanannya dan melanjutkan membaca

* * *

Pada pukul 2:35 PM, ketika kebanyakan tempat duduk sudah terisi dan tak ada orang yang sepertinya masuk, Profesor Quirrell membuat kejang seketika dan duduk tegap, dan wajahnya muncul dalam semua objek datar, putih kotak yang ditempatkan di meja-meja para murid.

Harry terkejut, dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba wajah Profesor Quirrell dan juga dengan kemiripan benda itu dengan televisi Muggle. Ada sesuatu yang nostalgis dan sedih tentangnya, itu terlihat sebegitu mirip dengan yang dia miliki di rumah namun juga itu tidak … .

"Selamat sore, murid-murid mudaku," kata Profesor Quirrell. Suaranya terdengar seperti datang dari layar di meja dan seolah berbicara langsung kepada Harry. "Selamat datang pada pelajaran pertama kalian di dalam Pertempuran Sihir, seperti sebutan yang diberikan oleh para pendiri Hogwarts; atau, seperti yang merupakan sebutannya di akhir abad dua puluh, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Ada sejumlah gerakan mencatat panik saat para murid, benar-benar tak menyangka, mengambil perkamen atau buku catatan mereka.

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Jangan repot-repot mancatat apa sebutan dari subjek ini dulu. Tak ada pertanyaan tak berguna macam itu yang akan berpengaruh pada nilai kalian dalam pelajaranku. Aku janji."

Banyak murid duduk dengan tegap mendengarnya, terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Profesor Quirrell tersenyum tipis. "Mereka dari kalian yang membuang waktu dengan membaca buku pelajaran Pertahanan tak berguna kalian–"

Seseorang membuat suara tercekat. Harry penasaran apakah itu Hermione.

"–mungkin memperoleh suatu kesan bahwa meski subjek ini disebut Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, ini sebenarnya adalah tentang bagaimana bertahan melawan Kupu-Kupu Mimpi Buruk, yang menyebabkan mimpi buruk ringan, atau Siput Asam, yang bisa melelehkan menembus dua inci balok kayu apabila dibiarkan sepanjang hari."

Profesor Quirrell berdiri, mendorong kursinya ke belakang dari meja. Layar di meja Harry mengikuti tiap gerakannya. Profesor Quirrell berjalan menuju ke depan ruang kelas, dan berseru:

"Ekor-Berduri Hungaria lebih tinggi dari selusin manusia! Dia mengeluarkan napas api sebegitu cepat dan sebegitu akurat hingga dia bisa melelehkan Snitch di tengah terbang! Satu Kutukan Pembunuh akan membereskannya!"

Ada suara tercekat dari para murid.

"Troll Gunung lebih berbahaya dari Ekor-Berduri Hungaria! Dia cukup kuat untuk menggigit menembus besi! Kulitnya cukup tangguh untuk menahan Kutukan Penghenti dan Mantra Pemotong! Indera penciumannya sebegitu tajam dia bisa mengetahui dari jauh apakah mangsanya adalah bagian dari satu kelompok, atau sendirian dan mudah diserang! Yang paling ditakuti dari semua, troll itu unik dari semua makhluk magis dalam keadaannya yang terus-menerus menjaga suatu bentuk Transfigurasi pada dirinya sendiri–dia selalu berubah menjadi badannya sendiri. Jika kalian entah bagaimana berhasil memotong tangannya dia akan menumbuhkan yang lain dalam hitungan detik! Api dan asam akan menghasilkan luka pada jaringan kulit yang akan untuk sementara waktu membingungkan kekuatan regeneratif troll–untuk satu atau dua jam! Mereka cukup cerdas untuk menggunakan gada sebagai alat! Troll gunung adalah mesin pembunuh sempurna nomor tiga dalam seluruh Alam! Satu Kutukan Pembunuh akan membereskannya!"

Para murid terlihat cukup terkejut.

Profesor Quirrell tersenyum dengan rona muram. "Alasan menyedihkan kalian untuk buku pelajaran Pertahanan akan menyarankan supaya kalian memaparkan troll gunung kepada sinar matahari, yang akan membekukannya. Ini, murid-murid mudaku, adalah jenis pengetahuan tak berguna yang tak akan kalian temukan di dalam pengajaranku. Kalian tidak akan bertemu dengan troll gunung di siang bolong! Gagasan bahwa kalian harus memanfaatkan sinar matahari untuk menghentikan mereka adalah hasil dari para penulis buku pelajaran bodoh yang mencoba untuk memamerkan pengusaan hal-hal detail mereka dengan mengorbankan praktikalitas. Hanya karena memang ada cara tak biasa untuk menghadapi troll gunung bukan berarti kalian harus benar-benar memakainya! Kutukan Pembunuh itu tak bisa ditangkis, tak bisa dihentikan, dan selalu berhasil tiap kali digunakan untuk semua yang memiliki otak. Jika, sebagai penyihir dewasa, kalian mendapati diri tak mampu menggunakan Kutukan Pembunuh, maka kalian tinggal menggunakan Apparition! Demikian juga kalau kalian menghadapi mesin pembunuh sempurna nomor dua, Dementor, kalian tinggal menggunakan Apparation!"

"Kecuali, tentu saja," kata Profesor Quirrell, suaranya sekarang lebih rendah dan lebih keras, "kalian ada di bawah pengaruh mantra anti-Apparition. Tidak, tepatnya ada satu monster yang mampu mengancam kalian ketika kalian sudah benar-benar dewasa. Satu-satunya monster paling berbahaya di seluruh dunia, sebegitu berbahayanya hingga tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mendekatinya. Penyihir Kegelapan. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan masih mampu mengancam kalian."

Bibir Profesor Quirrell membentuk garis tipis. "Aku akan dengan enggan mengajari kalian hal-hal sepele untuk mencapai nilai yang cukup agar bisa meluluskan kalian pada bagian yang diwajibkan Kementerian dalam ujian akhir tahun pertama kalian. Karena nilai pasti kalian dalam bagian ini tidak akan membuat perbedaan dalam kehdupan masa depan kalian, siapa pun yang ingin memperoleh lebih dari nilai lulus akan dipersilakan untuk membuang waktu mereka sendiri untuk mempelajari alasan menyedihkan untuk buku-buku pelajaran kita ini. Judul dari subjek ini bukanlah Pertahanan Terhadap Hama Kecil. Kalian ada di sini untuk belajar bagaimana caranya mempertahankan diri kalian sendiri melawan Ilmu Hitam. Yang artinya, mari kita memperjelas hal ini, mempertahankan diri melawan Penyihir Kegelapan. Orang-orang dengan tongkat sihir yang ingin menyakiti kalian dan yang akan sangat mungkin berhasil melakukannya kecuali kalian melukai mereka terlebih dulu! Tidak ada pertahanan tanpa menyerang! Tidak ada pertahanan tanpa pertarungan! Realitas ini dirasa terlalu kejam untuk anak berumur sebelas tahun oleh politisi gemuk, dengan upah berlebih, dan dijaga Auror yang mewajibkan kurikulum kalian. Pergi ke neraka dengan para bodoh ini! Kalian ada di sini untuk subjek yang sudah diajarkan di Hogwarts selama delapan ratus tahun! Selamat datang di Pertempuran Sihir tahun pertama kalian!"

Harry mulai bertepuk tangan. Dia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya, itu terlalu mengilhami.

Begitu Harry mulai bertepuk tangan ada respon acak dari Gryffindor, dan lebih lagi dari Slytherin, namun kebanyakan murid sepertinya terlalu terpana untuk memberi reaksi.

Profesor Quirrell membuat gerakan memotong, dan tepuk tangan seketika berhenti. "Terima kasih banyak," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Sekarang untuk praktikalitas. Aku sudah menggabungkan seluruh kelas Pertempuran Sihir tahun pertamaku menjadi satu, yang memampukanku untuk memberikan dua kali waktu pengajaran sebagai sesi Ganda–"

Ada suara-suara tercekat ngeri.

"–suatu muatan yang lebih banyak yang akan kutebus pada kalian dengan tidak memberi satu pun pekerjaan rumah."

Suara-suara tercekat ngeri terpotong seketika.

"Ya, kalian mendengarku dengan benar. Aku akan mengajari kalian untuk bertarung, bukan untuk menulis dua belas inci tentang bertarung dikumpulkan Senin."

Harry benar-benar berharap dia duduk di sebelah Hermione saat ini supaya dia bisa melihat ekspresi di wajahnya sekarang, tapi di sisi lain dia benar-benar yakin dia sudah membayangkannya dengan akurat.

Juga Harry sedang jatuh cinta. Ini akan jadi pernikahan segitiga: dia, Time-Turner, dan Profesor Quirrell.

"Untuk mereka dari kalian yang sudah memilih, aku sudah mengatur beberapa aktivitas setelah-sekolah yang aku pikir kalian akan temukan cukup menarik dan juga edukatif. Apa kalian ingin menunjukan pada dunia kemampuan kalian _sendiri_ bukannya menonton empat belas orang lain bermain Quidditch? Lebih dari tujuh bisa bertarung dalam satu pasukan tentara."

Hot _damn._

"Ini dan aktivitas setelah-sekolah lain juga akan membuatmu memperoleh poin Quirrell. Apa itu poin Quirrel, kalian tanya? Sistem poin Asrama tidak sesuai dengan kebutuhanku, karena itu membuat poin Asrama terlalu langka. Aku lebih suka membiarkan para muridku tahu seberapa baik pencapaian mereka lebih sering dari itu. Dan dalam kesempatan-kesempatan tertentu aku akan memberi kalian tes tertulis, yang akan menilai diri mereka saat kalian mengerjakan, dan jika kalian membuat terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang saling berhubungan salah, tes kalian akan menunjukkan nama-nama dari para murid yang menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan benar, dan para murid itu akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memperoleh poin Quirrell dengan membantu kalian."

… wow. Kenapa para profesor yang lain tidak memakai sistem seperti itu?

"Apa gunanya poin Quirrell, kalian ingin tahu? Untuk awalnya, sepuluh poin Quirrell akan setara dengan satu poin Asrama. Namun mereka juga akan membuat kalian layak memperoleh bantuan lain juga. Apakah kalian ingin mengerjakan ujian di waktu yang tak biasa? Apakah ada sesi yang kalian ingin lewatkan? Kalian akan temukan kalau aku bisa sangat fleksibel terhadap para murid yang sudah mengumpulkan poin Quirrell cukup banyak. Poin Quirrell akan mengendalikan kepangkatan dalam pasukan tentara. Dan untuk Natal–tepat sebelum libur Natal–aku akan mengabulkan permohonan seseorang. Perbuatan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan sekolah yang ada dalam kekuatanku, pengaruhku, dan di atas semuanya, kecerdasanku. Ya, aku dulu ditempatkan di Slytherin dan aku menawari untuk menyusun rencana licik untuk kalian, kalau itu yang dibutuhkan untuk memperoleh keinginan kalian. Permohonan ini akan diberikan pada siapa saja yang memperoleh Quirrell poin paling banyak di dalam seluruh tujuh tahun."

Itu adalah Harry.

"Sekarang tinggalkan buku-buku kalian dan barang-barang lepas di meja kalian–mereka akan aman, layarnya akan mengawasi mereka untukmu–dan turunlah ke panggung ini. Ini waktunya untuk bermain permainan yang dinamakan Siapakah Murid Paling Berbahaya di Ruang Kelas."

* * *

Harry memutar tongkat sihirnya di tangan kanannya dan berkata "_Ma-ha-su!_"

Ada "bing" bernada tinggi lagi dari bola biru melayang yang sudah Profesor Quirrell tunjuk bagi Harry sebagai targetnya. Suara yang tadi artinya tembakan sempurna, yang Harry berhasil lakukan sembilan dari sepuluh usaha terakhirnya."

Entah dari mana Profesor Quirrell berhasil menggali satu mantra yang luar biasa mudah untuk dilafalkan, _dan_ memiliki gerakan tongkat sihir yang benar-benar sederhana, _dan_ memiliki kecenderungan untuk mengenai apa pun yang saat itu sedang kamu lihat. Profesor Quirrell dengan meremehkan menyatakan bahwa pertempuran sihir akan jauh lebih sukar dari ini. Bahwa kutukan ini benar-benar tak berguna dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Bahwa itu adalah letupan sihir yang hanya sedikit teratur yang tujuan sebenarnya hanyalah untuk bidikan saja, dan itu akan menghasilkan, ketika itu sampai ke sasaran, rasa sakit yang untuk sekejap setara dengan dipukul keras di hidung. Bahwa tujuan satu-satunya dari tes ini adalah untuk melihat siapakah yang merupakan pembelajar cepat, karena Profesor Quirrell yakin tak ada yang pernah bertemu kutukan ini atau yang sama seperti ini.

Harry sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal-hal itu.

"_Ma-ha-su!_"

Satu _ledakan petir energi merah_ keluar dari tongkat sihirnya dan menyerang targetnya dan bola biru sekali lagi membuat bing yang artinya mantra itu _benar-benar bekerja baginya_.

Harry merasa seperti penyihir sejati untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia datang ke Hogwarts. Dia berharap targetnya bisa menghindar seperti bola kecil yang Ben Kenobi gunakan untuk melatih Luke, namun untuk alasan tertentu Profesor Quirrell malah menempatkan seluruh murid dan target-target dalam susunan teratur yang memastikan mereka tidak saling mengenai satu sama lain.

Jadi Harry menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, melompat ke kanan, menyentakkan tongkat sihirnya dan berbalik dan berteriak "_Ma-ha-su!_"

Ada "dong" bernada rendah yang artinya dia nyaris benar.

Harry menempatkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam kantongnya, melompat balik ke kiri dan mengambil dan menembakkan ledakan petir energi merah lain.

Bing bernada tinggi yang dihasilkan adalah satu yang dengan mudah menjadi suara paling memuaskan yang pernah dia dengar seumur hidupnya. Harry ingin berteriak dalam kemenangan sekeras-kerasnya. _AKU BISA SIHIR! TAKUTILAH DIRIKU, HUKUM FISIKA, AKU DATANG UNTUK MENYALAHIMU!_

"_Ma-ha-su!_" suara Harry keras, namun tak cukup menonjol di atas teriakan mantra-mantra senada dari sekitar panggung ruang kelas.

"Cukup," kata suara diperkeras Profesor Quirrell. (Itu tidak terdengar keras. Itu terdengar seperti volume normal datang dari belakang pundak kirimu, tak peduli di mana kamu berdiri relatif terhadap Profesor Quirrell.) "Aku lihat kalian semua sudah berhasil melakukannya paling tidak sekali sekarang." Bola target berubah merah dan mulai merayap naik menuju langit-langit.

Profesor Quirrell berdiri di atas mimbar di tengah panggung, mencondongkan tubuh sedikit di meja guru dengan satu tangan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian," kata Profesor Quirrell, "bahwa kita akan memainkan permainan yang dinamakan Siapakah Murid Paling Berbahaya di Ruang Kelas. Ada satu orang murid dalam ruang kelas ini yang menguasai Kutukan Serang Sederhana Sumeria lebih cepat dari yang lain–"

Oh blah blah blah.

"–dan melanjutkan untuk membantu tujuh orang murid lain. Yang untuknya dia sudah memperoleh tujuh poin Quirrell pertama yang diberikan untuk tahun kalian. Majulah, Hermione Granger. Ini adalah babak selanjutnya dari permainan."

Hermione Granger mulai berjalan maju, ekspresi bercampur antara penuh kemenangan dan kecemasan ada di wajahnya. Para Ravenclaw melihat dengan bangga, para Slytherin dengan melotot, dan Harry dengan kejengkelan murni. Harry sudah melakukannya dengan baik kali ini. Dia mungkin malah ada di paruh atas kelas, sekarang saat semua orang dihadapkan dengan mantra asing dan Harry sudah membaca selesai _Magical Theory _oleh Adalbert Waffling. Dan masih _Hermione melakukannya dengan lebih baik_.

Di suatu tempat di belakang pikiran Harry ada ketakutan bahwa Hermione memang sederhananya lebih pintar dari dirinya.

Namun untuk sekarang, Harry akan menggantungkan harapannya pada fakta yang diketahui bahwa (a) Hermione sudah membaca jauh lebih banyak dari buku-buku pelajaran standar dan (b) Adalbert Waffling adalah cecunguk tanpa inspirasi yang menulis _Magical Theory_ untuk memenuhi hawa nafsu para dewan sekolah yang tak banyak memikirkan para anak umur sebelas tahun.

Hermione sampai di mimbar tengah dan melangkah naik.

"Hermione Granger menguasai mantra yang sepenuhnya asing dalam dua menit, hampir satu menit lebih cepat dari runner-up selanjutnya." Profesor Quirrell berputar perlahan di tempatnya untuk melihat seluruh murid yang memandang mereka. "Bisakah kecerdasan Miss Granger membuatnya menjadi murid paling berbahaya di ruang kelas ini? Bagaimana? Apa pendapat kalian?"

Sepertinya tidak ada yang memikirkan apa pun saat ini. Bahkan Harry tak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Mari kita cari tahu, ayo?" kata Profesor Quirrell. Dia berbalik menghadap Hermione, dan menunjuk pada kelas yang lebih luas. "Pilih murid mana pun yang kamu mau dan lemparkan Kutukan Serang Sederhana padanya."

Hermione terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayolah," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan halus. "Kau sudah melemparkan mantra ini dengan sempurna lebih dari lima puluh kali. Ini tidak melukai secara permanen atau bahkan sesakit itu. Itu hanya sesakit seperti pukulan keras dan terasa hanya beberapa detik saja." Suara Profesor Quirrell bertambah sulit. "Ini adalah perintah langsung dari profesormu, Miss Granger. Pilih satu target dan lemparkan Kutukan Serang Sederhana."

Wajah Hermione kacau dalam kengerian dan tongkat sihirnya bergetar dalam tangannya. Jari-jari Harry juga mengepal tongkat sihirnya dengan keras dalam simpati. Walaupun dia bisa melihat hal yang Profesor Quirrell coba sampaikan.

"Kalau kamu _tidak_ mengangkat tongkat sihirmu dan melempar mantra, Miss Granger, kau akan kehilangan satu poin Quirrell."

Harry memandang ke arah Hermione, berusaha membuat Hermione rela melihat ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya dengan perlahan mengetuk dadanya sendiri. _Pilih aku, aku tak takut … ._

Tongkat sihir Hermione berkedut di tangannya; kemudian wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang, dan dia menurunkan tongkat sihirnya ke sisinya.

"Tidak," kata Hermione Granger.

Suaranya tenang, dan biarpun itu tidak lantang, semua orang mendengarnya dalam kesunyian.

"Kalau begitu aku harus mengurangi satu poin darimu," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Ini adalah satu tes, dan kamu sudah gagal."

Kata-kata tadi menjangkau Hermione. Harry bisa melihatnya. Namun Hermione menjaga bahunya tetap tegap.

Suara Profesor Quirrell terasa simpatik dan seperti mengisi seluruh ruangan. "Mengetahui hal-hal tidak selalu cukup, Miss Granger. Jika kamu tak mampu memberi dan menerima tindak kekerasan dalam tujuan untuk menyingkirkan musuhmu, maka kamu tidak akan bisa mempertahankan dirimu sendiri dan kamu tidak akan lulus Pertahanan. Silakan bergabung kembali dengan teman sekelasmu."

Hermione berjalan kembali menuju kumpulan para Ravenclaw. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan Harry, untuk suatu alasan aneh, ingin untuk mulai bertepuk tangan. Walaupun Profesor Quirrell memang _benar_.

"Jadi," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Sudah jelas bahwa Hermione Granger bukanlah murid paling berbahaya di ruang kelas ini. Siapa menurut kalian yang benar-benar merupakan orang paling berbahaya di sini?–selain aku, tentu saja."

Bahkan tanpa berpikir, Harry berputar untuk melihat ke arah kontingen Slytherin.

"Draco, dari Keluarga Malfoy yang Terhormat dan Paling Tua," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Sepertinya banyak dari sesama temanmu yang melihat ke arahmu. Silakan maju, kalau kamu mau."

Draco melakukannya, berjalan dengan kebanggaan tertentu pada pendukungnya. Dia melangkah ke atas mimbar dan melihat kepada Profesor Quirrell dengan senyuman.

"Tn. Malfoy," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tembak."

Harry akan mencoba menghentikannya kalau memang ada waktu namun dalam satu gerakan halus Draco berputar ke arah kontingen Ravenclaw dan mengangkat tongkatnya dan berkata "_Mahasu!_" seolah itu cuma satu suku kata dan Hermione berkata "Ow!" dan semua selesai.

"Serangan bagus," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Dua poin Quirrell untukmu. Tapi katakan padaku, kenapa kamu menembak Miss Granger?"

Ada satu jeda.

Akhirnya Draco berkata, "Karena dialah yang paling menonjol."

Bibir Profesor Quirrell berubah menjadi senyum tipis. "Dan itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Draco Malfoy berbahaya. Kalau dia memilih yang lain, anak itu akan lebih mungkin untuk tersinggung karena dikucilkan, dan Tn. Malfoy mungkin akan membuat musuh. Dan meski Tn. Malfoy mungkin memberi pembenaran lain atas pemilihan Hermione, itu tidak memberinya tujuan apa pun selain mengasingkan beberapa dari kalian, meski yang lain sudah menyorakinya entah dia mengatakan apa pun atau tidak sama sekali. Yang mengatakan bahwa Tn. Malfoy berbahaya karena dia tahu siapa yang harus diserang dan siapa yang tidak boleh diserang, bagaimana membuat teman dan menghindari membuat musuh. Dua poin Quirrell lagi untukmu, Tn. Malfoy. Dan karena kamu sudah mendemonstrasikan kebijakan yang bisa dicontoh dari Slytherin, aku pikir Asrama milik Salazar juga pantas menerima satu poin juga. Kamu boleh bergabung kembali dengan teman-temanmu."

Draco membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan kembali ke kontingen Slytherin. Beberapa tepuk tangan datang dari para jubah warna hijau, namun Profesor Quirrell membuat gerakan memotong dan kesunyian muncul lagi.

"Sepertinya permainan kita sudah selesai," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Dan tetap masih ada satu orang murid dalam ruang kelas ini yang lebih berbahaya dari keturunan Malfoy."

Dan _sekarang_ untuk suatu alasan tertentu ada sebegitu banya orang yang memandang ke arah … .

"Harry Potter. Silakan maju."

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

Harry dengan bimbang berjalan menuju tempat di mana Profesor Quirrell berdiri di atas mimbarnya, masih sedikit condong di atas meja gurunya.

Kegugupan dari ditempatkan di pusat perhatian sepertinya menajamkan akal Harry saat dia mendekati mimbar, dan pikirannya mencari-cari kemungkinan atas apa yang Profesor Quirrell mungkin pikirkan yang bisa mendemonstrasikan sifat berbahaya Harry. Apakah dia diminta untuk melemparkan mantra? Untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan?

Mendemonstrasikan kekebalan yang harusnya dia punyai terhadap Kutukan Pembunuh? Tentu Profesor Quirrell terlalu cerdas untuk _itu_ … .

Harry berhenti sebelum sampai mimbar, dan Profesor Quirrell tidak memintanya untuk lebih dekat.

"Yang ironis adalah," kata Profesor Quirrell, "kalian semua melihat pada orang yang tepat untuk alasan yang benar-benar salah. Kalian berpikir," bibir Profesor Quirrell miring, "bahwa Harry sudah mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, jadi harusnya dia sangat berbahaya. Bah. Dia baru berumur satu tahun. Apa pun permainan takdir yang membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan sangat kecil kemungkinannya berhubungan dengan kemampuan Tn. Potter sebagai petarung. Namun setelah aku mendengar rumor-rumor tentang seorang Ravenclaw menghadapi lima Slytherin yang lebih tua, aku mewawancarai beberapa saksi mata dan sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Harry Potter akan jadi murid paling berbahayaku."

Satu sentakan adrenalin mengaliri sistem Harry, membuatnya berdiri lebih tegap. Dia tidak tahu kesimpulan apa yang diambil Profesor Quirrell, tapi itu tak mungkin bagus.

"Ah, Profesor Quirrell–" Harry mulai berkata.

Profesor Quirrell terlihat geli. "Kamu berpikir kalau aku mencapai suatu jawaban yang salah, bukan begitu, Tn. Potter? Kamu akan belajar untuk memberi prasangka yang lebih baik tentang_ku_." Profesor Quirrell menegakkan diri dari posisi condongnya di meja. "Tn. Potter, semua benda memiliki kegunaan biasa mereka sendiri. Beri aku sepuluh kegunaan tak biasa dari objek-objek di ruangan ini untuk pertarungan!"

Untuk sesaat Harry menjadi terdiam oleh keterkejutan semata, murni karena merasa dipahami.

Dan kemudian ide-ide mulai meluap keluar.

"Ada meja-meja yang cukup berat untuk bisa dianggap mematikan jika dijatuhkan dari ketinggian tertentu. Ada kursi-kursi dengan kaki metal yang mampu menusuk seseorang apabila diberikan tenaga yang cukup. Udara di dalam ruang kelas ini akan berbahaya dengan ketiadaannya, karena orang akan mati dalam ruang hampa udara, dan itu bisa menjadi media penyebar gas beracun."

Harry harus berhenti untuk mengambil napas, dan kepada hal itu Profesor Quirrel berkata:

"Itu tiga. Kamu perlu sepuluh. Semua yang lain di sini pikir kamu sudah memakai seluruh isi ruang kelas."

"_Ha!_ Lantai bisa dihilangkan untuk membuat lubang dengan paku runcing di dasarnya, langit-langit bisa diruntuhkan pada seseorang, dinding bisa menjadi material mentah untuk dilakukan Transfigurasi menjadi bermacam benda-benda mematikan–pisau, misalnya."

"Itu enam. Namun tentunya kamu sudah mulai mengais-ngais hal untuk disebut sekarang?"

"Aku bahkan belum mulai! Coba lihat semua manusia ini! Membuat seorang Gryffindor menyerang musuh adalah kegunaan _biasa_, tentu saja–"

"Aku tidak akan menghitung yang itu."

"–namun darah mereka juga bisa dipakai untuk menenggelamkan seseorang. Ravenclaw terkenal karena otak mereka, namun organ dalam mereka juga bisa dijual di pasar gelap untuk uang yang cukup untuk menyewa pembunuh bayaran. Slytherin bukan hanya berguna sebagai pembunuh, mereka juga bisa dilemparkan dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi untuk menghancurkan musuh. Dan Hufflepuff, selain merupakan pekerja keras, juga memiliki tulang-tulang yang bisa dikeluarkan, ditajamkan, dan dipakai untuk menusuk seseorang."

Di saat ini para murid yang lain memandang Harry dalam suatu kengerian. Bahkan para Slytherin terlihat terkejut.

"Itu sepuluh, walau aku sedang murah hati dalam mengizinkan yang bagian Ravenclaw tadi, untuk nilai tambahan, satu poin Quirrell untuk tiap penggunaan objek di ruangan ini yang belum kamu sebutkan." Profesor Quirrell mengistimewakan Harry dengan senyuman yang menemani. "Para murid yang lain pikir kamu ada dalam masalah sekarang, karena kamu sudah menyebut semuanya kecuali target-target dan kamu tak punya ide apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan benda-benda itu."

"Bah! Aku sudah menyebut semua manusianya, tapi tidak jubahku, yang bisa dipakai untuk mencekik seorang musuh jika dibungkuskan cukup erat di kepala mereka, atau jubah Hermione Granger, yang bisa dipotong memanjang dan diikat menjadi tali dan dipakai untuk menggantung seseorang, atau jubah Draco Malfoy, yang bisa dipakai untuk memulai kebakaran–"

"Tiga poin," kata ProfesorQuirrell, "jangan sebut pakaian sekarang."

"Tongkat sihirku bisa dijejalkan ke otak musuh melalui lubang mata mereka." Dan seseorang membuat suara tercekat ngeri.

"Empat poin, jangan pakai tongkat sihir."

"Jam tanganku bisa membuat seseorang tak bisa bernapas bila dimasukkan ke tenggorokan mereka–"

"Lima poin, dan cukup."

"Hmph," kata Harry. "Sepuluh poin Quirrell untuk satu poin Asrama, ya? Kamu harusnya membiarkanku meneruskannya sampai aku memenangkan Piala Asrama, aku bahkan belum mulai pada penggunaan tak biasa atas semua yang ada di kantongku," atau kantong mokeskin itu sendiri dan dia tak bisa menyebut tentang Time-Turner atau Jubah Gaib namun pasti ada _sesuatu_ yang bisa dia katakan tentang bola-bola merah itu … .

"_Cukup_, Tn. Potter. Nah, apa kalian semua pikir bisa memahami apa yang membuat Tn. Potter jadi murid paling berbahaya di ruang kelas ini?"

Ada gumaman rendah satu pendapat.

"Katakan dengan keras, tolong. Terry Boot, apa yang membuat teman sekamarmu ini berbahaya?"

"Ah ... um ... dia kreatif?"

"_Salah!_" teriak Profesor Quirrel, dan kepalannya jatuh dengan tajam ke atas mejanya dengan suara yang diperkeras yang membuat semua orang melompat. "Seluruh ide Tn. Potter lebih buruk dari tak berguna!"

Harry mulai terkejut.

"Menyingkirkan lantainya untuk membuat lubang berpaku? Menggelikan! Dalam pertarungan kalian tak punya waktu persiapan macam itu dan kalaupun kalian memang punya akan ada ratusan cara penggunaan yang lebih baik! Melakukan Transfigurasi atas material dari dinding? Tn. Potter tidak bisa melakukan Transfigurasi! Tn. Potter hanya mempunyai satu saja ide yang dia bisa pakai secepatnya, saat ini tanpa persiapan panjang atau musuh yang mau bekerjasama atau sihir yang dia tidak tahu. Ide itu adalah untuk menjejalkan tongkat sihirnya ke lubang mata musuh. Yang akan lebih mungkin untuk mematahkan tongkat sihirnya daripada membunuh lawan! Pendeknya, Tn. Potter, aku takut kalau proposalmu semuanya jelek."

"Apa?" kata Harry tersinggung. "Kamu _meminta_ ide tak biasa, bukan yang praktikal! Aku berpikir di luar kotak! Bagaimana _kamu_ menggunakan sesuatu di ruang kelas ini untuk membunuh seseorang?"

Ekspresi Profesor Quirrell tak sependapat, namun ada senyuman terbelit di sekeliling matanya. "Tn. Potter, aku tak pernah mengatakan padamu untuk _membunuh_. Ada waktu dan tempat untuk membiarkan musuhmu hidup, dan di dalam ruang kelas Hogwarts biasanya adalah tempat macam itu. Namun untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, pukul mereka di leher dengan pinggiran kursi."

Ada beberapa suara tawa dari para Slytherin, namun mereka tertawa bersama Harry, bukan ke arah Harry.

Semua yang lain terlihat cukup ketakutan.

"Tapi Tn. Potter sekarang sudah mendemonstrasikan kenapa dia adalah murid paling berbahaya di ruang kelas ini. Saya meminta beberapa penggunaan tak biasa atas benda-benda di ruangan ini untuk pertempuran. Tn. Potter bisa saja mengusulkan menggunakan meja untuk menangkis kutukan, atau menggunakan kursi untuk menyandung musuh yang datang, atau membungkus kain di sekeliling tangannya untuk membuat perisai dadakan. Namun, setiap kegunaan yang Tn. Potter sebut semuanya menyerang bukannya bertahan, dan semuanya mematikan atau berpotensi mematikan."

Apa? Tunggu, itu tak mungkin benar … . Harry mengalami kepeningan tiba-tiba saat dia mencoba mengingat apa tepatnya yang dia sarankan, tentunya ada satu contoh yang bertentangan … .

"Dan itu," kata Profesor Quirrell, "adalah kenapa ide-ide Tn. Potter jadi sebegitu aneh dan tak berguna–karena dia harus mencari jauh ke wilayah impraktikal untuk memenuhi standarnya dari _membunuh musuh_. Untuknya, tiap ide yang tak mampu memenuhi standar tadi tidak layak untuk dipertimbangkan. Ini mencerminkan suatu kualitas yang kita bisa sebut sebagai _niat membunuh_. Aku mempunyainya. Harry Potter memilikinya, yang merupakan alasan kenapa dia mampu menghadapi lima Slytherin yang lebih tua. Draco Malfoy tidak punya, masih belum. Tn. Malfoy tak akan menciut dengan pembicaraan biasa tentang pembunuhan, namun dia juga terkejut–ya kamu terkejut Tn. Malfoy, aku tadi memperhatikan wajahmu–ketika Tn. Potter menjabarkan bagaimana menggunakan tubuh teman sekelasnya sebagai material mentah. Ada sensor-sensor di dalam pikiran kalian yang membuat kalian tersentak dari pikiran macam itu. Tn. Potter berpikir _murni_ tentang membunuh musuh, dia akan menyambar apa pun untuk melakukannya, dia tidak tersentak, sensornya tidak aktif. Walapun kejeniusan mudanya masih belum disiplin dan impraktikal hingga membuatnya tak berguna, _niat membunuh_nya membuat Harry Potter menjadi Murid Paling Berbahaya di Ruang Kelas. Satu poin terakhir untuknya –tidak, mari kita buat itu jadi satu poin untuk Ravenclaw–untuk hal yang wajib dimiliki oleh penyihir petarung sejati."

Mulut Harry terbuka lebar dalam keadaan terkejut kelu saat dia dengan panik mencari sesuatu untuk dikatakan mengenai ini. _Itu jelas-jelas bukan apa aku ini!_

Namun dia bisa melihat bahwa murid-murid lain mulai mempercayainya. Pikiran Harry membolak-balik menyusuri kemungkinan-kemungkinan bantahan dan tak menemukan apa pun yang bisa melawan suara otoritas dari Profesor Quirrell. Yang terbaik yang bisa Harry temukan cuma "Aku bukan seorang psikopat, aku cuma sangat kreatif" dan itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang memberi pertanda buruk. Dia perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga, sesuatu yang akan membuat orang-orang berhenti dan mempertimbangkan ulang–

"Dan sekarang," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tn. Potter. Tembak."

Tak ada yang terjadi, tentu saja.

"Ah, yah,"kata Profesor Quirrell. Dia menghela napas. "Aku pikir kita semua harus memulai dari satu tempat. Tn. Potter, pilih murid mana pun yang kamu mau untuk Kutukan Serang Sederhana. Kamu_ akan_ melakukannya sebelum aku membubarkan kelasmu hari ini. Jika kamu tidak lakukan, aku akan mulai mengurangi poin Asrama, dan akan terus mengurangi sampai kamu melakukannya."

Harry dengan hati-hati mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Dia paling tidak harus melakukan sampai sejauh itu, atau Profesor Quirrell akan mulai mengurangi poin Asrama saat itu juga.

Perlahan, seperti di atas piring pemanggang, Harry berputar menghadapi para Slytherin.

Dan mata Harry bertemu dengan mata Draco.

Draco Malfoy tak terlihat sedikit pun takut. Si bocah berambut pirang tidak memberikan tanda yang terlihat atas persetujuan seperti yang Harry berikan pada Hermione, namun kemudian dia tak bisa diharapkan untuk melakukan itu. Slytherin lain akan menganggap hal itu sedikit janggal.

"Kenapa bimbang?" kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tentu hanya ada satu pilihan yang jelas."

"Ya," kata Harry. "Hanya satu pilihan yang _jelas_."

Harry memutar tongkatnya dan merkata "_Ma-ha-su!_"

Ada kesunyian pekat dalam ruang kelas.

Harry mengebaskan tangan kirinya, mencoba menyingkirkan sengatan yang tersisa di sana.

Ada kesunyian lebih banyak.

Akhirnya Profesor Quirrell mendesah. "Ya, cukup cerdik, namun ada pelajaran yang harus diajarkan dan kau menghindarinya. Satu poin dari Ravenclaw karena memamerkan kecerdasanmu sendiri dengan mengorbankan tujuan sebenarnya. Kelas dibubarkan."

Dan sebelum ada lainnya yang bisa berkata apa pun, Harry menyanyikan:

"Cuma bercanda! RAVENCLAW!"

Ada diam untuk sesaat setelah itu, suatu suara orang-orang berpikir, dan kemudian gumaman-gumaman mulai dan dengan cepat naik menjadi gemuruh percakapan.

Harry berbalik menghadap Profesor Quirrell, mereka berdua perlu berbicara–

Quirrell sudah terkulai dan berjalan lesu kembali ke kursinya.

Tidak. Tak bisa diterima. Mereka _benar-benar_ perlu bicara. Buang aksi zombie itu, Profesor Quirrell mungkin akan bangun jika Harry menusuknya beberapa kali. Harry mulai maju–

_SALAH  
JANGAN  
IDE BURUK_

Harry goyah dan berhenti di jalurnya, merasa pening.

Dan kemudian kawanan Ravenclaw turun ke arahnya dan diskusi dimulai.


	17. Menemukan Hipotesisnya

You have always been J. K. Rowling.

Catatan sejarah: dalam penanggalan Roman, "ides" dari suatu bulan merujuk pada hari ke lima belas bulan Maret, Mei, Juli, dan Oktober, dan pada hari ke tiga belas bulan lainnya.

* * *

_"Kamu mulai melihat polanya, mendengar irama dari dunia ini."_

* * *

Kamis.

Kalau kamu ingin spesifik, 7:24 am pada Kamis pagi.

Harry sedang duduk di ranjangnya, satu buku pelajaran tergeletak di tangan tak bergeraknya.

Harry baru saja memperoleh suatu ide untuk uji eksperimen yang _benar-benar brilian_.

Itu artinya menunggu satu jam tambahan untuk sarapan, namun itulah kenapa dia memiliki sereal batang. Tidak, ide ini benar-benar harus diuji secepatnya, sesegera mungkin, sekarang.

Harry meminggirkan buku pelajarannya, melompat keluar dari ranjang, berlari mengelilingi ranjangnya, menarik keluar tangga menuju tingkat bawah tanah dalam kopernya, berlari menuruni tangga, dan mulai memindahkan kotak-kotak buku. (Dia memang harus beres-beres dan mencari lemari buku suatu saat namun dia ada di tengah-tengah kontes membaca buku pelajaran dengan Hermione dan masih ketinggalan jadi dia tak punya waktu.)

Harry menemukan buku yang dia cari dan berlari ke atas.

Anak-anak lain sudah bersiap-siap turun untuk sarapan di Aula Besar dan memulai hari.

"Maafkan aku bisakah kamu melakukan sesuatu untukku?" kata Harry. Dia membolak-balik di sekitar indeks buku itu saat dia bicara, menemukan halaman berisi sepuluh ribu bilangan prima pertama, membuka halaman itu, dan menyodorkan buku itu pada Anthony Goldstein. "Pilih dua bilangan yang terdiri dari tiga digit dari daftar ini. Jangan beritahu aku apa bilangan-bilangan itu. Langsung saja kamu kalikan mereka berdua dan beritahu aku hasilnya. Oh, dan bisakah kamu melakukan penghitungannya dua kali untuk memeriksa ulang? Tolong pastikan kamu benar-benar memperoleh jawaban yang benar, aku tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi padaku atau alam semesta jika kamu membuat kesalahan dalam mengalikan."

Adalah sangat menjelaskan banyak tentang kehidupan macam apa yang terjadi dalam kamar itu sepanjang beberapa hari ini hingga Anthony bahkan tidak repot-repot menanyakan sesuatu seperti "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba panik?" atau "Itu sepertinya sesuatu yang aneh, apa alasanmu untuk meminta hal ini?" atau "Apa maksudmu, kamu tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi pada alam semesta?'

Anthony tanpa bicara menerima buku itu dan mengeluarkan satu perkamen dan pena bulu. Harry berbalik dan menutup matanya, memastikan untuk tak melihat apa pun, menari maju mundur dan melompat naik dan turun dengan tak sabar. Dia punya buku catatan dan pensil mekanik dan sudah siap untuk menulis.

"Oke," kata Anthony, "Seratus delapan puluh satu ribu, empat ratus dua puluh sembilan."

Harry menulis 181.429. dia mengulangi apa yang baru saja dia tulis, dan Anthony membenarkan.

Kemudian Harry berlari turun ke tingkat bawah tanah dari kopernya, melirik jam tangannya (jamnya menyebutkan 4:28 yang artinya 7:28) dan kemudian menutup matanya.

Sekitar tiga puluh detik kemudian, Harry mendengar suara langkah kaki, diikuti dengan suara tingkat bawah tanah kopernya tertutup. (Harry tidak khawatir kehabisan napas. Mantra Penyegar Udara otomatis sudah jadi bagian dari apa yang akan kamu terima kalau kamu bersedia membeli koper yang benar-benar bagus. Bukankah sihir itu luar biasa, dia tak perlu khawatir tentang biaya listrik.)

Dan ketika Harry membuka matanya, dia melihat apa yang dia harapkan untuk lihat, secarik kertas terlipat yang tertinggal di lantai, hadiah dari diri masa depannya.

Namai secarik kertas tadi "Kertas-2".

Harry merobek secarik kertas dari buku catatannya.

Namai itu "Kertas-1". Itu adalah, tentu saja, secarik kertas yang sama. Kamu bahkan bisa melihat, kalau kamu melihat dengan saksama, bahwa pinggiran bekas robekannya sama persis.

Harry mengulang lagi dalam pikirannya algoritma yang akan dia ikuti.

Jika Harry membuka Kertas-2 dan itu kosong, maka dia akan menulis "101 x 101" di Kertas-1, melipatnya, belajar selama satu jam, kembali ke masa lalu, meninggalkan Kertas-1 (yang kemudian akan menjadi Kertas-2), dan keluar dari tingkat bawah tanah untuk bergabung dengan rekan sekamarnya makan sarapan.

Jika Harry membuka Kertas-2 dan itu memiliki dua angka di dalamnya, Harry akan mengalikan kedua angka itu.

Jika hasilnya sama dengan 181.429, Harry akan menuliskan kedua angka itu pada Kertas-1 dan mengirim Kertas-1 kembali ke masa lalu.

Kalau tidak Harry akan menambah 2 pada angka di kanan dan menuliskan pasangan bilangan yang baru pada Kertas-1. Kecuali kalau itu membuat bilangan di kanan lebih besar dari 997, yang dalam kasus itu Harry akan menambah 2 pada bilangan di kiri dan menulis 101 di kanan.

Dan jika Kertas-2 berkata 997 x 997, Harry akan meninggalkan Kertas-1 tetap kosong.

Yang artinya bahwa satu-satunya kemungkinan putaran waktu yang _stabil_ adalah putaran waktu di mana di dalam Kertas-2 memiliki dua faktorisasi prima dari 181.429.

Jika ini berhasil, Harry bisa memakainya untuk memperoleh segala macam jawaban yang mudah untuk diperiksa kebenarannya namun sukar untuk ditemukan. Dia tidak akan _hanya_ membuktikan kalau P=NP begitu kamu memiliki Time-Turner, trik ini _lebih umum_ dari itu. Harry bisa menggunakannya untuk mencari kombinasi dari kunci-kunci kombinasi, atau beragam kata sandi. Mungkin bahkan menemukan pintu masuk ke Kamar Rahasia Slytherin, jika Harry bisa membuat suatu cara sistematis untuk menjabarkan seluruh lokasi di dalam Hogwarts. Itu akan jadi kecurangan yang amat keren bahkan menurut standar kecurangan Harry.

Harry mengambil Kertas-2 dalam tangannya yang bergetar, dan membukanya.

Kertas-2 berkata dalam tulisan tangan yang sedikit gemetar:

JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN WAKTU

Harry menuliskan "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN WAKTU" di Kertas-1 dalam tulisan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, melipatnya dengan rapi dan memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan eksperimen brilian atas Waktu sampai dia paling tidak berumur lima belas tahun.

Sejauh pengetahuan Harry, itu adalah hasil eksperimen paling menakutkan dalam seluruh sejarah sains.

Entah kenapa terasa sulit untuk Harry berkonsentrasi dalam membaca buku-buku pelajarannya selama sejam kemudian.

Seperti itulah bagaimana hari Kamis Harry dimulai.

* * *

Kamis.

Kalau kamu ingin spesifik, 3:32 pm pada Kamis sore.

Harry dan semua pemuda tahun pertama lainnya berada di lapangan berumput bersama Madam Hooch, berdiri di samping persediaan sapu. Para gadis akan belajar terbang secara terpisah. Rupanya, untuk alasan tertentu, para gadis tak mau belajar bagaimana caranya terbang di atas sapu apabila ada anak laki-laki.

Harry merasa sedikit goyah sepanjang hari. Dia sepertinya tak bisa berhenti penasaran bagaimana bisa putaran waktu stabil yang _itu_ yang sudah terpilih dari apa yang merupakan, apabila dipikir kembali, suatu ruang kemungkinan yang cukup besar.

Juga: serius, _sapu?_ Dia akan terbang menaiki sesuatu, yang pada dasarnya, satu segmen garis? Bukankah itu sedikit banyak suatu bentuk yang paling tak stabil yang bisa kau temukan, selain mencoba berpegangan pada titik kelereng? Siapa yang memilih desain _itu_ untuk alat terbang, dari semua kemungkinan? Harry tadinya berharap kalau itu cuma kiasan, tapi tidak, mereka sedang berdiri di depan apa yang terlihat bagi semua yang ada di dunia sebagai sapu dapur kayu biasa. Apakah seseorang sudah terjebak pada ide sapu terbang dan tak mampu untuk mempertimbangkan yang lain? Itu harusnya yang sudah terjadi. Tidak mungkin bahwa desain _optimal_ untuk membersihkan dapur dan terbang akan tanpa sengaja serupa jika kamu mengerjakan mereka berdua dari awal.

Itu adalah hari yang cerah dengan langit biru terang dan matahari terang benderang yang memohon untuk masuk ke matamu dan membuatnya tak mungkin untuk melihat, kalau kamu mencoba untuk terbang mengitari langit. Tanahnya saat ini terasa enak dan kering, beraroma matang, dan entah kenapa terasa sangat, sangat keras di bawah sepatu Harry.

Harry terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa kelompok persekutuan terkecil atas anak umur sebelas memang diharapkan untuk mempelajari ini dan ini tidak sesulit itu.

"Julurkan tangan kanan kalian ke atas sapu, atau tangan kiri kalau kalian kidal," kata Madam Hooch. "Dan ucapkan, NAIK!"

"NAIK!" semua berteriak.

Sapu itu langsung melompat dengan penuh semangat ke tangan Harry.

Yang menempatkannya di peringkat atas kelas, untuk kali pertama. Sepertinya mengucapkan "NAIK!" itu lebih sukar dari kelihatannya, dan kebanyakan sapu cuma berguling-guling di tanah atau malah berusaha menjauh dari calon pengendaranya.

(Tentu saja Harry berani bertaruh bahwa Hermione sudah melakukan paling tidak sama baiknya ketika tiba waktunya untuk mencoba, lebih awal hari itu. Tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang _dia_ kuasai dalam percobaan pertama yang akan mencengangkan Hermione, dan kalaupun _ada_ dan itu ternyata adalah _mengendarai sapu_ bukannya sesuatu yang intelektual, Harry lebih baik mati saja.)

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk semuanya memperoleh sapu di hadapan mereka. Madam Hooch menunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana cara menaiki dan kemudian berjalan mengelilingi lapangan, memperbaiki pegangan dan kuda-kuda. Sepertinya bahkan di antara beberapa anak yang diizinkan terbang di rumah, mereka tidak diajari bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan benar.

Madam Hooch mengamati bocah-bocah di lapangan, dan mengangguk. "Sekarang, waktu aku meniup peluitku, kalian menjejak ke tanah, keras-keras."

Harry menelan keras, mencoba meredam perasaan mual di perutnya.

"Pegang erat-erat sapu kalian, naik kira-kira semeter, kemudian langsung turun lagi dengan cara agak membungkuk ke depan. Perhatikan peluit—tiga—dua–"

Salah satu dari sapu-sapu meluncur naik, ditemani teriakan seorang anak laki-laki–teriakan ngeri, bukan gembira. Anak itu berputar dalam kecepatan yang mengerikan saat dia naik, mereka hanya melihat sekilas wajah putihnya–

Seolah dalam gerak lambat, Harry melompat turun dari sapunya sendiri dan mencari tongkat sihirnya, walau dia tak benar-benar tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan benda itu, dia tepatnya sudah menerima dua sesi Mantra dan yang terakhir _memang_ tentang Mantra Penerbang tapi Harry hanya mempu menggunakan mantra itu dengan sukses satu kali dari tiga percobaan dan dia jelas tak mampu mengangkat satu orang–

_Jika ada kekuatan tersembunyi di dalamku, biarkan itu menyatakan dirinya SEKARANG!_

"Kembali, nak!" teriak Madam Hooch (yang harusnya merupakan instruksi paling tak membantu yang bisa dibayangkan untuk menghadapi sapu hilang kendali, dari _instruktur terbang_, dan bagian dari otak Harry yang benar-benar otomatis menambahkan Madam Hooch dalam daftarnya yang berisi para bodoh).

Dan bocah itu terlempar dari sapunya.

Dia sepertinya bergerak sangat lambat menembus udara, awalnya.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" jerit Harry.

Mantranya gagal. Dia bisa merasakannya gagal.

Ada THUD dan suara sesuatu patah di tempat jauh, dan bocah itu tergeletak tengkurap di rumput dalam gundukan.

Harry menaruh kembali tongkat sihirnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Dia tiba di samping si bocah bersamaan dengan Madam Hooch, dan Harry menjangkau kantongnya dan mencoba mengingat oh tuhan apa namanya ya sudah dia coba saja "Kotak Penyembuh!" dan itu muncul di tangannya dan–

"Pergelangan tangannya patah," kata Madam Hooch. "Tenang, nak, dia cuma patah pergelangan tangan saja!"

Ada suatu pergerakan mental tiba-tiba saat pikiran Harry keluar dari Mode Panik.

Kotak Penyembuhan Darurat Plus tergeletak terbuka di depannya, dan ada semprotan api likuid di tangan Harry, yang akan menjaga otak bocah itu teroksigenasi kalau dia mematahkan lehernya.

"Ah … ." Harry berkata dalam suara yang sedikit bergetar. Jantungnya berdebar sebegitu keras hingga dia nyaris tak bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri bernapas terengah-engah. "Tulang patah … benar … Benang Pengatur?"

"Itu hanya untuk keadaan darurat saja," bentak Madam Hooch. "Singkirkan itu, dia baik-baik saja." Dia mencondongkan diri pada si bocah, menawarinya bantuan untuk berdiri. "Ayo, nak, tidak apa-apa, bangunlah!"

"Kau tidak benar-benar akan menyuruhnya mengendarai sapu lagi kan?" kata Harry dengan ngeri.

Madam Hooch memberi Harry tatapan tajam. "Tentu saja tidak!" dia menarik bocah itu berdiri memakai tangannya yang tidak patah–Harry melihat dengan terkejut bahwa bocah itu adalah Neville Longbottom _lagi_, ada apa _dengan_nya?–dan Madam Hooch berbalik kepada semua anak-anak yang melihat. "Tak seorang pun dari kalian boleh bergerak sementara aku membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit. Biarkan sapu-sapu itu di tanah, kalau tidak, kalian akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts sebelum kalian sempat mengucapkan 'Quidditch'. Ayo, Nak."

Dan Madam Hooch berjalan pergi bersama Neville, yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan mencoba mengendalikan isakan tangisnya.

Ketika mereka sudah tak terdengar, salah satu dari para Slytherin mulai terkikik.

Yang memulai murid lainnya.

Harry berbalik dan memandang ke arah mereka. Itu sepertinya adalah waktu yang baik untuk mengingat beberapa wajah.

Dan Harry melihat Draco berjalan ke arahnya, ditemani Tn. Crabbe dan Tn. Goyle. Tn. Crabbe tidak tersenyum. Tn. Goyle jelas iya. Draco sendiri mengenakan wajah yang sangat terkendali yang berkedut sesekali, yang dari mana Harry simpulkan kalau Draco menganggap itu semua menggelikan namun tak melihat keuntungan politik yang bisa diambil dengan tertawa saat ini bukannya di ruang bawah tanah Slytherin nanti.

"Yah, Potter," Draco berkata dalam suara rendah yang tak kentara, masih dengan wajah terkendali yang berkedut sesekali, "Hanya ingin mengatakan, ketika kamu ingin memanfaatkan keadaan darurat untuk menunjukkan kepemimpinanmu, kamu ingin terlihat benar-benar mengendalikan situasi, bukannya, sebut saja, benar-benar terlihat panik." Tn. Goyle terkikik, dan Draco memberinya pandangan memadamkan. "Tapi kamu mungkin menerima beberapa poin juga. Kamu butuh bantuan menyimpan kotak penyembuh itu?"

Harry berbalik untuk melihat Kotak Penyembuhan, yang membuat wajahnya berbalik dari Draco. "Aku pikir aku baik-baik saja," kata Harry. Dia menaruh semprotan kembali ke tempatnya, mengancingkan kembali, dan berdiri.

Ernie Macmillan tiba tepat saat Harry memasukkannya kembali ke kantong mokeskinnya.

"Terima kasih, Harry Potter, atas nama Hufflepuff," Ernie Macmillan berkata dengan formal. "Itu adalah usaha yang baik dan pemikiran yang baik."

"Memang suatu pemikiran yang baik," Draco berbicara lambat-lambat. "Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun dari Hufflepuff yang mengeluarkan tongkat sihir? Mungkin jika kalian _semua_ ikut membantu bukan hanya Potter, kalian bisa saja menangkapnya. Aku pikir Hufflepuff harusnya saling menjaga?"

Ernie terlihat seperti tercabik antara kemarahan dan ingin mati karena malu. "Kami tidak memikirkannya cukup cepat–"

"Ah," kata Draco, "tidak _memikirkannya_, aku kira itulah kenapa lebih baik memiliki satu Ravenclaw sebagai teman daripada seluruh Hufflepuff."

Oh, hell, bagaimana Harry harus menyeimbangkan yang ini … . "Kau tidak membantu," Harry berkata dalam nada lunak. Berharap Draco akan mengartikannya sebagai _kau mengganggu rencanaku, tolong tutup mulut._

"Hey, apa ini?" kata Tn. Goyle. Dia membungkuk di rumput dan mengambil sesuatu yang seukuran kelereng besar, bola kaca yang sepertinya terisi dengan pusaran kabut putih.

Ernie berkedip "Remembrall Neville!"

"Apa itu Remembrall?" tanya Harry.

"Itu akan berubah menjadi merah kalau kamu melupakan sesuatu," kata Ernie. "Itu tak memberitahumu apa yang kamu lupakan, sih. Berikan padaku, tolong, dan aku akan mengembalikannya pada Neville nanti." Ernie mengulurkan tangannya.

Senyuman seketika berkelebat di wajah Tn. Goyle dan dia berbalik dan berlari.

Ernie berdiri sesaat dalam keterkejutan, dan kemudian berteriak "Hey!" dan berlari mengejar Tn. Goyle.

Dan Tn. Goyle mengambil sebatang sapu, melompat dalam satu gerakan halus dan terbang ke langit.

Rahang Harry terjatuh. Bukannya Madam Hooch sudah mengatakan kalau itu akan membuatnya _dikeluarkan?_

"_Idiot itu!_" Draco mendesis. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak–

"_Hey!_" teriak Ernie. "Itu milik Neville! _Kembalikan!_"

Para Slytherin mulai bersorak dan berseru-seru.

Mulut Draco tertutup rapat. Harry menangkap ekspresi kebimbangan seketika di wajahnya.

"Draco," kata Harry dalam nada rendah, "kalau kamu tidak memerintahkan idiot itu kembali ke tanah, guru akan kembali dan–"

"_Ke sini dan ambillah, Hufflepuffle!_" teriak Tn. Goyle, dan sorakan besar datang dari para Slytherin.

"Aku _tak bisa!_" bisik Draco. "Semua orang di Slytherin akan menganggapku _lemah!_"

"Dan kalau Tn. Goyle sampai dikeluarkan," desis Harry, "_ayah_mu akan menganggapmu seorang _tolol!_"

Wajah Draco berpilin dalam penderitaan.

Di saat itu–

"Hey, _Slytherslime_," seru Ernie, "tidakkah ada yang pernah memberitahumu kalau Hufflepuff saling menjaga? _Keluarkan tongkat sihir, Hufflepuff!_"

Dan seketika ada banyak tongkat sihir yang ditujukan ke arah Tn. Goyle.

Tiga detik kemudian–

"_Keluarkan tongkat sihir, Slytherin!_" kata sekitar lima Slytherin berbeda.

Dan ada banyak tongkat sihir ditujukan ke arah Hufflepuff.

Dua detik kemudian–

"_Keluarkan tongkat sihir, Gryffindor!_"

"_Lakukan sesuatu, Potter!_" bisik Draco. "_Aku tak boleh jadi orang yang menghentikan ini orang itu haruslah kamu! Anggap aku berhutang budi hanya pikirkan sesuatu bukankah harusnya kamu ini brilian?_"

Sekitar lima setengah detik, Harry sadar, seseorang akan melemparkan Kutukan Serang Sederhana Sumeria dan di saat semuanya selesai dan para guru selesai mengeluarkan orang-orang anak laki-laki yang tersisa di tahunnya hanyalah para Ravenclaw.

"_Keluarkan tongkat sihir, Ravenclaw!_" seru Michael Corner yang sepertinya merasa ditinggalkan dalam bencana ini.

"_GREGORY GOYLE!_" teriak Harry. "_Aku menantangmu dalam satu kontes atas kepemilikan Remembrall Neville!_"

Ada jeda seketika.

"Oh, benarkah?" ujar Draco dalam kata diperpanjang paling keras yang pernah Harry dengar. "Itu kedengarannya menarik. Kontes macam apa, Potter?"

Er ... .

"Kontes" adalah inspirasi paling jauh yang Harry peroleh. Kontes macam apa, dia tak bisa mengatakan "catur" karena Draco tak akan bisa menerimanya tanpa terlihat janggal, dia tak bisa mengatakan "adu panco" karena Tn. Goyle akan menghancurkannya–

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" kata Harry dengan lantang. "Gregory Goyle dan aku berdiri saling berjauhan, dan tak ada yang boleh ada di antara kami berdua. Kami tidak boleh memakai tongkat kami dan juga tidak yang lain. Aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku berdiri, dan juga tidak dia. Dan kalau aku bisa mendapatkan Remembrall Neville, maka Gregory Goyle akan melepaskan semua klaimnya atas Remembrall itu dan memberikannya padaku."

Ada jeda lain saat pandangan lega orang-orang ditransmutasi menjadi kebingungan.

"Hah, Potter!" kata Draco lantang. "Aku ingin melihatmu melakukan _itu!_ Tn. Goyle terima!"

"Jadi!" kata Harry.

"Potter, _apa?_" bisik Draco, yang entah bagaimana dia lakukan tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya.

Harry tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya.

Orang-orang mulai menyimpan kembali tongkat sihir mereka, dan Tn. Goyle menukik dengan anggun ke tanah, terlihat cukup bingung. Beberapa Hufflepuff mulai berjalan ke arah Tn. Goyle, namun Harry mati-matian memberi mereka pandangan memohon dan mereka mundur.

Harry berjalan menuju Tn. Goyle dan berhenti ketika dia sampai beberapa langkah jauhnya, cukup jauh hingga mereka tak bisa menjangkau satu sama lain.

Perlahan, dengan sengaja Harry menyarungkan tongkat sihirnya.

Semua yang lain melangkah mundur.

Harry menelan. Dia tahu dalam garis besar apa yang dia _ingin_ lakukan, namun itu harus dilakukan dalam suatu cara yang tak seorang pun paham _apa_ yang dia lakukan–

"Baiklah," kata Harry lantang. "Dan sekarang … ." Dia mengambil napas panjang dan mengangkat satu tangan, jari-jari siap menjentik. Ada suara-suara terkesiap dari mereka yang sudah dengar tentang cerita pie, yang secara praktis adalah semua orang. "_Aku memanggil kepada kegilaan Hogwarts! Happy happy boom boom swamp swamp swamp!_" dan Harry menjentikkan jarinya.

Banyak orang yang tersentak.

Dan tak ada yang terjadi.

Harry membiarkan kesunyian memanjang untuk sementara, berkembang, sampai … .

"Um," kata seseorang. "Apa cuma itu?"

Harrymelihat ke arah bocah yang tadi berbicara. "Lihat di depanmu. Kau lihat bagian tanah yang terlihat gersang, tanpa ada rumput di atasnya?"

"Um, yeah," kata bocah itu, seorang Gryffindor (Dean siapa?)

"Galilah."

Sekarang Harry memperoleh banyak pandangan-pandangan aneh.

"Er, kenapa?" kata Dean siapa.

"Lakukan saja," kata Terry Boot dengan suara letih. "Tak ada gunanya bertanya, percaya padaku untuk yang ini."

Dean siapa berlutut dan mulai menggali tanah.

Setelah semenit kira-kira, Dean berdiri lagi. "Tak ada apa pun di sini," kata Dean.

Huh. Harry berencana untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubur peta harta karun yang akan mengarah ke peta harta karun lain yang akan mengarah ke Remembrall Neville yang akan dia tempatkan di sana setelah mengambilnya kembali dari Tn. Goyle … .

Kemudian Harry sadar kalau ada cara yang lebih sederhana yang tidak akan mengancam rahasia Time-Turner sejauh itu.

"Terima kasih, Dean!" kata Harry lantang. "Ernie, bisakah kamu melihat di sekitar tanah tempat Neville tadi terjatuh dan lihat apakah kamu bisa menemukan Remembrall Neville?"

Orang-orang terlihat semakin bingung.

"Lakukan saja," kata Terry Boot. "Dia akan terus mencoba sampai sesuatu berhasil, dan yang menakutkan adalah bahwa –"

"_Merlin!_" Ernie terkesiap. Dia memegang Remembrall Neville. "Ini ada _di sini!_ Tepat di mana dia jatuh!"

"_Apa?_" teriak Tn. Goyle. Dia memandang ke bawah dan melihat …

… bahwa dia masih memegang Remembrall Neville.

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Er," kata Dean siapa, "itu tak mungkin, kan?"

"Itu adalah 'plot hole'," kata Harry. "Aku membuat diriku cukup aneh untuk mengalihkan perhatian alam semesta untuk sesaat dan dia lupa bahwa Goyle sudah mengambil Remembrallnya."

"Tidak, tunggu, maksudku, itu _benar-benar_ tak mungkin–"

"Maafkan aku, apa kita semua cuma berdiri saja di sini menunggu terbang dengan sapu? Ya memang. Jadi tutup mulut. Lagi pula, begitu aku mendapat Remembrall Neville, kontesnya selesai dan Gregory Goyle harus melapaskan semua klaim atas Remembrall yang dia pegang dan memberikannya padaku. Itu adalah syaratnya, ingat?" Harry mengulurkan tangan dan memberi isyarat pada Ernie. "Gelindingkan saja ke sini, karena tak ada yang boleh mendekat padaku, oke?"

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak seorang Slytherin–Blaise Zabini Harry sepertinya tak akan melupakan nama itu. "Bagaimana kita tahu kalau itu adalah Remembrall Neville? Kau bisa saja menjatuhkan Remembrall _lain_ di situ–"

"Slytherin kuat pada yang satu ini," kata Harry, tersenyum. "Namun kamu bisa pegang kata-kataku bahwa yang Ernie pegang adalah kepunyaan Neville. Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan tentang yang Gregory Goyle pegang."

Zabini berputar ke arah Draco "_Malfoy!_ Kau tidak akan begitu saja membiarkannya lepas dengan itu–"

"Tutup mulut, kau" Tn. Crabbe bergumam, berdiri di belakang Draco. "Tn. Malfoy tak butuh _kamu_ memberitahunya apa yang harus dia lakukan!"

Pengikut _baik_.

"Taruhanku adalah dengan Draco, dari Keluarga Malfoy yang Terhormat dan Paling Tua," kata Harry. "Bukan denganmu, Zabini. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang Tn. Malfoy katakan ingin lihat aku lakukan, dan untuk penilaian atas taruhannya, aku serahkan itu kepada Tn. Malfoy." Harry mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Draco dan mengangkat sedikit alisnya. Itu harusnya cukup untuk membiarkan Draco tetap menjaga reputasinya.

Ada satu jeda.

"Kau berjanji kalau itu benar-benar _adalah_ Remembrall Neville?" kata Draco.

"Ya," kata Harry. "Itu adalah yang akan kembali kepada Neville dan itu sebenarnya adalah miliknya. Dan yang dipegang Gregory Goyle adalah hakku."

Draco mengangguk, terlihat pasti. "Aku tidak akan mempertanyakan kata-kata dari Keluarga Potter yang Terhormat, kalau begitu, tak peduli seberapa ganjilnya kejadian tadi. Dan Keluarga Malfoy yang Terhormat dan Paling Tua akan menjaga perkataannya juga. Tn. Goyle, berikan itu pada Tn. Potter─"

"Hey!" kata Zabini. "Dia _masih _belum menang, dia belum memperoleh─"

"Tangkap, Harry!" kata Ernie, dan dia melemparkan Remembrallnya.

Harry dengan mudah menyambar Remembrall itu di atas udara, dia selalu memiliki refleks yang bagus dalam cara itu. "Itu," kata Harry, "Aku menang … ."

Harry memperpanjang kata-katanya. Seluruh percakapan terhenti.

Remembrall itu sedang menyala merah padam di tangannya, membara bagai miniatur matahari yang melemparkan cahaya di tanah saat siang hari.

* * *

Kamis.

Kalau kamu ingin spesifik, 5:09 pm pada Kamis sore, dalam kantor Profesor McGonagall, setelah kelas terbang. (Dengan satu jam ekstra untuk Harry diselipkan di antaranya.)

Profesor McGonagall duduk di bangkunya. Harry di kursi panas di depan mejanya.

"Profesor," kata Harry ketat, "Slytherin mengarahkan tongkat mereka pada Hufflepuff, Gryffindor mengarahkan tongkat mereka pada Slytherin, beberapa _idiot_ berteriak keluarkan tongkat di Ravenclaw, dan aku punya mungkin hanya lima detik untuk menjaga seluruh situasi ini dari meledak tak terkendali! Cuma itu yang bisa kupikirkan!"

Wajah Profesor McGonagall terlihat terjepit dan marah. "_Kamu tidak boleh menggunakan Time Turner dalam cara itu, Tn. Potter!_ Apakah konsep kerahasiaan adalah sesuatu yang tak kamu pahami?"

"Mereka tak _tahu_ bagaimana aku melakukannya! Mereka cuma mengira kalau aku mampu melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar aneh hanya dengan menjentikkan jariku! Aku sudah melakukan hal-hal aneh lain yang tak akan bisa dilakukan bahkan memakai Time-Turner, dan aku akan melakukan _lebih banyak_ hal-hal lain yang seperti itu, dan kasus _ini_ bahkan tak akan terlihat mencolok! Aku _harus melakukannya_, Profesor!"

"Kamu tidak _harus_ melakukannya!" bentak Profesor McGonagall. "Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah membuat si _Slytherin tak bernama_ ini kembali ke tanah dan membuat tongkat-tongkat sihir kembali ke tempatnya! Kau bisa menantangnya dalam permainan 'Exploding Snap' tapi tidak, kau harus menggunakan Time-Turner dalam gaya menyolok dan tak perlu!"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa _itu_ 'Exploding Snap', mereka tak akan menerima permainan catur dan kalau aku memilih adu panco aku akan kalah!"

"_Kalau begitu kamu pilih saja gulat!_"

Harry berkedip. "Tapi aku nanti akan _kalah_─"

Harry berhenti.

Profesor McGonagall terlihat _sangat_ marah.

"Aku minta maaf, Profesor McGonagall," kata Harry dalam suara kecil. "Aku benar-benar tak memikirkan yang itu, dan anda benar, aku harusnya memikirkannya, akan jadi brilian kalau aku lakukan, namun aku tak memikirkannya sama sekali … ."

Suara Harry memanjang. Dalam seketika semuanya terlihat jelas untuknya bahwa dia memiliki _banyak_ pilihan lain. Dia bisa meminta _Draco_ untuk menyarankan sesuatu, dia bisa bertanya pada mereka yang menonton … pemakaiannya atas Time-Turner _memang_ menyolok dan tak perlu. Ada ruang kemungkinan yang teramat besar, kenapa dia memilih yang _itu_?"

Karena dia sudah melihat satu cara untuk _menang_. Memenangkan hak milik atas benda remeh tak penting yang para guru akan ambil juga dari Tn. Goyle.

Niat untuk menang. Itulah yang menjeratnya.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Harry lagi. "Atas kesombonganku dan kebodohanku."

Profesor McGonagall mengusapkan tangan ke dahinya. Beberapa kemarahannya sepertinya sudah mereda. Tapi suaranya masih terdengar keras. "Sekali lagi ada pameran seperti itu, Tn. Potter, dan kau akan mengembalikan Time-Turner itu. Apa kamu mengerti?"

"Ya," kata Harry. "Aku mengerti dan aku minta maaf."

"Kalau begitu, Tn. Potter, kau diizinkan untuk tetap membawa Time-Turner untuk sekarang. Dan mengingat ukuran bencana yang kamu memang, faktanya, berhasil cegah, aku tak akan mengurangi poin apa pun dari Ravenclaw."

_Tambah lagi kamu tak bisa menjelaskan untuk alasan apa kau mengurangi poin itu_. Tapi Harry tak sebodoh itu untuk mengucapkannya keras-keras.

"Yang lebih penting, kenapa Remembrallnya menyala seperti itu?" kata Harry. "Apakah itu artinya aku sudah terkena Obliviate?"

"Itu juga membuatku bingung," kata Profesor McGonagall perlahan. "Kalau itu memang sesederhana itu, aku pikir pengadilan akan memakai Remembrall, dan mereka tidak. Aku akan menyelidikinya, Tn. Potter." Dia menghela napas. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Harry mulai bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berhenti. "Um, maaf, aku memang memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu─"

Kamu nyaris tak bisa melihat sentakannya. "Apa itu, Tn. Potter?"

"Ini tentang Profesor Quirrell─"

"Aku yakin, Tn. Potter, bahwa itu tak memiliki nilai penting." Profesor McGonagall mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam ketergesaan tinggi. "Tentu kamu sudah mendengar Kepala Sekolah mengatakan kepada para murid bahwa kalian tak akan mengusik kami dengan keluhan-keluhan tak penting tentang Profesor Pertahanan?"

Harry sedikit kebingungan. "Tapi ini bisa _jadi_ penting, kemarin aku merasakan suatu firasat malapetaka tiba-tiba ketika─"

"Tn. Potter! Aku juga punya firasat malapetaka sendiri! Dan firasat malapetakaku menyarankan bahwa _kau tidak boleh menyelesaikan kalimat itu!_"

Mulut Harry terbuka lebar. Profesor McGonagall sudah berhasil; Harry terdiam.

"Tn. Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall, "kalau kamu sudah menemukan apa pun yang terlihat menarik tentang Profesor Quirrell, silakan saja membaginya denganku atau siapa saja. Sekarang aku pikir kau sudah mengambil waktu berhargaku cukup banyak─"

"_Ini tidak sepertimu!_" Harry meledak. "Aku minta maaf tapi itu terlihat _luar biasa_ tak bertanggung jawab! Dari apa yang sudah aku dengar ada suatu kutukan atas posisi Pertahanan, dan jika kamu sudah _mengetahui_ sesuatu akan berakhir buruk, kupikir kamu harus terus waspada─"

"Berakhir _buruk_, Tn. Potter? _Aku jelas harap tidak._" Wajah Profesor McGonagall terlihat tanpa ekspresi. "Setelah Profesor Blake tertangkap basah di dalam kloset bersama tidak kurang dari tiga Slytherin tahun kelima Februari lalu, dan setahun sebelumnya, Profesor Summers benar-benar sebegitu gagalnya sebagai seorang pengajar hingga para murid wanita itu mengira kalau Boggart adalah sejenis perabotan, akan _jadi bencana besar_ jika ada masalah dengan Profesor Quirrell yang luar biasa kompeten ini bisa sampai ke telingaku sekarang, dan aku berani mengatakan kalau sebagian besar murid kita akan gagal dalam O.W.L. dan N.E.W.T. Pertahanan mereka."

"Aku mengerti," kata Harry perlahan, menyerap semua ini. "Jadi dengan kata lain, apa pun yang salah dengan Profesor Quirrell, kau mati-matian tak mau tahu tentangnya sampai akhir tahun ajaran sekolah. Dan karena saat ini kebetulan adalah September, dia bisa membunuh Perdana Menteri di siaran langsung televisi dan lepas dari tanggung jawab sejauh yang anda peduli."

Profesor McGonagall memandangnya tak berkedip. "Aku yakin kalau aku tak akan bernah terdengar mendukung pernyataan semacam itu, Tn. Potter. Di Hogwarts kami berusaha keras untuk menjadi proaktif mengenai hal-hal _apa pun_ yang mengancam pencapaian pendidikan dari para murid kami."

_Seperti misalnya tahun pertama Ravenclaw yang tak bisa menjaga mulutnya._ "Aku yakin aku benar-benar mengerti maksudmu, Profesor McGonagall."

"Oh, aku meragukannya, Tn. Potter. Aku amat sangat meragukannya." Profesor McGonagall mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, wajahnya kembali tegang. "Karena kau dan aku sudah membicarakan hal yang jauh lebih sensitif dari ini, aku akan bicara terus terang. Kau, dan kau sendiri, yang sudah melaporkan firasat malapetaka misterius ini. Kau, dan kau sendiri, yang merupakan magnet hal-hal yang tak pernah kulihat. Setelah perjalanan belanja kecil kita ke Diagon Alley, dan _kemudian_ Topi Seleksi, dan kemudian episode kecil _hari ini_, aku bisa dengan jelas meramalkan bahwa aku ditakdirkan untuk duduk di kantor Kepala Sekolah dan mendengarkan kisah-kisah menggelikan tentang Profesor Quirrell yang mana kau dan kau sendiri yang memainkan peran utamanya, yang setelahnya aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memecatnya. Aku sudah mundur sampai titik itu, Tn. Potter. Dan jika situasi menyedihkan ini sampai terjadi lebih awal dari Ides bulan Mei, aku akan mengikatmu di gerbang-gerbang Hogwarts memakai ususmu sendiri dan menuang kumbang api ke dalam hidungmu. _Sekarang,_ apa kau benar-benar mengerti?"

Harry mengangguk, matanya benar-benar lebar. Kemudian setelah sedetik, "Apa yang aku peroleh kalau aku bisa membuat itu terjadi di hari terakhir tahun sekolah?"

"_Keluar dari kantorku!_"

* * *

Kamis.

Pasti ada sesuatu tentang hari Kamis di Hogwarts.

Itu adalah 5:32 pm kamis sore, dan Harry berdiri di samping Profesor Flitwick, di depan batu gargoyle besar yang menjaga pintu masuk kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Tidak lebih cepat dia kembali dari kantor Profesor McGonagall ke ruang belajar Ravenclaw daripada salah satu dari para murid memberitahunya untuk melapor ke kantor Profesor Flitwick, dan di sana dia mengetahui kalau Dumbledore ingin berbicara dengannya.

Harry, merasa sedikit gelisah, sudah bertanya pada Profesor Flitwick apakah Kepala Sekolah sudah mengatakan tentang masalah apa ini.

Profesor Flitwick mengangkat bahu dalam gaya seolah tak berdaya.

Sepertinya Dumbledore mengatakan kalau Harry terlalu muda untuk memanggil sabda kuasa dan kegilaan.

_Happy happy boom boom swamp swamp swamp? _Harry memikirkannya tapi tak mengatakan dengan keras.

"Tolong jangan terlalu khawatir, Tn. Potter," decit Profesor Flitwick dari suatu tempat di sekitar pundak Harry. (Harry bersyukur atas jenggot besar menggembung Profesor Flitwick, sukar membiasakan diri dengan Profesor yang bukan hanya lebih pendek dari dirinya tapi juga berbicara dalam suara bernada tinggi.) "Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore mungkin terlihat sedikit aneh, atau sangat aneh, atau luar biasa aneh, namun dia tidak pernah menyakiti seorang murid sedikit pun, dan aku tak percaya dia akan pernah." Profesor Flitwick memberi Harry senyuman penyemangat. "Ingat saja hal itu di benakmu setiap waktu dan kamu pasti tidak akan panik!"

Ini tak membantu.

"Semoga beruntung!" decit Profesor Flitwick, dan mencondongkan diri ke arah gorgoyle dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang Harry entah mengapa tak bisa dengar sama sekali. (Tentu saja, kata sandi tak akan banyak berguna kalau kamu bisa mendengar seseorang mengatakannya.) dan gorgoyle batu itu berjalan minggir dengan gerakan yang sangat alami dan biasa hingga Harry menganggapnya sedikit mengejutkan, karena gargoyle itu tetap terlihat seperti batu padat, tak bergerak selama pergerakan itu.

Di belakang gargoyle itu ada satu set tangga spiral yang berputar perlahan. Ada sesuatu yang hipnotis mengganggu tentangnya, dan yang lebih mengganggu adalah bahwa spiral yang _berputar_ harusnya tak membawamu ke mana pun.

"Ayo naiklah!" decit Flitwick.

Harry melangkah dengan sedikit gugup ke dalam spiral, dan menemukan dirinya, untuk alasan tertentu yang sama sekali tak mampu dibayangkan otaknya, bergerak ke atas.

Gargoyle itu berdebam kembali ke tempat asalnya di belakang Harry, dan tangga spiral terus berputar dan Harry terus naik lebih tinggi, dan setelah waktu yang sedikit memusingkan, Harry menemukan dirinya di depan pintu dari kayu ek dengan pengetuk grifon kuningan.

Harry meraihnya dan memutar kenop pintu.

Pintu itu mengayun terbuka.

Dan Harry melihat ruangan yang paling menarik yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Ada mekanisme-mekanisme metal kecil yang mendesir atau berdetak atau perlahan berubah bentuk atau mengeluarkan awan-awan asap kecil, merembes, berubah warna, atau berubah jadi bentuk menarik yang menghilang setengah detik setelah kau melihatnya. Ada benda-benda yang seperti jam dengan banyak tangan, bertuliskan angka-angka atau dalam bahasa yang tak dikenal. Ada gelang yang tersemat satu kristal lenticular yang berkilau dengan ribuan warna, dan seekor burung bertengger di atas panggung emas, dan cangkir emas berisi sesuatu yang terlihat seperti darah, dan satu patung elang yang bertatahkan enamel hitam. Dindingnya penuh terpajang gambar-gambar orang tertidur, dan Topi Seleksi dengan santai terduduk di rak topi yang juga jadi tempat dua payung dan tiga sandal merah untuk kaki kiri.

Di tengah-tengah semua kekacauan ini ada meja dari kayu ek hitam bersih. Di depan meja ada bangku dari kayu ek. Dan di belakang meja ada tahta yang terbantal dengan baik berisi Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, yang dihiasi jenggot perak panjang, topi yang seperti jamur gepeng raksasa, dan sesuatu yang terlihat bagi mata Muggle seperti tiga lapis piyama pink cerah.

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan mata cerahnya berkelip dengan intensitas gila.

Dengan sedikit gentar, Harry mendudukkan diri di depan meja. Pintu mengayun tertutup di belakangnya dengan _thunk_ keras.

"Halo, Herry," kata Dumbledore.

"Halo, Kepala Sekolah," jawab Harry. Jadi apakah mereka dalam hubungan nama pertama? Apakah Dumbledore sekarang meminta untuk Harry memanggilnya–

"Tolong, Harry!" kata Dumbledore. "Kepala Sekolah terdengar terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Keps untuk pendeknya."

"Aku pasti akan, Keps," kata Harry.

Ada jeda singkat.

"Apa kau tahu," kata Dumbledore, "kaulah orang pertama yang benar-benar menganggapiku serius atas hal tadi?"

"Ah … ." kata Harry. Dia mencoba mengendalikan suaranya dengan perasaan tenggalam tiba-tiba di perutnya. "Aku minta maaf, aku, ah, Kepala Sekolah, kau menyuruhku melakukannya jadi kulakukan–"

"Keps, tolong!" kata Dumbledore riang. "Dan tak ada panggilan yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku tak akan melemparkanmu keluar dari jendela hanya karena kau membuat satu kesalahan. Aku akan memberimu benyak peringatan lebih dulu, kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah! Lagi pula, apa yang penting bukanlah bagaimana cara seseorang berbicara denganmu, tapi apa yang mereka pikir tentangmu."

_Dia tak pernah melukai seorang murid, ingat saja itu dan kamu pasti tak akan panik._

Dumbledore mengambil kotak metal kecil dan membukanya, menunjukkan gundukan kuning kecil "Serbat lemon?" kata sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Er, tidak terima kasih, Keps," kata Harry. _Apakah memberi LSD diam-diam pada seorang murid terhitung sebagai melukai mereka, atau apakah itu masuk ke dalam kategori kesenangan tak berbahaya?_" "Anda, um, mengatakan sesuatu tentangku masih terlalu muda untuk memanggil sabda kuasa dan kegilaan?"

"Bahwa kamu jelas memang!" kata Dumbledore. "Untungnya Sabda Kuasa dan Kegilaan sudah hilang tujuh abad yang lalu dan tak ada orang yang punya sedikit pun gagasan atas apa bentuk mereka sekarang. Itu cuma sekadar ucapan kecil saja."

"Ah … ." kata Harry. Dia sadar kalau mulutnya terbuka. "Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari, kalau begitu?"

"_Kenapa?_" Dumbledore mengulangi. "Ah, Harry, jika aku berkeliling sepanjang hari menanyakan _kenapa_ aku melakukan suatu, aku tak akan punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan satu hal pun! Aku ini orang yang cukup sibuk, kau tahu."

Harry mengangguk, tersenyum. "Ya, itu adalah daftar yang sangat mengesankan. Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Chief Warlock dalam Wizengamot, dan Supreme Mugwump atas Konfederasi Internasional Penyihir. Maafkan pertanyaanku tapi aku ingin tahu, apakah mungkin mendapatkan lebih dari enam jam kalau kamu memakai lebih dari satu Time-Turner? Karena cukup mengagumkan jika kau melakukan semua itu hanya dalam tiga puluh jam sehari."

Ada sedikit jeda lain, yang selama itu Harry terus tersenyum. Dia sedikit gelisah, sebenarnya sangat gelisah, namun begitu semua sudah jelas kalau Dumbledore dengan sengaja bermain-main dengannya, sesuatu di dalam Harry _benar-benar menolak_ untuk duduk dan menerimanya bagai gumpalan tak berdaya.

"Aku takut Waktu tak suka terlalu diregangkan," kata Dumbledore setelah sedikit jeda, "dan tetap diri kita sendiri sepertinya sedikit terlalu lebar untuknya, dan adalah pergumulan konstan untuk menyesuaikan kehidupan kita ke dalam Waktu."

"Memang," kata Harry dengan kekhidmatan suram. "Itulah kenapa adalah paling baik untuk sampai pada maksud kita secepatnya."

Untuk sesaat Harry penasaran apakah dia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh.

Kemudian Dumbledore tertawa kecil. "Langsung ke intinya kalau begitu." Sang Kepala Sekolah mencondongkan tubuhnya, memiringkan topi jamur gepengnya dan menggosok jenggotnya ke atas mejanya. "Harry, Senin ini kamu melakukan sesuatu yang akan mustahil bahkan dengan Time-Turner. Atau mungkin, mustahil dengan _hanya_ Time-Turner. Dari mana asal kedua pie itu, aku penasaran?"

Sentakan adrenalin mengaliri Harry. Dia melakukannya memakai Jubah Gaib, yang diberikan kepadanya dalam kotak Natal bersama satu catatan, dan catatan itu berkata: _kalau Dumbledore melihat kesempatan untuk memiliki salah satu dari Relikui Kematian, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya lepas dari genggamannya … ._

"Pemikiran yang wajar," Dumbledore melanjutkan, "adalah karena tak ada tahun pertama saat ini yang mampu menggunakan mantra semacam itu, ada orang lain di sana, akan tetapi tak terlihat. Dan jika tak ada orang yang bisa melihat mereka, yah, akan cukup mudah bagi mereka untuk melemparkan pie-pie itu. Seseorang bisa saja mencurigai lebih lanjut bahwa karena kamu memiliki Time-Turner, kamulah orang tak terlihat itu; dan karena mantra Disillusionment adalah jauh di atas kemampuanmu sekarang, kamu memiliki jubah yang membuatmu tak terlihat." Dumbledore tersenyum penuh konspirasi. "Apa aku dalam jalur yang benar sejauh ini, Harry?"

Harry membeku. Dia punya perasaan bahwa bohong terang-terangan adalah sama sekali tak bijak, dan mungkin tak sedikit pun membantu, dan dia tak bisa memikirkan apa pun yang lain untuk diucapkan.

Dumbledore melambaikan tangan bersahabat. "Jangan khawatir, Harry, kamu belum melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Jubah penghilang tidak melawan aturan–aku pikir mereka cukup langka hingga tak ada yang pernah memikirkan untuk menempatkan mereka dalam daftar. Tapi aku penasaran tentang sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda."

"Oh?" kata Harry dalam suara paling normal yang bisa dia lakukan.

Mata Dumbledore menyala dengan antusias. "Kamu tahu, Harry, setelah kamu melalui beberapa petualangan kamu cenderung untuk mulai memahami hal-hal macam ini. Kamu mulai melihat polanya, mendengar irama dari dunia ini. Kamu mulai melabuhkan kecurigaan-kecurigaan _sebelum_ saat munculnya penyataan. Kau adalah Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, dan entah bagaimana suatu jubah penghilang berhasil sampai ke tanganmu empat hari setelah kau menemukan Inggris magis kami. Jubah macam itu tak dijual di Diagon Alley, tapi ada _satu_ yang mungkin menemukan jalannya sendiri kepada pengguna yang sudah ditakdirkan. Dan aku tak bisa menahan ingin tahuku kalau atas kemungkinan aneh kamu bukan hanya menemukan _suatu_ jubah penghilang, tapi _malah_ Jubah Gaib, salah satu dari tiga Relikui Kematian dan dikabarkan mampu menyembunyikan pemakainya dari penglihatan sang Kematian itu sendiri." Tatapan Dumbledore begitu cerah dan bersemangat. "Boleh aku melihatnya, Harry?"

Harry menelan. Ada luapan penuh adrenalin dalam sistemnya sekarang dan itu semua benar-benar tak berguna, ini adalah penyihir paling kuat di dunia dan tak mungkin ada cara dia bisa sampai ke pintu dan tak ada tempat di Hogwarts untuknya bersembunyi kalaupun dia berhasil sampai, dia akan kehilangan Jubah yang sudah diwariskan melalui keturunan Potter untuk entah siapa yang tahu berapa lama–

Perlahan Dumbledore menegakkan diri lagi ke kursi tingginya. Cahaya cerah sudah hilang dari matanya, dan dia terlihat bingung dan sedikit sedih. "Harry," kata Dumbledore, "kalau kamu tak mau, kamu tinggal berkata tidak."

"Aku boleh?" Harry dengan suara serak.

"Ya, Harry," kata Dumbledore. Suaranya terdengar sedih sekarang, dan cemas. "Sepertinya kau takut terhadapku, Harry. Boleh aku bertanya apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai memperoleh ketidakpercayaan darimu?"

Harry menelan. "Apakah ada cara untukmu berjanji suatu sumpah magis yang mengikat bahwa kamu tak akan mengambil jubahku?"

Dumbledore menggeleng kepalanya perlahan. "Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar tak boleh dipakai semudah itu. Dan lagipula, Harry, kalau kau belum tahu mantranya, kamu hanya memperoleh kata-kataku saja kalau mantranya mengikat. Dan juga aku yakin kau sadar bahwa aku tidak _perlu_ izinmu untuk melihat Jubah itu. Aku cukup kuat untuk membawanya keluar sendiri, kantong mokeskin atau tidak." Wajah Dumbledore sangat muram. "Namun ini aku tak akan lakukan. Jubah itu adalah milikmu, Harry. Aku tak akan merampasnya darimu. Bahkan tak akan melihatnya untuk sesaat, kecuali kamu memutuskan untuk menunjukkannya padaku. Itu adalah suatu janji dan sumpah. Kalau aku perlu melarangmu dari menggunakannya dalam wilayah sekolah, aku akan memerlukanmu untuk pergi ke brankasmu di Gringotts dan menyimpannya di sana."

"Ah … ." kata Harry. Dia menelan keras, mencoba menenangkan banjir adrenalin dan berpikir wajar. Dia mengambil kantong mokeskin dari ikat pinggangnya. "Kalau kau memang _tidak_ memerlukan izinku … maka silakan." Harry mengulurkan kantongnya pada Dumbledore, dan menggigit keras bibirnya, mengirimkan sinyal itu pada dirinya sendiri kalau misalnya dia dikenai Obliviate setelahnya.

Sang penyihir tua memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong itu, dan tanpa mengucapkan kata pemanggilan apa pun, mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib.

"Ah," Dumbledore melepas napas. "Aku memang benar … ." Dia mencurahkan tenunan beludru hitam melewati tangannya. "Berabad-abad usianya, dan tetap sesempurna saat hari dia dibuat. Kita sudah kehilangan sebegitu banyak seni kita sepanjang tahun, dan sekarang aku sendiri tak mampu membuat yang semacam ini, tak ada yang bisa. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya seperti gema dalam pikiranku, seperti sebuah lagu yang selamanya dinyanyikan tanpa ada yang mendengar … ." Sang penyihir mengangkat pandangannya dari Jubah itu. "Jangan menjualnya," katanya, "jangan memberikannya pada siapa pun sebagai hak milik. Pikirkan dua kali sebelum kau menunjukkannya pada siapa pun, dan renungkan tiga kali lagi sebelum kau memberitahu kalau ini adalah Relikui Kematian. Perlakukan ini dengan hormat, karena ini memang adalah Benda Kekuatan."

Untuk sesaat wajah Dumbledore menjadi sedih …

… dan kemudian menyerahkan Jubah itu kembali kepada Harry.

Harry memasukkannya ke dalam kantongnya lagi.

Wajah Dumbledore kembali berubah muram. "Boleh aku bertanya sekali lagi, Harry, kenapa kau bisa jadi tidak mempercayaiku?"

Seketika Harry merasa cukup malu.

"Ada satu catatan bersama Jubah itu," kata Harry dalam suara kecil. "Katanya kalau kau akan mencoba untuk mengambil Jubah itu dariku, kalau kau tahu. Aku tak tahu siapa yang meninggalkan catatan itu, meski begitu, aku benar-benar tak tahu."

"Aku … paham," kata Dumbledore perlahan. "Yah, Harry, aku tak akan membantah niat dari siapa pun yang meninggalkan catatan itu untukmu. Siapa yang mengetahuinya kecuali mereka sendiri kalau mereka memiliki niat paling baik? Mereka memang sudah memberimu Jubahnya, pada akhirnya."

Harry mengangguk, terkesan atas kemurahan hati Dumbledore, dan malu pada perbedaan tajam dengan tindakannya sendiri.

Sang penyihir tua melanjutkan. "Namun kau dan aku berdua adalah buah catur dengan warna yang sama, aku pikir. Anak laki-laki yang akhirnya mengalahkan Voldemort, dan orang tua yang menahannya cukup lama untukmu akhirnya menyelamatkan dunia. Aku tak akan memakai kewaspadaanmu tadi untuk melawanmu, Harry, kita semua harus mencoba sebisa kita untuk menjadi bijak. Aku hanya akan memintamu untuk berpikir dua kali dan merenungkan tiga kali lagi, lain kali seseorang memberitahumu untuk meragukanku."

"Aku minta maaf," kata Harry. Dia merasa sangat buruk saat ini, dia baru saja mengusir Gandalf pada dasarnya, dan kebaikan Dumbledore hanya membuatnya semakin merasa buruk. "Aku harusnya tidak meragukanmu."

"Ah, Harry, dalam dunia ini … ." Sang penyihir tua menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan kalau kamu tak bijak. Kamu memang tidak mengenalku. Dan kenyataannya ada beberapa di Hogwarts yang akan lebih baik kalau tidak kamu percayai. Bahkan mungkin beberapa kamu panggil teman."

Harry menelan. Itu terdengar beralamat buruk. "Seperti siapa?"

Dumbledore berdiri dari kursinya, dan mulai memeriksa salah satu instrumennya, satu cakra angka dengan delapan lengan yang memiliki panjang bervariasi.

Setelah beberapa saat, sang penyihir tua berbicara lagi. "Dia mungkin terlihat bagimu sangat menawan," kata Dumbledore. "Sopan─padamu paling tidak. Baik tutur-kata, mungkin bahkan mengagumi. Selalu dengan tangan yang siap menolong, suatu bantuan, sedikit nasihat─"

"Oh,_ Draco Malfoy!_" kata Harry, merasa cukup lega bahwa itu bukan Hermione atau apa. "Oh tidak, bukan bukan bukan, anda salah mengerti, dia tidak mengubahku, aku mengubahnya."

Dumbledore membeku di tempat di mana dia mengintip cakra angka itu. "Kau _apa?_"

"Aku akan membuat Draco Malfoy berbalik dari Sisi Gelap," kata Harry. "Kau tahu, membuatnya menjadi orang baik."

Dumbledore menegakkan diri dan berbalik menghadap Harry. Dia sedang memakai salah satu ekspresi paling tercengang yang Harry pernah lihat ada pada siapa pun, jangankan seseorang dengan jenggot perak panjang. "Apa kau yakin," kata si penyihir tua setelah beberapa saat, "bahwa dia siap untuk ditebus? Aku takut bahwa apa pun kebaikan yang kamu kira kau lihat di dalam dia hanyalah angan-angan semata–atau lebih buruk, iming-iming, umpan–"

"Er, tidak mungkin," kata Harry. "Maksudku kalau dia mencoba menyamarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai orang baik dia melakukannya dengan sangat buruk. Ini bukanlah pertanyaan tentang Draco mendatangiku dan bertingkah mempesona dan aku memutuskan bahwa dia pasti memiliki inti kebaikan tersembunyi di lubuk hatinya. Aku memilihnya secara spesifik untuk penebusan karena dia adalah pewaris dari Keluarga Malfoy dan kalau aku diharuskan memilih satu orang untuk ditebus, itu jelas dia."

Mata kiri Dumbledore berkedut. "Kamu bermaksud untuk menanamkan benih cinta dan kebaikan dalam hati Draco Malfoy karena kamu mengharapkan pewaris Malfoy akan bermanfaat bagimu?"

"Bukan hanya untuk_ku!_" kata Harry tersinggung. "Untuk seluruh Inggris magis, jika ini berhasil! _Dan_ dia sendiri akan memiliki kehidupan yang lebih behagia dan sehat mental! Lihat, aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk membuat s_emua orang _berbalik dari Sisi Gelap dan aku harus bertanya di mana Cahaya bisa memperoleh keunggulan paling cepat–"

Dumbledore mulai tertawa. Tertawa lebih keras dari yang Harry harapkan, hampir seperti lolongan. Itu jelas terlihat _tak terhormat_. Penyihir tua dan kuat harusnya tertawa kecil dalam nada rendah menggelegar, bukannya tertawa sebegitu keras sampai dia kehabisan napas. Harry pernah sekali secara harfiah terjatuh dari kursi selagi menonton film Marx Brother berjudul _Duck Soup,_ dan sekeras itulah tawa Dumbledore saat ini.

"Ini tidak selucu _itu_," kata Harry setelah beberapa waktu. Dia mulai mengkhawatirkan kewarasan Dumbledore lagi.

Dumbledore kembali mengendalikan dirinya dengan usaha yang kentara. "Ah, Harry satu gejala dari penyakit yang disebut hikmat adalah kamu mulai tertawa atas hal-hal yang tak ada orang lain yang menganggapnya lucu, karena ketika kamu sudah bijaksana, Harry, kamu mulai memahami gurauan-gurauannya!" Sang penyihir tua mengusap air mata dari matanya. "Ah, aku. Ah, aku. Memang kehendak jahat sering dirusak kejahatan, benar-benar memang."

Otak Harry perlu waktu sejenak untuk mengenali kata-kata tak asing tadi … . "Hey, itu kutipan _Tolkien! Gandalf_ mengatakan itu!"

"Theoden, sebenarnya," kata Dumbledore.

"Anda _Muggleborn?_" kata Harry dengan terkejut.

"Aku takut tidak," kata Dumbledore, tersenyum lagi. "Aku terlahir tujuh puluh tahun sebelum buku itu diterbitkan, anakku. Namun sepertinya para murid Mugglebornku cenderung berpikir dengan cara yang serupa dalam beberapa cara. Aku sudah mengumpulkan tidak kurang dari dua puluh salinan dari _The Lord of the Rings _dan tiga set dari seluruh karya Tolkien, dan aku mamperlakukan masing-masing dengan hormat." Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengangkatnya dan mulai berpose. "_Kau tidak bisa lewat!_ Bagaimana kelihatannya?"

"Ah," kata Harry dalam sesuatu yang mendekati pemadaman otak total, "Kupikir kamu masih kurang Balrog." Dan piyama pink itu dan topi jamur gepeng sama sekali tak membantu sedikit pun.

"Aku paham." Dumbledore menghela napas dan dengan murung memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam ikat pinggangnya lagi. "Aku takut kalau dulu pernah ada beberapa Balrog berharga di kehidupan lampauku. Hari-hari ini semua hanya pertemuan Wizengamot di mana aku harus mencoba mati-matian untuk mencegah kerja apa pun dari terselesaikan, dan makan malam resmi di mana politisi asing bertanding untuk melihat siapa yang bisa menjadi orang bodoh yang paling keras kepala. Dan menjadi misterius terhadap orang-orang, mengetahui hal-hal yang aku tak punya cara untuk tahu, membuat pernyataan penuh teka-teki yang hanya bisa dipahami dalam perenungan kembali, dan seluruh cara-cara kecil lain yang dari mana para penyihir kuat menghibur diri mereka sendiri setelah mereka meninggalkan begian dari pola yang mengizinkan mereka menjadi pahlawan. Omong-omong, Harry, aku punya sesuatu untuk kuberikan padamu, sesuatu yang merupakan kepunyaan ayahmu."

"Oh ya?" kata Harry. "Gosh, siapa yang menyangka."

"Ya memang," kata Dumbledore. "Kupikir ini memang sedikit bisa ditebak, bukan begitu?" Wajahnya berubah serius. "Meskipun demikian … ."

Dumbledore kembali ke mejanya dan duduk, menarik keluar salah satu laci saat dia duduk. Dia menjangkau ke dalam memakai kedua tangan, sedikit berusaha, menarik satu objek yang cukup besar dan terlihat berat keluar dari laci, yang kemudian dia letakkan di atas meja kayu eknya dengan thunk keras.

"Ini," kata Dumbledore, "adalah batu milik ayahmu."

Harry menatapnya. Itu berupa abu-abu muda, berwarna tak lazim, berbentuk tak tak teratur, berpinggir tajam, dan sangat-sangat berupa batu besar biasa. Dumbledore meletakkannya dengan cara yang membuatnya bersandar pada sisi paling lebar, namun itu masih bergoyang tidak menentu di mejanya.

Harry melihat ke atas. "Ini gurauan, kan?"

"Tidak," kata Dumbledore, menggelengkan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat serius. "Aku mengambil ini dari reruntuhan rumah James dan Lily di Godric's Hollow, di mana aku juga menemukanmu; dan aku terus menjaganya sampai sekarang, menyongsong hari di mana aku bisa memberikannya kepadamu."

Di dalam campur aduk banyak hipotesis yang berfungsi bagi Harry sebagai model dunia, kegilaan Dumbledore mulai meningkat kemungkinannya dengan cepat. Namun _memang_ ada sejumlah kemungkinan substansial yang sudah teralokasi untuk alternatif lain … . "Um, apakah ini batu _magis?_"

"Tidak sejauh yang aku tahu," kata Dumbledore. "Namun aku menyarankan dengan keketatan yang paling besar untuk menjaganya tetap dekat dengan pribadimu setiap waktu."

Baiklah. Dumbledore _mungkin_ gila tapi jika dia _tidak_ … yah, itu akan jadi terlalu _memalukan_ untuk kena masalah akibat menghiraukan nasihat sang penyihir ajaib tua. Itu pasti ada di sekitar #4 dalam daftar 100 Teratas Mode Kegagalan Paling Jelas.

Harry melangkah maju dan meletakkan tangannya pada batu itu, mencoba mencari suatu sudut yang bisa jadi tempatnya mengangkat tanpa melukai diri. "Aku akan menyimpannya di dalam kantongku, kalau begitu."

Dumbledore mengerutkan dahi. "Itu mungkin tak cukup dekat dengan pribadimu. Dan bagaimana jika kantong mokeskinmu hilang, atau dicuri?"

"Anda pikir aku harus bagitu saja membawa batu besar ke mana pun aku pergi?"

Dumbledore memberi Harry tatapan serius. "Itu bisa jadi akan terbukti bijak."

"Ah … ." kata Harry. Itu kelihatan cukup berat. "Aku pikir para murid lain akan cenderung menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang itu."

"Katakan pada mereka kalau aku memerintahkanmu melakukannya," kata Dumbledore. "Tidak akan ada yang akan meragukan hal itu, karena mereka semua berpikir kalau aku ini gila." Wajahnya masih sangat serius.

"Er, jujur saja jika anda berkeliling dan memerintahkan murid-murid anda untuk membawa batu-batu besar aku bisa melihat kenapa orang-orang jadi sampai pada pikiran seperti itu."

"Ah, Harry," kata Dumbledore. Si penyihir tua menunjuk, suatu gerakan menyapu satu tangan yang sepertinya menerima seluruh instrumen misterius di sekeliling ruangan. "Ketika kita muda kita percaya kalau kita mengetahui semuanya, dan dengan begitu kita percaya kalau kita tak melihat adanya penjelasan atas sesuatu, maka penjelasannya memang tak ada. Ketika kita lebih dewasa kita menyadari bahwa seluruh alam semesta bekerja melalui irama dan suatu tujuan, bahkan kalau kita sendiri tak mengetahuinya. Hanyalah pengabaian kita sendiri yang terlihat bagi kita seperti kegilaan."

"Realitas itu selalu penuh hukum," kata Harry, "bahkan jika kita tak mengerti hukumnya."

"Tepat, Harry," kata Dumbledore. "Untuk memahami ini–dan mengetahui bahwa kamu _memang_ memahaminya–adalah esensi dari hikmat."

"Jadi … _kenapa_ aku harus membawa batu ini tepatnya?"

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan alasannya, sebenarnya," kata Dumbledore.

"… kau tidak bisa."

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Namun hanya karena aku tak bisa memikirkan alasannya tidak berarti bahwa _memang_ tidak ada alasan."

Instumen-instrumen terus berdetak.

"Oke," kata Harry, "aku bahkan tak yakin jika aku harus mengatakan ini, namun itu sederhananya bukanlah cara yang benar untuk menghadapi pengabaian yang kita akui atas bagaimana alam semesta bekerja."

"Itu bukan?" kata sang penyihir tua, terlihat terkejut dan kecewa.

Harry merasa bahwa percakapan ini pada akhirnya tidak akan berjalan di pihaknya, namun dia tetap meneruskan walau begitu. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah kekeliruan itu memiliki nama formal, namun jika aku harus menamainya sendiri, itu akan jadi 'mengunggulkan hipotesis' atau yang semacam itu. Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini secara resmi … um … misal kamu memiliki sejuta kotak, dan hanya satu dari kotak-kotak itu yang berisi berlian. Dan kamu memiliki sekotak penuh pendeteksi-berlian, dan masing-masing pendeteksi-berlian selalu bereaksi saat ada berlian, dan bereaksi dalam setengah kasus atas kotak yang tak memiliki berlian. Jika kamu menggunakan dua puluh pendeteksi ke seluruh kotak, kamu akan mendapatkan, rata-ratanya, satu kandidat palsu dan satu kandidat sejati sebagai sisanya. Dan kemudian hanya tinggal mengambil satu atau dua pendeteksi lagi sebelum kamu berakhir dengan satu kandidat sejati. Intinya adalah ketika terdapat banyak kemungkinan jawaban, _kebanyakan_ bukti yang kamu perlukan adalah hanya untuk _menemukan_ hipotesis sejati dari jutaan kemungkinan–membawanya ke dalam pemahamanmu terlebih dahulu. Jumlah dari bukti yang kamu perlukan untuk menimbang antara dua atau tiga kandidat yang masuk akal akan jauh lebih kecil bila dibandingkan. Jadi jika kamu langsung memutuskan tanpa bukti dan mendukung satu kemungkinan khusus untuk memfokuskan perhatianmu, kamu melewatkan sebagian besar pekerjaannya. Bagai, kamu tinggal dalam suatu kota dengan sejuta penduduk, dan ada pembunuhan, dan seorang detektif berkata, yah, kita tak punya bukti sama sekali, jadi apakah kita sudah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa Mortimer Snodgrass yang melakukannya?"

"Apakah dia yang melakukan?" kata Dumbledore.

"Tidak," kata Harry. "Namun di waktu kemudian ternyata pembunuhnya adalah seseorang dengan rambut hitam, dan Mortimer memiliki rambut hitam, hingga semua orang jadi, ah, sepertinya memang Mortimer yang melakukannya. Hingga tidak adil bagi Mortimer untuk para polisi _memasukkannya dalam pengawasan mereka_ tanpa memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk mencurigainya. Ketika ada banyak kemungkinan, sebagian besar pekerjaan adalah untuk _menemukan_ jawaban sejatinya–mulai mengawasinya. Kamu tidak memerlukan _bukti_, atau yang semacam bukti resmi yang diminta para ilmuwan atau pengadilan, namun kamu membutuhkan semacam _petunjuk,_ dan petunjuk itu harus bisa membedakan kemungkinan itu dari jutaan yang lainnya. Sebaliknya kamu tidak bisa sekadar memetik jawaban benar dari udara kosong. Kamu bahkan tak bisa memetik kemungkinan yang pantas dipertimbangkan dari udara kosong. Dan pasti ada jutaan hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain membawa-bawa batu ayahku. Hanya karena aku tidak tahu tentang alam semesta bukan berarti bahwa aku tak yakin tentang bagaimana aku harus berargumen dalam ketidakyakinanku. Hukum untuk berpikir tentang kemungkinan tidak kurang kuat dibandingkan dengan hukum yang mengatur logika yang ada sejak dulu, dan apa yang kamu baru saja lakukan itu _tidak diizinkan_." Harry berhenti. "_Kecuali,_ tentu saja, kamu memiliki suatu _petunjuk_ yang tidak kamu sebutkan."

"Ah," kata Dumbledore. Dia mengetuk pipinya, terlihat merenung. "Argumen yang menarik, tentu saja, namun bukankah itu rusak pada saat ketika kamu membuat analogi antara sejuta pembunuh potensial dan hanya satu yang melakukan pembunuhan, dan mengambil satu dari banyak kemungkinan tindakan yang bisa dilakukan, ketika beragam kemungkinan tindakan itu mungkin saja semuanya adalah bijaksana? Aku tidak mengatakan kalau membawa batu ayahmu adalah kemungkinan tindakan yang paling baik, hanya saja adalah lebih bijak untuk melakukannya daripada tidak."

Dumbledore sekali lagi menjangkau ke dalam laci meja yang sama dengan yang tadi dia buka, kali ini sepertinya mencari-cari di bagian dalam–paling tidak tangannya terlihat bergerak. "Aku akan berkomentar," kata Dumbledore selagi Harry masih mencoba memilah bagaimana cara menjawab balasan yang benar-benar tak disangka-sangka ini, "bahwa adalah kesalahpahaman yang sering terjadi atas Ravenclaw bahwa seluruh anak-anak cerdas akan Diseleksi ke sana, dan tidak menyisakan untuk Asrama lain. Bukan begitu; Diseleksi ke Ravenclaw menandakan bahwa kamu didorong oleh keinginanmu untuk mengetahui hal-hal, yang merupakan kualitas yang tidak sama dengan kepandaian." Sang penyihir tersenyum saat dia membungkuk di atas laci. "Meskipun demikian, kamu _memang_ terlihat cukup cerdas. Tidak terlalu mirip dengan pahlawan muda biasa dan lebih seperti penyihir kuno misterius muda. Aku pikir aku mungkin sudah mengambil pendekatan yang salah denganmu, Harry, dan bahwa kamu mungkin mampu memahami hal-hal yang hanya sedikit yang bisa pahami. Jadi aku akan sedikit berani, dan menawarimu warisan tertentu yang _lain._"

"Apa maksudmu … " Harry terkesiap. "Ayahku … _memiliki batu lain?_"

"Maaf," kata Dumbledore, "Aku _ini_ masih lebih tua dan lebih misterius dari kamu dan kalau akan ada yang perlu diperlihatkan maka _aku_ yang akan memperlihatkan, terima kasih … oh, di mana _sih_ benda itu!" Dumbledore menjangkau lebih jauh ke dalam laci, dan masih lebih jauh. Kepalanya dan pundaknya dan seluruh badannya menghilang di dalam sampai hanya pinggang dan kakinya yang terlihat, seolah laci meja itu sudah melahapnya.

Harry tak bisa tidak penasaran seberapa banyak benda-benda di dalamnya dan seperti apa seluruh inventori akan terlihat.

Akhirnya Dumbledore bangkit keluar kembali dari laci itu, memegang tujuan pencariannya, yang dia letakkan di atas meja di samping batu itu.

Itu adalah buku pelajaran bekas, kumal, usang berjudul _Pembuatan-Ramuan Tingkat Lanjutan _oleh Libatius Borage. Ada gambar botol berasap di sampulnya.

"Ini," Dumbledore melantunkan, "adalah buku pelajaran Ramuan tahun kelima ibumu."

"Yang harus kubawa denganku setiap saat," kata Harry.

"_Yang menyimpan rahasia mengerikan_. Satu rahasia yang pengungkapannya terbukti sebegitu membawa petaka hingga aku harus memintamu untuk berjanji–dan aku memang membutuhkanmu untuk bersumpah dengan sungguh-sungguh, Harry, entah apa pun anggapanmu atas semua ini–tidak pernah mamberitahu siapapun atau apa pun."

Harry mempertimbangkan buku pelajaran Ramuan tahun kelima ibunya, yang, rupanya, menyimpan rahasia mengerikan.

Masalahnya adalah bahwa Harry _memang_ memandang sumpah macam itu dengan serius. Setiap sumpah adalah suatu Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar jika dibuat oleh orang yang tepat.

Dan … .

"Aku merasa haus," kata Harry, "dan itu benar-benar bukan pertanda bagus."

Dumbledore benar-benar gagal untuk menanyakan pertanyaan apa pun tentang pernyataan samar ini. "_Apa_ kamu bersumpah, Harry?" kata Dumbledore. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah mata Harry. "Kalau tidak aku tak bisa memberitahumu."

"Ya," kata Harry. "aku bersumpah." Itulah masalahnya dengan menjadi seorang Ravenclaw. Kau tidak bisa menolak penawaran seperti itu atau rasa penasaranmu akan memakanmu hidup-hidup, dan semua orang yang lain mengetahuinya.

"Dan aku bersumpah juga," kata Dumbledore, "bahwa apa yang akan aku katakan ini adalah kebenaran."

Dumbledore membuka buku itu, sepertinya dengan acak, dan Harry mendekat untuk melihat.

"Apa kamu lihat catatan-catatan ini," kata Dumbledore dalam suara sebegitu rendah itu nyaris berupa bisikan, "tertulis di pinggiran-pinggiran buku?"

Harry sedikit menyipitkan mata. Halaman-halaman yang menguning sepertinya menjabarkan sesuatu yang disebut _ramuan kesemarakan elang_, banyak dari bahan-bahannya adalah benda yang sama sekali tak Harry kenali dan yang memiliki nama yang sepertinya bukan berasal dari bahasa Inggris. Tertulis di pinggiran halaman ada anotasi tulisan tangan yang berkata, _aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu memakai darah Thestral di sini dan bukannya blueberries?_ dan tepat di bawahnya ada jawaban dengan tulisan tangan yang berbeda, _Kamu akan sakit berminggu-minggu dan mungkin mati_.

"Aku melihatnya," kata Harry. "Ada apa dengan itu?"

Dumbledore menunjuk ke coretan kedua. "Yang dalam tulisan tangan ini," katanya, masih dalam suara rendah, "ditulis oleh ibumu. Dan yang bertuliskan dengan tulisan tangan _ini,_" menggerakkan jarinya menunjuk coretan pertama, "adalah ditulis olehku. Aku akan menyembunyikan diriku dan menyelinap ke kamarnya ketika dia tidur. Lily mengira kalau salah satu temannyalah yang menulisnya dan mereka kemudian mengalami pertengkaran-pertengkaran paling hebat.

Di saat inilah Harry menyadari bahwa Kepala Sekolah Hogwart _adalah_, memang benar, gila.

Dumbledore melihatnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Apakah kau mengerti implikasi dari apa yang baru saja aku katakan kepadamu, Harry?"

"Ehhh … ." kata Harry. Suaranya seperti tersumpal. "Maaf … aku … tidak … ."

"Ah ya," kata Dumbledore, dan menghela napas. "Kukira kecerdasanmu pada akhirnya memiliki batas juga, kalau begitu. Haruskah kita berpura-pura kalau aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun?"

Harry bangkit dari kursinya, mengenakan senyuman kaku. "Tentu saja," kata Harry. "Kau tahu ini benar-benar sudah terasa cukup larut untuk hari ini dan aku juga merasa sedikit lapar, jadi aku harus segera makan malam, benar" dan Harry bergegas menuju pintu.

Kenop pintu benar-benar gagal berputar.

"Kau melukaiku, Harry," kata suara Dumbledore dalam nada tenang yang datang dari belakangnya. "Tidakkah kamu paling tidak menyadari kalau apa yang baru saja aku katakan padamu ini adalah tanda percaya?"

Harry perlahan berbalik.

Di hadapannya ada seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat dan sangat gila dengan jenggot perak panjang, topi yang mirip jamur gepeng raksasa, dan memakai apa yang tampak bagi mata Muggle seperti tiga lapis piyama pink cerah.

Di belakangnya ada pintu yang sepertinya tidak berfungsi saat ini.

Dumbledore terlihat cukup sedih dan letih, seolah dia ingin bersandar pada tongkat penyihirnya yang dia tidak punya. "Sungguh," kata Dumbledore, "kau mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan bukannya menuruti pola yang sama tiap kali selama seratus sepuluh tahun, dan orang-orang mulai melarikan diri." Sang penyihir tua menggelangkan kepalanya dalam kesedihan. "Aku mengharapkan lebih darimu, Harry Potter. Aku dengar kalau teman-temanmu sendiri juga menganggapmu gila. Aku tahu mereka salah. Apakah kau tidak mempercayai hal yang sama tentangku?"

"Tolong buka pintunya," kata Harry, suaranya bergetar. "Kalau kamu menginginkanku untuk mempercayaimu lagi, buka pintunya."

Ada suara di belakangnya dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Ada banyak hal lagi yang aku berencana untuk katakan kepadamu," kata Dumbledore, "dan kalau kamu pergi sekarang, kamu tak akan tahu apa hal-hal itu."

Terkadang Harry benar-benar _membenci_ jadi seorang Ravenclaw.

_Dia tak pernah melukai seorang murid,_ kata sisi Gryffindor Harry. _Terus ingat saja hal itu dan kamu pasti tidak akan panik. Kau tidak akan melarikan diri hanya karena hal-hal mulai menjadi menarik, kan?"_

_Kau tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Kepala Sekolah!_ kata sisi Hufflepuff. _Bagaimana kalau dia mulai mengurangi poin Asrama? Dia bisa membuat kehidupan sekolahmu jadi sangat sukar kalau dia memutuskan bahwa dia tak menyukaimu!_

Dan sebagian dari dirinya yang Harry tidak begitu suka namun tak cukup mampu untuk bungkam yang merenungkan kemungkinan keuntungan menjadi salah satu dari sedikit teman penyihir tua gila ini yang juga kebetulan merupakan seorang Kepala Sekolah, Chief Warlock, dan Supreme Mugwump. Dan sayangnya Slytherin batinnya sepertinya jauh lebih baik daripada Draco dalam membuat orang berbalik ke Sisi Gelap, karena sisi itu mengatakan hal-hal seperti _orang malang, dia sepertinya membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbincang, bukan begitu? _dan_ kau tidak akan menginginkan orang sekuat itu untuk akhirnya mempercayai seseorang yang kurang bijak, kan? _dan_ aku penasaran rahasia luar biasa macam apa yang _Dumbledore_ bisa beritahu padamu kalau, kau tahu, kau menjadi sahabat dengannya_ dan bahkan_ aku berani bertaruh dia memiliki koleksi buku yang sangaaat menarik._

_Kalian semua kumpulan sinting,_ pikir Harry pada seluruh himpunan itu, namun dia sudah dengan bulat kalah suara oleh tiap bagian komponen dari dirinya sendiri.

Harry berbalik, mengambil satu langkah menuju pintu yang terbuka, meraihnya, dan dengan sengaja menutupnya lagi. Itu adalah pengorbanan tanpa biaya yang terjadi karena dia akan tetap tinggal juga pada akhirnya, Dumbledore bisa mengendalikan pergerakannya bagaimanapun juga, namun mungkin itu akan mengesankan Dumbledore.

Ketika Harry berbalik dia melihat bahwa penyihir kuat gila tadi sekali lagi tersenyum dan terlihat ramah. Itu bagus, mungkin.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi," kata Harry. "Aku tak suka merasa terjebak."

"Aku _benar-benar_ minta maaf soal itu, Harry," kata Dumbledore dalam sesuatu yang terdengar seperti nada-nada permintaan maaf tulus. "Namun akan jadi teramat tidak bijak untuk membiarkanmu pergi tanpa batu ayahmu."

"tentu saja," kata Harry. "Sangat tak masuk akal bagi aku untuk berharap bahwa pintunya akan terbuka sebelum aku menyimpan banda petualanganku dalam inventoriku."

Dumbledore tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Harry berjalan ke arah meja, memutar kantong mokeskinnya ke depan ikat pinggangnya, dan, dengan berusaha, berhasil mengangkat batu itu dalam tangan sebelas tahunnya dan memasukkannya.

Dia benar-benar bisa merasakan beratnya perlahan menghilang saat mantra Mulut Melebar memakan batu itu, dan sendawa yang mengikutinya terdengar cukup ribut dan ada suara yang terdengar seperti keluhan di dalamnya.

Buku pelajaran tahun kelima ibunya (yang menyimpan suatu rahasia yang sebenarnya cukup mengerikan) mengikuti sesaat setelahnya.

Dan kemudian sisi batin Slytherin Harry membuat saran licik untuk mempermanis dirinya sendiri di mata Kepala Sekolah, yang sayangnya, dilemparkan dengan sempurna dalam cara yang memperoleh dukungan dari mayoritas faksi Ravenclaw.

"Jadi," kata Harry. "Um. Selagi aku di sini, aku kira kamu ingin memberiku sedikit perkenalan dengan kantormu? Aku sedikit penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya beberapa benda ini," dan itu adalah understatement Harry untuk bulan September.

Dumbledore menatapnya, dan kemudian mengangguk dengan sedikit seringai. "Aku tersanjung dengan minatmu," kata Dumbledore, "namun aku takut tidak ada banyak yang bisa dikatakan." Dumbledore mengambil selangkah lebih dekat dengan dinding dan menunjuk ke arah lukisan laki-laki tertidur. "Ini adalah lukisan-lukisan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts masa lalu." Dia berbalik dan menunjuk ke arah mejanya. "Ini adalah mejaku." Dia menunjuk ke kursinya. "Ini adalah kursiku–"

"Maafkan aku," kata Harry, "sebenarnya aku ingin tahu tentang yang itu." Harry menunjuk ke arah kubus kecil yang dengan lembut berbisik "blorple … blorple … blorple".

"Oh, benda-benda renik kecil ini?" kata Dumbledore. "Mereka ada bersama kantor Kepala Sekolah dan aku benar-benar tak tahu apa fungsi sebagian besar dari mereka. Walau cakra angka dengan delapan tangan _ini_ menghitung jumlah dari, mari kita sebut hal itu bersin, oleh para penyihir kidal di dalam lingkup Perancis, kau tidak akan percaya seberapa banyak tenaga yang dipakai untuk memaku benda ini. Dan yang satu _ini_ dengan wibbler emas adalah ciptaanku sendiri dan Minerva tidak akan, pernah mengetahui apa yang benda ini lakukan."

Dumbledore mengambil selangkah ke arah rak topi sementara Harry masih memproses ini. "Di sini tentu saja kita punya Topi Seleksi, aku yakin kalian berdua sudah bertemu. Dia berkata padaku bahwa dalam kondisi apa pun tidak akan pernah diletakkan di atas kepalamu lagi. Kau hanya murid ke empat belas dalam sejarah yang pernah dikatakan olehnya seperti itu, Baba Yaga adalah salah satu yang lain dan aku akan memberitahu dua belas yang lain ketika kamu sudah lebih dewasa. Ini adalah payung. Ini payung yang lain." Dumbledore mengambil beberapa langkah lagi dan berbalik, sekarang tersenyum cukup lebar. "Dan tentu saja, kebanyakan orang yang datang ke kantorku ingin melihat Fawkes."

Dumbledore sedang berdiri di sebelah seekor burung di dalam panggung emas.

Harry mendekat, cukup kebingungan. "Ini Fawkes?"

"Fawkes itu seekor phoenix," kata Dumbledore. "Makhluk magis yang sangat langka, sangat kuat."

"Ah … ." kata Harry. Dia menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap ke dalam mata kecil, bulat hitam, yang menunjukan tidak sedikit pun tanda-tanda kekuatan ataupun kecerdasan.

"Ahhh … ." kata Harry lagi.

Dia cukup yakin dia mengenali bentuk dari burung itu. Itu cukup sukar untuk dilewatkan.

"Umm … ."

_Katakan sesuatu yang cerdas!_ Pikiran Harry meraung pada dirinya sendiri. _Jangan cuma berdiri di sana terdengar seperti orang tolol meracau!_

_Yah apa yang _harus_ kukatakan?_ Pikiran Harry melempar balik.

_Apa pun!_

_Maksudmu, apa pun selain "Fawkes itu seekor ayam"–_

_Ya! Apa pun selain itu!_

"Jadi, ah, sihir macam apa yang dilakukan seekor phoenix, kalau begitu?"

"Air mata mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan," kata Dumbledore. "Mereka adalah makhluk api, dan bergerak di antara semua tempat semudah api bisa memadamkan dirinya di satu tempat dan tersulut di tempat lain. Tekanan luar biasa dari sihir bawaan mereka membuat badan mereka menua dengan cepat, dan tetap mereka sebegitu dekat dengan abadi dari semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini, karena kapan pun tubuh mereka rusak mereka mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri dalam suatu ledakan api dan meninggalkan satu tetasan, atau terkadang satu telur." Dumbledore mendekat dan memeriksa ayam itu, mengerutkan dahi. "Hm … sepertinya sedikit pucat di situ, aku rasa."

Di saat perkataan ini benar-benar meresap di dalam pikiran Harry, ayam itu sudah terbakar.

Paruh ayam itu terbuka, namun tidak sempat untuk bahkan mengeluarkan suara sekalipun sebelum dia mulai mengering dan menjadi arang. Kobaran apinya singkat, kuat, dan benar-benar melingkupi diri; tidak ada aroma terbakar.

Dan kemudian apinya padam hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah itu dimulai, meninggalkan gundukan abu kecil, menyedihkan di atas panggung emas.

"Jangan terlihat sebegitu takut, Harry!" kata Dumbledore. "Fawkes tidak terluka." Tangan Dumbledore masuk ke dalam kantong, dan kemudian tangan yang sama mengayak apu itu dan mempertontonkan telur kecil kekuningan. "Lihat, ini ada telur!"

"Oh … wow … luar biasa … ."

"Tapi sekarang kita benar-benar harus melanjutkan semuanya," kata Dumbledore. Meninggalkan telur itu di dalam abu si ayam, dia kembali ke tahtanya dan mendudukkan diri. "Ini hampir waktu makan malam, lagipula, dan kita tidak mau harus memakai Time-Turner kita."

Ada pergolakan kuasa besar di dalam Pemerintahan Harry. Slytherin dan Hufflepuff sudah berganti sisi setelah melihat sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts menyulutkan api pada seekor ayam.

"Ya, semuanya," kata bibir Harry. "Dan kemudian makan malam."

_Kau terdengar seperti orang tolol meracau lagi_ Kritisi Internal Harry mengamati.

"Yah," kata Dumbledore. "Aku takut aku memiliki suatu pengakuan, Harry. Suatu pengakuan dan permintaan maaf."

"Permintaan maaf itu bagus" _itu bahkan tidak masuk akal! Apa yang sedang kubicarakan?_

Sang penyihir tua menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kau mungkin tidak akan berpikir seperti itu setelah memahami apa yang ingin kukatakan. Aku takut, Harry, bahwa aku sudah memanipulasimu sepanjang hidupmu. Adalah aku yang sudah menyerahkanmu untuk diasuh oleh orangtua tirimu yang jahat–"

"Orangtua tiriku tidak jahat!" sembur Harry. "_Orangtua_ku, maksudku!"

"Mereka tidak?" kata Dumbledore, terlihat terkejut dan kecewa. "Bahkan tidak sedikitpun jahat? Itu tidak sesuai dengan pola … ."

Slytherin batin Harry berteriak sekerasnya, _TUTUP MULUTMU IDIOT DIA AKAN MENGAMBILMU DARI MEREKA!_

"Tidak, tidak," kata Harry, bibirnya membeku dalam seringai pucat pasi, "aku cuma mencoba menyayangkan perasaanmu, mereka sebenarnya benar-benar jahat … ."

"Mereka memang?" Dumbledore mencondongkan badan, menatap padanya dengan tajam. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

_Bicara cepat_ "mereka, ah, aku harus melakukan masalah mencuci piring dan pakaian dan mereka tidak membiarkanku membaca banyak buku dan–"

"Ah, bagus, lega mendengarnya," kata Dumbledore, menyandarkan diri lagi. Dia tersenyum dalam cara yang seperti sedih. "Aku minta maaf untuk _itu_, kalau begitu. Sekarang sampai di mana aku? Ah, ya. Aku minta maaf, Harry, bahwa akulah yang bertanggungjawab pada dasarnya atas semua keburukan yang pernah terjadi padamu. Aku tahu bahwa ini mungkin membuatmu sangat marah."

"Ya, aku sangat marah!" kata Harry. "Grrr!"

Kritisi Internal Harry dengan cepat menganugerahinya Penghargaan Sepanjang Waktu untuk Akting Terburuk dalam Sejarah Selamanya.

"Dan aku cuma ingin kamu untuk tahu," kata Dumbledore, "Aku ingin memberitahumu secepat mungkin, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari kita nantinya, bahwa aku benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Untuk segalanya yang sudah terjadi, dan semua yang akan terjadi."

Air mulai berkaca-kaca di mata penyihir itu.

"Dan aku sangat marah!" kata Harry. "Sebegitu marah hingga aku ingin pergi sekarang juga kecuali kamu memiliki hal lain untuk dikatakan!"

_Langsung PERGI saja sebelum dia menyulutmu dengan api! _jerit Slytherin, Hufflepuff, dan Gryffindor.

"Aku mengerti," kata Dumbledore. "Satu hal terakhir kalau begitu, Harry. Kamu _tidak_ boleh mencoba pintu terlarang di koridor lantai tiga. Tidak mungkin kamu melalui seluruh perangkapnya, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar bahwa kamu terluka karena mencoba. Bahkan, aku tidak yakin kamu bahkan mampu membuka pintu pertama, karena itu terkunci dan kamu tidak mengetahui mantra _Alohomora_–"

Harry berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi, kenop pintu berputar menyetujui di dalam tangannya dan kemudian dia berlari menuruni tangga spiral bahkan saat dia berputar, kakinya nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri, dalam sesaat dia ada di dasar dan si gargoyle menyingkir dan Harry melontarkan diri dari tangga seperti meriam.

* * *

Harry Potter.

Pasti ada sesuatu dengan Harry Potter.

Itu adalah Kamis untuk semua orang, lagipula, dan tetap hal-hal macam ini sepertinya tidak terjadi pada orang lain.

Itu adalah 6:21 pm di Kamis sore ketika Harry Potter, melontarkan diri dari tangga seperti meriam dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, berlari tepat ke arah Minerva McGonagall saat dia berbelok dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah .

Untungnya tidak ada dari mereka yang terluka. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan pada Harry lebih dulu di hari ini–ketika dia menolak untuk pergi ke mana pun yang dekat dengan sapu lagi–Quidditch membutuhkan Bludger solid keras hanya untuk bisa mempunyai kemungkinan yang layak untuk melukai para pemain, karena penyihir cenderung lebih kuat daripada Muggles terhadap benturan.

Harry dan Profesor McGonagall memang sama-sama berakhir di lantai, dan perkamen-perkamen yang tadinya Profesor McGonagall bawa berserakan di koridor.

Ada jeda yang mengerikan.

"Harry Potter," hela Profesor McGonagall dari tempat di mana dia terbaring di lantai tepat di sebelah Harry. Suaranya naik sampai mendekati jeritan. "_Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kantor Kepala Sekolah?_"

"Tak ada!" decit Harry.

"_Apa kau membicarakan tentang Profesor Pertahanan?_"

"Tidak! Dumbledore memanggilku ke sana dan dia memberiku batu besar ini dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah kepunyaan ayahku dan aku harus membawanya ke mana pun!"

Ada jeda mengerikan lain.

"Aku mengerti," kata Profesor McGonagall, suaranya sedikit lebih tenang. Dia berdiri, membersihkan dirinya, dan menatap perkamen-perkamen yang berserakan, yang melompat menjadi tumpukan rapi dan bergegas merapat ke dinding koridor seolah berusaha bersembunyi dari tatapannya. "Simpatiku, Tn. Potter, dan aku minta maaf karena meragukanmu."

"Profesor McGonagall," kata Harry. Suaranya goyah. Dia mengangkat dirinya dari lantai, berdiri, dan melihat ke arah wajah terpercaya, _waras_nya. "Profesor McGonagall … ."

"Ya, Tn. Potter?"

"Apakah kamu pikir aku harus?" kata Harry dalam suara kecil. "Membawa batu ayahku ke mana pun?"

Profesor McGonagall menghela napas. "Itu hanyalah antara kamu dan Kepala Sekolah, aku takut." Dia bimbang. "Aku akan mengatakan bahwa mengabaikan Kepala Sekolah sepenuhnya hampir selalu tidak bijak. Aku _benar-benar_ menyesal mendengar dilemamu, Tn. Potter, dan jika ada jalan apa pun aku _bisa_ membantumu dengan apa pun yang kamu putuskan untuk lakukan–"

"Um," kata Harry. "Sebenarnya aku berpikir bahwa begitu aku tahu bagaimana caranya, aku bisa melakukan Transfigurasi atas batu itu menjadi cincin dan memakainya di jariku. Kalau kamu bisa mengajariku bagaimana menjaga suatu Transfigurasi–"

"Adalah baik bahwa kamu menanyakan padaku terlebih dulu," kata Profesor McGonagall, wajahnya menjadi tegang. "Jika kamu kehilangan kendali atas Transfigurasinya pembalikannya akan memotong jarimu dan mungkin akan mencabik lenganmu jadi dua. Dan di usiamu, bahkan suatu cincin akan terlalu besar untuk jadi target bagimu untuk dipertahankan selamanya tanpa itu benar-benar menguras sihirmu. Namun aku bisa menempakan satu cincin untukmu dengan suatu tempat untuk permata, permata _kecil_, yang bersentuhan dengan kulitmu, dan kamu bisa melatih menjaga subjek yang aman, seperti satu marshmallow. Ketika kamu sudah menjaganya dengan baik, bahkan d dalam tidurmu, selama sebulan penuh, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan Transfigurasi atas, ah, batu ayahmu … ." suara Profesor McGonagall memanjang. "Apakah Kepala Sekolah _benar-benar_–"

"Ya. Ah … um … ."

Profesor McGonagall membuang napas. "Itu terasa sedikit aneh bahkan untuk dia." Dia berhenti dan mengambil tumpukan perkamen. "Aku menyesal soal ini, Tn. Potter. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi karena meragukanmu. Namun sekarang adalah giliranku uantuk bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah."

"Ah … semoga beruntung, kukira. Er … ."

"Terima kasih, Tn. Potter."

"Um … ."

Profesor McGonagall berjalan ke arah gargoyle, tanpa terdengar mengucapkan kata sandinya, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam tangga spiral berputar. Dia mulai naik menghilang dari pandangan, dan gargoylenya mulai–"

"_Profesor McGonagall Kepala Sekolah membakar seekor ayam!_"

"Dia _ap_–"


	18. Hierarki Dominansi

Tiap J. K. Rowling yang cukup maju adalah hal yang tak bisa dibedakan dari sihir.

* * *

_"Itu memang terdengar seperti hal-hal yang akan kulakukan, bukan begitu?"_

* * *

Itu adalah waktu sarapan di Jumat pagi. Harry mengambil gigitan besar lagi dari roti panggangnya dan kemudian mencoba mengingatkan otaknya bahwa melahap sarapannya dengan rakus tidak akan benar-benar membuatnya sampai ke ruang bawah tanah (dungeon) lebih cepat. Lagipula mereka mempunyai satu jam penuh waktu belajar di antara sarapan dan awal dari Ramuan.

Tapi dungeon! Di Hogwarts! Imajinasi Harry sudah mulai mensketsa jurang-jurang, jembatan-jembatan sempit, obor-obor, dan lumut-lumut berpendar. Apakah akan ada tikus? Apakah akan ada _naga?_

"Harry Potter," kata suara tenang di belakangnya.

Harry melihat ke belakang dan menemukan dirinya melihat kepada Ernie Macmillan, berpakaian dengan cerdas dalam jubah berpotongan kuning dan terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Neville pikir kalau aku harus memperingatkanmu," kata Ernie dalam suara rendah. "Aku pikir dia benar. Hati-hati terhadap Master Ramuan di dalam sesi kita hari ini. Hufflepuff tahun yang lebih tua mengatakan pada kami kalau Profesor Snape bisa sangat jahat pada orang-orang yang tidak dia sukai, dan dia tidak menyukai kebanyakan orang yang bukan Slytherin. Kalau kamu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang pintar padanya … itu bisa jadi sangat buruk untukmu, dari apa yang sudah aku dengar. Jaga saja kepalamu tetap di bawah dan jangan berikan padanya alasan apa pun untuk memperhatikanmu."

Ada jeda saat Harry memproses ini, dan kemudian dia mengangkat alisnya. (Harry berharap kalau dia bisa mengangkat hanya satu alis, seperti Spock, tapi dia tak pernah bisa melakukannya.) "Terima kasih," kata Harry. "Kau mungkin baru saja menyelamatkanku dari beragam masalah."

Ernie mengangguk, dan kembali ke meja Hufflepuff.

Harry melanjutkan memakan roti panggangnya.

Dan di sekitar empat gigitan setelahnyalah seseorang berkata "Maafkan aku," dan Harry berbalik untuk melihat seorang Ravenclaw yang lebih tua, terlihat sedikit cemas–

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Harry sudah menyelesaikan piring irisan ketiganya. (Dia sudah belajar untuk makan berat di waktu sarapan. Dia selalu bisa memakan makanan yang lebih ringan saat makan siang jika dia pada akhirnya tidak suatu saat memakai Time-Turner.) Dan kemudian ada lagi suara lain di belakangnya yang berkata "Harry?"

"Ya," kata Harry dengan letih, "aku akan mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian Profesor Snape–"

"Oh, itu sia-sia," kata Fred.

"Sungguh sia-sia," kata George.

"Jadi kami sudah memerintahkan peri rumah untuk memanggangkanmu satu roti," kata Fred.

"Kami akan meletakkan satu lilin di atasnya untuk tiap poin yang kamu hilangkan dari Ravenclaw," kata George.

"Dan mengadakan satu pesta untukmu di meja Gryffindor saat makan siang," kata Fred.

"Kami harap kalau itu akan menghiburmu setelahnya," George menyelesaikan.

Harry menelan gigitan terakhir irisannya dan berbalik. "Baiklah," kata Harry. "Aku tidak akan menanyakan hal ini setelah Profesor Binns, aku benar-benar tidak, tapi jika Profesor Snape memang seburuk _itu_ kenapa dia belum dipecat?"

"Dipecat?" kata Fred.

"Maksudmu, dibiarkan pergi?" kata George.

"Ya," kata Harry. "Itulah yang kamu lakukan pada guru-guru yang buruk. Kamu memecat mereka. Kemudian kamu pekerjakan guru yang lebih baik sebagai gantinya. Kalian tidak memiliki serikat pekerja atau masa jabatan di sini, benar?"

Fred dan George sedang mengerutkan dahi dalam cara yang sama seperti tetua suku pemburu-peramu akan kerutkan dahi jika kamu mencoba memberitahu mereka tentang kalkulus.

"Aku tak tahu," kata Fred setelah beberapa saat. "Aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang itu."

"Aku juga," kata George.

"Yeah," kata Harry, "aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Sampai bertemu saat makan siang, guys, dan jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti tidak ada satu pun lilin di roti itu."

Fred dan George berdua tertawa, seolah Harry sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu, dan membungkuk padanya dan kembali lagi ke arah Gryffindor.

Harry berbalik lagi ke meja sarapan dan meraih satu cupcake. Perutnya sudah terasa penuh, namun dia punya perasaan kalau pagi ini akan menghabiskan banyak kalori.

Saat dia memakan cupcakenya, Harry memikirkan pengajar paling buruk yang sudah dia temui sejauh ini, Profesor Binns di Sejarah. Profesor Binns adalah hantu. Dari apa yang sudah diceritakan oleh Hermione tentang hantu, sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau mereka benar-benar sadar-diri. Tidak ada penemuan terkenal yang dibuat oleh hantu-hantu, atau bahkan hasil original apa pun, tak peduli siapa mereka dalam hidup. Para hantu cenderung memiliki kesulitan untuk mengingat abad saat ini. Hermione sudah mengatakan kalau mereka seperti potret tak sengaja, yang tercetak ke dalam matter sekitar melalui semburan energi cenayang yang menemani kematian tiba-tiba seorang penyihir.

Harry sudah bertemu beberapa guru bodoh selama perampasan yang dibatalkan atas pendidikan Muggle–ayahnya selalu jauh lebih pilih-pilih saat memilih lulusan mahasiswa sebagai tutor, tentu saja–namun kelas Sejarah adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu seorang guru yang secara harfiah tidak memiliki kesadaran.

Dan itu terlihat, juga. Harry sudah menyerah setelah lima menit dan mulai membaca buku pelajaran. Ketika sudah jelas kalau "Profesor Binns" tidak akan keberatan, Harry juga meraih kantongnya dan memakai penyumpal telinga.

Apakah para hantu membutuhkan gaji? Apa itu? Ataukah secara harfiah tidak mungkin memecat siapapun dari Hogwarts _bahkan kalaupun mereka sudah mati?_

Sekarang sepertinya Profesor Snape akan berlaku benar-benar jahat para tiap orang yang bukan seorang Slytherin dan bahkan belum _terlintas_ di pikiran siapapun untuk mengakhiri kontraknya.

Dan sang Kepala Sekolah sudah menyulut api pada seekor ayam.

"Permisi," datang satu suara khawatir dari belakangnya.

"Aku bersumpah," kata Harry tanpa berbalik, "tempat ini hampir delapan setengah persen sama buruknya dengan apa yang Dad katakan tentang Oxford."

* * *

Harry merentakkan kaki di koridor batu, terlihat tersinggung, jengkel, dan murka seluruhnya secara bersamaan.

"Dungeon!" Harry mendesis. "_Dungeon! _Ini bukan dungeon! Ini basement! _Basement!_"

Beberapa gadis Ravenclaw memberinya pandangan aneh. Para anak laki-laki sudah terbiasa dengan dia sekarang.

Sepertinya dalam tingkat di mana ruang kelas Ramuan terletak disebut sebagai "dungeon" untuk alasan yang tidak lebih baik daripada karena itu berada di bawah permukaan tanah dan sedikit lebih dingin daripada kastil utama.

Di _Hogwarts! _Di _Hogwarts!_ Harry sudah menunggu sepanjang hidupnya dan sekarang dia _masih_ menunggu dan jika memang ada tempat _di muka Bumi_ yang memiliki dungeon yang layak itu harusnya adalah Hogwarts! Apakah Harry harus membangun kastilnya sendiri kalau dia ingin melihat satu 'jurang maut tanpa dasar' kecil?

Sesaat kemudian mereka sampai pada ruang kelas Ramuan yang sebenarnya dan Harry cukup terhibur.

Ruang kelas Ramuan itu memiliki makhluk-makhluk aneh yang diawetkan mengambang dalam tabung-tabung gelas di rak-rak yang menutupi tiap sentimeter ruang dinding di antara lemari-lemari. Harry sudah sampai cukup jauh dalam pembacaannya sekarang hingga dia sungguh bisa mengenali beberapa makhluk, seperti Zabriskan Fontema. Meskipun laba-laba lima puluh sentimeter _terlihat_ seperti seekor Acromantula namun itu terlalu kecil _untuk_ itu. Dia mencoba untuk bertanya pada Hermione, namun dia sepertinya sangat tidak tertarik melihat ke arah mana pun Harry menunjuk.

Harry sedang melihat bola debu besar yang memiliki mata dan kaki ketika sang pembunuh memasuki ruangan.

Itulah pikiran pertama yang melintasi pikiran Harry ketika dia melihat Profesor Severus Snape. Ada sesuatu yang sunyi dan mematikan tentang cara pria itu mengintai di antara meja anak-anak itu. Jubahnya berantakan, rambutnya kotor dan berminyak. Ada sesuatu tentangnya yang seperti mengingatkan pada Lucius, walau keduanya terlihat sama sekali tidak serupa, dan kau akan memperoleh kesan bahwa di mana Lucius akan membunuhmu dengan keanggunan tanpa cela, pria ini hanya akan membunuhmu.

"Duduk," kata Profesor Severus Snape. "Sekarang."

Harry dan beberapa anak lain yang sedang berdiri berbicara satu sama lain bergegas mencari meja. Harry berencana untuk duduk di sebelah Hermione namun entah bagaimana dia menemukan dirinya duduk di meja kosong terdekat di sebelah Justin Finch-Fletchley (ini adalah sesi Ganda, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff) yang menempatkannya dua meja di kiri Hermione.

Severus mendudukkan dirinya di belakang meja guru, dan tanpa sedikit pun peralihan atau perkenalan, berkata, "Hannah Abbott."

"Di sini," kata Hannah dalam suatu suara yang bergetar.

"Susan Bones."

"Hadir."

Dan berlangsunglah seperti itu, tidak satu pun yang berani mengatakan satu kata di depannya, sampai:

"Ah, ya. Harry Potter. _Selebriti_ … baru kita."

"Selebritinya hadir, _sir_."

Setengah kelas tersentak, dan beberapa yang lebih pintar seketika terlihat seperti mereka ingin melarikan diri keluar selagi ruang kelasnya masih utuh.

Severus tersenyum seolah-olah sudah menyangka hal itu dan memanggil nama selanjutnya dalam daftarnya.

Harry memberi desahan batin. Itu terjadi jauh terlalu cepat untuk dia bisa melakukan apa pun tentangnya. Oh baiklah. Jelas pria ini sudah tak menyukainya, untuk alasan apa pun. Dan ketika Harry memikirkannya, jauh lebih baik jika profesor Ramuan ini untuk mengganggu _dia_ daripada, sebut saja, Neville atau Hermione. Harry jauh lebih mampu untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Yep, mungkin semuanya untuk yang terbaik.

Ketika seluruh kehadiran sudah dicatat, Severus menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Matanya sekosong langit malam tanpa bintang.

"Kalian ada di sini," kata Severus dalam suara sunyi yang membuat para murid di belakang mati-matian mendengarnya, "untuk belajar sains dan ilmu pasti dari pembuatan ramuan. Karena tak banyak kibasan tongkat yang konyol di sini, banyak di antara kalian akan susah percaya ini sihir. Aku tidak berharap kalian benar-benar bisa menghayati keindahan isi kuali yang menggelegak lembut dengan asapnya yang menguar, kekuatan halus cairan-cairan yang merayap merasuki nadi manusia," ini dalam nada yang terasa mengusap, menyombong, "menyihir pikiran, menjerat akal sehat" ini jadi makin, dan makin menyeramkan. "Aku bisa mengajar kalian bagaimana membotolkan ketenaran, merebus kejayaan, menyumbat kematian—kalau kalian bukan kepala-kepala kosong seperti anak-anak lain yang biasa kuajar."

Severus entah bagaimana memperhatikan ekspresi skeptisme di wajah Harry, atau paling tidak matanya seketika melompat ke arah di mana Harry duduk.

"Potter!" bentak sang profesor Ramuan. "Apa yang kudapat jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar asphodel ke cairan wormwood?"

Harry berkedip. "Apakah itu ada di dalam _Tegukan dan Ramuan Magis?_" katanya. "Aku baru saja selesai membacanya, dan aku tak ingat apa pun yang menggunakan wormwood–"

Tangan Hermione naik dan Harry memberinya tatapan tajam yang membuatnya semakin menaikan tangannya lebih tinggi.

"Tut, tut," kata Severus sehalus sutra. "Tenar jelas bukan segalanya."

"Benarkah?" kata Harry. "Tapi kau baru saja memberitahu kami bagaimana membotolkan ketenaran. Katakan, bagaimana cara kerjanya, sebenarnya? Kau meminumnya dan berubah jadi selebriti?"

Tiga-perempat kelas tersentak.

Tangan Hermione terjatuh perlahan. Yah, itu tidak mengejutkan. Dia bisa jadi adalah rivalnya, namun dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan ikut bermain ketika sudah jelas kalau sang profesor dengan sengaja mencoba mempermalukan Harry.

Harry berusaha keras menjaga amarahnya tetap terkendali. Balasan pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah 'Abrakadabra'.

"Kita coba lagi," kata Severus. "Potter, di mana kau akan mencari jika kusuruh kau mengambilkan bezoar untukku?"

"Itu tidak ada dalam buku pelajaran juga," kata Harry, "namun dalam salah satu buku Muggle aku pernah membaca kalau trichinobezoar adalah gumpalan rambut padat yang ditemukan di dalam perut manusia, dan Muggle pernah percaya kalau itu akan menyembuhkan racun apa pun–"

"Salah," kata Severus. "Bezoar ditemukan di dalam perut kambing, itu tidak terbuat dari rambut, dan itu akan menyembuhkan sebagian besar racun tapi tidak semua."

"Aku tidak _mengatakan_ kalau itu memang seperti itu, aku berkata kalau itulah yang aku baca di salah satu buku Muggle–"

"Tidak ada yang tertarik dengan buku-buku Muggle _menyedihkanmu_. Usaha terakhir. Apa bedanya, Potter, antara monkshood dan wolfsbane?"

Cukup.

"Kau tahu," kata Harry dingin, "dalam salah satu dari buku-buku Muggleku yang cukup _mempesona_, mereka menjelaskan suatu studi di mana orang-orang berhasil membuat diri mereka sendiri terlihat sangat pintar dengan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang fakta-fakta sembarang yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Tampaknya para penonton hanya memperhatikan bahwa sang penanya tahu dan sang penjawab tidak tahu, dan tidak bisa menyesuaikan atas ketidakadilan dari permainan yang mendasari. Jadi, Profesor, bisakah kau memberitahuku berapa banyak elektron yang ada di orbit terluar dari atom karbon?"

Senyum Severus melebar. "Empat," katanya. "Itu cuma fakta tak berguna yang tak perlu ada yang susah-susah mencatatnya, meski begitu. Agar kau tahu, Potter, campuran asphodel dan wormwood menghasilkan obat tidur yang kuat sekali sehingga disebut Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati. Sedangkan monkshood dan wolfsbane, mereka adalah tanaman yang sama. yang juga diberi nama aconite, yang kamu akan tahu kalau kamu sudah membaca _Seribu Satu Tanaman dan Jamur Gaib_. Rupanya kau tidak berminat membuka-buka bukumu sebelum datang ke sini, eh, Potter? Yang lain harus mencatat hal-hal tadi supaya kalian tidak jadi sedungu dia." Severus berhenti, terlihat cukup senang pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan itu akan jadi … lima poin? Tidak, mari kita buat itu jadi bulat sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw karena membantah."

Hermione terkesiap, bersama sejumlah lainnya.

"Profesor Severus Snape," Harry menggigit. "Aku tak tahu hal apa yang yang sudah kulakukan hingga menerima permusuhanmu. Jika anda punya masalah denganku yang aku tak mengetahuinya, aku sarankan agar kita–"

"Diam, Potter. Sepuluh poin lagi dari Ravenclaw. Kalian yang lain, buka buku kalian pada halaman 3."

Ada sensasi terbakar yang cuma sedikit, hanya sangat samar di belakang tenggorokan Harry, dan tidak ada kelembaban di matanya. Jika menangis bukanlah strategi yang efektif untuk menghancurkan profesor Ramuan ini maka tidak ada gunanya menangis.

Perlahan, Harry duduk sangat tegak. Seluruh darahnya seolah sudah dikuras habis dan digantikan dengan nitrogen cair. Dia tahu kalau tadi dia mencoba menjaga amarahnya tetap terkendali namun dia sepertinya tidak bisa mengingat untuk alasan apa.

"Harry," bisik Hermione dengan panik dari dua meja di sampingnya, "stop, tolong, tidak apa-apa, kita tidak akan menghitungnya–"

"Berbicara dalam kelas, Granger? Tiga–"

"Jadi," kata satu suara lebih dingin dari nol Kelvin, "bagaimana cara seseorang yang ingin mengajukan keluhan resmi atas profesor penganiaya? Apakah orang itu harus berbicara dengan Wakil Kepala Sekolah, menulis surat kepada Dewan Sekolah … apakah anda bersedia menjelaskan cara kerjanya?"

Kelas itu seketika membeku.

"Detensi untuk satu bulan, Potter," kata Severus, tersenyum bahkan lebih lebar.

"Aku menolak mengakui kewenanganmu sebagai seorang guru dan aku tidak akan melaksanakan detensi apa pun yang kau berikan."

Orang-orang berhenti bernapas.

Senyum Severus menghilang. "Kalau begitu kamu akan–" suaranya terhenti.

"Dikeluarkan, apa itu yang akan kau katakan?" Harry, di sisi lain, sekarang mulai tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kemudian kau sepertinya meragukan kemampuanmu untuk melaksanakan ancaman itu, atau takut menghadapi konsekuensinya jika kau benar-benar melakukannya. Aku, di sisi lain, tidak ragu atau takut dengan prospek menemukan satu sekolah dengan para profesor yang tidak terlalu menganiaya. Atau mungkin aku akan menyewa tutor privat, seperti yang merupakan praktik yang biasa kulakukan, dan diajari sesuai kecepatan belajar maksimalku. Aku punya cukup uang dalam brankasku. Sesuatu tentang hadiah atas Pangeran Kegelapan yang aku kalahkan. Namun ada beberapa guru di Hogwarts yang aku cukup suka, jadi aku pikir akan lebih mudah jika aku menemukan suatu cara untuk menyingkirkanmu saja."

"Menyingkirkanku?" kata Severus, sekarang juga tersenyum tipis. "Keangkuhan yang sangat menggelikan. Bagaimana menurutmu kau akan melakukan itu, Potter?"

"Aku paham ada beberapa keluhan tentangmu dari para murid dan para orangtua mereka," suatu tebakan tapi satu yang cukup aman, "yang meninggalkan hanya satu pertanyaan kenapa kau belum diusir. Apa Hogwarts terlalu terkekang secara finansial untuk membayar profesor Ramuan sejati? Aku bisa menyumbang, kalau memang begitu. Aku yakin mereka bisa menemukan guru dengan kelas yang lebih baik jika mereka menawarkan dua kali gajimu saat ini."

Dua kutub es memancarkan musim dingin membekukan ke seluruh ruang kelas.

"Kau akan temukan," kata Severus lembut, "bahwa Dewan Sekolah tidak akan sedikit pun simpatis terhadap penawaranmu."

"Lucius … ." kata Harry. "_Itulah_ kenapa kau masih di sini. Mungkin aku harus bercakap-cakap dengan Lucius tentang itu. Aku percaya dia ingin bertemu denganku. Aku ingin tahu apa aku memiliki sesuatu yang dia mau?"

Hermione dengan panik menggelengkan kepalanya. Harry melihatnya dari pinggir matanya, tapi perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Severus.

"Kau anak yang benar-benar bodoh," kata Severus. Dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum, sekarang. "Kau tak punya apa pun yang Lucius hargai lebih daripada persahabatanku. Dan kalaupun kamu punya, aku memiliki sekutu lain." Suaranya bertambah keras. "Dan aku melihat kalau sangat ganjil bahwa kau tidak Diseleksi ke dalam Slytherin. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap di luar Asramaku? Ah, ya, karena Topi Seleksi mengatakan kalau itu cuma _bercanda_. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah yang tercatat. Apa yang sebenarnya kau _bicarakan_ dengan si Topi Seleksi, Potter? Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang dia inginkan?"

Harry melihat ke dalam tatapan dingin Severus dan teringat bahwa si Topi Seleksi sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak melihat ke mata siapapun ketika memikirkan tentang–Harry menjatuhkan pandangannya ke meja Severus.

"Kau sepertinya enggan menatap mataku, Potter!"

Sentakan pemahaman seketika–"Jadi _kamulah_ orang yang disebut Topi Seleksi harus diwaspadai!"

"Apa?" kata suara Severus, terdengar benar-benar terkejut, walau tentu saja Harry tidak melihat wajahnya.

Harry bangkit dari mejanya.

"Duduk, Potter," kata satu suara marah dari suatu tempat di mana dia tidak melihat.

Harry mengabaikannya, dan melihat ke sekeliling ruang kelas. "Aku tak punya keinginan untuk membiarkan satu guru tak profesional menghancurkan waktuku di Hogwarts," kata Harry dalam ketenangan mematikan. "Aku pikir aku akan meninggalkan kelas ini, dan entah menyewa seorang tutor untuk mengajariku Ramuan selama aku di sini, atau jika Dewan memang benar-benar seburuk itu, belajar selama musim panas. Jika ada di antara kalian yang memutuskan bahwa kalian tidak ingin lagi ditindas oleh pria ini, sesiku akan terbuka untuk kalian."

"_Duduk, Potter!_"

Harry berjalan ke ujung ruangan dan menggapai kenob pintunya.

Itu tak berputar.

Harry perlahan berbalik, dan melihat sekilas Severus tersenyum sadis sebelum dia ingat untuk memalingkan muka.

"Buka pintu ini."

"Tidak," kata Severus.

"Kau membuatku merasa terancam," kata satu suara sebegitu dinginnya itu tak terdengar sama sekali seperti Harry, "dan itu adalah suatu kesalahan."

Suara Severus tertawa. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tentangnya, bocah kecil?"

Harry mengambil enam langkah menjauh dari pintu, sampai dia berdiri di dekat deretan meja belakang.

Kemudian Harry menegakkan dirinya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dalam satu gerakan mengerikan, jari-jari siap untuk menjentik.

Neville menjerit dan terjun ke bawah mejanya. Anak-anak lain mengerut dan secara naluriah mengangkat tangan mereka untuk melindungi diri.

"_Harry jangan!_" jerit Hermione. "Apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan padanya, jangan lakukan itu!"

"Apa kalian semua sudah _gila?_" suara Severus membentak.

Perlahan, Harry menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tak akan melukainya, Hermione," kata Harry, suaranya sedikit lebih rendah. "Aku hanya ingin meledakkan pintunya."

Walau sekarang setelah Harry mengingat kembali, kau tidak boleh melakukan Transfigurasi benda-benda yang akan dibakar, yang artinya bahwa kembali ke masa lalu setelahnya dan membuat Fred atau George untuk melakukan Transfigurasi suatu bahan peledak yang terukur dengan cermat mungkin sebenarnya bukan suatu ide yang baik … .

"_Silencio,_" kata suara Severus.

Harry ingin berkata "Apa?" dan menemukan bahwa tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Ini sudah jadi menggellikan. Aku pikir kau sudah diizinkan membuat cukup masalah untuk satu hari ini, Potter. Kau adalah murid paling mengganggu dan tak bisa diatur yang pernah aku lihat, dan aku tidak ingat berapa banyak poin yang dimiliki Ravenclaw saat ini, namun aku yakin aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw! Sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw! Sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw! Lima puluh poin dari Ravenclaw! Sekarang duduk dan lihat yang lain menerima pelajaran mereka!"

Harry memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantongnya dan mencoba mengucapkan 'marker' tapi tentu saja tak ada suara yang keluar. Untuk sesaat itu menghentikannya; dan kemudian terpikir oleh Harry untuk mengeja M-A-R-K-E-R memakai gerakan tangan, yang berhasil. N-O-T-E-S dan dia memperoleh buku notes. Harry berjalan ke satu meja kosong, bukan tempatnya duduk tadi, dan menuliskan pesan singkat. Dia merobek secarik kertas dengan tulisan tadi, mengembalikan marker dan bukunya ke kantong jubahnya untuk akses cepat, dan memegang pesannya, bukan pada Snape, tapi pada anggota kelas yang lain.

AKU PERGI  
APA ADA YANG LAIN  
YANG PERLU KELUAR?

"Kau gila, Potter," Severus berkata dengan kebencian dingin.

Selain itu, tidak ada yang berbicara.

Harry memberikan bungkukan ironis pada meja guru, berjalan ke arah dinding, dan dengan satu gerakan halus membuka paksa satu pintu lemari, melangkah masuk, dan membanting pintunya tertutup di belakangnya.

Ada suara terredam dari seseorang menjentikkan jarinya, dan kemudian tak ada suara.

Dalam ruang kelas, para murid saling melihat satu sama lain dalam kebingungan dan ketakutan.

Wajah sang Master Ramuan sekarang benar-benar murka. Dia melintasi ruangan dalam langkah mengerikan dan membuka pintu lemari.

Lemari itu kosong.

* * *

Satu jam sebelumnya, Harry mendengarkan dari dalam lemari tertutup. tidak ada suara dari luar, dan tak ada gunanya juga mengambil risiko.

J-U-B-A-H, eja jarinya.

Begitu dia tak terlihat, dia dengan hati-hati dan perlahan membuka pintu lemari dan melirik keluar. Tidak ada orang yang sepertinya ada di dalam ruang kelas.

Pintunya tak terkunci.

Adalah ketika Harry sudah di luar tempat berbahaya dan di dalam lorong, aman tak terlihat, bahwa beberapa dari kemarahan itu menghilang dan dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Wajah tak terlihat Harry membeku dalam kengerian absolut.

Dia sudah mengantagoniskan seorang guru tiga kali lipat lebih dari yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia mengancam untuk keluar dari Hogwarts dan mungkin harus melakukannya. Dia kehilangan semua poin yang dimiliki Ravenclaw dan kemudian dia sudah menggunakan Time-Turner … .

Imajinasinya menunjukkan padanya orangtuanya memarahinya setelah dia dikeluarkan, Profesor McGonagall kecewa padanya, dan itu terlalu menyakitkan dan dia tak tahan dan dia _tak bisa memikirkan jalan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri_–

Pikiran yang Harry biarkan dirinya untuk pikirkan adalah kalau menjadi marah memasukkannya dalam semua masalah ini, maka mungkin waktu dia marah dia akan memikirkan jalan keluar, hal-hal terlihat lebih jelas waktu dia marah.

Dan pikiran yang Harry tidak biarkan dirinya pikirkan adalah kalau dia benar-benar tak bisa menghadapi masa depan kalau dia tidak marah.

Jadi dia membuang pikiran-pikirannya dan mengingat lagi penghinaan membara itu–

_Tut, tut. Tenar jelas bukan segalanya._

_Sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw karena membantah._

Dingin yang menenangkan kembali membasuh pembuluh darahnya seperti gelombang ombak tercermin dan kembali dari pemecah, dan Harry membuang napasnya.

Oke. Kembali waras sekarang.

Dia sebenarnya merasa sedikit kecewa pada diri non-marahnya karena ambruk seperti itu dan hanya ingin keluar dari masalah. Profesor Severus Snape adalah masalah _semua orang_. Harry-normal sudah melupakan hal itu dan hanya ingin melindungi _dirinya sendiri_. Dan membiarkan para korban lain tergantung? Pertanyaannya bukanlah bagaimana melindungi dirinya sendiri, pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana menghancurkan profesor Ramuan ini.

_Jadi inilah sisi gelapku, begitu? Sedikit istilah yang berprasangka itu, sisi cahayaku sepertinya lebih egois dan pengecut, dan juga bingung dan panik._

Dan sekarang ketika dia berpikir dengan jelas, itu sama jelasnya apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia sudah memberi dirinya sendiri satu jam tambahan untuk mempersiapkan, dan bisa mendapatkan sampai lima jam lagi kalau perlu … .

* * *

Minerva McGonagall menunggu di kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Dumbledore duduk di tahta berbantalnya di belakang mejanya, berpakaian dalam empat lapis jubah lavender resmi. Minerva duduk di kursi di hadapannya, di deberang Severus di kursi lain. menghadap ketiganya adalah satu bangku kayu kosong.

Mereka sedang menunggu Harry Potter.

_Harry, _Minerva berpikir mati-matian, _kau berjanji kau tidak akan menggigit guru mana pun!_

Dan dalam pikirannya dia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas jawabannya, wajah marah Harry dan respon marahnya: _Aku bilang aku tak akan menggigit siapapun yang tidak menggigitku terlebih dulu!_

Ada ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk!" Dumbledore memanggil.

Pintu mengayun terbuka, dan Harry Potter masuk. Minerva nyaris terkesiap keras-keras. Bocah itu terlihat dingin, tenang, dan benar-benar menguasai diri.

"Selamat pag–" suara Harry seketika terputus. Rahangnya terbuka lebar.

Minerva menyusuri arah pandangan Harry, dan dia melihat bahwa Harry sedang melihat ke arah Fawkes saat sang phoenix itu duduk di tenggeran emasnya. Fawkes mengepakkan sayap merah-emas cerahnya seperti kerlipan api, dan menurunkan kepalanya dalam anggukan terukur pada si bocah.

Harry berbalik untuk melihat Dumbledore.

Dumbledore berkedip padanya.

Minerva merasa kalau dia melewatkan sesuatu.

Ketidakpastian seketika melintas di wajah Harry. Ketenangannya goyah. Ketakutan tampak di matanya, kemudian marah, dan kemudian bocah itu tenang lagi.

Udara dingin merasuki tulang belakang Minerva. Ada yang tidak benar di sini.

"Silakan duduk," kata Dumbledore. Wajahnya sekarang serius sekali lagi.

Harry duduk.

"Jadi, Harry," kata Dumbledore. "Aku sudah mendengar satu laporan atas hari ini dari Profesor Snape. Apakah kamu tak keberatan untuk mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi sesuai dengan yang menurutmu terjadi?"

Pandangan Harry tersentak meremehkan ke arah Severus. "Itu tidak rumit," kata si bocah, tersenyum tipis. "Dia mencoba menindasku seperti dia menindas tiap non-Slytherin di sekolah sejak hari Lucius menyelinapkannya kepadamu. Untuk detail yang lain, aku meminta pembicaraan privat danganmu mengenainya. Seorang murid yang melaporkan perilaku kejam dari seorang profesor tidak akan mungkin diharapkan untuk bicara jujur di depan profesor yang sama, bukan begitu."

Kali ini Minerva tak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari terkesiap keras-keras.

Severus hanya tertawa.

Dan wajah Kepala Sekolah berubah suram. "Tn. Potter," kata sang Kepala Sekolah, "siapapun tidak membicarakan profesor Hogwarts dalam cara seperti itu. Aku takut kalau kamu bekerja di bawah kesalahpahaman. Profesor Severus Snape mendapatkan kepercayaan penuhku, dan melayani Hogwarts dalam perintahku, bukan Lucius Malfoy."

Ada kesunyian untuk beberapa saat.

Ketika bocah itu berbicara lagi suaranya dingin. "Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu di sini?"

"Sejumlah hal, Tn. Potter," kata sang Kepala Sekolah. "Kau harus pahami, untuk awalnya, bahwa tujuan dari pertemuan ini adalah untuk mendiskusikan bagaimana mendisiplinkanmu atas kejadian pagi ini."

"Pria ini sudah menteror sekolahmu bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah berbicara pada beberapa murid dan mengumpulkan cerita-cerita untuk memastikan memang ada cukup banyak untuk suatu kampanye surat kabar dan menggalang para orangtua melawannya. Beberapa murid yang lebih muda menangis ketika mereka menceritakannya padaku. Aku hampir menangis ketika aku mendengar mereka! _Kau biarkan penganiaya ini bebas berkeliaran? Kau melakukan ini untuk muridmu sendiri? Kenapa?_"

Minerva menelan satu gumpalan dalam tenggorokannya. Dia sudah–memikirkan hal itu, sesekali, namun entah bagaimana dia tidak pernah benar-benar–

"Tn. Potter," kata sang Kepala Sekolah, suaranya sekarang tegas, "pertemuan ini bukan tentang Profesor Snape. Ini adalah tentang kamu dan pengabaianmu atas disiplin sekolah. Profesor Snape sudah menyarankan, dan aku sudah menyetujui, bahwa detensi tiga bulan penuh akan cukup sesuai–"

"Ditolak," kata Harry dingin.

Minerva terdiam.

"Ini bukan permintaan, Tn. Potter," kata sang Kepala Sekolah. Seluruh kekuatan pandangan penyihir itu, sepenuhnya ditempatkan pada si bocah. "Ini adalah hukumanm–"

"Kau akan menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengizinkan orang ini untuk menyakiti anak-anak yang sudah ditempatkan di bawah asuhanmu, dan jika penjelasanmu tidak cukup bagus maka aku akan memulai kampanye surat kabarku dengan _anda_ sebagai targetnya."

Tubuh Minerva goyah dengan kekuatan pukulan itu, dengan _lese majeste_ murni.

Bahkan Severus Snape terlihat terkejut.

"Itu, Harry, akan jadi sangat tidak bijak," kata Dumbledore perlahan. "Aku adalah bidak utama dalam melawan Lucius di dalam papan permainan. Untuk kamu melakukan hal semacam itu akan sangat memperkuatnya, dan aku tidak berpikir kalau itu adalah sisi pilihanmu."

Si bocah diam untuk waktu lama.

"Pembicaraan ini bertambah privat," kata Harry. Tangannya tersentak ke arah Severus. "Suruh dia pergi."

Dumbledore menggelengkan kepalanya. "Harry, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau Severus Snape memperoleh kepercayaan penuh dariku?"

Wajah si bocah menunjukkan keterkejutannya atas itu. "Penindasan orang ini membuatmu rentan! Aku bukan satu-satunya yang bisa memulai kampanye surat kabar melawanmu! Ini gila! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Dumbledore membuang napas. "Aku minta maaf, Harry. Itu menyangkut hal-hal yang kamu tidak, pada saat ini, siap untuk dengar."

Bocah itu memandang ke arah Dumbledore. Kemudian dia berbalik melihat ke arah Severus. Kemudian kembali ke Dumbledore lagi.

"Ini_lah_ kegilaan," kata bocah itu perlahan. "Kau tidak mengekangnya karena kau pikir dia adalah _bagian_ _dari pola_. Bahwa Hogwarts perlu Master Ramuan jahat untuk jadi sekolah sihir yang layak, sama seperti sekolah ini memerlukan satu hantu untuk mengajar sejarah."

"Itu memang terdengar seperti hal-hal yang akan kulakukan, bukan begitu?" kata Dumbledore, tersenyum.

"Tak bisa diterima," kata Harry datar. Pandangannya sekarang dingin dan gelap. "Aku tidak akan mentolerir penindasan ataupun penganiayaan. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan beragam kemungkinan cara menghadapi masalah ini, tapi aku akan membuatnya jadi sederhana. Antara orang ini pergi, atau aku."

Minerva terkesiap lagi. Sesuatu yang aneh berkelebat di mata Severus.

Sekarang pandangan Dumbledore juga berubah dingin. "Pengeluaran, Tn. Potter, adalah ancaman terakhir yang boleh digunakan kepada seorang murid. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasanya dipakai sebagai ancaman oleh seorang murid kepada seorang Kepala Sekolah. Ini adalah sekolah sihir terbaik di seluruh dunia, dan pendidikan di sini bukanlah suatu kesempatan yang diberikan kepada semua orang. Apakah kamu di bawah suatu kesan kalau Hogwarts tidak bisa berjalan tanpa ada kamu?"

Dan Harry duduk di sana, tersenyum tipis.

Kengerian seketika melingkupi Minerva. Tentunya Harry tidak akan–

"Kau lupa," kata Harry, "bahwa kau bukanlah satu-satunya yang bisa melihat polanya. _Ini bertambah privat. Sekarang suruh dia_–" Harry menyentakkan tangan pada Severus lagi, dan kemudian terhenti di tengah kalimat, dan tengah gerakan.

Minerva bisa melihatnya pada wajah Harry, saat ketika dia teringat.

Lagipula, dialah yang memberitahu Harry.

"Tn. Potter," kata sang Kepala Sekolah, "sekali lagi, Severus Snape memperoleh kepercayaan penuh dariku."

"Kau memberitahunya," bisik bocah itu. "Kau bodoh."

Dumbledore tidak bereaksi terhadap hinaan itu. "Memberitahunya apa?"

"Bahwa sang Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup."

"_Apa dalam nama Merlin yang kau bicarakan, Potter?_" seru Severus benar-benar dalam nada terkejut dan kemarahan.

Harry melirik ke arahnya sesaat, tersenyum suram. "Oh, jadi kita _memang_ Slytherin, kalau begitu," kata Harry. "Aku tadi mulai ragu."

Dan kemudian muncullah kesunyian.

Akhirnya Dumbledore berkata. Suaranya lunak. "Harry, apa _yang_ sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku minta maaf, Albus," Minerva berbisik.

Severus dan Dumbledore berbalik untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Profesor McGonagall tidak memberitahuku," kata suara Harry, cepat dan kurang tenang dibanding tadi. "Aku menebaknya. Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku juga bisa melihat pola-polanya. Aku menebak, dan dia mengendalikan reaksinya sama seperti yang Severus lakukan tadi. Tapi pengendaliannya satu rona di bawah sempurna, dan aku bisa melihat kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang terkendali, bukan yang sebenarnya."

"Dan aku memberitahunya," kata Minerva, suaranya bergetar sedikit, "bahwa kamu, dan aku, dan Severus adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui hal ini."

"Yang dia lakukan sebagai suatu konsesi untuk mencegahku dari begitu saja berkeliling dan menanyakan pertanyaan, seperti yang kukatakan akan kulakukan kalau dia tidak berbicara," kata Harry. Bocah itu tertawa kecil sesaat. "Aku harusnya menemui masing-masing dari kalian sendirian dan mengatakan bahwa dia memberitahuku semuanya, untuk melihat kalau-kalau kalian tanpa sengaja meloloskan sesuatu. Mungkin tidak akan berhasil, tapi cukup layak untuk dicoba." Bocah itu tersenyum lagi. "Ancaman masih berlaku dan aku memang menunggu untuk menerima _seluruh_ informasi suatu saat."

Severus Snape memberinya pandangan penuh penghinaan. Minerva mengangkat dagu dan menerimanya. Dia tahu kalau itu memang layak.

Dumbledore bersandar di tahta berbantalnya. Matanya sedingin seperti yang Minerva lihat dari dia sejak hari di mana saudaranya meninggal. "Dan kamu mengancam untuk membuang kami pada Voldemort jika kami tidak menuruti semua keinginanmu."

Suara Harry setajam silet. "Aku menyesal memberitahumu bahwa kamu bukanlah pusat alam semesta. Aku tidak mengancam untuk meninggalkan Inggris sihir. Aku mengancam untuk meninggalkan_mu_. Aku bukan seorang Frodo kecil yang penurut. Ini adalah petualangan_ku_ dan kalau kamu ingin ikut kamu akan bermain sesuai peraturan_ku_."

Wajah Dumbledore masih dingin. "Aku mulai meragukan kelayakanmu sebagai seorang pahlawan, Tn. Potter."

Pandangan balasan Harry sama dinginnya. "Aku mulai meragukan kelayakanmu sebagai Gandalfku, _Tn. Dumbledore_. Boromir paling tidak adalah kesalahan yang dapat diterima. Apa yang dilakukan _Nazgul_ ini dalam Rombonganku?"

Minerva benar-benar tidak paham. Dia melihat ke arah Severus, untuk melihat apakah dia juga memahami ini, dan dia melihat bahwa Severus memalingkan wajahnya dari wilayah pandang Harry dan tersenyum.

"Aku kira," kata Dumbledore perlahan, "bahwa dari sudut pandangmu itu adalah pertanyaan yang masuk akal. Jadi, Tn. Potter, jika Profesor Snape membiarkanmu sendiri mulai sekarang, apakah hal itu akan jadi kali terakhir masalah ini timbul, atau aku akan menemukanmu di sini tiap minggu dengan permintaan baru?"

"Meninggalkan_ku_ sendiri?" suara Harry murka. "Aku bukanlah satu-satunya korban dan jelas bukan yang paling rentan! _Apakah kau lupa betapa tak berdayanya anak kecil itu?_ _Betapa mereka terluka?_ Mulai sekarang Severus akan memperlakukan _tiap_ murid di Hogwarts dengan kesopanan yang layak dan profesional, atau kamu akan mencari Master Ramuan lain, atau kamu akan menemukan pahlawan lain!"

Dumbledore mulai tertawa. Terbahak-bahak, hangat, tawa penuh canda, seolah Harry baru saja mempertontonkan tarian kocak di depannya.

Minerva tidak berani bergerak. Matanya tersentak dan dia melihat kalau Severus juga sama tanpa gerakan juga.

Raut wajah Harry berubah makin dingin. "Kau keliru tentangku, Kepala Sekolah, kalau kau pikir bahwa ini adalah gurauan. Ini bukanlah suatu permintaan. Ini adalah hukumanmu."

"Tn. Potter–" kata Minerva. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Dia hanya tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu begitu saja.

Harry membuat gerakan isyarat mendiamkan padanya dan melanjutkan berbicara pada Dumbledore. "Dan jika tadi itu terdengar tak sopan bagimu," kata Harry, suaranya sekarang sedikit kurang keras, "itu terdengar sama tak sopannya ketika kau mengatakannya padaku. Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal semacam itu pada siapapun yang kau anggap manusia nyata bukannya anak rendahan, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan kesopanan yang persis sama seperti yang kamu lakukan padaku–"

"Oh, memang, sangat memang, ini adalah hukumanku jika memang ada yang semacam itu! Tentu _saja_ kau di sini memerasku untuk menyelamatkan teman sesama murid, bukannya menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri! Aku tak bisa bayangkan kenapa aku bisa memikirkan yang sebaliknya!" Dumbledore sekarang tertawa bahkan lebih lantang. Dia memukulkan kepalannya ke meja tiga kali.

pandangan Harry menjadi makin tak yakin. Wajahnya berbalik menghadap Minerva, berbicara padanya untuk pertama kali. "Maafkan aku," kata Harry. Suaranya terdengar seolah bergetar. "Apakah dia perlu menerima pengobatannya atau apa?"

"Ah … ." Minerva tak tahu apa yang bisa dia katakan.

"Yah," kata Dumbledore. Dia mengusap air mata yang sudah membentuk di matanya. "Ampuni saya. Aku minta maaf atas interupsi ini. Tolong silakan lanjutkan dengan pemerasannya."

Harry membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Dia sekarang terlihat sedikit goyah. "Ah … dia juga harus berhenti membaca pikiran para murid."

"Minerva," kata Severus, suaranya mematikan, "kau–"

"Topi Seleksi yang memperingatkanku," kata Harry.

"_Apa?_"

"Tak bisa mengatakan yang lain. Bagaimanapun juga aku pikir itu semuanya. Aku selesai."

Sunyi.

"Sekarang apa?" kata Minerva, ketika sudah jelas kalau tidak ada orang lain yang akan berkata apa pun.

"Sekarang apa?" Dumbledore menirukan. "Yah, sekarang si pahlawan menang, tentu saja."

"_Apa?_" kata Severus, Minerva, dan Harry.

"Yah, dia sepertinya jelas sudah membuat kita tersudut," kata Dumbledore, tersenyum gembira. "Namun Hogwarts _memang_ membutuhkan seorang Master Ramuan jahat, atau itu tidak akan menjadi sekolah sihir yang layak, bukan begitu? Jadi bagaimana kalau Profesor Snape hanya bersikap jahat kepada para murid di tahun kelima dan lebih tinggi?"

"_Apa?_" kata mereka bertiga lagi.

"Kalau para korban paling rentan adalah yang kamu khawatirkan. Mungkin kamu benar, Harry. Mungkin aku _sudah_ melupakan setelah sekian dekade bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak-anak. Jadi mari kita berkompromi. Severus akan terus memberi poin secara tak adil pada Slytherin dan menerapkan disiplin longgar pada Asramanya, dan dia akan berlaku jahat pada para murid non-Slytherin di tahun kelima dan lebih tinggi. Pada yang lainnya dia akan menakutkan, tapi tidak menganiaya. Dia akan berjanji untuk hanya membaca pikiran ketika keselamatan seorang murid menuntutnya. Hogwarts akan memiliki Master Ramuan jahatnya, dan para korban yang paling rentan, seperti yang kamu sebut, akan aman."

Minerva McGonagall seterkejut yang pernah dia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Dia memandang dengan bimbang pada Severus, yang wajahnya dibiarkan benar-benar netral, seolah dia tidak bisa memutuskan ekspresi macam apa yang harus dia kenakan.

"Aku kira itu bisa diterima," kata Harry. Suaranya terdengar sedikit janggal.

"Kau tidak mungkin serius," kata Severus, suaranya sama tanpa ekspresinya seperti wajahnya.

"Aku sangat mendukung hal ini," kata Minerva perlahan. Dia benar-benar mendukung hingga jantungnya berdegub liar di bawah jubahnya. "Namun apa yang akan kita katakan pada para murid? Mereka mungkin tidak mempertanyakan ini saat Severus … bersikap jahat pada semua orang, tapi–"

"Harry bisa mengatakan pada para murid lain bahwa dia menemukan suatu rahasia mengerikan milik Severus dan melakukan sedikit pemerasan," kata Dumbledore. "Itu memang benar, bagaimanapun juga; dia sudah menemukan kalau Severus membaca pikiran, dan dia jelas sudah memeras kita."

"Ini gila!" Severus meledak.

"Bwah ha ha!" kata Dumbledore.

"Ah … ." kata Harry dengan ragu. "Dan jika seseorang bertanya padaku kenapa tahun kelima dan yang lebih tinggi kena kekejaman? Aku tidak akan menyalahkan mereka kalau mereka marah, dan bagian itu tepatnya bukan ideku–"

"Katakan pada mereka," kata Dumbledore, "bahwa bukanlah kamu yang menyarankan kompromi itu, bahwa cuma itu yang bisa kamu peroleh. Dan kemudian jangan katakan apa pun lagi. Itu, juga, memang benar. Ada seni dalam melakukan ini, kau akan mendapatkannya melalui latihan."

Harry mengangguk perlahan. "Dan poin-poin yang dia ambil dari Ravenclaw?"

"Mereka tidak boleh dikembalikan."

Adalah Minerva yang mengatakannya.

Harry melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Tn. Potter," katanya. Dia _memang _menyesal, namun itu harus dilakukan. "_Harus_ ada suatu konsekuensi atas perilaku burukmu atau sekolah ini akan runtuh berkeping-keping."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Bisa diterima," dia berkata datar. "Tapi di masa depan Severus tidak akan menyerang pada hubungan Asramaku dengan mengambil poin dariku, atau membuang waktuku yang berharga dengan detensi. Bila dia merasa kalau perilakuku memerlukan perbaikan, dia bisa mengkomunikasikan kekhawatirannya pada Profesor McGonagall."

"Harry," kata Minerva, "akankah kau terus menundukkan diri pada disiplin sekolah, atau apakah kamu di atas hukum sekarang, seperti Severus dulu?"

Harry melihat kepadanya. Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pandangannya, sesaat sebelum itu ditumpas. "Aku akan terus jadi murid biasa pada tiap anggota staf yang tidak gila atau jahat, asalkan mereka tidak berada di bawah tekanan dari lainnya yang seperti itu." Harry memandang sesaat pada Severus, kemudian kembali pada Dumbledore. "Jangan ganggu Minerva, dan aku akan jadi murid Hogwarts biasa di hadapannya. Tidak ada hak atau kekebalan khusus."

"Indah sekali," kata Dumbledore tulus. "Diucapkan selayaknya pahlawan sejati."

"Dan," kata Minerva, "Tn. Potter harus secara publik meminta maaf atas tindakannya hari ini."

Harry memberinya pandangan lain. Yang ini sedikit skeptis.

"Disiplin sekolah sudah benar-benar terluka melalui tindakanmu, Tn. Potter," kata Minerva. "Itu harus dipulihkan."

"Aku pikir, Profesor McGonagall, bahwa anda menilai terlalu tinggi pentingnya dari apa yang anda sebut sebagai disiplin sekolah, dibanding membuat Sejarah diajarkan oleh guru hidup atau tidak menyiksa para muridmu. Mempertahankan status hierarki saat ini dan menegakkan aturannya terlihat jauh lebih bijak dan moral dan penting ketika kamu berada di puncak dan melakukan penegakan daripada ketika kamu berada di bawah, dan aku bisa mengutip beragam studi atas efek ini kalau diperlukan. Aku bisa menjelaskan hal ini sampai berjam-jam, tapi aku akan membiarkannya selesai di situ."

Minerva menggeleng kepalanya. "Tn. Potter, kau menilai terlalu rendah pentingnya kedisiplinan karena kau sendiri tidak membutuhkannya–" dia berhenti. Itu tidak terdengar benar, dan Severus, Dumbledore, dan bahkan Harry memberinya pendangan aneh. "Untuk belajar, maksudku. Tidak semua anak bisa belajar dalam ketiadaan otoritas. Dan adalah anak-anak yang lain yang akan terluka, Tn. Potter, kalau mereka melihat contohmu sebagai satu yang harus diikuti."

Bibir Harry melengkung menjadi senyuman miring. "Usaha yang pertama dan terakhir adalah kebenarannya. Kebenarannya adalah bahwa aku harusnya tidak murka. aku harusnya tidak mengganggu kelas itu, aku seharusnya tidak melakukan apa yang kulakukan, dan aku sudah memberikan contoh yang buruk untuk semua orang. Kenyataannya juga adalah bahwa Severus Snape bertindak dalam cara yang tidak pantas untuk seorang profesor Hogwarts, dan bahwa mulai sekarang dia akan lebih memperhatikan perasaan terluka dari para murid di tahun keempat ke bawah mereka. Kami berdua bisa bangkit dan mengatakan yang kebenarannya. Aku bisa menerima itu."

"Dalam mimpimu, Potter!" Severus meludah.

"Lagipula," kata Harry, tersenyum culas, "jika para murid melihat kalau aturan ada untuk _semuanya_ … untuk profesor juga, bukan hanya untuk para murid tak berdaya yang tak memperoleh apa pun selain penderitaan dari sistem … wah, efek positifnya terhadap disiplin sekolah akan jadi _sangat besar_."

Ada jeda sesaat, dan kemudian Dumbledore tertawa kecil. "Minerva berpikir kalau kamu lebih benar dari yang layak kamu peroleh."

Pandangan Harry tersentak dari arah Dumbledore, ke bawah ke arah lantai. "Apa _kau_ membaca pikiran_nya?_"

"Akal sehat sering disalahpahami sebagai Legilimency," kata Dumbledore. "Aku akan membicarakan mengenai masalah ini dengan Severus, dan tak ada permintaan maaf yang diperlukan darimu kecuali dia meminta maaf juga. Dan sekarang aku nyatakan masalah ini selesai, paling tidak sampai waktu makan siang." Dia berhenti. "Walau, Harry, aku takut bahwa Minerva ingin berbicara denganmu tentang masalah lain. Dan itu bukan hasil dari tekanan apa pun dariku. Minerva, kalau kamu bersedia?"

Minerva bangkit dari kursinya dan nyaris terjatuh. Ada terlalu banyak adrenalin dalam darahnya, jantungnya berdebar terlalu kencang.

"Fawkes," kata Dumbledore, "temani dia, tolong."

"Aku tidak–" dia mulai berkata.

Dumbledore memberinya tatapan tajam, dan dia diam.

Sang phoenix melayang melewati ruangan seperti lidah api melompat dengan halus, dan mendarat di pundaknya. Dia merasakan kehangatan menembus jubahnya, meresap ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Silakan ikuti aku, Tn. Potter," katanya, tegas sekarang, dan mereka pergi melewati pintu.

* * *

Mereka berdiri di tangga berputar, turun dalam kesunyian.

Minerva tidak tahu apa yang bisa dikatakan. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang ini yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Dan Fawkes mulai bersenandung.

Itu halus, dan lembut, seperti layaknya perapian akan bersenandung kalau dia mempunyai melodi, dan itu melingkupi pikiran Minerva, meredakan, menenangkan, melembutkan apa yang disentuhnya … .

"_Apa itu?_" Harry berbisik di sebelahnya. Suaranya tak stabil, bergoyang, berubah nada.

"Lagu sang phoenix," kata Minerva, tak begitu menyadari apa yang dia katakan, perhatiannya terpusat pada musik sunyi aneh tadi. "Itu, juga, menyembuhkan."

Harry memalingkan wajah darinya, namun Minerva menangkap sesuatu yang tersiksa.

Turunnya mereka terasa memakan waktu yang sangat panjang, atau mungkin hanya musiknya yang terasa berjalan dalam waktu yang amat lama; dan ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari celah di mana dulunya ada gargoyle, dia menggandeng tangan Harry dengan kuat di genggamannya.

Saat si gargoyle melangkah kembali ke tempatnya, Fawkes meninggalkan pundaknya, dan menukik untuk melayang di depan Harry.

Harry memandang Fawkes seperti seseorang yang terhipnotis oleh nyala api yang terus-berubah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Fawkes?" bisik Harry. "Aku tak akan bisa melindungi mereka kalau aku tidak marah."

Sayap sang phoneix terus berkepak, dia terus mengambang di tempat. Tidak ada suara kecuali kepakan sayapnya. Kemudian ada kilatan sama seperti api membara dan lenyap, dan Fawkes menghilang.

Keduanya berkedip, seolah terbangun dari mimpi, atau mungkin seperti tertidur lagi.

Minerva memandang ke bawah.

Wajah cerah Harry Potter memandang ke atas padanya.

"Apakah phoenix manusia?" kata Harry. "Maksudku, apakah mereka cukup cerdas untuk bisa dianggap manusia? Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Fawkes kalau aku tahu caranya?"

Minerva berkedip keras. Kemudian dia berkedip lagi. "Tidak," kata Minerva, suaranya goyah. "Phoenix adalah makhluk dari sihir yang kuat. Sihir itu memberi eksistensi mereka suatu beban arti yang tak dimiliki binatang sederhana lainnya. Mereka adalah api, cahaya, penyembuhan, kelahiran kembali. Tapi pada akhirnya, tidak."

"Di mana aku bisa memperolehnya?"

Minerva membungkuk dan memeluknya. Tadinya dia tak bermaksud melakukannya, namun dia sepertinya tak memiliki banyak pilihan di situ.

Ketika dia berdiri dia menemukan sangat sukar untuk berbicara. Namun dia harus bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi hari ini, Harry?"

"Aku tak tahu jawaban atas tiap pertanyaan penting juga. Selain dari bahwa aku benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkannya untuk sementara."

Minerva memegang tangan Harry dalam tangannya lagi, dan mereka melalui sisa perjalanan dalam diam.

Itu adalah perjalanan pendek, karena memang wajar untuk kantor Wakil Kepala Sekolah berada di dekat kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Minerva duduk di belakang mejanya.

Harry duduk di depan mejanya.

"Jadi," bisik Minerva. Dia akan memberikan hampir segalanya untuk tak melakukan ini, atau tidak menjadi orang yang harus melakukan ini, atau untuk ini jadi waktu selain saat ini. "Ada masalah disiplin sekolah. Yang darinya kamu tidak dikecualikan."

"Yaitu?" kata Harry.

Dia tidak tahu. Dia belum memecahkannya. Minerva merasa tenggorokannya menyempit. Tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan dan dia tidak akan mengelak darinya.

"Tn. Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall, "Aku perlu melihat Time-Turnermu, tolong."

Seluruh kedamaian dari si phoenix menghilang dari wajahnya dalam sekejap dan Minerva merasa seolah dia baru saja menusuk Harry.

"_Tidak!_" kata Harry. Suaranya panik. "Aku membutuhkannya, aku tak akan bisa menghadiri Hogwarts, aku tak akan bisa tidur!"

"Kau akan bisa tidur," katanya. "Kementerian sudah mengirimkan kerangka pelindung untuk Time-Turner milikmu. Aku akan memantrainya supaya terbuka hanya di antara pukul 9 pm dan tengah malam."

Wajah Harry terbelit. "Tapi–tapi aku–"

"Tn. Potter, berapa kali sudah kau gunakan Time-Turner sejak Senin? Berapa jam?"

"Aku … ." kata Harry. "Tunggu dulu, biarkan aku menjumlahkannya–" Dia memandang ke bawah pada jamnya.

Minerva merasakan dorongan kesedihan. Dia sudah mengira. "Itu bukan hanya dua per hari, kalau begitu. Aku curiga bahwa kalau aku bertanya pada teman sekamarmu, aku akan menemukan kalau kamu kesulitan untuk tetap terjaga cukup lama untuk tertidur pada waktu yang wajar, dan terbangun makin cepat dan makin cepat tiap pagi, Benar?"

Wajah Harry sudah mengatakan semua yang dia ingin tahu.

"Tn. Potter," katanya lembut, "ada beberapa murid yang tidak bisa diberi kepercayaan dengan Time-Turner, karena mereka menjadi kecanduan atasnya. Kami memberi mereka ramuan yang memperpanjang siklus tidur mereka untuk jumlah yang diperlukan, namun mereka pada akhirnya menggunakan Time-Turner untuk lebih dari sekadar menghadiri kelas mereka. Dan karena itu kami harus memintanya kembali. Tn. Potter, kau sudah membuat pemakaian Time-Turner sebagai solusimu untuk semuanya, seringnya sangat bodoh. Kau memakainya untuk memperoleh kembali satu Remembrall. Kau menghilang dari kloset dalam cara yang sangat kentara bagi murid-murid lain, bukannya kembali lagi setelah kamu keluar dan memanggilku atau orang lain untuk datang dan membukakan pintu."

Dari ekspresi di wajah Harry dia tidak memikirkan itu.

"Dan lebih penting," katanya, "kau harusnya duduk saja di kelas Profesor Snape. Dan menonton. Dan pergi di akhir kelas. Seperti yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau tak memiliki Time-Turner. Ada beberapa murid yang tidak bisa diberi kepercayaan atas Time-Turner, Tn. Potter. Kau adalah salah satu dari mereka. Aku minta maaf."

"Tapi aku _memerlukannya!_" kata Harry tanpa pikir panjang. "Bagaimana kalau ada para Slytherin yang mengancamku dan aku harus melarikan diri? Ini menjagaku tetap _aman_–"

"Tiap murid lain dalam kastil ini menerima resiko yang sama, dan aku yakinkan bahwa mereka bertahan. Tidak ada murid yang meninggal dalam kastil ini selama lima puluh tahun. Tn. Potter, kau akan menyerahkan Time-Turnermu dan melakukannya sekarang."

Wajah Harry berpilin dalam kepedihan, namun dia mengeluarkan Time-Turnernya dari bawah jubahnya dan memberikannya padanya.

Dari mejanya, Minerva mengeluarkan satu dari kerangka pelindung yang sudah dikirimkan ke Hogwarts. Dia mengunci penutup kepada tempatnya di sekeliling jam pasir Time-Turner, dan kemudian dia meletakkan tongkat sihirnya pada penutup untuk menyelesaikan pemantraan.

"_Ini tidak adil!_" Harry menjerit. "Aku menyelamatkan separuh Hogwarts dari Profesor Snape hari ini, apakah benar kalau dihukum karenanya? Aku melihat bagaimana wajahmu, kau _membenci_ apa yang dia lakukan!"

Minerva tidak berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Dia sedang memantrai.

Ketika dia selesai dan memandang ke atas, dia tahu kalau wajahnya tegang. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang salah. Dan kemudian mungkin itu adalah hal yang benar. Ada anak keras kepala di depannya, dan itu _bukan_ berarti bahwa alam semesta sudah rusak.

"_Adil_, Tn. Potter?" dia membentak. "Aku harus mengajukan dua laporan pada Kementerian atas penggunaan publik dari Time-Turner dalam _dua hari berturut-turut!_ _Sangat-sangatlah_ bersyukur kamu masih diizinkan membawa Time-Turner bahkan dalam bentuk terbatasnya! Kepala Sekolah melakukan panggilan Floo untuk memohon pada mereka secara pribadi dan kalau kamu bukan Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup bahkan itu tak akan cukup!"

Harry ternganga melihatnya.

Minerva tahu kalau Harry sedang melihat wajah marah dari Profesor McGonagall.

Mata Harry terisi dengan air mata.

"Aku, minta maaf," dia berbisik, suara sekarang tecekat dan rusak. "Aku menyesal, karena sudah, mengecewakanmu … ."

"Aku juga menyesal, Tn. Potter" katanya tegas, dan menyerahkan padanya Time-Turner yang sudah dibatasi. "Kau boleh pergi."

Harry berbalik dan berlari dari kantornya, menangis. Minerva mendengar kakinya bergegas menjauh di dalam lorong, dan kemudian suaranya terputus saat pintu berayun menutup.

"Aku minta maaf juga, Harry." bisiknya pada ruangan sunyi. "Aku minta maaf juga."

* * *

Lima belas menit menuju jam makan siang.

Tidak ada yang berbicara pada Harry. Beberapa dari Ravenclaw memberinya pandangan marah, yang lain simpati, beberapa dari murid yang termuda bahkan memiliki pandangan kekaguman, namun tidak ada yang berbicara padanya. Bahkan Hermione tidak mencoba untuk mendekati.

Fred dan George dengan berhati-hati mendekat. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tawarannya sudah jelas, dan juga pilihan bebasnya. Harry sudah berkata pada mereka bahwa dia akan ke sana ketika makanan penutup dimulai, tidak lebih awal. Mereka mengangguk dan dengan cepat berjalan pergi.

Mungkin pandangan yang sepenuhnya tanpa ekspresi di wajah Harry yang membuat hal itu.

Yang lain mungkin mengira dia sedang mengendalikan amarah, atau kekecewaan. Mereka tahu, karena mereka melihat Flitwick datang dan memberitahunya, bahwa dia sudah dipanggil ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Harry berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum, karena jika dia tersenyum, dia akan mulai tertawa, dan jika dia mulai tertawa, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai para orang baik dengan jaket putih datang untuk mengangkutnya pergi.

Ini keterlaluan. Ini benar keterlaluan. Harry nyaris pergi ke Sisi Gelap, sisi gelapnya sudah melakukan hal-hal yang terlihat dalam retrospeksi gila, sisi gelapnya sudah memenangkan kemenangan mustahil yang mungkin memang benar-benar nyata dan mungkin memang karena kehendak murni dari Kepala Sekolah gila, sisi gelapnya sudah melindungi teman-temannya. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya lagi. Dia perlu Fawkes untuk bernyanyi untuknya lagi. Dia perlu menggunakan Time-Turner untuk keluar dan menikmati waktu sepi untuk memulihkan diri tapi itu bukanlah suatu pilihan lagi dan kehilangan itu bagaikan satu lubang dalam eksistensinya namun dia tak bisa berpikir tentang itu karena kemudian dia mungkin mulai tertawa.

Dua puluh menit. Seluruh murid yang akan makan siang sudah tiba, nyaris tidak ada yang pergi.

Ketukan sendok berkumandang di Aula Besar.

"Kalau aku bisa meminta perhatian kalian tolong," kata Dumbledore. "Harry Potter mempunyai sesuatu yang dia ingin bagi dengan kita."

Harry mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berdiri. Dia berjalan ke arah Meja Utama, dengan tiap mata menatapnya.

Harry berbalik dan melihat ke arah empat meja.

Itu jadi makin sukar dan semakin sukar untuk tak tersenyum, namun Harry menjaga wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi saat dia mengucapkan pidato singkat dan yang sudah dihapalkannya.

"Kebenaran itu sakral," kata Harry tanpa nada. "Salah satu dari kepunyaanku yang paling berharga adalah suatu kancing yang bertuliskan 'Katakan kebenarannya, bahkan biarpun suaramu bergetar'. Ini, kalau begitu, adalah kebenarannya. Ingat itu. Aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku dipaksa untuk mengatakannya, aku mengatakan ini karena ini benar. Apa yang aku lakukan di kelas Profesor Snape adalah konyol, bodoh, kekanak-kanakkan, dan adalah pelanggaran yang tak bisa dibenarkan atas aturan Hogwarts. Aku mengganggu ruang kelas dan merampas dari para kawanku sesama murid waktu belajar yang tak tergantikan. Semua karena aku gagal mengendalikan kemarahanku. Aku harap bahwa tidak satu pun dari kalian yang akan mengikuti contohku. Aku jelas bermaksud untuk tak pernah mengulanginya lagi."

Kebanyakan dari para murid yang memandang Harry sekarang memiliki pandangan khidmat, tak bahagia di wajah mereka, semacam yang orang akan lihat di dalam upacara memperingati kehilangan atas gugurnya seorang pembela. Di bagian lebih muda dari meja Gryffindor pandangan itu hampir umum.

Sampai Harry mengangkat tangannya.

Dia tidak mengangkatnya tinggi. Itu mungkin akan terlihat seperti sudah tertata. Dia jelas tidak mengangkatnya ke arah Severus. Harry hanya mengangkat tangannya ke tingkat dada, dan dengan lembut menjentikkan jarinya, suatu gerakan yang lebih terlihat daripada terdengar. Adalah mungkin bahwa kebanyakan dari Meja Utama tidak akan melihatnya sama sekali.

Gerakan seakan-akan atas pembangkangan ini memenangkan senyuman seketika dari para murid lebih muda dan Gryffindors, dan seringai superior dingin dari Slytherin, dan kerutan dahi dan pandangan khawatir dari yang lainnya.

Harry menjaga wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Terima kasih," katanya. "Itulah semuanya."

"Terima kasih, Tn. Potter," kata sang Kepala Sekolah. "Dan sekarang Profesor Snape mempunyai sesuatu untuk dibagi dengan kita juga."

Severus dengan halus berdiri dari tempatnya di Meja Utama. "Sudah dibawa ke dalam perhatianku," katanya, "bahwa tindakanku memainkan suatu peran dalam memicu kemarahan tak bisa dibenarkan yang diakui oleh Tn. Potter, dan dalam diskusi yang menyusulnya aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah melupakan betapa mudah terlukanya perasaan dari para muda dan belum dewasa–"

Ada suara dari banyak orang yang mengeluarkan sedakan teredam di saat bersamaan.

Severus melanjutkan seolah dia tidak mendengarnya. "Ruang kelas Ramuan adalah tempat yang berbahaya, dan aku masih merasa bahwa disiplin ketat masih diperlukan, namun mulai sekarang aku akan lebih mewaspadai … kerapuhan emosional … dari para murid di tahun keempat dan lebih muda. Pemotonganku atas poin Ravenclaw masih berlaku, tapi aku akan menarik kembali detensi Tn. Potter. Terima Kasih."

Ada satu tepuk tangan dari arah Gryffindor dan lebih cepat dari kilat tongkat sihir Severus sudah berada di tangannya dan "_Quietus!_" membungkam si pelaku.

"Aku masih meminta kedisiplinan dan rasa hormat di semua kelasku," kata Severus dingin, "dan siapapun yang meremehkan akan menyesalinya."

Dia duduk.

"Terima kasih juga!" Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore berkata dengan riang. "Lanjutkan!"

Dan Harry, masih tanpa ekspresi, mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya di Ravenclaw.

Ada ledakan percakapan. Dua kata jelas dikenali di permulaan. Yang pertama adalah awalan "Apa-" memulai banyak kalimat berbeda seperti "Apa yang baru saja terjadi–" dan "Apa sih–" yang kedua adalah "Scourgify!" saat para murid membersihkan makanan yang terjatuh dan minuman yang tersembur di diri mereka sendiri, taplak meja, dan masing-masing.

Beberapa murid terlihat menangis terang-terangan. Demikian juga Profesor Sprout.

Di meja Gryffindor, di mana ada satu roti dengan lima puluh satu lilin yang belum dinyalakan menunggu, Fred berbisik, "Aku pikir kita mungkin tidak satu tingkat di sini, George."

Dan mulai dari hari itu seterusnya, tak peduli apa yang Hermione coba katakan pada semua orang, akan jadi sesuatu yang merupakan legenda Hogwarts yang sudah diterima oleh kebanyakan bahwa Harry Potter benar-benar bisa membuat apa pun terjadi dengan menjentikkan jarinya.


	19. Kepuasan Tertunda

Darah untuk sang dewa darah! Tengkorak untuk J. K. Rowling!

* * *

Draco memiliki ekspresi tegang di wajahnya, dan jubah berpotongan hijaunya entah bagaimana terlihat jauh lebih resmi, serius, dan terlihat baik daripada jubah sama persis yang dikenakan oleh kedua bocah di belakangnya.

"Bicara," kata Draco.

"Yeah! Bicara!"

"Lo denger si bos! Bicara!"

"Kalian berdua, di sisi lain, _tutup mulut_."

Sesi terakhir dari kelas-kelas di hari Jumat akan segera dimulai, di dalam auditorium luas itu di mana seluruh keempat Asrama belajar Pertahanan, er, Pertempuran Sihir.

Sesi terakhir kelas di hari Jumat.

Harry sudah berharap bahwa kelas ini akan jadi sesuatu yang tidak membuat stress, dan bahwa sang brilian Profesor Quirrell akan menyadari kalau ini mungkin bukan waktu terbaik untuk mengasingkan Harry untuk apa pun. Harry sudah sedikit pulih, tapi …

… tapi untuk jaga-jaga, mungkin lebih baik meredakan sedikit stress itu dulu

Harry menyandarkan diri di kursinya dan melimpahkan pandangan teramat khidmat pada Draco dan pengikutnya.

"Kalian bertanya, apa tujuan kami?" Harry berdeklamasi. "Aku bisa menjawabnya dalam satu kata. Itu adalah kemenangan. Kemenangan apa pun harganya–Kemenangan tak peduli semua teror–Kemenangan, entah sejauh dan seberat apa pun jalannya, karena tanpa kemenangan tidak ada–"

"_Bicara tentang Snape,_" Draco mendesis. "_Apa yang kau lakukan?_"

Harry menghapus kekhidmatan palsunya dan memberi Draco pandangan yang lebih serius.

"Kau sudah lihat," kata Harry. "Semua orang sudah lihat. Aku menjentikkan jariku."

"_Harry! Berhenti menggodaku!_"

Jadi dia sudah dipromosikan menjadi _Harry_ sekarang. Menarik. Dan bahkan Harry cukup yakin kalau dia memang diharapkan untuk menyadarinya, dan merasa tidak enak kalau dia tidak memberi respon entah bagaimana … .

Harry mengetuk telinganya dan memberi lirikan tertentu pada para pengikut.

"Mereka tidak akan bicara," kata Draco.

"Draco," kata Harry, "aku akan benar-benar seratus persen jujur di sini dan mengatakan kalau kemarin aku tidak begitu terkesan dengan kecerdikan Tn. Goyle."

Tn. Goyle mengernyit.

"Aku juga," kata Draco. "Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku pada akhirnya berhutang budi padamu karena itu." (Tn. Goyle mengernyit lagi.) "Tapi _memang_ ada perbedaan besar antara kesalahan macam itu dan berlaku tak bijaksana. Itu benar-benar sesuatu yang mereka latih dari masa kecil untuk dipahami."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Harry. Dia menurunkan suaranya, walaupun suara-suara di latar belakang sudah berubah samar dengan adanya Draco. "Aku sudah menyimpulkan salah satu rahasia Severus dan melakukan sedikit pemerasan."

Ekspresi Draco mengeras. "Bagus, sekarang beritahu aku sesuatu yang tidak kau katakan dalam kepercayaan ketat pada para idiot di Gryffindor, yang artinya itu adalah cerita yang kau _ingin_ tersebar ke seluruh sekolah."

Harry meringis tanpa sadar dan dia tahu kalau Draco sudah menangkapnya.

"Apa yang Severus katakan?" kata Harry.

"Bahwa dia tidak sadar betapa sensitifnya perasaan para anak muda," kata Draco. "Bahkan di Slytherin! Bahkan pada_ku!_"

"Apa kau yakin," kata Harry, "kalau kamu mau tahu sesuatu yang Kepala Asramamu lebih memilih untuk kamu tak tahu?"

"Ya," kata Draco tanpa ragu.

_Menarik_. "Kalau begitu kamu akan menyuruh para pengikutmu pergi dulu, karena aku tak yakin aku bisa percaya semua yang kau percayai tentang mereka."

Draco mengangguk. "Oke."

Tn. Crabbe dan Tn. Goyle terlihat _sangat _tak gembira. "Bos–" kata Tn. Crabbe.

"Kau sudah memberi Tn. Potter tak satu pun alasan untuk mempercayaimu," kata Draco. "Pergi!"

Mereka pergi.

"Khususnya," kata Harry, menurunkan suaranya lebih jauh, "aku tak _sepenuhnya_ yakin kalau mereka tidak begitu saja melaporkan apa yang kukatakan pada Lucius."

"Ayah tak akan _melakukan _itu!" kata Draco, terlihat sungguh terperanjat. "Mereka _milikku!_"

"Aku minta maaf, Draco," kata Harry. "Aku hanya tak yakin aku bisa mempercayai semua yang kau percaya tentang ayahmu. Bayangkan kalau itu adalah rahasiamu dan aku yang mengatakan kalau ayahku tak akan melakukan itu."

Draco mengangguk perlahan. "Kau benar. _Aku minta maaf_, Harry. Aku yang salah karena memintanya darimu."

_Bagaimana bisa aku dipromosikan sejauh _ini_? Harusnya dia membenciku sekarang?_ Harry punya perasaan kalau dia sedang melihat sesuatu yang bisa dieksploitasi … dia cuma berharap otaknya tak sebegitu lelah. Biasanya dia suka mencoba-coba melakukan perencanaan rumit.

"Lagipula," kata Harry. "Pertukaran. Aku memberitahumu satu fakta yang tidak ada di kabar burung, dan tidak _tersebar_ dalam kabar burung, dan _khususnya_ tidak tersebar sampai pada ayahmu, dan sebagai gantinya kau memberitahuku apa yang kau dan Slytherin pikirkan tentang seluruh masalah ini."

"Jadi!"

Sekarang untuk membuat ini sekabur mungkin … sesuatu yang tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan bahkan kalaupun itu sampai tersebar … . "Apa yang kukatakan memang benar. Aku memang menemukan satu dari rahasia Severus, dan aku memang melakukan sedikit pemerasan. Namun Severus bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang terlibat."

"_Aku sudah menduganya!_" kata Draco gembira.

Perut Harry tenggelam. Dia ternyata sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat signifikan dan dia tak tahu kenapa. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Baiklah," kata Draco. Dia tersenyum lebar sekarang. "Jadi inilah reaksi yang ada dalam Slytherin. Pertama, para idiot jadi, 'Kami benci Harry Potter! Ayo hajar dia!"

Harry tersedak. "Apa yang _salah _dengan Topi Seleksi? Itu bukan Slytherin, itu _Gryffindor_–"

"Tidak semua anak itu cerdas," kata Draco, walau dia tersenyum dalam cara yang penuh konspirasi-jahat, seolah dia mengatakan kalau secara pribadi setuju dengan pandapat Harry. "Dan butuh sekitar lima belas detik untuk seseorang menjelaskan pada mereka kenapa ini mungkin tidak membantu Snape, jadi kamu aman. Bagaimanapun juga, setelah itu muncullah para idiot gelombang kedua, orang-orang yang berkata, 'Kelihatannya Harry Potter cuma pelaku-kebaikan lain saja."

"Dan kemudian?" kata Harry, tersenyum meskipun dia tak punya gagasan tentang kenapa _itu _bodoh.

"Dan kemudian para pintar yang sebenarnya mulai bicara. Jelas kalau kamu menemukan satu cara untuk memberi _banyak _tekanan pada Snape. Dan walau itu bisa jadi lebih dari satu hal … pikiran jelas _selanjutnya_ adalah bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan genggaman Snape yang tak diketahui atas Dumbledore. Apa aku benar?"

"No comment," kata Harry. Paling tidak otaknya memproses bagian ini dengan benar. Asrama Slytherin _sudah_ penasaran kenapa Severus tidak dipecat. Dan mereka menyimpulkan kalau Severus memeras Dumbledore. Apakah itulah yang sebenarnya … ? Namun Dumbledore sepertinya tidak bersikap seperti itu … .

Draco terus berbicara. "Dan hal _selanjutnya_ yang para pintar simpulkan adalah kalau kamu bisa memberi cukup tekanan pada Snape untuk membuatnya tak mengganggu setengah dari Hogwarts, itu artinya kamu mungkin punya cukup kuasa untuk benar-benar menyingkirkannya, kalau kau mau. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya cuma mempermalukan, hanya dalam cara yang sama seperti dia mencoba mempermalukanmu–namun kau meninggalkan kami Kepala Asrama kami."

Harry membuat senyumnya makin lebar.

"Dan kemudian mereka yang _benar-benar_ pintar," kata Draco, wajahnya sekarang serius, "menyingkir dan mengadakan diskusi kecil sendiri, dan seseorang mengatakan kalau adalah hal yang benar-benar bodoh untuk meninggalkan seorang musuh seperti itu. Kalau kau bisa mematahkan genggamannya atas Dumbledore, hal yang jelas adalah untuk langsung melakukannya. Dumbledore akan menendang Snape keluar dari Hogwarts dan mungkin membuatnya terbunuh, dia akan _sangat_ bersyukur padamu, dan kau tak perlu khawatir tentang Snape menyelinap ke ruang kamarmu di malam hari dengan ramuan-ramuan yang menarik."

Wajah Harry sekarang netral. Dia tidak memikirkan hal itu dan dia harusnya sungguh, sungguh sudah memikirkannya. "Dan dari ini kau simpulkan … ?"

"Snape memegang beberapa rahasia Dumbledore dan _kau memiliki rahasia itu!_" Draco terlihat gembira. "Itu tak mungkin cukup kuat untuk benar-benar menghancurkan Dumbledore, atau Snape akan sudah menggunakannya saat ini. Snape menolak memakai genggamannya untuk apa pun selain tetap menjadi raja di Asrama Slytherin dalam Hogwarts, dan bahkan dia tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, jadi itu pasti memiliki batas. Namun itu _pasti_ sangat bagus! Ayah sudah mencoba membuat Snape untuk memberitahunya selama _bertahun-tahun!_"

"Dan," kata Harry, "sekarang Lucius pikir mungkin _aku_ bisa memberitahunya. Apa kau sudah menerima burung hantu–"

"Nanti malam," kata Draco, serta tertawa. "Itu akan mengatakan," suaranya mengambil irama resmi, "_Anakku yang tercinta: Aku sudah mengatakan padamu tentang kepentingan potensi Harry Potter. Seperti yang kau sadari, pentingnya dia sekarang sudah menjadi lebih besar dan lebih mendesak. Jika kau melihat kemungkinan kesempatan pertemanan apa pun atau titik tekan dalam dia, kau harus mengejarnya, dan seluruh sumber daya Malfoy siap membantumu apabila diperlukan." _

Gosh. "Yah," kata Harry, "tidak berkomentar atas benar tidaknya seluruh bangunan teori rumitmu, biarkan aku sekadar berkata kalau kita belum mempunyai hubungan pertemanan yang sedekat itu."

"Aku tahu," kata Draco. Kemudian wajahnya berubah _sangat _serius, dan suaranya berubah sunyi bahkan di dalam kekaburan. "Harry, pernahkan terpikir olehmu kalau kau mengetahui sesuatu yang Dumbledore tak ingin tersebar, Dumbledore mungkin saja merelakanmu terbunuh? Dan itu juga akan merubah Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup dari calon pemimpin saingan jadi martir berharga."

"No comment," kata Harry lagi. Dia belum memikirkan bagian terakhir itu, juga. Tidak _terlihat_ seperti gaya Dumbledore … tapi … .

"Harry," kata Draco, "kau jelas memiliki talenta _luar biasa_, namun kau belum menerima latihan dan tak punya mentor dan kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh sesekali dan _kau benar-benar butuh satu penasihat yang tahu bagaimana melakukan ini atau kau akan terluka!_" Wajah Draco berubah sengit.

"Ah," kata Harry. "Satu penasihat seperti Lucius?"

"Seperti _aku!_" kata Draco. "Aku janji akan menjaga rahasiamu dari Ayah, dari _semua orang_, aku cuma membantumu memahami apa pun yang kau ingin lakukan!"

Wow.

Harry melihat bahwa zombie-Quirrell berjalan goyah melalui pintu.

"Kelas hampir dimulai," kata Harry. "Aku akan memikirkan apa yang kau katakan, ada banyak saat ketika aku _memang _berharap memiliki semua latihanmu, hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu sebegitu cepat–"

"Jangan," kata Draco, "itu terlalu cepat. Lihat? Aku memberimu nasihat bagus bahkan biarpun itu melukaiku. Tapi kita mungkin harus _buru-buru_ dan menjadi teman yang lebih dekat."

"Aku terbuka untuk itu," kata Harry, yang sudah mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana mengeksploitasinya.

"Sedikit nasihat lain," kata Draco dengan cepat saat Quirrell membungkuk di atas mejanya, "saat ini semua orang di Slytherin penasaran tentangmu, jadi jika kau memikat kami, yang aku pikir sedang kau lakukan, kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang menandakan persahabatan pada Slytherin. _Segera_, seperti hari ini atau besok."

"Membiarkan Severus terus menghadiahi poin Asrama tambahan pada Slytherin tidak cukup?" Tak ada alasan Harry tak bisa mengaku berjasa atasnya.

Mata Draco tersentak dengan penyadaran, kemudian dia berkata dengan cepat, "Itu tak sama, percaya padaku, itu harus sesuatu yang jelas. Dorong rival darah lumpurmu Granger ke dinding atau apa, semua orang di Slytherin akan tahu apa artinya itu–"

"Itu _bukan_ cara kerjanya di Ravenclaw, Draco! Kalau kau harus mendorong seseorang ke dinding itu artinya otakmu terlalu _lemah_ untuk mengalahkan mereka dalam cara yang benar dan semua orang di Ravenclaw _tahu itu_–"

Layar di meja Harry berkedip, memicu nostalgia seketika atas televisi dan komputer.

"Ahem," kata suara Profesor Quirrell, seolah berbicara langsung pada Harry dari layar. "Silakan duduk."

* * *

Dan semua anak duduk dan menatap layar-layar pengulang di meja mereka, atau melihat langsung ke bawah di panggung marmer putih di mana Profesor Quirrell berdiri, bersandar di mejanya di atas mimbar kecil dari marmer yang lebih gelap.

"Hari ini," kata Profesor Quirrell, "aku berencana mengajari kalian mantra bertahan pertama kalian, perisai kecil yang merupakan nenek moyang _Protego_ yang ada hari ini. Namun ketika dipikir ulang lagi aku sudah merubah rencana ajar hari ini dalam cahaya kejadian baru-baru ini."

Pandangan Profesor Quirrell mencari barisan-barisan tempat duduk. Harry mengernyit dari tempatnya duduk, di baris belakang. Dia punya perasaan kalau dia tahu siapa yang akan dipanggil.

"Draco, dari Keluarga Malfoy yang Terhormat dan Paling Tua," kata Profesor Quirrell.

Whew.

"Ya, Profesor?" kata Draco. Suaranya diperkeras, seolah datang dari layar pengulang di meja Harry, yang menampilkan wajah Draco saat dia berbicara. Kemudian layarnya berpindah lagi pada Profesor Quirrell, yang berkata:

"Apakah merupakan ambisimu untuk jadi Pangeran Kegelapan yang berikutnya?"

"Itu adalah pertanyaan ganjil, Profesor," kata Draco. "Maksudku, siapa yang akan cukup bodoh untuk mengakuinya?"

Beberapa murid tertawa, tapi tak banyak.

"Memang benar," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Jadi meskipun tak ada artinya menanyai masing-masing dari kalian, tak mengejutkanku sedikit pun kalau ada satu atau dua murid dalam kelasku yang memendam ambisi untuk menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya. Lagipula, _aku_ ingin menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya ketika _aku_ masih seorang Slytherin muda."

Kali ini tawanya jauh lebih tersebar.

"Yah, itu _memang_ Asrama untuk yang berambisi, bagaimanapun juga," kata Profesor Quirrell, tersenyum. "Aku tak sadar sampai nanti kalau apa yang aku benar-benar nikmati adalah Pertempuran Sihir, dan bahwa ambisi sejatiku adalah menjadi penyihir petarung besar dan suatu saat mengajar di Hogwarts. Dalam hal apa pun, ketika aku berumur tiga belas tahun, aku membaca-baca bagian sejarah dari perpustakaan Hogwarts, mencermati hidup dan takdir dari para Pangeran Kegelapan masa lampau, dan aku membuat daftar dari seluruh kesalahan yang _aku_ tak akan lakukan ketika _aku_ jadi Pangeran Kegelapan–"

Harry tertawa kecil sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Tn. Potter, sangat menghibur. Jadi, Tn. Potter, bisakah kau menebak apa yang jadi hal paling pertama dalam daftar itu?"

_Bagus_. "Um … jangan pernah memakai cara rumit untuk menghadapi satu musuh ketika kamu bisa melakukan Abrakadabra pada mereka?"

"_Kata-kata_nya, Tn. Potter, adalah _Avada Kedavra_," suara Profesor Quirrell terdengar sedikit tajam untuk alasan tertentu, "dan tidak, itu _tidak_ ada dalam daftar yang aku buat di umur tiga belas. Maukah kau menebak lagi?"

"Ah … jangan pernah menyombongkan pada siapapun tentang rencana jahat utamamu?"

Profesor Quirrell tertawa. "Ah, yang _itu_ adalah yang kedua. Wah, Tn. Potter, apakah kita sudah membaca buku yang sama?"

Ada lebih banyak tawa, yang mengusung kecemasan. Harry mengatup rahangnya keras-keras dan tak berkata apa pun. Penyangkalan tak akan mencapai apa pun.

"Tapi tidak. Hal _pertama_nya adalah, 'Aku tak akan berkeliling dan memprovokasi musuh-musuh kuat, ganas.' Sejarah dunia akan jadi sangat berbeda jika Mornelithe Falconsbane atau Hitler memahami hal sederhana itu. Sekarang _jika_, Tn. Potter–hanya _jika_ dalam suatu kesempatan kau memendam suatu ambisi serupa yang dulu kupegang ketika aku adalah seorang Slytherin muda–meskipun begitu, aku harap bukanlah ambisimu untuk menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan _bodoh_."

"Profesor Quirrell," kata Harry, menggertakkan giginya, "Aku adalah seorang _Ravenclaw_ dan bukanlah ambisiku untuk menjadi bodoh, titik. Aku tahu kalau apa yang kulakukan hari ini adalah hal tolol. Namun itu bukanlah _Kegelapan!_ Aku _bukanlah_ orang yang melemparkan pukulan pertama di pertarungan itu!"

"Kau, Tn. Potter, adalah seorang idiot. Namun kemudian begitu juga denganku waktu seumuranmu. Dengan demikian aku mengantisipasi jawabanmu dan merubah rencana pelajaran hari ini untuk menyesuaikan. Tn. Gregory Goyle, kalau anda bisa maju, tolong?"

Ada jeda terkejut dalam ruang kelas. Harry tidak mengharapkan itu.

Tidak juga, dari yang terlihat, Tn. Goyle, yang terlihat sedikit tak yakin dan cemas saat dia menaiki panggung marmer dan mendekati mimbar.

Profesor Quirrell menegakkan diri dari tempatnya bersandar di meja. Dia terlihat seketika lebih kuat, dan tangannya membentuk kepalan dan dia mengambil bentuk ke dalam kuda-kuda seni bela diri yang jelas dikenali.

Mata Harry melebar pada penglihatan itu, dan dia sadar kenapa Tn. Goyle dipanggil ke depan.

"Kebanyakan penyihir," kata Profesor Quirrell, "tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang Muggle sebut sebagai seni bela diri. Bukankah tongkat sihir lebih kuat dari kepalan? Sikap ini adalah bodoh. Tongkat sihir dipegang dalam kepalan. Kalau kau ingin menjadi penyihir petarung besar kau _harus_ belajar seni bela diri sampai ke tingkat yang bahkan akan membuat Muggle terkesan. Aku akan mendemonstrasikan satu teknik yang sama pentingnya, yang aku pelajari di suatu _dojo_, suatu sekolah seni bela diri Muggle, yang tentangnya akan kuceritakan lebih lanjut nanti. Untuk sekarang … ." Profesor Quirrell mengambil beberapa langkah maju, masih dalam kuda-kuda, maju ke arah tempat Tn. Goyle berdiri. "Tn. Goyle, aku akan memintamu untuk menyerangku."

"Profesor Quirrell," kata Tn. Goyle, suaranya sekarang diperkuat sama seperti suara sang profesor, boleh aku tanya tingkat apa–"

"_Dan_ enam. Kau tidak akan terluka dan juga tidak diriku. Dan kalau kau melihat kesempatan menyerang, tolong ambil."

Tn. Goyle mengangguk, terlihat sangat lega.

"Perhatikan," kata Profesor Quirrell, "bahwa Tn. Goyle takut menyerang seseorang yang tak tahu tentang seni bela diri sampai tingkat yang bisa diterima, karena takut kalau aku, atau dia, akan terluka. Sikap Tn. Goyle adalah benar-benar tepat dan dia menerima tiga poin Quirrell untuk itu. Sekarang, mulai!"

Si anak muda memburam ke depan, kepalan-kepalan beterbangan, dan sang Profesor Quirrell menangkis tiap pukulan, menari ke belakang, Quirrell menendang dan Goyle menangkis dan berputar dan mencoba menjegal Quirrell dengan sapuan kaki dan Quirrell melompatinya dan itu semua terjadi terlalu cepat untuk Harry bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi dan kemudian Goyle telentang dengan kedua kakinya mendorong dan Quirrell benar-benar _terbang di udara_ dan kemudian dia jatuh ke tanah mendarat ke atas bahunya dan berguling.

"Stop!" jerit Profesor Quirrell dari tanah, terdengar sedikit panik. "Kau menang!"

Tn. Goyle berhenti sebegitu tajam dia terhuyung, nyaris tersandung dan terjatuh dari momentum yang terhenti dari terjangannya ke arah Profesor Quirrell. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan murni.

Profesor Quirrell melengkungkan punggungnya dan melompat berdiri memakai gerakan melenting aneh yang tak memakai kedua tangan.

Ada kesunyian di dalam ruang kelas, kesunyian yang lahir dari kebingungan total.

"Tn. Goyle," kata Profesor Quirrell, "apa teknik sangat penting yang tadi aku demonstrasikan?"

"Bagaimana terjatuh dengan benar ketika seseorang membantingmu," kata Tn. Goyle. "Itu salah satu dari pelajaran pertama yang kau pelajari–"

"Itu juga," kata Profesor Quirrell.

Ada satu jeda.

"Teknik sangat penting yang tadi kudemonstrasikan," kata Profesor Quirrell, "adalah bagaimana cara untuk kalah. Kau boleh pergi, Tn. Goyle, terima kasih."

Tn. Goyle berjalan dari panggung, terlihat cukup kebingungan. Harry merasakan hal yang sama.

Profesor Quirrell berjalan kembali ke mejanya dan melanjutkan bersandar di sana. "Terkadang kita melupakan hal-hal yang paling dasar, karena sudah terlalu lama sejak saat kita mempelajarinya. Aku sadar sudah melakukan hal yang sama dengan rencana ajarku sendiri. Kau tidak mengajari para murid untuk membanting sampai kau selesai mengajari mereka bagaimana cara jatuh. Dan aku tidak boleh mengajari kalian bagaimana bertarung jika kalian tak paham bagaimana caranya kalah."

Wajah Profesor Quirrell mengeras, dan Harry pikir dia melihat bayangan rasa sakit, suatu sentuhan duka, di mata itu. "Aku belajar bagaimana caranya kalah di satu _dojo_ di Asia, yang, seperti tiap Muggle tahu, adalah tempat di mana semua petarung terbaik hidup. _Dojo_ ini mengajari satu aliran yang memiliki reputasi di antara penyihir petarung untuk beradaptasi dengan baik pada duel magis. Master dari _dojo _itu–seorang tua bagi standar Muggle–adalah pengajar terbesar aliran ini yang ada saat itu. Dia tak tahu bahwa sihir ada, tentu saja. Aku mengajukan diri untuk belajar di sana, dan adalah salah satu dari beberapa murid yang diterima tahun itu, di antara banyak pesaing. Mungkin memang ada sedikit pengaruh spesial yang terlibat."

Ada beberapa tawa dalam ruang kelas. Harry tak berbagi perasaan itu. Itu terasa sama sekali tak benar.

"Dalam kasus apa pun. Selama salah satu pertarungan pertamaku, setelah aku dikalahkan dalam cara yang sangat memalukan, aku hilang kendali dan menyerang rekan latih tandingku–"

_Yikes._

"–untungnya memakai kepalanku, bukannya sihirku. Sang Master, herannya, tidak mengeluarkanku seketika itu juga. Namun dia memberitahuku kalau ada cacat dalam temperamenku. Dia menjelaskannya padaku, dan aku tahu kalau dia benar. Dan kemudian dia berkata kalau aku akan belajar caranya kalah."

Wajah Profesor Quirrell tanpa ekspresi.

"Di bawah perintah ketatnya, semua murid dalam _dojo _berbaris. Satu demi satu, mereka mendekatiku. Aku _tidak boleh_ mempertahankan diri. Aku hanya boleh memohon belas kasihan. Satu demi satu, mereka menamparku, atau memukulku, dan mendorongku ke lantai. Beberapa dari mereka meludahiku. Mereka memanggilku nama-nama mengerikan dalam bahasa mereka. Dan pada masing-masing mereka, aku harus berkata, 'Aku kalah!' dan hal-hal serupa, seperti 'Aku mohon padamu untuk berhenti!' dan 'Aku mengakui kau lebih baik dariku!'"

Harry mencoba membayangkan ini dan sungguh tak mampu. Tidak mungkin sesuatu yang seperti itu bisa terjadi pada Profesor Quirrell yang bermartabat.

"Aku adalah seorang jenius dalam Pertempuran Sihir bahkan di masa itu. Dengan sihir tanpa tongkat saja aku mampu membunuh semua orang dalam dojo itu. Aku tak melakukannya. Aku belajar untuk kalah. Sampai hari ini aku mengingatnya sebagai jam-jam paling tak menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Dan ketika aku meninggalkan dojo itu delapan bulan kemudian–yang merupakan waktu yang tak cukup panjang, namun yang paling banyak yang bisa kuluangkan–sang Master memberitahuku kalau dia harap aku memahami kenapa hal itu perlu. Dan aku mengatakan padanya kalau itu adalah pelajaran paling berharga yang pernah aku pelajari. Yang memang, dan masih, benar."

Wajah Profesor Quirrell berubah pahit. "Kalian ingin tahu di mana _dojo_ menakjubkan ini, dan apakah kalian bisa belajar di sana. Kalian tak bisa. Karena tak lama setelahnya, calon murid lain datang ke tempat tersembunyi itu, ke gunung terpencil itu. Dia Yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut."

Ada suara banyak napas ditarik secara bersamaan. Harry merasa mual di perutnya. Dia tahu apa yang akan datang.

"Sang Pangeran Kegelapan datang ke sekolah itu dengan terbuka, tanpa penyamaran, mata merah menyala dan sebagainya. Para murid mencoba menghalangi jalannya dan dia tinggal melakukan Apparation menembusnya. Ada teror di sana, tapi disiplin, dan sang Master datang. Dan sang Pangeran Kegelapan menuntut–bukan meminta, tapi menuntut–untuk diajari."

Wajah Profesor Quirrell sangat keras. "Mungkin sang Master sudah membaca terlalu banyak buku yang menceritakan kebohongan tentang petarung sejati akan mampu mengalahkan bahkan iblis. Untuk alasan apa pun, sang Master menolak. Pangeran Kegelapan bertanya kenapa dia tak bisa menjadi seorang murid. Sang Master mengatakan kepadanya kalau dia tak punya kesabaran, dan saat itulah Pangeran Kegelapan mencabut lidahnya."

Ada sekumpulan suara tercekat.

"Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Para murid mencoba menyerbu Pangeran Kegelapan dan terjatuh, tertegun di tempat mereka berdiri. Dan kemudian … ."

Suara Profesor Quirrell goyah untuk sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Ada Kutukan Tak Termaafkan, Kutukan Cruciatus, yang menghasilkan sakit tak tertahankan. Jika Cruciatus diperpanjang lebih lama dari beberapa menit itu akan menghasilkan kegilaan permanen. Satu demi satu, Pangeran Kegelapan melemparkan Kutukan Cruciatus pada para murid sang Master sampai mencapai kegilaan, dan kemudian menyelesaikan mereka dengan Kutukan Pembunuh, saat sang Master dipaksa melihat semuanya itu. Ketika seluruh muridnya sudah meninggal dengan cara ini, sang Master akhirnya mengikuti juga. Aku mengetahui ini dari satu-satunya murid yang selamat, yang mana Pangeran Kegelapan biarkan hidup untuk menceritakan kisah itu, dan merupakan sahabatku … ."

Profesor Quirrell membalikkan badan, dan ketika dia berbalik lagi sesaat kemudian, dia sekali lagi terlihat tenang dan terkendali.

"Penyihir Kegelapan tak bisa menjaga amarah mereka," Profesor Quirrell berkata dengan pelan. "Itu adalah cacat yang nyaris universal dalam seluruh spesies, dan siapapun yang membuat kebiasaan untuk melawan mereka suatu saat akan belajar untuk bergantung padanya. Pahami bahwa sang Pangeran Kegelapan _tidak_ menang hari itu. Tujuannya adalah untuk belajar seni bela diri, akan tetapi dia pergi tanpa memperoleh satu pun pelajaran. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan melakukan kebodohan dengan berharap supaya cerita itu diceritakan kembali. Itu tak menunjukkan kekuatannya, namun malah satu kelemahan yang bisa dieksploitasi."

Pandangan Profesor Quirrell terfokus pada satu anak dalam ruang kelas.

"Harry Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell.

"Ya," kata Harry, suaranya parau.

"Apa _tepatnya_ yang kamu lakukan salah hari ini, Tn. Potter?"

Harry merasa seolah dia ingin muntah. "Aku kehilangan kesabaran."

"Itu tidak _tepat_," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Aku akan menjelaskannya lebih tepat. Ada banyak binatang yang memiliki sesuatu yang disebut dengan kontes dominansi. Mereka saling menyerang memakai tanduk–mencoba menjatuhkan satu sama lain, bukan saling menanduk. Mereka bertarung memakai kaki mereka–dengan kuku tetap disarungkan. Tapi kenapa dengan kuku mereka tetap disarungkan? Tentunya, jika mereka menggunakan kuku mereka, mereka akan memiliki kesempatan lebih baik untuk menang? Namun kemudian lawan mereka mungkin akan mengeluarkan kuku mereka juga, dan bukannya menyelesaikan kontes dominansi dengan satu yang menang dan satu yang kalah, keduanya mungkin akan terluka parah."

Pandangan Profesor Quirrell terlihat keluar langsung pada Harry dari layar pengulang. "Apa yang kau demonstrasikan hari ini, Tn. Potter, adalah bahwa–bukannya seperti binatang-binatang itu yang menjaga kukunya tetap tersarung dan menerima hasilnya–kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya kalah dalam kontes dominansi. Ketika seorang _profesor Hogwarts_ menantangmu, kau tidak mundur. Ketika kelihatannya kau mungkin akan kalah, kau mengeluarkan kukumu, tak mempedulikan bahayanya. Kau _meningkatkan_, dan kemudian kau meningkatkan _lagi_. Itu dimulai dengan satu tamparan padamu dari Profesor Snape, yang jelas-jelas dominan atasmu. Bukannya kalah, kau menampar balik dan kehilangan sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw. Segera kau berkata tentang meninggalkan Hogwarts. Fakta bahwa kau meningkatkan lebih jauh dalam suatu arah yang tak diketahui, dan entah bagaimana menang pada akhirnya, tidak merubah fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang idiot."

"Aku mengerti," kata Harry. Tenggorokannya kering. Itu _memang_ tepat. Tepat sampai terasa _menakutkan_. Sekarang sesudah Profesor Quirrell mengatakannya, Harry bisa melihat dalam perenungan kembali kalau itu adalah suatu deskripsi yang _benar-benar _akurat dari apa yang sudah terjadi. Ketika model seseorang tentangmu sebegitu bagus, kau harus bertanya-tanya apakah mereka benar tentang hal-hal lain juga, seperti niat membunuh yang kau miliki.

"Kali _selanjutnya_, Tn. Potter, ketika kau memilih untuk meningkatkan satu kontes bukannya kalah, kau bisa saja kehilangan _seluruh_ taruhan yang kau letakkan di atas meja. Aku tak bisa menebak taruhan-taruhan apa itu hari ini. Aku bisa menebak kalau mereka jauh, jauh terlalu tinggi untuk pengurangan sepuluh poin Asrama."

Seperti takdir dari Inggris sihir. Itulah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau akan memprotes kalau kau mencoba menolong seluruh Hogwarts, suatu tujuan yang jauh lebih penting yang layak atas risiko besar. Itu adalah _kebohongan_. Kalau kau waktu itu–"

"Aku akan menerima tamparan itu, menunggu, dan mengambil waktu yang paling baik untuk mengambil langkah," kata Harry, suaranya parau. "Tapi itu artinya harus mengalami _kekalahan_. Membiarkannya jadi dominan atasku. Itu adalah apa yang Pangeran Kegelapan tak bisa lakukan dengan sang Master yang darinya dia ingin belajar."

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk. "Aku lihat kalau kau sudah memahami dengan sempurna. Dan demikian, Tn. Potter, hari ini kau akan belajar bagaimana caranya untuk kalah."

"Aku–"

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan keberatan apa pun, Tn. Potter. Sudah jelas kalau kamu membutuhkan ini dan kalau kamu sudah cukup kuat untuk menerimanya. Aku yakinkan kamu kalau pengalamanmu tidak akan sekeras yang kualami, walau kau mungkin mengingatnya sebagai lima belas menit paling buruk dari kehidupan mudamu."

Harry menelan. "Profesor Quirrell," katanya dalam suara kecil, "bisakah kita melakukan ini di lain waktu?"

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell sederhana. "Kau sudah lima hari dalam pendidikanmu di Hogwarts dan sudah hal seperti ini terjadi. Hari ini Jumat. Kelas pertahanan _selanjutnya_ kita adalah di hari Rabu. Sabtu, Minggu, Senin, Selasa, Rabu … . Tidak, kita _tak_ punya waktu untuk menunggu."

Ada beberapa tawa pada hal ini, namun sangat sedikit.

"Tolong anggap ini sebagai perintah dari profesormu, Tn. Potter. Apa yang ingin kukatakan adalah kalau tidak aku tak akan mengajarimu mantra serangan apa pun, karena aku suatu saat akan mendengar kalau kau sudah melukai atau bahkan membunuh seseorang. Sayangnya aku diberitahu kalau jari-jarimu sudah merupakan senjata ampuh. Jangan menjentikkan mereka kapan pun selama pelajaran ini."

Lebih banyak tawa terpencar, terdengar cukup cemas.

Harry merasa dia mungkin akan menangis. "Profesor Quirrell, kalau kau melakukan apa pun seperti yang baru saja kau ceritakan, itu akan membuatku marah, dan aku benar-benar memilih untuk tak marah lagi hari ini–"

"Intinya adalah _bukan_ untuk menghindari amarah," kata Profesor Quirrell, wajahnya terlihat muram. "Marah itu alami. Kau perlu belajar bagaimana caranya kalah bahkan ketika kau marah. Atau paling tidak _berpura-pura_ kalah hingga kau bisa _merencanakan_ pembalasan dendammu. Seperti yang aku lakukan dengan Tn. Goyle hari ini, kecuali tentu saja ada di antara kalian yang berpikir kalau dia benar-benar _memang_ lebih baik–"

"Aku tidak!" jerit Tn. Goyle dari mejanya, terdengar sedikit panik. "Aku tahu kau tak benar-benar kalah! Tolong jangan rencanakan balas dendam apa pun!"

Harry merasa mual di perutnya. Profesor Quirrell tak tahu tentang sisi gelap misteriusnya. "Profesor, kita benar-benar perlu membicarakan tentang ini setelah kelas–"

"Pasti," kata Profesor Quirrell dalam nada berjanji. "Setelah kau belajar bagaimana caranya kalah." Wajahnya serius. "Tak perlu dikatakan kalau aku akan mengecualikan apa pun yang bisa melukaimu atau bahkan menyebabkanmu merasakan kesakitan berarti. Sakitnya akan datang dari kesulitan untuk kalah, bukannya melawan balik dan meningkatkan pertempuran sampai kamu menang."

Napas Harry manjadi pendek, terengah-engah panik. Dia merasa lebih takut daripada yang dia alami setelah meninggalkan ruang kelas Ramuan. "Profesor Quirrell," dia berhasil mengatakan, "Aku tak mau membuatmu dipecat karena hal ini–"

"Aku tak akan," kata Profesor Quirrell, "jika _kau_ katakan pada mereka setelahnya kalau itu memang diperlukan. Dan ini aku percayakan padamu untuk dilakukan." Untuk sesaat suara Profesor Quirrell berubah sangat kering. "Percaya padaku, mereka sudah mentolerir hal lebih buruk di lorong-lorong mereka. Kasus ini akan jadi sesuatu yang luar biasa hanya karena ini terjadi di dalam ruang kelas."

"Profesor Quirrell," bisik Harry, namun dia pikir suaranya masih diulangi di mana pun, "apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa kalau aku tak melakukan ini, aku mungkin akan melukai seseorang?"

"Ya," kata Profesor Quirrell sederhana.

"Maka," Harry merasa mual, "aku akan melakukannya."

Profesor Quirrell berputar menghadap para Slytherin. "Jadi … dengan izin penuh dari gurumu, dan dalam suatu cara yang membuat Snape tak bisa disalahkan atas tindakanmu … apa ada di antara kalian yang ingin menunjukkan dominansi kalian atas Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup? Mendorongnya, menjatuhkannya ke tanah, mendengarnya memohon belas kasihanmu?"

Lima tangan terangkat.

"Semuanya yang mengangkat tangan, kalian sungguh idiot. Bagian apa dari _berpura-pura_ kalah yang kalian tak pahami? Jika Harry Potter memang menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya dia akan memburu kalian dan membunuh kalian setelah dia lulus."

Lima tangan terjatuh seketika kembali ke meja mereka.

"Aku tidak akan," kata Harry, suaranya keluar sedikit lemah. "Aku janji tak akan melakukan balas dendam pada mereka yang membantuku belajar untuk kalah. Profesor Quirrell … bisakah anda _tolong _… _hentikan_ itu?"

Profesor Quirrell mendesah, "Aku _benar-benar_ minta maaf, Tn. Potter. Aku sadar kalau kau melihat ini sama menjengkelkannya entah kau berniat menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan atau tidak. Namun anak-anak itu _juga_ mempunyai pelajaran hidup penting untuk dipelajari. Apa bisa diterima kalau aku menghadiahimu satu poin Quirrell sebagai permintaan maaf?"

"Buat jadi dua," kata Harry.

Ada arus tawa terkejut, meredam beberapa tekanan.

"Baik," kata Profesor Quirrell.

"Dan setelah aku lulus aku akan memburumu dan _menggelitiki_mu."

Ada lebih banyak tawa, walau Profesor Quirrell tak tersenyum.

Harry merasa seperti dia sedang bergulat dengan anaconda, mencoba memaksakan pembicaraan melalui jalur sempit yang akan membuat orang-orang menyadari kalau dia ternyata bukan Pangeran Kegelapan … _kenapa_ Profesor Quirrell sebegitu curiga padanya?

"Profesor," kata suara Draco yang tak diperkeras. "Adalah juga ambisiku untuk tak menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan yang bodoh."

Ada kesunyian terkejut dalam ruang kelas.

_Kau tak perlu melakukan ini!_ Harry nyaris mengucapkannya keras-keras, tapi sempat menjaga dirinya tepat waktu; Draco mungkin tak ingin diketahui kalau dia melakukan ini karena pertemanannya untuk Harry … atau untuk keinginan agar terlihat bersahabat … .

Menyebut _itu_ sebagai _keinginan agar terlihat bersahabat _membuat Harry merasa kecil, dan jahat. Kalau Draco memang berniat membuatnya terkesan, usaha itu berhasil dengan sempurna.

Profesor Quirrell menjawab Draco dengan serius. "_Kau_ khawatir kalau kau tak bisa berpura-pura kalah, Tn. Malfoy? Bahwa cacat ini yang mendeskripsikan Tn. Potter juga mendeskripsikanmu? _Tentunya_ ayahmu mengajarimu lebih baik."

"Ketika menyangkut berbicara, mungkin," kata Draco, sekarang di dalam layar pengulang. "Tidak ketika menyangkut didorong-dorong dan dijatuhkan ke tanah. Aku ingin menjadi sekuat anda, Profesor Quirrell."

Alis Profesor Quirrell naik dan menetap di sana. "Aku takut, Tn. Malfoy," katanya setelah beberapa saat, "kalau perencanaan yang kubuat untuk Tn. Potter, melibatkan beberapa Slytherin yang lebih tua yang akan diberitahu _setelahnya_ betapa bodohnya mereka, tidak akan terulang padamu. Namun ini adalah pendapat profesionalku kalau kau sudah sangat kuat. Kalau aku mendengar bahwa kau gagal, sebagaimana gagalnya Tn. Potter hari ini, aku akan membuat rencana yang sesuai dan meminta maaf padamu serta siapapun yang sudah kau lukai. Aku tak berpikir kalau ini akan diperlukan, meski begitu."

"Aku mengerti, profesor," kata Draco.

Profesor Quirrell melihat ke sekeliling kelas. "Apakah ada yang lain yang ingin menjadi kuat?"

Beberapa murid memandang sekitar dengan gugup. Beberapa, Harry pikir dari baris belakangnya, terlihat seolah mereka membuka mulut mereka tapi tak mengatakan apa pun. Pada akhirnya, tak seorang pun berbicara.

"Draco Malfoy akan menjadi salah satu jenderal dari tentara di dalam tahun kalian," kata Profesor Quirrell, "apabila dia berkenan untuk terlibat dalam aktifitas setelah-sekolah itu. Dan sekarang, Tn. Potter, tolong maju."

* * *

_Ya_, Profesor Quirrell sudah berkata, _itu harus di depan semua orang, di depan teman-temanmu, karena itu adalah tempat di mana Snape berhadapan denganmu dan itu tempat di mana kau harus belajar untuk kalah._

Jadi sekarang para tahun pertama menyaksikan. Dalam kesunyian yang diperkuat secara magis, dan dengan permintaan baik dari Harry dan sang profesor untuk tak mengganggu. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya, tapi dia tidak berbicara atau bahkan memberikannya pandangan signifikan apa pun pada Harry, mungkin karena dia sudah pernah ada di sana dalam Ramuan juga.

Harry berdiri di matras biru lembut, seperti yang biasa ditemui di dalam dojo Muggle, yang sudah ditata Profesor Quirrell di atas lantai untuk ketika Harry dijatuhkan.

Harry takut atas apa yang dia mungkin lakukan. Jika Profesor Quirrell memang benar tentang niat membunuhnya … .

Tongkat sihir Harry diletakkan di meja Profesor Quirrell, bukan karena Harry tahu mantra apa pun yang bisa melindunginya, tapi karena kalau tidak (pikir Harry) dia mungkin akan mencoba menjejalkannya ke dalam lubang mata seseorang. Kantongnya ada di sana, sekarang berisi Time-Turnernya yang terlindungi namun tetap masih rentan.

Harry sudah memohon pada Profesor Quirrell untuk melakukan Transfigurasi untuknya sepasang sarung tangan tinju dan mengunci itu di tangannya. Profesor Quirrell memberinya pandangan diam memahami, dan menolak.

_Aku tak akan mengincar mata mereka, aku tak akan mengincar mata mereka, aku tak akan mengincar mata mereka, itu akan jadi akhir dari kehidupanku di Hogwarts, aku akan dipenjara,_ Harry mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam hati, mencoba memaku pikiran itu dalam otaknya, berhadap itu akan menetap di sana jika niat membunuhnya mengambil alih.

Profesor Quirrell kembali, mengawal tiga belas Slytherin lebih tua yang berasal dari tahun-tahun berbeda. Harry mengenali salah satu dari mereka sebagai orang yang dia lempar dengan pie. Dua yang lain dari konfrontasi itu juga hadir. Orang yang mengatakan untuk berhenti, kalau mereka benar-benar tak boleh melakukan ini, tidak ada.

"Aku ulangi," kata Profesor Quirrell, terdengar sangat ketat, "Potter _tidak _boleh benar-benar terluka. Tiap dan seluruh _kecelakaan_ akan diperlakukan sebagai tindakan sengaja. Apa kalian paham?"

Para Slytherin lebih tua mengangguk, menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu tolong jangan ragu-ragu untuk membawa Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup turun beberapa tingkat," kata Profesor Quirrell, dengan senyum miring yang hanya dipahami oleh para tahun pertama.

Oleh kehendak bersama, target-pie ada di depan grup.

"Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell, "kenalkan Tn. Peregrine Derrick. Dia lebih baik darimu dan dia akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Derrick berjalan maju dan otak Harry menjerit tak teratur, dia tak boleh melarikan diri, dia tak boleh melawan balik–

Derrick berhenti sejangkauan tangan dari Harry.

Harry masih belum marah, cuma ketakutan. Dan itu artinya dia berhadapan dengan seorang remaja setengah meter penuh lebih tinggi darinya, dengan otot-otot yang jelas terbentuk, rambut wajah, dan satu seringai antisipasi mengerikan.

"Minta padanya untuk tak menyakitimu," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Mungkin jika dia melihat kalau kau cukup menyedihkan, dia akan memutuskan kalau kau itu membosankan, dan pergi."

Ada tawa dari para Slytherin lebih tua yang melihat.

"Tolong," kata Harry, suaranya bergetar, "jangan, sakiti, aku … ."

"Itu tak terdengar tulus," kata Profesor Quirrell.

Senyum Derrick melebar. Si dungu ceroboh terlihat sangat superior dan ...

… temperatur darah Harry mulai jatuh … .

"Tolong jangan sakiti aku," Harry mencoba lagi.

Profesor Quirrell menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana dalam nama Merlin bisa kau membuatnya terdengar seperti hinaan, Potter? Cuma satu respon yang bisa kau harapkan dari Tn. Derrick."

Derrick melangkah maju dengan sengaja, dan menabrak Harry.

Harry terhuyung beberapa kaki dan, sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, menegakkan diri dengan dingin.

"Salah," kata Profesor Quirrell, "salah, salah, salah."

"Kau menabrakku, Potter," kata Derrick. "Minta maaf."

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Kau tak _terdengar_ menyesal," kata Derrick.

Mata Harry melebar tersinggung, dia _sudah_ berhasil membuat itu terdengar memohon–

Derrick mendorongnya, keras, dan Harry terjatuh ke matras dalam posisi merangkak.

Kain birunya seolah bergoyang dalam penglihatan Harry, bukan jauh.

Dia mulai meragukan motif sebenarnya Profesor Quirrell dalam mengajari apa yang dia sebut _pelajaran_ ini.

Satu kaki diletakkan di pantat Harry dan sesaat kemudian Harry didorong keras ke samping, membuatnya jatuh terkapar.

Derrick tertawa. "Ini _menyenangkan_," katanya.

Apa yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah berkata kalau semua selesai. Dan melaporkan seluruh kejadiannya ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Itu akan jadi akhir dari _Profesor Pertahanan_ dan menetapnya dia yang beralamat buruk ini di Hogwarts dan … Profesor McGonagall akan marah karenanya, tapi … .

(Satu gambar wajah Profesor McGonagall berkelebat di depan matanya, tak terlihat marah, cuma sedih–)

"Sekarang katakan padanya kalau dia lebih baik darimu, Potter," kata suara Profesor Quirrell.

"Kau, lebih, baik, dariku."

Harry mulai mengangkat dirinya dan Derrick menempatkan satu kaki di dadanya dan mendorongnya kembali ke matras.

Dunia sudah menjadi transparan bagai kristal. Garis aksi dan konsekuensi akibat terbentang di depannya dalam kejelasan total. Si bodoh tak akan mengharapkannya untuk menyerang balik, satu pukulan cepat di selangkangan akan menghentikannya cukup lama untuk–

"Coba lagi," kata Profesor Quirrell dan dengan gerakan tajam seketika Harry berguling dan melompat berdiri dan berbalik ke tempat di mana berdiri musuhnya yang sebenarnya, sang Profesor Pertahanan–

Kata Profesor Quirrell, "Kau tak punya kesabaran."

Harry goyah. Pikirannya, terasah benar dalam pesimisme, membuat gambar seorang pria tua dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya setelah Harry mencabut lidahnya–

Sesaat kemudian, Derrick mendorong Harry ke matras lagi dan kemudian duduk di atasnya, membuat napas Harry tersembur keluar.

"Stop!" teriak Harry. "Tolong hentikan!"

"Lebih baik," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Itu bahkan terdengar tulus."

Itu _memang_. Itulah hal yang menakutkan, hal yang memuakkan, itu _memang_ tulus. Harry terengah-engah cepat, ketakutan dan kemarahan dingin keduanya tersiram melalui dia–

"Kalah," kata Profesor Quirrell.

"Aku, kalah," Harry memaksakan keluar.

"Aku menyukainya," kata Derrick dari atasnya. "Kalah lebih banyak lagi."

* * *

Tangan-tangan mendorong Harry, membuatnya tersandung di dalam lingkaran para Slytherin yang lebih tua menuju satu set tangan-tangan lain yang mendorongnya lagi. Harry sudah terlalu jauh melewati titik berusaha untuk tak menangis, dan sekarang hanya berusaha untuk tak terjatuh.

"Kamu itu apa, Potter?" kata Derrick.

"A, p-pecundang, aku kalah, aku menyerah, kau menang, kau l-lebih baik, dari aku, tolong hentikan–"

Harry tersandung satu kaki dan langsung terjatuh ke tanah, tangan tak cukup mampu menangkap dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa pusing untuk sesaat, kemudian mulai berjuang berdiri lagi–

"_Cukup!_" kata suara Profesor Quirrell, terdengar cukup tajam untuk memotong besi. "Menjauh dari Tn. Potter!"

Harry melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah mereka. Dingin di dalam darahnya, yang dari tadi sudah mengalir dan menyurut, tersenyum dalam kepuasan dingin.

Kemudian Harry terjatuh di matras.

Profesor Quirrell berbicara. Ada suara tercekat dari para Slytherin lebih tua.

"Dan aku percaya keturunan Malfoy memiliki sesuatu yang dia ingin jelaskan pada kalian juga," Profesor Quirrell menyelesaikan.

Suara Draco mulai berbicara. Suaranya terdengar hampir setajam milik profesor Quirrell, itu sudah memperoleh irama seperti yang Draco tadi pakai untuk meniru ayahnya, dan itu mengatakan hal-hal seperti _bisa membuat Asrama Slytherin dalam bahaya_ dan _siapa yang tahu berapa banyak sekutu di dalam sekolah ini saja_ dan _ketidakadaan total kesadaran, jangankan kelicikan _dan _kepremanan tumpul, tak berguna untuk apa pun kecuali pesuruh _dan sesuatu di otak belakang Harry, tak mempedulikan semua yang dia ketahui, sudah menunjuk Draco sebagai seorang sekutu.

Harry merasa nyeri di seluruh bagian, mungkin memar, tubuhnya terasa dingin, otaknya benar-benar lelah. Dia mencoba memikirkan lagu Fawkes, namun tanpa ada sang phoenix dia tak bisa mengingat melodinya dan ketika dia berusaha membayangkannya dia sepertinya tak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain seekor burung berkicau.

Kemudian Draco berhenti berbicara dan Profesor Quirrell berkata pada para Slytherin lebih tua kalau mereka boleh pergi, dan Harry membuka matanya dan berjuang untuk duduk, "Tunggu," kata Harry, memaksakan kata-kata keluar, "ada sesuatu, aku ingin, katakan, pada mereka–"

"Tunggu Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan dingin pada para Slytherin yang beranjak pergi.

Harry berdiri goyah. Dia berhati-hati untuk tak melihat ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia tak ingin melihat bagaimana mereka melihatnya sekarang. Dia tak ingin mellihat belas kasihan mereka.

Jadi sebagai gantinya Harry melihat ke arah para Slytherin lebih tua, yang masih terlihat berada di dalam keadaan terkejut. Mereka memandang balik padanya. Ketakutan ada di wajah mereka.

Sisi gelapnya, ketika masih memiliki kendali, terus memegang imajinasi dari saat ini dan terus berpura-pura kalah.

Kata Harry, "Tak ada yang–"

"Stop," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Kalau itu adalah apa yang kupikirkan, tolong tunggu setelah mereka pergi. Mereka akan mendengar tentangnya nanti. Kita semua memiliki pelajaran untuk dipelajari, Tn. Potter."

"Baiklah," kata Harry.

"Kalian. Pergi."

Para Slytherin lebih tua lari dan pintu tertutup di belakang mereka.

"Tak ada yang boleh membalas dendam pada mereka," kata Harry serak. "Itu adalah permintaan pada siapapun yang menganggap diri mereka sebagai temanku. Aku punya pelajaran untuk dipelajari, mereka membantuku mempelajarinya, mereka juga punya pelajaran untuk dipelajari, semuanya selesai. Kalau kalian menceritakan kisah ini, pastikan kalian menceritakan bagian itu juga."

Harry berbalik untuk melihat Profesor Quirrell.

"Kau kalah," kata Profesor Quirrell, suaranya lembut untuk pertama kalinya. Itu terdengar aneh terdengar dari sang profesor, seolah suaranya tidak seharusnya bahkan mampu melakukan itu.

Harry _sudah_ kalah. Ada beberapa saat ketika amarah dingin memudar seluruhnya, digantikan ketakutan, dan selama waktu-waktu itu dia memohon pada para Slytherin lebih tua dan dia bersungguh-sungguh … .

"Dan apakah kau masih hidup?" kata Profesor Quirrell, masih dengan kelembutan aneh itu.

Harry berhasil mengangguk.

"Tak semua kekalahan itu seperti ini," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Ada kompromi dan penyerahan ternegosiasi. Ada cara-cara lain untuk meredakan penindasan. Ada seluruh bentuk seni untuk memanipulasi orang lain dengan membiarkan mereka menjadi dominan atasmu. Tapi pertama, kalah haruslah _bisa dipikirkan_. Akankah kau mengingat bagaimana kau kalah?"

"Ya."

"Akankan kau mampu untuk kalah?"

"Aku … pikir begitu … ."

"Aku pikir juga begitu." Profesor Quirrell menunduk sebegitu rendah rambut tipisnya hampir menyentuh lantai. "Selamat, Harry Potter, kau menang."

Tidak ada suatu sumber tunggal, suatu penggerak pertama, tepuk tangannya dimulai semua secara serempak seperti halilintar besar.

Harry tak bisa menjaga keterkejutan dari wajahnya. Dia mengambil resiko untuk melihat ke arah teman sekelasnya, dan dia melihat wajah mereka menunjukkan bukan belas kasihan namun kekaguman. Tepuk tangan datang dari Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff dan bahkan Slytherin, mungkin karena Draco Malfoy bertepuk tangan juga. Beberapa murid berdiri dari kursi mereka dan setengah Gryffindor berdiri di meja mereka.

Jadi Harry berdiri di situ, goyah, membiarkan rasa hormat mereka melingkupinya, merasa lebih kuat dan mungkin bahkan sedikit tersembuhkan.

Profesor Quirrell menunggu untuk tepuk tangannya mereda. Itu membutuhkan beberapa waktu.

"Terkejut, Tn. Potter?" kata Profesor Quirrell. Suaranya terdengar terhibur. "Kau baru saja mengetahui bahwa dunia nyata tak _selalu_ bekerja seperti mimpi buruk terburukmu. Ya, kalau kau adalah bocah malang tak dikenal yang dianiaya, maka mereka mungkin menghormatimu lebih sedikit setelahnya, mengasihanimu bahkan waktu mereka menghiburmu dari tempat mereka yang lebih mulia. Itu _adalah_ sifat manusia, aku takutnya. Tapi _kau_ mereka sudah tahu sebagai figur kuasa. Dan mereka melihatmu menghadapi ketakutanmu dan terus menghadapinya, walaupun kau bisa melangkah pergi kapan pun. Apakah kau meremehkan _aku_ ketika kukatakan kalau aku dengan sengaja menahan diludahi?"

Harry merasakan sensasi terbakar di tenggorokan dan dengan panik menahannya. Dia tidak cukup mempercayai rasa hormat ajaib ini untuk mulai menangis lagi di hadapannya.

"Pencapaian _luar biasa_mu dalam kelasku layak mendapat hadiah luar biasa, Harry Potter. Tolong terima bersama pujianku mewakili Asramaku, dan ingat mulai dari hari ini bahwa tak semua Slytherin itu sama. Ada Slytherin, dan kemudian ada Slytherin." Profesor Quirrell tersenyum cukup lebar saat dia mengatakan ini. "Lima puluh satu poin untuk Ravenclaw."

Ada jeda terkejut dan kemudian kekacauan terlepas di antara para murid Ravenclaw, lolongan dan siulan dan sorakan.

(Dan di saat yang sama Harry merasakan sesuatu yang _salah_ tentang itu, Profesor McGonagall memang benar, _harusnya_ ada suatu konsekuensi, harusnya ada biaya dan harga yang harus dibayar, kau tak bisa begitu saja meletakkan semua kembali ke tempat semua seperti ini–)

Namun Harry melihat wajah-wajah gembira di Ravenclaw dan tahu dia tak mungkin mengatakan tidak.

Otaknya membuat satu usulan. Itu adalah usulan yang bagus. Harry bahkan tak percaya otaknya masih terus menjaganya tetap tegak, jangankan membuat satu usulan bagus.

"Profesor Quirrell," kata Harry, sejelas mungkin melalui tenggorokannya yang terbakar. "Kau adalah benar-benar teladan untuk tiap anggota dari Asramamu, dan aku pikir kau pastilah apa yang Salazar Slytherin pikirkan ketika dia membantu mendirikan Hogwarts. Aku berterima kasih padamu dan Asramamu," Draco mengangguk sedikit dan perlahan memutar jarinya, _lanjutkan_, "dan aku pikir perlu ada tiga sorakan untuk Slytherin. Bersamaku, semuamya?" Harry berhenti. "_Huzzah!_" Hanya beberapa orang yang berhasil bergabung di usaha pertama. "_Huzzah!_" Kali ini kebanyakan Ravenclaw ikut bersama. "_Huzzah!_" Itu nyaris seluruh Ravenclaw, beberapa Hufflepuff dan sekitar satu per empat dari Gryffindor.

Tangan Draco bergerak berubah ke dalam gerakan mengangkat jempol, kecil, cepat.

Kebanyakan dari Slytherin memiliki ekspresi terkejut. Beberapa memandang ke arah Profesor Quirrell bertanya-tanya. Blaise Zabini melihat ke arah Harry dengan ekspresi menimbang, penasaran.

Profesor Quirrell menunduk. "Terima _kasih_, Harry Potter," katanya, masih dengan senyum lebar. Dia berbalik menghadap kelas. "Sekarang, percaya atau tidak, kita masih memiliki setengah jam tersisa dalam sesi ini, dan itu cukup untuk memperkenalkan Perisai Sederhana. Tn. Potter, tentu saja, pergi dan menikmati waktu istirahat yang sudah diperolehnya."

"Aku bisa–"

"Idiot," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan penuh kasih. Kelas sudah mulai tertawa. "Teman sekelasmu bisa mengajarimu setelahnya, atau aku akan mengajarimu sendiri kalau memang perlu. Tapi _sekarang_, kau akan pergi melalui pintu ketiga dari kanan di belakang panggung, di mana kamu akan temukan satu ranjang, bermacam-macam cemilan yang luar biasa enak, dan beberapa bacaan sangat ringan dari perpustakaan Hogwarts. Kau tak boleh membawa apa pun, khususnya tidak buku pelajaranmu. Sekarang pergi."

Harry pergi.


	20. Teorema Bayes

Hal yang bisa dihancurkan oleh Rowling harus dihancurkan.

* * *

Harry memandang ke atas pada langit-langit kelabu di dalam ruangan kecil, dari tempatnya berbaring di atas kasur ringan namun juga lembut yang ditempatkan di sana. Dia sudah memakan cukup banyak makanan ringan Profesor Quirrell–permen renyah dari cokelat dan bahan lain, ditaburi dengan percikan berkilau dan dihiasi perhiasan gula kecil, terlihat sangat mahal dan terbukti, memang benar, terasa cukup enak. Harry tak merasakan sedikit pun perasaan bersalah tentangnya juga, _ini_ dia sudah _menangkan_.

Dia tak mencoba untuk tidur. Harry punya perasaan kalau dia tak akan menyukai apa yang terjadi ketika dia menutup matanya.

Dia tak mencoba untuk membaca. Dia tak akan bisa fokus.

Lucu bagaimana otak Harry sepertinya terus bekerja dan bekerja, tak pernah berhenti tak peduli seberapa lelah otak itu. Otaknya jadi makin bodoh tapi menolak untuk _dimatikan_.

Namun memang ada, memang benar dan nyata-nyata ada satu perasaan kemenangan.

Program Anti-Pangeran-Kegelapan-Harry, +1 bahkan tak bisa _memulai_ untuk melingkupinya. Harry ingin tahu apa yang akan Topi Seleksi katakan _sekarang_, jika dia bisa menaruhnya di kepalanya.

Tak _heran_ Profesor Quirrell menuduh Harry melangkah ke jalan Pangeran Kegelapan. Harry memang lamban dalam penyerapan, dia harusnya sudah melihat paralelnya seketika itu juga–

_Pahami bahwa sang Pangeran Kegelapan tidak menang hari itu. Tujuannya adalah untuk belajar seni bela diri, akan tetapi dia pergi tanpa memperoleh satu pun pelajaran._

Harry memasuki kelas Ramuan dengan maksud untuk belajar Ramuan. Dia pergi tanpa satu pun pelajaran.

Dan Profesor Quirrell sudah mendengar, dan memahami dengan ketepatan yang menakutkan, dan menjangkau dan menarik Harry keluar dari jalur itu, jalur yang menuju pada perubahannya menjadi salinan dari Kau Tahu Siapa.

Ada ketukan di pintu. "Kelas sudah selesai," kata suara sunyi Profesor Quirrell.

Harry mendekati pintu dan menemukan dirinya seketika gugup. Kemudian tekanan itu berkurang saat dia mendengar langkah kaki Profesor Quirrell menjauh dari pintu.

_Apa yang tadi itu? Apakah itu yang akan membuatnya dipecat suatu saat?_

Harry membuka pintu, dan melihat bahwa Profesor Quirrell sekarang menunggu sejauh beberapa panjang tubuh.

_Apakah Profesor Quirrell merasakannya juga?_

Mereka berjalan menyusuri panggung yang sekarang lengang menuju meja Profesor Quirrell, yang merupakan tempat bersandar Profesor Quirrell; dan Harry, sama seperti sebelumnya, berhenti jauh dari mimbar.

"Jadi," kata Profesor Quirrell. Ada rasa bersahabat tentang dia entah bagaimana, walaupun wajahnya tetap menjaga keseriusannya yang biasa. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Tn. Potter?"

_Aku memiliki sisi gelap misterius_. Tapi Harry tak bisa langsung menyemburkannya begitu saja.

"Profesor Quirrell," kata Harry, "apakah aku sudah keluar dari jalur menuju seorang Pangeran Kegelapan, sekarang?"

Profesor Quirrell melihat ke arah Harry. "Tn. Potter," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan hanya senyum kecil, "sepatah nasihat. Ada yang namanya penampilan yang terlalu sempurna. Manusia sejati yang baru saja dipukuli dan dipermalukan selama lima belas menit tidak berdiri dan dengan anggun memaafkan para musuh mereka. Itu adalah hal-hal yang kau lakukan ketika kau mencoba untuk _meyakinkan_ semua orang kalau kau tidak Gelap, bukan–"

"_Aku tak percaya! Kau tak bisa memperoleh tiap kemungkinan observasi memperkuat teorimu!"_

"Dan itu tadi _sedikit_ terlalu banyak kemarahan."

"_Apa lagi yang perlu aku lakukan untuk meyakinkanmu?_"

"Untuk meyakinkanku kalau kau tak memendam ambisi untuk menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan?" kata Profesor Quirrell, sekarang terlihat terang-terangan terhibur. "Aku kira kau bisa mengangkat tangan kananmu."

"Apa?" kata Harry kosong. "Tapi aku bisa mengangkat tangan kananku entah iya atau tidak aku–" Harry berhenti, merasa sedikit bodoh.

"Benar," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Kau bisa dengan sama mudahnya melakukan itu entah iya atau tidak. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk meyakinkanku karena aku akan tahu kalau itu adalah hal yang memang kau coba lakukan. Dan kalau kita ingin lebih tepat, maka walau aku kira nyaris mungkin kalau orang yang benar-benar baik memang ada walaupun aku tak pernah bertemu satu pun, meski begitu adalah _mustahil_ kalau seseorang dipukuli selama lima belas menit dan kemudian berdiri dan merasakan suatu luapan besar pengampunan pada para penyerangnya. Di sisi lain adalah _tak terlalu _mustahil kalau seorang anak muda untuk membayangkan ini sebagai suatu _peran untuk dimainkan_dengan tujuan untuk meyakinkan guru serta para temannya kalau dia bukanlah Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya. Nilai penting dari suatu tindakan terletak bukan dengan apa tindakan itu _serupa pada permukaannya_, Tn. Potter, namun dalam keadaan pikiran yang membuat tindakan itu lebih atau kurang kemungkinan terjadinya."

Harry berkedip. Dia baru saja mendengar perbedaan kontras antara keterwakilan heuristik dan definisi Bayesian atas bukti dijelaskan padanya oleh seorang penyihir.

"Namun meski begitu," kata Profesor Quirrell, "siapapun bisa saja ingin membuat teman-temannya kagum. Itu tak perlu jadi Gelap. Jadi tanpa membuatnya menjadi pengakuan apa pun, Tn. Potter, beritahu aku sejujurnya. Pikiran apa yang ada dalam benakmu di saat kau melarang balas dendam apa pun? Apakah pikiran itu adalah impuls mengampuni sejati? Ataukah itu suatu kesadaran atas bagaimana para teman sekelasmu dalam menyaksikan tindakan itu?"

_Terkadang kita membuat lagu phoenix kita sendiri._

Tapi Harry tak mengatakannya keras-keras. Sudah jelas kalau Profesor Quirrell tak akan mempercayainya, dan mungkin akan kurang menghargainya karena mencoba mengucapkan kebohongan yang sebegitu transparan.

Setelah beberapa saat sunyi. Profesor Quirrell tersenyum dalam kepuasan. "Percaya atau tidak, Tn. Potter," kata sang profesor, "kau tak perlu takut atas aku yang sudah mengetahui rahasiamu. Aku _tak_ akan menyuruhmu berhenti dari menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya. Jika aku bisa memutar kembali waktu dan entah bagaimana menghapus ambisi itu dari pikiran diri mudaku, diriku di saat ini tak akan memperoleh manfaat dari perubahan itu. Karena selama aku berpikir kalau itulah tujuanku, itu memacuku untuk belajar dan memperbaiki diri dan menjadi lebih kuat. Kita menjadi apa yang sudah jadi takdir kita dengan mengikuti keinginan kita ke mana pun arah mereka. Itulah wawasan Salazar. Minta padaku untuk menunjukkanmu bagian perpustakaan yang menyimpan buku-buku yang dulu aku baca ketika berumur tiga belas tahun, dan aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan jalannya."

"Demi omong kosong," kata Harry, dan duduk di lantai marmer, dan kemudian berbaring di lantai itu, memandang ke atas pada langit-langit melengkung yang jauh. Itu adalah hal paling dekat yang bisa dia lakukan dari terjatuh dalam keputusasaan tanpa melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Masih terlalu banyak kemarahan," Profesor Quirrell mengobservasi. Harry tak melihat tapi dia bisa mendengar tawa tertahan dalam suara itu.

Kemudian Harry sadar.

"Sebenarnya, Aku pikir aku tahu apa yang membingungkanmu di sini," kata Harry. "Itulah apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, sebenarnya. Profesor Quirrell, aku pikir kalau apa yang kau lihat adalah sisi gelap misteriusku."

Ada satu jeda.

"Sisi gelap … mu … ."

Harry mendudukan diri. Profesor Quirrell sedang memandangnya dengan salah satu ekspresi paling aneh yang pernah Harry lihat di wajah siapapun, jangankan di wajah seseorang yang sebermartabat Profesor Quirrell.

"Itu terjadi ketika aku menjadi marah," Harry menjelaskan. "Darahku mengalir dingin, semuanya menjadi dingin, semuanya terlihat benar-benar jelas … . Dipikir kembali itu sudah bersamaku cukup lama–di tahun pertama sekolah Muggleku, seseorang mencoba mengambil bolaku selama waktu istirahat dan aku memegang bola itu di balik punggungku dan menendangnya di perut yang dulu pernah aku baca bahwa itu merupakan suatu titik lemah, dan anak-anak lain tak menggangguku setelah itu. Dan aku menggigit satu guru matematika ketika dia tak mau menerima dominansiku. Tapi hanya baru-baru ini saja ketika aku berada dalam tekanan yang cukup untuk mengetahui kalau itu adalah benar-benar, kau tahu, sisi gelap misterius, dan bukan hanya masalah manajemen marah seperti yang psikolog sekolah katakan. Dan aku tak punya kekuatan magis super apa pun ketika itu terjadi, Itu adalah salah satu hal-hal pertama yang aku pastikan."

Profesor Quirrell menggosok hidungnya. "Biarkan aku memikirkan ini," katanya.

Harry menunggu dalam kesunyian selama satu menit penuh. Dia memakai waktu itu untuk berdiri, yang lebih sukar dari yang dia perkirakan.

"Yah," kata Profesor Quirrell setelah beberapa saaat. "Aku kira _memang_ ada sesuatu yang bisa kau katakan untuk meyakinkanku."

"Aku _memang_ sudah menebak kalau sisi gelapku adalah sekadar bagian lain dari diriku dan kalau jawabannya bukanlah untuk tak pernah menjadi marah tapi untuk belajar tetap memiliki kendali dengan menerimanya, Aku tidak bodoh atau apa dan aku sudah melihat cerita ini cukup banyak untuk mengetahui ke arah mana tujuannya, namun itu sukar dan kau sepertinya adalah orang yang bisa membantuku."

"Wah … ya … memang sangat jeli , Tn. Potter, aku harus katakan … sisi itu dari dirimu adalah, seperti yang sudah kau duga, niat membunuhmu, yang seperti tadi kau sebutkan memang adalah bagian dari dirimu … ."

"Dan perlu dilatih," kata Harry, melengkapi polanya.

"Dan perlu dilatih, ya." Ekspresi aneh itu masih ada di wajah Profesor Quirrell. "Tn. Potter, kalau kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya, maka apa ambisi yang Topi Seleksi coba yakinkan untuk kau tinggalkan, ambisi yang karenanya kau Diseleksi ke dalam Slytherin?"

"Aku Diseleksi ke dalam _Ravenclaw!_"

"Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell, sekarang dengan senyum kering yang biasa dia pakai, "aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan semua orang di sekitarmu berpikiran bodoh, tapi tolong jangan salah menilaiku sebagai salah satu dari mereka. Kemungkinan bahwa si Topi Seleksi akan memainkan keisengan pertamanya dalam delapan ratus tahun adalah sewaktu dia ada di atas kepalamu itu sebegitu kecil hingga tak layak dipertimbangkan. Kupikir memang nyaris mustahil kalau kau menjentikkan jarimu dan menciptakan suatu cara sederhana dan cerdas untuk mengalahkan mantra anti-perusakan pada si Topi, walau aku sendiri tak bisa memikirkan metode macam itu. Namun penjelasan yang jauh paling mungkin adalah kalau Dumbledore memutuskan kalau dia tak senang dengan pilihan si Topi untuk Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup. Ini teramat jelas untuk siapapun dengan secuil akal sehat, jadi rahasiamu aman di Hogwarts."

Harry membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi dengan perasaan benar-benar tak berdaya. Profesor Quirrell memang salah, tapi salah dalam cara yang benar-benar meyakinkan hingga Harry mulai berpikir kalau itu _memang_ penilaian rasional mengingat bukti-bukti yang ada untuk Profesor Quirrell. Ada saat-saat, tak pernah berupa waktu yang _bisa diprediksi_ tapi tetap sesekali, ketika kau akan memperoleh bukti kemungkinan kecil dan tebakan terbaik yang bisa diketahui akan tetap berupa tebakan salah. Jika kau menjalani satu uji medis yang hanya salah sekali dalam seribu, terkadang itu akan tetap salah juga.

"Bisa aku memintamu untuk tak mengulangi apa yang akan kukatakan?" kata Harry.

"Tentu saja," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Anggap aku bertanya."

Harry juga bukan seorang bodoh. "Bisa aku menganggapmu telah mengatakan ya?"

"Sangat bagus, Tn. Potter. Kau memang boleh menganggapnya demikian."

"_Profesor Quirrell_–"

"Aku tak akan mengulangi apa yang akan kau katakan," kata Profesor Quirrell, tersenyum.

Mereka berdua tertawa, kemudian Harry berubah serius lagi. "Si Topi Seleksi memang berpikir kalau aku akan berakhir sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan kecuali aku masuk ke Hufflepuff," kata Harry. "Tapi aku tak _mau_ jadi Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Tn. Potter … ." kata Profesor Quirrell. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku janji kau tak akan dihakimi atas jawabanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui jawaban jujur darimu sendiri. Kenapa tidak?"

Harry merasakan perasaan _tak berdaya_ itu lagi. _Engkau hendaknya tidak menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan_ adalah suatu teorema jelas dalam sistem moralnya hingga sukar untuk menjelaskan langkah pembuktian nyatanya. "Um, orang-orang akan tersakiti?"

"Tentunya kau pernah ingin menyakiti seseorang," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Kau ingin menyakiti para penganiaya itu hari ini. Menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan artinya adalah orang-orang yang kau _ingin_ sakiti akan tersakiti."

Harry ragu-ragu mencari kata-kata dan kemudian memutuskan untuk memakai yang jelas. "Yang pertama, hanya karena aku ingin melukai seseorang tak berarti kalau itu adalah hal yang benar–"

"Apa yang membuat sesuatu itu benar, kalau bukan karena kau menginginkannya?"

"Ah," kata Harry, "preferensi utilitarianisme."

"Maafkan aku?" kata Profesor Quirrell.

"Itu adalah teori etika kalau sesuatu yang baik adalah yang memuaskan keinginan kebanyakan orang–"

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell. Jemarinya menggosok batang hidungnya. "Aku pikir bukan itu yang aku coba katakan. Tn. Potter, pada akhirnya semua orang melakukan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan. Terkadang orang-orang memberi nama-nama seperti 'benar' pada hal-hal yang mereka ingin lakukan, tapi bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bertindak atas sesuatu _selain_ keinginan kita sendiri?"

"Yah, yang jelas," kata Harry. "Aku tak bisa _bertindak_ atas anggapan moral kalau anggapan itu tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakkanku. Namun itu tak berarti keinginanku untuk menyakiti para Slytherin memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakkanku _lebih dari_ anggapan moral!"

Profesor Quirrell berkedip.

"Dan lagi," kata Harry, "menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan artinya adalah banyak orang-orang tak bersalah akan tersakiti juga!"

"Apa pentingnya hal itu untukmu?" kata Profesor Quirrell. "Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan untukmu?"

Harry tertawa. "Oh, sekarang _itu_ adalah kurang lebih seterselubung _Atlas Shrugged_."

"Maafkan aku?" kata Profesor Quirrell lagi.

"Itu adalah satu buku yang orangtuaku tak izinkan untuk aku baca karena mereka pikir kalau itu akan merusakku, jadi tentu saja aku tetap membacanya dan aku tersinggung karena mereka pikir aku akan termakan perangkap-perangkap yang sebegitu jelas. Blah blah blah, menarik rasa superioritasku, orang lain hanya berusaha memperlambatku, blah blah blah."

"Jadi menurutmu aku perlu membuat jebakanku lebih tersembunyi?" kata Profesor Quirrell. Dia mengetuk satu jari di pipinya, terlihat merenung. "Aku bisa mengusahakannya."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Namun untuk tetap dengan pertanyaan saat ini," kata Profesor Quirrell, "apa yang _sudah_ semua orang lain ini lakukan untukmu?"

"Orang lain sudah melakukan _banyak_ untukku!" kata Harry. "Orangtuaku mengasuhku ketika orangtuaku meninggal karena mereka adalah _orang baik_, dan untuk menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan adalah mengkhianati hal itu!"

Profesor Quirrell diam untuk sesaat.

"Kuakui," kata Profesor Quirrell sunyi, "ketika aku seumurmu, pikiran itu tak mungkin terlintas di benakku."

"Aku minta maaf," kata Harry.

"Jangan," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Itu sudah jauh di masa lalu, dan aku menyelesaikan masalah orangtuaku menurut kepuasanku sendiri. Jadi kau ditahan oleh pikiran atas ketidaksetujuan orangtuamu? Apakah itu artinya kalau mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan, tidak ada hal yang akan menghentikanmu dari–"

"Tidak," kata Harry. "Hanya tidak. Adalah _impuls untuk kebaikan_ milik merekalah yang sudah melingkupiku. Impuls itu tak hanya di dalam orangtuaku. Dan impuls itulah yang akan dikhianati."

"Dalam hal apa pun, Tn. Potter, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan awalku," kata Profesor Quirrell akhirnya. "Apa _yang jadi_ ambisimu?"

"Oh," kata Harry. "Um … ." Dia menata pikirannya. "Untuk memahami semua yang penting yang bisa diketahui tentang alam semesta, menerapkan pengetahuan itu untuk menjadi mahakuasa, dan memakai kekuatan itu untuk menulis ulang realita karena aku memiliki beberapa keberatan tentang cara kerjanya sekarang."

Ada jeda sesaat.

"Maafkan aku kalau ini memang pertanyaan bodoh, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell, "tapi apa kau _yakin_ kau tadi tidak sekadar mengakui ingin menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan?"

"Itu hanya kalau kau memakai kekuatanmu untuk kejahatan," Harry menjelaskan. "Kalau kau memakai kekuatan itu untuk kebaikan, kau adalah Pangeran Cahaya."

"Aku paham," kata Profesor Quirrell. Dia mengetuk pipinya yang lain dengan satu jari. "Aku kira aku bisa bekerjasama dengan itu. Tapi Tn. Potter, walau lingkup ambisimu adalah cukup layak untuk Salazar sendiri, bagaimana tepatnya usulanmu untuk mengejarnya? Apakah langkah pertama adalah menjadi penyihir petarung besar, atau Kepala Tak Terkatakan, atau Menteri Sihir, atau–"

"Langkah pertama adalah menjadi seorang ilmuwan."

Profesor Quirrell memandang ke arah Harry seolah dia baru saja berubah menjadi seekor kucing.

"Seorang ilmuwan," kata Profesor Quirrell setelah beberapa saat.

Harry mengangguk.

"Seorang _ilmuwan?_" Profesor Quirrell mengulangi.

"Ya, kata Harry. "Aku akan mencapai tujuanku menggunakan kekuatan … _Sains!_"

"Seorang _ilmuwan!_" kata Profesor Quirrell. Ada kemarahan murni di wajahnya, dan suaranya menjadi lebih kuat dan tajam. "Kau bisa jadi yang terbaik dari seluruh muridku! Penyihir petarung terbesar yang keluar dari Hogwarts dalam lima dekade! Aku tak bisa membayangkanmu membuang hari-harimu di dalam mantel lab putih melakukan hal tak berguna pada tikus!"

"Hey!" kata Harry. "Ada lebih banyak hal dalam sains selain itu! Bukan berarti ada yang _salah_ dengan bereksperimen pada tikus, tentu saja. Tapi sains _adalah_ bagaimana kau melakukan pemahaman dan pengendalian alam semesta–"

"Bodoh," kata Profesor Quirrell, dalam suara dengan intensitas sunyi, pahit. "Kau bodoh, Harry Potter." Dia mengusap satu tangan ke wajahnya, dan ketika tangan itu turun, wajahnya sudah lebih tenang. "Atau lebih mungkin lagi kalau kau belum menemukan ambisi sejatimu. Boleh aku usulkan dengan sangat untukmu menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan sebagai gantinya? Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang aku bisa sebagai wujud pelayanan publik."

"Kau tak menyukai sains," kata Harry perlahan. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Para Muggle bodoh itu akan membunuh kita semua suatu hari!" Suara Profesor Quirrell bertambah keras. "Mereka akan mengakhirinya! Mengakhiri semuanya!"

Harry merasa sedikit bingung di sini. "Apa sih yang kita bicarakan di sini, senjata nuklir?"

"_Ya_, senjata nuklir!" Profesor Quirrell nyaris berteriak sekarang. "Bahkan Dia Yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut tak pernah memakai yang semacam itu, mungkin karena dia tak mau berkuasa atas seonggok abu! Mereka harusnya tak pernah ada! Dan itu hanya akan makin bertambah buruk seiring waktu!" Profesor Quirrell sekarang berdiri tegap bukannya bersandar pada kursinya. "Ada gerbang yang tak boleh kau buka, ada segel yang tak boleh kamu langgar! Para bodoh yang tak bisa menahan untuk ikut campur akan terbunuh oleh bahaya-bahaya lebih kecil di awal, dan mereka yang bertahan semua tahu bahwa ada rahasia-rahasia yang _kau tak bagi_ dengan siapapun yang tak memiliki kecerdasan dan kedisiplinan untuk menemukannya sendiri! Tiap penyihir kuat tahu itu! Bahkan Penyihir Kegelapan terburuk pun tahu itu! Dan para Muggle idiot sepertinya tak bisa menyadari hal itu! Para bodoh kecil bersemangat yang menemukan rahasia senjata nuklir tak menjaganya untuk dirinya sendiri, mereka memberitahu politisi _bodoh_ mereka dan sekarang _kita_ harus terus hidup di bawah ancaman kehancuran!"

Ini adalah cara melihat sesuatu yang cukup berbeda dari pandangan yang dimiliki Harry sewaktu dibesarkan. Tak pernah terlintas padanya kalau para fisikawan nuklir harusnya membentuk suatu konspirasi diam untuk menjaga rahasia dari senjata nuklir dari siapapun yang tak cukup pintar untuk menjadi fisikawan nuklir. Pikiran itu memang menarik, jika bukan yang lain. Apakah mereka akan memiliki sandi rahasia? Apakah mereka akan memiliki topeng?

(Sebenarnya, sejauh yang Harry tahu, _memang_ ada beragam rahasia yang luar biasa merusak yang para fisikawan simpan untuk diri mereka sendiri, dan rahasia senjata nukllir adalah satu-satunya yang lolos ke alam liar. Dunia akan tetap terlihat sama baginya entah bagaimanapun juga.)

"Aku harus memikirkan tentang hal itu," kata Harry pada Profesor Quirrell. "Itu adalah gagasan baru untukku. Dan salah satu dari rahasia _tersembunyi _sains, diturunkan dari beberapa guru langka pada murid-murid lulusan mereka, adalah bagaimana menghindari menyiram gagasan-gagasan baru ke dalam toilet begitu kau mendengar satu yang tak kau suka."

Profesor Quirrell berkedip lagi.

"Apakah ada jenis sains apa pun yang kau _memang_ dukung?" kata Harry. "Bidang medis, mungkin?"

"Perjalanan luar angkasa," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tapi para Muggle sepertinya menyeret kaki mereka pada satu proyek yang mungkin akan bisa membuat para kaum penyihir melarikan diri dari planet ini sebelum mereka meledakkannya."

Harry mengangguk. "Aku juga seorang penggemar berat program luar angkasa. Paling tidak kita memiliki kesamaan di sana."

Profesor Quirrell melihat ke arah Harry. Sesuatu berkelebat di mata sang profesor. "Aku akan memegang kata-katamu, janjimu, dan sumpahmu untuk tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang akan terjadi."

"Kau bisa memegangnya," kata Harry dengan cepat.

"Perhatikan untuk tetap menjaga sumpahmu atau kau tak akan menyukai hasilnya," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Aku sekarang akan melemparkan satu mantra langka dan kuat, bukan padamu, tapi pada ruang kelas di sekeliling kita. Tetap diam, supaya kamu tak menyentuh batas-batas mantranya setelah mantra itu dilemparkan. Kau tak boleh berinteraksi dengan sihir yang aku pertahankan. Hanya lihat. Kalau tidak aku akan mengakhiri mantranya." Profesor Quirrell berhenti. "Dan coba untuk tak terjatuh."

Harry mengangguk, kebingungan dan penasaran.

Profesor Quirrell mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang telinga dan pikiran Harry tak bisa pahami sama sekali, kata-kata yang melewati kesadaran dan menghilang ke dalam kehampaan.

Marmer dalam radius pendek di sekeliling kaki Harry tetap konstan. Semua marmer lain di lantai menghilang, dinding dan langit-langit menghilang.

Harry berdiri di suatu lingkaran kecil marmer putih di tengah-tengah suatu medan bintang tak terhingga, membara teramat terang dan tak tergoyahkan. Tak ada Bumi, Bulan, Matahari yang Harry kenali. Profesor Quirrell berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya, melayang di tengah-tengah medan bintang. Bima Sakti sudah terlihat sebagai satu sapuan besar cahaya dan itu bertambah terang saat penglihatan Harry menyesuaikan pada kegelapan.

Penglihatan itu merenggut jantung Harry lebih dari apa pun yang pernah dia lihat.

"Apakah kita … di luar angkasa … ?"

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell. Suaranya sedih, dan khidmat. "Tapi ini adalah gambar nyata."

Air mata datang ke mata Harry. Dia menghapusnya dengan panik, dia tak akan melewatkan ini untuk suatu air bodoh memburamkan pandangannya.

Bintang-bintang tak lagi perhiasan kecil disematkan di kubah beludru raksasa, seolah mereka adalah langit malam di Bumi. Di sini tak ada langit di atas, tak ada bola pelingkup. Hanya titik cahaya sempurna ditemani kehitaman sempurna, suatu kekosongan tak terhingga dan hampa dengan lubang-lubang kecil tak terhitung yang melaluinya bersinarlah kecemerlangan dari suatu dunia tak terbayangkan melewati semua.

Di luar angkasa, bintang-bintang _terlihat_ teramat, teramat, teramat jauh.

Harry terus mengusap matanya, berulang kali.

"Terkadang," kata Profesor Quirrell dalam suara sebegitu sunyi seakan dia tak di sana, "ketika dunia tak sempurna ini terlihat penuh kebencian, aku ingin tahu apakah mungkin ada suatu tempat lain, jauh, di mana aku harusnya berada. Aku sepertinya tak bisa membayangkan tempat macam apa itu, dan kalau aku tak bisa membayangkannya maka bagaimana mungkin tempat itu bisa ada? Dan tetap alam semesta itu sangat, sangat luas, dan mungkin tempat itu ada? Namun bintang-bintang itu teramat, sangat jauh. Akan membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk sampai ke sana, bahkan kalaupun aku tahu caranya. Dan aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kuimpikan, kalau aku tertidur untuk waktu yang sangat lama … ."

Walau terasa seperti suatu pelanggaran terhadap sesuatu yang sakral, Harry berhasil berbisik. "Biarkan aku tetap di sini untuk sesaat."

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk, di tempat dia berdiri tak bersandar di antara bintang-bintang.

Sangat mudah melupakan lingkaran marmer kecil tempatmu berdiri, dan tubuhmu sendiri, dan menjadi titik kesadaran yang mungkin saja tetap diam, atau mungkin bergerak. Dengan seluruh jarak tak bisa dihitung tak ada cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Ada suatu waktu yang tanpa waktu.

Dan kemudian bintang-bintang itu menghilang, dan ruang kelas itu kembali lagi.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Profesor Quirrell, "tapi kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Harry. "Itu sudah cukup." Dia tak akan melupakan hari ini, dan bukan karena hal-hal tak penting yang tadi terjadi. Dia akan belajar bagaimana melemparkan mantra itu kalau itu adalah hal terakhir yang pernah dia pelajari.

Kemudian pintu-pintu berat kayu ek ruang kelas meledak dari engsel mereka dan meluncur melewati lantai marmer dengan decit bernada tinggi.

"_QUIRINUS! BERANI BENAR KAU!_"

Bagai awan halilintar besar, seorang penyihir tua dan kuat menyembur masuk dalam ruangan, pandangan amarah yang berpijar liar di wajahnya hingga pandangan tegasnya yang tadi dia berikan pada Harry terlihat seperti tak ada apa-apanya.

Ada suatu renggutan disorientasi di pikiran Harry saat bagian yang ingin melarikan diri dari hal paling menakutkan yang pernah dia lihat melarikan diri, berputar di tempat bagian dirinya yang bisa menerima kejutan itu.

_Tak satu pun_ dari bagian Harry senang karena acara memandang-bintang mereka diganggu. "Kepala Sekolah Albus Percival–" Harry mulai berkata dalam nada dingin.

_WHAM_. Tangan Profesor Quirrell memukul keras mejanya. "_Tn. Potter!_" bentak Profesor Quirrell. "Ini adalah sang _Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts_ dankau hanyalah seorang murid belaka! Kau akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang layak!"

Harry melihat ke arah Profesor Quirrell.

Profesor Quirrell memberi Harry pandangan tegas.

Keduanya tak tersenyum.

Langkah panjang Dumbledore terhenti di depan tempat Harry berdiri di depan mimbar dan Profesor Quirrell berdiri di belakang mejanya. Sang Kepala Sekolah memandang dengan terkejut pada mereka berdua.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Harry dalam nada sopan penurut. "Kepala Sekolah, terima kasih karena ingin melindungiku, tapi Profesor Quirrell melakukan hal yang benar."

Perlahan, ekspresi Dumbledore berubah dari sesuatu yang bisa menguapkan besi jadi sesuatu yang hanya sekadar marah. "Aku dengar para murid berkata kalau pria ini membiarkanmu dianiaya oleh para Slytherin lebih tua! Kalau dia melarangmu untuk mempertahankan diri!"

Harry mengangguk. "Dia tahu apa tepatnya yang salah denganku dan menunjukkan padaku bagaimana memperbaikinya."

"Harry, _apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?_"

"Aku sedang mengajarkan padanya bagaimana caranya kalah," Profesor Quirrell berkata dengan kering. "Itu adalah suatu kemampuan hidup yang penting."

Sudah jelas kalau Dumbledore masih tak paham, tapi suaranya sudah menurun dalam tingkat nada. "Harry … ." katanya perlahan. "Kalau ada ancaman apa pun dari Profesor Pertahanan untuk mencegahmu dari melaporkan–"

_Kau orang gila, setelah hari ini dari seluruh hari-hari apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku_–

"Kepala Sekolah," kata Harry, mencoba terlihat terperangah, "apa yang salah denganku adalah bukan sikapku yang tetap diam tentang para profesor penganiaya."

Profesor Quirrell tertawa. "Tak sempurna, Tn. Potter, tapi cukup bagus untuk hari pertamamu. Kepala Sekolah apakah kau tinggal cukup lama untuk mendengar tentang lima puluh satu poin untuk Ravenclaw, ataukah kau langsung berlari keluar begitu kau mendengar bagian pertama?"

Sekilas pandangan kebingungan terlintas di wajah Dumbledore, diikuti dengan keterkejutan. "Lima puluh satu poin untuk Ravenclaw?"

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk. "Dia tak mengharapkan itu, tapi itu sepertinya cukup layak. Beritahu Profesor McGonagall kalau aku pikir cerita tentang bagaimana Tn. Potter memperoleh kembali poin-poin yang hilang itu akan cukup untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Tidak, Kepala Sekolah, Tn. Potter tak memberitahu apa pun padaku. Mudah untuk melihat bagian mana dari kejadian hari ini yang merupakan hasil kerja Profesor McGonagall, sama seperti aku mengetahui bahwa kompromi terakhir adalah usulanmu sendiri. Walau aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Tn. Potter bisa berada di atas angin melawan Snape dan anda dan kemudian Profesor McGonagall bisa berada di atas angin melawannya."

Entah bagaimana Harry berhasil mengendalikan wajahnya. Apakah _sebegitu_ jelas bagi seorang Slytherin sejati?

Dumbledore mendekati Harry, mengamati. "Ronamu sedikit aneh, Harry," kata si penyihir tua. Dia memandang dekat ke wajah Harry. "Apa yang kau makan waktu makan siang hari ini?"

"Apa?" kata Harry, pikirannya bergoyang karena kebingungan tiba-tiba. Kenapa Dumbledore menanyakan tentang domba goreng dan brokoli iris tipis ketika itu adalah kemungkinan penyebab _terakhir _atas–

Sang penyihir tua menegakkan diri. "Tak apa-apa, kalau begitu. Kupikir kau baik-baik saja."

Profesor Quirrell terbatuk, keras dan disengaja. Harry melihat pada sang profesor, dan melihat kalau Profesor Quirrell memandang tajam pada Dumbledore.

"_Ah-hem!_" kata Profesor Quirrell lagi.

Dumbledore dan Profesor Quirrell saling mengunci pandangan, dan sesuatu sepertinya saling melintas di antara mereka.

"Kalau kau tak memberitahunya," kata Profesor Quirrell kemudian, "aku akan memberitahunya, bahkan biarpun kau memecatku."

Dumbledore mendesah dan berbalik pada Harry. "Aku minta maaf karena melanggar privasi mentalmu, Tn. Potter," kata sang Kepala Sekolah dengan formal. "Aku tak punya tujuan lain kecuali untuk mengetahui apakah Profesor Quirrell sudah melakukan hal yang sama."

_Apa?_

Kebingunan itu hanya bertahan tepat sama seperti waktu yang Harry perlukan untuk memahami apa yang sudah terjadi.

"_Kau–!_"

"Dengan lembut, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell. Wajahnya keras, meski begitu, saat dia menatap Dumbledore.

"Legilimency sering disalahartikan sebagai akal sehat," kata sang Kepala Sekolah. "Namun itu meninggalkan jejak yang pengguna Legilimency berkemampuan tinggi lain bisa deteksi. Hanya itu yang aku cari, Tn. Potter, dan aku menanyakan pertanyaan tak relevan untuk memastikan kalau kau tak memikirkan tentang apa pun yang penting selama aku mencari."

"_Kau harusnya bertanya lebih dulu!_"

Profesor Quirrell menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Tn. Potter, Kepala Sekolah memiliki beberapa pembenaran atas kekhawatirannya, dan apabila dia menanyakan izinmu terlebih dulu kau malah akan memikirkan hal-hal yang kau tak ingin dia lihat." Suara Profesor Quirrell bertambah tajam. "Aku justru lebih khawatir, Kepala Sekolah, tentangmu yang merasa tak perlu memberitahu setelahnya!"

"Kau sekarang sudah membuat makin sulit memeriksa privasi mentalnya di kesempatan masa depan," kata Dumbledore. Dia berkata pada Profesor Quirrell dengan pandangan dingin. "Apakah itu tujuanmu, aku penasaran?"

Ekspresi Profesor Quirrell tegar. "Ada terlalu banyak pengguna Legilimency di sekolah ini. Aku bersikeras agar Tn. Potter menerima instruksi atas Occlumency. Apakah anda mengizinkanku untuk menjadi pengajarnya?"

"Jelas tidak," kata Dumbledore seketika.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Kalau begitu karena _anda_ menghalangi pelayanan gratisku, _anda_ akan membiayai pengajaran Tn. Potter oleh instruktur Occlumency berlisensi."

"Pelayanan semacam itu tak bisa diperoleh dengan murah," kata Dumbledore, melihat Profesor Quirrell dalam keterkejutan tertentu. "Walau aku memang memiliki koneksi khusus–"

Profesor Quirrell menggeleng kepalanya tegas. "Tidak. Tn. Potter akan meminta pengurus rekeningnya di Gringgotts untuk merekomendasikan instruktur netral. Dengan hormat, Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore, setelah kejadian-kejadian pagi ini aku harus menentang anda dan teman anda memiliki akses pada pikiran Tn. Potter. Aku juga harus bersikeras kalau instruktur itu harus mengambil Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar untuk tak membocorkan apa pun, dan kalau dia setuju untuk dikenai Mantra Memori di akhir tiap sesi secepatnya."

Dumbledore mengerutkan dahi. "Pelayanan macam itu _teramat _mahal, seperti yang kau tahu, dan aku tak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa _kau_ merasa kalau hal itu diperlukan."

"Kalau memang uang yang jadi masalahnya," Harry berbicara, "aku memiliki beberapa gagasan untuk membuat sejumlah besar uang dalam waktu singkat–"

"Terima kasih Quirrell, kebijakanmu saat ini sudah terbukti dan aku minta maaf karena sudah meragukannya. Kekhawatiranmu atas Harry Potter juga layak menerima pujian."

"Sama-sama," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Aku harap anda tak akan keberatan jika aku terus membuatnya jadi fokus perhatian khususku." Wajah Profesor Quirrell sekarang sangat serius, dan sangat tenang.

Dumbledore melihat ke arah Harry.

"Itu juga merupakan harapanku," kata Harry.

"Jadi seperti itulah yang akan terjadi … ." sang penyihir tua berkata perlahan. Sesuatu yang ganjil melintasi wajahnya. "Harry … kau harus sadar kalau kau memilih pria ini sebagai gurumu dan kawanmu, mentor utamamu, maka entah dalam suatu cara atau yang lain kau akan kehilangan dia, dan caramu kehilangan akan memungkinkan atau tidak memungkinkanmu untuk bisa mendapatkannya kembali."

Itu tak pernah terpikir oleh Harry. Tapi _memang_ ada kutukan atas posisi Pertahanan … yang ternyata bekerja dengan keteraturan sempurna selama berdekade-dekade … .

"Mungkin," kata Profesor Quirrell sunyi, "tapi dia akan memperoleh manfaat penuh atas diriku selagi aku bertahan."

Dumbledore mendesah. "Aku kira itu adalah sesuatu yang ekonomis, paling tidak, karena sebagai Profesor Pertahanan kau memang _sudah_ terkutuk dalam cara yang tak diketahui."

Harry harus berusaha keras untuk menekan ekspresinya saat dia menyadari apa yang Dumbledore sebenarnya isyaratkan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Madam Pince kalau Tn. Potter diizinkan memperoleh buku-buku tentang Occlumency," kata Dumbledore.

"Ada latihan awal yang harus kau lakukan sendiri," kata Profesor Quirrell pada Harry. "Dan aku menyarankan agar kamu bergegas melakukannya."

Harry mengangguk.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian kalau begitu," kata Dumbledore. Dia mengangguk pada Harry dan Profesor Quirrell, dan beranjak, berjalan sedikit pelan.

"Bisakah kau melempar mantra itu lagi?" kata Harry saat Dumbledore sudah pergi.

"Tidak hari ini," kata Profesor Quirrell perlahan, "dan tidak besok juga, aku takutnya. Itu membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk melemparkannya, walau perlu usaha lebih sedikit untuk menjaganya, dan karena itu biasanya aku lebih memilih untuk mempertahankannya selama mungkin. Kali ini aku melemparkannya karena desakan hati. Kalau aku memikirkan, dan menyadari kalau kita mungkin diganggu–"

Dumbledore sekarang adalah orang paling tak disukai Harry di dalam seluruh dunia.

Mereka berdua menghela napas.

"Bahkan kalaupun aku hanya akan melihatnya sekali," kata Harry, "aku tak akan pernah berhenti berterima kasih padamu."

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk.

"Pernahkah anda mendengar tentang program Pioneer?" kata Harry. "Mereka adalah satelit yang akan terbang melintasi planet-planet dan mengambil gambar-gambar. Dua dari satelit itu akan berakhir dalam lintasan yang membawa mereka keluar dari Tata Surya dan memasuki ruang angkasa antarbintang. Jadi mereka menempatkan plakat emas dalam satelit, dengan gambar seorang pria, dan seorang wanita, dan menunjukkan di mana menemukan Matahari kita dalam galaksi."

Profesor Quirrell diam untuk sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. "Beri tahu aku, Tn. Potter, bisakah kau menebak apa gagasan yang melintas di pikiranku waktu aku menyelesaikan penyusunan tiga puluh tujuh hal dalam daftar hal yang aku tak akan pernah lakukan sebagai Pangeran Kegelapan? Tempatkan dirimu dalam keadaanku–bayangkan kau ada di posisiku–dan tebaklah."

Harry membayangkan dirinya melihat satu daftar tiga puluh tujuh hal yang tak akan dilakukan begitu dia menjadi seorang Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Kau memutuskan kalau kau melaksanakan _seluruh_ hal dalam daftar itu _setiap_ waktu, tak ada gunanya menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan di tempat pertama," kata Harry.

"_Tepat_," kata Profesor Quirrell. Dia tersenyum. "Jadi aku akan melanggar peraturan nomer dua–yang hanya merupakan 'jangan menyombong'–dan memberitahumu tentang sesuatu yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku tak melihat bagaimana pengetahuan itu bisa merugikan. Dan aku sangat curiga kalau kau pasti akan mengetahuinya juga, begitu kita mengenal satu sama lain cukup dekat. Bagaimanapun juga … aku akan memegang sumpahmu untuk tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang akan kukatakan."

"Kau bisa memegangnya!" Harry punya perasaan ini akan jadi sesuatu yang _teramat_ bagus.

"Aku berlangganan satu buletin Muggle yang menjagaku tetap memperoleh informasi tentang kemajuan perjalanan luar angkasa. Aku tak mendengar tentang Pioneer 10 sampai mereka memberitakan peluncurannya. Namun ketika aku mengetahui kalau Pioneer 11 juga akan meninggalkan Tata Surya selamanya," kata Profesor Quirrell, senyumnya adalah yang terlebar dari yang pernah Harry lihat padanya, "Aku menyelinap ke NASA, benar, dan aku lemparkan suatu mantra kecil cantik pada plakat emas cantik itu yang akan membuatnya bertahan jauh lebih lama dari umur yang seharusnya."

...

...

...

"Ya," kata Profesor Quirrell, yang sekarang sepertinya berdiri sekitar lima puluh kaki lebih tinggi, "Aku sudah mengira kalau seperti itulah reaksimu."

...

...

…

"Tn. Potter?"

"… aku tak bisa memikirkan apa pun untuk dikatakan."

"'Kau menang' sepertinya cukup layak," kata Profesor Quirrell.

"Kau menang," kata Harry cepat.

"Lihat?" kata Profesor Quirrell. "Kita hanya bisa membayangkan seberapa besar masalah yang bisa kau peroleh kalau kau tak bisa mengatakan itu."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Suatu gagasan lebih jauh terpikir oleh Harry. "Kau tak menambahkan informasi tambahan apa pun pada plakat, kan?"

"Informasi tambahan?" kata Profesor Quirrell, terdengar seolah-olah gagasan itu tak pernah terpikir olehnya dan dia cukup tertarik.

Yang membuar Harry cukup curiga, mengingat kalau hanya perlu kurang dari semenit untuk _Harry _memperoleh gagasan itu.

"Mungkin kau menyertakan pesan hologram seperti dalam _Star Wars?_" kata Harry. "Atau … hm. Satu gambar sepertinya menyimpan segenap informasi setara satu otak manusia … kau tak mungkin menambahkan massa tambahan pada plakat itu, tapi mungkin kau bisa mengubah bagian yang sudah ada menjadi suatu gambar dirimu sendiri? Atau kau menemukan relawan yang sekarat karena suatu penyakit berat, menyelinapkan mereka ke dalam NASA, dan melemparkan satu mantra untuk memastikan _hantu_ mereka tertanam dalam plakat–"

"Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell, suaranya seketika tajam, "suatu mantra yang membutuhkan kematian manusia jelas akan diklasifikasi oleh Kementerian sebagai Ilmu Hitam, tak peduli apa pun keadaannya. Seorang murid tidak boleh terdengar membicarakan hal semacam itu."

Dan yang luar biasa dari cara Profesor Quirrell mengatakannya adalah sebegitu sempurnanya itu menjaga kemungkinan penyangkalan yang beralasan. Itu diucapkan dalam nada pantas yang tepat untuk seseorang yang tak mau membicarakan hal semacam itu dan berpikir kalau seorang murid harus menjauhinya. Harry benar-benar _tak tahu_ apakah Profesor Quirrell hanya menunggu untuk membicarakannya setelah Harry belajar untuk melindungi pikirannya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Harry. "Aku tak akan membicarakan dengan orang lain mengenai gagasan tadi."

"Tolong bersikaplah bijak tentang seluruh masalah ini, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Aku lebih memilih untuk melalui hidupku tanpa menarik perhatian publik. Kau tak akan menemukan satu pun dalam surat kabar tentang Quirinus Quirrell sampai aku memutuskan adalah saatnya untukku mengajar Pertahanan di Hogwarts."

Itu sepertinya sedikit menyedihkan, tapi Harry paham. Kemudian Harry menyadari implikasinya. "Jadi seberapa banyak hal-hal luar biasa yang kau _sudah_ lakukan yang tak seorang pun tahu tentangnya–"

"Oh, beberapa," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tapi aku pikir itu sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Tn. Potter, aku mengaku kalau aku merasa sedikit lelah–"

"Aku mengerti. Dan _terima kasih_. Untuk _semuanya_."

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk, tapi dia sudah bersandar makin keras di mejanya.

Harry dengan cepat pergi.


	21. Rasionalisasi

Rowling adalah siapapun yang mengerjakan tugas Rowling.

* * *

Hermione Granger khawatir kalau dia sudah berubah Jahat.

Perbedaan antara Baik dan Jahat biasanya mudah dikenali, dia tak pernah paham kenapa orang lain mempunyai sebegitu banyak masalah tentangnya. Di Hogwarts, "Baik" itu Profesor Flitwick dan Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Sprout. "Jahat" itu Profesor Snape dan Profesor Quirrell dan Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter … itu termasuk salah satu kasus-kasus tak biasa di mana kamu _tak bisa_ mengetahui hanya dari melihat. Dia masih mencoba memahami Harry termasuk sisi mana.

Tapi waktu menyangkut _dirinya sendiri_ … .

Hermione merasakan _terlalu banyak kesenangan_ mengalahkan Harry Potter.

Dia selalu lebih baik dari Harry di tiap kelas yang mereka ambil. (Kecuali untuk mengendarai sapu yang seperti kelas olahraga, itu tak termasuk.) Dia memperoleh poin Asrama _yang sebenarnya_ hampir tiap hari di minggu pertama mereka, bukan karena hal-hal heroik aneh, tapi hal-hal _cerdas_ seperti mempelajari suatu mantra dengan cepat dan membantu murid lain. Dia tahu poin Asrama yang seperti itu adalah yang lebih baik, dan bagian terbaiknya adalah, Harry Potter juga tahu itu. Dia bisa lihat di mata Harry tiap kali dia memenangkan poin Asrama _sebenarnya_ yang lain.

Kalau kamu memang Baik, kau harusnya tak sebegitu menikmati menang seperti ini.

Itu dimulai di hari saat perjalanan kereta, walau butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mulai menyadari pusaran anginnya. Tidak setelah malamnya barulah Hermione mulai sadar _seberapa banyak_ dia biarkan bocah itu mempermainkannya.

Sebelum dia bertemu Harry Potter dia tak pernah melihat satu orang pun yang dia benar-benar ingin kalahkan. Kalau seseorang tak melakukan sebaik dia di kelas, adalah tugasnya untuk membantu mereka, bukan menghinanya. Itulah artinya menjadi Baik.

Dan sekarang ...

… sekarang dia _menang_, Harry Potter selalu mengernyit tiap kali dia memperoleh poin Asrama lain, dan itu terasa _sebegitu_ menyenangkan, orangtuanya sudah memperingatkannya tentang obat-obatan terlarang dan dia curiga kalau ini _jauh lebih menyenangkan_ dari itu.

Dia selalu menyukai senyuman yang diberikan para guru padanya waktu dia melakukan seuatu dengan benar. Dia selalu suka melihat deretan panjang tanda centang di tes yang terjawab benar sempurna. Namun sekarang ketika dia melakukan dengan baik di kelas dia akan dengan santai melihat sekeliling dan melihat sekilas Harry Potter menggertakkan giginya, dan itu membuatnya ingin menyemburkan lagu seperti film-film Disney.

Itu Jahat, bukan begitu?

Hermione Granger khawatir kalau dia sudah berubah Jahat.

Dan kemudian suatu gagasan datang padanya yang menghapus seluruh ketakutannya.

Dia dan Harry sedang memasuki suatu Percintaan! Tentu saja! Semua orang tahu apa artinya kalau satu pemuda dan satu pemudi mulai berkelahi setiap saat. Mereka sedang _saling rayu_ satu sama lain! Tak ada yang Jahat tentang _itu_.

Adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin kalau dia hanya _menikmati_ membuat murid paling terkenal di sekolah babak belur dalam pelajaran, seseorang yang _ada di dalam_ buku dan _berbicara _seperti buku, anak laki-laki yang entah bagaimana melenyapkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan dan bahkan menggencet _Profesor Snape _seperti serangga kecil menyedihkan, anak laki-laki yang, seperti kata Profesor Quirrell, dominan, atas semua tahun pertama Ravenclaw _kecuali_ Hermione Granger yang benar-benar _melindas_ si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup dalam seluruh kelasnya kecuali mengendarai sapu.

Karena itu adalah sesuatu yang Jahat.

Tidak. Itu adalah Percintaan. _Itu_lah yang terjadi. _Itu_lah sebabnya kenapa mereka selalu berkelahi.

Hermione lega dia mengetahui hal ini tepat waktu untuk hari ini, ketika Harry akan kalah dalam kontes membaca-buku mereka, yang _seluruh sekolah_ sudah tahu tentangnya, dan dia ingin mulai _menari_ murni hanya karena luapan kegembiraan.

Saat ini 2:45 pm hari Sabtu dan Harry Potter tinggal menyelesaikan membaca setengah dari _Sejarah Sihir _Bathilda Bagshot dan Hermione menatap jam kantongnya saat itu berdetik dalam kepelanan menakutkan ke arah 2:47 pm.

Dan seluruh ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw menyaksikan.

Bukan hanya para tahun pertama, beritanya sudah menyebar seperti susu tumpah dan setengah Ravenclaw berkerumun dalam ruangan, menjejalkan diri dalam sofa-sofa dan bersandar di lemari-lemari buku dan duduk di lengan kursi-kursi. Semua enam prefek ada di sana termasuk Gadis Kepala Hogwarts. Seseorang sampai harus melemparkan Mantra Penyegar Udara hanya untuk supaya ada cukup oksigen di situ. Dan keriuhan percakapan sudah mengecil jadi bisikan yang sekarang menghilang ke dalam kesunyian total.

2:46 pm.

Tekanan udaranya sudah tak tertahankan. Kalau itu adalah orang lain, _siapapun _itu, kekalahan orang itu akan sudah jadi kesimpulan yang jelas.

Namun ini adalah Harry Potter, dan kau tak bisa mencoret kemungkinan kalau dia akan, suatu saat di beberapa detik selanjutnya, mengangkat tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Dengan kengerian seketika dia sadar bagaimana Harry Potter mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu. Itu akan _seperti dia_ yang ternyata _sudah menyelesaikan membaca_ setengah bagian kedua dari buku itu … .

Pandangan Hermione mulai mengabur. Dia mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri bernapas, dan mendapati kalau dia benar-benar tak bisa.

Tinggal sepuluh detik, dan dia masih belum mengangkat tangannya.

Lima detik lagi.

2:47 pm.

Harry Potter dengan hati-hati menempatkan pembatas ke dalam bukunya, menutupnya, dan menyingkirkannya.

"Aku ingin memperingatkan untuk kepentingan kelanjutan," kata si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup dalam suara jelas, "kalau aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan setengah buku lagi, dan aku menjumpai sejumlah penundaan tak terduga–"

"_Kau kalah!_" jerit Hermione. "Kau _memang!_ Kau _kalah dalam kontes kita!_"

Ada hela napas bersamaan saat semua orang mulai bernapas lagi.

Harry Potter memberinya Pandangan Api Membara, tapi Hermione sedang melayang dalam lingkaran cahaya putih murni dan tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa menyentuhnya.

"_Apa kau sadar minggu macam apa yang kualami?_" kata Harry Potter. "Makhluk lebih lemah lain akan kesulitan untuk membaca delapan buku Dr. Seuss!"

"_Kau _yang membuat batasan waktu."

Pandangan Api Membara Harry bertambah panas. "Aku tak punya cara logis untuk mengetahui kalau aku harus menyelamatkan seluruh sekolah dari Profesor Snape, atau dipukuli di kelas Pertahanan, dan kalau aku katakan kepadamu bagaimana aku kehilangan seluruh waktu antara 5 pm dan makan malam di hari Kamis kau akan berpikir kalau aku gila–"

"Awww, kedengarannya seperti _seseorang_ termakan _kekeliruan perencanaan_."

Keterkejutan murni tampak di wajah Harry Potter.

"Oh itu mengingatkanku, aku sudah menyelesaikan membaca tumpukan pertama buku-buku yang kau pinjamkan padaku," kata Hermione dalam wajah tak bersalah terbaiknya. Beberapa dari tumpukan itu merupakan buku _berat_, juga. Dia penasaran berapa lama waktu yang _dia_ butuhkan untuk selesai membacanya.

"Suatu hari," kata si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, "ketika keturunan jauh _Homo sapiens_ melihat lagi ke belakang ke sejarah galaksi dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa semuanya berakhir sebegitu buruk, mereka akan menyimpulkan kalau kesalahan awalnya adalah ketika seseorang mengajari Hermione Granger bagaimana caranya membaca."

"Tapi kau tetap kalah," kata Hermione. Dia menempatkan tangan ke dagunya dan terlihat merenung. "Sekarang apa tepatnya yang harus diambil dari kekalahanmu, aku penasaran?"

"_Apa?_"

"Kau kalah taruhan," Hermione menjelaskan, "jadi kau harus membayar denda."

"Aku tak ingat menyetujui hal semacam itu!"

"Benarkah?" kata Hermione Granger. Dia meletakkan pandangan merenung di wajahnya. Kemudian, seolah-olah gagasan itu baru saja terpikir olehnya, "Kita akan mengambil suara, kalau begitu. Semua di Ravenclaw yang merasa kalau Harry Potter harus membayar, angkat tangan kalian!"

"_Apa?_" jerit Harry Potter lagi.

Dia berbalik dan melihat kalau dia dikelilingi lautan tangan yang terangkat.

Dan kalau Harry Potter melihat _lebih cermat_, dia akan memperhatikan kalau kebanyakan penonton sepertinya adalah gadis-gadis dan seluruh wanita di ruangan itu mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Stop!" teriak Harry Potter. "Kalian tak tahu apa yang akan dia minta! Tidakkah kalian _sadar_ apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia memaksa kalian membuat komitmen lebih dulu, dan kemudian tekanan dari konsistensi akan membuat kalian menyetujui apa pun yang dia minta setelahnya!"

"Jangan khawatir," kata prefek Penelope Clearwater. "Kalau dia meminta sesuatu yang tak masuk akal, kami bisa tinggal merubah pikiran kami. Benar, semuanya?"

Dan kemudian ada anggukan bersemangat dari seluruh gadis-gadis yang sudah Penelope Clearwater beri tahu tentang rencana Hermione.

* * *

Sosok sunyi dengan tenang menyelinap melewati aula dingin dalam dungeon Hogwarts. Dia harusnya hadir di ruang tertentu pada pukul 6:00 pm untuk bertemu seseorang, dan jika memungkinkan memang lebih baik untuk tiba lebih awal, demi menunjukkan rasa hormat.

Tapi ketika tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya masuk dalam ruang kelas gelap, sunyi, tak terpakai, sudah ada siluet berdiri di tengah-tengah barisan meja tua berdebu. Satu siluet yang memegang tongkat kecil bercahaya hijau, melemparkan cahaya pucat yang bahkan tidak sampai menerangi dia yang memegangnya, jangankan ruangan sekitar.

Cahaya dari lorong menghilang saat pintu diayun dan tertutup di belakangnya, dan mata Draco memulai proses penyesuaian pada cahaya redup.

Sosok siluet itu perlahan berbalik menghadapnya, mengungkapkan wajah berbayangan yang hanya tersinari sebagian oleh cahaya aneh hijau.

Draco sudah mulai menyukai pertemuan ini. Tetap pakai cahaya dingin hijau, buat mereka berdua lebih tinggi, beri mereka kerudung dan topeng, pindahkan mereka dari ruang kelas ke pemakaman, dan itu sudah sama seperti awalan dari setengah kisah-kisah yang teman ayahnya ceritakan tentang Pelahap Maut.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, Draco Malfoy," kata sosok siluet itu dalam ketenangan mematikan, "kalau aku tak menyalahkanmu atas kekalahanku baru-baru ini."

Draco membuka mulutnya dalam protes tanpa berpikir, tak ada kemungkinan alasan kenapa dia _harus_ disalahkan–

"Itu adalah diakibatkan, lebih dari yang lain, karena kebodohanku sendiri," lanjut sosok berbayangan itu. "Ada banyak hal lain yang bisa kulakukan, di tiap langkah selama perjalanannya. Kau tidak memintaku untuk melakukan _tepat_ seperti yang kulakukan. Kau hanya meminta bantuanku. Akulah yang dengan tak bijak memilih metode itu. Tapi faktanya tetap bahwa aku kalah dalam kontes hanya dalam setengah buku. Tindakan dari idiot peliharaanmu, membuatku _kehilangan waktu_. Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Waktu yang, pada akhirnya, terbukti kritis. Faktanya tetap, Draco Malfoy, bahwa jika kau tak meminta bantuan itu, aku _akan_ menang. Dan bukannya … malah … _kalah_."

Draco sudah mendengar tentang kekalahan Harry, dan denda yang Granger sudah minta darinya. Beritanya menyebar lebih cepat dari yang bisa dibawa oleh burung hantu.

"Aku mengerti," kata Draco. "Aku minta maaf." Tak ada lagi yang _bisa_ dia katakan kalau dia ingin Harry Potter menjadi temannya.

"Aku tak meminta pemahamanmu atau penyesalanmu," kata siluet gelap itu, masih dengan ketenangan mematikan. "Namun aku baru saja menghabiskan dua jam penuh dalam kehadiran Hermione Granger, berpakaian memakai pakaian yang harus kusediakan, mengunjungi tempat-tempat mengagumkan di Hogwarts seperti air terjun kecil yang terlihat seperti ingus, ditemani sejumlah gadis-gadis lain yang bersikeras atas aktivitas seperti menaburkan kelopak mawar hasil Transfigurasi di sepanjang jalan kami. Aku baru saja menjalani suatu kencan, keturunan Malfoy. Kencan _pertama_ku. _Dan ketika aku mengatakan kalau sudah waktunya balas budi itu dibayar, kau akan membayarnya_."

Draco mengangguk dengan khidmat. Sebelum sampai ke tempat itu dia sudah mengambil persiapan bijak dengan mencari tahu setiap detail yang bisa diketahui dari kencan Harry, supaya dia bisa menyelesaikan tawa histerisnya sebelum waktu perjanjian, dan tidak melakukan suatu _faux pas_ dengan tertawa terus-menerus sampai hilang kesadaran.

"Apa kau berpikir," kata Draco, "kalau sesuatu yang menyedihkan harus terjadi pada gadis Granger–"

"Sebarkan perkataan dalam Slytherin kalau si gadis Granger adalah _milikku_ dan siapapun yang ikut campur dalam urusan_ku_ mayat mereka akan kusebarkan dalam wilayah yang cukup luas untuk mencakup dua belas bahasa lisan berbeda. Dan karena aku bukan Gryffindor dan aku menggunakan _kelicikan_ bukannya serangan langsung seketika, mereka tak perlu panik jika aku terlihat tersenyum padanya."

"Atau kalau kau terlihat dalam kencan kedua?" kata Draco, membiarkan sedikit saja nada skeptis dalam suaranya.

"_Tidak akan ada kencan kedua_," kata siluet yang diterangi pendar hijau dalam suara sebegitu menakutkan hingga itu terdengar, bukan hanya seperti seorang Pelahap Maut, namun seperti Amycus Carrow di satu waktu itu tepat sebelum Ayah menyuruh menghentikannya, dia bukanlah sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tentu saja itu _adalah_ masih merupakan suara tinggi anak kecil yang belum berubah dan ketika kau gabungkan itu dengan _kata-kata sebenarnya_, yah, efeknya jauh berbeda. Jika Harry Potter _memang_ suatu saat menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya, Draco akan memakai satu Pensieve untuk menyimpan salinan dari ingatan ini di suatu tempat yang aman, dan Harry Potter tak akan berani mengkhianatinya.

"Tapi mari kita bicara tentang masalah yang lebih menyenangkan," kata sosok berbayangan-hijau itu. "Mari kita bicara tentang pengetahuan dan kekuatan. Draco Malfoy, mari kita bicara tentang Sains."

"Ya," kata Draco. "Mari kita bicarakan."

Draco bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak dari wajahnya yang bisa terlihat, dan seberapa banyak yang ada dalam bayangan, dalam pendar hijau menakutkan itu.

Dan walau Draco menjaga wajahnya tetap serius, ada senyuman dalam hatinya.

Dia _akhirnya_ merasakan percakapan dewasa yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tawarkan padamu kekuatan," kata si sosok berbayangan, "dan aku akan katakan padamu tentang kekuatan itu dan juga harganya. Kekuatan yang datang dari mengetahui bentuk dari realita dan dengan demikian memperoleh kendali atasnya. Apa yang kamu pahami, bisa kamu kendalikan, dan itu adalah kekuatan yang cukup untuk berjalan di Bulan. Harga dari kekuatan itu adalah bahwa kamu harus belajar untuk menanyakan pertanyaan tentang Alam, dan jauh lebih sukar, menerima jawaban Alam. Kamu akan melakukan percobaan, melakukan pengujian dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan kamu harus menerima arti dari hasil-hasil itu ketika mereka mengatakan kalau kamu salah. Kamu akan harus _belajar bagaimana caranya kalah_, bukan padaku, tapi kepada Alam. Ketika kamu menemukan dirimu berdebat dengan realita, kamu harus membiarkan realita menang. Kamu akan menemukan ini menyakitkan, Draco Malfoy, dan aku tak tahu apakah kamu kuat dalam hal ini. Mengetahui harga yang harus dibayar, apakah masih merupakan keinginanmu untuk belajar kekuatan manusia?"

Draco mengambil napas panjang. Dia sudah memikirkan tentang ini. Dan sangat sukar melihat bagaimana dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan cara yang lain. Dia sudah diperintahkan untuk mengambil tiap kesempatan persahabatan dengan Harry Potter. Itu hanya _belajar_, dia tidak menjanjikan untuk _melakukan_ apa pun. Dia selalu bisa menghentikan pelajarannya kapan pun … .

Memang jelas ada sejumlah hal tentang situasi ini yang membuatnya terlihat seperti perangkap, tapi dalam perasaan yang sesungguhnya, Draco tak bisa melihat bagaimana ini bisa berubah jelek.

Tambah lagi Draco sedikit banyak memang ingin menguasai dunia.

"Ya," kata Draco.

"Sempurna," kata si sosok berbayangan. "Aku sudah mengalami suatu _minggu padat_, dan akan butuh waktu untuk merencanakan kurikulum untukmu–"

"Aku punya banyak hal yang aku perlu lakukan juga untuk mengkonsolidasikan kuasaku di Slytherin," kata Draco, "dan juga pekerjaan rumah. Mungkin kita harus memulainya di Oktober?"

"Terdengar masuk akal," kata sosok berbayangan itu, "tapi yang aku maksudkan adalah untuk merencanakan kurikulum untukmu, aku perlu tahu apa yang akan kuajarkan padamu. Tiga gagasan terpikir olehku. Yang pertama adalah aku mengajarimu tentang pikiran manusia dan otak. Pilihan kedua adalah aku mengajarimu tentang semesta fisik, seni yang berada di jalur menuju ke Bulan. Ini menyangkut sejumlah besar angka-angka, tapi untuk pikiran jenis tertentu angka-angka itu lebih indah dari apa pun yang bisa diajarkan Sains. Apa kamu suka angka-angka, Draco?"

Draco menggelengkan kepala.

"Jelas bukan yang ini kalau begitu. Kau akan belajar matematikamu suatu saat, tidak langsung, kupikir. Pilihan ketiga adalah aku mengajarimu tentang genetika dan evolusi dan pewarisan, apa yang kalian sebut darah–"

"Yang itu," kata Draco.

Sosok itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah duga kau akan mengatakan itu. Tapi aku pikir itu akan jadi jalan paling menyakitkan untukmu, Draco. Bagaimana jika keluargamu dan teman-temanmu, para penganut darah murni, mengatakan satu hal, dan kamu menemukan kalau hasil eksperimen mengatakan yang lain?"

"Maka aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana membuat hasil ekperimen itu mengatakan jawaban yang _benar!_"

Ada jeda, saat sosok berbayangan berdiri di sana dengan mulut terbuka sesaat.

"Um," kata si sosok berbayangan. "Bukan begitu cara kerjanya. Itulah hal yang aku coba peringatkan padamu di sini, Draco. Kau _tak bisa_ membuat jawabannya keluar jadi sesuatu seperti yang kau mau."

"Kau _selalu _bisa membuat jawabannya keluar seperti yang kau inginkan," kata Draco. Itu memang hal paling pertama yang para tutornya ajarkan padanya. "Itu cuma masalah menemukan argumen yang tepat saja."

"Tidak," kata sosok berbayangan, suaranya naik dalam frustasi, "tidak, tidak, tidak! Kalau begitu kau akan memperoleh _jawaban salah_ dan kau tak bisa pergi ke Bulan dengan cara itu! Alam bukanlah manusia, kamu tak bisa mengelabuinya untuk mempercayai hal lain, jika kau mencoba mengatakan kalau Bulan terbuat dari keju kau bisa berdebat berhari-hari dan itu tak akan mengubah Bulan! Apa yang kau bicarakan adalah _rasionalisasi_, seperti memulai dengan selembar kertas, bergerak langsung ke garis bawah, memakai tinta untuk menulis 'dan _karena itulah_, Bulan terbuat dari keju', dan kemudian bergerak ke atas untuk menulis beragam argumen pintar di atas. Entah Bulan memang terbuat dari keju atau tidak. Di saat kau menulis garis bawahnya, itu sudah dianggap benar atau salah. Entah seluruh kertas itu berakhir dengan kesimpulan yang benar atau kesimpulan yang salah sudah ditetapkan ketika kau menulis garis bawahnya. Jika kamu mencoba memilih antara dua koper mahal, dan kamu menyukai salah satu yang berkilau, tak peduli argumen cerdas apa yang kau karang untuk membelinya, aturan _sejati_ yang kau gunakan untuk _memilih koper yang mana untuk diperdebatkan_ adalah 'pilih yang berkilau', dan seberapa efektif aturan itu dalam memilih koper yang baik, itulah koper yang akan kau peroleh. Rasionalitas _tidak_ bisa dipakai untuk memperdebatkan sisi yang sudah ditetapkan, kegunaan satu-satunya yang mungkin dipakai adalah _menentukan sisi mana untuk diperdebatkan_. Sains bukan untuk _meyakinkan_ seseorang kalau para penganut darah murnilah yang benar. Itu _politik!_ Kekuatan sains datang dari _mengetahui seperti apa sebenarnya Alam itu yang tak bisa diubah dengan berdebat!_ Apa yang _bisa_ sains lakukan adalah mengatakan pada kita _bagaimana cara kerja darah yang sebenarnya_, bagaimana sebenarnya para penyihir mewarisi kekuatan mereka dari orangtua mereka, dan apakah pada keturunan Muggle memang lebih lemah atau lebih kuat–"

"_Lebih kuat!_" kata Draco. Dia sudah mencoba untuk memahami ini, kerutan bingung di dahi tampak di wajahnya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana itu _sedikit banyak_ masuk akal tapi itu jelas bukan seperti yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Dan kemudian Harry Potter mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mungkin Draco biarkan lewat. "Kau pikir para darah lumpur itu _lebih kuat?_"

"Aku tak memikirkan apa pun," kata sosok berbayangan. "Aku tak mengetahui apa pun. Aku tak mempercayai apa pun. Garis bawahku belum tertulis. Aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya menguji kekuatan magis dari keturunan Muggle, dan kekuatan magis para darah murni. Jika uji cobaku mengatakan kalau keturunan Muggle lebih lemah, aku akan percaya kalau mereka memang lebih lemah. Jika uji cobaku mengatakan kalau keturunan Muggle lebih kuat, aku akan percaya kalau mereka memang lebih kuat. Mengetahui hal ini dan kebenaran lainnya, aku akan memperoleh sejumlah kekuatan–"

"Dan kau mengharapkan _aku_ untuk mempercayai apa pun yang kau katakan?" Draco menuntut dengan panas.

"Aku mengharapkanmu untuk melakukan uji coba itu _sendiri_," kata sosok berbayangan itu dengan sunyi. "Apakah kamu takut dengan apa yang akan _kamu_ temukan?"

Draco menatap pada sosok berbayangan itu untuk sesaat, matanya menyempit. "Jebakan bagus, Harry," katanya. "Aku harus mengingatnya, itu sesuatu yang baru."

Si sosok berbayangan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan jebakan, Draco. Ingat–aku _tak tahu_ apa yang akan kita temukan. Tapi kamu tak bisa memahami alam semesta dengan berdebat dengannya atau menyuruhnya datang kembali dengan jawaban berbeda kali berikutnya. Ketika kamu mengenakan jubah seorang ilmuwan kamu harus melupakan semua politikmu dan argumen dan faksi dan keberpihakan, bungkam ketergantungan mati-matian dari pikiranmu, dan berharaplah hanya untuk mendengar jawaban dari Alam." Sosok berbayangan itu berhenti. "Kebanyakan orang tak bisa melakukannya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa hal ini sukar. Apa kamu yakin kamu tak ingin belajar tentang otak saja?"

"Dan kalau aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku lebih baik belajar tentang otak," kata Draco, suaranya sekarang tegas, "kau akan berkeliling dan mengatakan pada orang-orang kalau aku takut pada apa yang akan kutemukan."

"Tidak," kata sosok berbayangan itu. "Aku tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Tapi kau mungkin akan melakukan uji semacam itu sendiri, dan kalau kau memperoleh jawaban salah, aku tak akan ada di sana untuk mengatakan apa pun sebelum kau menunjukkannya pada orang lain." suara Draco masih tegas.

"Aku akan tetap bertanya terlebih dulu padamu, Draco," kata sosok berbayangan itu dengan tenang.

Draco berhenti. Dia tak menyangka itu, dia kira dia sudah melihat jebakannya tapi … . "Kau _akan lakukan itu?_"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa _aku_ tahu siapa yang bisa diperas atau apa yang bisa kita tuntut dari mereka? Draco, aku katakan sekali lagi kalau ini bukanlah suatu jebakan yang kupersiapkan untukmu. Paling tidak tidak untuk dirimu secara pribadi. Jika politikmu berbeda, aku akan mengatakan, bagaimana jika hasil uji coba itu menunjukkan kalau para darah murni lebih kuat."

"Benarkah."

"_Ya!_ Itulah harga yang _siapapun_ harus bayar untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan!"

Draco mengangkat satu tangan. Dia harus berpikir.

Sosok berbayang, diterangi pendar hijau itu menunggu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkannya, meski begitu. Jika kau membuang seluruh bagian membingungkannya … maka Harry Potter sedang merencanakan untuk bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan ledakan politik besar, dan merupakan suatu tindakan gila untuk begitu saja meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu sendirian. "Kita akan mempelajari darah," kata Draco.

"_Sempurna_," kata sosok itu, dan tersenyum. "Selamat atas kesediaanmu untuk menanyakan pertanyaannya."

"Terima kasih," kata Draco, tak cukup mampu menjaga ironi keluar dari suaranya.

"Hey, apa kamu pikir pergi ke Bulan itu _mudah?_ Bersyukurlah ini hanya menyangkut merubah pikiranmu sesekali, dan bukannya suatu pengorbanan manusia!"

"Pengorbanan manusia akan _jauh_ lebih gampang!"

Ada jeda sesaat, dan kemudian sosok itu mengangguk. "Benar juga."

"Lihat, Harry," kata Draco tanpa banyak harapan, "aku kira gagasannya adalah untuk mengambil seluruh hal yang Muggle tahu, menggabungkannya dengan hal yang penyihir tahu, dan menjadi master atas kedua dunia. Bukankan jauh lebih mudah untuk sekadar belajar seluruh hal yang Muggle _sudah_ ketahui, seperti hal-hal Bulan, dan menggunakan kekuatan _itu_–"

"_Tidak_," kata sosok itu dengan gerakan menggeleng tajam, membuat bayangan hijau bergerak di sekeliling hidung dan matanya. Suaranya berubah suram. "Kalau kamu tak bisa belajar seni seorang Ilmuwan untuk menerima realita, maka aku_ tidak boleh_ memberitahumu hal apa yang penerimaan tadi sudah temukan. Itu akan seperti seorang penyihir kuat memberitahumu tentang gerbang yang tak boleh dibuka, dan segel yang tak boleh dilanggar, sebelum kamu membuktikan kecerdasan dan kedisiplinanmu dengan selamat dari bahaya-bahaya lebih kecil."

Sentakan beku terasa di tulang punggung Draco dan dia merinding tanpa sadar. Dia tahu itu terlihat bahkan dalam cahaya temaram. "Baiklah," kata Draco. "Aku mengerti." Ayah sudah memberitahunya berkali-kali. Ketika seorang penyihir yang lebih kuat memberitahumu kalau kamu belum cukup siap untuk tahu, kamu tidak mengorek lebih jauh kalau kamu ingin hidup.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Benar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang kau harus pahami. Ilmuwan pertama, sebagai seorang Muggles, tak memiliki tradisimu. Pada awalnya mereka tak memahami tentang pengetahuan berbahaya, dan mengira kalau semua hal yang diketahui harus dibicarakan dengan bebas. Ketika pencarian mereka berubah berbahaya, mereka memberi tahu politisi mereka hal-hal yang harusnya tetap merupakan rahasia–jangan melihat seperti itu, Draco, itu bukan kebodohan sederhana belaka. Mereka jelas cukup pintar untuk mengetahui rahasia itu di awalnya. Tapi mereka adalah Muggles, itu adalah kali pertama mereka menemukan sesuatu yang _benar-benar_ berbahaya, dan mereka tidak _memulai_ dengan tradisi kerahasiaan. Ada suatu perang yang sedang berlangsung, dan ilmuwan di satu sisi cemas kalau mereka _tidak _bicara, ilmuwan di negara _musuh_ akan memberi tahu politisi _mereka_ lebih dulu … ." Suaranya memanjang dengan kentara. "Mereka tidak menghancurkan dunia. Tapi cukup dekat. Dan _kita_ tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu."

"Benar," kata Draco, suaranya sekarang sangat kaku. "_Kita_ tidak akan. Kita penyihir, dan mempelajari sains tidak membuat kita jadi Muggle.

"Seperti yang kamu katakan," kata siluet yang diterangi pendar hijau. "Kita akan membangun Sains kita _sendiri_, suatu Sains magis, dan Sains itu akan memiliki tradisi yang lebih cerdas dari awal mulanya." Suara itu bertambah tegas. "Pengetahuan yang aku bagikan denganmu akan diajarkan bersamaan dengan disiplin dari penerimaan kenyataan, tingkat dari pengetahuan ini akan dikuncikan kepada kemajuanmu dalam disiplin itu, dan kau tak akan membagi pengetahuan itu dengan mereka yang belum belajar disiplin itu. Apa kamu menerima hal ini?"

"Ya," kata Draco. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, mengatakan tidak?

"Bagus. Dan apa yang kamu temukan sendiri, akan tetap kamu jaga untuk dirimu sendiri kecuali kamu berpikir kalau ilmuwan lain sudah siap untuk mengetahuinya. Apa yang kita bagi di antara kita, tidak akan kita beri tahu pada dunia kecuali kita setuju kalau memang aman untuk diketahui dunia. Dan entah apa pun politik kita dan pengabdian kita, tak peduli perang macam apa yang sedang berlangsung. Mulai dari hari ini, itu akan menjadi tradisi dan hukum dari sains di antara para penyihir. Apa kita sepakat dalam hal itu?"

"Ya," kata Draco. Sebenarnya ini _memang_ mulai terdengar cukup menarik. Para Pelahap Maut sudah mencoba menguasai dengan cara menjadi lebih menakutkan dari yang lain, dan mereka masih belum benar-benar menang. Mungkin inilah waktunya untuk mencoba menguasai memakai rahasia. "Dan kelompok kita tetap tersembunyi selama mungkin, dan semua yang terlibat di dalamnya harus menyetujui peraturan kita."

"Tentu saja. Pasti."

Ada jeda yang amat singkat.

"Kita akan membutuhkan jubah yang lebih bagus," kata sosok berbayangan, "dengan penutup kepala dan sebagainya–"

"Aku juga _baru saja memikirkan_ itu," kata Draco. "Kita tak perlu satu jubah baru, meski begitu, hanya kerudung jubah untuk dikenakan. Aku memiliki satu teman di Slytherin, dia akan mengambil ukuranmu–"

"Jangan beri tahu dia _untuk _apa, walau begitu–"

"Aku tidak _bodoh!_"

"Dan jangan pakai topeng untuk sekarang, tidak ketika hanya kau dan aku saja–" kata sosok berbayangan.

"Benar! Tapi di masa depan kita perlu memiliki satu tanda khusus yang dimiliki seluruh pelayan kita, Tanda Sains, seperti seekor ular yang memakan Bulan di lengan kanan mereka–"

"Itu disebut PhD dan bukannya itu membuat jadi terlalu mudah untuk mengenali orang-orang kita?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana jika seseorang berkata seperti 'oke, sekarang semuanya gulung jubah kalian yang menutupi lengan kanan kalian' dan orang kita jadi seperti 'whoops, maaf, sepertinya aku ini seorang mata-mata'–"

"_Anggap aku tak mengatakan apa pun_," kata Draco, keringat seketika muncul di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia perlu pengalih perhatian, _cepat_– "Dan sebutan apa yang kita pakai? Pelahap Sains?"

"Tidak," kata sosok berbayangan perlahan. "Itu kedengaran tak cocok … ."

Draco mengusapkan lengan jubahnya di keningnya, menyeka bulir-bulir lembab. Apa yang sudah _dipikirkan_ si Pangeran Kegelapan? Kata Ayah Pangeran Kegelapan itu _cerdas!_

"Aku tahu!" kata sosok berbayangan itu tiba-tiba. "Kau masih belum paham, tapi percaya padaku, ini cocok."

Saat ini Draco akan menerima 'Pengunyah Malfoy' asalkan itu mengubah subjek pembicaraan. "Apa itu?"

Dan berdiri di tengah-tengah meja-meja berdebu di ruang kelas tak terpakai dalam dungeon Hogwarts, siluet Harry Potter yang diterangi pendar hijau membuka kedua tangannya dengan dramatis dan berkata, "Hari ini akan menandai lahirnya … _Konspirasi Bayesian_."

* * *

Satu sosok sunyi tertatih dengan lelah melewati lorong-lorong Hogwarts dengan tujuan Ravenclaw.

Harry pergi langsung dari pertemuannya dengan Draco ke acara makan malam, dan bertahan di sana nyaris cukup lama untuk menelan beberapa gigitan cepat makanan sebelum pergi tidur.

Itu bahkan masih belum 7 pm, tapi itu sudah jauh melewati waktu tidur Harry. Dia menyadari _tadi_ malam kalau dia tak akan bisa memakai Time-Turner pada hari Sabtu sampai setelah kontes membaca buku sudah selesai. Tapi dia masih bisa memakai Time-Turner pada _Jumat _malam, dan memperoleh waktu dengan cara itu. Jadi Harry memaksakan diri tetap terjaga sampai 9 pm di hari Jumat, ketika kerangka pelindungnya terbuka, dan kemudian menggunakan empat jam sisa pada Time-Turnernya untuk kembali ke 5 pm dan terjatuh dalam tidur. Dia terbangun di sekitar 2 am di Sabtu pagi, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, dan membaca tanpa jeda untuk dua belas jam berikutnya … dan itu masih belum cukup. Dan sekarang Harry akan tidur sedikit lebih awal untuk beberapa hari ke depan, sampai siklus tidurnya menyesuaikan lagi.

Lukisan di pintu menanyakan Harry suatu teka-teki bodoh yang diperuntukkan untuk sebelas tahun yang dia jawab bahkan tanpa kata-katanya sampai melewati pikiran sadarnya, dan kemudian Harry terhuyung melewati tangga menuju ruang kamarnya, berganti pakaian ke dalam piyamanya dan terjatuh ke atas ranjangnya.

Dan menemukan kalau bantalnya terasa sedikit menggumpal.

Harry mengerang. Dia duduk dengan terpaksa, berputar di ranjangnya, dan mengangkat bantalnya.

Ini menyingkapkan satu catatan, dua Galleons emas, dan satu buku berjudul _Occlumency: The Hidden Arte_.

Harry mengangkat catatannya dan membaca:

_Wah, kamu memang memperoleh masalah dan dengan cepat. Ayahmu tak bisa dibandingkan denganmu._

_Kamu sudah membuat suatu musuh kuat. Snape memerintah kesetiaan, kekaguman, dan ketakutan seluruh Asrama Slytherin. Kamu tak bisa mempercayai satu pun dari Asrama itu sekarang, entah mereka mendatangimu dalam samaran bersahabat atau menakutkan._

_Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh menatap mata Snape. Dia adalah pengguna Legilimency dan bisa membaca pikiranmu kalau kamu melakukannya. Aku sudah menyertakan satu buku yang mungkin bisa membantumu untuk belajar melindungi dirimu sendiri, walau hanya sedikit yang bisa kamu lakukan tanpa satu tutor. Tetap kamu bisa berharap untuk paling tidak mendeteksi penerobosan._

_Supaya kamu bisa menemukan suatu waktu tambahan yang bisa dipakai untuk mempelajari Occlumency, Aku sudah menyertakan 2 Galleon, yang merupakan harga dari lembaran jawaban dan pekerjaan rumah untuk kelas Sejarah Sihir tahun pertama (Profesor Binns sudah memberikan ujian yang sama dan tugas yang sama setiap tahun sejak dia mati). Sahabat barumu si kembar Weasley pasti bisa menyediakanmu satu salinan. Tak perlu dikatakan kalau kamu tidak boleh ketahuan memiliki barang tadi._

_Tentang Profesor Quirrell sedikit aku tahu. Dia adalah seorang Slytherin dan seorang Profesor Pertahanan, dan itu dua nilai buruk untuknya. Pertimbangkan dengan hati-hati tiap nasihat yang dia berikan padamu, dan jangan beri tahu apa pun padanya apa yang kamu tak ingin tersebar._

_Dumbledore hanya berpura-pura gila. Dia teramat sangat cerdas, dan jika kamu terus memasuki lemari dan menghilang, dia pasti akan menyimpulkan kepemilikanmu atas suatu jubah penghilang jika dia memang belum menyimpulkannya. Hindari dia kapan pun memungkinkan, sembunyikan Jubah Gaib di suatu tempat yang aman (BUKAN kantongmu) kapan pun kamu tak bisa menghindarinya, dan melangkahlah dengan sangat hati-hati dalam kehadirannya._

_Tolong lebih berhati-hati di masa depan, Harry Potter._

–_Santa Claus_

Harry memandangi catatan itu.

Itu _memang_ terlihat seperti nasihat yang cukup baik. Tentu saja Harry tidak akan berbuat curang dalam kelas Sejarah bahkan biarpun mereka memberinya satu kera mati sebagai profesor. Tapi Legilimency Severus … siapapun yang mengirim catatan ini mengetahui banyak rahasia penting dan bersedia memberi tahu Harry tentangnya. Catatan itu masih memperingatkannya tentang Dumbledore mencuri Jubah Gaib namun di titik ini Harry benar-benar tak memiliki petunjuk apa pun kalau itu adalah pertanda buruk, itu bisa saja kesalahan yang bisa dipahami.

Sepertinya ada suatu intrik yang terjadi di dalam Hogwarts. Mungkin jika Harry _membandingkan cerita-cerita_ antara Dumbledore dan sang pengirim-catatan, dia bisa menciptakan suatu gambar _gabungan_ yang bisa jadi akurat? Seperti jika mereka _berdua _sepakat atas sesuatu, kemudian …

… terserah … .

Harry menjejalkan semuanya ke dalam kantong dan menaikkan Quiternya dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya dan meninggal.

* * *

Itu adalah Minggu pagi dan Harry sedang memakan panekuk di Aula Besar, menggigit tajam cepat, melirik dengan cemas ke arah jamnya tiap beberapa detik.

Itu adalah 8:02 am, dan tepatnya dalam dua jam dan satu menit, itu akan jadi _tepat satu minggu_ sejak dia melihat para Weasley dan menyeberang ke dalam Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat.

Dan gagasan itu terpikir olehnya … Harry tak tahu apakah ini adalah cara yang valid untuk berpikir tentang alam semesta, dia tidak tahu apa pun lagi, tapi itu _sepertinya mungkin _… .

Kalau … .

_Tak cukup banyak hal-hal menarik yang terjadi padanya selama satu minggu ini._

Ketika dia sudah selesai memakan sarapan, Harry berencana untuk pergi langsung ke kamarnya dan bersembunyi di tingkat bawah kopernya dan tak berbicara pada siapapun sampai 10:03 am.

Dan saat itulah Harry melihat si kembar Weasley berjalan ke arahnya. Salah satu dari mereka sedang membawa sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Dia harus berteriak dan melarikan diri.

Dia harus berteriak dan melarikan diri.

Apa pun itu … itu bisa jadi adalah …

... _grand finale-_nya...

Dia benar-benar harus berteriak dan melarikan diri.

Dengan perasaan pasrah bahwa alam semesta akan datang dan mendapatkannya _bagaimanapun juga_, Harry terus mengiris panekuk memakai garpu dan pisaunya. Dia tak mampu menghimpun energi. Itulah kenyataan menyedihkannya. Harry sekarang tahu bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan orang-orang ketika mereka letih berlari, lelah mencoba melarikan diri dari takdir, dan mereka hanya terjatuh ke tanah dan membiarkan iblis bertaring dan bertentakel dari neraka tergelap menyeret mereka pada takdir tak terkatakan mereka.

Si kembar Weasley semakin mendekat.

Dan terus mendekat.

Harry memakan gigitan lain panekuk.

Si kembar Weasley tiba, meringis cerah.

"Halo, Fred," kata Harry dengan muram. Salah satu kembar mengangguk. "Halo, George." Kembar lainnya mengangguk.

"Kau terdengar lelah," kata George.

"Kau harus gembira," kata Fred.

"Lihat apa yang _kami_ bawa untukmu!"

Dan George mengambil, dari belakang punggung Fred–

Satu roti dengan dua belas lilin menyala.

Ada satu jeda, saat meja Ravenclaw menatap mereka.

"Itu tak benar," kata seseorang. "Harry Potter lahir tanggal tiga puluh satu Jul–"

"_DIA DATANG_," kata satu suara hampa besar yang memotong menembus seluruh percakapan seperti suatu pedang es. "_DIA YANG AKAN MENCABIK-CABIK_–"

Dumbledore melompat dari tahtanya dan lari melewati Meja Utama dan menyambar wanita yang mengatakan kata-kata mengerikan itu, Fawkes muncul dalam sekejap, dan ketiganya menghilang dalam kilatan api.

Ada jeda terkejut ...

... diikuti dengan kepala-kepala yang berbalik ke arah Harry Potter.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya," kata Harry dalam suara letih.

"Itu adalah suatu _ramalan!_" desis seseorang di meja. "Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau itu adalah tentang _kamu!_"

Harry menghela napas.

Dia berdiri di atas kursinya, mengangkat suaranya, dan berkata dengan sangat lantang lebih keras dari percakapan yang mulai berjalan, "_Itu bukan tentang aku! Sudah jelas! Aku tidak datang ke sini, aku sudah di sini!_"

Harry duduk lagi.

Orang-orang yang tadi melihatnya berbalik lagi.

Seseorang lain di meja berkata, "Kalau begitu itu _sebenarnya_ tentang siapa?"

Dengan suatu sensasi tumpul, dan berat, Harry sadar siapa yang _belum _ada di Hogwarts.

Sebut saja itu tebakan asal-asalan, tapi Harry punya perasaan kalau sang mayat hidup Pangeran Kegalapan akan menampakkan diri pada hari-hari ini.

Percakapan berlangsung di sekelilingnya.

"Belum lagi, mencabik-cabik _apa?_"

"Aku pikir aku mendengar Trelawney mulai berkata sesuatu dengan awalan 'S' tepat sebelum Kepala Sekolah memegangnya."

"Seperti ... sukma? Surya?"

"Jika seseorang akan mencabik-cabik Matahari kita akan _benar-benar_ ada dalam bahaya!"

Itu sepertinya cukup tak mungkin menurut Harry, kecuali dunia memiliki hal-hal mengerikan yang sudah pernah mendengar gagasan-gagasan David Criswell tentang pengangkatan bintang.

"Jadi," kata Harry dalam nada lelah, "ini terjadi tiap sarapan hari Minggu, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak," kata seorang murid yang mungkin ada di tahun ketujuhnya, mengerutkan dahi dengan serius. "Tidak."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Ada yang mau kue ulang tahun?"

"Tapi itu _bukan_ ulang tahunmu!" kata murid yang tadi memprotes.

Itu adalah tanda bagi Fred dan George untuk mulai tertawa, tentu saja.

Bahkan Harry berhasil memberi senyuman lelah.

Saat potongan pertama diberikan padanya, Harry berkata, "Aku sudah mengalami _minggu yang benar-benar panjang_."

* * *

Dan Harry sedang duduk di tingkat bawah kopernya, menutup rapat dan mengunci supaya tak ada yang bisa masuk, selimut ditarik menutupi kepalanya, menunggu selesainya minggu ini.

10:01.

10:02.

10:03, tapi hanya untuk memastikan … .

10:04 dan minggu pertama selesai.

Harry menghembuskan napas lega, dan dengan berhati-hati menarik selimut dari kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia muncul ke dalam udara terang disinari mentari dalam kamarnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, dan dia ada di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Beberapa orang melihatnya, tapi tak ada yang mengatakan apa pun atau mencoba berbicara padanya.

Harry menemukan satu meja tulis yang bagus, menarik satu kursi nyaman, dan duduk. Dari kantongnya dia mengambil sehelai kertas dan satu pensil.

Mum dan Dad sudah memberi tahu Harry dalam kata-kata yang jelas pasti bahwa meskipun mereka memahami entusiasmenya untuk meninggalkan rumah dan pergi dari kedua orangtuanya, dia harus menulis pada mereka _tiap minggu tanpa gagal_, hanya supaya mereka tahu kalau dia masih hidup, tidak terluka, dan tidak diracun.

Harry memandangi lembaran kosong kertas. _Mari kita lihat_ … .

Setelah meninggalkan orangtuanya di stasiun kereta, dia sudah ...

… berkenalan dengan bocah yang dibesarkan oleh Darth Vader, berteman dengan tiga orang paling usil di Hogwarts, bertemu Hermione, kemudian ada insiden dengan Topi Seleksi … . Senin dia diberi satu mesin waktu untuk mengatasi kelainan tidurnya, memperoleh jubah penghilang legendaris dari penolong tak dikenal, menyelamatkan tujuh Hufflepuffs dengan memelototi lima anak lebih tua yang menakutkan dan salah satunya mengancam untuk mematahkan jarinya, sadar kalau dia memiliki suatu sisi gelap misterius, mempelajari _Frigideiro_ di kelas Mantra, dan memulai persaingannya dengan Hermione … . Selasa memperkenalkannya dengan Astronomi yang diajarkan oleh Profesor Aurora Sinistra yang baik, dan Sejarah Sihir yang diajarkan oleh hantu yang harusnya diberi upacara pengusiran setan dan digantikan dengan tape recorder … . Rabu, dia dinyatakan sebagai Murid Paling Berbahaya di Ruang Kelas … . Kamis, mari kita jangan memikirkan tentang hari Kamis … . Jumat, insiden di Kelas Ramuan, diikuti dengan dia memeras Kepala Sekolah, diikuti dengan Profesor Pertahanan membuatnya babak belur di dalam kelas, diikuti dengan Profesor Pertahanan ternyata adalah manusia paling keren yang masih berjalan di muka bumi … . Sabtu dia kalah taruhan dan menjalani kencan pertamanya dan mulai menebus Draco … dan kemudian ramalan tak terdengar Profesor Trelawney pagi ini yang bisa jadi mengindikasi kalau Pangeran Kegelapan yang abadi akan menyerang Hogwarts.

Harry menata bahan-bahannya dalam hati, dan mulai menulis.

_Untuk Mum dan Dad:_

_Hogwarts itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku belajar bagaimana melanggar Hukum Kedua dari Termodinamika dalam kelas Mantra, dan aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Hermione Granger yang membaca lebih cepat dariku._

_Aku pikir lebih baik kita biarkan sebegitu saja._

_Anak yang menyayangi kalian,  
Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._


	22. Metode Ilmiah

_Suatu hal, di suatu tempat, di suatu waktu, pasti sudah terjadi dengan berbeda … ._

PETUNIA EVANS menikah dengan Michael Verres, seorang Profesor Biokimia di Oxford.

HARRY JAMES POTTER-EVANS-VERRES dibesarkan dalam satu rumah yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku. Dia pernah satu waktu menggigit guru matematika yang tak tahu tentang logaritma. Dia sudah membaca _Godel, Escher, Bach_ dan _Judgment Under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases_ dan volume satu _The Feynman Lectures on Physics. _Dan meskipun apa yang semua orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya sering takutkan, dia tidak ingin menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya. Dia dibesarkan lebih baik dari itu. Dia ingin menemukan hukum-hukum sihir dan menjadi dewa.

HERMIONE GRANGER selalu lebih baik darinya di tiap kelas kecuali mengendarai sapu.

DRACO MALFOY adalah apa tepatnya yang bisa kamu harapkan untuk seorang bocah sebelas tahun jika Darth Vader adalah ayah kesayangannya.

PROFESOR QUIRRELL sedang menjalani impian seumur hidupnya yaitu mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, atau yang dia lebih suka untuk sebut, Pertempuran Sihir. Seluruh murid-muridnya bertanya-tanya bencana apa yang akan terjadi dengan Profesor Pertahanan kali ini.

DUMBLEDORE itu entah gila, atau bermain permainan yang sebegitu dalamnya hingga melibatkan membakar ayam.

WAKIL KEPALA SEKOLAH MINERVA MCGONAGALL harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang sepi dan berteriak untuk beberapa saat.

Mempersembahkan:

HARRY POTTER DAN METODE RASIONALITAS

Kalian takkan menebak ke mana arah tujuan yang satu ini.

* * *

_Beberapa catatan:_

Pendapat-pendapat dari beragam karakter dalam cerita ini tidak serta merta merupakan pendapat pengarang. Apa yang Harry!hangat pikirkan _seringnya_ dimaksudkan sebagai pola yang baik untuk diikuti, terlebih jika Harry memikirkan tentang bagaimana dia bisa mengutip studi ilmiah untuk mendukung suatu prinsip tertentu. Tapi tidak semua yang Harry lakukan atau pikirkan adalah merupakan ide yang bagus. Itu tidak akan bekerja sebagai suatu cerita. Dan para karakter yang kurang hangat mungkin sesekali memiliki beberapa pelajaran berharga untuk ditawarkan, tapi pelajaran-pelajaran itu mungkin juga memiliki bahaya bermata dua.

Jika kalian belum mengunjungi **HPMOR DOT COM**, jangan lupa untuk berkunjung suatu saat; kalau tidak kalian akan melewatkan beragam fan art, bagaimana belajar semua yang Harry tahu, dan banyak lagi.

Jika kalian bukan hanya menikmati fic ini, namun belajar sesuatu darinya, maka tolong pertimbangkan untuk menulis blog atau tweet tentangnya. Suatu karya seperti ini hanya akan memberikan kebaikan sebanyak jumlah orang yang membacanya.

_Dan sekarang, kembali pada fic kalian yang terjadwal rutin ..._

* * *

Kunci atas strategi adalah bukan tentang memilih _satu_ jalur menuju J. K. Rowling, namun untuk memilih supaya _seluruh_ jalur mengarah pada suatu J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Suatu ruang belajar kecil, dekat tapi tidak di dalam kamar Ravenclaw, salah satu dari banyak ruangan yang tak terpakai di Hogwarts. Batu kelabu si lantai, bata merah si dinding, kayu bernoda gelap si langit-langit, empat globe kaca bercahaya ditempatkan pada keempat dinding ruangan. Satu meja bundar yang telihat seperti lempengan lebar marmer yang ditempatkan pada kaki-kaki marmer hitam tebal untuk kolomnya, yang sudah terbukti memang sangat ringan (baik berat dan massa) dan tidak sulit untuk diangkat dan dipindahkan jika diperlukan. Dua kursi yang nyaman berbantal yang terlihat pada awalnya seperti terpaku pada lantai di tempat-tempat yang tak nyaman, tapi yang akan, keduanya akhirnya temukan, bergeser ke tempat di mana kamu berdiri begitu kamu mulai menyandarkan diri dalam postur yang terlihat seperti kamu akan duduk.

Juga sepertinya ada sejumlah kelelawar beterbangan di sekitar ruangan.

Adalah di mana, ahli sejarah masa depan suatu hari akan catat–_jika_ seluruh proyek ini benar-benar memiliki suatu bobot–studi ilmiah atas sihir dimulai, dengan dua murid muda tahun pertama Hogwarts.

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, teoritisi.

Dan Hermione Jean Granger, penguji dan tes subjek.

Harry sudah membaik dalam kelas sekarang, paling tidak dalam kelas-kelas yang dia anggap menarik. Dia sudah membaca lebih banyak buku, dan juga bukan buku-buku untuk anak umur sebelas tahun. Dia sudah berlatih Transfigurasi berulang-ulang selama satu dari jam tambahannya tiap hari, mengambil satu jam sisanya untuk memulai Occlumency. Dia mulai menganggap kelas-kelas yang bermanfaat _dengan serius_, bukan hanya mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumahnya tiap hari, tapi memakai waktu senggangnya untuk belajar lebih dari yang diperlukan, untuk membaca buku-buku lain lebih dari buku-buku pelajaran yang diberikan, berusaha menguasai subjek tersebut dan bukan hanya mengingat beberapa jawaban tes, untuk keunggulan. Kamu tak akan melihat yang sejauh itu di luar Ravenclaw. Dan sekarang bahkan _di dalam_ Ravenclaw, saingannya yang tersisa hanyalah adalah Padma Patil (yang orangtuanya datang dari budaya tak-berbahasa-Inggris dan dengan demikian membesarkannya dengan etika kerja nyata), Anthony Goldstein (berasal dari suatu kelompok etnis kecil tertentu yang memenangkan 25% dari Hadiah Nobel), dan tentu saja, melangkah jauh di atas semua orang seperti satu Titan berjalan melewati sekelompok anak anjing, Hermione Granger.

Untuk menjalankan eksperimen khusus ini kamu memerlukan sang tes subjek untuk mempelajari enam belas mantra baru, sendirian, tanpa bantuan atau koreksi. Itu artinya tes subjeknya adalah Hermione. Titik

Harus disebutkan bahwa pada titik ini kalau kelelawar-kelelawar yang beterbangan di dalam ruangan itu _tidak_ bercahaya.

Harry mengalami kesulitan dalam menerima implikasi dari hal ini.

"_Oogely boogely!_" kata Hermione lagi.

Lagi, di ujung tongkat sihir Hermione, ada kemunculan seekor kelelawar yang tiba-tiba, tanpa transisi. Satu saat, udara kosong. Di saat yang lain, kelelawar. Sayapnya sepertinya sudah bergerak saat dia muncul.

Dan itu _masih tetap tidak bercahaya_.

"Bisakah aku berhenti sekarang?" kata Hermione.

"Apakah kamu yakin," kata Harry melewati sesuatu yang sepertinya merupakan ganjalan dalam tenggorokannya, "kalau mungkin dengan sedikit lagi latihan kamu tak bisa membuatnya bercahaya?" Dia sudah melanggar prosedur eksperimental yang sudah dia tulis sebelumnya, yang adalah suatu dosa, dan dia melanggarnya karena dia tidak menyukai hasil yang dia dapatkan, yang merupakan suatu dosa _besar_, kamu bisa dimasukkan ke dalam Neraka Sains karenanya, tapi itu tak terasa penting juga.

"Apa yang kau ubah kali ini?" kata Hermione, terdengar sedikit letih.

"Durasi dari suara _oo,_ _eh,_ dan _ee_. Itu seharusnya adalah 3 ke 2 ke 2, bukannya 3 ke 1 ke 1."

"_Oogely boogely!_" kata Hermione.

Kelelawarnya termaterialisasi dengan hanya satu sayap dan berputar dengan menyedihkan ke lantai melompat-lompat dalam satu lingkaran pada batu kelabu.

"Sekarang apa itu sebenarnya?" kata Hermione.

"3 ke 2 ke 1."

"_Oogely boogely!_"

Kali ini kelelawarnya tak memiliki sayap sama sekali dan terjatuh dengan satu plop seperti tikus mati.

"3 ke 1 ke 2."

Dan wahai kelelawar itu termaterialisasi dan memang terbang langsung ke langit-langit, sehat dan bercahaya hijau cerah.

Hermione mengangguk dalam kepuasan. "Oke, apa selanjutnya?"

Ada suatu jeda panjang.

"_Serius?_ Kamu _serius_ harus mengatakan _Oogely boogely_ dengan durasi pada suara _oo,_ _eh,_ dan _ee_ memiliki rasio 3 ke 1 ke 2, atau kelelawarnya tak akan bercahaya? _Kenapa? Kenapa? Demi semua yang sakral, kenapa?_"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH!_"

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Harry sudah memikirkan tentang sifat sihir untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian merancang satu urutan eksperimen berdasarkan pada premis kalau pada hakikatnya semua yang penyihir percayai tentang sihir itu salah.

Kau tak _benar-benar_ perlu mengatakan 'Wingardium Leviosa' dalam cara yang benar sempurna untuk membuat sesuatu melayang, karena, ayolah, 'Wingardium Leviosa'? Alam semesta akan memeriksa kalau kamu mengatakan 'Wingardium Leviosa' dalam cara yang benar-benar tepat sempurna dan kalau tidak itu tak akan membuat pena bulunya melayang?

Tidak. Jelas tidak, kalau kau memikirkan tentang ini dengan serius. Seseorang, cukup mungkin memang seorang anak TK, tapi memang seorang pengguna sihir berbahasa-Inggris, yang berpikir kalau 'Wingardium Leviosa' terdengar benar-benar seolah-olah bersifat terbang dan melayang, awalnya mengatakan kata-kata itu saat melemparkan mantra untuk pertama kali. Dan kemudian memberitahu yang lain kalau itu memang diperlukan.

Tapi (Harry beralasan) itu tak _harus_ seperti itu, itu tak tertanam di dalam alam semesta, itu tertanam di dalam _dirimu_.

Ada suatu kisah tua yang diturunkan di antara para ilmuwan, suatu kisah untuk diwaspadai, kisah tentang Blondot dan N-Rays.

Tak lama setelah penemuan X-Rays, seorang fisikawan Perancis yang terkemuka bernama Prosper-Rene Blondlot–yang pertama kali mengukur kecepatan gelombang dan menunjukkan kalau mereka memperbanyak dalam kecepatan cahaya–mengumumkan penemuan suatu fenomena luar biasa, N-Rays, yang akan menginduksikan pencerahan samar pada layar. Kau harus melihat dengan saksama, tapi itu ada di sana. N-Rays memiliki beragam sifat menarik. Mereka dibengkokkan oleh aluminium dan bisa difokuskan memakai prisma aluminium supaya menimpa satu benang yang dirawat memakai cadmium sulfide, yang kemudian akan bercahaya dengan samar dalam gelap … .

Dalam waktu dekat puluhan ilmuwan lain mengkonfirmasi hasil Blondlot, khususnya di Perancis.

Tetapi masih ada ilmuwan lain, di Inggris dan Jerman, yang mengatakan kalau mereka tak yakin kalau mereka melihat cahaya samar itu.

Blondlot berkata kalau mereka mungkin salah mengatur mesinnya.

Suatu hari Blondlot memberikan satu demonstrasi N-Rays. Cahayanya dimatikan, dan asistennya menyebutkan pencerahan dan penggelapan saat Blondlot melakukan manipulasinya.

Itu merupakan demonstrasi normal, seluruh hasilnya terjadi seperti yang diharapkan.

Walaupun seorang ilmuwan Amerika bernama Robert Wood diam-diam sudah mencuri prisma aluminiumnya dari tengah mekanisme Blondlot.

Dan itu jadi akhir dari N-Rays.

_Realitas_, Philip K. Dick pernah berkata, _adalah sesuatu yang, ketika kamu berhenti mempercayainya, tidak menghilang_.

Dosa Blondlot sudah terlihat jelas kalau dipikir kembali. Dia harusnya tidak memberi tahu asistennya apa yang dia lakukan. Blondlot harusnya memastikan kalau asistennya _tidak_ tahu apa yang sedang diuji coba atau kapan itu diuji, sebelum menanyakannya untuk mendeskripsikan kecerahan layar. Itu seharusnya sesederhana itu.

Hari-hari ini itu disebut dengan "pembutaan" dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang para ilmuwan modern sepelekan. Kalau kamu melakukan satu eksperimen psikologi untuk melihat apakah orang jadi lebih marah ketika mereka dipukul di kepala memakai pentungan merah daripada pentungan hijau, kamu tidak boleh melihat pada subjek dan memutuskan seberapa "marah" mereka sendiri. Kamu akan mengambil foto mereka setelah mereka dipukul dengan pentungan, dan mengirim fotonya pada satu panel penilai, yang akan menilai dalam skala 1 sampai 10 seberapa marah tiap orang terlihat, jelas _tanpa_ mengetahui warna apa pentungan yang dipakai untuk memukul. Memang tak ada alasan bagus untuk memberitahu para penilai tentang apa sebenarnya penelitian itu, sama sekali. Kamu _jelas_ tak akan memberi tahu subjek eksperimen kalau _kamu berpikir _mereka harusnya lebih marah ketika dipukul memakai pentungan merah. Kamu hanya menawari mereka 20 pound, pancing mereka ke dalam ruang uji, pukul mereka dengan pentungan, warnyanya dipilih secara acak tentu saja, dan ambil fotonya. Bahkan pemukulan-pentungan dan pengambilan-foto akan dilakukan oleh seorang asisten yang tidak diberi tahu tentang hipotesisnya, hingga dia tidak terlihat berharap, memukul lebih keras, atau mengambil foto di saat yang tepat.

Blondlot sudah menghancurkan reputasinya dengan kesalahan semacam yang akan memperoleh nilai tak lulus dan mungkin tawa cemoohan dari T.A. dalam kelas tahun pertama dalam jurusan desain eksperimental … di tahun 1991.

Tapi ini terjadi sedikit lebih lampau, di tahun 1904, dan karena itu membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan sebelum Robert Wood bisa memformulasi hipotesis alternatif yang jelas dan menemukan bagaimana mengujinya, dan puluhan ilmuwan lain sudah terlanjur percaya.

Lebih dari dua abad setelah sains dimulai. Sebegitu jauh dalam sejarah ilmiah, itu masih tidak kentara.

Yang membuatnya _sangat_ mungkin kalau dalam dunia sihir kecil, di mana sains sepertinya sama sekali tak dikenal, tak ada satu pun yang pernah menguji hal paling pertama, paling sederhana, paling kentara yang tiap ilmuwan modern akan terpikir untuk memastikan.

Buku-buku itu berisi instruksi rumit untuk seluruh hal yang harus kamu lakukan _persis_ _tepat_ untuk melemparkan satu mantra. Dan, Harry sudah berhipotesis, bahwa proses menuruti instruksi tersebut, memeriksa kalau kamu memang melakukan dengan benar, mungkin _memang_ punya maksud. Itu _memaksamu untuk berkonsentrasi pada mantranya_. Diperintah untuk sekadar mengayunkan tongkat sihirmu dan berharap mungkin _tidak_ akan berkerja sama baiknya. Dan begitu kamu mempercayai kalau mantra itu seharusnya bekerja dalam cara tertentu, begitu kamu sudah melatihnya dalam cara itu, kamu mungkin tak bisa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri kalau itu bisa bekerja dalam cara _lain_ apa pun …

… jika kamu melakukan hal sederhana tapi salah, dan mencoba menguji bentuk alternatifnya _sendiri_.

Tapi bagaimana jika kamu _tidak tahu _apa sebenarnya bentuk mantra aslinya?

Bagaimana jika kamu memberi Hermione satu daftar mantra yang belum pernah dia pelajari, diambil dari satu buku mantra usil konyol di perpustakaan Hogwarts, dan beberapa dari mantra-mantra itu memiliki instruksi yang benar dan asli, sementara yang lain memiliki satu gerakan yang dirubah, satu kata yang diganti? Bagaimana jika kamu menjaga instruksinya konstan, tapi memberitahunya kalau satu mantra akan menciptakan cacing merah tapi harusnya malah menciptakan cacing biru?

Yah, dalam kasus itu, ternyata …

… Harry memiliki kesulitan mempercayai hasil-hasilnya di sini ...

… jika kamu menyuruh Hermione untuk mengatakan "Oogely boogely" dengan durasi huruf hidup dalam rasio 3 ke 2 ke 1, bukannya rasio sebenarnya 3 ke 1 ke 2, kamu masih tetap akan mendapatkan kelelawar tapi itu tidak akan bercahaya.

Bukannya kepercayaan _tak relevan_ di sini. Bukannya _hanya_ kata-kata dan gerakan tongkat sihir yang penting.

Jika kamu memberi Hermione informasi yang benar-benar salah tentang apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan suatu mantra, itu akan berhenti bekerja.

Jika kamu sama sekali tak memberitahunya apa yang akan dilakukan mantra itu, itu akan berhenti bekerja.

Jika dia mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan mantra itu dalam pemahaman yang amat samar, atau hanya salah sebagian, maka mantranya akan bekerja seperti yang dideskripsikan di dalam buku, bukan dalam cara yang diberitahukan padanya.

Harry, pada saat ini, secara harfiah membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding bata. Tidak keras-keras. Dia tak mau merusak otaknya yang berharga. Tapi jika dia tidak memiliki pelampiasan atas frustasinya, dia akan terbakar seketika.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Sepertinya alam semesta _memang_ benar-benar menginginkanmu untuk mengatakan 'Wingardium Leviosa' dan dia menginginkanmu untuk mengatakannya dalam cara yang tepat dan dia tak mempedulikan apa yang _kamu_ pikir bagaimana harusnya pelafalannya lebih dari dia peduli bagaimana perasaanmu tentang gravitasi.

_KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?_

Bagian terburuk dari ini adalah pandangan sombong, terhibur di wajah Hermione.

Hermione _tidak_ mau begitu saja duduk dengan patuh dan mengikuti instruksi-instruksi Harry tanpa diberi tahu untuk apa.

Jadi Harry menjelaskan padanya apa yang mereka uji.

Harry menjelaskan kenapa mereka mengujinya.

Harry menjelaskan kenapa mungkin tak ada penyihir yang pernah mencobanya sebelum mereka.

Harry menjelaskan kalau dia sebenarnya cukup percaya diri atas prediksinya.

Karena, kata Harry, adalah _tak mungkin_ kalau alam semesta benar-benar ingin kamu mengatakan 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

Hermione sudah mengatakan kalau bukan ini yang dikatakan buku-bukunya. Hermione sudah menanyakan apakah Harry benar-benar menganggap dirinya lebih pintar, di umur sebelas tahun dan hanya sekitar sebulan dalam pendidikannya di Hogwarts, daripada seluruh penyihir-penyihir lain di dunia yang tak sependapat dengannya.

Harry lalu mengatakan persis kata-kata berikut:

"Tentu saja."

Sekarang Harry sedang menatap bata merah tepat di hadapannya dan merenungkan seberapa keras dia harus membenturkan kepalanya untuk memberi dirinya sendiri satu gegar yang akan mengganggu pembentukan ingatan jangka-panjang dan mencegahnya mengingat ini nanti. Hermione tidak tertawa, tapi Harry bisa merasakan _niat untuk tertawa_ memancar dari belakangnya seperti tekanan mengerikan pada kulitnya, semacam menyadari kalau kamu sedang diintai oleh pembunuh berantai hanya saja _lebih buruk_.

"Katakan," kata Harry.

"Aku tak _akan_," kata suara ramah Hermione Granger. "Itu tidak baik."

"Selesaikan saja," kata Harry.

"Oke! Jadi kamu memberiku _suatu kuliah panjang_ tentang bagaimana sukarnya melakukan sains dasar dan bagaimana kita mungkin akan terus berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini selama _tiga puluh tahun_, dan kemudian kamu pergi dan mengira kalau kita akan membuat penemuan terbesar dalam sejarah sihir dalam jam pertama kita bekerja bersama. Kau bukan hanya berharap, kau benar-benar mengira. Kau tolol."

"Terima kasih. Sekarang–"

"Aku sudah membaca seluruh buku-buku yang kau berikan padaku dan aku masih tak tahu harus memanggilnya apa. Terlalu percaya diri? Kekeliruan perencanaan? Efek super duper Danau Wobegon? Mereka harus menamainya seperti namamu. Bias Harry."

"_Baik_lah!"

"Tapi itu _memang_ imut. Itu benar-benar tingkah anak laki-laki."

"_Mati saja_."

"Aw, kau mengatakan hal paling romantis."

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Jadi apa selanjutnya?" kata Hermione.

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya pada bata-bata. Keningnya mulai terasa sakit di tempatnya membenturkan. "Tak ada. Aku harus kembali dan merancang eksperimen berbeda."

Selama bulan terakhir, Harry sudah dengan hati-hati mengerjakan, terlebih dulu, satu rangkaian eksperimen untuk mereka yang akan cukup sampai Desember.

Itu akan menjadi suatu set eksperimen yang _hebat_ jika _pengujian paling pertama_ tidak menyangkal premis dasarnya.

Harry tak bisa percaya kalau dia sudah sedemikian bodoh.

"Biarkan aku mengoreksi diriku sendiri," kata Harry. "Aku perlu merancang _satu_ eksperimen baru. Aku akan memberitahumu ketika aku memilikinya, dan kemudian kita lakukan, dan kemudian aku merancang yang selanjutnya. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"Kedengarannya seperti _seeorang_ menyia-nyiakan _sebegitu banyak usaha_."

_Thud._ Ow. Dia membenturkan sedikit lebih keras dari yang dia rencanakan.

"Jadi," kata Hermione. Dia menyandarkan diri di kursinya dan pandangan sombong itu kembali ke wajahnya. "Apa yang kita temukan hari ini?"

"Aku menemukan," kata Harry dengan gigi mengertak, "bahwa ketika sampai pada pelaksanaan penelitian dasar sebenarnya atas suatu masalah yang membingungkan di mana kamu tak memiliki petunjuk atas apa yang terjadi, buku-bukuku tentang metodologi ilmiah tak senilai gombalan–"

"Bahasamu, Tn. Potter! Beberapa dari kita ini memang seorang gadis muda polos!"

"Baiklah. Tapi jika buku-bukuku memang senilai _gurame_, itu adalah jenis ikan yang tak buruk, mereka akan sudah memberiku satu nasihat penting berikut: Ketika ada masalah yang membingungkan dan kamu baru saja memulai dan kamu memiliki hipotesis yang bisa disangkal, ujilah. Carilah suatu cara sederhana, mudah untuk melakukan pengujian dasar dan lakukan secepatnya. Jangan mengkhawatirkan tentang merancang suatu rangkaian eksperimen rumit yang bisa jadi suatu proposal pendanaan yang akan terlihat bagus bagi badan pendanaan. Periksa saja secepat mungkin apakah gagasanmu salah sebelum kamu mulai mencurahkan sejumlah besar tenaga atasnya. Bagaimana kedengarannya untuk suatu moral?"

"Mmm … oke," kata Hermione. "Tapi aku juga mengharapkan sesuatu seperti 'Buku-buku Hermione bukan tak berguna. Mereka ditulis oleh para penyihir tua bijaksana yang mengetahui jauh lebih banyak tentang sihir dariku. Aku harus memperhatikan apa kata buku-buku Hermione.' Bisa kita ambil moral itu juga?"

Rahang Harry sepertinya mengertak terlalu kencang untuk membiarkan kata apa pun keluar, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus!" kata Hermione. "Aku suka eksperimen ini. Kita mempelajari banyak hal darinya dan hanya menghabiskan waktuku satu jam."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Dalam dungeon Slytherin.

Suatu ruang kelas tak terpakai yang diterangi cahaya hijau aneh, jauh lebih tenang kali ini dan datang dari bola kristal kecil dengan pemantraan temporer, tapi tetap cahaya hijau seram, melemparkan cahaya-cahaya aneh pada meja-meja berdebu.

Dua sosok setinggi bocah dalam jubah kelabu berkerudung (tanpa topeng) masuk dalam kesunyian, dan duduk di dua kursi berlawanan di meja yang sama.

Ini adalah pertemuan kedua dari Konpirasi Bayesian.

Draco Malfoy tak yakin apakah dia harus menantikannya atau tidak.

Harry Potter, dilihat dari ekspresi di wajahnya, sepertinya tak ada keraguan atas suasana hatinya saat ini.

Harry Potter terlihat seolah siap membunuh orang.

"Hermione Granger," kata Harry Potter, saat Draco membuka mulutnya. "_Jangan tanya_."

_Dia tak mungkin pergi dalam kencan lain, kan?_ pikir Draco, tapi itu tak masuk akal.

"Harry," kata Draco, "aku minta maaf tapi aku tetap harus menanyakan ini, apakah kamu _benar-benar_ memesankan si gadis darah lumpur itu satu kantong mokeskin mahal untuk ulang tahunnya?"

"Ya, memang. Kau sudah menyimpulkan alasannya, tentu saja."

Draco mengangkat dan menyapukan jari-jarinya melalui rambutnya dalam frustasi, kerudungnya bergesekan dengan punggung tangannya. Dia selalu _tak_ yakin kenapa, tapi sekarang dia tak bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Dan Slytherin _tahu_ kalau dia sedang membangun hubungan dengan Harry Potter, dia sudah membuatnya cukup jelas di Kelas Pertahanan. "Harry," kata Draco, "orang-orang tahu kalau aku berteman denganmu, mereka tak tahu tentang Konspirasi tentu saja, tapi mereka tahu kalau kita berteman, dan itu membuat_ku_ terlihat buruk ketika kamu melakukan hal-hal semacam itu."

Wajah Harry Potter mengencang. "Siapapun di Slytherin yang tak bisa memahami konsep dari berpura-pura baik terhadap orang yang sebenarnya tak kau sukai harus digiling dan dijadikan makanan ular peliharaan."

"Ada banyak orang di Slytherin yang _tidak_," kata Draco, suaranya serius. "Kebanyakan orang itu bodoh, dan kamu tetap harus terlihat bagus di depan mereka." Harry Potter _harus_ memahami itu kalau dia ingin sampai ke mana pun dalam hidup.

"Apa peduli_mu_ atas yang orang lain pikirkan? Apa kamu benar-benar akan menjalani hidupmu dengan terus menjelaskan semua yang kamu lakukan pada idiot terbodoh di Slytherin, membiarkan _mereka_ menilai_mu?_ Aku minta maaf, Draco, tapi aku tak akan menurunkan rencana licikku ke tingkat yang bisa dipahami Slytherin paling bodoh, hanya karena itu mungkin akan membuatmu terlihat jelek. Bahkan persahabatanmu tak sebanding dengan itu. Itu akan _menghilangkan seluruh kesenangan dalam hidup_. Katakan padaku _kau_ tak pernah memikirkan hal yang sama ketika seseorang di Slytherin bertingkah terlalu bodoh untuk bernapas, kalau itu di bawah martabat seorang Malfoy untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka."

Draco memang benar-benar tak pernah. Sama sekali. Memenuhi keinginan idiot itu seperti bernapas, kau melakukannya tanpa memikirkannya.

"Harry," kata Draco pada akhirnya. "Hanya melakukan apapun yang kamu mau, tanpa memikirkan tentang bagaimana itu terlihat, itu tidaklah pintar. Sang _Pangeran Kegelapan_ memikirkan bagaimana dia terlihat! Dia ditakuti dan dibenci, dan dia tahu _persis_ ketakutan dan kebencian jenis apa yang dia ingin ciptakan. _Semua orang_ harus memikirkan tentang apa yang dipikirkan orang lain."

Sosok berkerudung itu mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Ingatkan aku kapan-kapan untuk memberitahumu tentang sesuatu yang disebut Percobaan Konformitas Asch, kau mungkin akan menganggapnya cukup menghibur. Untuk saat ini aku hanya akan mengatakan kalau berbahaya untuk mengkhawatirkan tentang apa yang orang pikirkan atas dasar _insting_, karena kau _benar-benar peduli_, bukan dalam hal kalkulasi darah dingin. Ingat, aku dipukuli dan digencet oleh para Slytherin lebih tua selama lima belas menit, dan setelahnya aku berdiri dan dengan anggun memaafkan mereka. Seperti Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup baik dan berbudi yang memang harusnya kulakukan. Tapi kalkulasi darah dinginku, Draco, memberitahuku kalau aku _tak butuh_ para idiot terbodoh di Slytherin, karena _aku tak memiliki ular peliharaan_. Jadi aku tak punya alasan untuk peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang bagaimana aku melakukan duelku dengan Hermione Granger."

Draco tidak mengepalkan tangannya dalam frustasi. "Dia cuma seorang darah lumpur," kata Draco, menjaga suaranya tenang, bukannya berteriak. "Kalau kau tak menyukainya, dorong dia di tangga."

"Ravenclaw akan tahu–"

"Suruh Pansy Parkinson mendorongnya jatuh dari tangga! Kau bahkan tak perlu memanipulasinya, tawari dia satu Sickle dan dia akan melakukannya!"

"_Aku_ akan tahu! Hermione mengalahkanku dalam kontes membaca buku, dia memperoleh nilai yang lebih baik dariku, aku harus mengalahkannya memakai _otak_ku kalau tidak itu tak bisa dihitung!"

"_Dia hanya seorang darah lumpur! Kenapa kau menilainya sebegitu tinggi?"_

"_Dia adalah kekuatan di antara Ravenclaw! Kenapa kau peduli pada apa yang beberapa idiot lemah di Slytherin pikirkan?_"

"_Itu disebut politik! Dan kalau kau tak bisa memainkannya kau tak bisa memiliki kekuatan!_"

"_Berjalan di bulan itu kekuatan! Menjadi seorang penyihir besar itu kekuatan! Ada beragam kekuatan yang tak mengharuskanku menghabiskan sisa hidupku memenuhi keinginan para tolol!_"

Keduanya berhenti, dan, nyaris dalam saat yang sama, mulai mengambil napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri mereka.

"Maaf," kata Harry Potter setelah beberapa saat, menghapus keringat dari keningnya. "Maaf, Draco. Kau memiliki banyak kekuatan politik dan masuk akal untukmu menjaganya. Kau _harus_ menimbang apa yang Slytherin pikirkan. Itu adalah permainan penting dan aku harusnya tidak menghinanya. Tapi kau tak bisa meminta_ku_ menurunkan tingkat permainanku di Ravenclaw, hanya supaya kamu tak terlihat jelek dengan berhubungan denganku. Katakan pada Slytherin kalau kau mengertakkan gigimu ketika kau berpura-pura menjadi temanku."

Itulah yang Draco _sudah_ katakan pada Slytherin, dan dia masih tak yakin apakah itu benar.

"Bagaimanapun," kata Draco. "Berbicara tentang citramu. Aku takut aku punya kabar buruk. Rita Skeeter mendengar beberapa kisah tentangmu dan dia terus menanyakan pertanyaan."

Harry Potter mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Dia menulis untuk _Daily Prophet_." kata Draco. Dia mencoba menjaga kecemasan dari suaranya. _Daily Prophet_ adalah salah satu alat utama Ayah, dia memakainya seperti tongkat sihir. "Itu adalah surat kabar yang benar-benar dibaca oleh orang-orang. Rita Skeeter menulis tentang selebriti, dan seperti yang dia sebut, memakai pena bulunya untuk menusuk reputasi yang terlalu menggelembung. Jika dia tak bisa menemukan rumor apa pun tentangmu, dia akan mengarangnya sendiri."

"Aku _paham_," kata Harry Potter. Wajahnya yang disinari cahaya hijau terlihat sangat merenungkannya di bawah kerudung.

Draco bimbang sebelum mengatakan apa yang harus dia katakan selanjutnya. Saat ini seseorang pasti sudah melaporkan ke Ayah kalau dia membangun hubungan baik dengan Harry Potter, dan Ayah juga tahu kalau Draco belum memberi kabar ke rumah tentangnya, dan Ayah akan mengerti kalau Draco tak akan berpikir dia bisa benar-benar merahasiakannya, yang mengirimkan pesan yang jelas kalau Draco sedang melakukan permainannya sendiri sekarang tapi tetap di pihak Ayah, karena jika Draco sudah tergoda, dia pasti akan sudah mengirimkan laporan palsu.

Wajar kalau Ayah mungkin sudah mengantisipasi apa yang Draco akan katakan selanjutnya.

Memainkan permainan nyata dengan Ayah adalah suatu sensasi yang cukup menakutkan. Bahkan biarpun mereka ada di pihak yang sama. Itu adalah, di satu sisi, menyenangkan, tapi Draco juga tahu kalau pada akhirnya akan terbukti kalau Ayah memainkan permainan ini dengan lebih baik. Tidak ada jalan lain semua ini bisa berakhir.

"Harry," kata Draco akhirnya. "Ini bukan suatu saran. Ini bukan nasihatku. Hanya kenyataannya. Ayahku jelas bisa melenyapkan artikel itu. Tapi itu akan membutuhkan suatu biaya."

Tentang Ayah yang sudah mengharapkan Draco untuk memberi tahu Harry Potter tepat perkataan tadi adalah bukan sesuatu yang Draco katakan keras-keras. Harry Potter akan menyimpulkannya sendiri, atau tidak.

Tapi Harry Potter malah menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum di bawah kerudung. "Aku tak punya niat untuk melenyapkan Rita Skeeter."

Draco bahkan tidak mencoba menjaga ketidakpercayaan dari suaranya. "Kau _tak_ _bisa _memberitahuku kau tak peduli apa yang _surat kabar_ katakan tentangmu!"

"Aku lebih tak peduli dari yang kamu kira," kata Harry Potter. "Tapi aku punya caraku sendiri untuk menghadapi orang-orang semacam Skeeter. Aku tak memerlukan bantuan Lucius."

Pandangan khawatir datang ke wajah Harry sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya. Apa pun yang Harry Potter akan lakukan selanjutnya, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak Ayah harapkan, dan Draco merasa sangat cemas tentang ke mana arah tujuannya.

Draco juga sadar kalau rambutnya mulai berkeringat di bawah kerudung. Dia tak pernah benar-benar memakai yang seperti ini sebelumnya, dan tak sadar kalau jubah Pelahap Maut mungkin memiliki sesuatu seperti Mantra Pendingin.

Harry Potter mengusap beberapa keringat dari keningnya lagi, meringis, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengarahkannya ke atas, mengambil napas panjang, dan berkata "_Frigideiro!_"

Sesaat kemudian Draco merasakan udara dingin.

"_Frigideiro! Frigideiro! Frigideiro! Frigideiro! Frigideiro!_"

Kemudian Harry Potter menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, walau tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar, dan mengembalikannya ke jubahnya.

Seluruh ruangan sepertinya terasa lebih dingin. Draco bisa melakukannya juga, tapi tetap, tak buruk.

"Jadi," kata Draco. "Sains. Kau akan memberitahuku tentang darah."

"Kita akan _mencari tahu_ tentang darah," kata Harry Potter. "Dengan melakukan eksperimen."

"Baiklah," kata Draco. "Eksperimen macam apa?"

Harry Potter tersenyum culas di bawah kerudungnya, dan berkata, "Kau beri tahu aku."

* * *

Draco pernah mendengar sesuatu yang disebut Metode Sokrates, yang merupakan pengajaran melalui menanyakan pertanyaan (dinamakan seperti seorang filsuf kuno yang terlalu pintar untuk menjadi seorang Muggle sejati dan karena itu adalah seorang penyihir darah murni yang menyamar). Salah satu dari tutornya sering memakai pengajaran Sokrates. Itu memang menyebalkan tetapi efektif.

Kemudian ada Metode Potter, yang gila.

Untuk jujurnya, Draco harus mengakui kalau Harry Potter sudah mencoba Metode Sokrates terlebih dulu dan itu tak bekerja terlalu baik.

Harry Potter sudah menanyakan bagaimana Draco _menyanggah_ hipotesis para penganut darah murni kalau para penyihir tak bisa melakukan hal-hal pada saat ini yang bisa mereka lakukan delapan abad lalu adalah karena mereka sudah bercampur dengan para kelahiran Muggle dan Squib.

Draco sudah mengatakan kalau dia tak paham bagaimana Harry Potter bisa duduk di sana dengan wajah serius dan mengatakan kalau ini bukanlah jebakan.

Harry Potter menjawab, masih dengan wajah serius, bahwa kalau itu adalah suatu perangkap itu akan jadi teramat jelas hingga _dia_ harus digiling dan dijadikan makanan ular peliharaan, namun itu _bukanlah_ suatu jebakan, itu hanyalah aturan bagaimana ilmuwan bekerja bahwa kamu harus mencoba menyanggah teorimu sendiri, dan jika kamu sudah membuat suatu usaha nyata dan gagal, itu adalah kemenangan.

Draco sudah mencoba menunjukkan kebodohan mencengangkan dari semua ini dengan menyarankan kalau kunci dari bertahan dalam duel adalah untuk melemparkan Avada Kedavra pada kakimu sendiri dan meleset.

Harry Potter _mengangguk_.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

Harry Potter kemudian menyajikan suatu gagasan kalau ilmuwan menyaksikan ide-ide bertarung untuk melihat yang mana yang menang, dan kamu _tak bisa bertarung tanpa ada suatu lawan_, jadi Draco perlu memikirkan suatu lawan untuk hipotesis para penganut darah murni untuk dilawan supaya darah murnisme bisa menang, yang Draco pahami sedikit lebih baik walaupun Harry Potter mengatakannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit tak suka. Seperti, sudah jelas kalau darah murnisme adalah kenyataan di dunia ini, maka langit harus berwarna biru, dan jika suatu teori lainlah yang benar, maka langit harus berwarna hijau; dan tak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat langit; dan kemudian kamu pergi ke luar dan melihat dan para penganut darah murni menang; dan setelah semua ini terjadi enam kali berturut-turut, orang-orang mulai memperhatikan polanya.

Harry Potter kemudian melanjutkan untuk menyatakan kalau semua lawan yang sudah Draco ciptakan itu terlalu lemah, hingga darah murnisme tak akan memperoleh penghargaan karena mengalahkan mereka karena pertarungannya akan jadi kurang mengesankan. Draco sudah memahami itu juga. _Para penyihir menjadi lebih lemah karena peri rumah mencuri sihir kita_ tak terdengar mengesankan untuknya juga.

(Walau Harry Potter _sudah_ mengatakan kalau yang itu paling tidak masih bisa diuji, dalam hal mereka bisa mencoba memeriksa apakah peri rumah sudah bertambah kuat seiring waktu, dan bahkan membuat satu gambar yang mewakili kenaikan kekuatan para peri rumah dan gambar lain yang mewakili penurunan kekuatan para penyihir dan jika kedua gambar itu cocok maka itu akan menunjuk kepada para peri rumah, semuanya dikatakan dalam nada yang benar-benar serius hingga Draco merasakan suatu impuls untuk menanyakan pada Dobby beberapa pertanyaan khusus di bawah pengaruh Veritaserum sebelum akhirnya tersentak sadar dari itu.)

Dan Harry Potter akhirnya mengatakan kalau Draco _tak boleh_ mengatur hasil pertarungannya, ilmuwan itu tidak bodoh, akan terlihat _jelas_ kalau kamu mengatur hasil pertarungannya, itu harus jadi _pertarungan nyata_, antara dua teori berbeda yang mungkin keduanya _memang_ benar, dengan suatu pengujian yang hanya hipotesis_ sejati_ yang akan menang, sesuatu yang _akan_ benar-benar berakhir dalam keadaan yang berbeda tergantung dari hipotesis mana yang benar-benar nyata, dan akan ada ilmuwan berpengalaman yang mengawasi untuk memastikan kalau itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Harry Potter sudah menyatakan kalau dia sendiri hanya ingin mengetahui _bagaimana cara kerja darah yang sebenarnya_ dan untuk itu dia perlu melihat darah murnisme _benar-benar menang_ dan Draco tak akan membodohi_nya_ dengan teori-teori yang ada hanya untuk dihancurkan.

Bahkan setelah melihat maksudnya, Draco belum bisa menciptakan satu pun "alternatif masuk akal", seperti yang Harry Potter katakan, atas gagasan bahwa para penyihir menjadi kurang kuat karena mereka mencampurkan darah mereka dengan lumpur. Itu terlalu jelas merupakan kenyataannya.

Adalah di saat itu Harry Potter berkata, dengan cukup frustasi, kalau dia tak bisa bayangkan kalau Draco benar-benar _sebegitu_ buruk dalam mempertimbangkan cara pandang yang berbeda, _tentunya_ pernah ada Pelahap Maut yang menyaru sebagai musuh darah murnisme dan mengarang suatu argumen yang lebih terdengar masuk akal melawan pihaknya sendiri daripada yang Draco tawarkan. Jika Draco mencoba menyamar sebagai anggota faksi Dumbledore, dan mengatakan tentang hipotesis peri rumah, dia tak akan mengelabui siapapun barang sedetik.

Draco sudah dipaksa untuk mengakui pernyataan ini.

Oleh karena itu Metode Potter.

"Tolong, Dr. Malfoy," rengek Harry Potter, "kenapa kau tak bisa menerima makalahku?"

Harry Potter perlu mengulangi frasa "berpura-puralah sedang berpura-pura menjadi seorang ilmuwan" tiga kali sebelum Draco akhirnya memahaminya.

Di saat itu Draco menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang teramat _salah_ dengan otak Harry Potter, dan siapapun yang mencoba melakukan Legilimency atasnya mungkin tak akan pernah keluar lagi.

Harry Potter kemudian masuk dalam detail yang lebih jauh dan cukup penting: Draco akan berpura-pura menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut yang menyamar sebagai editor suatu jurnal sains, Dr. Malfoy, yang ingin menolak makalah "Tentang Pewarisan Kemampuan Magis" milik musuhnya Dr. Potter, dan jika si Pelahap Maut tak bertindak seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang ilmuwan sejati, dia akan diungkap sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut dan dieksekusi, sementara Dr. Malfoy juga diawasi oleh rivalnya sendiri dan perlu _terlihat_ menolak makalah Dr. Potter untuk alasan ilmiah netral atau dia akan kehilangan posisinya sebagai editor jurnal.

Adalah suatu hal yang mengagumkan bahwa Topi Seleksi tidak meracau gila di St. Mungo.

Itu juga adalah hal paling rumit yang _pernah_ diminta oleh siapapun untuk diperankan oleh Draco dan tak ada kemungkinan cara dia bisa menolak tantangan itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang, seperti yang dikatakan Harry Potter, sudah masuk suasana yang tepat.

"Aku takut, Dr. Potter, kalau kau menulis ini dalam warna tinta yang salah," kata Draco. "Selanjutnya!"

Wajah Dr. Potter melakukan pekerjaan yang baik dalam meremas dalam keputusasaan, dan Draco tak bisa tidak merasakan sekelebat kegirangan dari Dr. Malfoy, walaupun sang Pelahap Maut hanya berpura-pura menjadi Dr. Malfoy.

Bagian ini memang _menyenangkan_. Dia bisa melakukan ini seharian penuh.

Dr. Potter berdiri dari kursi, terpuruk lemah dalam kecewa, dan berjalan tertatih, dan berubah menjadi Harry Potter, yang memberi Draco acungan jempol, dan kemudian berubah balik menjadi Dr. Potter lagi, sekarang mendekat dengan senyuman bersemangat.

Dr. Potter duduk dan menunjukkan pada Dr. Malfoy selembar perkamen yang di atasnya tertulis:

_Tentang Pewarisan Kemampuan Magis_

_Dr. H. J. Potter-Evans-Verres, Institut Sains yang Cukup Maju:_

_Observasiku:_

_Para penyihir saat ini tak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang seluar biasa  
seperti yang dulu dilakukan para penyihir 800 tahun lalu._

_Kesimpulanku:_

_Kaum penyihir sudah menjadi lebih lemah dengan mencampurkan  
darah mereka dengan keturunan Muggle dan Squibs._

"Dr. Malfoy," kata Dr. Potter dengan pandangan penuh harap, "aku bertanya-tanya apakah _Jurnal Hasil Tak Terreproduksi _ bisa mempertimbangkan untuk mempublikasi makalahku yang berjudul 'Tentang Pewarisan Kemampuan Magis'."

Draco melihat pada perkamen itu, tersenyum ketika dia mempertimbangkan penolakan yang bisa diberikan. Kalau dia adalah seorang profesor, dia akan menolak tulisannya karena terlalu pendek, jadi–

"Ini terlalu panjang, Dr. Potter," kata Dr. Malfoy.

Untuk sesaat ada ketidakpercayaan nyata di wajah Dr. Potter.

"Ah … ." kata Dr. Potter. "Bagaimana kalau aku menghilangkan baris pemisah untuk observasi dan kesimpulan, dan hanya memakai _oleh karena itu_–"

"Kalau begitu itu akan terlalu pendek. Selanjutnya!"

Dr. Potter berjalan tertatih.

"Baiklah," kata Harry Potter, "kau sudah _terlalu_ bagus dalam ini. Dua kali lagi untuk berlatih, dan kemudian kali ketiga adalah yang sebenarnya, tak ada interupsi di antaranya, aku hanya akan langsung menerjangmu dan di kali itu kau akan menolak makalahnya berdasarkan isinya, ingat, rival ilmiahmu sedang mengawasi."

Makalah selanjutnya Dr. Potter sempurna dalam tiap hal, suatu yang mengagumkan untuk jenisnya, tapi sayangnya harus ditolak karena jurnal Dr. Malfoy punya masalah dengan huruf E. Dr. Potter menawarkan untuk menulis ulangnya tanpa memakai kata-kata itu, dan Dr. Malfoy menjelaskan kalau itu sebenarnya lebih kepada masalah huruf hidup.

Makalah setelah itu ditolak karena ini hari Selasa.

Hari ini, kenyataannya, adalah Sabtu.

Dr. Potter mencoba menyebutkan fakta ini dan diberi "Selanjutnya!"

(Draco mulai memahami kenapa Severus menggunakan genggamannya atas Dumbledore hanya untuk memperoleh satu posisi yang bisa membiarkannya bertindak jahat pada para murid.)

Dan kemudian–

Dr. Potter mendekat dengan seringai superior di wajahnya.

"Ini adalah makalah terbaruku, _Tentang Pewarisan Kemampuan Magis_," Dr. Potter menyatakan dengan percaya diri, dan menyodorkan perkamennya. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengizinkan jurnal anda mempublikasikannya, dan sudah menyiapkannya dalam kesesuaian sempurna dengan pedoman yang anda miliki supaya anda bisa mempublikasikan secepatnya."

Si Pelahap Maut sudah memutuskan untuk melacak dan membunuh Dr. Potter setelah misinya selesai. Dr. Malfoy menjaga senyuman sopan di wajahnya, karena para rivalnya sedang mengawasi, dan berkata …

(Jedanya memanjang, dengan Dr. Potter melihat padanya tak sabar.)

… "Biarkan aku melihatnya, tolong."

Dr. Malfoy mengambil perkamennya dan menelitinya dengan hati-hati.

Si Pelahap Maut mulai cemas tentang kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah ilmuwan sejati, dan Draco mencoba mengingat bagaimana berbicara seperti Harry Potter.

"Kau, ah, perlu mempertimbangkan kemungkinan penjelasan lain untuk, um, observasimu, selain hanya yang ini–"

"Benarkah?" Dr. Potter memotong. "Seperti apa, tepatnya? _Peri rumah mencuri sihir kita?_ Dataku hanya mengakui satu kemungkinan kesimpulan, Dr. Malfoy. Tidak _ada_ hipotesis masuk akal lain."

Draco mencoba mati-matian untuk membuat otaknya berpikir, apa yang akan dia katakan jika dia menyamar sebagai satu anggota faksi Dumbledore, apa _yang akan _mereka katakan sebagai penjelasan atas penurunan kaum penyihir, Draco tak pernah terpikir untuk benar-benar menanyakan itu … .

"JIka kau tak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk menjelaskan dataku, kau harus mempublikasikan makalahku, _Dr. Malfoy_."

Adalah seringai di wajah Dr. Potter yang akhirnya melakukannya.

"Oh yeah?" bentak Dr. Malfoy. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau sihir itu sendiri tidak memudar?"

Waktu terhenti.

Harry dan Harry Potter bertukar pandangan ngeri tertegun.

Kemudian Harry Potter melontarkan sesuatu yang mungkin suatu kata yang teramat buruk jika kau dibesarkan oleh Muggle. "_Aku tak memikirkan tentang itu!_" kata Harry Potter. "Dan aku harusnya tahu. Sihir memudar. _Damn, damn, damn!_"

Kekhawatiran dalam suara Harry Potter menular. Bahkan tanpa memikirkannya, tangan Draco masuk ke jubahnya dan menggenggam tongkat sihirnya. Dia pikir Keluarga Malfoy _aman_, selama kau hanya menikah dalam keluarga yang bisa melacak garis darah mereka empat generasi ke belakang kau harusnya _aman_, tak pernah terpikir olehnya sebelum itu kalau mungkin tak ada yang bisa siapapun lakukan untuk menghentikan akhir dari sihir. "Harry, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Suara Draco naik dalam panik. "_Apa yang akan kita lakukan?_"

"_Biarkan aku berpikir!_"

Setelah beberapa saat, Harry meraih dari meja di dekatnya bena bulu dan gulungan perkamen yang sama dengan yang dia pakai untuk menuliskan makalah pura-puranya, dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"Kita akan memecahkannya," kata Harry, suaranya ketat, "jika sihir memang memudar dari dunia kita akan mencari tahu seberapa cepat pemudarannya dan berapa banyak waktu yang kita miliki untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan kemudian kita akan mencari tahu kenapa itu memudar, dan kemudian kita akan melakukan sesuatu tentangnya. Draco, apakah kekuatan-kekuatan sihir menurun dengan laju yang tetap, atau pernah ada penurunan seketika?"

"Aku … aku tak tahu … ."

"Kau mengatakan padaku kalau tak ada satu pun yang menyamai keempat pendiri Hogwarts. Jadi ini sudah terjadi selama paling tidak delapan abad, kalau begitu? Kau tak ingat pernah mendengar apa pun tentang masalah itu seketika muncul lima abad yang lalu atau apa pun yang seperti itu?"

Draco dengan panik mencoba berpikir. "Aku selalu mendengar kalau tak ada satu pun yang sebaik Merlin dan kemudian setelahnya tak ada seorang pun yang sebaik para Pendiri Hogwarts."

"Baiklah," kata Harry. Dia masih menulis. "Karena tiga abad lalu adalah ketika Muggle mulai tak mempercayai sihir, yang aku pikir mungkin ada hubungannya dengan itu. Dan sekitar satu setengah abad yang lalu adalah ketika Muggle mulai menggunakan semacam teknologi yang berhenti bekerja di sekeliling sihir dan aku bertanya-tanya kalah itu mungkin juga berlaku kebalikannya."

Draco meledak di kursinya, sebegitu marah dia nyaris tak mampu berbicara. "Itu karena para _Muggle_–"

"_Damn it!_" bentak Harry. "Apa kau mendengarkan _dirimu sendiri?_ Ini sudah berlangsung selama paling tidak delapan abad dan para Muggle tak melakukan satu pun hal menarik waktu itu! _Kita harus mencari jawaban sebenarnya!_ Para Muggle _mungkin_ memiliki hubungan dengan ini tapi jika mereka _tidak_ dan kau menyalahkan semuanya pada mereka dan itu menghentikan kita dari mencari tahu apa _yang sebenarnya _terjadi maka suatu hari kau akan bangun di pagi hari dan mendapati kalau tongkat sihirmu hanyalah ranting kayu!"

Napas Draco berhenti di tenggorokannya. Ayahnya sering berkata _tongkat sihir kita akan rusak di tangan kita_ dalam pidato-pidatonya tapi Draco tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya waktu itu tentang apa _artinya_ hal itu, itu tak akan terjadi _padanya_ lagipula. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba itu terasa sangat nyata. _Hanyalah ranting kayu_. Draco bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihirmu dan mencoba melemparkan mantra dan mendapati kalau tak ada yang terjadi … .

Itu bisa terjadi pada _siapapun_.

Tak akan ada lagi penyihir, tak ada lagi sihir, selamanya. Hanya Muggle yang memiliki beberapa legenda tentang apa yang nenek moyang mereka bisa lakukan. Beberapa dari Muggle itu akan bernama Malfoy, dan itulah yang akan tersisa dari nama itu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Draco menyadari kenapa ada Pelahap Maut.

Dia selalu menganggap remeh bahwa menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut adalah sesuatu yang kau lakukan ketika kau dewasa. Sekarang Draco _paham_, dia tahu kenapa Ayah dan teman Ayah bersumpah untuk mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi mencegah mimpi buruk ini jadi nyata, ada hal-hal yang kau tak bisa berdiri dan melihatnya terjadi. Tapi bagaimana jika itu tetap akan terjadi_ bagaimanapun juga_, bagaimana jika semua pengorbanan, seluruh teman yang hilang karena Dumbledore, _keluarga_ yang tiada, bagaimana jika itu semua _sia-sia_ … .

"Sihir _tak bisa_ memudar," kata Draco. Suaranya terpecah. "Itu tidak _adil_."

Harry berhenti menulis dan melihat ke atas. Wajahnya memiliki ekspresi marah. "Ayahmu tak pernah memberitahumu kalau hidup itu tak adil?"

Ayah mengatakannya tiap kali Draco menggunakan kata itu. "Tapi, tapi, terlalu mengerikan untuk mempercayai itu–"

"Draco, biarkan aku memperkenalkanmu pada sesuatu yang aku sebut dengan Litani Tarski. Itu berubah tiap kali kau memakainya. Di saat ini itu jadi seperti ini: _Jika sihir memudar dari dunia ini, aku ingin percaya kalau sihir memang memudar dari dunia ini. Jika sihir tidak memudar dari dunia ini, aku tidak ingin percaya kalau sihir memang memudar dari dunia ini. Biarkan aku tak terikat pada kepercayaan yang aku mungkin tak inginkan_. Jika kita tinggal di suatu dunia di mana sihir memudar, _itulah yang harus kita percayai_, kita harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi, supaya kita bisa menghentikannya, atau dalam keadaan terburuk, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan apa yang kita bisa dalam sisa waktu yang kita miliki. Tak mempercayainya tidak menghentikannya dari terjadi. Jadi _satu-satunya_ pertanyaan yang harus kita tanyakan adalah apakah sihir _benar-benar _memudar, dan jika itulah dunia tempat kita hidup maka itulah yang ingin kita percayai. Litani Gendlin: _Apa yang nyata memang sudah nyata, menerima kenyataan itu tak membuatnya lebih buruk_. Paham, Draco? Aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya nanti. Itu adalah hal yang harus kau ulangi tiap kali dirimu mulai bertanya-tanya apakah merupakan suatu ide bagus untuk mempercayai sesuatu yang tak sepenuhnya benar. Bahkan aku ingin kamu mengatakannya saat ini. _Apa yang nyata memang sudah nyata, menerima kenyataan itu tak membuatnya lebih buruk_. Katakan."

"Apa yang nyata memang sudah nyata," ulang Draco, suaranya bergetar, "menerima kenyataan itu tak membuatnya lebih buruk."

"Jika sihir memudar dari dunia ini, aku ingin percaya kalau sihir memang memudar dari dunia ini. Jika sihir tidak memudar dari dunia ini, aku tidak ingin percaya kalau sihir memang memudar dari dunia ini. Katakan."

Draco mengulangi lagi kata-kata itu, mual bergolak di perutnya.

"Bagus," kata Harry, "ingat, itu mungkin _tak_ terjadi, dan kemudian kau tak harus mempercayainya, juga. _Pertama _kita hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, di dunia mana sebenarnya kita hidup." Harry berbalik kembali pada pekerjaannya, menulis beberapa hal lagi, dan kemudian memutar perkamennya supaya Draco bisa melihatnya. Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas meja dan Harry membawa cahaya hijau lebih dekat.

_Observasi:_

_Ilmu sihir tidak sekuat pada saat ini dibandingkan ketika Hogwarts didirikan._

_Hipotesis:_

_1. Sihir itu sendiri memudar.  
2. Para penyihir saling kawin silang dengan para Muggle dan Squib.  
3. Pengetahuan untuk melemparkan mantra kuat sudah hilang.  
4. Para penyihir memakan makanan yang salah ketika kecil, atau sesuatu yang lain selain darah membuat mereka tumbuh jadi lebih lemah.  
5. Teknologi Muggle mengganggu sihir. (Sejak 800 tahun yang lalu?)  
6. Para penyihir kuat memiliki anak-anak lebih sedikit. (Draco = anak satu-satunya? Periksa apakah 3 penyihir kuat, Quirrell/Dumbledore/Pangeran Kegelapan, memiliki anak.)_

_Tes:_

"Baiklah," kata Harry. Pernapasannya terdengar sedikit lebih tenang. "Sekarang ketika kau berhadapan dengan suatu masalah membingungkan dan kau tak punya petunjuk tentang apa yang terjadi, hal cerdas yang harus dilakukan adalah mencari tahu beberapa tes yang benar-benar sederhana, hal yang kau bisa langsung lihat. Kita perlu tes cepat yang membedakan antara hipotesis-hipotesis ini. Observasi yang akan memiliki hasil yang berbeda untuk paling tidak salah satu dari mereka dibandingkan semua yang lain."

Draco memandang daftar itu dengan terkejut. Dia seketika sadar kalau dia mengenal banyak para darah murni yang merupakan anak tunggal. Dirinya sendiri, Vincent, Gregory, bisa dibilang _semua orang_. Dua penyihir paling kuat yang semua orang bicarakan adalah Dumbledore dan sang Pangeran Kegelapan dan keduanya tak memiliki satu pun anak seperti yang Harry sudah duga … .

"Akan sangat sukar untuk membedakan antara 2 dan 6," kata Harry, "lagipula itu ada di dalam darah, kau harus mencoba melacak penurunan ilmu sihir dan membandingkan itu pada berapa banyak anak yang beberapa penyihir berbeda miliki dan mengukur kemampuan dari keturunan Muggle dibandingkan dengan darah murni … ." Jari-jari Harry mengetuk meja dengan gelisah. "Mari gabungkan saja 6 dengan 2 dan sebut mereka hipotesis darah untuk sekarang. Nomor 4 sepertinya tak mungkin karena semua orang akan menyadari penurunan seketika ketika para penyihir berganti kepada makanan yang baru. Sukar untuk melihat apa yang bisa merubah secara stabil selama 800 tahun. Hipotesis 5 juga tak mungkin untuk alasan yang sama, tak ada penurunan seketika, Muggle tak melakukan satu hal pun yang menarik 800 tahun yang lalu. Dan juga 4 terlihat seperti 2 dan 5 terlihat seperti 1. Jadi utamanya kita harus mencoba membedakan antara 1, 2, dan 3." Harry memutar perkamen ke dirinya sendiri, menggambar elips di sekitar ketiga nomor itu, memutarnya kembali lagi. "Sihir memudar, darah melemah, pengetahuan menghilang. Tes apa yang memiliki hasil berbeda tergantung pada yang mana yang benar? Apa yang bisa kita lihat yang akan membuat salah satu dari ini salah?"

"_Aku_ tak tahu!" sembur Draco. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kaulah ilmuwannya!"

"Draco," kata Harry, suatu nada putus asa memohon di suaranya, "aku hanya tahu apa yang diketahui ilmuwan Muggle! Kau besar di dunia sihir, aku tidak! Kau tahu lebih banyak sihir daripada aku dan kau tahu lebih banyak _tentang _sihir daripada aku dan kaulah yang memikirkan seluruh gagasan ini di tempat pertama, jadi mulailah berpikir seperti seorang ilmuwan dan pecahkan ini!"

Draco menelan keras dan menatap kertas itu.

Sihir memudar … para penyihir saling kawin silang dengan Muggle … pengetahuan menghilang … .

"Dunia akan terlihat seperti apa jika sihir memudar?" kata Harry Potter. "Kau tahu lebih banyak tentang sihir, kaulah yang harusnya menebak bukan aku! Bayangkan kau menceritakan cerita tentang itu, apa yang akan terjadi dalam cerita?"

Draco membayangkannya. "Mantra yang biasanya bekerja berhenti bekerja." _Para penyihir bangun dari tidur dan mendapati kalau tongkat sihirnya adalah ranting kayu_ … .

"Dunia akan terlihat seperti apa jika darah sihir menjadi lebih lemah?"

"Orang-orang tak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang nenek moyang mereka bisa lakukan."

"Dunia akan terlihat seperti apa jika pengetahuan menghilang?"

"Orang-orang tak tahu bagaimana caranya melempar mantra pada awalnya … ." kata Draco. Dia berhenti, terkejut atas dirinya sendiri. "Itu suatu tes, bukan begitu?"

Harry mengangguk dengan tegas. "Itu satu." Dia menuliskannya di perkamen di bawah _Tes:_

_A. Apakah ada mantra-mantra yang kita tahu tetapi tak bisa lemparkan (1 atau 2) atau apakah mantra-mantra yang hilang tak lagi dikenal (3)?_

"Jadi itu membedakan antara 1 dan 2 di satu sisi, dan 3 di sisi lainnya." kata Harry. "Sekarang kita perlu suatu cara untuk membedakan antara 1 dan 2. Sihir memudar, darah melemah, bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui perbedaannya?"

"Mantra macam apa yang para murid dulu lemparkan di tahun pertama Hogwarts?" kata Draco. "Jika mereka dulu mampu melemparkan Mantra yang jauh lebih kuat, darah lebih kuat–"

Harry Potter menggelengkan kepalanya. "Atau sihir itu sendiri lebih kuat. Kita harus mencari suatu cara untuk melihat _perbedaannya_." Harry berdiri dari kursinya, mulai berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di ruang kelas. "Tidak, tunggu, itu mungkin masih bisa bekerja. Misal mantra berbeda memakai jumlah berbeda dari energi magis. Maka jika ambien sihir melemah, mantra kuat akan mati lebih dulu, tapi mantra yang semua orang pelajari di tahun pertama mereka akan tetap sama … ." Gerakan mondar-mandir Harry semakin cepat. "Itu adalah suatu tes yang tak begitu bagus, itu lebih tentang ilmu sihir kuat yang menghilang melawan seluruh ilmu sihir menghilang, darah seseorang bisa jadi terlalu lemah untuk suatu ilmu sihir kuat tapi cukup kuat untuk mantra mudah … Draco, apa kau tahu jika para penyihir kuat dalam _satu_ era, seperti penyihir kuat dari abad ini, lebih kuat saat kecilnya? Jika Pangeran Kegelapan melemparkan Mantra Pendingin ketika dia berumur sebelas, apakah dia akan membekukan seluruh ruangan?"

Wajah Draco kacau saat dia mencoba mengingat kembali. "Aku tak ingat pernah mendengar tentang Pangeran Kegelapan tapi aku pikir Dumbledore harusnya melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa dalam O.W.L. Transfigurasinya di tahun kelima … aku pikir para penyihir kuat lain juga sama sewaktu di Hogwarts … ."

Harry mengerutkan dahi, masih mondar-mandir. "Mereka bisa saja belajar keras. Tetap, jika para murid tahun pertama belajar mantra yang sama dan sepertinya sama kuat dengan saat ini, kita bisa menyebutnya bukti _lemah_ mendukung 1 daripada 2 … tunggu, tahan dulu." Harry berhenti di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku punya tes lain yang mungkin membedakan antara 1 dan 2. Akan memerlukan waktu untuk menjelaskan, ini memakai beberapa hal yang para ilmuwan sudah ketahui tentang darah dan pewarisan, tapi ini merupakan pertanyaan yang mudah untuk ditanyakan. Dan jika kita _gabungkan_ tesku dan tesmu dan mereka memiliki hasil yang sama, itu adalah petunjuk kuat pada jawabannya." Harry nyaris berlari kembali ke meja, mengambil perkamennya dan menulis:

_B. Apakah para murid tahun pertama masa lalu melemparkan mantra sejenis dengan kekuatan yang sama, seperti saat ini? (Bukti lemah untuk 1 melawan 2, tapi darah juga bisa saja hanya kehilangan ilmu sihir kuat saja.)_

_C. Tes tambahan yang membedakan 1 dan 2 memakai pengetahuan ilmiah tentang darah, akan dijelaskan nanti._

"Oke," kata Harry, "kita bisa paling tidak mencoba mencari perbedaan antara 1 dan 2 dan 3, jadi mari kerjakan ini secepatnya, kita bisa membuat _lebih banyak_ tes setelah kita lakukan yang kita punya. Sekarang akan terlihat sedikit aneh jika Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter berkeliling dan menanyakan pertanyaan bersama, jadi ini ideku. Kau akan mengelilingi Hogwarts dan mencari lukisan tua dan tanyakan pada mereka tentang mantra apa yang mereka pelajari untuk dilemparkan para tahun pertama mereka. Mereka lukisan jadi mereka tak akan tahu ada yang aneh tentang Draco Malfoy melakukan itu. Aku akan menanyakan lukisan yang lebih baru dan orang-orang tentang mantra yang kita ketahui tetapi tak bisa kita lemparkan, tak ada orang yang akan menganggapnya aneh jika Harry Potter menanyakan pertanyaan aneh. Dan aku harus melakukan penelitian rumit tentang mantra-mantra yang terlupakan, jadi aku ingin kau yang menjadi pengumpul data yang kuperlukan untuk pertanyaan ilmiahku sendiri. Ini adalah pertanyaan sederhana dan kau harusnya mampu mencari jawabannya dengan menanyakan lukisan-lukisan. Kau mungkin ingin menulis ini, siap?"

Draco duduk lagi dan merogoh ke dalam tas bukunya untuk perkamen dan pena bulu. Ketika semua sudah ada di meja, Draco melihat ke atas, wajah penuh tekad. "Silakan."

"Cari lukisan yang mengenal pasangan suami istri Squib–jangan membuat wajah itu, Draco, ini informasi penting. Tanyakan saja lukisan-lukisan baru yang Gryffindor atau apa. Cari lukisan yang mengenal pasangan Squib cukup dekat untuk mengetahui nama-nama seluruh anak mereka. Tuliskan nama-nama tiap anak dan apakah anak itu penyihir, Squib, atau Muggle. Jika mereka tak tahu apakah anak itu Squib atau Muggle, tulis 'non-penyihir'. Tulis itu untuk _tiap_ anak yang dimiliki pasangan itu, jangan tinggalkan satu pun. Jika lukisan itu hanya mengenal nama-nama para anak yang penyihir, dan bukan nama _seluruh_ anak, maka jangan tulis data _apa pun_ dari pasangan itu. Amatlah penting untukmu hanya membawa padaku data dari seseorang yang mengenal _seluruh_ anak yang pasangan Squib miliki, cukup dekat untuk mengenal nama mereka. Coba untuk mendapatkan paling tidak empat puluh nama total, jika kau bisa, dan jika kau memiliki cukup waktu untuk lebih banyak, itu lebih baik. Sudah kau tulis semuanya?"

"Ulangi lagi," kata Draco, ketika dia sudah selesai menulis, dan Harry mengulanginya.

"Sudah kutulis semua," kata Draco, "tapi kenapa–"

"Itu ada hubungannya dengan salah satu rahasia darah yang para ilmuwan sudah temukan. Aku akan jelaskan ketika kau kembali. Mari berpencar dan berkumpul lagi di sini dalam satu jam, 6:22 pm itu harusnya. Apakah kita siap?"

Draco mengangguk dengan tegas. Itu semua sangat terburu-buru, tapi dia sudah sejak lama diajari bagaimana caranya terburu-buru.

"Kalau begitu _pergi!_" kata Harry Potter dan menarik jubah berkerudungnya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam kantong, yang mulai memakannya, dan, bahkan tanpa menunggu untuk kantongnya selesai, berputar dan mulai melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu ruang kelas, menabrak satu meja dan nyari terjatuh dalam ketergesaannya.

Di saat Draco berhasil melepas jubahnya dan memasukkannya ke tas bukunya, Harry Potter sudah menghilang.

Draco nyaris berlari keluar dari pintu.


	23. Kepercayaan Dalam Kepercayaan

Semua orang menginginkan satu batu untuk mengaitkan seutas benang mengelilingi J. K. Rowling.

* * *

"Dan kemudian Janet adalah Squib," kata satu lukisan wanita muda pendek dengan topi berpotongan emas.

Draco menulisnya. Itu hanya dua puluh delapan tapi sekarang adalah saatnya kembali dan bertemu dengan Harry.

Dia perlu bertanya pada lukisan lain untuk membantu menerjemahkan, Bahasa Inggris sudah berubah banyak, namun lukisan-lukisan tertua sudah mendeskripsikan mantra-mantra tahun pertama yang terdengar sangat mirip dengan yang mereka miliki saat ini. Draco mengenali sekitar setengah dari mereka dan setengah yang lain tak terdengar lebih kuat.

Perasaan mual di perutnya bertambah tiap kali mendengar jawaban sampai akhirnya, tak mampu menahannya lagi, dia sudah pergi dan menanyakan pada lukisan lain pertanyaan aneh Harry Potter tentang pernikahan Squib. Lima lukisan awal tak mengenal satu pasangan pun dan akhirnya dia meminta pada lukisan-lukisan itu untuk meminta kenalan _mereka_ untuk menanyakan pada kenalan _mereka_ dan kemudian akhirnya berhasil menemukan beberapa orang yang benar-benar mengakui berteman dengan Squib.

(Si tahun pertama Slytherin menjelaskan kalau dia sedang mengerjakan suatu proyek penting dengan seorang Ravenclaw dan si Ravenclaw memberitahunya kalau mereka memerlukan informasi ini dan kemudian pergi tanpa mengatakan kenapa. Ini memperoleh banyak pandangan simpati.)

Kaki Draco terasa berat saat dia melangkah melewati koridor-koridor Hogwarts. Dia harusnya berlari tapi dia tak mampu mengerahkan tenaga. Dia terus berpikir kalau dia tak ingin mengetahui tentang ini, dia tak ingin terlibat dalam semua ini, dia tak ingin ini jadi tanggung jawabnya, biarkan saja Harry Potter yang melakukannya, jika sihir memang memudar biarkan Harry Potter yang mengurusnya … .

Tapi Draco tahu kalau itu tak benar.

Dingin si dungeon Slytherin, kelabu si dinding batu, Draco biasanya menyukai atmosfer ini, tapi sekarang terasa sangat berlebihan seperti memudar.

Tangannya di kenop pintu, Harry Potter sudah di dalam dan menunggu, memakai jubah berkerudungnnya.

"Mantra-mantra kuno tahun pertama," kata Harry Potter. "Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Mereka tak lebih kuat daripada mantra-mantra yang kita pakai sekarang."

Kepalan Harry Potter menghantam satu meja. "Sialan. Baiklah. Eksperimenku sendiri juga gagal, Draco. Ada sesuatu yang disebut dengan Interdict of Merlin–"

Draco memukul dirinya sendiri di dahi, menyadarinya.

"–yang menghentikan siapapun dari mendapatkan pengetahuan mantra-mantra kuat dari buku-buku, bahkan jika kau menemukan dan membaca satu catatan penyihir kuat mereka tidak akan masuk akal untukmu, itu harus berpindah dari satu pikiran hidup pada pikiran hidup lainnya. Aku tak bisa menemukan mantra kuat apa pun yang kita miliki instruksinya tetapi tak bisa lemparkan. Tapi jika kau tak bisa mengeluarkannya dari dalam buku-buku tua, kenapa ada yang susah-susah menyebarkan mereka melalui mulut ke mulut setelah mereka berhenti bekerja? Apakah kau memperoleh data atas pasangan Squib?"

Draco mulai mengulurkan perkamennya–

Tapi Harry Potter mengangkat satu tangan. "Hukum sains, Draco. Pertama aku memberitahumu teori dan prediksinya. Kemudian kau menunjukkan padaku datanya. Dengan begitu kau tahu kalau aku bukan hanya membuat-buat satu teori yang sesuai; kau tahu kalau teorinya benar-benar memprediksikan datanya _terlebih dulu_. Lagipula, aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu juga, jadi aku harus menjelaskannya _sebelum_ kau menunjukkanku datanya. Itu adalah aturannya. Jadi kenakan jubahmu dan mari kita duduk."

Harry Potter duduk di meja dengan sobekan-sobekan kertas tertata di permukaannya. Draco mengambil jubahnya dari tas buku, mengenakannya, dan duduk di seberang Harry di sisi lainnya, memberi potongan-potongan kertas tadi pandangan bingung. Mereka ditata dalam dua baris dan barisnya terdiri dari sekitar dua puluh sobekan kertas.

"Rahasia darah," kata Harry Potter, dengan pandangan tajam di wajahnya, "adalah sesuatu yang disebut dengan deoxyribose nucleic acid. Kamu tak mengatakan nama itu di depan siapapun yang bukan ilmuwan. Deoxyribose nucleic acid adalah resep yang memberi tahu tubuhmu bagaimana caranya tumbuh, dua kaki, dua tangan, pendek atau tinggi, apakah kamu memiliki mata coklat atau hijau. Ini adalah hal material, kamu bisa _melihat_nya jika kamu punya mikroskop, yang seperti teleskop hanya saja mereka melihat benda-benda yang sangat kecil bukannya sangat jauh. Dan resep itu memiliki dua salinan atas segalanya, selalu, berjaga-jaga semisal satu salinan rusak. Bayangkan dua baris panjang potongan-potongan kertas. Di tiap tempat dalam barisan itu, ada dua potong kertas, dan ketika kamu memiliki anak, tubuhmu memilih satu potongan kertas dengan acak dari tiap tempat dalam barisan, dan tubuh sang ibu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, dan dengan demikian si anak juga akan memperoleh dua potong kertas tiap tempat dalam barisan. Dua salinan dari semuanya, satu dari ibumu, satu dari ayahmu, dan ketika kamu memiliki keturunan mereka memperoleh satu potong kertas darimu secara acak di tiap tempat."

Saat Harry berbicara, jari-jarinya melayang di atas pasangan sobekan kertas, menunjuk pada satu bagian dari pasangan ketika dia berkata "dari ibumu", dan yang lain ketika dia berkata "dari ayahmu". Dan saat Harry mengatakan tentang mengambil satu potong kertas secara acak, tangannya mengeluarkan satu Knut dari jubahnya dan melemparkannya; Harry melihat pada koin itu, dan kemudian menunjuk pada potongan teratas kertas. Semuanya tanpa jeda dalam perkataannya.

"Sekarang ketika sampai pada suatu hal seperti menjadi pendek atau tinggi, ada _banyak_ tempat dalam resep yang membuat perbedaan-perbedaan _kecil_. Jadi jika ayah tinggi menikahi seorang ibu pendek, si anak memperoleh beberapa potong kertas mengatakan 'tinggi' dan beberapa kertas mengatakan 'pendek', dan biasanya si anak berakhir dengan tinggi menengah. Tapi tak selalu. Dengan keberuntungan, si anak bisa jadi memperoleh banyak sobekan yang mengatakan 'tinggi', dan tak banyak kertas yang mengatakan 'pendek', dan tumbuh cukup tinggi. Kau bisa memiliki ayah tinggi dengan lima kertas berkata 'tinggi' dan ibu tinggi dengan lima kertas mengatakan 'tinggi' dan akhirnya lebih tinggi dari kedua orangtuanya. Kau lihat? Darah itu bukan cairan sempurna, dia tidak bercampur dengan sempurna. Deoxyribose nucleic acid terbuat dari banyak potongan-potongan kecil, seperti secangkir kerikil bukannya secangkir air. Itulah kenapa seorang anak tidak selalu tepat di tengah-tengah orangtuanya."

Draco mendengarkan dengan mulut terbuka. Bagaimana dalam nama Merlin para Muggle menemukan semua ini? Mereka bisa _melihat_ resepnya?

"Sekarang," kata Harry Potter, "misalnya kalau, sama seperti tinggi badan, ada banyak tempat kecil dalam resep di mana kamu bisa memperoleh sepotong kertas yang mengatakan 'magis' atau 'tak magis'. Jika kamu memiliki cukup banyak kertas yang mengatakan 'magis' kamu jadi penyihir, jika kamu memiliki terlalu sedikit kamu jadi Muggle, dan di tengahnya kamu jadi Squib. Dengan demikian, ketika dua Squib menikah, seringkali anak mereka juga adalah Squib, tapi sesekali seorang anak akan beruntung dan memperoleh sebagian besar dari kertas sihir ayahnya _dan_ sebagian besar kertas sihir ibunya, dan menjadi cukup kuat untuk menjadi seorang penyihir. Tapi mungkin bukan penyihir yang kuat. Jika kamu memulai dengan banyak penyihir kuat dan mereka hanya menikahi satu sama lain, mereka akan tetap kuat. Tapi jika mereka mulai menikahi Muggleborn yang nyaris magis, atau Squib … kau lihat? Darah tidak akan bercampur dengan sempurna, itu akan jadi secangkir kerikil, bukan secangkir air, karena seperti itulah cara kerja darah. Akan tetap ada beberapa penyihir kuat sesekali, ketika mereka memperoleh banyak kertas sihir karena kebetulan. Tapi mereka tak akan sekuat kebanyakan penyihir dari kelompok awal."

Draco mengangguk perlahan. Dia tak pernah mendengarnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Ada keindahan yang tak disangka-sangka atas betapa tepatnya penjelasan tadi.

"_Tapi_," kata Harry. "Itu hanya _satu_ hipotesis. Misal kalau hanya ada _satu_ tempat di dalam resep yang membuatmu jadi seorang penyihir. Hanya _satu_ tempat di mana sepotong kertas yang mengatakan 'magis' atau 'tak magis'. Dan ada dua salinan dari semuanya, selalu. Jadi dengan kemudian hanya ada tiga kemungkinan. Kedua salinan mengatakan 'magis'. Satu salinan bisa mengatakan 'magis' dan satu salinan bisa mengatakan 'tak magis'. Atau kedua salinan bisa mengatakan 'tak magis'. Penyihir, Squib, dan Muggle. Muggleborn tak akan benar-benar lahir menjadi Muggle, mereka akan lahir dari dua Squib, dua orangtua masing-masing dengan satu salinan magis yang tumbuh di dunia Muggle. Sekarang bayangkan satu penyihir wanita menikahi seorang pria Squib. Tiap anak akan memperoleh satu kertas mengatakan 'magis' dari si ibu, selalu, tak peduli potongan mana yang diambil secara acak, keduanya mengatakan 'magis'. Tapi seperti melemparkan koin, setengah waktu si anak akan memperoleh kertas yang mengatakan 'magis' dari si ayah, dan setengah waktu si anak akan memperoleh kertas ayahnya yang mengatakan 'tak magis'. Ketika seorang penyihir wanita menikahi pria Squib, hasilnya tak akan jadi penyihir lemah kecil. Setengah dari anak-anak akan jadi penyihir sama kuatnya dengan ibu mereka, dan setengah lagi akan jadi Squib. Karena jika hanya ada _satu_ tempat dalam resep yang membuatmu menjadi seorang penyihir, maka sihir tak seperti secangkir kerikil yang bisa bercampur. Itu bagaikan satu kerikil ajaib, suatu batu bertuah."

Harry mengatur tiga pasang kertas bersebelahan. Di satu pasang dia menulis 'magis' dan 'magis'. Di pasangan lain dia menulis 'magis' di kertas atas saja. Dan pada pasangan ketiga dia biarkan kosong.

"Yang dalam kasus itu," kata Harry, "entah kau memiliki dua batu atau kau tidak. Entah kau penyihir atau tidak. Penyihir kuat akan jadi seperti itu dengan belajar lebih keras dan berlatih lebih banyak. Dan jika para penyihir _secara_ _pewarisan_ jadi kurang kuat, bukan karena mantra-mantra yang menghilang tapi karena orang-orang tak bisa melemparkan mereka … maka mungkin mereka memakan makanan yang salah atau apa. Namun jika ini berubah buruk secara stabil selama delapan ratus tahun, maka itu bisa berarti bahwa sihir itu sendiri memudar dari dunia."

Harry menyusun dua pasangan kertas bersebelahan lain, dan mengeluarkan satu pena bulu. Tak lama tiap pasangan memiliki satu potong kertas mengatakan 'magis' dan kertas yang lain kosong.

"Dan itu membawaku ke dalam prediksinya," kata Harry. "Apa yang akan terjadi ketika dua Squib menikah. Lemparkan satu koin dua kali. Dia bisa berakhir kepala dan kepala, kepala dan ekor, ekor dan kepala, atau ekor dan ekor. Jadi seperempat waktu kamu akan memperoleh dua kepala, seperempat waktu kamu akan memperoleh dua ekor, dan setengah waktu kamu akan memperoleh satu kepala dan satu ekor. Hal yang sama akan terjadi jika dua Squib menikah. Seperempat dari keturunan akan memperoleh magis dan magis, dan menjadi penyihir. Seperempat akan memperoleh tak magis dan tak magis, dan menjadi Muggle. Setengah lainnya akan menjadi Squib. Ini adalah pola yang sangat tua dan sangat klasik. Ini ditemukan oleh Gregor Mendel yang tak telupakan, dan itu adalah petunjuk pertama yang tersingkap tentang bagaimana cara kerja resepnya. Siapapun yang tahu apa pun tentang sains darah akan langsung mengenali pola itu seketika. Itu akan jadi tepat, lebih dari jika kamu melemparkan satu koin dua kali dalam empat puluh pengulangan kamu akan memperoleh tepat sepuluh pasang dari dua kepala. Tapi jika hasilnya tujuh atau tiga belas penyihir dari empat puluh anak itu akan jadi indikator kuat. Itu adalah tes yang aku suruh kamu lakukan. Sekarang mari lihat datamu."

Dan sebelum Draco bisa berpikir, Harry Potter sudah mengambil perkamennya dari tangan Draco.

Tenggorokan Draco terasa sangat kering.

Dua puluh delapan anak.

Dia tak yakin tentang angka tepatnya tapi dia cukup yakin ada di kisaran seperempat adalah penyihir.

"Enam penyihir dari dua puluh delapan anak," Harry Potter berkata setelah satu saat. "Yah, itulah keadaannya, kalau begitu. Dan tahun pertama melemparkan mantra yang sama dalam tingkat kekuatan yang sama delapan abad lampau, juga. Tesmu dan tesku keduanya memiliki hasil yang sama."

Ada kesunyian panjang di dalam ruang kelas.

"Apa sekarang?" bisik Draco.

Dia tak pernah merasa sebegitu ketakutan.

"Ini masih belum pasti," kata Harry Potter. "Eksperimenku gagal, ingat? Aku perlu kamu merancang tes lain, Draco."

"Aku, aku … " kata Draco. Suaranya pecah. "Aku tak bisa melakukan ini Harry, ini sudah terlalu banyak untukku."

Pandangan Harry tajam. "Ya kamu bisa, karena kamu harus melakukannya. Aku sudah memikirkan sendiri tentang ini, juga, setelah aku mengetahui tentang Interdict of Merlin. Draco, apakah ada cara untuk mengamati kekuatan sihir secara langsung? Suatu cara yang tak ada hubungannya dengan darah penyihir atau mantra-mantra yang kita pelajari?"

Pikiran Draco kosong.

"Apa pun yang mempengaruhi sihir akan mempengaruhi penyihir," kata Harry. "Tapi ketika kita tak bisa membedakan apakah mempengaruhi penyihirnya atau sihirnya. Apa yang dipengaruhi sihir yang _bukan_ seorang penyihir?"

"Makhluk magis, tentu saja," kata Draco bahkan tanpa memikirkannya.

Harry Potter tersenyum perlahan. "Draco, itu _brilian_."

_Itu adalah suatu pertanyaan bodoh yang hanya kamu tanyakan jika kamu dibesarkan oleh Muggle._

Kemudian mual dalam perut Draco bertambah buruk ketika dia sadar apa artinya jika mahluk magis _memang_ menjadi lebih lemah. Mereka akan tahu dengan pasti saat itu kalau sihir memang memudar, dan ada bagian dari Draco yang sudah yakin kalau itulah tepatnya yang akan mereka temukan. Dia tak ingin melihat ini, dia tak ingin tahu … .

Harry Potter sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu. "Ayo_lah_, Draco! Ada satu lukisan yang tak jauh dari sini, kita tinggal meminta mereka untuk memanggil seseorang yang tua dan cari tahu secepatnya! Kita berkerudung, jika seseorang melihat kita kita bisa langsung lari! Ayo cepat!"

* * *

Tak perlu waktu lama setelah itu.

Itu adalah lukisan yang lebar, tapi ketiga orang di dalamnya terlihat cukup ramai. Ada seorang pria umur menengah dari abad kedua belas, berpakaian dengan pakaian berwarna hitam kotak-kotak; yang berbicara pada wanita muda yang terlihat sedih dari abad keempat belas, dengan rambut yang sepertinya keriting konstan di kepalanya seolah dia sudah diberi mantra statis; dan dia berbicara pada orang tua terhormat, berkeriput dari abad ketujuh belas dengan dasi emas padat; dan dia mereka bisa pahami.

Mereka menanyakan tentang Dementor.

Mereka menanyakan tentang phoenix.

Mereka menanyakan tentang naga dan troll dan peri rumah.

Harry mengerutkan dahi, mengatakan kalau mahluk yang membutuhkan sihir paling banyak bisa saja punah, dan sudah menanyakan tentang makhluk magis yang paling kuat yang dikenal.

Tak ada satu pun yang tak dikenal di dalam daftar kecuali untuk satu spesies makhluk Kegelapan yang disebut pengulit pikiran yang si penerjemah katakan akhirnya sudah dibasmi oleh Harold Shea, dan itu tak terdengar setengah menyeramkan daripada Dementor.

Makhluk magis sama kuatnya saat ini seperti dulu, sepertinya.

Perasaan mual dalam perut Draco mulai mereda, dan sekarang dia hanya merasa bingung.

"Harry," kata Draco di tengah si orang tua menerjemahkan satu daftar dari semua sebelas kekuatan beholder's eyes, "apa artinya ini?"

Harry mengangkat satu jadi dan si orang tua menyelesaikan daftarnya.

Kemudian Harry berterima kasih pada semua lukisan atas bantuannya–Draco, sedikit banyak secara otomatis, melakukan juga dan lebih anggun–dan mereka kembali ke ruang kelas.

Dan Harry mengeluarkan perkamen awal dengan hipotesis, dan mulai menulis.

_Observasi:_

_Ilmu sihir tidak sekuat pada saat ini dibandingkan ketika Hogwarts didirikan._

_Hipotesis:_

_1. Sihir itu sendiri memudar.  
2. Para penyihir saling kawin silang dengan para Muggle dan Squib.  
3. Pengetahuan untuk melemparkan mantra kuat sudah hilang.  
4. Para penyihir memakan makanan yang salah ketika kecil, atau sesuatu yang lain selain darah membuat mereka tumbuh jadi lebih lemah.  
5. Teknologi Muggle mengganggu sihir. (Sejak 800 tahun yang lalu?)  
6. Para penyihir kuat memiliki anak-anak lebih sedikit. (Draco = anak satu-satunya? Periksa apakah 3 penyihir kuat, Quirrell/Dumbledore/Pangeran Kegelapan, memiliki anak.)_

_Tes:_

_A. Apakah ada mantra-mantra yang kita tahu tetapi tak bisa lemparkan (1 atau 2) atau apakah mantra-mantra yang hilang tak lagi dikenal (3)? __Hasil__: Tak ada kesimpulan karena Interdict of Merlin. Tak ada mantra dikenal yang tak terpotong, tapi bisa saja karena tak diajarkan._

_B. Apakah para murid tahun pertama masa lalu melemparkan mantra sejenis dengan kekuatan yang sama, seperti saat ini? (Bukti lemah untuk 1 melawan 2, tapi darah juga bisa saja hanya kehilangan ilmu sihir kuat saja.) __Hasil__: Tingkat yang sama dari mantra tahun pertama dulu sama seperti sekarang._

_C. Tes tambahan yang membedakan 1 dan 2 memakai pengetahuan ilmiah tentang darah, akan dijelaskan nanti. __Hasil__: Hanya ada satu tempat di dalam resep yang membuatmu menjadi seorang penyihir, dan entah kamu memiliki dua kertas mengatakan 'magis' atau kamu tidak._

_D. Apakah makhluk magis kehilangan kekuatan mereka? Membedakan 1 dari (2 atau 3). __Hasil__: Makhluk magis sepertinya sama kuat seperti dulu._

"A gagal," kata Harry Potter. "B adalah bukti lemah mendukung 1 di atas 2. C menyangkal 2. D menyangkal 1. Hipotesis 4 sepertinya tak mungkin dan B adalah argumen melawan 4 juga. Nomor 5 tak mungkin dan D adalah argumen melawannya. Hipotesis 6 disangkal bersama 2. Itu menyisakan 3. Interdict of Merlin atau tidak, aku tidak benar-benar menemukan mantra yang dikenal apa pun yang tak bisa dilemparkan. Jadi ketika kamu menambahkan semuanya, sepertinya pengetahuan memang menghilang."

Dan perangkapnya tertutup rapat.

Begitu paniknya menghilang, begitu Draco paham kalau sihir _tidak _memudar, hanya membutuhkan lima detik untuk menyadarinya.

Draco menyingkirkan diri dari meja dan berdiri sebegitu keras hingga kursinya terlempar dengan suara berdecit melewati lantai dan terjatuh.

"Jadi itu hanya trik bodoh, kalau begitu."

Harry Potter menatapnya untuk sesaat, masih duduk. Ketika dia bicara, suaranya sunyi. "Itu adalah tes yang adil, Draco. Jika hasil yang diberikan berbeda, aku akan menerimanya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah kucurangi. Sekalipun. Aku tak melihat data milikmu sebelum aku membuat prediksiku. Aku memberitahumu di depan ketika Interdict of Merlin membuat eksperimen pertamaku tidak valid–"

"Oh," kata Draco, kemarahan mulai keluar ke dalam suaranya, "kau tak tahu bagaimana semua hal ini akan berakhir?"

"Aku tidak _tahu_ apa pun yang kamu tak tahu," kata Harry, masih dengan sunyi. "Aku akui kalau aku sudah mencurigai. Hermione Granger terlalu kuat, dia harusnya hanya nyaris magis dan dia tidak, bagaimana seorang Muggleborn bisa menjadi pelempar mantra terbaik di Hogwarts? Dan dia memperoleh nilai terbaik atas esainya juga, itu terlalu banyak kebetulan untuk satu gadis menjadi yang terkuat secara magis _dan_ akademis kecuali ada penyebab tunggal. Eksistensi Hermione Granger menunjukkan kalau hanya ada satu hal yang membuatmu menjadi seorang penyihir, sesuatu yang entah kamu miliki atau tidak, dan perbedaan kekuatan datang dari seberapa banyak yang kita tahu dan seberapa banyak kita berlatih. Dan tidak ada kelas berbeda untuk darah murni dan Muggleborn, dan sebagainya. Ada terlalu banyak hal di mana dunia tak terlihat seperti yang akan terlihat kalau kamu memang benar. Tapi Draco, aku tak melihat apa pun yang tak bisa kamu lihat juga. Aku tak melakukan tes apa pun yang tidak kuberitahukan padamu tentangnya. Aku tidak berlaku curang, Draco. Aku ingin kita berusaha mencari jawabannya bersama. Dan aku tak pernah memikirkan kalau sihir bisa jadi memudar dari dunia ini sampai kamu mengatakannya. Itu adalah gagasan mengerikan untukku, juga."

"Terserah," kata Draco. Dia berusaha sangat keras untuk mengendalikan suaranya dan bukannya mulai berteriak pada Harry. "Kau mengatakan kalau kau tak akan langsung berkeliling dan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang ini."

"Tidak tanpa berkonsultasi denganmu dulu," kata Harry. Dia membuka tangannya dalam gerakan memohon. "Draco, aku berlaku sehalus yang aku bisa tapi _dunia ternyata tidak seperti itu_."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau dan aku sudah selesai. Aku hanya akan berjalan pergi dan melupakan kalau semua ini pernah terjadi."

Draco berputar, merasakan sensasi terbakar di tenggorokannya, perasaan dikhianati, dan itulah ketika dia sadar kalau dia _memang_ benar menyukai Harry Potter, dan pikiran itu tidak memperlambatnya sesaat pun saat dia melangkah menuju pintu ruang kelas.

Dan suara Harry Potter datang, sekarang lebih keras, dan cemas:

"Draco … kau _tak bisa_ lupa. Tidakkah kau pahami? Itulah pengorbananmu."

Draco berhenti di tengah langkah dan berbalik. "_Apa_ yang kau bicarakan?"

Tapi sudah ada dingin membekukan di tulang punggung Draco.

Dia tahu bahkan sebelum Harry Potter mengatakannya.

"Untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan. Kamu mempertanyakan salah satu kepercayaanmu, bukan hanya kepercayaan kecil tapi sesuatu yang memiliki makna besar atasmu. Kamu melakukan eksperimen, mengumpulkan data, dan hasilnya membuktikan kalau kepercayaan itu salah. Kamu melihat hasilnya dan memahami apa artinya." suara Harry Potter goyah. "Ingat, Draco, kau tak bisa mengorbankan suatu kepercayaan _sejati_ dengan cara itu, karena eksperimennya akan menguatkan bukannya menyangkalnya. Pengorbananmu untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan adalah kepercayaan _palsu_mu bahwa darah penyihir saling bercampur dan menjadi lebih lemah."

"_Itu tak benar!_" kata Draco. "Aku tidak mengorbankan kepercayaan itu. Aku masih mempercayainya!" Suaranya menjadi makin keras, dan kebekuannya makin buruk.

Harry Potter menggelengkan kepalanya. Suaranya datang dalam bisikan. "Draco … aku minta maaf, Draco, kau _tidak_ mempercayainya, tidak lagi." Suara Harry naik lagi. "Akan kubuktikan padamu. Bayangkan kalau seseorang memberitahumu kalau mereka memelihara seekor naga di dalam rumah mereka. Kau katakan pada mereka kalau kau ingin melihatnya. Mereka berkata kalau itu adalah seekor naga yang tak terlihat. Kau katakan tak masalah, kau akan mendengarkannya bergerak. Mereka berkata kalau itu adalah seekor naga yang tak terdengar. Kau katakan kalau kau akan menebarkan tepung ke udara dan melihat garis bentuk dari naga itu. Mereka berkata kalau naganya bisa ditembus oleh tepung. Dan hal yang mencolok adalah bahwa mereka tahu, _terlebih dulu_, apa tepatnya hasil eksperimen yang harus mereka jelaskan. Mereka _tahu_ semuanya akan memiliki hasil seperti jika tak ada naga, mereka tahu _terlebih dulu_ alasan macam apa yang harus mereka buat. Hingga mungkin mereka _mengatakan _kalau ada naga. Mungkin mereka _percaya _kalau mereka mempercayai memang ada naga, itu disebut kepercayaan-dalam-kepercayaan. Tapi mereka tidak benar-benar mempercayainya. Kau bisa salah tentang apa yang kau percayai, kebanyakan orang tak pernah menyadari ada perbedaan antara mempercayai sesuatu dan berpikir kalau adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk mempercayainya." Harry Potter bangkit dari meja sekarang, dan mengambil beberapa langkah menuju Draco. "Dan Draco, kau tak lagi percaya pada darah murnisme, akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau kamu tidak. Jika darah murnisme memang benar, maka Hermione Granger tidak masuk akal, jadi apa yang bisa menjelaskan dia? Mungkin dia adalah anak magis yang yatim piatu dan dibesarkan oleh Muggle, seperti yang kualami? Aku bisa datang pada Granger dan meminta gambar orangtuanya, untuk melihat apakah dia terlihat seperti mereka. Apakah kau mengharapkannya untuk terlihat berbeda? Haruskah kita melakukan tes itu?"

"Mereka akan menempatkannya dengan saudara," kata Draco, suaranya bergetar. "Mereka akan masih terlihat sama."

"Kau lihat. Kau sudah tahu hasil eksperimen apa yang harus kamu beri alasan. Jika kamu masih mempercayai darah murnisme kau akan berkata, tentu saja, mari kita lihat, aku yakin dia tak akan terlihat seperti orangtuanya, dia terlalu kuat untuk menjadi Muggleborn sejati–"

"Mereka _akan_ menempatkannya dengan saudara!"

"Ilmuwan bisa melakukan tes-tes untuk memeriksa dengan pasti jika seseorang memang anak sebenarnya dari sang ayah. Granger mungkin akan melakukannya jika aku cukup membayar keluarganya. _Dia_ tak akan takut terhadap hasilnya. Jadi apa yang kamu harapkan hasil tesnya tunjukkan? Katakan padaku untuk melakukannya dan kita akan lakukan. Tapi kau sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan hasil tesnya. Kau selalu tahu. Kau tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Kau mungkin _berharap_ kau mempercayai darah murnisme, tapi kau selalu _mengharapkan untuk melihat_ apa tepatnya yang akan terjadi jika hanya ada satu hal yang membuatmu menjadi seorang penyihir. Itu adalah pengorbananmu untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan."

Napas Draco tak teratur. "Apa kamu sadar _apa yang sudah kamu lakukan?_" Draco melompat ke depan dan mencengkeram Harry di kerah jubahnya. Suaranya naik menjadi teriakan, itu terdengar keras tak tertahankan di ruang kelas tertutup dan kesunyian "_Apa kau sadar_ _apa yang sudah kau lakukan?_"

Suara Harry bergetar. "Kau memiliki suatu kepercayaan. Kepercayaan itu salah. Aku membantumu melihatnya. Apa yang nyata memang sudah nyata, menerima kenyataan itu tak membuatnya lebih buruk–"

Jari-jari di tangan kanan Draco mengepal ke dalam satu tinju dan tangan itu terjatuh dan meledak tak terhentikan dan memukul Harry Potter di rahang sebegitu keras hingga tubuhnya terpental ke meja dan kemudian ke lantai.

"_Idiot!_" teriak Draco. "_Idiot!_ _Idiot!_"

"Draco," bisik Harry dari lantai, "Draco, aku minta maaf, aku tak mengira ini akan terjadi sebelum berbulan-bulan, aku tak mengira kalau kamu akan terbangun sebagai seorang ilmuwan secepat ini, aku pikir akan butuh lebih lama untuk mempersiapkanmu, mengajarimu teknik yang membuat tak terlalu menyakitkan dalam mengakui kalau kamu salah–"

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah?" kata Draco. Suaranya bergetar dengan kemarahan. "Apakah kau akan mempersiapkan _dia_ atau apakah kau tak _peduli_ tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

"Kau tak bisa memberitahu_nya!_" kata Harry, suaranya naik dengan gelisah. "Dia bukan seorang ilmuwan! Kau sudah berjanji, Draco!"

Untuk sesaat gagasan dari Ayah tak mengetahui datang sebagai kelegaan.

Dan kemudian kemarahan sebenarnya mulai bangkit.

"Jadi kau merencanakan untukku berbohong padanya dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku masih percaya," kata Draco, suaranya goyah. "Aku akan selalu harus berbohong padanya, dan sekarang ketika aku dewasa aku tak bisa menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut, dan aku tak akan bisa mengatakan padanya kenapa."

"Jika ayahmu benar-benar menyayangimu," bisik Harry dari lantai, "dia akan tetap menyayangimu bahkan jika kamu tak menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut, dan kedengarannya seperti ayahmu _memang_ benar-benar menyayangimu, Draco–"

"Ayah tiri_mu_ adalah seorang ilmuwan," kata Draco. Kata-katanya keluar seperti pisau-pisau yang menghujam. "Jika _kau _tak akan menjadi seorang ilmuwan, dia akan tetap menyayangimu. Tapi kau akan jadi _sedikit kurang spesial_ untuknya."

Harry mengernyit. Si bocah membuka mulutnya, seolah akan mengatakan 'aku minta maaf', dan kemudian menutup mulutnya, sepertinya merenungkannya kembali, yang entah sangat pintar untuknya atau sangat beruntung, karena Draco mungkin akan mencoba membunuhnya.

"Kamu harusnya memperingatkanku," kata Draco. Suaranya meningkat. "_Kau harusnya memperingatkanku!_"

"Aku … aku sudah … tiap kali aku memberitahumu tentang kekuatan, aku mengatakan padamu tentang harganya. Aku katakan, kau harus mengakui kalau kamu salah. Aku mengatakan kalau ini akan menjadi jalan terberat untukmu. Kalau ini adalah pengorbanan yang siapapun harus bayar untuk menjadi seorang ilmuwan. Aku mengatakan, bagaimana jika eksperimen mengatakan satu hal dan keluargamu dan teman-temanmu mengatakan hal lain–"

"_Kau sebut itu peringatan?_" Draco berteriak sekarang. "_Kau sebut itu peringatan? Ketika kita melakukan suatu ritual yang meminta pengorbanan permanen?_"

"Aku … aku … ." Si bocah di lantai menelan. "Aku kira mungkin itu tak cukup jelas. Aku minta maaf. Tapi hal yang bisa dihancurkan oleh kebenaran harus hancur."

Memukulnya masih belum cukup.

"Kau salah tentang satu hal," kata Draco, suaranya mematikan. "Granger bukanlah murid terkuat di Hogwarts. Dia hanya memperoleh nilai terbaik saja di kelas. Kau akan mengetahui perbedaannya."

Keterkejutan seketika terlihat di wajah Harry, dan dia mencoba berguling secepatnya ke atas kakinya–

Itu sudah terlambat untuknya.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Tongkat sihir Harry melayang melintasi ruangan.

"_Gom jabbar!_"

Suatu denyut kehitaman bagai tinta menempel di tangan kiri Harry.

"Itu adalah mantra penyiksa," kata Draco. "Itu digunakan untuk mengambil informasi dari seseorang. Aku hanya akan meninggalkannya padamu dan mengunci pintu di belakangku ketika aku pergi. Mungkin aku akan mengatur mantra pengunci untuk menghilang setelah beberapa jam. Mungkin itu tak akan menghilang sampai kamu mati di sini. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Draco bergerak dengan halus ke belakang, tongkat sihirnya masih pada Harry. Tangan Draco bergerak ke bawah, mengambil tas bukunya, tanpa menggoyahkan bidikannya.

Kesakitan sudah mulai muncul di wajah Harry Potter saat dia berbicara. "Malfoy ada di atas hukum magis di bawah umur, aku asumsikan? Itu bukan karena darahmu lebih kuat. Itu karena kau sudah berlatih. Pada awalnya kau sama lemahnya dengan masing-masing dari kami. Apakah prediksiku salah?"

Tangan Draco memutih di tongkat sihirnya, tapi bidikannya tetap stabil.

"Hanya supaya kamu tahu," kata Harry melalui gigi menggertak, "jika kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku salah aku akan mendengarkan. _Aku _tak akan pernah menyiksa_mu_ ketika kamu menunjukkan padaku kalau aku salah. Dan kamu _akan_. Suatu hari. Kamu sudah terbangkitkan sebagai seorang ilmuwan sekarang, dan bahkan jika kamu tak pernah belajar untuk memakai kekuatanmu, kamu akan selalu," Harry tercekat, "mencari, cara-cara, untuk menguji, kepercayaanmu–"

Langkah mundur Draco menjadi kurang halus, sekarang, sedikit lebih cepat, dan dia harus berusaha untuk menjaga tangannya pada Harry saat dia menggapai ke belakang untuk membuka pintunya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas.

Kemudian Draco menutup pintunya lagi.

Dia melemparkan Mantra pengunci paling kuat yang dia ketahui.

Draco menunggu sampai dia mendengar jeritan Harry yang pertama sebelum dia melemparkan _Quietus_.

Dan kemudian dia melangkah pergi.

* * *

"_Aaahhhhh! Finite Incantatem! Aaaahhh!_"

Tangan kiri Harry sudah dimasukkan ke dalam panci berisi minyak goreng yang mendidih dan dibiarkan tetap di dalam. Dia mengerahkan semua yang dia punya ke dalam _Finite Incantatem_ dan itu masih tak bekerja.

Beberapa kutukan memerlukan penangkal khusus atau kau tak bisa membatalkannya, atau mungkin Draco memang benar lebih kuat.

"_Aaaaahhhh!_"

Tangan Harry sudah mulai sakit, sekarang, dan itu mulai mempengaruhi usahanya untuk berpikir kreatif.

Tapi beberapa jeritan sesudahnya, Harry sadar apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Kantongnya, sayangnya, ada di sisi tubuhnya yang salah, dan memerlukan beberapa putaran untuk meraihnya, apalagi dengan tangannya yang lain bergerak liar reflek, dalam usaha tak terhentikan untuk menyingkirkan sumber kesakitan. Di waktu dia berhasil tangannya yang lain berhasil melempar tongkat sihirnya lagi.

"Kotak _ahhhhh_ medis! Kotak medis!"

Di lantai, cahaya hijau terlalu remang untuk melihat.

Harry tak bisa berdiri. Dia tak bisa merangkak. Dia berguling melintasi lantai ke tempat di mana dia pikir tongkat sihirnya berada, dan itu tak ada di sana, dan dengan satu tangan dia berhasil mengangkat dirinya cukup tinggi untuk melihat tongkat sihirnya, dan dia berguling ke sana, dan dia memperoleh tongkat sihirnya, dan berguling kembali ke tempat di mana kotak medisnya terbuka. Ada juga beberapa kali teriakan, dan juga sedikit muntah-muntah.

Membutuhkan delapan kali pencobaan sebelum Harry bisa melemparkan _Lumos_.

Dan kemudian, yah, bungkusnya tidak dirancang untuk bisa dibuka memakai satu tangan, karena semua penyihir itu idiot, itulah kenapa. Harry harus memakai giginya dan memerlukan beberapa saat sebelum Harry akhirnya berhasil membungkuskan Kain Mati Rasa di tangan kirinya.

Ketika seluruh perasaan di tangan kiri akhirnya hilang, Harry membiarkan pikirannya runtuh, dan terbaring tak bergerak di lantai, dan menangis untuk sesaat.

_Yah_, kata pikiran Harry pada dirinya sendiri, ketika dia sudah cukup pulih untuk berpikir dalam perkataan lagi. _Apakah tadi itu sepadan?_

Perlahan, tangan Harry yang berfungsi menggapai ke satu meja.

Harry mengangkat dirinya berdiri.

Mengambil napas panjang.

Menghembuskannya.

Tersenyum.

Itu suatu senyuman yang tak banyak, tapi itu tetap suatu senyuman.

_Terima kasih, Profesor Quirrell, aku tak akan bisa kalah tanpamu._

Dia masih belum menebus Draco, bahkan tak sedikit pun. Berlawanan dengan apa yang Draco sendiri sekarang percayai, Draco masih seorang anak dari seorang Pelahap Maut, total sepenuhnya. Masih seorang bocah yang akan tumbuh besar berpikir "pemerkosaan" adalah sesuatu yang para anak keren lebih tua lakukan. Tapi itu adalah suatu permulaan yang luar biasa.

Harry tak bisa mengatakan kalau itu semua berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan. Itu semua berjalan sepenuhnya dengan perencanaan improvisasi. _Rencana_nya tidak meminta ini untuk terjadi sampai Desember atau sekitar itu, setelah Harry mengajarkan Draco teknik untuk tak menyangkal suatu bukti ketika dia melihatnya.

Tapi dia sudah melihat pandangan ketakutan di wajah Draco, sadar kalau Draco _sudah_ menganggap hipotesis alternatif dengan serius, dan meraih momennya. Satu kasus keingintahuan sejati memiliki kekuatan penebusan yang sama di dalam rasionalitas dengan satu kasus cinta sejati miliki dalam film-film.

Bila dipikir kembali, Harry sudah memberi dirinya sendiri waktu dalam kisaran jam untuk membuat penemuan paling penting dalam sejarah sihir, dan kisaran bulan untuk menembus penghalang mental yang belum dikembangkan dari bocah berumur sebelas tahun. Ini bisa mengindikasi kalau Harry memiliki semacam defisit kognitif besar dengan urusan mengestimasi waktu penyelesaian tugas.

Apakah Harry akan berakhir di Neraka Sains atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Harry tak yakin. Dia berusaha untuk menjaga pikiran Draco tetap pada kemungkinan bahwa sihir memudar, memastikan Draco melaksanakan bagian dari eksperimen yang sepertinya pada awalnya menuju ke arah itu. Menyadari tentang makhluk magis (walau Harry sudah memikirkan dalam hal artefak kuno seperti Topi Seleksi, yang tak seorang pun bisa tiru, tapi yang tetap terus berfungsi). Tapi Harry tak benar-benar membesar-besarkan bukti apa pun, tidak menyimpangkan arti dari hasil apa pun. Ketika Interdict of Merlin yang membatalkan tes yang harusnya sudah jelas, dia mengatakan pada Draco terang-terangan.

Dan kemudian ada bagian _setelah_ itu … .

Tapi dia tak benar-benar _berbohong_ pada Draco. Draco mempercayainya, dan _itu akan membuatnya jadi nyata_.

Akhirnya, harus diakui, tidak terasa menyenangkan.

Harry berbalik, dan tertegun menghadap pintu.

Waktunya menguji mantra pengunci Draco.

Langkah pertama adalah sekadar mencoba memutar kenop pintu. Draco bisa saja hanya menggertak.

Draco tidak menggertak.

"_Finite Incantatem_." Suara Harry keluar sedikit serak, dan dia bisa merasakan kalau mantranya tidakcukup benar.

Jadi Harry mencobanya lagi, dan kali itu memang terasa benar. Tapi putaran lain pada kenop pintu menunjukkan kalau itu tak bekerja. Tak ada kejutan di sana.

Waktunya mengeluarkan senjata besar. Harry menghirup napas panjang. Mantra ini adalah satu yang paling kuat yang sudah dia pelajari sampai sekarang.

"_Alohomora!_"

Harry tertegun sesaat setelah mengatakannya.

Dan ruang kelas masih belum terbuka.

Itu mengejutkan Harry. Harry tak berencana untuk pergi ke mana pun di dekat koridor terlarang Dumbledore, tentu saja. Tapi satu mantra untuk membuka kunci magis memang sepertinya adalah suatu mantra yang berguna, dan karena itu Harry mempelajarinya. Apakah koridor terlarang Dumbledore memang dimaksudkan untuk memancing orang-orang yang sebegitu bodoh hingga mereka tak memperhatikan bahwa keamanannya lebih buruk dari yang bisa Draco Malfoy tempatkan atasnya?

Ketakutan mulai merayap lagi ke dalam sistem Harry. Plakat di kotak medis mengatakan kalau Kain Mati Rasa hanya bisa dipakai sampai tiga puluh menit. Setelah itu dia akan lepas dengan sendirinya, dan tak bisa dipakai selama 24 jam. Saat ini adalah 6:51 pm. Dia memakai Kain Mati Rasa sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

Jadi Harry mengambil satu langkah mundur, dan mempertimbangkan pintunya. Itu adalah panel solid dari kayu ek gelap, diganggu hanya oleh kenop pintu metal kuningan.

Harry tak tahu mantra peledak atau pemotong atau pemukul apa pun, dan melakukan Transfigurasi atas peledak akan melanggar aturan yang melarang melakukan Transfigurasi atas hal-hal yang akan dibakar. Asam adalah cairan dan akan membuat asap … .

Tapi itu bukanlah halangan untuk seorang _pemikir kreatif_.

Harry menempatkan tongkat sihirnya pada salah satu engsel kuningan pintu itu, dan berkonsentrasi pada bentuk kapas sebagai abstraksi murni selain dari material kapas apa pun, dan juga pada material murni selain dari pola yang membuatnya menjadi engsel kuningan, dan membawa kedua konsep jadi satu, menerapkan bentuk atas substansi. Satu jam latihan Transfigurasi setiap hari selama sebulan sudah membuat Harry sampai pada titik di mana dia bisa melakukan Transfigurasi atas subjek lima sentimeter kubik dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Setelah dua menit engselnya tak berubah sama sekali.

Siapapun yang merancang mantra pengunci Draco, mereka sudah memikirkan tentang itu, juga. Atau pintunya adalah bagian dari Hogwarts dan kastilnya memang kebal.

Pandangan sekilas menunjukkan kalau dindingnya adalah batu solid. Demikian juga dengan lantainya. Demikian juga dengan langit-langit. Kau tak bisa melakukan Transfigurasi secara terpisah satu bagian dari sesuatu yang adalah sesuatu yang solid; Harry akan perlu untuk melakukan Transfigurasi atas seluruh dinding, yang akan membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam atau mungkin berhari-hari dengan usaha terus-menerus, jika dia memang bisa melakukannya, dan jika dindingnya tidak tersambung dengan sisa kastil secara keseluruhan … .

Time-Turner Harry tak akan terbuka sampai 9 pm. Setelah itu dia bisa kembali ke 6 pm, sebelum pintunya dikunci.

Berapa lama mantra penyiksanya bertahan?

Harry menelan keras. Air mata mulai datang ke matanya lagi.

Pikiran kreatif briliannya baru saja menawarkan saran cerdas bahwa Harry bisa memotong tangannya memakai gergaji besi di dalam kotak perlengkapan yang tersimpan di kantongnya, yang akan menyakitkan, jelas, tapi mungkin sakit jauh lebih sedikit dari mantra kesakitan Draco, karena syarafnya akan hilang; dan dia punya pembebat di kotak penyembuh.

Dan itu jelas merupakan suatu gagasan yang sungguh bodoh yang Harry akan sesali dalam sisa hidupnya.

Tapi Harry tak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan selama dua jam di bawah penyiksaan.

Dia ingin _keluar_ dari ruang kelas ini, dia ingin keluar dari ruang kelas ini _sekarang_, dia tak ingin menunggu di sini berteriak selama dua jam sampai dia bisa memakai Time-Turner, dia perlu _keluar _dan menemukan seseorang yang bisa melepaskan mantra penyiksa ini dari tangannya … .

_Pikir!_ Teriak Harry pada otaknya. _Pikir! Pikir!_

* * *

Ruangan kamar Slytherin sebagian besar kosong. Orang-orang sedang makan malam. Untuk suatu alasan Draco sendiri tak merasa sangat lapar.

Draco menutup pintu ke kamar pribadinya, menguncinya, memantrainya supaya rapat, menjadikannya Sunyi, duduk di ranjangnya, dan mulai menangis.

Itu tak adil.

Itu tak adil.

Itu adalah kali pertama Draco pernah benar-benar _kalah_ sebelumnya, Ayah pernah memperingatkannya kalau kalah secara nyata akan terasa sakit pertama kali itu terjadi, tapi dia kehilangan _sebegitu banyak_, itu tak adil, Itu tak adil untuknya kehilangan _semuanya_ di kali pertama dia kalah.

Di suatu tempat di dungeon, seorang bocah yang Draco benar-benar sukai sedang menjerit kesakitan. Draco tak pernah melukai orang yang dia sukai sebelumnya. Menghukum seseorang yang pantas mendapatkannya seharusnya terasa menyenangkan, tapi ini hanya terasa mual di dalam. Ayah tak pernah memperingatkannya tentang itu, dan Draco bertanya-tanya kalau itu adalah pelajaran sukar yang harus semua orang pelajari ketika mereka dewasa, atau apakah hanya karena Draco memang lemah.

Draco berharap kalau Pansy yang berteriak. Itu akan terasa lebih baik.

Dan bagian terburuknya adalah mengetahui kalau merupakan suatu kesalahan untuk melukai Harry Potter.

Siapa lagi yang ada di sana untuk Draco sekarang? Dumbledore? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan? Draco akan lebih cepat dibakar hidup-hidup.

Draco harus kembali pada Harry Potter karena tak ada satu pun tempat untuknya pergi. Dan jika Harry Potter berkata kalau dia tak menginginkannya, maka Draco tak akan jadi apa pun, hanya bocah kecil menyedihkan yang tak akan pernah menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut, tak pernah bergabung pada faksi Dumbledore, tak akan pernah belajar sains.

Perangkapnya sudah diatur dengan sempurna, dilaksanakan dengan sempurna. Ayah sudah memperingatkan Draco berulang-kali bahwa apa yang kamu korbankan dalam ritual Kegelapan tak akan bisa diperoleh kembali. Tapi Ayah tak tahu bahwa para Muggle terkutuk sudah menciptakan suatu ritual yang tak memerlukan tongkat sihir, ritual yang kamu bisa ditipu untuk melakukan tanpa mengetahuinya, dan itu hanya satu dari rahasia-rahasia mengerikan yang ilmuwan ketahui dan yang sudah Harry Potter bawa dengannya.

Draco mulai menangis lebih keras, saat itu.

Dia tak menginginkan ini, dia _tak menginginkan ini_ tapi tak ada jalan kembali. Itu sudah terlambat. Dia sudah menjadi seorang ilmuwan.

Draco tahu dia harus kembali dan membebaskan Harry Potter dan meminta maaf. Itu adalah hal cerdas yang harus dilakukan.

Tetapi Draco malah diam di ranjangnya dan terisak.

Dia sudah melukai Harry Potter. Itu mungkin satu-satunya waktu di mana Draco bisa melukainya, dan dia akan berpegang pada satu ingatan itu untuk sisa hidupnya.

Biarkan dia terus menjerit.

* * *

Harry menjatuhkan sisa-sisa gergaji besinya ke tanah. Engsel kuningannya sudah terbukti kebal, tergores pun tidak, dan Harry mulai mencurigai bahkan kalau tindakan putus asa mencoba melakukan Transfigurasi asam atau peledak akan gagal membuka pintu ini. Di sisi yang lebih baik, usahanya sudah menghancurkan gergaji besinya.

Jamnya mengatakan kalau itu adalah 7:02 pm, dengan kurang dari lima belas menit tersisa, dan Harry mencoba mengingat kalau ada benda-benda tajam lain di kantongnya yang perlu dihancurkan, dan merasa air mata lain mulai menggenang. Jika saja, ketika Time-Turnernya terbuka, dia bisa kembali dan _mencegah_–

Dan itulah saat Harry sadar kalau dia bersikap _bodoh_.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama dia terkunci di dalam ruangan.

Profesor McGonagall sudah mengatakan padanya cara yang benar untuk melakukan ini.

… dia juga mengatakan padanya untuk tak memakai Time-Turner untuk hal semacam ini.

Apakah Profesor McGonagall sadar kalau kejadian kali ini _memang _benar-benar memerlukan pengecualian khusus? Atau sekadar mengambil kembali Time-Turner?

Harry mengumpulkan seluruh barang-barangnya, seluruh barang bukti, ke dalam kantongnya. Satu _Scourgify_ mengatasi muntahan di lantai, walau tidak keringat yang membasahi jubahnya. Dia membiarkan meja yang terjatuh tetap terjatuh, itu tak cukup penting untuk dilakukan dengan satu tangan.

Ketika dia selesai, Harry melihat ke bawah pada jamnya. Pukul 7:04 pm.

Dan kemudian Harry menunggu. Detik berlalu, terasa seperti bertahun-tahun.

Di 7:07 pm, pintu terbuka.

Wajah berjenggot lebat Profesor Flitwick terlihat cukup cemas. "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja, Harry?" kata suara berdecit milik Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw. "Aku memperoleh satu catatan yang mengatakan kalau kamu dikunci di sini–"


	24. Hipotesis Kecerdasan Machiavellian

J. K. Rowling bergelung dan menyerang, tak terlihat; Orca berputar mengelilingi, keras dan condong.

* * *

_Babak 3:_

* * *

Draco menunggu di ceruk kecil berjendela yang dia temukan di dekat Aula Besar, perut bergolak.

Akan ada suatu harga, dan itu tak akan kecil. Draco tahu bahwa begitu dia terbangun dan sadar kalau dia tak berani memasuki Aula Besar untuk sarapan karena dia mungkin akan melihat Harry Potter di sana dan Draco tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

Langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ayo kalian semua," kata suara Vincent. "Skarang si bos lagi ga mood, jadi jangan cari masalah."

Draco akan menguliti idiot itu hidup-hidup dan mengirim balik tubuh tanpa kulitnya dengan satu pesan permintaan untuk pelayan yang lebih cerdas, seperti misalnya seekor gerbil mati.

Satu kelompok langkah kaki pergi, dan kelompok langkah kaki lain mendekat.

Golakan di perut Draco bertambah buruk.

Harry Potter masuk ke dalam penglihatan. Wajahnya dengan hati-hati terlihat netral, tapi jubah berpotongan birunya terlihat miring aneh, seolah itu tidak dikenakan dengan benar–

"_Tanganmu_," kata Draco tanpa memikirkannya sama sekali.

Harry mengangkat lengan kirinya, seolah dia sendiri melihat ke arah lengan itu.

Tangan itu terkulai lemas darinya, seperti sesuatu yang mati.

"Madam Pomfrey berkata kalau itu tidak permanen," kata Harry dengan sunyi. "Dia berkata kalau itu harusnya sebagian besar pulih pada saat kelas mulai besok."

Untuk seketika itu beritanya sampai sebagai kelegaan.

Dan kemudian Draco sadar.

"Kau pergi ke Madam Pomfrey," bisik Draco.

"Tentu saja aku pergi," kata Harry Potter, seolah menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas. "Tanganku tak bekerja."

Dengan perlahan mulai sampai pada Draco betapa bodoh _absolut _yang dia lakukan, jauh lebih buruk daripada para Slytherin lebih tua yang dulu dia kunyah.

Dia baru saja meremehkan kalau tak ada seorang pun yang akan pergi ke pihak berwenang ketika seorang Malfoy melakukan sesuatu pada mereka. Kalau tak ada yang menginginkan mata Lucius atas mereka, tak ada.

Tapi Harry Potter bukanlah Hufflepuff kecil yang ketakutan yang mencoba tetap berada di luar permainan. Dia sudah bermain, dan mata Ayah sudah ada di atasnya.

"Apa lagi yang Madam Pomfrey katakan?" kata Draco, jantungnya ada di tenggorokan.

"Professor Flitwick mengatakan kalau mantra yang dilemparkan pada tanganku adalah satu kutukan penyiksaan Kegelapan dan adalah urusan yang amat sangat serius, dan menolak untuk mengatakan siapa yang melakukannya adalah benar-benar tak bisa diterima."

Ada jeda panjang.

"Dan kemudian?" kata Draco dalam suara bergetar.

Harry Potter tersenyum sedikit. "Aku meminta maaf dengan sangat, yang membuat pandangan Professor Flitwick jadi _sangat_ keras, dan kemudian aku mengatakan pada Professor Flitwick kalau seluruh hal itu, memang, masalah yang teramat serius, rahasia, _rumit_, dan kalau aku sudah memberi tahu sang Kepala Sekolah tentang proyek itu."

Draco terkesiap. "Tidak! Flitwick tak akan hanya sekadar menerima itu! Dia akan memastikannya dengan Dumbledore!"

"Memang," kata Harry Potter. "Aku dengan cepat dibawa ke kantor Kepala Sekolah."

Draco gemetar sekarang. Jika Dumbledore membawa Harry Potter ke depan Wizengamot, dengan suka rela atau tidak, dan membuat Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup bersaksi di bawah pengaruh Veritaserum kalau Draco sudah menyiksanya … terlalu banyak orang yang mencintai Harry Potter, Ayah bisa _kalah_ pengambilan suara itu … .

Ayah mungkin bisa meyakinkan Dumbledore untuk tak melakukan itu, tapi itu akan _memerlukan biaya_. Biaya yang teramat mahal. Permainannya memiliki peraturan sekarang, kau tak bisa sekadar mengancam seseorang dengan sembarangan lagi. Tapi Draco sudah berjalan ke dalam tangan Dumbledore oleh kehendaknya sendiri. Dan Draco adalah sandera yang sangat berharga.

Walau karena Draco tak bisa menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut sekarang, dia tak seberharga yang Ayah pikirkan.

Pikiran itu mencabik-cabik hatinya seperti Mantra Pemotong.

"Lalu apa?" bisik Draco.

Dumbledore menyimpulkan dengan cepat kalau itu adalah kamu. Dia tahu kalau kita sedang berhubungan."

Skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Jika Dumbledore belum menebak siapa yang melakukannya, dia mungkin tak akan mengambil resiko dengan menggunakan Legilimency hanya untuk mengetahuinya … tapi jika Dumbledore _tahu_ … .

"Dan?" Draco memaksa keluar kata.

"Kami mengobrol sedikit."

"Dan?"

Harry Potter meringis. "Dan aku menjelaskan kalau akan menjadi kepentingan terbaiknya untuk tak melakukan apa pun."

Pikiran Draco berlari menabrak dinding bata dan berceceran. Dia hanya memandang Harry Potter dengan mulutnya terbuka seperti orang bodoh.

Membutuhkan selama itu untuk Draco mengingat.

Harry mengetahui rahasia misterius Dumbledore, rahasia yang digunakan Snape sebagai genggamannya.

Draco bisa melihatnya sekarang. Dumbledore terlihat benar-benar tegas, menutupi rasa ingin tahunya saat dia menjelaskan kepada Harry betapa seriusnya masalah ini.

Dan Harry dengan sopan memberi tahu Dumbledore untuk tetap menutup mulutnya kalau dia tahu apa yang baik untuknya.

Ayah sudah memperingatkan Draco tentang orang-orang seperti ini, orang yang bisa menghancurkanmu dan masih sebegitu mudah untuk disukai hingga sulit untuk membenci mereka sepenuhnya.

"Yang setelahnya," kata Harry, "sang Kepala Sekolah memberi tahu Profesor Flitwick bahwa ini adalah, memang, masalah yang teramat serius, rahasia, _rumit_ yang atasnya dia sudah diberi tahu, dan bahwa dia tidak berpikir kalau melakukan tekanan pada saat ini akan menolongku atau siapapun. Profesor Flitwick mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang perencanaan yang sering dilakukan oleh sang Kepala Sekolah sudah keterlaluan, dan aku harus memotong di satu titik dan menjelaskan kalau itu adalah ideku _sendiri_ dan bukannya Kepala Sekolah yang memaksaku, jadi Profesor Flitwick berbalik dan mulai mengkotbahi _aku_, dan Kepala Sekolah memotong_nya_ dan berkata bahwa sebagai Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengalami petualangan aneh dan berbahaya jadi akan lebih aman jika aku mengalaminya dengan sengaja daripada menunggu untuk keadaan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan, dan saat itulah Profesor Flitwick melemparkan tangan kecilnya dan mulai menjerit dengan suara tingginya pada kami _berdua_ tentang bagaimana dia tidak peduli apa yang kami rencanakan berdua, tapi ini tak boleh terjadi lagi selama aku ada di Asrama Ravenclaw atau dia akan mengeluarkanku dan aku bisa masuk ke Gryffindor yang merupakan tempat semua _perbuatan Dumbledore _ini berasal–"

Harry membuat _teramat_ sulit untuk Draco membencinya.

"Meski begitu," kata Harry, "aku tak mau dikeluarkan dari Ravenclaw, jadi aku berjanji pada Profesor Flitwick kalau tak akan terjadi yang seperti ini lagi, dan kalau memang terjadi, aku akan memberitahunya siapa yang melakukannya."

Mata Harry harusnya dingin. Tapi tidak. Suaranya harusnya membuatnya menjadi ancaman mematikan. Tapi tidak.

Dan Draco melihat pertanyaan yang memang sudah jelas, dan itu membunuh atmosfirnya seketika.

"Kenapa … kau tidak … ?"

Harry berjalan menuju jendela, ke dalam sorot kecil cahaya matahari yang bersinar ke dalam ceruk kecil itu, dan memalingkan kepalanya ke luar, menuju halaman hijau Hogwarts. Cahaya terang jatuh padanya, pada jubahnya, pada wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak?" kata Harry. Suaranya tertangkap. "Aku kira karena aku benar-benar tak bisa marah padamu. Aku tahu aku melukaimu lebih dulu. Aku tak akan menyebutnya adil, karena apa yang kulakukan padamu memang lebih buruk dari apa yang kamu lakukan padaku."

Ini bagaikan berlari menabrak dinding bata lain. Harry bisa saja berbicara memakai Yunani purba untuk semua yang Draco pahami atasnya.

Pikiran Draco bergegas mencari pola-pola dan kembali dengan kekosongan. Pernyataan itu adalah suatu konsesi yang bukan di dalam kepentingan terbaik Harry. Itu bahkan bukan apa yang harusnya Harry katakan untuk membuat Draco pelayan yang lebih loyal, sekarang saat Harry memegang kuasa atasnya. Untuk itu Harry harusnya menekankan seberapa baik hal yang sudah dia lakukan, bukan seberapa banyak dia melukai Draco.

"Meski begitu," kata Harry, dan sekarang suaranya lebih rendah, nyaris berupa bisikan, "tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi, Draco. Itu menyakitkan, dan aku tak yakin aku bisa memaafkanmu untuk yang kedua kali. Aku tak yakin aku bisa."

Draco benar tak memahaminya.

Apakah Harry mencoba _berteman_ dengannya?"

Tidak mungkin Harry Potter bisa sebegitu bodoh untuk percaya kalau itu memang masih mungkin setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

Kau bisa menjadi sahabat dan sekutu seseorang, seperti yang sudah Draco coba lakukan dengan Harry, atau kau bisa menghancurkan kehidupan mereka dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa pilihan lain. Bukan keduanya.

Namun kemudian Draco tak memahami apa lagi yang _mungkin_ sedang Harry coba lakukan.

Dan satu gagasan aneh datang pada Draco, sesuatu yang Harry terus katakan kemarin.

Dan gagasan itu adalah: _Ujilah_.

_Kamu sudah terbangkitkan sebagai seorang ilmuwan sekarang, _Harry pernah berkata, _dan bahkan jika kamu tak pernah belajar untuk memakai kekuatanmu, kamu akan selalu, mencari, cara-cara, untuk menguji, kepercayaanmu_ … . Kata-kata mengerikan itu, diucapkan dalam tarikan napas tersiksa, terus bergema di pikiran Draco.

Jika Harry _memang_ berpura-pura menjadi teman yang menyesal sudah tak sengaja melukai seseorang … .

"Kau _merencanakan_ apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" kata Draco, berhasil memberi satu nada menuduh di suaranya. "Kau tak melakukannya karena kau jadi marah, kau melakukannya karena kau _menginginkan_ itu!"

_Bodoh_, kata Harry Potter, _tentu saja aku merencanakannya, dan sekarang kau milikku_–

Harry berbalik menghadap Draco. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin _bukanlah_ rencananya," kata Harry, suaranya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "_Rencana_nya adalah untukku mengajarimu kenapa kau akan selalu lebih baik mengetahui kebenarannya, dan kemudian kita akan berusaha bersama untuk menemukan kebenaran tentang darah, dan apa pun jawabannya kita akan menerimanya. Kemarin aku … terlalu terburu-buru."

"Selalu lebih baik mengetahui kebenarannya," kata Draco dingin. "Seperti _bantuan_ yang kau berikan."

Harry mengangguk, benar-benar meledakkan pikiran Draco, dan berkata, "Bagaimana jika Lucius memikirkan gagasan serupa seperti yang kupikirkan, kalau masalahnya adalah para penyihir kuat memiliki anak yang lebih sedikit? Dia mungkin memulai suatu program untuk membayar para darah murni terkuat untuk memiliki lebih banyak anak. Bahkan, jika darah murnisme _memang_ benar, itulah yang _harusnya_ Lucius lakukan–menangani masalah di pihak_nya_, di mana dia bisa membuat sesuatu terjadi saat itu juga. Saat ini, Draco, kamu adalah satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Lucius yang akan mencoba menghentikannya dari membuang-buang tenaga, karena kamulah satu-satunya yang mengetahui kenyataan yang_ sebenarnya_ dan bisa memprediksi hasil yang sebenarnya."

Suatu gagasan terpikir oleh Draco kalau Harry Potter dibesarkan di suatu tempat yang sebegitu aneh hingga dia sekarang bisa dibilang lebih merupakan makhluk magis daripada seorang penyihir. Draco benar-benar tak bisa menebak apa yang akan Harry katakan atau lakukan selanjutnya.

"_Kenapa?_" kata Draco. Menempatkan perasaan terluka dan terkhianati ke dalam suaranya sama sekali tak sulit. "Kenapa kau _melakukan_ ini padaku? Apa _sebenarnya_ rencanamu?"

"Yah," kata Harry, "kau adalah pewaris Lucius, dan percaya atau tidak, Dumbledore pikir aku adalah miliknya. Jadi kita bisa tumbuh dan saling melaksanakan pertempuran mereka. Atau kita bisa melakukan hal yang lain.

Perlahan, pikiran Draco mengartikan hal ini. "Kau ingin menyebabkan pertarungan sampai mati di antara mereka, kemudian mengambil kuasa setelah mereka berdua kehabisan tenaga." Draco merasakan ketakutan dingin di dadanya. Dia _harus_ mencoba menghentikan itu entah apa pun yang harus dikorbankan dari dirinya–

Tapi Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bintang di langit, _tidak!_"

"Tidak … ?"

"Kau tidak akan sependapat dengan hal itu dan demikian juga aku," kata Harry. "Ini adalah dunia _kita_, kita tak ingin menghancurkannya. Tapi bayangkan, misalnya, Lucius mengira bahwa Konspirasi adalah alatmu dan kamu ada di pihaknya, Dumbledore mengira bahwa Konspirasi adalah alatku dan aku ada di pihaknya, Lucius mengira kalau kau membuatku berganti pihak dan Dumbledore percaya bahwa Konspirasi adalah milikku, Dumbledore mengira kalau aku membuatmu berganti pihak dan Lucius percaya bahwa Konspirasi adalah milikmu, dan dengan demikian mereka berdua membantu kita tapi hanya dalam suatu cara yang pihak lainnya tak tahu."

Draco tak perlu berpura-pura kehabisan kata-kata.

Ayah pernah sekali mengajaknya pergi melihat sandiwara berjudul _The Tragedy of Light_, tentang Slytherin yang _teramat _cerdas bernama Light yang bermaksud untuk membersihkan dunia dari kejahatan memakai suatu cincin kuno yang bisa membunuh siapapun yang nama dan wajahnya dia ketahui, dan yang dilawan oleh Slytherin lain yang benar-benar cerdas, seorang penjahat bernama Lawliet, yang mengenakan suatu samaran untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sebenarnya; dan Draco berteriak dan menyoraki di bagian-bagian yang tepat, khususnya di bagian tengah; dan kemudian sandiwaranya berakhir menyedihkan dan Draco benar-benar kecewa dan Ayah dengan lembut menunjukkan bahwa kata 'Tragedi' ada di sana di judulnya.

Setelahnya, Ayah bertanya pada Draco apakah dia memahami kenapa mereka pergi melihat sandiwara ini.

Draco mengatakan kalau itu adalah untuk mengajarinya supaya menjadi selicik Light dan Lawliet ketika dia dewasa.

Ayah kemudian berkata kalau Draco tak mungkin bisa lebih salah, dan menunjukkan bahwa meskipun Lawliet sudah dengan cerdas menutupi wajahnya tidak ada alasan bagus untuknya memberi tahu Light _nama_nya. Ayah kemudian melanjutkan menghancurkan tiap bagian sandiwara itu, sementara Draco mendengarkan dengan mata yang bertambah lebar dan makin lebar. Dan Ayah menyelesaikan dengan mengatakan bahwa sandiwara macam ini _selalu_ tak realistis, karena jika pengarang sandiwaranya memang mengetahui apa yang seseorang yang memang _sungguh-sungguh _sepintar Light akan _benar-benar_ lakukan, pengarang sandiwaranya akan mencoba untuk mengambil alih dunia sendiri bukannya menulis sandiwara tentangnya.

Itulah saat ketika Ayah memberi tahu Draco tentang Aturan Tiga, yang adalah tiap rencana yang membutuhkan lebih dari tiga hal berbeda untuk terjadi tidak akan pernah bekerja di dunia nyata.

Ayah kemudian menjelaskan _lebih jauh_ bahwa hanya orang bodoh yang akan mencoba satu rencana yang _serumit mungkin_, batas sebenarnya adalah dua.

Draco bahkan tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan betapa besar tidak mungkin bekerjanya rencana utama Harry.

Tapi itu _memang_ jenis kesalahan yang akan kamu buat jika kamu tak memiliki mentor dan mengira kalau kamu adalah orang cerdas dan belajar tentang membuat rencana dengan menyaksikan sandiwara.

"Jadi," kata Harry, "apa pendapatmu tentang rencana itu?"

"Cerdas … ." kata Draco berlahan. Berteriak _brilian! _dan terkesiap dalam kekaguman akan terlihat terlalu mencurigakan. "Harry, bisa aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan?"

"Tentu saja," kata Harry.

"Kenapa kamu membelikan Granger satu kantong mahal?"

"Untuk menunjukkan tak ada perasaan tak enak," kata Harry seketika. "Walau aku mengharapkannya juga merasa janggal untuk menolak permintaan kecil apa pun yang aku buat untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

Dan itulah saat ketika Draco sadar kalau Harry _memang_ benar-benar mencoba menjadi temannya.

Langkah Harry atas Granger memang _benar _pintar, mungkin bahkan brilian. Buat musuhmu tak mencurigaimu, _dan_ buat mereka berhutang budi dalam cara yang bersahabat sehingga kamu bisa memanuver mereka _hanya dengan meminta mereka_. Draco tak mungkin bisa begitu saja melakukan itu, targetnya akan jadi terlalu curiga, tapi Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup _bisa_. Jadi langkah pertama dari rencana Harry adalah untuk memberikan musuhnya suatu hadiah mahal, Draco tak akan memikirkan itu, tapi itu bisa _bekerja_ … .

Jika kamu adalah musuh Harry, rencana-rencananya mungkin akan sukar dilihat pada awalnya, mereka bahkan mungkin bodoh, tapi alasannya akan masuk _akal_ begitu kamu memahaminya, kau akan memahami kalau dia mencoba menyakitimu.

Cara Harry bertingkah laku terhadap Draco saat ini _tidak_ masuk akal.

Karena jika kamu memang _teman_ Harry, kemudian dia mencoba berteman denganmu dalam cara asing, tak terpahami seperti cara yang dia dibesarkan oleh Muggle untuk dilakukan, bahkan biarpun itu menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu.

Kesunyian memanjang.

"Aku tahu kalau aku terlalu jauh menyalahgunakan pertemanan kita," kata Harry akhirnya. "Tapi tolong pahami, Draco, kalau pada akhirnya, aku hanya ingin kita berdua menemukan kebenarannya bersama. Apakah itu sesuatu yang bisa kau maafkan?"

Suatu percabangan dengan dua jalur, tapi dengan hanya satu jalur yang mudah untuk kembali lagi nanti jika Draco berubah pikiran … .

"Aku pikir aku memahami apa yang kau coba lakukan," Draco berbohong, "jadi ya."

Mata Harry menyala. "Aku lega mendengar itu, Draco," dia berkata dengan lembut.

Kedua murid berdiri dalam ceruk kecil itu, Harry masih berada di dalam sorot cahaya matahari, Draco di dalam bayangan.

Dan Draco menyadari dengan suatu nada kengerian dan keputusasaan, bahwa meskipun adalah takdir yang memang menakutkan untuk menjadi teman Harry, Harry sekarang memiliki sebegitu banyak jalur untuk mengancam Draco hingga menjadi musuhnya akan jauh _lebih buruk_.

Bisa jadi.

Mungkin.

Yah, dia selalu bisa berganti menjadi musuh nanti … .

Dia sudah dikutuk.

"Jadi," kata Draco. "Sekarang apa?"

"Kita belajar lagi Sabtu depan?"

"Lebih baik tidak berjalan seperti yang terakhir kali–"

"Jangan khawatir, tidak akan," kata Harry. "Beberapa kali Sabtu seperti _itu_ lagi dan kamu akan ada di depan_ku_."

Harry tertawa. Draco tidak.

"Oh, dan sebelum kamu pergi," kata Harry, dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku tahu ini adalah saat yang buruk, tapi aku ingin meminta nasihatmu tentang sesuatu, sebenarnya."

"Oke," kata Draco, masih sedikit teralihkan oleh pernyataan terakhir itu.

Mata Harry bertambah tajam. "Membeli kantong itu untuk Granger menghabiskan sebagian besar emas yang berhasil aku curi dari brankas Gringottsku–"

Apa.

"–dan McGonagall memiliki kunci brankasnya, atau Dumbledore sekarang, mungkin. Dan aku hendak meluncurkan suatu rencana yang mungkin membutuhkan beberapa biaya, jadi aku ingin tahu jika kamu tahu bagaimana aku bisa memperoleh akses–"

"Akan kupinjami kau uangnya," kata mulut Draco dalam refleks eksistensial murni.

Harry terlihat kaget, tapi dengan senang. "Draco, kau tak perlu–"

"Seberapa banyak?"

Harry menyebutkan suatu jumlah dan Draco tak cukup mampu menjaga keterkejutan dari terlihat di wajahnya. Itu hampir seluruh uang saku yang Ayah berikan pada Draco untuk satu tahun penuh, Draco akan tersisa dengan hanya beberapa Galleon–

Kemudian Draco menendang dirinya sendiri dalam batin. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah menulis pada Ayah dan menjelaskan kalau uangnya habis karena dia berhasil _meminjamkannya pada Harry Potter_, dan Ayah akan mengiriminya catatan ucapan selamat yang ditulis dengan tinta emas, Cokelat Kodok raksasa yang memerlukan dua minggu untuk menghabiskannya, dan sepuluh kali Galleon lagi hanya sekadar untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu Harry Potter membutuhkan pinjaman lain.

"Itu terlalu banyak, bukan begitu," kata Harry. "Aku minta maaf, aku harusnya tak menanyakan–"

"Maaf, aku _adalah_ seorang Malfoy, kau tahu," kata Draco. "Aku hanya terkejut kau _menginginkan_ sebanyak itu."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Harry Potter dengan gembira. "Ini tak akan mengancam kepentingan keluargamu, hanya aku yang bertindak jahat."

Draco mengangguk. "Tak masalah, kalau begitu. Kau mau pergi mengambilnya sekarang?"

"Tentu," kata Harry.

Saat mereka meninggalkan ceruk itu dan mulai menuju ke dungeons, Draco tak bisa menahan untuk tak menanyakan, "Jadi _bisakah_ kau katakan padaku untuk tujuan apa rencana ini?"

"Rita Skeeter."

Draco memikirkan beberapa kata-kata yang sangat buruk untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakan tidak.

* * *

Di saat mereka sampai ke dungeons, Draco mulai menata pikirannya lagi.

Dia _memang_ memiliki kesulitan membenci Harry Potter. Harry _sudah_ mencoba bertindak bersahabat, dia hanya gila.

Dan itu tak akan mencegah balas dendam Draco atau bahkan memperlambatnya.

"Jadi," kata Draco, setelah melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tak ada siapapun di sekitar. Suara mereka berdua akan Diburamkan_, _tentu saja, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk ekstra yakin. "Aku sudah berpikir. Ketika kita membawa anggota baru ke dalam Konspirasi, mereka harus _berpikir_ kalau kita setara. Kalau tidak hanya akan memerlukan _salah satu_ dari mereka untuk membocorkan rencananya pada Ayah. Kau sudah tahu tentang itu, benar?"

"Sewajarnya," kata Harry.

"_Akankah_ kita menjadi setara?" kata Draco.

"Aku takut tidak," kata Harry. Sudah jelas kalau dia mencoba terdengar lembut, dan juga jelas kalau dia mencoba menekan sikap merendahkan tanpa cukup berhasil. "Aku minta maaf, Draco, tapi kau bahkan tak tahu apa arti kata _Bayesian_ dari _Konspirasi Bayesian_ saat ini. Kau akan belajar berbulan-bulan sebelum kita membiarkan orang lain masuk, hanya supaya kau bisa menunjukkan _penampilan yang baik_."

"Karena aku tak cukup mengetahui sains," kata Draco, dengan hati-hati menjaga suaranya tetap netral.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya pada itu. "Masalahnya bukanlah tentang kau yang tak tahu hal-hal spesifik dalam sains seperti deoxyribose nucleic acid. _Itu_ tak akan menghentikanmu menjadi setaraku. Masalahnya adalah bahwa kau tak terlatih dalam metode rasionalitas, pengetahuan rahasia yang _lebih dalam_ di belakang seluruh penemuan-penemuan yang sudah dihasilkan pada awalnya. Aku akan _mencoba_ mengajarimu itu, tetapi mereka jauh lebih sulit untuk dipelajari. Pikirkan apa yang kita lakukan kemarin, Draco. Ya, kau melakukan beberapa dari pekerjaannya. Tetapi akulah satu-satunya yang memegang kendali. Kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Aku menanyakan semuanya. Kau membantu mendorong. Aku melakukan pengemudian oleh diriku sendiri. Dan tanpa metode rasionalitas, Draco, kau tak mungkin mengemudikan Konspirasi ke mana dia perlu pergi."

"Aku paham," kata Draco, suaranya terdengar kecewa.

Suara Harry mencoba melembutkan diri lebih lagi. "Aku akan mencoba menghargai keahlianmu, Draco, tentang hal-hal seperti urusan hubungan manusia. Tapi kau perlu menghargai keahlianku juga, dan tidak _mungkin_ kau bisa menjadi setaraku ketika sampai pada mengemudikan Konspiradi. Kau hanya menjadi ilmuwan selama _satu hari_, kau mengetahui _satu_ rahasia tentang deoxyribose nucleic acid, dan kau tidak terlatih dalam metode rasionalitas _apa pun_."

"Aku mengerti," kata Draco.

Dan dia memang.

_Urusan hubungan manusia_, kata Harry. Mengambil kendali atas Konspirasi mungkin bahkan tak sukar. Dan setelahnya, dia akan membunuh Harry Potter hanya untuk yakinnya–

Ingatan itu mengambang dalam Draco atas betapa itu membuatnya mual di dalam tadi malam, mengetahui kalau Harry menjerit.

Draco memikirkan beberapa kata-kata buruk lagi.

Baiklah. Dia _tak akan_ membunuh Harry. Harry dibesarkan Muggle, bukan salahnya kalau dia gila.

Melainkan, Harry akan terus hidup, hanya supaya Draco bisa memberitahunya kalau itu semua adalah untuk kebaikan Harry sendiri, sungguh, dia harusnya bersyukur–

Dan dengan sentakan tiba-tiba atas kegembiraan mengejutkan, Draco menyadari kalau itu _memang _benar untuk kebaikan Harry sendiri. Jika Harry mencoba melaksanakan rencananya untuk memainkan Dumbledore dan Ayah seperti orang bodoh, dia akan _mati_.

Itu membuatnya _sempurna_.

Draco akan mengambil seluruh mimpi Harry darinya, sama seperti yang sudah dilakukan Harry padanya.

Draco akan memberi tahu Harry kalau itu adalah untuk kebaikannya sendiri, dan itu memang benar.

Draco akan menggenggam Konspirasi dan kekuatan sains untuk membersihkan dunia sihir, dan Ayah akan sama bangga atas dirinya seperti apabila dia menjadi Pelahap Maut.

Rencana jahat Harry Potter akan diungkap, dan kekuatan kebenaran akan unggul.

Balas dendam yang sempurna.

Kecuali …

_Berpura-puralah sedang berpura-pura menjadi seorang ilmuwan_, Harry pernah berkata padanya.

Draco tak memiliki kata-kata untuk menjelaskan apa tepatnya yang salah dengan pikiran Harry–

(karena Draco tak pernah mendengar istilah _kedalaman rekursi_)

–tapi dia bisa menebak rencana macam apa yang disiratkan.

… kecuali semua itu adalah apa yang memang Harry _inginkan_ Draco untuk lakukan sebagai bagian dari suatu rencana yang _lebih besar_ lagi yang mana Draco akan bermain _tepat sesuai rencana_ dengan mencoba mengungkap rencana ini, Harry bahkan mungkin _mengetahui _kalau rencananya memang tak bisa dilaksanakan, itu mungkin tak memiliki tujuan _kecuali_ memancing Draco untuk mencegahnya–

Tidak. Di sanalah terletak _kegilaan_. _Harus_ ada suatu batas. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri tak serumit _itu_. Hal semacam itu tak akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata, hanya dalam cerita-cerita bodoh sebelum tidur milik Ayah tentang gargoyle bodoh yang selalu berakhir memperjauh rencana si pahlawan tiap kali mereka mencoba menghentikannya.

* * *

Dan di samping Draco, Harry berjalan bersama dengan satu senyuman di wajahnya, memikirkan tentang awal mula evolusi dari kecerdasan manusia.

Pada awalnya, sebelum orang-orang cukup memahami bagaimana cara kerja evolusi, mereka berkeliling dan memikirkan ide-ide gila seperti_ kecerdasan manusia berevolusi sehingga kita bisa menciptakan alat yang lebih baik_.

Alasan bahwa ini gila adalah bahwa hanya satu orang dalam suku itu yang harus menciptakan suatu alat, dan kemudian orang lain akan memakainya, dan itu akan menyebar ke suku lain, dan masih digunakan oleh keturunan mereka seratus tahun kemudian. Itu adalah sesuatu yang besar dalam perspektif perkembangan ilmiah, tetapi dalam istilah evolusi, itu artinya bahwa orang yang menciptakan sesuatu tidak memiliki banyak _keuntungan_ kesesuaian, tak memiliki anak _lebih_ dibanding yang lain. Hanya keuntungan kesesuaian _relatif_ yang bisa meningkatkan frekuensi relatif dari suatu gen dalam populasi, dan meluncurkan suatu mutasi sendirian sampai pada titik di mana itu merupakan sesuatu yang universal dan semua orang memilikinya. Dan penemuan brilian tidak cukup umum untuk menyediakan macam tekanan seleksi yang konsisten yang diperlukan untuk mendorong suatu mutasi. Itu adalah tebakan yang wajar, jika kamu melihat pada manusia dengan senapan dan tank dan senjata nuklir mereka dan membandingkan mereka dengan simpanse, bahwa kecerdasan ada untuk membuat teknologi itu. Suatu tebakan yang wajar, tetapi salah.

Sebelum orang-orang memiliki cukup pemahaman atas bagaimana cara kerja evolusi, mereka berkeliling dan memikirkan ide-ide gila seperti _perubahan iklim, dan suku-suku harus bermigrasi, dan orang-orang harus menjadi lebih cerdas untuk memecahkan masalah-masalah kecil_.

Tetapi manusia memiliki empat kali ukuran otak simpanse. Sekitar 20% dari energi metabolik manusia dihabiskan untuk memberi makan otak. Manusia _sebegitu jauh_ lebih pintar dari spesies lain mana pun. Hal semacam itu tidak terjadi karena lingkungan meningkatkan tingkat kesulitannya sedikit. Kemudian organismenya hanya akan menjadi sedikit lebih pintar untuk memecahkan mereka. Berakhir dengan otak yang berukuran raksasa akan memerlukan suatu proses evolusi _pelarian_, sesuatu yang akan mendorong dan mendorong tanpa batas.

Dan ilmuwan hari ini memiliki tebakan yang cukup bagus atas proses evolusi pelarian apa itu.

Harry pernah satu kali membaca satu buku terkenal yang berjudul _Chimpanzee Politics_. Buku itu menjelaskan bagaimana seekor simpanse dewasa bernama Luit menghadapi satu alpha yang mulai tua, Yeroen, dengan bantuan simpanse muda, yang baru saja mulai dewasa bernama Nikkie. Nikkie tidak mencampuri secara langsung dalam pertarungan antara Luit dan Yeroen, tapi mencegah pendukung lain Yoroen dalam suku untuk datang menolongnya, mengalihkan mereka ketika keadaan mulai memanas antara Luit dan Yeroen. Dan pada saatnya Luit akhirnya menang, dan menjadi alpha baru, dengan Nikkie sebagai yang terkuat kedua …

… walau tak membutuhkan waktu terlalu lama setelahnya untuk Nikkie membentuk aliansi dengan Yoroen yang dikalahkan, menggulingkan Luit, dan menjadi alpha baru yang _baru_.

Itu benar-benar membuatmu menghargai apa yang jutaan tahun dari para hominid yang mencoba _saling_ memperdaya–suatu perlombaan senjata evolusi tanpa batas–sudah membawa ke jalan peningkatan kapasitas mental.

Ya, taulah, karena seorang manusia akan benar-benar bisa melihat hal seperti itu datang.

* * *

Dan di samping Harry, Draco berjalan, menahan senyumannya saat dia memikirkan balas dendamnya.

Suatu hari, mungkin setelah bertahun-tahun tapi suatu hari, Harry Potter akan belajar apa artinya meremehkan seorang Malfoy.

Draco sudah terbangkitkan sebagai seorang ilmuwan dalam satu hari. Harry sudah mengatakan kalau itu tak seharusnya terjadi selama berbulan-bulan.

Tapi tentu saja jika kau adalah seorang Malfoy, kau akan menjadi ilmuwan yang lebih kuat dari siapapun yang bukan.

Jadi Draco akan mempelajari seluruh metode rasionalitas milik Harry Potter, dan ketika waktunya sudah matang–


	25. Menunda Pemberian Solusi

Untuk mencari kehidupan baru, dan J. K. Rowling!

Catatan: Karena sains di dalam cerita ini biasanya benar sepenuhnya, aku sertakan peringatan bahwa dalam Bab 22-25 Harry mengabaikan banyak kemungkinan, yang paling penting adalah bahwa terdapat banyak gen magis tapi mereka semua ada pada satu kromosom (yang tak akan terjadi dengan alami, tapi kromosomnya mungkin sudah direkayasa). Dalam kasus ini, pola pewarisannya akan berupa Mendelian, tapi kromosom magis masih bisa terdegradasi oleh persilangan kromosom dengan homolog nonmagisnya. (Harry sudah membaca tentang Mendel dan kromosom di dalam buku-buku sejarah sains, tapi dia tidak cukup mempelajari genetika nyata untuk mengetahui tentang persilangan kromosom. Hey, dia baru sebelas tahun.) Bagaimanapun juga, biarpun jurnal sains modern akan menemukan lebih _banyak_ hal untuk dipermasalahkan, semua yang Harry sajikan sebagai bukti kuat adalah kenyataannya memang suatu bukti kuat–kemungkinan yang lain adalah _teramat kecil_.

* * *

_Babak 2:_

(Matahari bersinar dengan cemerlang ke dalam Aula Besar dari langit-langit yang dimantrai di atas, menerangi para murid saat mereka duduk di bawah langit terbuka, gemerlapan di piring dan mangkok mereka, setelah, disegarkan oleh tidur malam, mereka menghirup sarapan dalam persiapan untuk apa pun rencana yang mereka buat untuk hari Minggu mereka.)

Jadi. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatmu menjadi penyihir.

Itu tidak mengejutkan, ketika kau memikirkannya. Apa yang DNA lakukan sebagian besar adalah memberi tahu ribosom bagaimana mengaitkan beberapa asam amino menjadi protein. Fisika konvensional sepertinya cukup mampu untuk menjelaskan asam amino, dan tak peduli berapa banyak asam amino yang kamu rangkai, fisika konvensional mengatakan kau tidak akan, tidak akan pernah memperoleh sihir darinya.

Dan tetap sihir sepertinya termasuk dalam pewarisan, mengikuti DNA.

Kalau begitu itu mungkin _bukan_ karena DNA yang merangkai beberapa asam amino nonmagis ke dalam protein yang magis.

Malah urutan DNA kuncinya tidak, dalam dirinya sendiri, memberimu sihirmu sama sekali.

Sihir datang dari sesuatu yang lain.

(Di meja Ravenclaw ada satu bocah yang menerawang ke ruang kosong, saat tangan kanannya dengan otomatis menyuapi beberapa makanan tak penting ke mulutnya dari apa pun yang ada di depannya. Kau mungkin bisa menggantikannya dengan tumpukan lumpur dan dia tak akan memperhatikan.)

Dan untuk alasan tertentu suatu Sumber Sihir memberi perhatian pada suatu penanda DNA tertentu di antara individu yang merupakan manusia keturunan-kera biasa dalam hal apa pun.

(Sebenarnya ada cukup banyak anak laki-laki dan perempuan menerawang ke ruang kosong. Ini memang meja _Ravenclaw_, bagaimanapun juga.)

Ada garis logika lain yang menuju ke kesimpulan yang sama. Permesinan _kompleks _akan selalu universal di dalam spesies yang berreproduksi secara seksual. Jika gen B bergantung pada gen A, maka A harus memiliki kegunaan sendiri, dan meningkat sampai nyaris-universal di dalam kolam gen sendiri, sebelum B bisa cukup sering berguna untuk memberi keuntungan kesesuaian. Kemudian begitu B sudah universal kau akan memperoleh varian A* yang bergantung pada B, dan kemudian C yang bergantung pada A* dan B kemudian B* yang bergantung pada C, sampai seluruh mesin akan runtuh jika kau menghilangkan satu bagian. Tapi itu semua harus terjadi _secara bertahap_–evolusi tak pernah melihat ke depan, evolusi tak akan pernah mendukung B dalam _persiapan_ untuk A menjadi universal nantinya. Evolusi adalah fakta historis sederhana bahwa, organisme apa pun yang memang benar memiliki anak paling banyak, gen merekalah yang akan lebih sering terdapat pada generasi selanjutnya. Jadi tiap bagian dari suatu mesin kompleks harus menjadi nyaris universal sebelum bagian lain di dalam mesin berevolusi untuk bergantung pada kehadirannya.

Jadi permesinan _kompleks, saling bergantung_, mesin protein rumit yang mengantarkan kehidupan, akan selalu _universal_ di dalam spesies yang berreproduksi secara seksual–kecuali untuk sekelompok kecil _varian non_-saling-bergantung yang dipilih di waktu tertentu, saat kekompleksan lebih jauh dengan perlahan dijabarkan. Itulah kenapa seluruh manusia memiliki rancangan otak yang sama, emosi yang sama, ekspresi wajah yang sama yang terhubung pada emosi-emosi tersebut; adaptasi itu memang kompleks, jadi mereka _haruslah_ universal.

Jika sihir memang seperti itu, suatu adaptasi kompleks yang besar dengan banyak gen-gen yang diperlukan, maka seorang penyihir kawin dengan seorang Muggle akan menghasilkan seorang anak dengan hanya setengah dari bagian-bagian itu dan setengah mesin tidak akan melakukan banyak. Dan dengan demikian tidak akan ada Muggleborn, selamanya. Bahkan jika seluruh bagian sudah secara sendiri-sendiri masuk ke dalam kolam gen Muggle, mereka tak akan pernah tersusun kembali sepenuhnya pada satu tempat untuk membentuk seorang penyihir.

Tidak pernah ada bukit manusia yang terisolir secara genetik yang tersandung pada jalur evolusi yang menuju pada bagian magis rumit dari otak. Permesinan kompleks genetis itu, jika para penyihir kawin silang dengan Muggle, tak akan pernah tersusun kembali menjadi Muggleborn.

Jadi bagaimanapun genmu menjadikanmu seorang penyihir, itu _bukanlah_ dengan memuat cetak biru untuk permesinan yang rumit.

Itu adalah alasan lain Harry menebak pola Mendelian akan ada di sana. Jika gen magis tidak rumit, kenapa ada lebih dari satu?

Dan tetap sihir itu sendiri sepertinya cukup rumit. Suatu Mantra pengunci pintu akan mencegah pintu dari terbuka _dan_ mencegahmu dari melakukan Transfigurasi atas engselnya _dan_ menolak _Finite Incantatem_ dan _Alohomora_. Banyak elemen seluruhnya menunjuk kepada satu arah: kau bisa menyebutnya suatu orientasi-tujuan, atau dalam bahasa yang lebih sederhana, bertujuan.

Hanya ada dua penyebab yang dikenal atas kompleksitas bertujuan. Seleksi alami, yang menghasilkan hal-hal seperti kupu-kupu. Dan teknik mesin cerdas, yang menghasilkan hal-hal seperti mobil.

Sihir seolah tidak seperti sesuatu yang sudah membentuk dirinya sendiri ke dalam eksistensi. Mantra memang dengan sengaja dibuat rumit, tapi bukan, seperti seekor kupu-kupu, rumit untuk tujuan membuat salinan dari mereka sendiri. Mantra rumit untuk tujuan melayani penggunanya, seperti sebuah mobil.

Beberapa teknisi cerdas, kalau begitu, sudah membuat Sumber Sihir, dan memerintahkannya untuk memberi perhatian pada suatu tanda DNA yang khusus.

Pikiran jelas selanjutnya adalah bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan "Atlantis".

Harry sudah bertanya kepada Hermione tentang yang tadi–di kereta menuju Hogwarts setelah mendengar Draco mengatakannya–dan sejauh yang dia tahu, tak ada lagi yang diketahui lebih daripada kata itu sendiri.

Itu mungkin adalah murni legenda. Tapi itu juga cukup masuk akal kalau suatu peradaban berisi para pengguna-sihir, khususnya yang berasal_ sebelum_ Interdict of Merlin, bisa saja akhirnya meledakkan diri mereka sendiri.

Garis argumennya berlanjut: Atlantis merupakan suatu peradaban terisolir yang entah bagaimana membawa suatu Sumber Sihir, dan memerintahkannya hanya melayani orang-orang dengan penanda genetis Atlantean, darah Atlantis.

Dan dengan logika yang sama: Kata-kata yang seorang penyihir katakan, gerakan tongkat sihir, semua itu tidak cukup rumit secara sendirian untuk membentuk efek mantra dari tidak ada–tidak dalam hal bahwa tiga milyar pasangan dasar dari DNA manusia _memang_ benar-benar cukup rumit untuk membentuk suatu tubuh manusia dari tidak ada, tidak dalam hal program komputer membutuhkan ribuan byte data.

Jadi kata-kata dan gerakan tongkat sihir hanyalah pemicu, tuas yang ditarik pada suatu mesin tersembunyi dan lebih kompleks. Tombol, bukannya cetak biru.

Dan sama seperti program komputer tidak akan ter-compile jika kamu membuat satu kesalahan penulisan, Sumber Sihir tidak akan meresponmu kecuali kau melemparkan mantramu dengan cara yang tepat benar.

Rangkaian logikanya memang tak terelakkan.

Dan itu mengarah tanpa bisa dihindari kepada satu kesimpulan akhir.

Para leluhur kuno dari para penyihir, ribuan tahun sebelumnya, sudah memerintahkan Sumber Sihir untuk hanya membuat benda-benda melayang jika kau mengatakan ...

'Wingardium Leviosa.'

Harry terpuruk di meja sarapan, menyandarkan keningnya dengan letih pada tangan kanannya.

Ada satu cerita dari hari-hari awal Kecerdasan Buatan–dahulu ketika mereka baru memulai dan tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kalau masalahnya akan sukar–tentang seorang profesor yang mendelegasikan salah satu dari mahasiswa pascasarjananya untuk memecahkan masalah visi komputer.

Harry mulai memahami bagaimana perasaan mahasiswa pascasarjana itu.

Ini akan memerlukan waktu.

Kenapa membutuhkan usaha lebih untuk melemparkan mantra Alohomora, jika itu hanya seperti menekan satu tombol?

Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk membentuk suatu mantra untuk _Avada Kedavra_ yang hanya bisa dilemparkan memakai kebencian?

Kenapa Transfigurasi tanpa kata memerlukanmu untuk membuat pemisahan batin total antara konsep bentuk dan konsep material?

Harry mungkin akan belum selesai dengan masalah ini saat dia lulus dari Hogwarts. Dia mungkin masih berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini ketika dia _tiga puluh tahun_. Hermione memang benar, Harry _tak_ menyadarinya pada tingkat insting sebelumnya. Dia baru saja memberi pidato inspiratif tentang determinasi.

Pikiran Harry sesaat mempertimbangkan untuk menerima pada tingkat insting kalau dia mungkin tak akan memecahkan masalah ini sama sekali, kemudian memutuskan bahwa itu membawa permasalahannya terlalu jauh.

Lagipula, selama dia bisa memperoleh paling tidak sampai keabadian di beberapa dekade pertama, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Metode apa yang Pangeran Kegelapan gunakan? Kalau dipikir kembali, kenyataan bahwa sang Pangeran Kegelapan entah bagaimana berhasil selamat dari kematian tubuh pertamanya nyaris _tak terhingga_ lebih penting daripada kenyataan bahwa dia mencoba mengambil alih Inggris sihir–

"Permisi," kata suara yang sudah diharapkan dari belakangnya dalam nada yang sama sekali tak terduga. "Sesuai kenyamanan anda, Tn. Malfoy meminta kesediaan anda untuk berbincang-bincang."

Harry tidak tersedak pada sereal sarapannya. Sebaliknya dia berputar dan melihat Tn. Crabbe.

"_Permisi_," kata Harry. "Bukannya maksudmu 'Si bos pengen ngomong ma lo'?"

Tn. Crabbe tak terlihat senang. "Tn. Malfoy memerintahkanku untuk berbicara dengan benar."

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu," kata Harry. "Kau tak berbicara dengan benar." Dia berbalik lagi ke mangkok butiran salju kristal biru dan dengan sengaja memakan satu sendok lagi.

"Si bos pengen ngomong sama lo," datang suara mengancam dari belakangnya. "Lo mending ktemu ma dia klo lo mau aman."

Nah. _Sekarang_ semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

* * *

_Babak 1:_

"_Alasan?_" kata sang penyihir tua. Dia menahan amarahnya dari wajahnya. Bocah di hadapannya adalah korbannya, dan jelas tak perlu merasa ketakutan lebih jauh. "_Tidak_ ada yang bisa jadi alasan–"

"Apa yang kulakukan terhadapnya jauh lebih buruk."

Si penyihir tua terpaku dalam kengerian seketika. "Harry, _apa yang sudah kau lakukan?_"

"Aku mengelabui Draco supaya mempercayai kalau aku mengelabuinya untuk ikut dalam suatu ritual yang akan mengorbankan kepercayaannya dalam darah murnisme. Dan itu artinya dia tak bisa lagi menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut ketika dia dewasa. Dia sudah kehilangan segalanya, Kepala Sekolah."

Ada diam yang panjang di dalam kantor, dipecahkan hanya oleh hembusan dan siulan kecil dari benda-benda aneh, yang setelah cukup banyak waktu akhirnya seperti kesunyian.

"Wah wah," kata si penyihir tua, "Aku _jelas_ merasa bodoh. Dan _di sini_ aku mengira kalau kamu akan mencoba menebus keturunan Malfoy dengan, sebut saja, _menunjukkannya kebaikan dan persahabatan sejati_."

"_Ha!_ Yeah, seolah _yang semacam itu_ akan berhasil."

Si Penyihir tua mendesah. Ini jelas membawa masalah terlalu jauh. "Katakan padaku, Harry. Apakah bahkan pernah _terpikir_ olehmu kalau ada sesuatu yang _tak kongruen_ tentang melakukan penebusan atas seseorang memakai kebohongan dan tipu muslihat?"

"Aku melakukannya tanpa mengatakan kebohongan secara langsung, dan karena kita membicarakan tentang Draco Malfoy di sini, aku pikir kata yang anda cari adalah _kongruen_." Si bocah terlihat cukup pongah.

Si penyihir tua menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa. "Dan _inilah_ pahlawannya. Kita sudah ditakdirkan binasa."

* * *

_Babak 5:_

Lorong batu kasar panjang, sempit, tak diterangi kecuali oleh satu tongkat sihir bocah, seolah-olah memanjang sampai bermil-mil.

Alasan untuk ini adalah sederhana: Ini _memang _memanjang sampai bermil-mil.

Waktunya adalah pukul tiga di pagi hari, dan Fred dan George mulai jalan panjang menyusuri jalur rahasia yang mengarah dari satu patung penyihir bermata satu di Hogwarts, kepada ruang bawah tanah toko permen Honeydukes di Hogsmeade.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Fred dalam suara rendah.

(Bukannya ada orang yang akan mendengarkan, tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal tentang berbicara dalam suara normal ketika kamu melewati suatu jalan rahasia.)

"Masih belum jelas," kata George.

"Keduanya, atau–"

"Berselang salah satunya jadi baik dengan sendirinya. Yang lain tetap sama."

Peta itu adalah suatu artefak yang luar biasa kuat, mampu untuk melacak tiap makhluk yang memiliki kecerdasan di tanah sekolah, dalam waktu nyata, dengan nama. Hampir pasti, itu diciptakan selama pendirian awal Hogwarts. Adalah _tak baik_ kalau kesalahan mulai muncul. Kemungkinannya adalah bahwa tak ada seorang pun kecuali Dumbledore yang bisa memperbaikinya ketika ini rusak.

Dan si kembar Weasley tak akan menyerahkan Peta itu kepada Dumbledore. Itu akan jadi penghinaan tak termaafkan pada para Marauders–empat orang tak dikenal yang berhasil mencuri bagian dari _sistem keamanan Hogwarts_, sesuatu yang mungkin dibuat oleh Salazar Slytherin sendiri, dan merubahnya menjadi _suatu alat untuk keisengan murid_.

Beberapa mungkin menganggapnya tak menghormati.

Beberapa mungkin menganggapnya kriminal.

Si kembar Weasley dengan teguh percaya bahwa kalau Godric Gryffindor ada di sini untuk melihatnya, dia akan menyetujui.

Kedua bersaudara itu berjalan terus dan terus dan terus, sebagian besar dalam diam. Si kembar Weasley hanya saling berbicara ketika mereka memikirkan tentang keisengan baru, atau ketika salah satu dari mereka mengetahui suatu hal yang tak diketahui oleh yang lain. Selain itu tak ada gunanya. Jika mereka sudah mengetahui informasi yang sama, mereka cenderung untuk memikirkan pikiran yang sama dan membuat keputusan yang sama.

(Di hari-hari lampau, ketika kembar identik magis lahir, sudah merupakan suatu tradisi untuk membunuh salah satu dari mereka setelah lahir.)

Pada akhirnya, Fred dan George memanjat ke dalam gudang bawah tanah berdebu, bertebaran dengan beragam tong dan rak penuh bahan-bahan aneh.

Fred dan George menunggu. Tidak akan sopan untuk melakukan hal lain.

Sebelum terlalu lama seorang pria tua kurus dalam piyama hitam turun dari tangga yang menuju gudang bawah tanah, menguap. "Halo, nak," kata Ambrosius Flume. "Aku tak mengharapkan kalian malam ini. Sudah kehabisan stok?"

Fred dan George memutuskan kalau Fred yang akan berbicara.

"Tidak juga, Tn. Flume," kata Fred. "Kami berharap kalau anda bisa membantu kamu dengan sesuatu yang jelas lebih … menarik."

"Sekarang, nak," kata Flume, terdengar berat, "aku harap kalian tak membangunkanku hanya supaya aku bisa mengatakan pada kalian lagi kalau aku tak akan menjual pada kalian dagangan apa pun yang bisa membuat kalian mendapat masalah besar. Tidak sampai kalian enam belas, paling tidak–"

George mengeluarkan suatu benda dari jubahnya, dan tanpa berkata mengulurkannya pada Flume. "Apakah kau sudah melihat ini?" kata Fred.

Flume melihat edisi kemarin dari _Daily Prophet_ dan mengangguk, membersut. Judul pada surat kabar mengatakan PANGERAN KEGELAPAN SELANJUTNYA? dan menunjukkan satu bocah muda yang kamera beberapa murid berhasil tangkap dalam suatu ekspresi dingin dan suram yang sama sekali tak sesuai karakter.

"Aku tak percaya Malfoy itu," Flume membentak. "Mengincar bocah ini ketika dia hanya sebelas! Pria itu harusnya digiling dan dipakai untuk membuat cokelat!"

Fred dan George berkedip bersamaan. _Malfoy_ ada di belakang Rita Skeeter? Harry Potter tak memperingatkan mereka tentang itu … yang pastinya berarti bahwa Harry tidak tahu. Dia tak akan melibatkan mereka jika dia tahu … .

Fred dan George bertukar pandangan. Yah, Harry tak _perlu_ tahu sampai setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Tn. Flume," kata Fred dengan sunyi, "si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Flume melihat mereka berdua.

Kemudian dia menghembuskan napasnya dengan desahan.

"Baiklah," kata Flume, "apa yang kalian inginkan?"

* * *

_Babak 6:_

Ketika Rita Skeeter sudah sungguh-sungguh mengincar suatu mangsa lezat, dia cenderung tidak memperhatikan para semut yang berlarian yang menyusun sisa alam semesta, yang adalah bagaimana dia nyaris menabrak seorang pria muda yang mulai botak yang melangkah ke jalannya.

"Miss Skeeter," kata si pria, terdengar cukup berat dan dingin untuk seseorang yang wajahnya terlihat semuda itu. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Menyingkir dari jalanku, bocah!" bentak Rita, dan mencoba melangkah mengelilinginya.

Si pria di jalannya menyamakan gerakan sebegitu sempurna hingga seolah keduanya tidak bergerak sama sekali, hanya berdiri diam selagi jalanan bergerak di sekeliling mereka.

Mata Rita menyempit. "Kau pikir dirimu siapa?"

"Betapa amat bodoh," kata si pria dengan kering. "Akan bijaksana untuk mengingat wajah dari Pelahap Maut penyamar yang melatih Harry Potter untuk jadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun juga," satu senyuman tipis, "_itu_ jelas terdengar seperti seseorang yang tak ingin kau temui di jalan, khususnya setelah melakukan tulisan pencemoohan atasnya di surat kabar."

Rita membutuhkan sesaat untuk menempatkan rujukan itu. _Ini_ adalah Quirinus Quirrell? Dia terlihat terlalu muda dan terlalu tua di saat bersamaan; wajahnya, jika dikendurkan dari pose berat dan meremehkannya, akan berasal dari seseorang di tiga puluhan akhir. Dan rambutnya sudah mulai rontok? Tidak mampukah dia menyewa penyembuh?

Tidak, itu tidak penting, dia ada jadwal dan tempat dan kumbang untuk dilakukan. Dia baru saja menerima informasi anonim tentang Madam Bones yang menghabiskan waktu dengan salah satu asisten lebih mudanya, Bones termasuk tinggi di dalam daftarnya. Si pemberi informasi sudah mengatakan bahwa Bones dan asisten mudanya akan menikmati makan siang di ruangan spesial di Mary's Place, satu ruangan yang sangat populer untuk tujuan tertentu; suatu ruangan yang, dia temukan, aman terhadap semua alat pendengar, tapi tidak untuk satu kumbang biru cantik yang bertengger di satu dinding … .

"Menyingkir dari _jalanku!_" kata Rita, dan mencoba mendorong Quirrell dari jalannya. Tangan Quirrell menyentuh tangannya, membelokkannya, dan Rita tertegun saat dorongannya menyambar udara kosong.

Quirrell menarik lengan jubah kirinya, menunjukkan tangan kirinya. "Perhatikan," kata Quirrell, "tak ada Tanda Kegelapan. Aku ingin surat kabarmu menerbitkan pencabutan."

Rita membuat satu tawa tak percaya. Tentu saja pria ini bukan benar-benar Pelahap Maut. Surat kabar tak akan menerbitkannya kalau memang benar. "Lupakan saja, bocah. Sekarang enyahlah."

Quirrell menatapnya untuk sesaat.

Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Miss Skeeter," kata Quirrell, "Aku sudah berharap menemukan suatu pengungkit yang terbukti persuasif. Tapi tetap aku tak bisa menyangkal diriku sendiri kenikmatan dalam menghancurkanmu."

"Itu sudah dicoba. Sekarang menyingkir dari jalanku, bocah, atau aku akan memanggil beberapa Auror dan membuatmu ditangkap karena menghalangi jurnalisme."

Quirrell memberikannya bungkukan kecil, dan kemudian berjalan melewatinya. "Selamat tinggal, Rita Skeeter," kata suara dari belakangnya.

Saat Rita berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, dia memperhatikan di belakang pikirannya bahwa pria itu menyiulkan suatu lagu saat dia pergi.

Seolah _itu _bisa menakutinya.

* * *

_Babak 4:_

"Maaf, aku tidak ikut," kata Lee Jordan. "Aku lebih ke tipe laba-laba raksasa."

Si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup sudah mengatakan kalau dia punya pekerjaan _penting_ untuk Order of Chaos, sesuatu yang serius dan rahasia, lebih signifikan dan sulit dari keisengan biasa mereka.

Dan kemudian Harry Potter meluncur ke dalam suatu pidato yang memang inspiratif, walau samar. Suatu pidato pada efek bahwa Fred dan George dan Lee memiliki potensial luar biasa jika mereka mau belajar untuk menjadi _lebih aneh_. Untuk membuat kehidupan orang-orang _surreal_, bukannya hanya mengejutkan mereka dengan sesuatu yang setara dengan seember air yang disiapkan di atas pintu. (Fred dan George saling bertukar pandangan, mereka tak pernah memikirkan yang itu.) Harry Potter memanggil suatu gambar dari keisengan yang mereka lakukan terhadap Neville–yang, Harry singgung dengan suatu penyesalan, yang karenanya dia dikunyah oleh Topi Seleksi–tapi yang harusnya membuat Neville _meragukan kewarasannya sendiri_. Untuk Neville itu pasti terasa seperti seketika dipindahkan ke suatu alam semesta yang berbeda. Dalam cara yang sama yang semua orang rasakan ketika mereka melihat Snape meminta maaf. Itu adalah _kekuatan sejati dari keisengan_.

_Apakah kalian bersamaku?_ Sorak Harry Potter, dan Lee Jordan sudah mengatakan tidak.

"Kami _ikut_," kata Fred, atau mungkin George, karena tidak ada keraguan kalau Godric Gryffindor pasti akan mengatakan ya.

Lee Jordan memberikan senyuman penyesalan, dan berdiri, dan meninggalkan koridor yang sepi dan Disunyikan tempat di mana keempat anggota Order of Chaos bertemu dan duduk di dalam lingkaran konspiratif.

Ketiga anggota Order of Chaos langsung masuk ke inti masalah.

(Itu tidaklah sesedih _itu_. Fred dan George akan masih bekerja dengan Lee di keisengan laba-laba raksasa, sama seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya baru-baru ini menyebutnya Order of Chaos untuk merekrut Harry Potter, setelah Ron memberi tahu mereka tentang Harry yang berlaku aneh dan jahat, dan Fred dan George memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Harry dengan menunjukkannya kebaikan dan persahabatan sejati. Untungnya ini tak lagi dianggap perlu–walau mereka tidak _begitu_ yakin tentang itu … .)

"Jadi," kata salah satu dari si kembar, "tentang apa ini?"

"Rita Skeeter," kata Harry. "Apa kalian tahu siapa dia?"

Fred dan George mengangguk, mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang aku."

Itu bukan berita bagus.

"Bisa kalian tebak apa yang aku ingin kalian lakukan?"

Fred dan George melihat satu sama lain, sedikit bingung. "Kau ingin kami menyelipkannya beberapa dari permen kami yang lebih menarik?"

"Tidak," kata Harry. "Tidak, tidak, _tidak!_ Itu adalah pemikiran laba-laba-raksasa! Ayolah, apa yang akan _kalian _lakukan jika kalian mendengar Rita Skeeter mencari rumor tentang _kalian?_"

Itu membuatnya sangat jelas.

Seringai-seringai mulai muncul di wajah Fred dan George.

"Memulai rumor tentang diri kita sendiri," mereka menjawab.

"_Tepat_," kata Harry, tersenyum lebar. "Tapi ini tak bisa hanya rumor _sembarangan_. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang untuk tak pernah mempercayai apa yang surat kabar katakan tentang Harry Potter, lebih dari yang Muggle percaya apa yang surat kabar katakan tentang Elvis. Awalnya aku hanya memikirkan tentang membanjiri Rita Skeeter dengan sebegitu banyak rumor hingga dia tak tahu yang mana yang akan dipercaya, tapi kemudian dia hanya akan melakukan cherry-pick atas yang terdengar masuk akal dan buruk. Jadi apa yang aku ingin kalian lakukan adalah membuat suatu cerita palsu tentangku, dan buat Rita Skeeter entah bagaimana mempercayainya. Tapi itu harus adalah sesuatu yang, setelahnya, semua orang akan _tahu_ kalau itu hanya cerita bualan. Kita ingin memperbodoh Rita Skeeter dan editornya, dan _setelahnya_ memiliki bukti yang muncul bahwa itu adalah suatu kebohongan. Dan tentu saja–dengan hal-hal tadi sebagai persyaratannya–ceritanya harus _sebegitu tak masuk akal_ yang mungkin dikarang, dan masih bisa naik cetak. Apa kalian paham apa yang aku ingin kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak juga … ." kata Fred dan George perlahan. "Kau ingin kami _menciptakan_ ceritanya?"

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan _semuanya_," kata Harry Potter. "Aku bisa dibilang sedang sibuk sekarang, tambah lagi aku ingin bisa mengatakan dengan jujur kalau aku tak tahu apa yang akan datang. Buat aku terkejut."

Untuk sesaat ada seringai yang teramat jahat di wajah Fred dan George.

Kemudian mereka berubah serius. "Tapi Harry, kami tak begitu tahu bagaimana melakukan hal seperti itu–"

"Kalau begitu segeralah cari tahu," kata Harry. "Aku percaya pada kalian. Bukan kepercayaan _total_, tapi jika kalian _tak_ bisa melakukannya, _beri tahu_ aku, dan aku akan mencoba orang yang lain, atau melakukannya sendiri. Jika kalian memiliki gagasan yang sangat bagus–untuk cerita tak masuk akalnya, dan bagaimana meyakinkan Rita Skeeter dan editornya untuk mencetaknya–kemudian kalian bisa langsung melaksanakannya. Tapi jangan hanya sesuatu yang setengah-setengah. Jika kalian tak bisa membuat sesuatu yang _keren_, bilang saja."

Fred dan George saling memberi pandangan khawatir.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa pun," kata George.

"Aku juga tidak," kata Fred. "Maaf."

Harry menatap mereka.

Dan kemudian Harry mulai menjelaskan bagaimana cara untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Sudah diketahui kalau membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari dua detik, kata Harry.

Kalian _jangan pernah_ menyebut pertanyaan _apa pun_ mustahil, kata Harry, sampai kalian mengambil jam nyata dan memikirkannya selama lima menit, menurut gerakan jarum menit. Bukan menit metafora, lima menit menurut jam fisik.

Dan _lebih jauh_, kata Harry, suaranya empatik dan tangan kanan memukul keras di lantai, kalian _tidak _memulai langsung mencari solusinya.

Harry kemudian meluncur ke dalam penjelasan tentang suatu tes yang dilakukan oleh seseorang bernama Norman Maier, yang merupakan seseorang yang disebut psikolog organisasional, dan yang menanyakan dua kelompok pemecah masalah berbeda untuk memecahkan suatu masalah.

Masalahnya, kata Harry, melibatkan tiga pegawai yang melakukan tiga pekerjaan. Pegawai junior ingin hanya melakukan pekerjaan yang termudah. Pegawai senior ingin merotasi di antara berbagai pekerjaan, untuk menghindari kebosanan. Seorang ahli efisiensi sudah merekomendasikan untuk memberikan si junior pekerjaan termudah dan si senior pekerjaan tersulit, yang akan 20% lebih produktif.

_Satu_ kelompok pemecah masalah diberi instruksi "Jangan memberikan solusi sampai masalahnya didiskusikan setuntas mungkin tanpa menyarankan apa pun."

Kelompok pemecah masalah lain tidak diberi instruksi apa pun. Dan orang-orang itu melakukan hal yang alami, dan berreaksi pada adanya masalah dengan menawarkan solusi-solusi. Dan orang-orang mulai terikat pada solusi-solusi itu, dan mulai bertengkar tentang mereka, dan memperdebatkan tentang kepentingan relatif antara kebebasan versus efisiensi dan sebagainya.

Kelompok pemecah masalah pertama, kelompok yang diberi instruksi untuk _mendiskusikan_ masalahnya terlebih dulu dan _kemudian_ memecahkannya, akan lebih mungkin untuk menemukan solusinya untuk membiarkan si pegawai junior terus dengan pekerjaan termudah dan merotasi kedua orang lain di antara dua pekerjaan lainnya, yang menurut data si ahli mengatakan akan jadi 19% peningkatan.

Memulai dengan mencari solusi adalah membawa masalah _benar-benar tak sesuai urutan_. Seperti memulai makan dengan makanan penutup, hanya _jelek_.

(Harry juga mengutip seseorang bernama Robyn Dawes yang mengatakan bahwa semakin sulit suatu masalah, semakin mungkin orang-orang mencoba memecahkannya secepatnya.)

Jadi Harry akan meninggalkan masalah ini pada Fred dan George, dan mereka akan mendiskusikan seluruh aspeknya dan melakukan brainstorm atas apa pun yang mereka pikir mungkin sedikit saja relevan. Dan mereka tidak boleh mencoba menciptakan suatu solusi nyata sampai mereka selesai melakukan itu, kecuali tentu saja mereka _memang_ tanpa sengaja memikirkan sesuatu yang keren, yang dalam hal itu mereka bisa menulisnya untuk nanti dan kemudian kembali berpikir. Dan dia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun dari mereka tentang yang mereka sebut _tak bisa memikirkan apa pun _untuk paling tidak seminggu. Beberapa orang menghabiskan _berdekade_ mencoba untuk memikirkan suatu hal.

"Ada pertanyaan?" kata Harry.

Fred dan George saling bertukar pandang.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa pun."

"Aku juga tidak."

Harry terbatuk dengan lembut. "Kalian tidak menanyakan tentang anggaran belanja kalian."

_Anggaran belanja?_ pikir mereka.

"Aku bisa saja memberi tahu kalian jumlahnya," kata Harry. "Tapi aku pikir _ini_ akan lebih _inspiratif_."

Tangan Harry masuk ke dalam jubahnya, dan mengeluarkan–

Fred dan George hampir terjatuh, meskipun mereka sedang duduk.

"Jangan membelanjakannya hanya untuk membelanjakannya," kata Harry. Di lantai batu di depan mereka berkilauan sejumlah uang yang benar-benar luar biasa banyak. "Belanjakan hanya jika kekerenan memerlukan; dan apa yang kekerenan memang perlukan, jangan ragu-ragu untuk membelanjakan. Jika ada yang tersisa, kembalikan saja setelahnya, aku mempercayai kalian. Oh, dan kalian memperoleh sepuluh persen dari itu, tak peduli seberapa banyak yang akhirnya kalian belanjakan–"

"Kami _tidak bisa!_" sembur salah satu dari si kembar. "Kami tak menerima uang untuk hal semacam itu!"

(Si kembar tak pernah mengambil uang untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal. Tak diketahui oleh Ambrosius Flume, mereka menjual seluruh barang dagangannya dengan nol persen markup. Fred dan George ingin bisa mengaku–di bawah pengaruh Veritaserum kalau perlu–bahwa mereka bukanlah kriminal yang mengeruk keuntungan, hanya menyediakan layanan publik.)

Harry mengerutkan dahi pada mereka. "Tapi aku meminta kalian untuk melakukan pekerjaan nyata di sini. Seorang dewasa akan memperoleh bayaran untuk melakukan hal semacam ini, dan itu akan _tetap_ dihitung sebagai bantuan untuk seorang teman. Kalian tak bisa hanya menyewa orang untuk hal semacam ini."

Fred dan George menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. "Aku hanya akan membelikan kalian hadiah Natal mahal, dan jika kalian mencoba mengembalikannya padaku aku akan membakarnya. Sekarang kalian tak _tahu_ seberapa banyak yang akan kubelanjakan untuk kalian, kecuali, jelasnya, bahwa itu akan jadi lebih dari jika kalian mengambil bagian uang kalian. Dan aku akan _tetap _membelikan kalian hadiah itu, jadi pikirkan tentang _itu _sebelum kalian memberitahuku _kalian tak bisa memikirkan apa pun yang keren._"

Harry berdiri, tersenyum, dan berbalik sementara Fred dan George masih ternganga dalam keterkejutan. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah, dan kemudian berputar balik.

"Oh, satu hal lagi," kata Harry. "Jangan libatkan Profesor Quirrell dari apa pun yang kalian lakukan. Dia tidak suka publisitas. Aku tahu akan lebih mudah untuk membuat orang-orang mempercayai hal-hal aneh tentang sang Profesor Pertahanan daripada orang lain, dan aku minta maaf harus menghalangi jalur kalian seperti itu, tapi tolong, jangan libatkan Profesor Quirrell."

Dan Harry berbalik lagi dan mengambil beberapa langkah lagi–

Melihat ke belakang untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan berkata, perlahan, "Terima kasih."

Dan pergi.

Ada jeda panjang setelah dia pergi.

"Jadi," kata salah satu.

"Jadi," kata yang lain.

"Sang Profesor Pertahanan tidak suka publisitas, ya."

"Harry tak mengenal kita dengan baik, ya."

"Tidak, dia jelas tidak."

"Tapi kita tak akan memakai uangnya untuk itu, tentu saja."

"Tentu saja tidak, itu tak akan benar. Kita akan melakukan si Profesor Pertahanan dengan terpisah."

"Kita akan menyuruh beberapa Gryffindor menulis ke Skeeter, dan mengatakan …"

"… lengan jubahnya terangkat satu kali di kelas Pertahanan, dan mereka melihat Tanda Kegelapannya …"

"… dan dia mungkin mengajari Harry Potter beragam hal-hal mengerikan …"

"… dan dia adalah Profesor Pertahanan yang terburuk yang siapapun pernah ingat di Hogwarts, dia tak hanya _gagal_ mengajari kita, dia tak pernah benar dalam segala hal, kebalikan total dari apa yang seharusnya …"

"… seperti ketika dia mengatakan kalau kamu hanya bisa melemparkan Kutukan Pembunuh memakai cinta, yang membuatnya sedikit banyak tak berguna."

"Aku suka yang itu."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku bertaruh si Profesor Pertahanan menyukainya juga."

"Dia memang memiliki rasa humor. Dia tak akan memanggil kita seperti yang dia lakukan jika dia tak memiliki rasa humor."

"Tapi apakah kita akan mampu melakukan pekerjaan Harry?"

"Harry mengatakan untuk mendiskusikannya sebelum mencoba memecahkannya, jadi mari lakukan."

Si kembar Weasley memutuskan kalau George akan menjadi yang entusias sementara Fred ragu.

"Itu semua terlihat semacam kontradiksi," kata Fred. "Dia ingin itu jadi seluar biasa mungkin hingga semua orang menertawakan Skeeter dan mengetahui kalau itu salah, dan dia ingin Skeeter mempercayainya. Kita tak bisa melakukan keduanya di waktu bersamaan."

"Kita harus memalsukan suatu bukti untuk meyakinkan Skeeter," kata George.

"Apakah itu suatu solusi?" kata Fred.

Mereka mempertimbangkan ini.

"Mungkin," kata George, "tapi aku tak berpikir kalau kita harus seketat _itu_ tentangnya, benar?"

Si kembar mengangkat bahu tanpa harap.

"Jadi kemudian bukti palsunya harus cukup baik untuk meyakinkan Skeeter," kata Fred. "Bisakah kita benar-benar melakukan itu sendiri?"

"Kita tak harus melakukannya sendiri," kata George, dan menunjuk ke tumpukan uang. "Kita bisa menyewa orang lain untuk membantu kita."

Si kembar memperoleh pandangan merenung pada wajah mereka.

"Itu akan menghabiskan anggaran belanja Harry cukup cepat," kata Fred. "Ini adalah uang yang banyak bagi kita, tapi ini bukanlah uang yang banyak bagi seseorang seperti Flume."

"Mungkin orang akan memberikan diskon jika mereka tahu kalau ini untuk Harry," kata George. "Tapi yang lebih penting dari semuanya, apa pun yang kita lakukan, itu haruslah sesuatu yang _tak mungkin_."

Fred berkedip. "Apa maksudmu, _tak mungkin?_"

"Sebegitu tak mungkin hingga kita tak akan kena masalah, karena tak ada yang percaya kita bisa melakukannya. Sebegitu tak mungkin hingga bahkan Harry mulai bertanya-tanya. Itu haruslah sesuatu yang surreal, itu haruslah membuat orang mempertanyakan kewarasan mereka sendiri, itu haruslah sesuatu yang … _lebih baik dari Harry_."

Mata Fred melebar dalam ketakjuban. Ini terjadi sesekali, di antara mereka, tapi tak sering. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Itu adalah keisengan. Itu _semua_ adalah keisengan. Pie adalah keisengan. Remembrall adalah keisengan. Kucing Kevin Entwhistle adalah keisengan. _Kitalah_ pelaku keisengan terbaik di Hogwarts, apakah kita akan berguling dan menyerah tanpa pertarungan?"

"Dia adalah Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup," kata Fred.

"Dan _kita adalah_ si kembar Weasley! Dia _menantang_ kita. Dia berkata kalau kita bisa melakukan yang dia lakukan. Tapi aku bertaruh dia tak berpikir kalau kita akan pernah bisa sebagus _dia_."

"Dia benar," kata Fred, merasa cukup gugup. Si kembar Weasley memang _sesekali_ tak sepaham bahkan ketika mereka memiliki informasi yang sama, tapi tiap kali mereka melakukannya tak terasa alami, seolah paling tidak salah seorang dari mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu yang salah. "Ini adalah _Harry Potter_ yang kita bicarakan. Dia bisa melakukan yang tak mungkin. Kita tidak."

"Ya kita bisa," kata George. "Dan kita harus jadi _lebih_ tak mungkin dari dia."

"Tapi–" kata Fred.

"Itu adalah yang akan dilakukan Godric Gryffindor," kata George.

Itulah yang menyelesaikan, dan si kembar tersentak kembali ke dalam … apa pun yang normal bagi mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu–"

"–mari kita pikirkan."


	26. Menyadari Kebingungan

Yakka foob mog. Grug pubbawup zink wattoom gazork. Chumble spuzz J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Jam kantor Profesor Quirrell adalah dari 11:40 sampai 11:55 AM pada hari Kamis. Itu adalah untuk semua muridnya di seluruh tahun. Akan membutuhkan satu poin Quirrell hanya untuk mengetuk pintu, dan jika dia pikir alasanmu tak layak memperoleh waktunya, kau akan kehilangan lima puluh lagi.

Harry mengetuk pintu.

Ada jeda. Kemudian suara menggigit berkata, "Aku pikir kau sekalian saja masuk, Tn. Potter."

Dan sebelum Harry bisa menyentuh kenop pintunya, pintu itu terbanting membuka, memukul dinding dengan gemeretak tajam yang terdengar seperti sesuatu mungkin sudah rusak di kayunya, atau batunya, atau keduanya.

Profesor Quirrell bersandar di kursinya dan membaca satu buku yang terlihat tua mencurigakan, dibungkus dalam kulit biru malam dengan rune perak di punggungnya. Matanya tak bergerak dari halaman-halamannya. "Aku tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik, Tn. Potter. Dan ketika aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik, aku bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk didekati. Untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, lakukan urusanmu secepatnya dan pergi."

Suatu kebekuan dingin meresap dari ruangan, seolah itu berisi sesuatu yang memancarkan kegelapan sama seperti lampu memancarkan cahaya, dan yang tidak disamarkan sepenuhnya.

Harry sedikit gentar. _Tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik_ sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkannya. Apa yang bisa mengganggu Profesor Quirrell sebegitu jauh … ?

Yah, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan teman ketika mereka sedang gundah. Harry dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu–"

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell, masih tak mengangkat pandangannya dari buku.

"Maksudku, jika kau tadi berhadapan dengan para idiot dan ingin seseorang yang waras untuk diajak bicara … ."

Ada jeda yang mengejutkannya cukup lama.

Profesor Quirrell membanting bukunya tertutup dan itu menghilang dengan suara bisikan kecil. Dia mengangkat pandangannya, kemudian, dan Harry tersentak.

"Aku pikir percakapan cerdas akan menyenangkan untuk_ku_ di titik ini," kata Profesor Quirrell dalam nada menggigit yang sama yang sudah mengundang Harry untuk masuk. "_Kau_ mungkin tak akan menemukannya seperti itu, kuperingatkan."

Harry menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aku janji aku tak keberatan jika kau marah padaku. Apa yang terjadi?"

Dingin di dalam ruangan terasa makin dalam. "Seorang Gryffindor tahun keenam melemparkan suatu kutukan pada salah satu muridku yang lebih menjanjikan, seorang Slytherin tahun keenam."

Harry menelan. "Kutukan … macam apa?"

Dan amarah di wajah Profesor Quirrell tak lagi terbendung. "Kenapa susah-susah menanyakan suatu pertanyaan tak penting seperti itu, Tn. Potter? Teman kita si Gryffindor tahun keenam tak berpikir kalau itu penting!"

"Apa kau _serius?_" kata Harry sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang jelek tanpa ada alasan. _Ya aku serius, kau tolol!_ Dia tidak tahu. Dia _benar-benar tak tahu_. Aku tak mempercayainya sampai para Auror memastikannya di bawah Veritaserum. Dia ada di _tahun keenam di Hogwarts_ dan dia melemparkan kutukan Kegelapan tingkat tinggi _tanpa mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya_."

"Kau tidak mengatakan," kata Harry, "bahwa dia _salah_ tentang apa yang hasilnya, bahwa dia entah bagaimana membaca deskripsi mantra yang salah–"

"Yang dia tahu hanyalah kalau itu diperuntukkan untuk ditujukan pada musuh. Dia _tahu_ kalau hanya itu yang dia tahu."

Dan itu sudah cukup untuk melemparkan mantra. "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana sesuatu dengan otak sekecil itu bisa berjalan tegak."

"Benar, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell.

Ada satu jeda. Profesor Quirrell menyandarkan diri ke depan dan mengambil tempat tinta perak dari mejanya, memutarnya di tangan, menatapnya seolah bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia akan menyiksa tempat tinta itu sampai mati.

"Apakah si Slytherin tahun keenam terluka parah?" kata Harry.

"Ya."

"Apakah Gryffindor tahun keenam dibesarkan oleh Muggle?"

"_Ya_."

"Apakah Dumbledore menolak mengeluarkannya karena si bocah malang tidak tahu?"

Tangan Profesor Quirrell memutih pada tempat tinta. "_Apakah kau memiliki maksud, Tn. Potter, atau apakah kau hanya menyatakan hal yang sudah jelas?_"

"Profesor Quirrell," kata Harry muram, "seluruh murid di Hogwarts yang dibesarkan Muggle perlu suatu pelajaran keamanan yang mana mereka diberi tahu hal-hal yang sebegitu jelas yang tak ada kelahiran penyihir pernah berpikir untuk singgung. Jangan melemparkan mantra-mantra jika kau tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang berbahaya jangan memberi tahu seluruh dunia tentangnya, jangan meramu ramuan tingkat tinggi tanpa pengawasan di dalam kamar mandi, alasan kenapa ada hukum sihir di bawah umur, seluruh dasar-dasarnya."

"Untuk apa?" kata Profesor Quirrell. "Biarkan para bodoh mati sebelum mereka berkembang biak."

"Jika kau tak keberatan kehilangan beberapa Slytherin tahun keenam bersama mereka."

Tempat tintanya terbakar di tangan Profesor Quirrell dan membara dengan pelan yang mengerikan, api hitam-oranye mengerikan mencabik metalnya dan sepertinya memangsa serpihan-serpihan kecilnya, peraknya berpilin saat dia meleleh, seolah dia berusaha dan gagal melarikan diri. Ada suatu suara melengking, seolah metalnya menjerit.

"Aku pikir kamu memang benar," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan senyuman tanpa daya. "Aku akan merancang suatu pelajaran untuk meyakinkan bahwa para Muggleborn yang terlalu bodoh untuk hidup tak membawa siapapun yang berharga bersama mereka saat mereka pergi."

Tempat tintanya terus menjerit dan terbakar di tangan Profesor Quirrell, tetesan kecil metal, masih terbakar, sekarang menetes ke meja, seolah tempat tinta itu menangis.

"Kau tidak melarikan diri," Profesor Quirrell memperhatikan.

Harry membuka mulutnya–

"Jika kau akan mengatakan kalau kau tidak takut terhadapku," kata Profesor Quirrell, "_jangan_."

"Kau adalah orang paling menakutkan yang aku tahu," kata Harry, "dan satu dari alasan-alasan teratas untuk itu adalah pengendalianmu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan mendengar kalau kau akan melukai seseorang yang kau tak membuat keputusan dengan sadar untuk lukai."

Api di tangan Profesor Quirrell berkedip memudar, dan dia dengan hati-hati meletakkan tempat tinta yang hancur di mejanya. "Kau mengatakan hal-hal terbagus, Tn. Potter. Apakah kau menerima pelajaran dalam menyanjung? Dari, mungkin, Tn. Malfoy?"

Harry menjaga ekspresinya kosong, dan menyadari satu detik terlambat kalau itu sama saja dengan pengakuan bertanda tangan. Profesor Quirrell tidak peduli seperti apa ekspresimu, dia peduli keadaan pikiran apa yang membuatnya mungkin.

"Aku paham," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tn. Malfoy adalah teman yang berguna untuk dimiliki, Tn. Potter, dan ada banyak yang bisa dia ajari, tetapi aku harap kau tidak membuat kesalahan untuk mempercayakannya dengan terlalu banyak rahasia."

"Dia tak tahu hal apa pun yang aku takut diketahui," kata Harry.

"Bagus," kata Profesor Quirrell, tersenyum sedikit. "Jadi apa urusan awalmu di sini?"

"Aku pikir aku sudah selesai dengan latihan-latihan pendahuluan dalam Occlumency dan siap untuk tutor."

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk. "Aku akan membimbingmu ke Gringotts hari Minggu ini." Dia berhenti, melihat Harry, dan tersenyum. "Dan kita mungkin bahkan membuatnya sebagai tamasya kecil, kalau kau mau. Aku baru saja memiliki gagasan bagus."

Harry mengangguk, tersenyum balik.

Saat Harry meninggalkan kantor, dia mendengar Profesor Quirrell bersenandung satu lagu kecil.

Harry lega dia bisa menghiburnya.

* * *

Hari Minggu itu sepertinya ada sejumlah besar orang berbisik-bisik di lorong, paling tidak ketika Harry Potter berjalan melewati mereka.

Dan banyak jari-jari yang menunjuk.

Dan banyak cekikikan anak perempuan.

Itu dimulai saat sarapan, ketika seseorang menanyakan Harry apakah dia sudah mendengar beritanya, dan Harry dengan cepat memotong dan berkata kalau beritanya ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter maka dia tidak ingin _mendengar _tentangnya, dia ingin membacanya di surat kabar sendiri.

Itu kemudian berkembang bahwa tak banyak murid di Hogwarts memperoleh salinan _Daily Prophet_, dan bahwa salinan-salinan yang belum dibeli dari pemiliknya sudah dipinjamkan dalam suatu urutan yang rumit dan tak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa yang memegangnya saat ini … .

Jadi Harry menggunakan Mantra Sunyi dan pergi memakan sarapannya, mempercayakan teman duduknya untuk menyingkirkan banyak, banyak penanya, dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengabaikan ketidakpercayaan, gelak tawa, senyum ucapan selamat, pandangan penuh belas kasihan, tatapan ketakutan, piring-piring yang berjatuhan saat orang-orang baru datang untuk sarapan dan mendengar beritanya.

Harry merasa _cukup _penasaran, tapi itu tak_ benar-benar_ cukup untuk merusak seni mendengarnya dari tangan kedua.

Dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya di dalam keamanan kopornya untuk beberapa jam ke depan, setelah memberi tahu teman sekamarnya untuk memanggilnya jika seseorang menemukan satu surat kabar aslinya.

Harry masih mengabaikannya di 10 AM, ketika dia meninggalkan Hogwarts dalam satu kereta dengan Profesor Quirrell, yang ada di kanan depan, dan saat ini sedang tersungkur dalam mode-zombie. Harry duduk diagonal darinya, sejauh yang keretanya bisa sediakan, di kiri belakang. Bahkan dalam keadaan itu, Harry merasakan suatu perasaan malapetaka saat keretanya berderak melewati jalan kecil melewati satu bagian dari hutan tak-terlarang. Itu membuatnya sukar untuk membaca, khususnya karena bahan bacaannya sukar, dan Harry seketika berharap kalau dia sedang membaca salah satu dari buku-buku fiksi ilmiah masa kecilnya–

"Kita sudah di luar penghalangnya, Tn. Potter," kata suara Profesor Quirrell dari depan. "Saatnya pergi."

Profesor Quirrell dengan hati-hati turun dari kereta, menyiapkan diri saat dia melangkah turun. Harry, di sisinya sendiri, melompat turun.

Harry benar-benar bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke sana ketika Profesor Quirrell berkata "Tangkap!" dan melemparkan satu Knut perunggu padanya, dan Harry menangkapnya tanpa berpikir.

Suatu kait raksasa tak terlihat menangkap perut Harry dan menariknya ke belakang, keras, hanya saja tanpa rasa percepatan apa pun, dan seketika kemudian Harry berdiri di tengah-tengah Diagon Alley.

(_Maaf, apa?_ kata otaknya.)

(_Kita baru saja diteleportasi, _Harry menjelaskan.)

(_Itu biasanya tak terjadi dalam lingkungan nenek moyang_, otak Harry mengeluh, dan membuatnya disorientasi.)

Harry tertegun saat kakinya menyesuaikan dengan bata di jalan bukannya tanah di koridor hutan yang baru saja mereka jalani. Dia menegakkan diri, masih pusing, dengan kesibukan para penyihir terlihat seolah sedikit bergoyang, dan teriakan penjaga toko yang sepertinya bergerak dalam pendengarannya, saat otaknya mencoba menempatkan satu dunia untuk diletakkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada semacam suara ledakan dan udara tersedot dari beberapa langkah di belakang Harry, dan ketika Harry berbalik untuk melihat Profesor Quirrell ada di sana.

"Apakah kau keberatan–"kata Harry, di saat yang sama saat Profesor Quirrell berkata, "Aku takut aku–"

Harry berhenti, Profesor Quirrell tidak.

"–perlu pergi dan menyiapkan pelaksanaan suatu hal, Tn. Potter. Dan seperti yang sudah dijelaskan dengan tuntas kepadaku kalau aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas apa pun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan–"

"Penjual koran," kata Harry.

"Maaf?"

"Atau di mana saja aku bisa membeli satu salinan _Daily Prophet_. Tinggalkan aku di sana dan aku akan bahagia."

Tak lama setelahnya, Harry sudah diantar ke suatu toko buku, ditemani beberapa ancaman ambigu yang diucapkan perlahan. Dan si penjaga toko yang memperoleh ancaman yang _tak begitu_ ambigu, dilihat dari caranya merinding, dan bagaimana matanya terus tersentak antara Harry dan pintu masuk.

Jika toko bukunya berbakar, Harry akan terus diam di tengah-tengah api sampai Profesor Quirrell kembali.

Sementara itu–

Harry melihat ke sekeliling dengan cepat.

Toko bukunya terllihat cukup kecil dan bobrok, dengan hanya empat baris lemari buku yang terlihat, dan rak terdekat mata Harry seolah melompat kepada buku yang disampul tipis, murahan dengan judul-judul yang suram seperti _Pembantaian Albania di Abad Kelima Belas_.

Hal yang pertama lebih dulu. Harry melangkah ke kasir.

"Maafkan aku," kata Harry, "Satu _Daily Prophet_, tolong."

"Lima Sickle," kata si penjaga toko. "Maaf, nak, aku hanya punya tiga lagi."

Lima Sickle terjatuh ke kasir. Harry memiliki perasaan kalau dia bisa menawar beberapa poin lagi, tapi pada titik ini dia tak benar-benar peduli.

Mata si penjaga toko melebar dan dia sepertinya mulai benar-benar memperhatikan Harry untuk yang pertama kali. "_Kau!_"

"_Aku!_"

"Apakah itu _benar?_ Apakah kau _benar-benar_–"

"_Diam!_ Maaf, aku sudah menunggu _seharian_ untuk membaca ini dalam surat kabar aslinya dan bukannya mendengar tentangnya dari tangan kedua, jadi tolong _berikan itu_, bagaimana?"

Si penjaga toko menatap Harry untuk sesaat, kemudian tanpa kata mengambil ke bawah kasir dan mengulurkan satu salinan terlipat dari _Daily Prophet_.

Judulnya berkata:

_HARRY POTTER  
DIAM-DIAM DIJODOHKAN  
DENGAN GINEVRA WEASLEY_

Harry menatap.

Dia mengangkat surat kabar itu dari kasir, dengan lembut, khidmat, seolah dia sedang menangani karya seni asli milik Escher, membukanya untuk membaca …

… tentang bukti yang meyakinkan Rita Skeeter.

… dan beberapa detail menarik yang lebih jauh.

… dan masih lebih banyak bukti.

Fred dan George sudah mendiskusikannya dengan adik mereka, tentunya? Ya, tentu saja mereka sudah melakukannya. Ada satu gambar Ginevra Weasley mendesah penuh kerinduan karena sesuatu yang Harry perhatikan, setelah melihat lebih dekat, adalah suatu foto dirinya. Itu haruslah sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Tapi _bagaimana _bisa … ?

Harry duduk di suatu kursi lipat murah, membaca ulang surat kabar itu untuk yang keempat kalinya, ketika pintunya berbisik perlahan dan Profesor Quirrell kembali lagi ke toko.

"Permintaan maafku untuk–_apa_ dalam nama Merlin yang sedang kau baca?"

"Sepertinya," kata Harry, dengan kekaguman dalam suaranya, "bahwa seorang Tn. Arthur Weasley pernah ditempatkan di bawah Kutukan Imperius oleh seorang Pelahap Maut yang dibunuh oleh ayahku, dengan demikian menciptakan suatu hutang pada Keluarga Potter, yang olehnya ayahku meminta untuk dilunasi dengan perjodohan dengan Ginevra Weasley. Apakah orang-orang sungguh melakukan hal-hal semacam itu di sekitar sini?"

"Bagaimana bisa Miss Skeeter _bisa_ sebegitu bodoh untuk mempercayai–"

Dan suara Profesor Quirrell terpotong.

Harry membaca surat kabar itu dengan memegangnya secara vertikal dan tak terlipat, yang artinya bahwa Profesor Quirrell, dari tempatnya berdiri bisa melihat tulisan di bawah judulnya.

Pandangan terkejut pada wajah Profesor Quirrell adalah suatu karya seni yang nyaris setara dengan surat kabar itu sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Harry dengan riang, "semuanya itu bualan."

Dari tempat lain di toko, dia mendengar penjaga toko terkesiap. Ada suara tumpukan buku yang terjatuh.

"Tn. Potter …" Profesor Quirrell berkata perlahan, "apakah kau _yakin_ tentang itu?"

"Cukup yakin. Ayo kita berangkat?"

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk, terlihat cukup tak memperhatikan, dan Harry melipat lagi surat kabar itu, dan mengikutinya keluar pintu.

Untuk suatu alasan Harry sepertinya tak bisa mendengar suara apa pun dari jalan sekarang.

Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian untuk tiga puluh detik sebelum Profesor Quirrell berbicara. "Miss Skeeter melihat laporan rapat dari sesi terbatas Wizengamot."

"Ya."

"_Laporan rapat Wizengamot asli_."

"Ya."

"_Aku_ akan memperoleh kesulitan melakukan itu."

"Benarkah?" kata Harry. "Karena jika dugaanku benar, ini dilakukan oleh murid Hogwarts."

"Itu melebihi mustahil," kata Profesor Quirrell datar. "Tn. Potter … aku menyesal harus mengatakan bahwa gadis muda itu berharap untuk menikahimu."

"Tapi _itu _tak mungkin," kata Harry. "Untuk mengutip Douglas Adams, yang mustahil sering memiliki semacam integritas yang tak dimiliki oleh yang sekadar tak mungkin."

"Aku bisa lihat maksudmu," kata Profesor Quirrell perlahan. "Tapi … tidak, Tn. Potter. Itu mungkin saja mustahil, tapi aku bisa _bayangkan_ melakukan perubahan atas laporan rapat Wizengamot. Adalah _tak terbayangkan_ bahwa sang Grand Manager dari Gringgotts bisa membubuhkan segel dari kantornya dalam menjadi saksi atas suatu kontrak pertunangan palsu, dan Miss Skeeter sendiri yang memastikan segel itu."

"Benar," kata Harry, "kau akan mengharapkan sang Grand Manager Gringotts untuk terlibat dengan sedemikian banyaknya uang yang berpindah tangan. Sepertinya Tn. Weasley benar-benar dalam hutang besar, dan dengan demikian meminta tambahan bayaran sebesar sepuluh ribu Galleon–"

"_Sepuluh ribu Galleon_ untuk seorang _Weasley?_ Kau bisa membeli anak gadis dari suatu keluarga Terhormat untuk itu!"

"Permisi," kata Harry. "Aku benar-benar harus bertanya pada titik ini, apakah orang-orang sungguh melakukan hal-hal semacam itu di sekitar sini–"

"Jarang," kata Profesor Quirrell, dengan kerutan dahi di wajahnya. "Dan tidak sama sekali, aku curiga, sejak sang Pangeran Kegelapan pergi. Aku kira bahwa menurut surat kabar itu, ayahmu langsung membayarnya?"

"Dia tak punya pilihan lain," kata Harry. "Tidak jika dia ingin memenuhi syarat dari ramalannya."

"_Berikan padaku_," kata Profesor Quirrell, dan surat kabarnya melompat dari tangan Harry sebegitu cepat hingga dia teriris.

Harry dengan otomatis menempatkan jarinya di mulutnya untuk disedot, merasa cukup terkejut, dan berbalik untuk memprotes Profesor Quirrell–

Profesor Quirrell berhenti di tengah jalan, dan matanya bergerak dengan cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan saat suatu daya tak terlihat memegang surat kabarnya tergantung di depannya.

Harry melihat, ternganga dengan kekaguman terbuka, saat surat kabarnya terbuka untuk memperlihatkan halaman dua dan tiga. Dan tak lama kemudian setelahnya, empat dan lima. Seolah-olah pria itu sudah membuang topeng manusianya.

Dan setelah waktu pendek yang ganjil, surat kabar itu melipat dirinya sendiri lagi. Profesor Quirrell mencabutnya dari udara dan melemparnya pada Harry, yang menangkapnya dalam gerak refleks; dan kemudian Profesor Quirrell mulai berjalan lagi, dan Harry otomatis tertatih mengikuti.

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell, "ramalan itu tak terdengar cukup benar untukku juga."

Harry mengangguk, masih tertegun.

"Para centaur bisa saja ada di bawah pengaruh _Imperius_," kata Profesor Quirrell, mengerutkan dahi, "_itu_ sepertinya bisa dimengerti. Apa yang bisa diciptakan oleh sihir, bisa dirusak oleh sihir, dan bukan suatu yang tak bisa dipikirkan bahwa Segel Agung Gringotts bisa sampai ke tangan yang lain. Unspeakable bisa merupakan suatu penyamaran dengan Polyjuice, demikian juga Bavarian seer. Dan dengan usaha yang _cukup_ adalah mungkin untuk merubah laporan rapat Wizengamot. Apakah kau memiliki gagasan bagaimana itu dilakukan?"

"Aku tak memiliki satu pun hipotesis yang masuk akal," kata Harry. "Aku memang tahu kalau itu dilakukan dengan total anggaran sebesar empat puluh Galleon."

Profesor Quirrell berhenti dan berputar menghadap Harry. Ekspresinya sekarang benar-benar tak percaya. "Empat puluh Galleon akan mampu membayar perusak-halangan yang kompeten untuk membuka satu jalan menuju satu rumah yang kau ingin curi! Empat puluh _ribu_ Galleon _mungkin_ akan membayar satu tim kriminal profesional terbesar di dunia untuk merubah laporan rapat Wizengamot!"

Harry mengangkat bahu tak berdaya. "Akan kuingat itu lain kali aku ingin menghemat tiga puluh sembilan ribu, sembilan ratus dan enam puluh Galleon dengan menemukan kontraktor yang tepat."

"Aku jarang mengatakan ini," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Aku terkesan."

"Demikian juga aku," kata Harry.

"Dan siapakah murid Hogwarts yang luar biasa ini?"

"Aku takut kalau aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

Entah bagaimana dalam keterkejutan Harry, Profesor Quirrell tak membuat keberatan apa pun tentang ini.

Mereka berjalan ke arah bangunan Gringotts, berpikir, karena mereka bukanlah jenis orang yang akan menyerah atas suatu masalah tanpa mempertimbangkannya untuk paling tidak lima menit.

"Aku punya perasaan," kata Harry akhirnya, "Bahwa kita mendekati masalah ini dari sudut yang salah. Ada satu kisah yang pernah kudengar tentang beberapa murid yang datang dan masuk ke kelas fisika, dan si guru menunjukkan pada mereka satu pelat metal besar di dekat satu api. Dia memerintahkan pada mereka untuk merasakan pelat metalnya, dan mereka merasakan bahwa metal yang lebih dekat dengan api terasa lebih dingin, dan metal yang lebih jauh terasa lebih hangat. Dan dia berkata, tulislah tebakan kalian untuk kenapa ini terjadi. Jadi beberapa murid menulis 'karena cara metal mengkonduksi panas', dan beberapa murid menulis 'karena angin bergerak', dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan 'ini sepertinya tak mungkin', dan jawaban yang sesungguhnya adalah sebelum para murid masuk ke dalam ruangan, si guru memutar pelatnya."

"Menarik," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Itu memang terdengar mirip. Apakah ada suatu moral?"

"Bahwa kekuatanmu sebagai seorang rasionalis adalah kemampuanmu untuk lebih bingung oleh fiksi daripada realitas," kata Harry. "Jika kau sama baiknya dalam menjelaskan hasil apa pun, kau memiliki nol pengetahuan. Para murid mengira mereka bisa menggunakan kata-kata seperti 'karena konduksi panas' untuk menjelaskan apa pun, bahkan suatu pelat metal yang lebih dingin di sisi yang lebih dekat dengan api. Jadi mereka tidak memperhatikan seberapa bingung mereka, dan itu artinya mereka tak bisa lebih bingung oleh kepalsuan daripada oleh kenyataan. Jika kau mengatakan padaku kalau para centaur ada di bawah pengaruh Kutukan _Imperius_, aku masih memiliki suatu perasaan kalau sesuatu tak cukup terasa benar. Aku perhatikan kalau aku masih bingung bahkan setelah mendengar penjelasanmu."

"Hm," kata Profesor Quirrell.

Mereka berjalan lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak pikir," kata Harry, "kalau adalah sesuatu yang mungkin untuk _benar-benar_ menukar orang-orang ke dalam alam semesta lain? Misal, ini bukanlah Rita Skeeter kita sendiri, atau mereka secara sementara mengirimnya ke suatu tempat lain?"

"Jika _itu_ memang mungkin," kata Profesor Quirrell, suaranya cukup kering, "apakah aku akan tetap _di sini?_"

Dan saat mereka hampir ke muka bangunan Gringotts yang besar putih, Profesor Quirrell berkata:

"Ah. Tentu _saja_. Aku mengerti sekarang. Biar aku tebak, si kembar Weasley?"

"_Apa?_" kata Harry, suaranya naik satu oktaf dalam nada. "_Bagaimana?_"

"Aku takut kalau aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

"… Itu _tidak_ adil."

"Aku pikir itu benar-benar adil," kata Profesor Quirrell, dan mereka masuk melalui pintu perunggu.

* * *

Waktunya adalah sesaat sebelum sore, dan Harry dan Profesor Quirrell duduk di kedua ujung meja lebar, panjang, datar, dalam suatu ruangan privat yang ditetapkan dengan kemewahan dengan bangku yang dibantali tuntas dan kursi-kursi sepanjang dinding, dan tirai lembut bergantung di mana saja.

Mereka akan menikmati makan siang di Mary's Place, yang Profesor Quirrell sudah berkata kalau diketahui olehnya bahwa ini adalah restoran terbaik di Diagon Alley, khususnya untuk–suaranya menurun penuh makna–_tujuan tertentu_.

Itu adalah restoran terbagus yang pernah Harry masuki, dan benar-benar membuat Harry termakan di dalam karena Profesor Quirrell mentraktir _dia_ seluruh makanan itu.

Bagian pertama misi, untuk menemukan instruktur Occlumency, sudah sukses. Profesor Quirrell, tersenyum jahat, sudah memberi tahu Griphook untuk merekomendasikan yang terbaik yang dia tahu, dan tak khawatir dengan pengeluarannya, karena Dumbledore yang membayar; dan si goblin tersenyum balik. Mungkin ada juga sejumlah senyuman pada bagian Harry.

Bagian kedua dari rencana adalah kegagalan total.

Harry tidak diizinkan untuk mengambil uang dari brankasnya tanpa Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore atau pejabat sekolah lain ada di sana, dan Profesor Quirrell tidak diberi kunci brankas. Orangtua Muggle Harry tidak bisa memberi otorisasi atasnya karena mereka adalah Muggle, dan Muggle memiliki kedudukan hukum setara anak kecil atau anak kucing: mereka itu imut, jadi jika kau menyiksa mereka di depan publik kau bisa ditahan, tapi mereka bukan _orang_. Beberapa pasal enggan sudah dibuat untuk mengenali orangtua Muggleborn sebagai manusia dalam arti yang terbatas, tapi orangtua tiri Harry tidak jatuh ke dalam kategori hukum itu.

Sepertinya Harry sudah efektif dianggap sebagai yatim piatu di mata dunia sihir. Dengan demikian, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, atau yang dia tunjuk _di dalam_ sistem sekolah, adalah wali Harry sampai dia lulus. Harry _boleh _bernapas tanpa izin dari Dumbledore, tapi hanya selama sang Kepala Sekolah tidak secara spesifik melarangnya.

Harry kemudian menanyakan apakah dia bisa _menyuruh_ Griphook tentang bagaimana melakukan diversifikasi atas investasinya di luar tumpukan koin emas yang hanya duduk di brankasnya.

Griphook menatap kosong dan bertanya apa arti 'diversifikasi'.

Bank, sepertinya, tidak melakukan investasi. Bank menyimpan koin emasmu dalam brankas yang aman dengan biaya tahunan.

Dunia sihir tidak memiliki konsep tentang saham. Atau ekuitas. Atau perusahaan. Bisnis dijalankan oleh keluarga dari brankas pribadi mereka.

Pinjaman dilakukan oleh orang kaya, bukan bank. Walau Gringotts akan menyaksikan kontrak tersebut, dengan suatu biaya, dan memastikan penagihannya, untuk biaya yang lebih besar.

Orang kaya yang baik membiarkan teman mereka meminjam uang dan mengembalikannya kapan pun. Orang kaya yang _jahat_ akan memberikanmu _bunga_.

Tidak ada pasar sekunder di dalam pinjaman.

Orang kaya yang kejam akan memberikanmu tingkat suku bunga tahunan paling tidak sebesar 20%.

Harry berdiri, berbalik, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding.

Harry sudah menanyakan jika dia memerlukan izin Kepala Sekolah sebelum dia bisa memulai suatu bank.

Profesor Quirrell memotong pada titik ini, mengatakan kalau itu adalah waktunya makan siang, dan dengan cepat menggiring Harry yang menggerutu keluar dari pintu perunggu Gringotts, melalui Diagon Alley, dan menuju suatu restoran bagus bernama Mary's Place, di mana suatu ruangan sudah disiapkan untuk mereka. Pemiliknya terlihat terkejut saat melihat Profesor Quirrell ditemani oleh Harry Potter, tetapi membimbing mereka ke ruangannya tanpa keluhan.

Dan Profesor Quirrell dengan sengaja mengumumkan kalau dialah yang akan membayar semuanya, dan sepertinya cukup menikmati pandangan di wajah Harry.

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell pada pelayannya, "kami tidak memerlukan menu. Aku akan memesan menu spesial hari ini ditemani dengan sebotol Chianti, dan Tn. Potter akan memesan sup Diracawl untuk awalannya, diikuti dengan sepiring bola-bola Roopo, dan puding tetesan untuk penutupnya."

Pelayannya, mengenakan satu jubah yang masih terlihat berat dan formal sementara terlihat cukup pendek dari yang biasanya, menunduk dengan hormat dan pergi, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Profesor Quirrell mengayunkan satu tangan ke arah pintu, dan satu palang bergeser menutup. "Perhatikan palang di sisi dalam. Ruangan ini, Tn. Potter, dikenal sebagai Mary's Room. Ini ternyata tak bisa ditembus oleh segala macam penerawangan, dan yang kumaksud memang _semua_; Dumbledore sendiri tak akan mendeteksi apa pun yang terjadi di sini. Mary's Room digunakan oleh dua jenis orang. Jenis pertama adalah yang terlibat dalam kesenangan haram. Dan jenis kedua menjalani kehidupan yang menarik."

"_Benarkah_," kata Harry.

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk.

Bibir Harry terpisah dalam antisipasi. "Akan sia-sia untuk hanya duduk di sini dan menikmati makan siang, kalau begitu, tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang spesial."

Profesor Quirrell tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyentakkannya ke arah pintu. "Tentu saja," katanya, "orang-orang yang menjalani kehidupan yang menarik mengambil tindakan pencegahan yang lebih _tuntas_ dari mereka yang mencari senang. Aku baru saja menutup rapat ruangan ini. Tidak ada yang akan menyelinap masuk atau keluar ruangan ini–melalui celah di bawah pintu, contohnya. Dan …"

Profesor Quirrell kemudian mengucapkan tak kurang dari empat Mantra berbeda, yang tak satu pun Harry kenali.

"Bahkan itu tak _benar-benar_ cukup," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Jika kita sedang melakukan sesuatu yang memang sungguh penting, akan merupakan suatu keharusan untuk melakukan dua puluh tiga pemeriksaan selain itu. Jika, sebut saja, Rita Skeeter tahu atau menebak kalau kita akan datang ke sini, adalah suatu kemungkinan kalau dia ada di ruangan ini mengenakan Jubah Gaib yang sebenarnya. Atau dia bisa saja merupakan seorang Animagus dengan bentuk kecil, mungkin. Ada beragam tes untuk mencoret kemungkinan langka macam itu, tapi untuk melakukan seluruhnya akan melelahkan. Tetap saja, aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku lakukan saja, hanya supaya aku tak mengajarimu kebiasaan buruk?" Dan Profesor Quirrell mengetukkan satu jari di pipinya, terlihat tak memperhatikan.

"Tidak apa," kata Harry, "Aku mengerti, dan aku akan mengingatnya." Walau dia sedikit kecewa kalau mereka tak melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

"Baiklah," kata Profesor Quirrell. Dia bersandar di kursinya, tersenyum lebar. "Kau ditempa dengan cukup baik hari ini, Tn. Potter. Gagasan dasarnya adalah milikmu, aku yakin, bahkan jika kau mendelegasikan pelaksanaannya. Aku tidak berpikir kalau kita akan mendengar lebih banyak dari Rita Skeeter setelah ini. Lucius Malfoy tidak akan senang dengan kegagalannya. Jika dia pintar, dia akan lari dari negara ini saat dia sadar dia sudah dibodohi."

Suatu sensasi tenggelam mulai muncul di perut Harry. "Lucius ada di belakang Rita Skeeter … ?"

"Oh, kau tak menyadari itu?" kata Profesor Quirrell.

Harry tak memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Rita Skeeter setelahnya.

Sama sekali.

Tidak sedikit pun.

Tapi dia akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya, _tentu saja _dia akan dipecat, dia mungkin memiliki anak yang sedang ada di Hogwarts untuk yang Harry tahu, dan sekarang itu lebih buruk, jauh lebih buruk–

"Apakah Lucius akan membunuhnya?" kata Harry dalam suara yang nyaris terdengar. Di suatu tempat di kepalanya, si Topi Seleksi berteriak padanya.

Profesor Quirrell tersenyum kering. "Jika kau belum pernah berurusan dengan jurnalis sebelumnya, ambil dariku bahwa dunia menjadi sedikit lebih cerah tiap kali ada satu jurnalis mati."

Harry melompat dari kursinya dalam gerakan bergetar, dia harus menemukan Rita Skeeter dan memperingatkannya sebelum terlambat–

"_Duduk_," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan tajam. "_Tidak,_ Lucius tidak akan membunuhnya. Tapi Lucius membuat hidup jadi _teramat_ tak menyenangkan untuk mereka yang melayaninya dengan buruk. Miss Skeeter akan lari dan memulai lagi hidupnya dengan satu nama baru. _Duduk_, Tn. Potter; tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di titik ini, dan kau ada suatu pelajaran untuk dipelajari."

Harry duduk, perlahan. Ada pandangan kecewa, jengkel di wajah Profesor Quirrell yang lebih membuat Harry berhenti dibanding kata-katanya.

"Ada waktu-waktu," kata Profesor Quirrell, suaranya memotong, "ketika aku cemas bahwa pikiran Slytherin brilianmu memang sia-sia pada dirimu. Ulangi setelahku. Rita Skeeter adalah wanita yang keji, menjijikkan."

"Rita Skeeter adalah wanita yang keji, menjijikkan," kata Harry. Dia tak nyaman mengatakan itu, tapi sepertinya tak ada tindakan lain yang bisa dilakukan, tidak ada sama sekali.

"Rita Skeeter mencoba menghancurkan reputasiku, tetapi aku melaksanakan suatu rencana yang cerdas dan menghancurkan reputasi_nya_ lebih dulu."

"Rita Skeeter menantangku. Dia kalah dalam permainan, dan aku menang."

"Rita Skeeter adalah suatu halangan terhadap rencana masa depanku. Aku tak punya pilihan kecuali menghadapinya jika aku ingin semua rencana itu untuk berhasil."

"Rita Skeeter adalah musuhku."

"Aku tak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan apa pun dalam hidup jika aku tak rela mengalahkan musuh-musuhku."

"Aku sudah mengalahkan salah satu dari musuh-musuhku hari ini."

"Aku adalah anak baik."

"Aku layak menerima hadiah spesial."

"Ah," kata Profesor Quirrell, yang sudah mengenakan senyuman murah hati untuk beberapa kalimat terakhir, "aku lihat aku sudah berhasil menangkap perhatianmu."

Itu benar. Dan meski Harry merasa kalau dia digiring menuju sesuatu–tidak, itu bukan saja perasaan, dia _memang_ digiring–dia tak bisa menyangkal kalau mengatakan seluruh hal itu, dan melihat senyuman Profesor Quirrell, _memang_ membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Profesor Quirrell menjangkau ke dalam jubahnya, gerakan yang perlahan dan dengan sengaja terlihat signifikan, dan mengeluarkan ...

… sebuah _buku_.

Itu berbeda dari buku-buku yang Harry pernah lihat, ujung dan pinggirnya terlihat rusak; _kasar_ adalah frasa yang muncul di pikiran, seolah itu baru saja dicabut keluar dari tambang buku.

"Apa itu?" Harry menghembuskan.

"Sebuah diary," kata Profesor Quirrell.

"Milik siapa?"

"Seseorang yang terkenal." Profesor Quirrell tersenyum lebar.

"Oke … ."

Ekspresi Profesor Quirrell menjadi lebih serius. "Tn. Potter, salah satu syarat untuk menjadi penyihir kuat adalah ingatan yang sempurna. Kunci atas suatu teka-teki seringnya adalah sesuatu yang kau baca dua puluh tahun lalu di suatu gulungan perkamen, atau suatu cincin aneh yang kau lihat di jari satu orang yang hanya kau temui sekali. Aku menyebutkan ini untuk menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa mengingat benda ini, dan plakat yang tertempel padanya, setelah bertemu denganmu sejumlah waktu kemudian. Kau lihat, Tn. Potter, sepenjang jalur hidupku, aku sudah melihat sejumlah koleksi pribadi yang dipegang oleh individual yang, mungkin, tak cukup layak atas semua yang mereka miliki–"

"Kau _mencurinya?_" kata Harry tak percaya.

"Itu benar," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Baru-baru ini, sebenarnya. Aku pikir kau akan menghargai benda unik ini lebih daripada pria kecil keji yang memegangnya untuk tiada tujuan lain selain mengesankan teman-teman yang sama kejinya atas kelangkaannya."

Harry menganga saat ini.

"Tapi jika kau merasa bahwa tindakanku itu salah, Tn. Potter, aku kira kau tak perlu menerima hadiah spesialmu. Walau tentu saja aku tak akan susah-susah _mengembalikannya_. Jadi akan memilih yang mana?"

Profesor Quirrell melemparkan bukunya dari satu tangan ke tangan lain, menyebabkan Harry menjangkau tanpa sadar dengan pandangan cemas.

"Oh," kata Profesor Quirrell, "jangan khawatir tentang sedikit penanganan kasar. Kau bisa melemparkan diary ini ke perapian dan itu akan keluar tanpa kerusakan. Dalam hal apa pun, aku menunggu keputusanmu."

Profesor Quirrell dengan sambil lalu melempar bukunya ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi, tersenyum.

_Tidak,_ kata Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff.

_Ya, _kata Ravenclaw. _Bagian apa dari kata 'buku' yang kalian berdua tak pahami?_

_Bagian mencuri-nya,_ kata Hufflepuff.

_Oh, ayolah, _kata Ravenclaw, _kau tak benar-benar meminta kami untuk berkata tidak dan mengabiskan sisa hidup kita bertanya-tanya apa itu._

_Itu terdengar seperti keuntungan positif dari sudut pandang utilitarian_, kata Slytherin. _Pikirkan itu seperti suatu transaksi ekonomi yang menghasilkan keuntungan dari pertukaran, hanya saja tanpa bagian pertukarannya. Tambah lagi, kita tidak mencurinya dan tidak akan membantu siapapun untuk Profesor Quirrell tetap menyimpannya._

_Dia mencoba merubahmu jadi Gelap! _jerit Gryffindor, dan Hufflepuff mengangguk tegas.

_Jangan jadi seorang bocah kecil lugu_, kata Slytherin, _dia mencoba mengajarimu Slytherin_.

_Yeah, _kata Ravenclaw._ Siapapun yang memiliki buku itu pada awalnya mungkin adalah seorang Pelahap Maut atau apa. Itu adalah untuk kita._

Mulut Harry membuka, kemudian berhenti di keadaan itu, suatu pandangan menderita di wajahnya.

Profesor Quirrell sepertinya cukup menikmati. Dia menyeimbangkan bukunya pada ujungnya, dengan satu jari, dan menjaganya tegak sementara menyenandungkan suatu lagu kecil.

Kemudian muncul suatu ketukan di pintu.

Bukunya menghilang lagi ke jubah Profesor Quirrell, dan dia berdiri dari kursinya. Profesor Quirrell mulai berjalan ke pintu–

–dan tertegun, seketika tersandung ke dinding.

"Tak apa-apa," kata suara Profesor Quirrell, yang tiba-tiba terdengar jauh lebih lemah dari biasanya. "Duduk, Tn. Potter, itu hanya mantra pening. Duduk."

Jari-jari Harry menggenggam ujung kursinya, tak yakin atas apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa yang _bisa_ dia lakukan. Harry bahkan tak bisa berada terlalu dekat dengan Profesor Quirrell, tidak kecuali dia ingin menantang perasaan Malapetaka itu–

Profesor Quirrell menegakkan diri, setelah itu, pernapasannya sepertinya sedikit berat, dan membuka pintu.

Si pelayan datang, membawa nampan berisi makanan; dan saat dia menyalurkan piring-piringnya, Profesor Quirrell dengan perlahan berjalan kembali ke meja.

Di saat si pelayan membungkuk dalam jalannya keluar, Profesor Quirrell duduk tegak dan tersenyum lagi.

Tetap, episode singkat atas apa-pun-tadi sudah membuat Harry memutuskan. Dia tak bisa mengatakan tidak, tidak setelah Profesor Quirrell melewati sebegitu banyak masalah.

"Ya," kata Harry.

Profesor Quirrell mengangkat satu jari memperingatkan, kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lagi, mengunci pintunya lagi, dan mengulangi tiga Mantra yang sama dengan yang tadi.

Kemudian Profesor Quirrell mengeluarkan buku itu dari jubahnya dan melemparkannya pada Harry, yang nyaris menjatuhkannya ke supnya.

Harry melemparkan Profesor Quirrell suatu pandangan kemarahan tanpa daya. Kau tak boleh _melakukan _itu terhadap buku, dimantrai atau tidak.

Harry membuka buku itu dengan perhatian yang sudah mendarah daging, naluriah. Halaman-halamannya terasa terlalu tebal, dengan tekstur yang tak seperti kertas Muggle atau perkamen sihir. Dan isinya ...

… kosong?

"Apakah aku harusnya melihat–"

"Lihat lebih dekat bagian awal," kata Profesor Quirrell, dan Harry (lagi dengan perhatian tanpa daya, mendarah daging itu) membalik setumpuk halaman.

Huruf-hurufnya jelas merupakan tulisan tangan, dan sangat sukar untuk dibaca, tetapi Harry mengira kata-katanya bisa jadi Latin.

"Apa _ini?_" kata Harry.

"Itu," kata Profesor Quirrell, "adalah suatu rekaman dari penelitian magis dari seorang Muggleborn yang tak pernah datang ke Hogwarts. Dia menolak suratnya, dan melakukan investigasi kecilnya sendiri, yang tak pernah sampai sangat jauh tanpa tongkat sihir. Dari deskripsi pada plakatnya, aku berharap bahwa namanya memiliki makna lebih untukmu daripada bagiku. Itu, Harry Potter, adalah diary Roger Bacon."

Harry nyaris pingsan.

Bertengger di dinding, di tempat di mana Profesor Quirrell tadi tersandung, berkilauan mayat hancur dari kumbang biru cantik.


	27. Empati

Catatan penerjemah: swap space tidak kuterjemahkan karena aku tak tahu padanan katanya dalam istilah perkomputeran Bahasa Indonesia (nanti kuganti kalau sudah ketemu). Kata 'Lord' biasanya kuterjemahkan sebagai Pangeran, seperti dalam Dark Lord (Pangeran Kegelapan–sebutan Voldemort dalam novel). Tapi di bab ini aku tetap membiarkannya menjadi 'Lord' karena konteksnya lebih ke artinya sebagai 'Tuan' dan bahkan mungkin mempertuhankan. Menyangkut kata Tuhan, biasanya fic ini memakai kata 'god' yang kuartikan sebagai dewa (agak aneh ketika merujuk pada Profesor McGonagall di awal). Tapi pada bab ini author memakai 'God' huruf kapital G, dalam kalimat yang menurutku adalah kutipan yang bagus. Terakhir, ketika Harry memberi nasihat dari buku-buku, Author memakai kata 'date' (dalam konteks sudah menjadi kekasih) tetapi kuterjemahkan sebagai 'mengejar' karena sesuai kanon keduanya tak memiliki hubungan romantis.

* * *

J. K. Rowling 87% yakin kalau kau akan meledak terbakar.

Roger Bacon hidup di abad ke 13 dan diakui sebagai salah satu dari para penyokong dari metode ilmiah. Memberi seorang ilmuwan diary eksperimentalnya adalah seperti memberi seorang penulis sebuah pena, bukan milik Shakespears, tapi milik seseorang yang membantu menciptakan tulisan.

* * *

Bukan tiap hari kau bisa melihat Harry Potter memohon.

"_Pleeaaase,_" rengek Harry Potter.

Fred dan George menggelengkan kepala mereka lagi, tersenyum.

Ada pandangan menderita di wajah Harry Potter. "Tapi aku _memberi tahu_ kalian bagaimana aku melakukan hal itu dengan kucing Kevin Entwhistle, dan Hermione dan soda yang menghilang, dan aku _tak bisa_ memberi tahu kalian tentang Topi Seleksi atau Remembrall atau Profesor Snape … ."

Fred dan George mengangkat bahu dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Jika kau akhirnya mengetahuinya," kata si kembar Weasley, "pastikan untuk memberi tahu kami."

"_Kalian kejam! Kalian berdua kejam!_"

Fred dan George dengan rapat menutup pintu ke ruang kelas kosong di belakang mereka, dan memastikan untuk menjaga senyuman dari wajah mereka untuk sesaat, hanya untuk jaga-jaga misalnya Harry Potter bisa melihat menembus pintu.

Kemudian mereka berputar di satu tikungan dan wajah mereka merosot.

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau tebakan-tebakan Harry–"

"–memberimu ide-ide apa pun?" kata mereka pada satu sama lain pada saat bersamaan, dan kemudian bahu mereka merosot lebih jauh.

Ingatan relevan terakhir mereka adalah Flume menolak membantu mereka, walau mereka tak bisa mengingat _apa_ yang mereka minta untuk lakukan ...

… tapi mereka pasti mencari ke tempat lain dan menemukan _seseorang_ untuk membantu mereka melakukan _sesuatu_ yang ilegal, atau mereka tak akan setuju untuk menerima Obliviate setelahnya.

Bagaimana _mungkin_ mereka bisa melakukan semua itu hanya dengan empat puluh Galleon?

Awalnya mereka khawatir kalau mereka memalsukan bukti yang sebegitu bagus hingga Harry benar-benar _akan_ menikahi Ginny … tapi mereka sudah memikirkan itu juga, sepertinya. Laporan rapat Wizengamot sudah dirubah _lagi_ untuk mengembalikan ke keadaan laporan itu pada awalnya, kontrak perjodohan sudah menghilang dari brankas yang dijaga naga di Gringotts, dan sebagainya. Itu cukup menakutkan, sebenarnya. Kebanyakan orang sekarang mengira _Daily Prophet_ hanya membuat-buat seluruh hal itu untuk alasan yang tak bisa ditebak, dan _Quibbler _cukup membantu memutar pisaunya lebih dalam dengan judul utama hari berikutnya, HARRY POTTER DIAM-DIAM DIJODOHKAN DENGAN LUNA LOVEGOOD.

Siapapun yang mereka sewa akan memberi tahu mereka setelah statuta batasannya daluwarsa, mereka benar-benar harap. Tapi meskipun itu buruk, mereka berhasil melaksanakan keisengan terbesar mereka, mungkin keisengan terbesar dalam sejarah keisengan, dan mereka _tak bisa mengingat bagaimana_. Itu gila, mereka bisa memikirkan caranya untuk _pertama_ kali, jadi bagaimana mereka tak bisa melihat sekarang setelah _mengetahui_ semua yang mereka lakukan?

Satu-satunya penghiburan mereka adalah bahwa Harry tidak tahu kalau mereka tidak tahu.

Bahkan Mum tidak menanyai mereka tentangnya, walaupun ada koneksi Weasley yang kentara. Apa pun yang sudah terjadi, itu jauh dari jangkauan murid Hogwarts mana pun … kecuali mungkin _satu_, yang, jika beberapa rumor itu benar, mungkin sudah melakukannya dengan menjentikkan jarinya. _Harry _sudah ditanyai di bawah Veritaserum, dia sudah memberi tahu mereka … dengan dihadiri Dumbledore yang memberi para Auror pandangan mengerikan. Para Auror sudah menanyakan cukup banyak untuk memastikan bahwa Harry tidak melakukan keisengan itu sendiri atau menghilangkan siapapun, dan kemudian langsung minggat dari Hogwarts.

Fred dan George bertanya-tanya apakah harus merasa terhina tentang Harry Potter yang ditanyai oleh para Auror karena keisengan _mereka_, tetapi pandangan di wajah _Harry_, mungkin untuk alasan yang tepat sama, membuat semuanya sepadan.

Tak mengejutkan, Rita Skeeter dan editor dari _Daily Prophet_ keduanya menghilang dan mungkin ada di negara lain sekarang. Mereka _akan_ senang kalau bisa memberi tahu keluarga mereka tentang bagian itu. Dad akan menyelamati mereka, pikir mereka, setelah Mum selesai membunuh mereka dan Ginny sudah membakar mayat mereka.

Tapi semuanya masih baik-baik saja, mereka akan memberi tahu Dad suatu hari, dan sementara itu ...

… sementara itu Dumbledore kebetulan bersin saat melewati mereka di lorong, dan suatu paket kecil tanpa sengaja terjatuh dari kantongnya, dan di dalam ada dua wardbreaker's monocle yang sama dengan kualitas _luar biasa_. Si kembar Weasley sudah mencoba monocle baru mereka pada koridor "terlarang" lantai tiga, membuat perjalanan singkat ke cermin ajaib dan kembali, dan mereka tidak bisa melihat _seluruh_ jaring pendeteksi dengan jelas, tapi monocle itu sudah menunjukkan _jauh_ lebih dari yang mereka lihat pertama kali.

Tentu saja mereka harus sangat hati-hati untuk tak pernah tertangkap dengan monocle itu dalam pemilikan mereka, atau mereka akan berakhir di dalam kantor Kepala Sekolah dan memperoleh omelan tegas dan mungkin bahkan ancaman pengeluaran.

Senang mengetahui kalau tidak semua orang yang Diseleksi ke dalam Gryffindor tidak tumbuh menjadi Profesor McGonagall.

* * *

Harry ada di dalam ruangan putih, tanpa jendela, tanpa fitur apa pun, duduk di depan satu meja, menghadap seorang pria tanpa ekspresi dalam jubah formal berwarna hitam pekat.

Ruangan itu sudah diperiksa terhadap pendeteksian, dan pria itu sudah melakukan tepat dua puluh tujuh mantra sebelum mengatakan sejauh "Halo, Tn. Potter."

Adalah anehnya sesuatu yang cocok bahwa pria yang mengenakan hitam itu akan mencoba membaca pikiran Harry.

"Persiapkan dirimu," kata pria itu tanpa nada.

Pikiran manusia, buku Occlumency Harry mengatakan, hanya terbuka untuk seorang pengguna Legilimency sejauh _permukaan_ tertentu. Jika kau gagal menjaga permukaanmu, si pengguna Legilimency akan _menembus_ dan bisa mengakses bagian apa pun dari dirimu yang pikiran mereka sendiri bisa pahami ...

… yang biasanya tak banyak. Pikiran manusia, sepertinya, adalah sukar untuk manusia pahami pada tingkat apa pun kecuali yang terdangkal. Harry sudah bertanya-tanya jika mengetahui banyak sains kognitif akan membuatnya menjadi pengguna Legilimency yang teramat kuat, tapi pengalaman berulang _akhirnya_ membawanya kepada pelajaran bahwa dia perlu tak terlalu bersemangat dalam antisipasinya tentang hal macam ini. Itu tidak seperti jika ilmuwan kognitif memahami manusia dengan cukup untuk menjadi pengguna Legilimency.

Untuk mempelajari penangkalnya, Occlumency, langkah pertama adalah membayangkan dirimu sendiri menjadi orang yang berbeda, berpura-pura setuntas yang kamu bisa, membenamkan dirimu sepenuhnya di dalam persona lain itu. Kau tak harus selalu melakukan itu, tapi di awal, itu adalah bagaimana kau belajar di mana permukaanmu berada. Para pengguna Legilimency akan mencoba membacamu, dan kau akan merasakannya terjadi jika kau cukup memperhatikan, kau akan merasakan mereka mencoba masuk. Dan tugasmu adalah untuk memastikan kalau mereka selalu menyentuh persona khayalanmu dan bukan yang nyata.

Ketika kau sudah cukup baik melakukannya, kau bisa membayangkan menjadi seorang yang sangat _sederhana_, berpura-pura menjadi batu, dan membuat kebiasaan meninggalkan topengnya di tempat di mana permukaanmu berada. Itu adalah penghalang Occlumency standar. Berpura-pura menjadi sebuah batu adalah sukar dipelajari, tapi mudah untuk dilakukan setelahnya, dan permukaan pikiran yang terbuka adalah jauh lebih dangkal daripada interiornya, jadi dengan cukup banyak latihan kau bisa menjaganya sebagai kebiasaan di latar belakang.

Atau jika kau adalah seorang _pengguna Occlumency sempurna_, kau bisa meluncur _di depan_ segala penyelidikan, menjawab permintaan secepat mereka ditanyakan, sehingga si pengguna Legilimency akan masuk menembus permukaanmu dan melihat suatu pikiran yang tak bisa dibedakan dari siapapun yang kau jadikan samaran.

Bahkan pengguna Legilimency terbaik bisa ditipu dengan cara itu. Jika seorang pengguna Occlumency sempurna mengaku kalau mereka menurunkan penghalang Occlumency mereka, tak ada cara untuk mengetahui kalau mereka sedang berbohong. Lebih buruk, kau mungkin tak tahu kalau kau sedang berhadapan dengan pengguna Occlumency sempurna. Mereka itu langka, tapi kenyataan kalau mereka ada artinya kau tak bisa mempercayai Legilimency atas _siapapun_.

Adalah suatu komentar sedih atas seberapa kecil umat manusia saling memahami satu sama lain, seberapa kecil penyihir mana pun memahami kedalaman yang ada di bawah permukaan pikiran, bahwa kau bisa menipu telepath manusia terbaik dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

Tapi kemudian umat manusia hanya memahami satu sama lain pada awalnya dengan berpura-pura. Kau tidak membuat prediksi tentang orang-orang dengan memodel ratusan triliun sinapsis di otak mereka sebagai objek berbeda. Minta seorang manipulator sosial terbaik di Bumi untuk membangun dari awal sebuah Kecerdasan Buatan untukmu, dan mereka hanya akan memberimu pandangan bodoh. Kau memprediksi orang-orang dengan menyuruh otak_mu_ untuk bertindak seperti otak mereka. Kau _menempatkan dirimu sendiri di tempat mereka_. Jika kau ingin mengetahui betapa pemarahnya dirimu, kau mengaktikan sirkuit marah otakmu sendiri, dan apa pun output dari sirkuit itu, itulah prediksimu. Terlihat seperti apa sirkuit neural untuk kemarahan itu di dalam? Siapa yang tahu? Manipulator sosial terbaik di Bumi mungkin tak tahu apa _itu_ neuron, dan tidak juga pengguna Legilimency terbaik.

Apa pun yang seorang pengguna Legilimency bisa _pahami_, seorang pengguna Occlumency bisa buat jadi _penyamaran_. Itu adalah trik yang sama bagaimanapun juga–mungkin diimplementasikan oleh sirkuit neural yang sama dalam kedua keadaan itu, satu kelompok sirkuit kontrol tunggal untuk mengatur ulang otakmu sendiri untuk bertindak sebagai sebuah model dari milik orang lain.

Dan dengan demikian perlombaan antara penyerangan telepatik dan pertahanan telepatik yang berakhir dengan kemenangan penentu untuk pertahanan. Kalau tidak seluruh dunia sihir, mungkin bahkan seluruh dunia, akan menjadi tempat yang sangat berbeda … .

Harry mengambil napas panjang, dan berkonsentrasi. Ada sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

Untuk _sekali_, hanya _sekali_, Harry tidak kehabisan dalam departemen kekuatan misterius.

Setelah nyaris sebulan bekerja, dan lebih sekedar keinginan seketika daripada firasat nyata apa pun, Harry memutuskan untuk membawa dari dirinya sendiri amarah dingin dan kemudian mencoba lagi latihan di buku Occlumency. Di titik itu dia kebanyakan sudah menyerah atas hal semacam itu, tapi itu tetap terasa layak dicoba sebentar–

Dia melalui seluruh latihan tersulit buku itu dalam dua jam, dan di hari berikutnya dia pergi dan memberi tahu Profesor Quirrell kalau dia sudah siap.

Sisi gelapnya, ternyata, adalah sangat, _sangat_ baik dalam berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

Harry memikirkan pemicu standarnya, dari pertama kali dia masuk sepenuhnya ke sisi gelapnya … .

_Severus berhenti, terlihat cukup senang pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan itu akan jadi … lima poin? Tidak, mari kita buat itu jadi bulat sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw karena membantah."_

Senyuman Harry semakin dingin, dan dia memandang pria berjubah hitam yang mengira dia akan membaca pikiran Harry.

Dan kemudian Harry berubah menjadi sesorang yang berbeda sama sekali, seseorang yang sepertinya cocok dengan peristiwa ini.

… dalam ruangan putih, tanpa jendela, tanpa fitur, duduk di depan satu meja, menghadap seorang pria tanpa ekspresi dalam jubah formal berwarna hitam pekat.

Kimball Kinnison melihat si pria berjubah hitam yang mengira dia akan membaca pikiran seorang Lensman Tingkat-Kedua Patroli Galaktik.

Untuk mengatakan bahwa Kimball Kinnison percaya diri atas hasilnya adalah meremehkan. Dia sudah dilatih oleh Mentor Arisia, pikiran paling kuat yang dikenal di alam semesta ini atau alam semerta mana pun, dan penyihir sepele yang duduk di seberangnya akan melihat apa yang Gray Lensman ingin dia untuk lihat ...

… pikiran seorang bocah yang saat ini disamarkan sebagai, seorang anak polos bernama Harry Potter.

"Aku siap," kata Kimball Kinnison dalam nada cemas yang sangat cocok untuk bocah sebelas tahun.

"_Legilimens_," kata si penyihir berjubah hitam.

Ada suatu jeda.

Si penyihir berjubah hitam berkedip, seolah dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang sebegitu mengejutkan hingga cukup untuk bahkan membuat kelopak mata_nya _bergerak. Suaranya tidak sebegitu tanpa nada saat dia berkata, "Si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup memiliki _sisi gelap misterius?_"

Panas perlahan merayap ke pipi Harry.

"Yah," kata si pria. Wajahnya sekarang kembali ke dalam ketenangan sempurna. "Maafkan aku. Tn. Potter, adalah baik untuk mengetahui keuntunganmu, tapi itu tidak sama dengan menjadi terlalu percaya diri atasnya. Kau mungkin memang bisa belajar Occlumency di umur sebelas. Ini mengejutkanku. Aku mengira Tn. Dumbledore berpura-pura gila lagi. Bakat disosiatifmu sebegitu kuat hingga aku terkejut menemukan tak ada tanda-tanda lain dari pelecehan anak, dan kau mungkin akan menjadi pengguna Occlumency sempurna suatu saat. tapi ada perbedaan yang cukup besar antara itu dan berharap berhasil membuat suatu penghalang Occlumency di usaha pertamamu. Itu benar-benar menggelikan. Apakah kau merasakan apa pun saat aku membaca pikiranmu?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang memerah malu.

"Kalau begitu lebih perhatikan untuk yang berikutnya. Tujuannya adalah tidak untuk membuat suatu gambar sempurna pada hari pertama pelajaran. Tujuannya adalah untuk belajar di mana permukaanmu. Persiapkan dirimu."

Harry mencoba berpura-pura menjadi Kimball Kinnison lagi, mencoba lebih memperhatikan, tetapi pikirannya sedikit berserakan dan dia tiba-tiba sadar akan seluruh hal yang seharusnya tak dia pikirkan … .

Oh, ini akan jadi menyebalkan.

Harry menggigit giginya. Paling tidak sang instruktur akan dikenai Obliviate setelahnya.

"_Legilimens_."

Ada satu jeda–

* * *

… dalam ruangan putih, tanpa jendela, tanpa fitur, duduk di depan satu meja, menghadap seorang pria tanpa ekspresi dalam jubah formal berwarna hitam pekat.

Ini adalah hari keempat mereka, di hari Minggu sore. Ketika kau membayar sebanyak ini, kau memperoleh sesimu kapanpun kau mau, tak peduli dengan konsep akhir pekan.

"Halo, Tn. Potter," sang telepath berkata tanpa nada, setelah melemparkan rangkaian mantra privasi.

"Halo, Tn. Bester," kata Harry letih. "Mari kita singkirkan dulu kejutan awalnya dari depan kita, bagaimana?"

"Kau berhasil mengejutkanku?" kata si pria, sekarang terdengar sedikit tertarik. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Dia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya dan menatap ke mata Harry. "_Legilimens_."

Ada jeda, dan kemudian si penyihir berjubah hitam tersentak seolah seseorang menyentuhnya menggunakan tusukan ternak.

"Sang Pangeran Kegelapan masih _hidup?_" dia tersedak. Matanya tiba-tiba berubah liar. "_Dumbledore membuat dirinya tak terlihat dan menyelinap ke dalam kamar anak perempuan?_"

Harry mendesah dan melihat ke jamnya. Kira-kira dalam tiga detik lagi … .

"Jadi," si pria berkata. Dia belum cukup pulih dari tanpa nadanya. "Kau benar-benar percaya kau akan menemukan aturan rahasia dari sihir dan menjadi mahakuasa."

"Itu benar," kata Harry dengan rata, masih melihat jamnya. "Aku memang seterlalu percaya diri _itu_."

"Aku bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya Topi Seleksi berpikir kalau kau akan menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya."

"Dan _kau_ tahu aku mencoba cukup keras untuk _tidak_ jadi itu, dan kau melihat kalau kita sudah melakukan diskusi yang panjang tentang apakah kau bersedia untuk mengajariku Occlumency, dan pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk melakukannya, jadi bisakah kita langsung menyelesaikan bagian ini?"

"Baiklah," kata si pria tepat enam detik kemudian, sama seperti terakhir kali. "Persiapkan dirimu." Dia berhenti, dan kemudian berkata, suaranya cukup muram, "Walau aku _jelas_ berharap bisa mengingat trik tentang emas dan perak itu."

Harry menemukan dirinya sendiri sangat terganggu dengan bagaimana pikiran manusia yang bisa berulang ketika kau mengatur ulang orang-orang ke kondisi awal yang sama dan mengekspos mereka ke stimuli yang sama. Itu menepis ilusi yang seorang reduksionis tak boleh alami pada awalnya.

* * *

Harry berada di suasana hati yang cukup buruk ketika dia berderap keluar dari kelas Herbologinya di Senin pagi berikutnya.

Hermione sedang mendidih di sampingnya.

Anak-anak lain masih di dalam, sedikit lambat dalam mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka karena mereka masih meracau dengan bersemangat satu sama lain tentang kemenangan kedua Ravenclaw pada pertandingan Quidditch tahun ini.

Sepertinya kemarin malam setelah makan malam, seorang gadis sudah beterbangan di atas sapu selama tiga puluh menit dan kemudian menangkap sejenis nyamuk raksasa. Ada beberapa fakta lain tentang apa yang terjadi selama pertandingan ini, tapi mereka itu tak relevan.

Harry sudah melewatkan event olahraga seru ini karena pelajaran Occlumency, dan juga menikmati kehidupan.

Dia kemudian menghindari seluruh percakapan di kamar Ravenclaw, bukankah Mantra Quietus dan koper magis itu mengagumkan. Dia memakan sarapan di meja Gryffindor.

Tapi Harry tak bisa menghindari Herbologi, dan para Ravenclaw membicarakannya sebelum kelas, dan setelah kelas, dan _di dalam kelas_, sampai Harry melihat ke atas dari bayi furcot yang popoknya sedang dia ganti, dan mengumumkan dengan keras bahwa beberapa dari mereka sedang mencoba belajar tentang _tanaman_ dan Snitch tidak tumbuh dari apa pun jadi bisakah mereka semua _tolong_ tutup mulut tentang Quidditch. Semua orang lain yang hadir memberinya pandangan terkejut, kecuali Hermione yang terlihat seolah dia ingin bertepuk tangan, dan Profesor Sprout, yang menghadiahinya satu poin untuk Ravenclaw.

_Satu_ poin untuk Ravenclaw.

_Satu_ poin.

Tujuh idiot di atas tujuh sapu idiot mereka memainkan permainan idiot mereka menerima _seratus dan sembilan puluh poin_ untuk Ravenclaw.

Sepertinya nilai Quidditch _ditambahkan langsung ke dalam total poin Asrama_.

Dengan kata lain, menangkap sebuah nyamuk emas itu senilai 150 poin Asrama.

Harry bahkan tak bisa _membayangkan_ apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menerima seratus dan lima puluh poin Asrama.

Selain, yah, menyelamatkan _seratus dan lima puluh Hufflepuff_, atau memperoleh _lima belas ide seperti menempatkan kerangka pelindung pada mesin waktu_, atau menciptakan _seribu lima ratus cara kreatif untuk membunuh orang_, atau menjadi Hermione Granger selama _setahun penuh_.

"Kita harus membunuh mereka," kata Harry pada Hermione, yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya dengan hawa yang sama tersinggungnya.

"Siapa?" kata Hermione. "Tim Quidditch kita?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan semua orang yang terlibat dalam cara apa pun dengan Quidditch di mana pun, tapi tim Ravenclaw bisa jadi awalnya, ya."

Bibir Hermione berkerut tak menyetujui. "Kau _jelas_ tahu kalau membunuh orang itu salah, Harry?"

"Ya," kata Harry.

"Oke, hanya memastikan," kata Hermione. "Mari kita incar Seeker lebih dulu. Aku sudah membaca beberapa cerita misteri Agatha Christie, apa kau tahu bagaimana kita bisa membuatnya naik kereta api?"

"Dua orang murid merencanakan pembunuhan," kata suatu suara kering. "Betapa mengejutkan."

Dari tikungan yang dekat melangkah seorang pria dalam jubah yang sedikit berbercak, rambut berminyaknya terjatuh panjang dan tak terawat sekitar pundaknya. Bahaya mematikan seolah memancar keluar darinya, mengisi lorong dengan ramuan-ramuan yang tak terramu dengan benar dan terjatuh tanpa sengaja dan orang-orang sekarat di ranjang yang mana para Auror akan putuskan sebagai sebab-sebab alami.

Tanpa memikirkannya sama sekali, Harry melangkah di depan Hermione.

Ada tarikan napas dari belakangnya, dan kemudian sesaat kemudian Hermione menyapu melewati dan melangkah di depan_ dia_. "Lari, Harry!" katanya. "Anak laki-laki tak boleh ada dalam bahaya."

Severus Snape tersenyum murung. "Lucu. Aku meminta sesaat dari waktumu, Potter, jika kau bisa mencabut dirimu sendiri dari rayuanmu dengan Nona Granger."

Seketika ada pandangan yang sangat cemas di wajah Hermione. Dia berbalik pada Harry dan membuka mulutnya, kemudian berhenti, terlihat menderita.

"Oh, jangan khawatir, Nona Granger," kata suara halus Severus. "Aku janji untuk mengembalikan kekasihmu tanpa cacat." Senyumnya menghilang. "Sekarang Potter dan aku akan pergi dan melakukan pembicaraan pribadi, hanya kami saja. Aku harap sudah jelas kalau kau tidak diundang, tapi hanya untuk jaga-jaga, anggap itu sebagai suatu perintah dari seorang profesor Hogwarts. Aku yakin seorang gadis kecil yang baik sepertimu tidak akan melanggarnya."

Dan Severus berbalik dan berjalan ke belokan. "Ikut, Potter?" kata suaranya.

"Um," kata Harry pada Hermione. "Bisakah aku langsung pergi dan mengikutinya dan membiarkan _kamu_ memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan untuk memastikanmu sama sekali tak cemas dan tersinggung?"

"Tidak," kata Hermione, suaranya bergetar.

Tawa Severus bergema di sekitar tikungan.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf," katanya dengan rendah, "sungguh," dan dia pergi mengikuti si Master Ramuan.

* * *

"Jadi," kata Harry. Tak ada suara lain sekarang kecuali dua pasang kaki, yang panjang dan yang pendek, melangkah melalui koridor batu. Sang Master Ramuan melangkah dengan cepat tetapi tidak terlalu cepat untuk Harry bisa mengimbangi, dan sepanjang Harry bisa menerapkan konsep arah pada Hogwarts, mereka sedang bergerak menjauh dari area-area ramai. "Tentang apa ini?"

"Aku tak berpikir kau bisa menjelaskan," kata Severus dengan kering, "kenapa kalian berdua merencanakan untuk membunuh Cho Chang?"

"Aku tak berpikir _kau_ bisa menjelaskan," kata Harry dengan kering, "dalam kapasitasmu sebagai pejabat dalam sistem sekolah Hogwarts, kenapa menangkap satu nyamuk emas dianggap sebagai pencapaian akademik yang layak memperoleh seratus dan lima puluh poin Asrama?"

Suatu senyuman melintasi bibir Severus. "Wah wah, dan aku mengira kau adalah orang yang tanggap. Apakah kau benar-benar sebegitu tak mampu memahami teman sekelasmu, Potter, atau apakah kamu terlalu membenci mereka untuk mencobanya? Jika nilai Quidditch tidak dihitung terhadap Piala Asrama maka tak ada di antara mereka yang akan peduli tentang poin Asrama sedikit pun. Itu hanya akan menjadi suatu kontes tak jelas untuk murid-murid sepertimu dan Nona Granger."

Itu mengejutkannya adalah jawaban yang bagus.

Dan keterkejutan itu membawa pikiran Harry terbangun benar.

Dalam pemikiran kembali harusnya tidak mengejutkan kalau Severus memahami para muridnya, memang memahami mereka sebegitu baik.

Dia membaca pikiran mereka.

Dan ...

… buku itu berkata kalau pengguna Legilimency yang sukses adalah sangat langka, lebih langka daripada seorang pengguna Occlumency sempurna, karena hampir tak satu pun memiliki cukup disiplin mental.

_Disiplin mental?_

Harry sudah mengumpulkan cerita-cerita tentang seorang pria yang secara rutin hilang kesabaran di dalam kelas dan membentak anak-anak kecil.

… tapi pria yang sama ini, ketika Harry mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup, sudah merespon seketika dan dengan sempurna–berreaksi dalam cara yang tepat apabila seseorang yang benar-benar tak tahu akan berreaksi.

Pria itu menguntit dalam Hogwarts dengan udara seorang pembunuh, memancarkan bahaya ...

… yang tepatnya adalah _bukan_ apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pembunuh yang sebenarnya. Pembunuh yang sebenarnya harus terlihat seperti akuntan kecil yang penurut sampai mereka membunuhmu.

Dia adalah sang Kepala Asrama untuk Slytherin yang dibanggakan dan aristokrat, dan dia mengenakan sebuah jubah dengan bercak-bercak noda dari ramuan dan bahan-bahan, yang dengan dua menit sihir bisa menghilangkannya.

Harry menyadari kalau dia sedang bingung.

Dan estimasi ancamannya atas sang _Kepala Asrama Slytherin_ melonjak naik secara astronomis.

Dumbledore sepertinya berpikir kalau Severus adalah miliknya, dan tak ada satu pun yang bertentangan dengan itu; si Master Ramuan sudah berlaku "menakutkan tapi tidak menyiksa", seperti yang dijanjikan. Jadi, Harry beralasan sebelumnya, ini adalah urusan Rombongan. Jika Severus memang merencanakan untuk melukai, tentunya dia tak akan datang menjemput Harry di depan Hermione, seorang saksi, ketika dia bisa hanya menunggu suatu saat ketika Harry sedang sendiri … .

Harry dengan perlahan menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku pernah mengenal seorang bocah yang benar-benar memuja Quidditch," kata Severus Snape. "Dia adalah seorang tolol. Seperti yang kau dan aku harapkan, kita berdua."

"Apa _ini?_" kata Harry perlahan.

"Sabar, Potter."

Severus memutar kepalanya, dan kemudian melayangkan sosok pembunuhnya ke dalam bukaan terdekat di dinding koridor, suatu lorong yang lebih kecil dan lebih sempit.

Harry mengikutinya, bertanya-tanya apakah akan lebih cerdas untuk sekadar melarikan diri.

Mereka berputar dan melewati belokan lain, dan sampai ke jalan buntu, dinding kosong biasa. Jika Hogwarts benar-benar dibangun, bukannya dimunculkan atau dipanggil atau dilahirkan atau apa pun, Harry akan memiliki beberapa kata-kata tajam pada arsitek tentang membayar orang membangun lorong yang tak menuju ke mana pun.

"_Quietus_," kata Severus, dan beberapa hal lain juga.

Harry menyandarkan diri, melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, dan melihat wajah Severus.

"Melihatku tepat di mata, Potter?" kata Severus Snape. "Pelajaran Occlumencymu tak mungkin berjalan cukup jauh untukmu menghalangi Legilimency. Tapi kemudian mungkin mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh untukmu mendeteksinya. Karena aku tak tahu yang mana pun, aku tak akan mengambil resiko mencoba." Si pria tersenyum tipis. "Dan hal yang sama akan berlaku untuk Dumbledore, kupikir. Yang adalah kenapa kita _sekarang_ melakukan pembicaraan kecil ini."

Mata Harry melebar tanpa sadar.

"Untuk mengawali," kata Severus, matanya berkilau, "Aku ingin supaya kau berjanji untuk tak mengatakan pembicaraan kita pada _siapapun_. Sepanjang yang sekolah peduli, kita sedang mendiskusikan pekerjaan rumah Ramuanmu. Entah apakah mereka percaya atau tidak itu tak penting. Sepanjang Dumbledore dan McGonagall peduli, aku sedang melanggar kepercayaan Draco Malfoy atasku, dan kita berdua berpikir tak layak untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang masalah ini."

Otak Harry mencoba melakukan kalkulasi konsekuensi dan implikasi tak diinginkan atas ini dan kehabisan 'swap space'

"Bagaimana?" kata si Master Ramuan.

"Baiklah," kata Harry perlahan. Sukar melihat bagaimana melakukan suatu pembicaraan dan tak bisa memberi tahu siapapun bisa lebih membatasi daripada _tidak_ melakukannya, yang mana kau _juga_ tak bisa memberi tahu siapapun tentang pembicaraannya. "Aku janji."

Severus melihat Harry dengan tajam. "Kau pernah berkata di dalam kantor Kepala Sekolah kalau kau tidak akan mentolerir penindasan ataupun penganiayaan. Dan aku ingin tahu, Harry Potter. Seberapa jauh kau menyerupai ayahmu?"

"Kecuali kita membicarakan tentang Michael Verres-Evans," kata Harry, "jawabannya adalah aku tahu sangat sedikit tentang James Potter."

Severus mengangguk, seolah untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ada Slytherin tahun kelima. Seorang anak laki-laki bernama Lesath Lestrange. Dia ditindas oleh Gryffindor. Aku … terbatasi, dalam kemampuanku untuk menghadapi situasi semacam itu. _Kau_ bisa membantunya, mungkin. Jika kau menginginkannya. Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu, dan aku tak akan berhutang padamu. Itu hanya suatu kesempatan untuk melakukan sesukamu."

Harry menatap Severus, berpikir.

"Bertanya-tanya apakah ini sebuah perangkap?" kata Severus, sebuah senyuman redup melintasi bibirnya. "Itu bukan. Itu _adalah_ sebuah tes. Sebut itu keingintahuan dari bagianmu. Tapi masalah Lesath adalah nyata, demikian juga kesulitanku dalam mengintervensi."

Itu adalah masalah dengan orang lain mengetahui kalau kamu adalah orang baik. Bahkan jika kamu tahu kalau mereka tahu, kamu masih tak bisa mengabaikan umpannya.

Dan jika ayahnya pernah melindungi murid-murid dari penindas juga … itu tak masalah jika Harry tahu kenapa Severus memberitahunya. Itu masih membuatnya merasa hangat di dalam, dan bangga, dan membuatnya mustahil untuk pergi.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. "Katakan tentang Lesath. Kenapa dia ditindas?"

Wajah Severus kehilangan senyuman redupnya. "Kau berpikir ada _alasan_, Potter?"

"Mungkin tidak," kata Harry perlahan. "Tapi gagasan sempat terlintas padaku kalau dia mungkin sudah mendorong seorang gadis darah lumpur tak penting menuruni tangga."

"Lesath Lestrange," kata Severus, suaranya sekarang dingin, "adalah anak dari Bellatrix Black, pelayan Pangeran Kegelapan paling fanatik dan jahat. Lesath adalah anak haram yang diakui dari Rabastan Lestrange. Tak lama setelah kematian Pangeran Kegelapan, Bellatrix dan Rabastan dan Rodolphus saudara Rabastan ditangkap ketika menyiksa Alice dan Frank Longbottom. Ketiganya ada di Azkaban seumur hidup. Para Longbottom dibuat gila karena Cruciatus berulang dan ada di bangsal tak tersembuhkan St. Mungo. Apakah itu suatu alasan yang baik untuk menindasnya, Potter?"

"Itu sama sekali bukan alasan," kata Harry, masih dengan perlahan. "Dan Lesath sendiri tidak melakukan kesalahan yang kau tahu?"

Senyuman redup melintasi bibir Severus lagi. "Dia tidak lebih suci daripada orang lain. Tapi dia tidak pernah mendorong gadis darah lumpur menuruni tangga, tidak ada yang pernah kudengar."

"Atau lihat di pikirannya," kata Harry.

Ekspresi Severus dingin. "Aku tidak melanggar privasinya, Potter. Aku melihat ke dalam para Gryffindor, sebaliknya. Dia sederhananya adalah target mudah untuk kepuasan kecil mereka."

Sebuah sapuan dingin kemarahan menyapu tulang punggung Harry, dan dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Severus mungin bukan sumber informasi yang bisa dipercaya.

"Dan kau berpikir," kata Harry, "bahwa sebuah intervensi oleh Harry Potter, si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, akan terbukti efektif."

"Benar," kata Severus Snape, dan mengatakan pada Harry kapan dan di mana para Gryffindor akan merencanakan permainan kecil mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

Ada sebuah lorong utama yang melintas di tengah-tengah lantai dua Hogwarts di poros utara-selatan, dan di dekat bagian tengah dari lorong ada sebuah bukaan menuju koridor pendek yang terus beberapa belas langkah sebelum berbalik pada sudut kanan, membentuk suatu huruf L, dan kemudian terus beberapa belas langkah lagi sebelum itu berakhir pada suatu jendela terang, lebar, menghadap keluar dari tiga tingkat pada sedikit gerimis yang terjatuh ke halaman timur Hogwarts. Berdiri di jendela kamu tak bisa mendengar lorong utamanya, dan tak ada orang di lorong itu yang bisa mendengar apa pun yang terjadi di jendela. Jika kau pikir ada sesuatu yang janggal tentang ini, kau belum ada di Hogwarts cukup lama.

Empat bocah dalam jubah berpotongan merah tertawa, dan seorang bocah dalam jubah berpotongan hijau menjerit dan menggapai dengan panik pada ujung jendela yang terbuka dengan tangannya, saat keempat bocah seolah-olah akan mendorongnya keluar. Itu hanya gurauan, tentu saja, dan lagipula, jatuh dari ketinggian itu tak akan membunuh seorang penyihir. Semuanya menyenangkan. Jika kau pikir ada sesuatu yang janggal tentang ini–

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?_" kata suara bocah keenam.

Keempat bocah dalam jubah berpotongan merah berputar dengan awalan tiba-tiba, dan si bocah dalam jubah bepotongan hijau dengan panik mendorong dirinya sendiri dari jendela dan terjatuh di lantai, wajah tercoreng air mata.

"Oh," ujar yang paling tampan dari para bocah dalam jubah berpotongan merah, terdengar lega, "ternyata _kamu_. Hey, Lessy, kau tahu siapa ini?"

Tak ada jawaban apa pun dari bocah di lantai, yang mencoba mengendalikan isakannya, dan si bocah dalam jubah berpotongan merah mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang–

"_Hentikan!_" teriak si bocah keenam.

Si bocah dalam jubah berpotongan merah goyah saat dia membatalkan tendangannya. "Um," katanya, "apa _kau_ tahu siapa ini?"

Suara bernapas si bocah keenam terdengar aneh. "Lesath Lestrange," katanya, napasnya datang dalam hembusan pendek, "dan _dia_ tak melakukan apa pun pada orangtuaku, dia hanya berumur lima tahun."

* * *

Neville Longbottom memandang ke arah para penindas tahun kelima yang besar di depannya, mencoba sangat keras untuk mengendalikan gemetarnya.

Dia harusnya mengatakan tidak pada Harry Potter.

"Kenapa _kau_ membelanya?" kata si tampan, perlahan, terdengar bingung dengan pertanda pertama atas serangan. "Dia adalah seorang _Slytherin_. Dan seorang _Lestrange_."

"Dia adalah seorang bocah yang kehilangan orangtuanya," kata Neville Longbottom. "Aku tahu bagaimana itu." Dia tak tahu dari mana kata-kata itu keluar. Itu terdengar terlalu keren, seperti sesuatu yang Harry Potter akan katakan.

Gemetarannya masih berlangsung, meski begitu.

"Kau pikir dirimu _itu siapa?_" kata si tampan, mulai terdengar marah.

_Aku adalah Neville keturunan Keluarga Longbottom yang Terhormat dan Paling Tua–_

Neville tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Aku pikir dia adalah seorang _pengkhianat_," kata salah satu dari Gryffindor lain, dan ada sensasi tenggelam tiba-tiba di perut Neville.

Dia mengetahuinya, dia sudah mengetahuinya. Harry Potter memang salah. Penindas tidak akan berhenti hanya karena Neville Longbottom menyuruh mereka berhenti.

Si tampan mengambil satu langkah ke depan, dan tiga lainnya mengikuti.

"Jadi seperti itukah keadaannya untukmu," kata Neville, kagum atas betapa stabil suaranya. "Tidak peduli untukmu apakah itu Lesath Lestrange atau Neville Longbottom."

Lesath Lestrange melepaskan hembusan napas tiba-tiba, dari tempatnya berbaring di lantai.

"Kejahatan adalah kejahatan," bentak bocah yang sama yang berbicara sebelumnya, "dan jika kau berteman dengan kejahatan, kau jahat juga."

Keempatnya mengambil langkah maju lain.

Lesath bangkit, goyah, berdiri. Wajahnya kelabu, dan dia mengambil beberapa langkah maju, dan bersandar pada dinding, dan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Matanya terpaku pada belokan di lorong, jalan keluar.

"Teman," kata Neville. Sekarang suaranya naik sedikit dalam nada. "Ya, aku punya teman. Salah satu dari mereka adalah si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup."

Beberapa dari para Gryffindor terlihat seketika cemas. Si tampan tidak bergeming. "Harry Potter tidak di sini," katanya, suaranya keras, "dan jika dia memang di sini, aku tidak berpikir dia ingin melihat seorang Longbottom membela seorang Lestrange."

Dan para Gryffindor mengambil langkah maju lagi, dan di belakang mereka, Lesath merayap sepanjang dinding, menunggu kesempatannya.

Neville menelan, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya saling menekan.

Dia menutup matanya, karena Harry Potter sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk tak mengintip.

Jika ini tak berhasil, dia tak akan pernah mempercayai siapapun lagi.

Suaranya tak terduga keluar dengan jelas, mengingat.

"Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres. Dengan hutang yang kau miliki padaku dan kekuatan namamu yang sejati aku memanggilmu, aku membukakan jalan untukmu, aku memanggil atasmu untuk memunculkan dirimu di hadapanku."

Neville menjentikkan jarinya.

Dan kemudian Neville membuka matanya.

Lesath Lestrange menatapnya.

Si keempat Gryffindor menatapnya.

Si tampan mulai tertawa kecil, dan itu memulai ketiga orang lainnya.

"Apakah Harry Potter akan muncul dari belokan atau apa?" kata si tampan. "Aw. Kelihatannya kau sudah diabaikan."

Si tampan mengambil satu langkah maju mengancam menuju Neville.

Ketiga lainnya mengikuti sejalan.

"Ahem," kata Harry Potter dari belakang mereka, bersandar pada dinding di jendela, di bagian ujung lorong, di mana tak ada seorang pun bisa sampai ke tempat itu tanpa terlihat.

Jika menyaksikan orang menjerit selalu terasa sedemikian menyenangkan, Neville bisa sedikit banyak memahami kenapa orang-orang menjadi penindas.

Harry Potter mengintai maju, menempatkan dirinya di antara Lesath Lestrange dan lainnya. Dia menyapukan pandangan dingin melewati para bocah dalam jubah berpotongan merah, dan kemudian matanya berhenti pada si tampan, si biang keladi. "Tn. Carl Sloper," kata Harry Potter. "Aku percaya aku sudah memahami situasi ini sepenuhnya. Jika Lesath Lestrange sendiri pernah melakukan satu kejahatan, selain dari dilahirkan dari orangtua yang salah, faktanya tidak diketahui oleh _anda_. Jika aku salah dalam hal ini, Tn. Carl Sloper, aku sarankan anda memberitahuku secepatnya."

Neville melihat ketakuatan dan kekaguman di wajah para bocah lainnya. Dia merasakannya sendiri. Harry sudah _mengatakan_ kalau semuanya adalah suatu trik, tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Tapi dia seorang _Lestrange_," kata si biang keladi.

"Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang _kehilangan orangtuanya_," kata Harry Potter, suaranya bertambah lebih dingin lagi.

Kali ini ketiga Gryffindor lainnya tersentak.

"Jadi," Harry Potter berkata. "Kamu melihat kalau Neville tak ingin kamu menyiksa seorang anak tak bersalah atas nama Longbottom. Ini tak berhasil menggerakkanmu. Jika aku mengatakan padamu kalau si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup _juga_ berpikir kalau kamu salah, bahwa apa yang kamu lakukan hari ini adalah kesalahan besar, apakah itu akan membuat perbedaan?"

Si biang keladi mengambil satu langkah ke arah Harry.

Yang lainnya _tidak_ mengikutinya.

"Carl," kata salah satu dari mereka, menelan. "Mungkin kita harus pergi."

"Mereka berkata kalau kau akan menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya," kata si biang keladi, menatap Harry.

Satu seringai melintasi wajah Harry Potter. "Mereka juga berkata kalau aku diam-diam dijodohkan dengan Ginevra Weasley dan ada satu ramalan tentang kita menaklukkan Perancis." Senyumannya memudar. "Karena kau bersikeras untuk memaksakan masalahnya, Tn. Carl Sloper, biarkan aku menjelaskan. _Biarkan Lesath sendiri_. Aku tahu kalau kamu tidak."

"Jadi Lessy sudah mengadu padamu," kata si biang keladi dengan dingin.

"Tentu," kata Harry Potter kering, "dan dia juga mengatakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan hari ini setelah kau meninggalkan kelas Mantra, di tempat sepi terpencil di mana tak ada yang bisa melihatmu, dengan gadis Hufflepuff tertentu yang mengenakan pita putih di rambutnya–"

Rahang si biang keladi terjatuh dalam keterkejutan.

"Eep," kata salah satu dari Gryffindor dalam suara bernada tinggi, dan berputar pada tumitnya dan berlari melewati tikungan. Langkah kakinya dengan cepat berderap menjauh dan memudar.

Dan kemudian mereka berenam.

"Ah," kata Harry Potter, "pergi sudah seorang pria muda yang sedikit cerdas. Kalian yang lain bisa berdiri untuk belajar dari contoh Bertram Kirke, sebelum kalian mendapat, kita sebut saja, masalah."

"Apakah kau mengancam untuk mengadukan kami?" kata si Gryffindor tampan, suaranya mencoba jadi marah, dan cukup goyah. "Hal-hal buruk terjadi pada para pengadu."

Dua Gryffindor lainnya mulai bergerak mundur perlahan.

Harry Potter mulai tertawa. "Oh, kau tidak baru saja mengatakan itu. Apakah kau _benar-benar_ mencoba mengintimidasiku? _Aku?_ Sekarang jujur saja, apa kau pikir kau lebih menakutkan dari Peregrine Derrick, Severus Snape atau untuk masalah itu Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

Bahkan si biang keladi tersentak karena itu.

Harry Potter mengangkat tangannya, jari-jari siap, dan ketiga Gryffindor melompat mundur, dan salah satu dari mereka menyembur "Jangan–!"

"Lihat," kata Harry Potter, "ini adalah di mana aku menjentikkan jariku dan kalian menjadi bagian dari satu cerita yang menggelikan yang akan diceritakan dengan tawa gugup pada makan malam hari ini. Tapi sebenarnya, orang-orang yang kupercaya terus mengatakan padaku untuk jangan melakukan itu. Profesor McGonagall mengatakan padaku kalau aku mengambil jalan keluar mudah atas semuanya dan Profesor Quirrell berkata kalau aku perlu belajar bagaimana kalah. Jadi kau ingat cerita itu di mana aku membiarkan diriku dipukuli oleh beberapa Slytherin lebih tua? Kita bisa lakukan itu. Kau bisa menindasku untuk sesaat dan aku akan membiarkanmu. Hanya kau ingat bagian itu pada akhirnya di mana aku memberi tahu teman-temanku yang banyak, sangat banyak di dalam sekolah ini untuk tak melakukan apa pun atasnya? Kali ini kita lompati bagian itu. Jadi ayo. Tindaslah aku."

Harry Potter melangkah maju, tangannya terbuka lebar mengundang.

Ketiga Gryffindor bubar dan berlari, dan Neville harus melangkah minggir dengan cepat untuk menghindari tabrakan.

Ada kesunyian, saat langkah kaki mereka memudar, dan kemudian lebih banyak kesunyian lagi setelah itu.

Dan kemudian mereka bertiga.

Harry Potter menghirup napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya. "Whew," katanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Neville?"

Suara Neville keluar dalam decitan bernada tinggi. "Oke, _itu_ benar-benar keren."

Satu senyuman melintasi wajah Harry Potter. "_Kau_ juga cukup keren, kau tahu."

Neville tahu kalau Harry Potter hanya mengatakan itu, mencoba untuk membuatnya merasa baik, dan itu masih memulai suatu pendar hangat di dalam dadanya.

Harry berputar ke arah Lesath Lestrange–

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Lestrange?" kata Neville sebelum Harry bisa membuka mulutnya.

Sekarang ada sesuatu yang kau tak harapkan untuk menemukan dirimu mengatakannya, tak pernah.

Lesath Lestrange berputar perlahan, dan memandang Neville, wajahnya ketat, tak lagi menangis, air mata mengkilap saat mereka mengering.

"Kamu pikir kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya?" kata Lesath, suaranya tinggi dan bergetar. "_Kau pikir kau tahu?_ Orangtuaku ada di _Azkaban_, aku mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya dan mereka selalu mengingatkanku, mereka pikir adalah sesuatu yang _bagus_ kalau Ibu ada di sana di dalam kedinginan dan kegelapan dengan para Dementor menyedot kehidupannya, aku berharap kalau aku seperti Harry Potter, paling tidak orangtuanya tidak kesakitan, orangtuaku selalu kesakitan, tiap detik di tiap hari, aku harap kalau aku sepertimu, paling tidak kau bisa melihat orangtuamu sesekali, paling tidak kau tahu kalau mereka mencintaimu, jika Ibu pernah mencintaiku para Dementor akan memakan pikiran itu saat ini–"

Mata Neville lebar dengan terkejut. Dia tak menyangka hal ini.

Lesath berbalik ke Harry Potter, yang matanya penuh kengerian.

Lesath melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai di depan Harry Potter, menyentuhkan keningnya ke tanah, dan berbisik, "Bantu aku, Lord."

Ada kesunyian yang teramat sangat. Neville tak bisa memikirkan satu hal pun untuk dikatakan, dan dari keterkejutan nyata di wajah Harry, dia tak bisa memikirkan apa pun juga.

"Mereka berkata kau bisa melakukan apa pun, tolong, tolong my Lord, keluarkan orangtuaku dari Azkaban, aku akan menjadi pelayan setiamu selamanya, hidupku akan jadi milikmu dan matiku juga, hanya tolong–"

"Lesath," kata Harry, suaranya pecah, "Lesath, aku tak bisa, aku tak benar-benar bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, itu semua hanya trik-trik bodoh."

"Itu _bukan!_" kata Lesath, suaranya tinggi dan putus asa. "Aku _melihatnya_, cerita-cerita itu benar, kau _bisa!_"

Harry menelan. "Lesath, aku menyiapkan semuanya dengan Neville, kami merencanakan itu lebih dulu, tanya dia!"

Mereka memang, walau Harry tak mengatakan _bagaimana _dia akan melakukan yang mana pun dari semuanya … .

Ketika Lesath melihat ke atas dari lantai wajahnya mengerikan, dan suaranya keluar dalam jeritan yang menyakiti telinga Neville. "_Kau anak darah lumpur! Kau bisa mengeluarkannya, kau cuma tak mau! Aku sudah berlutut dan memohon padamu dan kau masih tak mau menolong! Aku harusnya tahu, kau adalah si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, kau berpikir kalau dia layak di sana!_"

"Aku _tak bisa!_" kata Harry, suaranya sama putus asanya dengan Lesath. "Itu bukan pertanyaan atas apa yang kuinginkan, aku tak memiliki _kekuatan_ itu!"

Lesath berdiri, dan meludah ke lantai di depan Harry, dan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Ketika dia ada di belokan suara kakinya semakin cepat, dan saat mereka memudar Neville pikir dia mendengar satu isakan.

Dan kemudian mereka berdua.

Neville melihat ke arah Harry.

Harry melihat ke arah Neville.

"Wow," Neville berkata dengan tenang. "Dia sepertinya tak begitu bersyukur karena diselamatkan."

"Dia mengira aku bisa menolongnya," kata Harry, suaranya serak. "Dia memiliki harapan untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun."

Neville menelan, dan mengatakannya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Wha?" kata Harry, terdengar benar-benar bingung.

"Aku tak bersyukur ketika kau menolongku–"

"Semua hal yang kau katakan sebelumnya memang benar," kata si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup.

"Tidak," kata Neville, "itu tidak."

Mereka memberi senyuman sedih singkat bersamaan, masing-masing saling merendahkan dari yang lain.

"Aku tahu ini tak nyata," kata Neville, "aku tahu aku tak akan bisa melakukan apa pun jika kau tak ada di sini, tapi terima kasih sudah membiarkanku berpura-pura."

"Yang benar saja," kata Harry.

Harry berbalik dari Neville, dan memandang keluar dari jendela pada awan-awan muram.

Suatu gagasan yang benar-benar menggelikan datang pada Neville. "Apakah kau merasa bersalah karena kau tak bisa mengeluarkan orangtua Lesath dari Azkaban?"

"Tidak," kata Harry.

Beberapa detik berlalu.

"Ya," kata Harry.

"Kau bodoh," kata Neville.

"Aku sadar tentang itu," kata Harry.

"Apakah kamu harus secara harfiah melakukan _apa pun_ yang siapapun minta padamu?"

Si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup berbalik dan melihat Neville lagi. "_Melakukan?_ Tidak. Merasa bersalah karena tak melakukannya? Ya."

Neville mendapat masalah menemukan kata-kata. "Setelah si Pangeran Kegelapan mati, Bellatrix Black secara harfiah adalah orang paling jahat di seluruh dunia dan itu adalah _sebelum_ dia masuk ke Azkaban. Dia menyiksa ibu dan ayahku ke dalam kegilaan karena dia ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi si Pangeran Kegelapan–"

"Aku tahu," kata Harry dengan tenang. "Aku paham itu, tapi–"

"TIdak! Kau _tidak!_ Dia memiliki _alasan_ untuk melakukan itu, dan orangtuaku keduanya adalah Auror! Itu bahkan tidak _dekat_ dengan hal terburuk yang pernah dia lakukan!" suara Neville bergetar.

"Bahkan begitu," kata Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, matanya jauh saat mereka menatap ke tempat lain, suatu tempat yang Neville tak bisa bayangkan. "Mungkin akan ada solusi yang luar biasa cerdas yang membuatnya mungkin untuk menyelamatkan semua orang dan membiarkan mereka semua hidup bahagia selamanya, dan jika saja aku cukup pintar aku pasti sudah memikirkannya saat ini–"

"Kau punya masalah," kata Neville. "Kau pikir kau harus menjadi apa yang Lasath Lestrange pikir siapa dirimu."

"Yeah," kata si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, "itu sedikit banyak meringkasnya. Setiap kali seseorang berteriak dalam doa dan aku tak bisa menjawabnya, aku merasa bersalah tentang aku yang bukan Tuhan."

Neville tak cukup memahami itu, tapi … . "Itu kedengarannya tak bagus."

Harry menghela napas. "Aku mengerti kalau aku memiliki masalah, dan aku tahu apa yang perlu kulakukan untuk memecahkannya, oke? Aku sedang mengusahakannya."

* * *

Harry melihat Neville pergi.

Tentu saja Harry tak mengatakan apa solusinya.

Solusinya, tentu saja, adalah untuk segera menjadi Tuhan.

Langkah kaki Neville bergerak menjauh, dan dengan cepat tak lagi terdengar.

Dan kemudian dia sendiri.

"Ahem," kata suara Severus Snape dari tepat di belakangnya.

Harry meloloskan jeritan kecil dan seketika membenci dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, Harry berbalik.

Pria tinggi berminyak dalam jubah berbercak sedang bersandar pada dinding di posisi yang sama yang ditempati Harry.

"Sebuah jubah penghilang yang bagus, Potter," si Master Ramuan memanjangkan. "Banyak yang sekarang dijelaskannya."

Oh, bloody crap.

"Dan mungkin aku sudah ada di lingkungan Dumbledore terlalu lama," kata Severus, "Tapi aku tak bisa menolong tak bertanya-tanya jika itu adalah Jubah Gaib _itu_."

Harry dengan cepat berubah menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah mendengar tentang Jubah Gaib dan yang _tepat_ sepintar seperti yang Harry pikir Severus pikir seberapa pintar Harry itu.

"Oh, mungkin," kata Harry. "Aku percaya kalau kau sadar apa implikasinya, jika ini memang?"

Suara Severus merendahkan. "Kau tak tahu apa yang kubicarakan, benar, Potter? Sebuah usaha ceroboh dalam memancing."

(Profesor Quirrell sudah berkomentar dalam makan siang mereka kalau Harry benar-benar perlu menyembunyikan keadaan pikirannya lebih baik daripada mengenakan wajah kosong ketika seseorang mendiskusikan suatu topik berbahaya, dan sudah menjelaskan tentang tipu muslihat satu tingkat, tipu muslihat dua tingkat, dan seterusnya. Jadi entah Severus _memang_ faktanya memodel Harry sebagai pemain tingkat satu, yang membuat Severus sendiri tingkat dua, dan gerakan tingkat tiga Harry sudah sukses; atau Severus adalah pemain tingkat empat dan ingin Harry untuk _berpikir_ kalau tipu muslihatnya sukses. Harry, tersenyum, kemudian menanyakan pada Profesor Quirrell di tingkat apa _dia _bermain, dan Profesor Quirrell, juga tersenyum, merespon, _Satu tingkat lebih tinggi darimu_.)

"Jadi kau melihat semuanya," kata Harry. "Disillusionment, aku pikir itu disebut."

Suatu senyuman tipis. "Adalah bodoh untukku mengambil sedikit saja resiko untuk membiarkanmu terluka."

"Dan kau ingin melihat hasil dari tesmu dengan matamu sendiri," kata Harry. "Jadi. Apakah aku seperti ayahku?"

Suatu ekspresi sedih aneh mendatangi pria itu, salah satu yang terlihat asing di wajahnya. "Aku harus mengatakan lebih dulu, Harry Potter, kalau kau mirip–"

Severus berhenti.

Dia memandang Harry.

"Lestrange memanggilmu sebagai anak darah lumpur," Severus berkata dengan perlahan. "Itu sepertinya tak mengganggumu."

Harry mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak dalam keadaan itu, tidak."

"Kau baru saja menolongnya," kata Severus. Matanya tajam pada Harry. "Dan dia melemparkannya kembali ke mukamu. Tentu itu bukan sesuatu yang kau bisa langsung maafkan?"

"Dia baru saja melalui suatu pengalaman yang cukup menyakitkan," kata Harry. "Dan aku tak berpikir kalau diselamatkan oleh tahun pertama tidak akan banyak membantu harga dirinya, juga."

"Aku kira itu cukup mudah untuk dimaafkan," kata Severus, dan suaranya janggal, "karena Lestrange tak berarti apa pun untukmu. Hanya seorang Slytherin aneh. Jika itu adalah seorang teman, mungkin, kau akan merasa jauh lebih terluka oleh apa yang dia katakan."

"Jika dia adalah seorang teman," kata Harry, "Lebih banyak alasan untuk memaafkannya."

Ada kesunyian panjang. Harry merasa, dan dia tak bisa mengatakan kenapa atau dari mana, kalau udaranya mulai terisi dengan tekanan mengerikan, seperti air yang semakin naik, dan naik, dan naik.

Kemudian Severus tersenyum, terlihat seketika mengendur sekali lagi, dan seluruh tekanan menghilang.

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat pemaaf," kata Severus, masih tersenyum. "Aku pikir ayah tirimu, Michael Verres-Evans, adalah yang mengajarkannya padamu."

"Lebih seperti fiksi ilmiah dan koleksi fantasi Dad," kata Harry. "Semacam orangtua kelimaku, sebenarnya. Aku sudah menjalani kehidupan dari seluruh karakter di dalam semua buku-bukuku, dan seluruh kebijakan perkasanya berkumandang di dalam kepalaku. Di suatu tempat di sana ada seseorang seperti Lesath, aku harap, walau aku tak bisa mengatakan siapa. Tak sukar untuk menempatkan diriku di tempatnya. Dan adalah buku-bukuku yang memberitahuku apa yang harus dilakukan tentangnya, juga. Orang baik memaafkan."

Severus memberinya tawa kecil, terhibur. "Aku takut aku tak akan tahu banyak tentang apa yang orang baik akan lakukan."

Harry melihatnya. Itu cukup menyedihkan, sebenarnya. "Akan kupinjamkan padamu beberapa novel dengan orang baik di dalamnya, kalau kau mau."

"Aku ingin menanyakan nasihatmu tentang sesuatu," kata Severus, suaranya biasa. "Aku mengenal Slytherin tahun kelima lain yang sedang ditindas oleh Gryffindor. Dia sedang mencoba mengambil hati seorang gadis Muggleborn cantik, yang menemukannya sedang ditindas, dan mencoba menyelamatkannya. Dan dia memanggilnya sebagai darah lumpur, dan itu adalah akhir dari mereka. Dia meminta maaf, berulang kali, tapi dia tak pernah memaafkannya. Apakah kau memiliki pendapat untuk apa yang harusnya dia katakan atau lakukan, untuk memenangkan dari gadis itu pengampunan yang kau berikan untuk Lestrange?"

"Erm," kata Harry, "berdasarkan hanya dari informasi itu, aku tak yakin _dia_ adalah utamanya yang memiliki masalah. Aku akan mengatakan padanya untuk tak mengejar seseorang yang tak mampu memaafkan. Misalkan mereka menikah, bisakah kau bayangkan kehidupan di dalam rumah tangga itu?"

Ada jeda.

"Oh, tapi dia _bisa_ memaafkan," kata Severus dengan perasaaan terhibur dalam suaranya. "Kenapa, setelahnya, dia pergi dan menjadi kekasih dari si penindas. Katakan padaku, kenapa dia memaafkan si penindas, dan bukan yang ditindas?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dalam tebakan liar, karena si penindas sudah melukai orang _lain_ sangat buruk, dan si tertindas melukai _si gadis_ hanya sedikit, dan untuknya itu terasa jauh lebih tak termaafkan entah bagaimana. Atau, bukannya ingin mempertajam maksud, apakah si penindas tampan? Atau untuk masalah itu, kaya?"

Ada jeda lain.

"Ya untuk keduanya," kata Severus.

"Dan itulah yang terjadi," kata Harry. "Bukannya aku pernah mengalami sekolah menengah, tapi buku-bukuku memberiku untuk memahami bahwa ada satu jenis gadis remaja yang akan murka oleh satu penghinaan jika si bocah itu biasa atau miskin, tapi yang bisa entah bagaimana menemukan ruang di hatinya untuk memaafkan seorang bocah kaya dan tampan atas penindasannya. Dia dangkal, dalam kata lain. Katakan pada siapapun itu kalau gadis itu tak layak untuknya dan dia perlu melupakannya dan berjalan terus dan lain kali untuk mengejar gadis yang tak dangkal dan bukannya cantik."

Severus menatap Harry dalam kesunyian, matanya mengkilap. Senyumannya sudah memudar, dan walaupun wajah Severus sudah berkedut, itu tak kembali.

Harry mulai merasa sedikit gugup. "Um, bukannya aku sendiri memiliki pengalaman dalam area itu, jelas, tapi aku pikir itulah yang penasihat bijak dari buku-bukuku akan katakan."

Ada lebih banyak kesunyian dan lebih banyak kilauan.

Itu mungkin adalah waktu yang baik untuk mengganti subjeknya.

"Jadi," kata Harry. "Apakah aku lulus dari tesmu, apa pun itu?"

"Aku pikir," kata Severus, "kalau tak perlu lagi ada percakapan di antara kita, Potter, dan kau akan teramat bijak kalau tak pernah membicarakan yang ini."

Harry berkedip. "Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku apa kesalahanku?"

"Kau menyinggungku," kata Severus. "Dan aku tak lagi mempercayai kecerdikanmu."

Harry menatap Severus, cukup terkejut.

"Tapi kau sudah memberiku nasihat dengan maksud baik," kata Severus Snape, "dan dengan demikian aku akan memberimu nasihat nyata sebagai gantinya." Suaranya nyaris stabil sempurna. Bagai suatu benang yang di bentangkan nyaris horisontal sempurna, tak peduli berat besar yang bergantung di tengahnya, oleh jutaan ton tegangan yang menarik di tiap ujung. "Kau hampir mati hari ini, Potter. Di masa depan, jangan pernah membagi kebijakanmu dengan siapapun kecuali kau tahu persis apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan."

Pikiran Harry akhirnya membuat koneksinya.

"_Kau_ adalah si–"

Mulut Harry menutup rapat saat bagian _hampir mati_ mulai terpahami, dua detik terlambat.

"Ya," kata Severus, "memang aku."

Dan tekanan mengerikan membanjiri ruangan lagi bagai air bertekanan di dasar lautan.

Harry tak bisa bernapas.

_Kalah. Sekarang._

"Aku tak tahu," bisik Harry. "Aku m–"

Tidak," kata Severus. Hanya satu kata itu.

Harry berdiri di sana dalam kesunyian, pikirannya dengan panik mencari pilihan. Severus berdiri di antara dia dan jendela, yang adalah sangat disayangkan, karena jatuh dari ketinggian itu tak akan membunuh seorang penyihir.

"Bukumu mengkhianatimu, Potter," kata Severus, masih dengan suara yang tertarik ketat oleh sejuta ton tarikan. "Mereka tak memberitahumu satu hal yang kau perlu tahu. Kau tak bisa belajar dari cerita-cerita bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Itu adalah sesuatu yang kau tak akan bisa pahami tanpa merasakannya sendiri."

"Ayahku," bisik Harry. Itu adalah tebakan terbaiknya, satu hal yang mungkin menyelamatkannya. "Ayahku mencoba melindungimu dari para penindas."

Suatu senyuman mengerikan membentang di sepanjang wajah Severus, dan pria itu bergerak ke arah Harry.

Dan melewatinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Potter," kata Severus, tak melihat ke belakang dalam jalannya keluar. "Kita akan memiliki sedikit untuk dibicarakan pada satu sama lain mulai hari ini."

Dan di belokan, si pria berhenti, dan tanpa berbalik, berkata terakhir kalinya.

"Ayahmu adalah si penindas," kata Severus Snape, "dan apa yang ibumu lihat darinya adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah benar-benar aku pahami sampai hari ini."

Dia pergi.

Harry berputar dan berjalan menuju jendela. Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak ke pinggirnya.

_Jangan pernah memberi siapapun nasihat bijak kecuali kau tahu persis apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan. Paham._

Harry memandang keluar ke awan-awan dan gerimis ringan untuk sementara. Jendelanya menghadap ke arah halaman timur, dan itu adalah sore, jadi jika mataharinya memang terlihat dari awan-awannya, Harry tak bisa melihatnya.

Tangannya sudah berhenti bergetar, tapi ada perasaan ketat di dada Harry, seolah itu ditekan oleh pita metal.

Jadi ayahnya adalah seorang penindas.

Dan ibunya adalah seorang yang dangkal.

Mungkin mereka menjadi dewasa nantinya. Orang baik seperti Profesor McGonagall memang sepertinya menganggap semua yang baik dari mereka, dan itu mungkin tak _hanya_ karena mereka adalah martir heroik.

Tentu saja, itu adalah suatu penghiburan yang nyaris cukup ketika kau berumur sebelas dan hampir berubah menjadi seorang remaja, dan bertanya-tanya akan jadi remaja macam apa kau nantinya.

Sebegitu buruk.

Sebegitu menyedihkan.

Suatu kehidupan yang sebegitu mengerikan yang Harry jalani.

Mengetahui kalau orangtua genetiknya tak sempurnya, kenapa, dia harusnya menghabiskan sesaat merasa murung karenanya, merasa kasihan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin dia bisa mengeluh pada Lesath Lestrange.

Harry pernah membaca tentang Dementors. Kedinginan dan kegelapan mengelilingi mereka, dan ketakutan, mereka menyedot habis seluruh pikiran bahagiamu dan dalam kekosongan itu seluruh ingatan terburukmu naik ke permukaan.

Dia bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri dalam posisi Lesath, mengetahui kalau orangtuanya ada di Azkaban seumur hidup, tempat itu yang dari mana tak satu pun pernah melarikan diri.

Dan Lesath akan membayangkan dirinya sendiri di tempat ibunya, di dalam kedinginan dan kegelapan dan ketakutan, sendiri dengan seluruh ingatan terburuknya, bahkan dalam mimpinya, tiap detik di tiap hari.

Untuk sesaat Harry membayangkan Mum dan Dadnya sendiri di Azkaban dengan para Dementor yang menyedot habis kehidupan mereka, menguras ingatan bahagia atas cinta mereka pada Harry. Hanya untuk sesaat, sebelum imajinasinya memutuskan sekring dan memanggil pemadaman darurat dan mengatakan padanya untuk tak pernah membayangkan itu lagi.

Apakah sesuatu yang benar untuk melakukan itu pada siapapun, bahkan orang paling jahat nomor dua di dunia?

_Tidak_, kata kebijakan buku-buku Harry, _tidak jika ada jalan lain, jalan lain apa pun_.

Dan kecuali sistem keadilan dunia sihir memang sesempurna penjara mereka–dan itu terdengar cukup tak mungkin, seluruh hal dipertimbangkan–suatu tempat di Azkaban ada seseorang yang benar-benar tak bersalah, dan mungkin lebih dari satu.

Ada suatu sensasi terbakar di tenggorokan Harry, dan kelembaban terkumpul di matanya, dan dia ingin menteleportasi seluruh tahanan Azkaban ke tempat aman dan memanggil api dari langit dan menghancurkan tempat mengerikan itu sampai ke batuan dasar. Tapi dia tak bisa, karena dia bukan Tuhan.

Dan Harry mengingat apa yang Profesor Quirrell pernah katakan di bawah cahaya bintang: _Terkadang, ketika dunia tak sempurna ini terlihat penuh kebencian, aku ingin tahu apakah mungkin ada suatu tempat lain, jauh, di mana aku harusnya berada … . Namun bintang-bintang itu teramat, sangat jauh … . Dan aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kuimpikan, kalau aku tertidur untuk waktu yang sangat lama._

Saat ini dunia tak sempurna ini terlihat penuh kebencian.

Dan Harry tak bisa memahami kata-kata Profesor Quirrell, itu mungkin suatu alien yang mengatakannya, atau suatu Kecerdasan Buatan, sesuatu yang terbentuk di sepanjang garis yang sebegitu berbeda dari Harry hingga otaknya tak bisa dipaksa beroperasi di mode itu.

Kau tak bisa meninggalkan planetmu sendiri selagi itu masih memiliki suatu tempat seperti Azkaban.

Kau harus tetap tinggal dan bertarung.


	28. Reduksionisme

Apa pun yang bisa Rowling akan Rowling.

Ini harus _sekali lagi_ ada _tanpa perlu dikatakan_, tapi pandangan yang diungkapkan oleh Severus Snape tidak begitu saja mencerminkan pandangan penulis.

* * *

"Oke," kata Harry, menelan. "Oke, Hermione, sudah cukup, kau bisa berhenti."

Pil gula putih di depan Hermione masih belum berubah bentuk atau warnanya sama sekali, biarpun dia berkonsentrasi lebih keras dari yang pernah Harry lihat, matanya tertutup rapat, butiran keringat di keningnya, tangannya bergetar saat menggenggam tongkat sihir–

"Hermione, _stop!_ Ini tak akan berhasil, Hermione, aku pikir kita tak bisa membuat benda-benda yang masih belum ada!"

Perlahan, tangan Hermione mengendurkan genggamannya pada tongkat sihir.

"Aku mengira aku merasakannya," katanya dalam sesuatu yang adalah bisikan belaka. "aku mengira aku mulai merasakan Transfigurasinya, hanya untuk sesaat."

Ada gumpalan di tenggorokan Harry. "Kau mungkin hanya membayangkannya. Berharap terlalu keras."

"Mungkin aku memang," katanya. Dia terlihat seolah dia ingin menangis.

"Perlahan, Harry mengambil pensil mekanik di tangannya, dan menggapai ke selembar kertas dengan seluruh isinya di coret, dan menggambar satu garis melewati isi yang mengatakan 'OBAT ALZHEIMER'.

Mereka tak bisa memberi siapapun suatu pil hasil Transfigurasi. Tapi Transfigurasi paling tidak dalam jenis yang bisa mereka lakukan, tidak memantrai targetnya–itu tidak akan melakukan Transfigurasi atas sapu biasa ke sapu terbang. Jadi jika Hermione memang berhasil membuat suatu pil, itu akan jadi suatu pil _nonmagis_, yang bekerja karena alasan material biasa. Merka bisa saja diam-diam membuat pil untuk suatu laboratorium sains Muggle, membiarkan mereka _mempelajari_ pil itu dan mencoba melakukan rekayasa-terbalik atas mereka sebelum Transfigurasinya memudar … tak ada satu pun dari kedua dunia perlu tahu kalau sihir sudah terlibat, itu akan jadi terobosan ilmiah lain … .

Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang seorang penyihir pernah pikirkan juga. Mereka tak menghargai _pola-pola atom_ sebegitu tinggi, mereka tak berpikir kalau _material_ tak termantrai sebagai benda kekuatan. Jika itu tak bersifat magis, itu tak menarik.

Lebih awal, Harry sudah dengan _sangat_ diam-diam–dia bahkan tak memberi tahu Hermione–mencoba melakukan Transfigurasi teknologi nano a la Eric Drexler. (Dia mencoba membuat suatu 'desktop nanofactory', tentu saja, bukannya perakit pereplikasi-diri kecil, Harry tidak gila.) Akan merupakan kedewaan dalam sekali tembak jika itu berhasil.

"Cuma itu saja untuk hari ini, benar?" kata Hermione. Dia merosot di kursinya, menyandarkan kepala pada sandarannya; dan wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahannya, yang adalah sangat tak biasa untuk Hermione. Dia suka berpura-pura jadi tanpa batas, paling tidak ketika ada Harry.

"Satu lagi," kata Harry dengan hati-hati, "tapi yang ini kecil, plus ini mungkin bisa benar-benar berhasil. Aku menyimpannya untuk yang terakhir karena aku berharap kita bisa mengakhiri dengan suatu hal yang menyemangati. Ini benda nyata, bukan seperti phaser. Mereka sudah membuatnya di dalam laboratorium, bukan seperti obat Alzheimer. Dan itu adalah zat umum, bukan spesifik seperti buku-buku yang hilang yang kau coba buat Transfigurasi salinannya. Aku membuat suatu diagram struktur molekularnya untuk menunjukkannya padamu. Kita hanya ingin membuatnya _lebih panjang_ dari yang pernah dilakukan sebelumnya, dan dengan seluruh tabungnya sejajar, dan titik akhirnya tertanam dalam berlian." Harry menghadirkan selembar kertas grafik.

Hermione menegakkan diri, mengambilnya, dan mempelajarinya, dahi berkerut. "Ini _semua_ atom karbon? Dan Harry, apa namanya? Aku tak bisa melakukan Transfigurasi atasnya jika aku tak tahu apa sebutannya."

Harry membuat wajah jijik. Dia masih punya masalah membiasakan diri pada hal semacam itu, harusnya tak masalah apa _sebutan_ suatu hal jika kan mengetahui _apa_ itu. "Mereka disebut buckytube, atau karbon nanotube. Itu adalah semacam fulerena yang ditemukan tahun ini. Itu sekitar seratus kali lebih kuat dari besi dan seperenam beratnya."

Hermione melihat ke atas dari kertas grafik, wajahnya terkejut. "Itu _nyata?_"

"Yeah," kata Harry, "hanya saja sukar membuatnya dengan cara Muggle. Jika kita bisa membuat cukup banyak dari benda ini, kita bisa memakainya untuk membangun lift luar angkasa sampai sejauh orbit geosinkron atau lebih tinggi, dan dalam istilah delta-v itu adalah setengah jalan ke mana pun di dalam Tata Surya. Plus kita bisa melempar satelit tenaga surya seperti konfeti."

Hermione mengerutkan dahi lagi. "Apakah benda ini _aman?_"

"Aku tak melihat kenapa tidak," kata Harry. "Buckytube hanyalah lembaran grafit yang dibentuk ke dalam suatu tabung sirkular, pada dasarnya, dan grafit adalah benda yang sama seperti yang digunakan dalam pensil."

"Aku _tahu_ apa itu grafit, Harry," kata Hermione. Dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang tanpa berpikir, alis matanya berkerut saat dia menatap ke lembar kertas itu.

Harry meraih ke dalam kantong di jubahnya, dan menghasilkan satu benang putih yang diikat kepada dua cincin plastik kelabu pada kedua ujungnya. Dia menambahkan setetes superglue di tempat benangnya bertemu dengan kedua cincinnya, untuk membuatnya jadi satu objek agar bisa dilakukan Transfigurasi secara keseluruhan. Cyanoacrylate, jika Harry mengingat dengan benar, bekerja melalui ikatan kovalen, dan itu adalah yang paling dekat untuk bisa disebut sebagai suatu "benda solid" yang bisa kamu peroleh di dalam dunia yang pada dasarnya tersusun oleh atom individual kecil. "Kapanpun kamu siap," kata Harry, "cobalah melakukan Transfigurasi atas ini menjadi satu set serat buckytube yang selaras dan tertanam pada dua cincin berlian solid."

"Baiklah … ." kata Hermione perlahan. "Harry, aku merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu."

Harry mengangkat bahu tak berdaya. _Mungkin kau hanya lelah_. Dia tahu lebih baik daripada mengatakannya keras-keras, meski begitu.

Hermione menempatkan tongkat sihirnya pada satu cincin plastik, dan menatapnya untuk sesaat.

Dua lingkaran berlian berkilau kecil terbaring di meja, tersambung oleh satu benang hitam panjang.

"Itu berubah," kata Hermione. Dia terdengar seolah dia mencoba terdengar bersemangat tetapi kehabisan energi. "Sekarang apa?"

Harry merasa sedikit mengempis oleh kurangnya semangat dari rekan penelitinya, tapi melakukan yang terbaik untuk tak menunjukkannya; mungkin proses yang sama akan bekerja dalam kebalikannya untuk menghibur. "Sekarang aku mengujinya untuk melihat apakah itu akan menahan berat."

Ada suatu kerangka-A yang sudah direkayasa untuk melakukan eksperimen yang lebih dulu dengan batang berlian–kau bisa membuat objek berlian solid dengan mudah, memakai Transfigurasi, mereka hanya tak bertahan lama. Eksperimen yang tadi sudah mengukur apakah melakukan Transfigurasi pada suatu batang berlian panjang menjadi suatu batang berlian pendek akan memampukannya untuk mengangkat suatu benda berat yang tergantung saat itu berkontraksi, dengan kata lain, bisakah kamu melakukan Transfigurasi melawan tekanan, yang ternyata kamu bisa.

Harry dengan hati-hati melingkarkan satu lingkaran berlian berkilau pada kait metal tebal pada bagian atasnya, kemudian memasang gantungan metal tebal pada cincin bawahnya, dan kemudian mulai memasang beban pada gantungannya.

(Harry sudah meminta si kembar Weasley untuk melakukan Transfigurasi atas peralatan tadi untuknya, dan si kembar Weasley memberinya pandangan ragu, seolah mereka tak bisa membayangkan keisengan macam apa yang dia _mungkin_ ingin lakukan, tapi mereka tak menanyakan pertanyaan apa pun. Dan Transfigurasi mereka, menurut mereka, akan bertahan sekitar tiga jam, jadi Harry dan Hermione masih memiliki beberapa saat lagi.)

"Seratus kilogram," kata Harry setelah satu menit berikutnya. "Aku tak berpikir benang besi setipis ini bisa menahan itu. Itu harusnya bisa lebih lagi, tapi itulah seluruh beban yang kita miliki."

Ada lebih banyak kesunyian.

Harry menegakkan diri, dan kembali ke meja mereka, dan duduk di kursinya, dan dengan penuh upacara membuat satu tanda centang di sebelah 'Buckytube'. "Itu," kata Harry. "Yang _itu_ berhasil."

"Tapi itu tak benar-benar _berguna_, Harry, benar?" kata Hermione dari tempatnya duduk dengan kepala bersandar di tangannya. "Maksudku, bahkan jika kita memberikannya pada seorang ilmuwan mereka tak bisa mempelajari bagaimana membuat banyak buckytube dari mempelajari milik kita."

"Mereka mungkin bisa mempelajari _sesuatu_," kata Harry. "Hermione, _lihat_ itu, benang kecil tipis itu menahan seluruh beban itu, kita baru saja membuat sesuatu yang tak satu pun laboratorium Muggle bisa buat–"

"Tapi penyihir lain mana pun bisa membuatnya," kata Hermione. Kelelahannya keluar ke suaranya, sekarang. "Harry, aku tak berpikir kalau ini berjalan dengan baik."

"Maksudmu hubungan kita?" kata Harry. "Bagus! Ayo kita putus."

Itu memperoleh sedikit senyuman darinya. "Maksudku penelitian kita."

"Oh, Hermione, _teganya _kau?"

"Kau manis ketika kau kejam," katanya. "Tapi Harry, ini gila, aku dua belas, kau sebelas, _menggelikan_ untuk berpikir kalau kita akan menemukan apa pun yang tak seorang pun pernah pikirkan sebelumnya."

"Apakah kau benar-benar berkata kalau kita harus menyerah dalam menyingkap rahasia sihir setelah mencoba kurang dari satu _bulan?_" kata Harry, mencoba menempatkan satu nada tantangan ke dalam suaranya. Jujur dia merasakan beberapa keletihan yang sama dengan Hermione. Tak satu pun ide-ide _bagus_ pernah berhasil. Dia membuat hanya satu penemuan yang pantas untuk disebutkan, pola Mendelian, dan dia tak bisa memberi tahu Hermione tentangnya tanpa melanggar janjinya pada Draco.

"Tidak," kata Hermione. Wajah mudanya terlihat sangat serius dan dewasa. "aku mengatakan saat ini kita harus _mempelajari_ seluruh sihir yang para penyihir sudah ketahui, jadi kita bisa melakukan hal semacam ini setelah kita lulus dari Hogwarts."

"Um … ." kata Harry. "Hermione, aku benci menempatkannya seperti ini, tapi bayangkan kita memutuskan untuk menunda penelitian sampai nanti, dan hal pertama yang kita coba setelah kita lulus adalah melakukan Transfigurasi suatu obah Alzheimen, dan itu _berhasil_. Kita akan merasa … aku pikir kata _bodoh_ tak cukup menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan kita. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang lain seperti itu dan itu memang berhasil?"

"Itu tak _adil_, Harry!" kata Hermione. Suaranya bergetar seolah dia ada di ujung tangis. "Kau tak bisa _menempatkan_ itu pada orang lain! Itu bukanlah _pekerjaan_ kita untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, kita masih _anak-anak!_"

Untuk sesaat Harry bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang memberi tahu Hermione kalau dia harus melawan Pangeran Kegelapan abadi, jika dia akan berubah menjadi salah satu dari pahlawan pengeluh yang mengasihani diri yang Harry tak pernah tahan membacanya dalam buku-bukunya.

"Bagaimanapun juga," kata Hermione. Suaranya goyah. "Aku tak ingin terus melakukan ini. Aku tak percaya anak-anak bisa melakukan hal yang tak bisa dilakukan orang dewasa, itu hanya dalam cerita."

Ada kesunyian dalam ruang kelas.

Hermione mulai terlihat sedikit takut, dan Harry tahu kalau ekspresinya sendiri bertambah makin dingin.

Itu mungkin tak akan terlalu melukai jika pikiran yang sama belum pernah terpikir oleh Harry–bahwa, sementara tiga puluh mungkin termasuk tua untuk revolusi ilmiah dan dua puluh kurang lebih pas, sementara ada orang-orang yang memperoleh gelar doktor ketika mereka tujuh belas dan empat belas tahun pewaris yang adalah raja atau jenderal agung, tak benar-benar ada satu pun orang yang sampai pada buku-buku sejarah pada usia sebelas.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. "Cari tahu bagaimana melakukan sesuatu yang seorang dewasa tak bisa. Apakah itu tantanganmu?"

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu," kata Hermione, suaranya keluar dalam bisikan takut.

Dengan usaha, Harry membelokkan pandangannya menjauh dari Hermione. "Aku tak marah pada_mu_," kata Harry. Suaranya dingin, meski dengan usaha terbaiknya. "Aku marah pada, aku tak tahu, semuanya. Tapi aku tak berniat untuk kalah, Hermione. Kalah tak selalu jadi hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana melakukan sesuatu yang seorang penyihir dewasa tak bisa lakukan, dan kemudian aku akan kembali padamu. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Ada lebih banyak kesunyian.

"Oke," kata Hermione, suaranya bergetar sedikit. Dia mendorong dirinya keluar dari kursinya, dan pergi ke pintu dari ruang kelas yang tak digunakan tempat mereka bekerja. Tangannya bergerak ke kenop pintu. "Kita masih berteman, kan?" Dan jika kau tak bisa menemukan apa pun–"

Suaranya terhenti.

"Kalau begitu kita akan belajar bersama," kata Harry. Suaranya bahkan lebih dingin sekarang.

"Um, sampai jumpa untuk sekarang, kalau begitu," kata Hermione, dan dia dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnnya.

Terkadang Harry benci mempunyai suatu sisi gelap, bahkan ketika dia ada di dalamnya.

Dan bagian dari dirinya yang memikirkan persis sama seperti Hermione, bahwa tidak, anak kecil _tak bisa_ melakukan apa yang orang dewasa tak bisa lakukan, mengatakan semua hal yang Hermione terlalu takut untuk katakan, seperti, _Itu adalah suatu tantangan yang luar biasa sukar yang baru saja kau ambil untuk dirimu sendiri_ dan _wah apakah kau akan berakhir dengan telur di wajahmu kali ini_ dan _paling tidak dengan cara ini kau akan tahu kalau kau gagal_.

Dan bagian dari dirinya yang tak menikmati kalah menjawab, dalam suara yang sangat dingin, _Baik, kau bisa tutup mulut dan saksikan_.

* * *

Itu hampir waktu makan siang, dan Harry tak peduli. Dia bahkan tak repot-repot mengambil makanan kecil batangan dari kantongnya. Perutnya bisa menahan sedikit lapar.

Dunia sihir itu kecil, mereka tidak berpikir seperti ilmuwan, mereka tak mengenal sains, mereka tak mempertanyakan hal yang menemani mereka dewasa, Mereka tidak memberi kerangka pelindung pada mesin waktu mereka, mereka bermain Quidditch, seluruh Inggris sihir lebih kecil daripada satu kota Muggle kecil, sekolah sihir paling besar hanya mendidik sampai umur tujuh belas, _menggelikan_ bukanlah menantangnya pada umur sebelas, _menggelikan_ adalah _berasumsi_ kalau penyihir mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan dan sudah menghabis seluruh buah yang tergantung rendah yang seorang polimat sains akan lihat.

Langkah Satu, adalah untuk membuat satu daftar dari tiap halangan magis yang Harry bisa ingat, seluruh hal yang kau harusnya tak lakukan.

Langkah Dua, tandai halangan yang sepertinya _paling _tak masuk akal dari sudut pandang sains.

Langkah Tiga, utamakan halangan yang seorang penyihir tak mungkin pertanyakan jika mereka _tidak_ mengenal sains.

Langkah Empat, membuat suatu jalan untuk menyerang mereka.

* * *

Hermione masih sedikit gemetar saat dia duduk di sebelah Mandy di meja Ravenclaw. Makan siang Hermione terdiri dari dua buah-buahan (irisan tomat dan jeruk yang dikupas), tiga sayuran (wortel, wortel, dan wortel lagi), satu daging (Diriclaw drumstick goreng yang lapisan tak sehatnya akan dengan hati-hati dia singkirkan), dan satu buah kue cokelat kecil yang dia akan peroleh dengan memakan bagian lainnya.

Itu tak seburuk seperti kelas Ramuan, sesekali dia masih mendapat _mimpi buruk _tentang itu. Tapi kali ini _dia _membuat itu terjadi dan _dia merasakan bagai target dari itu_. Hanya untuk sesaat, sebelum kegelapan dingin mengerikan memalingkan pandangan dan berkata kalau itu tidak marah padanya, karena itu tak ingin menakutinya.

Dan dia masih memiliki perasaan kalau dia melupakan sesuatu tadi, sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

Tapi mereka tidak melanggar aturan apa pun dari Transfigurasi … ya kan? Mereka tak membuat cairan apa pun, gas apa pun, mereka tak menerima perintah dari Profesor Pertahanan … .

_Pil_nya! Itu adalah sesuatu yang untuk dimakan!

… yang, tidak, tak ada yang akan memakan satu pil yang tergeletak, itu tak akan _bekerja _sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja langsung melakukan _Finite Incantatem_ pada itu jika memang, tapi dia akan tetap harus memberi tahu Harry tentang itu dan memastikan mereka tidak menyinggungnya di depan Profesor McGonagall, misalnya mereka tak diizinkan untuk belajar Transfigurasi lagi … .

Hermione mulai merasa benar-benar mual di perutnya. Dia mendorong piringnya dari meja, dia tak bisa makan siang seperti ini.

Dan dia menutup matanya dan mulai melafalkan dalam batin aturan Transfigurasi.

"_Aku tak akan melakukan Transfigurasi atas apa pun menjadi cairan atau gas._"

"_Aku tak akan melakukan Transfigurasi apa pun yang menyerupai makanan atau apa pun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia._"

Tidak, mereka _harusnya tidak_ mencoba melakukan Transfigurasi atas pil itu, atau mereka harusnya paling tidak _menyadarinya_ … dia sebegitu larut dalam ide brilian Harry hingga dia tidak _memikirkan_ … .

Perasaan mual di perut Hermione semakin bertambah buruk. Ada suatu perasaan di pikirannya tentang sesuatu yang melayang di ujung pengenalan, suatu persepsi yang akan membalikkan dirinya sendiri, seorang wanita muda akan menjadi nenek tua, suatu vas akan menjadi dua wajah … .

Dan dia terus mengingat aturan-aturan Transfigurasi.

* * *

Kepalan Harry sudah memutih di tongkat sihirnya sewaktu dia berhenti mencoba melakukan Transfigurasi udara di depan tongkat sihirnya menjadi penjepit kertas. Tidak akan aman untuk melakukan Transfigurasi penjepit kertas menjadi gas, tentu saja, tapi Harry tak bisa melihat alasan apa pun kenapa itu akan jadi tak aman untuk arah kebalikannya. Itu harusnya hanya tak _mungkin_. Tapi kenapa tidak? Udara adalah zat yang sama nyatanya seperti yang lain … .

Yah, mungkin batasan itu _memang _masuk akal. Udara itu tak teratur, semua molekulnya dengan konstan berubah dalam relasinya antara satu sama lain. Mungkin kau tak bisa menerapkan bentuk baru pada zat itu kecuali zatnya diam cukup lama untukmu menguasainya, bahkan biarpun atom di dalam benda solid juga selalu bergetar setiap saat … .

Semakin Harry gagal, makin dingin dia merasa, makin jelas semua sepertinya terlihat.

Baiklah. Selanjutnya dalam daftar.

Kau hanya bisa melakukan Transfigurasi atas suatu objek dalam keseluruhannya. Kau tak bisa melakukan Transfigurasi atas _setengah _korek menjadi jarum, kau harus melakukan Transfigurasi atas _keseluruhan benda_ itu. Ketika Harry terperangkap di dalam ruang kelas itu oleh Draco, itu adalah alasan kenapa dia tak bisa langsung melakukan Transfigurasi suatu penampang silindris tipis dari dinding menjadi spons, dan memukul suatu bagian dari batu yang cukup besar untuknya melewati lubang. Dia akan perlu menerapkan suatu bentuk baru atas seluruh dinding, dan mungkin suatu bagian penuh dari Hogwarts, hanya untuk merubah penampang kecil itu.

Dan itu _menggelikan_.

_Benda-benda terbuat dari atom_. Banyak titik kecil. Tidak _ada_ persentuhan, Tidak _ada_ kepadatan, hanya kekuatan elektromagnetik menahan titik-titik kecil itu dalam hubungan mereka satu sama lain … .

* * *

Mandy Brocklehurst berhenti dengan garpunya di dalam jalur menuju mulutnya. "Huh," katanya pada Su Li, duduk di seberang yang sekarang adalah tempat kosong di sebelahnya, "ada apa dengan Hermione?"

* * *

Harry ingin membunuh penghapusnya.

Dia sudah mencoba untuk merubah satu titik pada kotak pink itu menjadi besi, terpisah dari sisa karet itu, dan penghapus itu tak bekerja sama.

Itu _harus_ merupakan batasan konseptual, bukannya batasan nyata. _Harus_.

_Benda-benda terbuat dari atom-atom_, dan tiap atom adalah benda kecil yang terpisah. Atom-atom ditahan dalam bentuk itu oleh kabut kuantum elektron bersama, untuk suatu ikatan kovalen, atau sesekali hanya magnetisme dalam jarak dekat, untuk ikatan ionik atau tenaga van der Waals.

Jika itu berakhir seperti itu, proton dan neutron di dalam nukleusnya adalah benda-benda yang terpisah. Kuark di dalam proton dan neutron adalah benda-benda yang terpisah! Sederhananya _tak_ ada apa pun di dalam realitas, dunia di luar sana, yang berhubungan dengan keangkuhan orang-orang atas benda-benda solid. Itu hanyalah titik-titik kecil.

Dan Transfigurasi bebas seluruhnya ada di pikiran untuk memulainya, bukan begitu? Tak ada kata-kata, tak ada gerakan. Hanya konsep murni dari bentuk, dijaga ketak terpisah dari zatnya, diterapkan pada zatnya, dibentuk terpisah dari bentuknya. Itu dan tongkat sihir dan apa pun yang membuatmu menjadi seorang penyihir.

Para penyihir tak bisa merubah bagian dari benda, hanya bisa merubah apa yang pikiran mereka anggap sebagai keseluruhan, karena mereka tak _tahu di dalam tulang mereka_ kalau itu hanyalah atom-atom pada akhirnya.

Harry memfokuskan pada pengetahuan itu sekeras yang dia bisa, _fakta _yang _sebenarnya _bahwa penghapusnya hanyalah kumpulan atom, semua hal hanyalah kumpulan atom, dan atom-atom dari bagian tambalan kecil yang dia coba untuk Transfigurasi memiliki bentuk yang _sama validnya_ suatu kumpulan seperti kumpulan lain mana pun yang dia mau pikirkan.

Dan Harry masih tak mampu merubah satu bagian dari penghapus itu, Transfigurasinya tak bergerak ke mana pun.

_Ini. Sungguh. Menggelikan._

Kepalan Harry memutih di tongkat sihirnya lagi. Dia sudah _muak_ dengan memperoleh hasil eksperimental yang _tak masuk akal_.

Mungkin kenyataan kalau _beberapa_ bagian dari pikirannya masih berpikir dalam istilah benda-benda yang menghentikan Transfigurasinya dari berhasil. Dia sudah memikirkan suatu kumpulan atom yang merupakan sebuah _penghapus_. Dia sudah memikirkan tentang suatu kumpulan yang merupakan _tambalan kecil_.

Waktunya untuk meningkatkan permainan.

Harry menekan tongkat sihirnya lebih keras pada bagian kecil itu dari penghapus, dan mencoba untuk melihat menembus ilusi yang para nonilmuwan pikir adalah realitas, dunia meja dan kursi, udara dan penghapus dan orang-orang.

Ketika kau berjalan melewati satu taman, dunia imersif yang mengelilingimu adalah sesuatu yang ada di dalam otakmu sendiri sebagai suatu pola dari neuron yang menembak. Sensasi dari langit biru cerah bukanlah sesuatu yang tinggi di atasmu, itu adalah sesuatu di dalam visual cortexmu, dan visual cortexmu ada di belakang otakmu. Seluruh sensasi dari dunia cerah itu memang benar-benar terjadi di gua sunyi yang disebut tengkorakmu, tempat di mana _kamu_ hidup dan tak pernah, sekali pun tinggalkan. Jika kau ingin mengatkan halo pada seseorang, pada _orang_ yang _sebenarnya_, kau tak akan menjabat tangannya, kau akan dengan lembut mengetuk tengorak mereka dan berkata "Bagaimana kabarmu di dalam sana?" Itu adalah apa orang itu, itu adalah di mana mereka benar-benar tinggal. Dan _gambar_ taman itu yang kau pikir sedang kau _telusuri_ adalah sesuatu yang divisualisasi di dalam otakmu saat dia memproses sinyal yang dikirim dari mata dan retinamu.

Itu bukanlah suatu _kebohongan _seperti yang para penganut Buddha pikirkan, tak ada sesuatu yang mistikal dan tak terduga di belakang selubung Maya, apa yang ada di balik ilusi taman itu memang _taman yang sebenarnya_, tapi itu semua masih _ilusi_.

Harry tidak duduk di dalam ruang kelas.

Dia tidak melihat ke arah penghapus.

Harry ada di dalam tengkorak Harry.

Dia sedang merasakan suatu gambar terproses yang diterjemahkan oleh otaknya dari sinyal-sinyal yang dikirim oleh retinanya.

Penghapus sebenarnya ada di tempat lain, suatu tempat yang bukan gambar itu.

Dan penghapus yang sebenarnya tidak seperti gambar yang dimiliki oleh otak Harry atasnya. Gagasan dari penghapus sebagai _objek solid_ adalah sesuatu yang ada hanya di dalam otaknya sendiri, di dalam parietal cortex yang memproses kesadaran bentuk dan ruangnya. Penghapus sebenarnya adalah koleksi atom-atom yang ditahan dalam bentuknya oleh tenaga elektrokmagnetik dan kovalen elektron bersama, sementara di dekatnya, molekul udara saling memantul satu sama lain dan memantul pada molekul penghapus.

Penghapus yang sebenarnya adalah sangat jauh, dan Harry, di dalam tengkoraknya, tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya, hanya bisa membayangkan gagasan tentang itu. Tapi _tongkat sihirnya memiliki kekuatan itu_, itu bisa merubah benda di luar sana dalam _realitas_, itu hanyalah prasangka Harry sendiri yang _membatasi_nya. Suatu tempat di balik selubung Maya, _kebenaran_ di belakang konsep Harry atas "tongkat sihirku" sedang menyentuh kumpulan atom itu yang pikiran Harry pikirkan sebagai "tambalan di penghapus", dan jika tongkat sihir itu bisa merubah kumpulan atom yang Harry anggap sebagai "keseluruhan penghapus", benar-benar tak ada alasan kenapa itu tak bisa merubah kumpulan lain juga … .

Transfigurasinya masih tak bekerja.

Gigi Harry terkatup rapat, dan dia meningkatkan permainannya _satu tingkat lagi_.

Konsep yang dimiliki pikiran Harry atas penghapus sebagai objek tunggal adalah _jelas omong kosong_.

Itu adalah peta yang tidak dan _tak bisa_ cocok dengan wilayahnya.

Umat manusia membuat model atas dunia memakai tingkat organisasi berstrata, mereka memiliki _pikiran terpisah_ tentang bagaimana kerja negara-negara, bagaimana kerja orang-orang, bagaimana kerja organ, bagaimana kerja sel, bagaimana kerja molekul, bagaimana kerja kuark.

Ketika otak Harry perlu memikirkan tentang penghapus, itu akan berpikir tentang aturan-aturan yang mengatur penghapus, seperti "penghapus bisa menyingkirkan garis pensil". Hanya jika otak Harry perlu untuk meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi pada tingkat kimiawi yang lebih rendah, hanya di waktu itu saja otak Harry mulai berpikir–seolah itu adalah fakta yang berbeda–tentang molekul penghapus.

Tapi itu semua ada di dalam _pikiran_.

Pikiran Harry mungkin memiliki _kepercayaan _terpisah tentang aturan yang mengatur penghapus, tapi tidak ada _hukum fisika yang terpisah_ yang mengatur penghapus.

Pikiran Harry memodel realitas memakai tingkat organisasi berganda, dengan kepercayaan berbeda tentang tiap tingkat. Tapi itu semua ada di dalam _peta_, wilayah yang sebenarnya tidaklah seperti itu, _realitas itu sendiri_ hanya memiliki tingkat organisasi _tunggal_, kuark, itu adalah proses tingkat rendah terpadu yang mematuhi aturan sederhana matematis.

Atau paling tidak itu adalah apa yang Harry percayai sebelum dia menemukan tentang sihir, tapi penghapus tidak magis.

Dan bahkan jika penghapus _memang_ magis, gagasan kalau memang _benar-benar ada_ satu penghapus solid itu _mustahil_. Benda-benda seperti penghapus _tak bisa_ jadi elemen dasar realita, mereka terlalu besar dan rumit untuk jadi atom, mereka _haruslah_ terbuat dari bagian-bagian. Kau tak bisa memiliki benda yang memang _rumit secara mendasar_. Kepercayaan tersirat yang otak Harry miliki di dalam penghapus sebagai objek tunggal bukan hanya _salah_, itu adalah kebingungan peta-wilayah, penghapusnya hanya ada sebagai suatu konsep terpisah di dalam _model_ dunia multi-tingkat milik Harry, bukan sebagai suatu elemen realitas satu-tingkat yang terpisah.

… Transfigurasinya _masih tak terjadi_.

Harry bernapas dengan berat, Transfigurasi yang gagal adalah hampir sama melelahkannya seperti Transfigurasi yang berhasil, tapi _terkutuk_ jika dia menyerah sekarang.

Baiklah, abaikan sampah abad ke sembilan belas ini.

Realitas bukanlah atom-atom, itu bukanlah satu kelompok bola biliar kecil berdansa. Itu hanyalah kebohongan lain. Kepercayaan bahwa atom sebagai titik kecil hanyalah halusinasi mudah lain yang orang-orang bergantung padanya karena mereka tak ingin menghadapi bentuk asing tak manusiawi dari realitas yang mendasari. Tak heran, kalau begitu, bahwa usahanya untuk melakukan Transfigurasi berdasarkan itu tak berhasil. Jika dia menginginkan kekuatan, dia harus membuang kemanusiaannya, dan memaksakan pikirannya untuk menyesuaikan dengan metematika sejati dari mekanika kuantum.

_Tidak ada partikel_, yang ada hanyalah _awan-awan amplitudo_ di dalam _ruang konfigurasi multipartikel_ dan apa yang otaknya gemar bayangkan sebagai sebuah penghapus adalah tak lebih dari suatu _faktor_ raksasa di dalam fungsi gelombang yang _kebetulan terfaktorisasi_, itu tak memiliki suatu eksistensi terpisah tak lebih dari ada suatu faktor solid tertentu dari 3 tersembunyi di dalam angka 6, jika tongkat sihirnya mampu _merubah faktor di dalam suatu fungsi gelombang yang kurang lebih bisa difaktorisasi_ maka itu haruslah bisa merubah faktor yang sedikit _lebih kecil_ yang otak Harry visualisasikan sebagai suatu tambalan material pada penghapus–

* * *

Hermione tergesa-gesa melewati lorong, sepatu berderap keras di batu, napas keluar dalam engahan, kejutan adrenalin masih berpacu di dalam darahnya.

Seperti suatu gambar seorang gadis muda yang berubah menjadi nenek tua, seperti piala yang menjadi dua wajah.

Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?

_Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?_

Dia datang ke ruang kelas itu dan jari-jarinya tergelincir pada kenop pintu pada awalnya, terlalu berkeringat, dia menggapai lebih keras dan pintunya terbuka–

–dalam satu kilatan persepsi dia melihat Harry menatap ke arah suatu kotak pink kecil yang ada di meja di depannya–

–saat beberapa langkah jauhnya benang hitam kecil itu, hampir tak terlihat pada jarak ini, menyangga seluruh beben itu–

"_Harry keluar dari ruang kelas!_"

Keterkejutan murni melintasi wajah Harry, dan dia berdiri sebegitu cepat dia nyaris terjatuh, berhenti hanya untuk mengambil kotak pink kecil itu dari meja, dan dia bergegas keluar dari pintu, Hermione sudah melangkah minggir, tongkat sihirnya sudah di tangannya menunjuk ke benang itu–

"_Finite Incantatem!_"

Dan Hermione membanting pintu itu tertutup lagi, tepat saat jatuhnya ratusan kilogram metal runtuh datang dari dalam.

Dia terengah-engah, kehabisan napas, dia berlari sampai tempat ini tanpa henti, dia basah kuyub dengan keringat dan kaki dan pahanya terbakar seperti api hidup, dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Harry untuk seluruh Galleon di dunia.

Hermione berkedip, dan menyadari kalau dia mulai tumbang, dan Harry menangkapnya, dan menurunkannya dengan lembut untuk duduk di lantai.

"… sehat … ." dia berhasil berbisik.

"_Apa?_" kata Harry, terlihat lebih pucat dari yang pernah dia lihat.

"… apa kamu, merasa, sehat … ."

Harry mulai terlihat lebih ketakutan saat pertanyaannya mulai mengendap. "Aku, aku pikir aku tak merasakan gejala apa pun–"

Hermione menutup matanya untuk sesaat. "Bagus," bisiknya. "Ambil, napas."

Itu membutuhkan beberapa saat Harry masih terlihat ketakutan. Itu juga bagus, mungkin itu akan memberinya suatu pelajaran.

Hermione meraih ke dalam kantong yang Harry belikan untuknya, berbisik "air" melalui tenggorokan keringnya, mengeluarkan botolnya dan meminum dalam tegukan besar.

Dan kemudian masih beberapa saat sebelum dia bisa berbicara lagi.

"Kita melanggar aturannya, Harry," katanya dalam suara serak. "Kita melanggar aturannya."

"Aku … ." Harry menelan. "Aku masih tak bisa melihat bagaimana, aku sudah _memikirkan _tapi–"

"Aku bertanya apakah Transfigurasinya aman dan _kau menjawabku!_"

Ada satu jeda.

"Cuma itu?" kata Harry.

Dia bisa saja berteriak.

"Harry, tidakkah kau sadar?" katanya. "Itu terbuat dari serat-serat kecil, bagaimana jika itu _terurai_, siapa _yang tahu_ apa yang bisa salah, _kita tak bertanya pada Profesor McGonagall!_ Tidakkah kau lihat apa yang kita lakukan? Kita melakukan eksperimen dengan Transfigurasi. Kita _bereksperimen_ dengan _Transfigurasi!_"

Ada jeda lain.

"Baik … ." kata Harry perlahan. "Itu mungkin salah satu dari hal-hal itu yang mereka bahkan tidak susah-susah memberitahumu untuk _tak _lakukan karena itu terlalu jelas. Jangan uji ide-ide baru untuk Transfigurasi oleh kita sendiri di dalam ruang kelas tak terpakai tanpa berkonsultasi dengan profesor mana pun."

"Kau bisa saja membuat kita terbunuh, Harry!" Hermione tahu itu tidak adil, dia membuat kesalahan itu juga, tapi dia masih merasa marah padanya, dia selalu terdengar sebegitu percaya diri dan itu sudah menyeretnya tanpa berpikir seiring panggilannya. "Kita bisa _merusak rekor sempurna Profesor McGonagall!"_

"Ya," kata Harry, "mari jangan beri tahu dia tentang ini, bagaimana?"

"Kita harus berhenti," kata Hermione. "Kita harus menghentikan ini atau kita akan terluka. Kita terlalu muda, Harry, kita tak bisa melakukan ini, masih belum."

Satu senyuman lemah melintasi wajah Harry, "Um, kau bisa dikatakan salah tentang hal itu."

Dan dia mengangkat suatu kotak pink kecil, suatu penghapus karet dengan tambalan metal cerah di atasnya.

Hermione menatapnya, bingung.

"Mekanika kuantum masih belum cukup," kata Harry. "aku harus pergi sampai sejauh fisika tanpa batas waktu sebelum itu bekerja. Harus melihat tongkat sihir sebagai penguat _relasi _antara realita terpisah masa lalu dan masa depan, bukannya _merubah_ apa pun dalam arus waktu–tapi aku melakukannya, Hermione, aku melihat menembus ilusi objek, dan aku bertaruh tak ada satu pun penyihir lain di dunia ini yang bisa. Bahkan jika ada Muggleborn yang tahu tentang formulasi tanpa batas waktu dari mekanika kuantum, itu hanya akan jadi kepercayaan aneh tentang hal-hal kuantum jauh yang asing, mereka tak akan _melihat_ kalau itu adalah _realitas_, menerima kalau dunia yang mereka ketahui hanyalah halusinasi. Aku melakukan Transfigurasi atas _bagian_ dari penghapus tanpa merubah _keseluruhan benda itu_."

Harry mengangkat tongkat sihirnya lagi, mengarahkannya pada penghapus itu.

Untuk sesaat kemarahan melintasi wajah Harry, tapi dia tak melakukan gerakan apa pun untuk menghentikannya.

"_Finite Incantatem_," kata Hermione. "Pastikan dengan Profesor McGonagall sebelum kau mencobanya lagi."

Harry mengangguk, walau wajahnya masih sedikit ketat.

"Dan kita masih harus berhenti," kata Hermione.

"_Kenapa?_" kata Harry. "Tidakkah kamu lihat apa _artinya_ ini, Hermione? Penyihir _tidak_ tahu segalanya! Ada terlalu sedikit dari mereka, bahkan lebih sedikit lagi yang mengenal sains apa pun, mereka sudah menghabiskan buah yang tergantung pendek–"

"Itu tak _aman_," kata Hermione. "Biarpun kita _bisa_ menemukan hal-hal baru itu bahkan akan lebih _tak _aman! Kita masih _terlalu muda!_ Kita sudah membuat satu kesalahan besar, lain kali kita bisa _mati!_"

Kemudian Hermione tersentak.

Harry mengalihkan pandangan darinya, dan mulai menarik napas perlahan, dalam-dalam.

"Tolong jangan mencoba melakukan ini sendiri, Harry," kata Hermione, suaranya bergetar. "Tolong."

_Tolong jangan membuatku harus memutuskan apakah akan memberi tahu Profesor Flitwick._

Ada jeda yang panjang.

"Jadi kau ingin kita belajar," kata Harry. Hermione bisa mengetahui kalau Harry mencoba menjaga kemarahan tak memasuki suaranya. "Hanya belajar."

Hermione tak yakin apakah dia harus mengatakan apa pun, tapi … . "Seperti kamu mempelajari, um, fisika tanpa batas waktu, benar?"

Harry melihat balik ke arahnya.

"Hal itu yang kamu lakukan tadi," kata Hermione, suaranya tak yakin, "itu bukan karena eksperimen _kita_, benar? Kamu bisa melakukannya karena kamu membaca banyak buku."

Harry membuka mulutnya, dan kemudian dia menutupnya lagi. Ada pandangan frustasi di wajahnya.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. "Bagaimana dengan ini. Kita belajar, dan jika aku memikirkan apa pun yang sepertinya _benar-benar_ layak dicoba, kita akan mencobanya setelah aku menanyakan pada profesor."

"Oke," kata Hermione. Dia tidak terjatuh dengan kelegaan, tapi hanya karena dia sudah terduduk.

"Mari kita makan siang?" kata Harry dengan hati-hati.

Hermione mengangguk. Ya. Makan siang kedengarannya bagus. Untuk yang sesungguhnya, kali ini.

Dia dengan hati-hati mulai mendorong dirinya sendiri dari lantai batu, mengernyit saat tubuhnya menjerit padanya–

Harry mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya padanya dan berkata "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Hermione berkedip saat beban berat di kakinya berkurang pada sesuatu yang bisa ditahan.

Sebuah senyuman seketika melintasi wajah Harry. "Kau bisa _mengangkat _sesuatu tanpa membuatnya Melayang sepenuhnya," katanya. "Ingat eksperimen itu?"

Hermione tersenyum balik tanpa daya, walaupun dia berpikir kalau dia harusnya masih marah.

Dan dia mulai berjalan balik ke arah Aula Besar, merasa sungguh dan amat sangat ringan pada kakinya, saat Harry dengan hati-hati menjaga tongkat sihirnya terarah padanya.

Dia hanya berhasil mempertahankannya selama lima menit, tapi perhatiannyalah yang terpenting.

* * *

Minerva melihat ke arah Dumbledore.

Dumbledore menatap balik bertanya padanya. "Apakah kamu paham satu hal pun dari itu?" kata Kepala Sekolah, terdengar bingung.

Itu adalah omong kosong paling sempurna dan nyata yang Minerva pernah dengar. Dia merasa sedikit malu tentang sudah memanggil sang Kepala Sekolah untuk mendengarnya, tapi dia sudah diberi instruksi eksplisit.

"Aku takut tidak," kata Profesor McGonagall dengan sopan.

"Jadi," kata Dumbledore. Jenggot peraknya berayun darinya, pandangan berbinar si penyihir tua melihat ke tempat lain sekali lagi. "Kau mencurigai kau mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang penyihir lain tak bisa lakukan, melakukan sesuatu yang kita pikir mustahil."

Ketiga orang itu berdiri di dalam ruang kerja Transfigurasi pribadi milik Kepala Sekolah, di mana si phoenix bersinar yang adalah Patronus Dumbledore memberitahunya untuk membawa Harry, sesaat setelah Patronusnya mencapainya. Cahaya bersinar dari kaca atap dan menyinari diagram alkimia besar bersegi tujuh yang digambar di tengah ruang lingkaran itu, menunjukannya sedikit berdebu, yang membuat Minerva sedih. Penelitian Transfigurasi adalah salah satu dari kesenangan-kesenangan Dumbledore, dan dia tahu betapa sangat dikejar-kejar waktunya dia akhir-akhir ini, tapi tidak seperti _ini_.

Dan sekarang Harry Potter akan membuang lebih banyak lagi waktu sang Kepala Sekolah. Tapi dia jelas tak bisa menyalahkan _Harry_ untuk itu. Dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar dalam mendatanginya untuk mengatakan kalau dia memiliki gagasan untuk melakukan sesuatu dalam Transfigurasi yang saat ini dipercaya adalah mustahil, dan dia sendiri sudah melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya: dia memerintahkan pada Harry untuk tetap diam dan tak mendiskusikan apa pun dengannya sampai Minerva selesai berkonsultasi dengan sang Kepala Sekolah dan mereka selesai berpindah ke suatu lokasi yang aman.

Jika Harry memulai dengan mengatakan apa _spesifiknya_ yang dia pikir dia bisa lakukan, Minerva tak akan repot-repot.

"Lihat, aku tahu ini sukar dijelaskan," kata Harry, terdengar sedikit malu. "Semua ini menambahkan sampai sesuatu yang kalian percaya berkontradiksi dengan apa yang para ilmuwan percaya, dalam suatu kasus di mana aku benar-benar melihat kalau para ilmuwan mengetahui lebih dari pada para penyihir."

Minerva akan mendesah keras-keras, jika Dumbledore tidak sepertinya menganggap seluruh hal ini sangat serius.

Gagasan Harry berakar dari ketidaktahuan sederhana, tidak lebih. Jika kamu merubah setengah dari bola metal menjadi kaca, _keseluruhan_ _bola_ memiliki Bentuk yang berbeda. Untuk merubah bagian _adalah _untuk merubah keseluruhannya, dan itu artinya menyingkirkan keseluruhan Bentuk dan menggantikannya dengan yang berbeda. Memang apa _artinya_ dengan melakukan Transfigurasi atas hanya setengah dari bola metal? Bahwa bola metal _secara keseluruhan_ memiliki Bentuk yang sama dengan sebelumnya, tetapi _setengah_ dari bola itu sekarang memiliki Bentuk berbeda?

"Tn. Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall, "apa yang kamu ingin lakukan bukan saja mustahil, itu _tak logis_. Jika kamu merubah setengah dari sesuatu, kamu _memang _merubah keseluruhan."

"Benar," kata Dumbledore. "Tapi Harry adalah pahlawannya, jadi dia mungkin mampu melakukan yang secara logis adalah hal-hal mustahil."

Minerva akan memutar bola matanya, jika dia tidak mati rasa sejak dulu.

"Misalkan itu _memang _mungkin," kata Dumbledore, "bisakah kamu memikirkan alasan apa pun kenapa hasilnya akan berbeda dalam hal apa pun dari Transfigurasi biasa?"

Minerva mengerutkan dahi. Fakta bahwa konsep itu secara harfiah tak terbayangkan memberinya beberapa kesulitan, tapi dia mencoba menerimanya memakai nilai nominalnya. Suatu Transfigurasi yang diterapkan pada hanya setengah bola metal … .

"Hal-hal aneh terjadi pada antarmuka?" kata Minerva. "Tapi itu harusnya tidak berbeda daripada melakukan Transfigurasi atas objek keseluruhan, ke dalam suatu Bentuk dengan dua bagian berbeda … ."

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Itu adalah pikiranku juga. Dan Harry, jika teorimu benar, itu menyiratkan kalau apa yang ingin kau lakukan adalah _persis_ seperti Transfigurasi lain, hanya saja diterapkan pada satu bagian dari subjek bukannya keseluruhan? Tak ada perubahan _sama sekali?_"

"Ya," kata Harry dengan tegas. "Itulah keseluruhan maksudnya."

Dumbledore melihat ke Minerva lagi. "Minerva, bisakah kau memikirkan alasan apa pun kenapa itu akan jadi berbahaya?"

"Tidak," kata Minerva, setelah dia selesai mencari tuntas ke dalam ingatannya.

"Demikian juga diriku," kata sang Kepala Sekolah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, karena ini harusnya tepat sama seperti Transfigurasi biasa dalam hal apa pun, dan karena kita tak bisa memikirkan alasan apa pun kenapa itu akan berbahaya, aku pikir kalau derajat kewaspadaan tingkat kedua akan cukup."

Minerva terkejut, tapi dia tidak keberatan. Dumbledore adalah secara jauh seniornya dalam Transfigurasi, dan dia sudah mencoba secara harfiah ribuan Transfigurasi baru tanpa bahkan memilih derajat kewaspadaan yang terlalu rendah. Dia memakai Transfigurasi _di dalam pertarungan_ dan dia _masih hidup_. Jika sang Kepala Sekolah berpikir kalau derajat kedua sudah cukup, maka itu cukup.

Bahwa Harry pasti akan gagal adalah, tentu saja, benar-benar tak relevan.

Keduanya mulai menyiapkan penghalang-penghalang dan jaring-jaring pendeteksinya. Jaring yang paling penting adalah satu yang memastikan tak ada material hasil Transfigurasi yang memasuki udara. Harry akan tertutup di dalam tempurung tenaga terpisah dengan pasokan udaranya sendiri hanya untuk yakinnya, hanya tongkat sihirnya yang dibolehkan meninggalkan pelindung itu, dan antarmukanya ketat. Mereka ada di dalam Hogwarts jadi mereka tak bisa secara otomatis melakukan Apparation atas material apa pun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda pembakaran spontan, tapi mereka bisa meluncurkannya langsung ke kaca atap hampir sama cepatnya, seluruh jendelanya terlipat ke arah luar untuk tepatnya alasan itu. Harry sendiri akan keluar ke kaca atap yang lain pada tanda pertama dari masalah.

Harry menyaksikan mereka bekerja, wajahnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Profesor McGonagall di tengah-tengah menjalankan deskripsinya, "ini hampir pasti tidak akan diperlukan, Tn. Potter. Jika kita _mengharapkan_ apa pun yang buruk untuk terjadi kau bahkan tidak akan diizinkan untuk mencoba. Ini hanyalah pencegahan biasa untuk Transfigurasi apa pun yang tak seorang pun pernah coba sebelumnya."

Harry menelan dan mengangguk.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Harry sudah diikat ke dalam kursi pengaman dan menyandarkan tongkat sihirnya pada satu bola metal–satu yang, berdasarkan pada nilai tesnya saat ini, akan terlalu besar untuknya melakukan Transfigurasi dalam kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

Dan beberapa menit setelah _itu_, Minerva sedang bersandar pada dinding, merasa nyaris pingsan.

Ada suatu bagian kecil kaca pada bola di mana tongkat sihir Harry bersandar.

Harry tidak mengatakan _apa kubilang_, tapi pandangan pongah pada wajah berkeringatnya sudah mengatakan itu untuknya.

Dumbledore sedang melemparkan Mantra analisis pada bola itu, terlihat semakin dan makin penasaran seiring waktu. Tiga puluh tahun sudah meleleh lepas dari wajahnya.

"Menarik," kata Dumbledore. "Itu persis seperti yang dia katakan. Dia memang melakukan Transfigurasi atas sebagian dari subjek tanpa melakukan Transfigurasi atas keseluruhan. Kau mengatakan itu hanyalah batasan konseptual, Harry?"

"Ya," kata Harry, "tapi satu yang sangat dalam, hanya mengetahui kalau itu adalah suatu batasan konseptual tidaklah cukup. Aku harus menekan bagian pikiranku yang membuat kesalahan itu dan memikirkan tentang realitas mendasari yang para ilmuwan sudah temukan."

"Sungguh menarik," kata Dumbledore. "Aku ambil bahwa bagi penyihir lain mana pun untuk melakukan hal yang sama akan membutuhkan berbulan-bulan belajar jika mereka memang bisa melakukannya? Dan bisakah aku memintamu untuk melakukan Transfigurasi parsial atas beberapa subjek lain?"

"Mungkin ya dan tentu saja," kata Harry.

Setengah jam kemudian, Minerva merasa sama bingungnya, tapi secara signifikan teryakinkan tentang masalah keamanannya.

Itu _memang_ sama, selain secara logis mustahil.

"Aku percaya itu cukup, Kepala Sekolah," kata Minerva pada akhirnya. "Aku curiga Transfigurasi parsial adalah lebih melelahkan daripada yang biasa."

"Semakin berkurang dengan latihan," kata si bocah yang kelelahan dan pucat, suara tak stabil, "tapi yeah, kau benar soal itu."

Proses mengeluarkan Harry dari penghalangnya membutuhkan beberapa menit, dan kemudian Minerva mengantarnya ke kursi yang jauh lebih nyaman, dan Dumbledore membuat sebuah es krim soda.

"_Selamat_, Tn. Potter!" kata Profesor McGonagall, dan memang bersungguh-sungguh. Dia akan mempertaruhkan hampir apa pun kalau itu tak akan bekerja.

"Benar selamat," kata Dumbledore. "Bahkan aku tidak membuat penemuan orisinal apa pun dalam Transfigurasi sebelum umur empat belas. Tidak sejak hari Dorotea Senjak jenius mana pun berkembang sebegitu cepat."

"Terima kasih," kata Harry, terdengat sedikt terkejut.

"Bagaimanapun juga," kata Dumbledore merenung, "kupikir akan jadi amat bijak untuk menjaga kejadian bahagia ini sebagai suatu rahasia, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Harry, apakah kau mendiskusikan gagasanmu dengan orang lain sebelum kau berbicara dengan Profesor McGonagall?"

Ada kesunyian.

"Um … ." kata Harry. "Aku tak ingin menyerahkan siapapun ke dalam Pemeriksaan, tapi aku memang memberi tahu satu murid lain–"

Kata itu nyaris meledak dari bibir Profesor McGonagall. "_Apa?_" Kau mendiskusikan suatu bentuk yang benar-benar baru dari Transfigurasi dengan seorang _murid_ sebelum berkonsultasi dengan otoritas yang diakui? Apa kau tahu betapa _tak bertanggungjawabnya _itu?"

"Aku minta maaf," kata Harry. "Aku tak tahu."

Bocah itu terlihat ketakutan dengan cukup pantas, dan Minerva merasa sesuatu di dalamnya mengendur. Paling tidak Harry paham betapa bodohnya dia.

"Kau harus membuat Nona Granger bersumpah atas kerahasiaan," kata Dumbledore dengan serius. "Dan jangan memberi tahu siapapun kecuali ada alasan yang teramat sangat baik untuknya, dan mereka juga sudah bersumpah."

"Ah … kenapa?" kata Harry.

Minerva juga bertanya-tanya atas hal sama. Sekali lagi sang Kepala Sekolah berpikir terlalu jauh di depan untuknya bisa mengimbangi.

"Karena kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tak seorang pun bisa percaya bisa kau lakukan," kata Dumbledore. "Sesuatu yang benar-benar tak terduga. Itu mungkin terbukti akan jadi keunggulan pentingmu, Harry, dan kita harus menjaganya. Tolong, percaya padaku tentang ini."

Profesor McGonagall mengangguk, wajah tegasnya tak menunjukkan kebingungan batinnya. "Tolong lakukan, Tn. Potter," katanya.

"Baiklah … ." kata Harry perlahan.

"Begitu kita selesai memeriksa materialmu," Dumbledore menambahkan, "kau boleh berlatih Transfigurasi parsial, atas kaca menjadi besi dan besi menjadi kaca _saja_, dengan Nona Granger bertindak sebagai peninjaumu. Tentu saja, jika di antara kalian curiga memperoleh gejala apa pun dari bentuk apa pun dari penyakit Transfigurasi, beri tahu profesor secepatnya."

Tepat sebelum Harry meninggalkan ruang kerja, dengan tangannya pada kenop pintu si bocah berbalik dan berkata, "Selama kita di sini, apakah di antara kalian memperhatikan ada yang berbeda dengan Profesor Snape?"

"Berbeda?" kata sang Kepala Sekolah.

Minerva tidak membiarkan senyuman masam tampak di wajahnya. Tentu saja si bocah merasa gelisah tentang si 'Master Ramuan jahat', sejak di tak memiliki cara untuk mengetahui kenapa Severus bisa dipercaya. Akan jadi aneh paling tidak, menjelaskan pada Harry kalau Severus masih mencintai ibunya.

"Maksudku, apakah kelakuannya berubah baru-baru ini dalam hal apa pun?" kata Harry.

"Tidak dari yang sudah kulihat … ." kata sang Kepala Sekolah perlahan. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak ingin berprasangka atas pengamatanmu sendiri dengan mengatakannya. Hanya waspadai saja, mungkin?"

Itu mengirimkan getar keresahan menembus Minerva dalam suatu cara yang tak satu pun penuduhan terang-terangan atas Severus bisa lakukan.

Harry menunduk pada kedua orang itu dengan hormat, dan pergi.

* * *

"Albus," kata Minerva setelah si bocah menghilang, "bagaimana kau _tahu_ harus menganggap Harry dengan serius? Aku akan mengira gagasannya itu jelas mustahil!"

Wajah si penyihir tua berubah serius. "Alasan yang sama itu harus tetap dijadikan rahasia, Minerva. Alasan yang sama aku memberitahumu untuk datang padaku, jika Harry membuat pernyataan semacam itu. Karena itu adalah kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan."

Kata-kata itu membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengendap.

Dan kemudian getaran dingin sampai ke tulang punggungnya, seperti yang selalu terjadi ketika dia mengingat.

Itu dimulai sebagai suatu pekerjaan wawancara biasa, Sybill Trelawney melamar untuk posisi Profesor Ramalan.

_YANG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN UNTUK MENAKLUKKAN PANGERAN KEGELAPAN SUDAH DEKAT,  
__DILAHIRKAN KEPADA MEREKA YANG TELAH TIGA KALI MENANTANGNYA,  
__DILAHIRKAN BERSAMAAN DENGAN MATINYA BULAN KETUJUH,  
__DAN PANGERAN KEGELAPAN AKAN MENANDAINYA SEBAGAI TANDINGANNYA,  
__TETAPI DIA AKAN MEMILIKI KEKUATAN YANG TIDAK DIKETAHUI PANGERAN KEGELAPAN,  
__DAN SALAH SATU HARUS MATI DI TANGAN YANG LAIN,  
__KARENA YANG SATU TAK BISA HIDUP SEMENTARA YANG LAIN BERTAHAN._

Kata-kata mengerikan itu, diucapkan dalam suara menggema menakutkan itu, sepertinya tak sesuai dengan sesuatu seperti Transfigurasi parsial.

"Mungkin tidak, kalau begitu," kata Dumbledore setelah Minerva mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku mengaku aku sudah berharap untuk sesuatu yang akan membantu dalam menemukan horcrux Voldemort, di mana pun dia mungkin menyembunyikannya. Tapi … ." Si penyihir tua mengangkat bahu. Ramalan adalah hal yang rumit, Minerva, dan adalah paling baik untuk tak membiarkan kesempatan apa pun. Hal paling kecil bisa terbukti menentukan kalau itu tetap tak terduga."

"Dan apa menurutmu yang dia maksud tentang _Severus?_" kata Minerva.

"Itu aku tak punya gagasan," desah Dumbledore. "Kecuali Harry sedang membuat gerakan atas Severus, dan berpikir kalau suatu pertanyaan terbuka akan dianggap serius sementara tuduhan langsung akan diabaikan. Dan jika memang itulah yang terjadi, Harry dengan benar beralasan kalau aku tak akan mempercayai kalau itulah yang terjadi. Jadi mari kita lihat saja, tanpa prasangka, sama seperti yang dia minta."

* * *

_Kelanjutan, 1:_

"Um, Hermione?" kata Harry dalam suara yang sangat kecil. "Aku pikir aku berhutang padamu suatu permintaan maaf yang sangat, sangat, sangat besar."

* * *

_Kelanjutan, 2:_

Mata Alissa Cornfoot sedikit sayu saat dia memandang ke arah Master Ramuan yang memberi kelasnya pelajaran tegas, memegang kacang tembaga kecil dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang jeritan kubangan daging manusia. Sejak awal tahun ini dia mengalami kesulitan mendengarkan di dalam Ramuan. Dia terus memandangi profesor mereka yang jahat, kejam, kotor dan terus berfantasi tentang detensi spesial. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang benar-benar _salah_ dengannya tapi dia seolah tak bisa berhenti melakukannya–

"Ow!" kata Alissa kemudian.

Snape baru saja menjentikkan kacang tembaga itu dengan akurat ke dahi Alissa.

"Nona Cornfoot," kata si Master Ramuan, suaranya memotong, "ini adalah suatu ramuan yang rumit dan jika kau tak bisa memperhatikan kau akan melukai teman sekelasmu, bukan hanya dirimu. Temui aku setelah kelas."

Empat kata terakhir itu tidak membantunya juga, tapi dia mencoba lebih keras, dan berhasil melewati hari tanpa melelehkan siapapun.

Setelah kelas, Alissa mendekati meja. Sebagian darinya ingin berdiri di sana pasrah dengan wajah tersipu dan kedua tangan terkatup di belakang punggung penuh penyesalan, hanya untuk jaga-jaga, tapi beberapa naluri sunyi mengatakan padanya kalau ini mungkin adalah _ide buruk_. Jadi dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan wajah netral, dalam postur tubuh yang sangat pantas untuk gadis muda, dan berkata, "Profesor?"

"Nona Cornfoot," kata Snape tanpa melihat ke atas dari lembar jawaban yang sedang dia nilai, "aku tak membalas perasaanmu, aku mulai menemukan pandanganmu mengganggu, dan kamu akan membatasi matamu mulai sekarang. Apa itu cukup jelas?"

"Ya," kata Alissa dalam decit tercekik, dan Snape mempersilakannya keluar, dan dia berlari dari ruang kelas dengan pipinya menyala seperti lava cair.


	29. Bias Egosentris

Sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa mengatakan siapa itu J. K. Rowling. Kalian harus melihatnya sendiri.

Disclaimer sains: Luosha mengatakan kalau teori empati dalam Bab 27 (kamu memakai otakmu sendiri untuk menirukan orang lain) bukanlah suatu fakta ilmiah yang cukup dikenal. Buktinya sejauh ini menunjuk ke arah itu, tapi kita belum menganalisis sirkuit otak dan membuktikannya. Demikian juga, formulasi tanpa batas waktu dari mekanika kuantum (yang disinggung di Bab 28) adalah sebegitu elegan hingga aku akan terkejut bila menemukan dalam teori akhir memiliki waktu di dalamnya, tapi mereka belum ditetapkan juga.

* * *

Ada perasaan tenggelam di dalam perut Hermione akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali dia mendengar para murid lain membicarakannya dan Harry. Dia ada di bilik ruang mandi pagi ini ketika dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Morag dan Padma yang adalah jerami terakhir yang tertumpuk di atas cukup banyak jerami lainnya.

Dia mulai berpikir kalau terlibat dalam keadaan rival dengan Harry Potter adalah kesalahan buruk.

Jika dia _tetap jauh_ dari Harry Potter, dia bisa jadi Hermione Granger, bintang akademik paling terang di Hogwarts, yang memenangkan lebih banyak poin untuk Ravenclaw daripada siapapun. Dia tak akan _sama_ terkenalnya seperti Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, tapi dia akan terkenal untuk _dirinya sendiri._

Sebaliknya Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup memiliki rival akademik, dan namanya kebetulan adalah Hermione Granger.

Dan lebih buruk, dia pernah berkencan dengannya.

Gagasan untuk memasuki suatu hubungan Romantis dengan Harry sepertinya adalah suatu gagasan yang menarik pada awalnya. Dia membaca buku seperti itu, dan jika ada siapapun di dalam Hogwarts yang adalah kandidat untuk jadi pasangan cinta dari sang tokoh utama wanita itu jelas adalah Harry Potter. Cerah, lucu, terkenal, terkadang menyeramkan … .

Jadi dia memaksa Harry pergi kencan dengannya.

Dan sekarang _dia_ adalah pasangan cinta dari Harry Potter.

Atau lebih buruk, salah satu pilihan di menu makan malamnya.

Dia ada di bilik ruang mandi pagi itu dan baru saja akan menyalakan airnya, ketika dia mendengar tawa kecil dari luar. Dan dia mendengar Morag membicarakan tentang bagaimana gadis Muggleborn itu mungkin tak akan bertarung cukup keras untuk menang melawan Ginevra Weasley, dan Padma berspekulasi kalau Harry Potter mungkin memutuskan kalau dia menginginkan _keduanya_.

Itu seolah seperti mereka tak paham kalau PEREMPUAN memiliki pilihan atas menu makan malam mereka dan PRIA berkelahi memperebutkannya.

Tapi itu bahkan bukan bagian yang menyakitkan, sungguh. Itu adalah waktu dia memperoleh nilai 98 atas salah satu tes Profesor McGonagall, beritanya bukanlah tentang Hermione Granger memperoleh nilai tertinggi di dalam kelas, beritanya adalah tentang rival Harry Potter memperoleh nilai tujuh poin lebih tinggi darinya.

Jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, kau menjadi bagian dari kisahnya.

Kau tidak memiliki kisahmu sendiri.

Dan gagasan itu sudah terpikir oleh Hermione kalau dia meninggalkan semuanya saja, tapi itu akan terlalu menyedihkan.

Tapi dia memang ingin mendapatkan _kembali_ apa yang tanpa sengaja dia biarkan hilang dengan membiarkan dirinya dikenal sebagai rival Harry. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang terpisah lagi bukannya kaki ketiga Harry Potter, apakah itu terlalu banyak untuk suatu permintaan?

Itu adalah perangkap yang sukar untuk dipanjat keluar begitu kamu terjatuh di dalamnya. Tak peduli seberapa tinggi kamu mendapatkan nilai di kelas, bahkan jika kamu melakukan sesuatu yang layak memperoleh pengumuman spesial waktu makan malam, itu hanya berarti kalau kamu sedang merivali Harry Potter lagi.

Tapi dia berpikir kalau dia sudah menemukan suatu cara.

Sesuatu untuk dilakukan yang _tidak_ akan terlihat seperti mendorong ujung sebaliknya dari gergaji milik Harry Potter.

Itu akan jadi sukar.

Itu akan berlawanan dengan hal yang biasa dia lakukan.

Dia akan harus bertarung dengan seseorang yang sangat jahat.

Dan dia akan perlu meminta bantuan pada seseorang yang bahkan _lebih_ jahat lagi.

Hermione mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pada pintu yang menakutkan itu.

Dia bimbang.

Hermione sadar kalau dia bertingkah _bodoh_, dan mengangkat tangannya sedikit lebih tinggi.

Dia mencoba mengetuk lagi.

Tangannya tak cukup berhasil menyentuh pintunya.

Dan kemudian pintu itu terayun terbuka juga.

"Wah wah," kata sang laba-laba, duduk di jaringnya. "Apakah sebegitu sulitnya kehilangan satu poin Quirrell, Nona Granger?"

Hermione berdiri di sana dengan tangannya terangkat, pipinya bertambah pink. Itu _memang_.

"Yah, Nona Granger, aku akan berbelas kasihan," kata si jahat Profesor Quirrell. "Anggap itu sudah hilang. Itu, aku sudah mengambil pilihan sukar darimu. Apakah kamu tak bersyukur?"

"Profesor Quirrell," Hermione berhasil mengatakan dalam suara yang sedikit berdecit. "Aku memiliki banyak poin Quirrel, bukan?"

"Kamu memang punya," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Walau satu lebih sedikit dari yang kamu miliki sebelumnya. Mengerikan, bukan begitu? Pikir saja, jika aku tak menyukai alasanmu untuk datang ke sini, kamu bisa kehilangan lima puluh lagi. Mungkin aku akan mengambilnya satu … demi satu … demi satu … ."

Pipi Hermione jadi lebih merah lagi. "Kau sungguh jahat, apakah tak ada yang pernah memberitahumu itu?"

"Nona Granger," kata Profesor Quirrell serius, "akan jadi berbahaya untuk memberi orang pujian seperti itu ketika mereka belum benar-benar layak memperolehnya. Si penerima akan merasa malu dan tak layak dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang pantas menerima pujianmu. Sekarang apakah yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku, Nona Granger?"

* * *

Itu adalah setelah makan siang pada Kamis sore, dan Hermione serta Harry menyamankan diri di pinggiran kecil perpustakaan, dengan menyiapkan area _Quietus_ supaya mereka bisa berbicara. Harry terbaring pada perutnya di bawah dengan sikut bersandar di lantai dan kepalanya di kedua tangannya serta kakinya menendang-nendang dengan santai di belakangnyanya. Hermione menempati sofa empuk yang jauh terlalu besar untuknya, seolah dia adalah si Hermione pusat dari permen.

Harry sudah menyarankan kalau mereka bisa, untuk alur pertama, membaca hanya _judul_ dari seluruh buku-buku di dalam perpustakaan, dan kemudian Hermione bisa membaca seluruh daftar isinya.

Hermione berpikir kalau ini adalah ide brilian. Dia tak pernah melakukan itu dengan suatu perpustakaan sebelumnya.

Sayangnya ada sedikit cacat dalam rencana itu.

Yaitu, mereka berdua adalah Ravenclaw.

Hermione sedang membaca satu buku yang berjudul _Magical Mnemonics_.

Harry sedang membaca satu buku yang berjudul _The Skeptical Wizard_.

Masing-masing berpikir kalau itu hanya satu pengecualian spesial yang mereka buat yang hanya untuk satu kali ini saja, dan keduanya belum menyadari kalau adalah mustahil bagi masing-masing dari mereka untuk selesai membaca seluruh judul buku tak peduli seberapa keras usaha mereka.

Kesunyian tempat mereka rusak oleh dua kata.

"Oh, _tidak_," seketika kata Harry dengan lantang, terdengar seolah kata-kata itu tercabik keluar darinya.

Ada sedikit lagi kesunyian.

"Dia _tidak_," kata Harry, dalam suara yang sama.

Kemudian Hermione mendengar Harry mulai tertawa kecil tak tertahan.

Hermione mengangkat wajah dari bukunya.

"Baiklah," katanya, "apa _itu?_"

"Aku baru saja mengetahui kenapa kamu tak pernah bertanya pada keluarga Weasley tentang tikus keluarga mereka," kata Harry. "Itu _sungguh_ buruk dan aku harusnya tak tertawa dan aku ini orang yang jahat."

"Ya," kata Hermione kaku, "kau memang. Beri tahu aku juga."

"Oke, pertama latar belakangnya. Ada suatu bab penuh di buku ini tentang teori konspirasi Sirius Black. Kau ingat siapa itu, benar?"

"Tentu saja," kata Hermione. Sirius Black adalah pengkhianat, seorang teman dari James Potter yang mengkhianati lokasi dari orangtua Harry pada Voldemort.

"Jadi ternyata ada sejumlah, mari kita sebut saja, _hal-hal yang tak biasa_, yang dihubungkan dengan Black yang masuk ke Azkaban. Dia tak memperoleh suatu pengadilan, dan Menteri Junior yang berwenang ketika para Auror menangkap Black adalah tak lain dari Cornelius Fudge, yang menjadi Menteri Sihir kita saat ini."

Itu terdengar sedikit mencurigakan untuk Hermione juga, dan dia mengatakannya sejauh itu.

Harry membuat gerakan mengangkat bahu, saat dia berbaring di lantai melihat ke bukunya. "Hal-hal mencurigakan terjadi setiap waktu, dan jika kau teoris konspirasi kau akan selalu bisa menemukan _sesuatu_."

"Tapi _tanpa pengadilan?_" kata Hermione.

"Itu adalah tepat setelah kekalahan Pangeran Kegelapan," kata Harry, suaranya serius saat dia mengatakannya. "Hal-hal yang terjadi memang luar biasa kacau, dan ketika para Auror menemukan Black dia sedang berdiri di sana tertawa di jalan dalam darah sedalam mata kaki, dengan dua puluh saksi mata untuk memberi saksi bagaimana dia membunuh seorang teman dari ayahku yang bernama Peter Pettigrew plus dua belas orang lain. Aku tak mengatakan kalau aku menyetujui keadaan Black yang tak memperoleh pengadilan. Tapi ini adalah penyihir yang kita bicarakan di sini, jadi itu tak lebih mencurigakan dari, aku tak tahu, hal-hal yang orang-orang katakan ketika mereka ingin berdebat tentang siapa yang menembak John F. Kennedy. Jadi bagaimanapun juga, Sirius Black adalah Lee Harvey Oswald dunia sihir. Ada banyak teori konspirasi tentang siapa yang _benar-benar_ mengkhianati orangtuaku selain dia, dan salah satu favorit adalah Peter Pettigrew, dan inilah tempat di mana hal ini mulai rumit."

Hermione mendengarkan, terkesima. "Tapi bagaimana kamu pergi dari hal itu sampai ke _tikus peliharaan_ keluarga Weasley–"

"Tahan," kata Harry, "aku sudah dekat. Sekarang, setelah kematian Pettigrew tersingkaplah kalau dia adalah seorang mata-mata untuk Cahaya–bukan agen ganda, hanya seseorang yang menyelinap dan menemukan hal-hal. Dia memang cukup mahir dalam hal itu sejak dia remaja, bahkan di Hogwarts dia memiliki reputasi dalam menemukan segala macam rahasia. Jadi konspirasi teorinya adalah bahwa Pettigrew menjadi Animagus tak terdaftar ketika dia masih di Hogwarts, seorang Animagus dari sesuatu yang kecil yang bisa merayap berkeliling dan mendengarkan pembicaraan-pembicaraan. Masalah utamanya menjadi Animagus sesukses itu adalah langka dan melakukannya sewaktu remaja akan sangat kecil kemungkinan, jadi tentu saja teori konspirasi mengatakan kalau ayahku dan Black adalah Animagus tak terdaftar juga. Dan di dalam teori konspirasi itu, Pettigrew sendirilah yang membunuh kedua belas orang itu, berubah menjadi bentuk Animagus kecilnya, dan lari. Sehingga Michael Shermer berkata ada empat masalah tambahan dengan hal ini. Satu, Black adalah satu-satunya yang mengetahui di mana orangtuaku berada." (Suara Harry sedikit kaku saat dia mengatakan itu.) "Dua, Black adalah tersangka yang lebih mungkin untuk awalnya daripada Pettigrew, ada suatu rumor Black dengan sengaja mencoba membuat seorang murid terbunuh selama masanya di Hogwarts, dan dia adalah dari keluarga darah murni yang sangat buruk ini, Bellatrix Black secara harfiah adalah sepupunya. Tiga, Black adalah dua puluh kali penyihir petarung daripada Pettigrew, bahkan jika dia tidak sama pintar. Duel antara mereka akan seperti Profesor Quirrell versus Profesor Sprout. Pettigrew mungkin bahkan tak akan memperoleh kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, jangankan memalsukan bukti-bukti yang teori konspirasi itu butuhkan. Dan empat, Black berdiri di jalan _tertawa_."

"Tapi _tikus_nya–" kata Hermione.

"Baik," kata Harry. "Yah, untuk menyingkat cerita panjang, Bill Weasley memutuskan kalau tikus peliharaan adiknya Percy adalah bentuk Animagus Pettigrew–"

Rahang Hermione jatuh.

"Ya," kata Harry, "kau tak akan benar-benar mengharapkan Pettigrew Jahat akan menjalani kehidupan menyedihkan dan sembunyi-sembunyi sebagai tikus peliharaan dari keluarga lawan dunia sihir, dia akan entah bersama para Malfoy atau, lebih mungkinnya, pergi ke Karibia setelah sedikit operasi plastik. Bagaimanapun juga, Bill membuat adiknya Percy pingsan, membius dan merebut tikus itu, mengirimkan seluruh pesan burung hantu darurat–"

"Oh, _tidak!_" kata Hermione, kata-katanya tercabik darinya.

"–dan entah bagaimana berhasil mengumpulkan Dumbledore, Menteri Sihir, dan sang Kepala Auror–"

"Dia _tidak!_" kata Hermione.

"Dan tentu saja ketika mereka sampai ke sana mereka berpikir kalau dia gila, tapi mereka tetap memakai _Veritas Oculum_ pada si tikus, hanya untuk memastikan, dan apa yang mereka temukan?"

Dia akan _mati_. "Seekor tikus."

"Kau memenangkan sebuah kue! Jadi mereka menyeret si malang Bill Weasley ke St. Mungo dan itu ternyata adalah gangguan schizophrenic biasa, itu terjadi pada beberapa orang, khususnya pria muda sekitar apa yang kita anggap sebagai usia kuliah. Pria itu percawa kalau dia berumur sembilan puluh tujuh tahun dan sudah meninggal dan kembali ke masa lalu ke diri mudanya melalui stasiun kereta. Dan dia berreaksi sangat baik terhadap antipsikotik dan kembali normal dan semuanya baik sekarang, kecuali orang-orang tidak membicarakan lebih jauh tentang teori-teori konspirasi Sirius Black, dan kau jangan pernah menanyakan keluarga Weasley tentang tikus keluarga."

Hermione tertawa tak tertolong. Itu adalah benar-benar buruk dan dia seharusnya tak tertawa dan dia adalah orang jahat.

"Hal yang aku _tak_ pahami," kata Harry, setelah tawa mereka sudah mereda, "adalah _kenapa_ Black memburu Pettigrew bukannya lari secepat mungkin. Dia sudah tahu para Auror akan mengejarnya. Aku ingin tahu apakah mereka memperoleh alasannya dari Black sebelum mereka membawanya ke Azkaban? Lihat, ini adalah kenapa orang yang benar-benar memang bersalah tetap melalui sistem legal dan mendapatkan pengadilan."

Hermione harus sependapat dengan itu.

Tak lama Harry selesai dengan bukunya sementara Hermione baru setengah membaca bukunya–bukunya adalah buku yang jauh lebih sulit daripada buku Harry, tapi dia masih merasa malu tentang itu. Dan kemudian dia harus mengembalikan _Magical Mnemonic_ ke rak dan menyeret dirinya pergi, karena itu adalah waktunya dia menghadapi kelas paling mengerikan di Hogwarts, MENGENDARAI SAPU.

Harry ikut berjalan saat dia menuju ke sana, biarpun kelasnya sendiri tidak akan mulai sampai satu dan setengah jam kemudian, seperti satu jet tempur mengawal pesawat baling kecil menyedihkan di jalannya menuju pemakamannya sendiri.

Si bocah mengucapkan perpisahannya dalam suara sunyi, simpatik, dan Hermione berjalan ke lapangan Kiamat berumput.

Dan ada sebegitu banyak teriakan dan hampir jatuh dan sentuhan mengerikan dengan kematian dan tanah ada di _tempat_ yang benar-benar _salah_ dan mataharinya menyilaukan matanya dan Morag terbang cepat di dekatnya dan Mandy mengira kalau dia bersikap _halus_ tentang selalu ada cukup dekat untuk menangkapnya jika dia jatuh dan dia _tahu_ kalau para murid lain menertawakan mereka berdua tapi dia tak pernah mengatakan apa pun pada Mandy karena dia tak benar-benar ingin mati.

Setelah sepuluh juta tahun kelas berakhir, dan dia kembali ke tanah yang adalah tempatnya sampai Kamis depan. Sesekali dia mendapat mimpi buruk tentang tiap hari selalu Kamis.

_Kenapa _semua orang harus mempelajari ini, ketika mereka akan melakukan Apparation atau Floo atau portkey ke mana pun begitu mereka dewasa, adalah benar-benar suatu misteri untuk Hermione. Tak ada yang benar-benar perlu mengendarai sapu sebagai seorang dewasa, itu seperti dipaksa untuk bermain dodgeball di kelas P.E.

Paling tidak Harry bertindak pantas dengan merasa malu karena mahir di bidang itu.

* * *

Adalah beberapa jam kemudian, dan dia ada di dalam aula belajar Hufflepuff dengan Hannah, Susan, Leanne, dan Megan. Profesor Flitwick, mengejutkannya cukup kurang percaya diri untuk seorang guru, sudah meminta apakah dia barangkali mungkin mau membantu keempat orang itu dengan pekerjaan rumah Mantra mereka untuk sebentar, bahkan walaupun mereka bukan Ravenclaw, dan Hermione merasa sebegitu bangga dia nyaris _meledak_.

Hermione mengambil sepotong perkamen, meneteskan sedikit tinta atasnya, merobeknya menjadi empat bagian, meremas mereka, dan melemparkan semuanya ke meja.

_Dia_ sebenarnya bisa melakukannya hanya dari meremas saja, tapi melakukan semua itu membuatnya makin mirip dengan sampah, dan itu membantu ketika seseorang sedang pertama kali berlatih Mantra Pembuangan.

Hermione menajamkan telinga dan matanya, dan berkata, "Oke, cobalah."

"_Everto._"

"_Everto._"

"_Everto._"

"_Everto._"

Hermione tak berpikir kalau dia cukup menangkap seluruh masalahnya. "Bisakah kalian semua mencobanya lagi?"

Satu jam kemudian Hermione berkesimpulan kalau (1), Leanne dan Megan sedikit ceroboh, tapi jika kamu meminta mereka untuk terus berlatih sesuatu, mereka akan lakukan, (2) Hannah dan Susan itu fokus dan bersemangat sampai ke titik di mana kamu harus terus memberi tahu mereka untuk _memperlambat_ dan _santai_ dan _berpikir_ tentang hal-hal bukannya _mencoba_ sebegitu keras–adalah aneh untuk dipikir kalau kedua orang itu nantinya akan jadi _miliknya_–dan (3) dia suka membantu Hufflepuff, seluruh aula belajar memiliki atmosfir yang sangat riang.

Ketika dia pergi untuk makan malam, dia menemukan si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup sedang membaca satu buku selagi dia menunggu untuk mengantarnya. Itu membuatnya merasa tersanjung, dan juga sedikit khawatir karena Harry sepertinya tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara pada _siapapun_ selain dia.

"Apakah kau tahu kalau ada seorang gadis di Hufflepuff yang adalah seorang Metamorphmagus?" kata Hermione saat mereka menuju Aula Besar. "Dia membuat rambutnya benar-benar merah, seperti merah tanda stop bukan merah Weasley, dan ketika dia menumpahkan teh panas pada dirinya sendiri dia berubah jadi bocah berambut hitam sampai dia bisa mengendalikannya lagi."

"Benarkan? Keren," kata Harry, terdengar sedikit teralihkan. "Um, Hermione, hanya mau memastikan, kamu tahu besok adalah hari terakhir untuk mendaftar ke dalam tentara, benar?"

"Ya," kata Hermione. "Tentara Profesor Quirrell yang jahat." Suaranya sedikit marah, walau Harry tak tahu kenapa, tentu saja.

"Hermione," kata Harry, suaranya kesal, "dia tidak jahat. Dia memang sedikit Gelap dan jauh sangat Slytherin. Itu tidak sama dengan _jahat_."

Harry Potter punya terlalu banyak kata-kata untuk hal-hal, itu adalah masalahnya. Dia akan lebih baik jika dia langsung membagi alam semesta ke dalam Baik dan Buruk. "Profesor Quirrell memanggilku ke depan seluruh kelas dan menyuruhku _menembak seseorang!_"

"Dia memang benar," kata Harry, wajahnya sadar. "Aku minta maaf, Hermione, tapi dia memang. Kamu harusnya menembak _aku_, aku tak akan keberatan. Kamu tak bisa belajar Pertempuran Sihir jika kamu tak berlatih dengan lawan yang nyata memakai mantra nyata. Dan sekarang kamu tak bermasalah dalam latih tanding, bukan begitu?"

Hermione baru dua belas, dan dengan demikian dia tahu, tapi dia tak bisa menempatkannya ke dalam kata-kata, dia tak bisa menemukan hal untuk dikatakan yang bisa meyakinkan Harry.

Profesor Quirrell sudah mengambil seorang gadis muda dan memanggil gadis itu di depan semua orang, dan memberinya perintah untuk menyerang tanpa provokasi pada teman kelas.

Itu tak _masalah_ jika Profesor Quirrell memang benar tentang dia yang perlu mempelajarinya.

Profesor McGonagall tak akan pernah melakukan itu.

Profesor Flitwick tak akan pernah melakukan itu.

Bahkan mungkin Profesor Snape tak akan melakukan itu.

Profesor Quirrell itu _JAHAT_.

Tapi dia tak bisa menemukan kata-katanya, dan dia tahu kalau Harry tak akan pernah mempercayainya.

"Hermione, aku sudah berbicara pada para murid yang lebih tua," kata Harry." Profesor Quirrell bisa jadi _satu-satunya_ Profesor Pertahanan yang kompeten yang akan kita peroleh dalam seluruh tujuh tahun di Hogwarts. Hal-hal lainnya bisa kita pelajari nanti. Jika kita ingin mempelajari Pertahanan, kita harus melakukannya _tahun ini_. Para murid yang mendaftar dalam ekstrakurikuler akan belajar sebegitu banyak, jauh lebih banyak dari apa yang Kementerian pikir para tahun pertama harusnya pelajari–apakah kamu tahu kalau kita akan mempelajari Mantra Patronus? Di _Januari?_"

"_Mantra Patronus?_" kata Hermione, suaranya naik dengan terkejut.

Bukunya mengatakan kalau itu adalah salah satu sihir paling terang yang dikenal, sebuah senjata melawan makhluk paling Gelap, dilemparkan memakai emosi positif murni. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dia harapkan untuk diajarkan oleh sang Profesor Quirrell yang jahat–atau mengatur untuk diajarkan, karena Hermione tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia sendiri bisa melakukan mantra itu.

"Ya," kata Harry. "Murid-murid biasanya tak mempelajari Mantra Patronus sampai tahun kelima mereka atau bahkan lebih lama! Tapi Profesor Quirrell berkata kalau jadwal Kementerian disusun oleh Flobberworms berbicara, dan kemampuan untuk melemparkan Mantra Patronus tergantung pada emosi lebih daripada kekuatan magis. Profesor Quirrell berkata kalau dia pikir kebanyakan murid melakukan _jauh_ lebih sedikit dari yang bisa mereka lakukan, dan tahun ini dia akan membuktikannya."

Ada nada kekaguman memuja yang sering dimiliki suara Harry ketika dia membicarakan tentang Profesor Quirrell, dan Hermione menggigit giginya dan terus berjalan.

"Aku sudah mendaftar, sebenarnya," kata Hermione, suaranya sedikit sunyi. "Aku melakukannya pagi ini. Untuk semuanya, seperti yang kamu katakan."

_Kalau mau ambil resiko, sekalian resiko yang besar_ adalah ekspresi biasanya.

Lagipula, dia tak ingin _kalah_, dan jika dia ingin menang dia harus belajar.

"Jadi kamu _akan_ ada di dalam pasukan tentara, kalau begitu?" Suara Harry tiba-tiba bersemangat. "Itu luar biasa, Hermione! Aku sudah memperoleh daftar pasukanku, tapi aku yakin Profesor Quirrell akan membiarkanku menambah satu lagi, atau bertukar–"

"Aku tak akan bergabung dengan tentara_mu_." Suara Hermione tajam. Dia tahu kalau itu adalah asumsi masuk akal tapi itu _masih_ menjengkelkannya.

Harry berkedip. "Bukan dengan Draco Malfoy, tentu saja. Jadi kamu ingin menjadi tentara ketiga? Biarpun kita _masih_ belum tahu siapa jenderalnya?" Harry terdengar terkejut dan sedikit terluka, dan dia tak bisa menyalahkannya, walau tentu saja dia memang menyalahkannya, sejak fakta bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahannya. "Tapi kenapa tidak tentaraku?"

"Pikirkan tentang itu," Hermione membentak, "dan mungkin kau akan mengetahuinya!"

Dan dia mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Harry dengan mulut terbuka di belakangnya.

* * *

"Profesor Quirrell," kata Draco dalam suara paling formalnya, "aku harus memprotes penunjukanmu atas Hermione Granger sebagai jenderal ketiga."

"Oh?" kata Profesor Quirrell, bersandar di kursinya dalam gaya santai dan biasa. "Silakan protes, Tn. Malfoy."

"Granger tidak cocok untuk posisi itu," kata Draco.

Profesor Quirrell mengetuk satu jari di pipinya merenung. "Wah ya, ya dia memang. Apakah kamu memiliki protes lebih lanjut?"

"Profesor Quirrell," kata Harry Potter di sebelahnya, "dengan segala hormat untuk banyak talenta akademik luar biasa Nona Granger dan poin-poin Quirrell yang dia memang layak peroleh di dalam kelas-kelas anda, kepribadiannya tidak cocok untuk komando militer."

Draco lega ketika Harry setuju untuk menemaninya ke kantor Profesor Quirrell. Itu bukanlah _hanya_ karena Harry yang benar-benar peliharaan guru ketika melibatkan Profesor Quirrell. Draco juga mulai khawatir kalau Harry _memang_ sungguh berteman dengan Granger, sudah berjalan beberapa waktu sekarang dan dia _masih_ belum membuat langkah nyata … tapi ini lebih terasa untuk suatu langkah.

"Aku setuju dengan Tn. Potter," kata Draco. "Menunjuknya sebagai seorang jenderal merubah ini menjadi suatu lelucon."

"Sedikit kasar," kata Harry, "tapi aku tak bisa tidak sependapat dengan Tn. Malfoy. Kalau boleh jujur, Profesor Quirrell, Hermione Granger memiliki keinginan membunuh setingkat sama seperti semangkuk anggur basah."

"Itu," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan ringan, "bukanlah suatu hal yang aku sendiri gagal untuk sadari. Kalian memberitahuku tak satu pun hal yang aku masih belum ketahui."

Itu adalah giliran Draco untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi percakapannya seketika tersentak. Itu adalah jawaban yang _tidak_ ada di dalam kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dia dan Harry sudah diskusikan sebelum datang ke tempat ini. Apa _yang _kamu katakan setelah guru sudah berkata kalau dia tahu semua yang kamu tahu dan dia masih akan mengakui akan melakukan kesalahan yang sudah jelas?

Kesunyian memanjang.

"Apakah ini semacam rencana?" kata Harry perlahan.

"Haruskah semua yang aku lakukan adalah suatu rencana?" kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tak bisakah kau menciptakan kekacauan hanya demi kekacauan?"

Draco nyaris tersedak.

"Tidak dalam kelas Pertempuran Sihirmu," kata Harry dengan kepastian yang tenang. "Tempat lain, mungkin, tapi tidak di tempat itu."

Profesor Quirrell perlahan mengangkat alisnya.

Harry menatap stabil padanya.

Draco menggigil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tak satu pun dari kalian sepertinya pernah mempertimbangkan satu pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana. Siapa yang bisa aku tunjuk selain Nona Granger?"

"Blaise Zabini," kata Draco tanpa ragu.

"Ada saran lain?" kata Profesor Quirrell, terdengar cukup terhibur.

_Anthony Goldstein dan Ernie Macmillan_, datang pikiran itu, sebelum akal sehat Draco berreaksi dan mencoret darah lumpur dan Hufflepuff tak peduli seberapa agresif mereka berduel. Jadi sebagai gantinya Draco hanya berkata, "Apa yang salah dengan Zabini?"

"Aku _paham_ … ." kata Harry perlahan.

"Aku _tidak_," kata Draco. "Kenapa bukan Zabini?"

Profesor Quirrell melihat ke arah Draco. "Karena, Tn. Malfoy, tak peduli seberapa berat dia mencoba, dia tak akan mampu mengimbangimu atau Tn. Potter."

Kejutannya membuat Draco tertegun. "Kau tak mungkin percaya _Granger_ akan–"

"Dia bertaruh padanya," kata Harry dengan sunyi. "Itu tak bisa dijamin. Kemungkinannya bahkan tak bagus. Dia mungkin tak akan pernah memberi kita pertarungan yang baik, dan bahkan jika dia memang bisa, itu akan memerlukan berbulan-bulan untuk mempelajarinya. Tapi dia adalah satu-satunya di tahun kita yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk berkembang hingga mampu mengalahkan kita."

Tangan Draco berkedut tapi tidak tergulung ke dalam kepalan. Menunjukkan diri sebagai pendukungmu dan kemudian mengundurkan diri adalah taktik pelemahan klasik, jadi Harry Potter _memang_ memiliki hubungan di dalam Granger dan _itu_ sudah menyiratkannya–

"Tapi Profesor," lanjut Harry dengan halus, "aku khawatir Hermione akan _sengsara_ sebagai jenderal dari suatu pasukan. Aku berbicara sebagai temannya sekarang, Profesor Quirrell. Kompetisinya mungkin baik untuk Draco dan aku, tapi apa yang kau minta untuk dilakukannya tidak baik untuk _dia!_"

Tidak jadi.

"Pertemananmu untuk Hermione Granger layak dihargai," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan kering. "Khususnya saat kamu mampu berteman dengan Draco Malfoy di saat yang bersamaan. Prestasi yang mengagumkan, itu."

Harry seketika terlihat sedikit cemas, artinya dia mungkin merasa jauh _lebih _cemas, dan Draco dengan diam berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Harry tak akan membodohi Profesor Quirrell.

"Dan aku ragu Nona Granger akan menghargai perhatian bersahabatmu," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Dia meminta posisi itu sendiri padaku, Tn. Potter, aku tidak memintanya."

Harry diam pada saat ini. Kemudian dia memberi Draco suatu pandangan cepat yang adalah campuran antara permintaan maaf dan peringatan, berkata pada saat yag sama, _Maaf, aku melakukan yang terbaik_ dan _Kita lebih baik tak memaksakan hal ini lebih jauh_.

"Untuk masalah dia yang akan sengsara," Profesor Quirrell melanjutkan, dengan sedikit senyuman sekarang bermain di bibirnya, "aku curiga kalau dia akan memperoleh waktu yang jauh lebih mudah dengan kekakuan posisinya daripada yang masing-masing dari kalian pikirkan, dan kalau dia akan memberikan pertarungan yang baik jauh lebih awal dari yang kalian pikirkan."

Harry dan Draco keduanya tersentak dalam kengerian.

"Kau tak akan _menasihati_ dia, benar?" kata Draco, benar-benar terperanjat.

"Aku tak pernah mendaftar hal ini untuk melawan_mu!_" kata Harry.

Senyuman yang bermain di bibir Profesor Quirrell bertambah lebar. "Pada kenyataannya, aku _memang_ menawarkan untuk membagi beberapa saran menyangkut pertempuran-pertempuran awal Nona Granger."

"_Profesor Quirrell!_" kata Harry.

"Oh, jangan khawatir," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Dia menolakku. Seperti yang sudah kukira."

Mata Draco menyempit.

"Wah wah, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell, "tidakkah ada yang pernah memberitahumu kalau adalah tak sopan untuk menatap seseorang?"

"Kau tidak akan secara diam-diam membantunya dengan suatu cara _lain_, benar?" kata Harry.

"Apakah aku akan melakukan itu?" kata Profesor Quirrell.

"Ya," kata Draco dan Harry di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku terluka dengan kurangnya rasa percayamu. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku janji tidak akan membantu Jenderal Granger dalam cara apa pun yang kalian berdua tak ketahui. Dan sekarang aku sarankan supaya kalian berdua mengurus masalah militer kalian. November sudah dekat, dan dengan cepat."

* * *

Harry melihat implikasinya sebelum pintu menutup di belakang mereka pada jalan keluar dari kantor Profesor Quirrell.

Harry pernah sekali berbicara dengan acuh tentang "urusan hubungan manusia".

Dan saat ini itu adalah harapan satu-satunya untuk Draco.

Biarkan dia tak menyadarinya, biarkan dia tak menyadarinya … .

"Kita harus langsung menyerang si gadis Granger lebih dulu dan menyingkirkannya dari jalan kita," kata Draco. "Setelah kita meremukkannya, kita akan memiliki kontes kita sendiri tanpa gangguan."

"Sekarang itu tak benar-benar terasa adil untuknya, bukan begitu?" kata Harry dalam suara ringan.

"Apa peduli_mu?_" kata Draco. "Dia adalah rivalmu, benar?" Kemudian, dengan nada mencurigai yang tepat di dalam suaranya, "Jangan beri tahu aku kalau kamu sudah _benar-benar_ mulai menyukainya, setelah menjadi rivalnya sampai sekarang … ."

"Demi Para Pendiri," kata Harry. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan, Draco? Aku hanya memiliki rasa keadilan yang alami. Granger juga, kau tahu. Dia memiliki genggaman kuat atas yang baik dan yang buruk, dan dia mungkin akan menyerang yang jahat terlebih dulu. Memiliki sebuah nama seperti 'Malfoy' itu seperti meminta perlakuan itu, kau tahu."

_SIALAN!_

"Harry," kata Draco, terdengar terluka dan mungkin sedikit superior, "tidakkah kamu ingin bertarung _dengan adil_ melawanku?"

"Maksudmu daripada menyerangmu setelah kamu sudah kehilangan beberapa pasukan dalam mengalahkan Granger?" kata Harry. "Oh, aku tak tahu. Mungkin setelah aku bosan dengan hanya menikmati kemenangan aku akan mencoba urusan 'adil' itu."

"Mungkin dia akan menyerang_mu_," kata Draco. "_Kamu_ adalah rivalnya."

"Tapi aku adalah rival yang _bersahabat_," kata Harry dengan seringai keji. "Aku membelikannya sebuah hadiah ulang tahun yang bagus dan sebagainya. Kamu tak akan langsung menyabotase rival bersahabatmu seperti itu."

"Bagaimana dengan menyabotase kesempatan _teman_mu dalam pertarungan yang adil?" kata Draco dengan marah. "Aku kira kita ini teman!"

"Biarkan aku perbaiki kalimat tadi," kata Harry. "_Granger_ tak akan menyabotase rival bersahabat. Tapi itu karena dia memiliki niat membunuh semangkuk anggur basah. _Kamu_ akan. Kamu _benar-benar_ akan. Dan coba tebak, begitu juga denganku."

_SIALAN!_

* * *

Jika itu adalah suatu pertunjukan sandiwara, akan ada musik dramatik.

Sang pahlawan, tampil tanpa cela dalam jubah berpotongan hijau serta rambut putih-pirang yang disisir sempurna, menghadapi sang penjahat.

Sang penjahat, bersandar dalam kursi kayu sederhana dengan gigi tonggosnya jelas terlihat dan rambut ikal warna coklat kemerahan liarnya melayang melewati pipinya, menghadap sang pahlawan.

Itu adalah Rabu, 30 Oktober, dan pertempuran pertama akan tiba di hari Minggu.

Draco sedang berdiri di kantor Jenderal Granger, suatu ruangan yang seukuran ruang kelas kecil. (_Kenapa_ tiap kantor jenderal sebegitu luas, Draco tak cukup yakin. Satu kursi dan satu meja akan cukup memadai untuknya. Dia bahkan tak cukup jelas kenapa para jenderal memerlukan kantor, pasukannya tahu di mana untuk menemukannya. Kecuali Profesor Quirrell dengan sengaja mengatur kantor besar untuk mereka untuk simbol status, yang dalam hal itu Draco akan dukung sepenuhnya.)

Granger duduk di satu-satunya kursi seperti suatu tahta, sampai ke ujung lain dari kantor di mana pintunya terbuka. Ada meja persegi panjang memanjang di tengah ruangan di antara mereka, dan empat meja bundar kecil bertebaran di sekeliling, tapi hanya satu kursi itu, sampai ke ujung lainnya. Ruangan itu memiliki jendela-jendela di sepanjang satu sisi dinding, dan satu sorot sinar matahari menyentuh bagian atas dari rambut Granger seperti mahkota yang berpendar.

Akan jadi sesuatu yang bagus jika Draco bisa berjalan maju perlahan. Tapi ada meja yang menghalangi, dan Draco harus mengelilinginya secara diagonal, dan tak ada cara yang baik untuk melakukan itu dalam suatu cara yang dramatik dan berwibawa. Apakah itu disengaja? Jika itu adalah ayahnya, itu pasti memang; tapi ini adalah Granger, jadi pasti tidak.

Tak ada tempat untuknya duduk, dan Granger tidak berdiri juga.

Draco menjaga amarah sepenuhnya dari wajahnya.

"Yah, Tn. Draco Malfoy," kata Granger begitu Draco berdiri di depannya, "kamu meminta pertemuan denganku dan aku sudah dengan murah hati mengabulkannya. Apakah permohonanmu?"

_Pergi bersamaku untuk mengunjungi Malfoy Manor, ayahku dan aku ingin menunjukkanmu beberapa mantra menarik._

"Rivalmu, Potter, datang kepadaku dengan suatu tawaran," kata Draco, menempatkan pandangan serius di wajahnya. "Dia tak memiliki masalah untuk kalah padaku, tapi akan memalukan jika kamu menang. Jadi dia ingin bergabung denganku dan menghabiskanmu secepatnya, bukan hanya di pertempuran pertama kita, seluruhnya. Jika aku tak melakukan itu, Potter ingin aku menahan diri atau mengganggumu, sementara dia meluncurkan serangan mati-matian padamu dalam langkah pertamanya."

"Aku mengerti," kata Granger, terlihat terkejut. "Dan kamu menawariku bantuan melawannya?"

"Tentu saja," kata Draco dengan halus. "Aku tak berpikir apa yang ingin dia lakukan padamu adalah sesuatu yang adil."

"Wah, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik, Tn. Malfoy," kata Granger. "Aku minta maaf untuk cara bicaraku padamu tadi. Kita harus jadi teman. Boleh aku memanggilmu Drakey?"

Lonceng alarm mulai bersuara di kepala Draco, tapi ada _kemungkinan_ kalau dia memang sungguh-sungguh … .

"Tentu saja," kata Draco, "jika aku boleh memanggilmu Hermy."

Draco cukup yakin dia melihat ekspresinya berkerlip.

"Bagaimanapun juga," kata Draco, "aku berpikir akan sangat layak untuk Potter jika kita berdua menyerangnya dan menyingkirkannya."

"Tapi itu tak akan adil untuk Tn. Potter, bukan begitu?" kata Granger.

"Aku pikir itu akan sangat adil," kata Draco. "Dia merencanakan untuk melakukannya padamu lebih dulu."

Granger memberinya pandangan tegas yang mungkin akan mengintimidasinya jika dia adalah seorang Hufflepuff bukannya seorang Malfoy. "Kamu pikir aku cukup bodoh, bukan begitu, Tn. Malfoy?"

Draco tersenyum mempesona. "Tidak, Nona Granger, tapi aku pikir aku paling tidak akan _memeriksa_. Jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Apakah kamu menawari untuk _menyogok_ku?" kata Granger.

"Tentu," kata Draco. "Bisakah aku menyelipkanmu satu Galleon dan membuatmu mengalahkan Potter bukannya aku untuk setahun penuh?"

"Tidak," kata Granger, "tapi kamu bisa menawariku sepuluh Galleon dan membuatku menyerang kalian berdua dengan adil, dan bukannya hanya kamu."

"Sepuluh Galleon adalah uang yang banyak," kata Draco dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tak tahu kalau keluarga Malfoy itu miskin," kata Granger.

Draco menatap Granger.

Dia mulai mendapatkan perasaan aneh tentang ini.

Jawaban yang satu itu tak terasa seperti hal yang harusnya datang dari gadis yang satu ini.

"Yah," kata Draco, "kamu tak akan jadi kaya dengan membuang-buang uang, kamu tahu."

"Aku tak tahu apakah kamu tahu apa itu dokter gigi, Tn. Malfoy, tapi orangtuaku adalah _dokter gigi_ dan apa pun yang kurang dari sepuluh Galleon tak layak memperoleh waktuku sama sekali."

"Tiga Galleon," kata Draco, lebih merupakan suatu pemeriksaan daripada yang lain.

"Tidak," kata Granger. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin pertarungan seimbang, aku tak percaya kalau seorang Malfoy ingin suatu pertarungan seimbang tidak sebanyak daripada dia menginginkan sepuluh Galleon."

Draco mulai memperoleh perasaan yang _sangat_ aneh tentang ini.

"Tidak," kata Draco.

"Tidak?" kata Granger. "Ini adalah tawaran dengan batasan waktu, Tn. Malfoy. Apakah kamu yakin kamu ingin mengambil resiko sepanjang tahun diremukkan dengan menyedihkan oleh si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup? Itu akan jadi cukup memalukan untuk Keluarga Malfoy, bukan begitu?"

Itu adalah argumen yang persuasif, argumen yang sukar untuk ditolak, tapi kamu tidak menjadi kaya dengan membelanjakan uang di mana hatimu mengatakan padamu kalau itu adalah suatu jebakan.

"Tidak," kata Draco.

"Sampai bertemu di hari Minggu," kata Granger.

Draco berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kantor tanpa kata.

Itu tadi _tidak benar_ … .

* * *

"Hermione," kata Harry dengan sabar, "kita _harusnya_ membuat rencana melawan satu sama lain. Kamu bahkan bisa mengkhianatiku dan itu tak akan berarti apa pun di luar medan tempur."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tak baik, Harry."

Harry mendesah. "Aku tak berpikir kalau kamu memiliki semangat dari semua ini sedikit pun."

_Itu tak baik_. Dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Hermione tak tahu apakah harus merasa tehina atas apa yang Harry pikirkan atas dirinya, atau cemas tentang apakah dia _memang _benar terdengar seperti seorang pelaku kebaikan biasanya.

Itu mungkin adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengganti subjek pembicaraan.

"Bagaimanapun juga, apakah kamu melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untuk besok?" kata Hermione. "Itu–"

Suaranya terpotong seketika saat dia menyadari.

"Ya, Hermione," kata Harry sedikit ketat, "hari apa itu?"

* * *

_Jeda:_

Ada satu waktu di mana 31 Oktober pernah disebut sebagai Halloween di Inggris sihir.

Sekarang itu adalah Hari Harry Potter.

Harry sudah menolak segala tawaran, bahkan tawaran dari Menteri Fudge yang mungkin akan baik untuk bantuan politikal di masa depan dan yang karenanya dia _benar-benar_ harus menggigit giginya dan terima. Tapi bagi Harry, 31 Oktober akan selalu menjadi Hari Pangeran Kegelapan Membunuh Orangtuaku. Harusnya ada peringatan berkabung yang bermartabat di suatu tempat, dan jika memang ada yang seperti itu, dia tidak diundang.

Hogwarts mengadakan liburan untuk merayakannya. Bahkan para Slytherin tak berani mengenakan hitam di luar kamar mereka sendiri. Ada beragam acara spesial dan makanan spesial dan para guru melihat ke arah lain jika siapapun berlarian di lorong. Itu adalah peringatan kesepuluh, bagaimanapun juga.

Harry menghabiskan sepanjang hari di dalam kopernya supaya tidak merusaknya untuk orang lain, memakan makanan ringan batangan sebagai ganti makan, membaca beberapa buku fiksi ilmiah yang lebih sedih (bukan fantasi), dan menulis sebuah surat untuk Mum dan Dad yang jauh lebih panjang dari yang biasanya dia kirim.


	30. Bekerja Kelompok, Bg 1

J. K. Rowling if a man tries to bother you, you can think blue, count two, and look for a red shoe.

* * *

Hari ini Minggu, 3 November, dan sebentar lagi ketiga kekuatan besar dari tahun sekolah mereka, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, dan Hermione Granger, akan memulai perjuangan mereka untuk dominansi tertinggi.

(Harry sedikit jengkel dengan keadaan di mana Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup diturunkan dari dominansi tertinggi pada salah satu tiga rival yang setara hanya dengan memasuki kontes, tapi dia mengharapkan untuk memperolehnya kembali secepatnya.)

Medan pertempurannya adalah satu bagian dari hutan tak-Terlarang, padat dengan pepohonan, karena Profesor Quirrell berpikir kalau bisa melihat seluruh kekuatan musuh itu terlalu membosankan bahkan untuk pertempuran paling pertamamu.

Seluruh murid yang tidak benar-benar _ada_ dalam tentara tahun pertama berkemah di daerah sekitar dan menyaksikan pada layar-layar yang Profesor Quirrell sudah persiapkan. Kecuali untuk ketiga Gryffindor di tahun keempat mereka, yang saat ini sedang sakit dan sedang ditahan di ranjang penyembuh oleh Madam Pomfrey. Selain dari itu, semua orang ada di sana.

Para murid berpakaian, bukan dalam jubah sekolah biasa mereka, tapi dalam seragam kamuflase Muggle yang Profesor Quirrell sudah peroleh dari suatu tempat dan dipasok dalam jumlah dan jenis yang cukup untuk sesuai bagi semua orang. Bukannya karena para murid yang khawatir tentang noda dan robekan, karena itulah gunanya Mantra. Tapi seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Profesor Quirrell pada para wizardborn yang terkejut, pakaian yang bagus dan bermartabat tidak efisien untuk bersembunyi di hutan atau berkelit di sekeliling pepohonan.

Dan pada tiap dada seragam, suatu tambalan yang berisi nama dan lencana dari tentaramu. Suatu tambalan _kecil_. Jika kamu ingin pasukanmu untuk mengenakan, sebut saja, pita berwarna supaya mereka bisa saling mengenali dari jauh, dan mengambil resiko para musuh memperoleh pita itu, itu terserah kamu.

Harry mencoba memperoleh nama Dragon Army.

Draco memprotes dan berkata kalau itu benar-benar akan membingungkan semua orang.

Profesor Quirrell kemudian memutuskan kalau Draco bisa memperoleh kepemilikan awal dari nama itu, kalau dia mau.

Jadi sekarang Harry bertarung melawan Dragon Army.

Ini mungkin bukanlah pertanda bagus.

Untuk lencana mereka, bukannya kepala naga menghembuskan api yang terlalu jelas, Harry memilih untuk memakai apinya. Elegan, bersahaja, mematikan: _Ini adalah apa yang tertinggal setelah kami lewat_. Sangat Malfoy.

Harry, setelah mempertimbangkan pilihan-pilihan alternatif seperti 501st Provisional Battalion dan Harry's Minions o' Doom, akhirnya memutuskan bahwa pasukannya akan dikenal dengan sebutan yang sederhana dan berwibawa dari Chaos Legion.

Lencana mereka adalah satu tangan yang bersiap dengan jari-jari yang siap menjentik.

Yang _secara universal_ disepakati kalau ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

Harry dengan tulus menasihati Hermione kalau para bocah laki-laki yang bekerja di bawahnya mungkin cemas tentangnya jadi seorang gadis dengan reputasi berlaku baik, dan bahwa dia harus mengambil sesuatu yang menyeramkan yang akan meyakinkan mereka atas ketangguhannya dan membuat mereka bangga menjadi bagian dari pasukannya, seperti Blood Commandos atau apa.

Hermione menamai pasukannya Sunshine Regiment.

Lencana mereka adalah wajah smiley.

Dan dalam sepuluh menit, mereka akan berperang.

Harry berdiri di dalam bagian tanah hutan terbuka cerah yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai tempat mulai mereka, suatu area tempat terbuka dengan tunggul pohon yang tua dan membusuk yang sudah dibersihkan untuk suatu tujuan tak diketahui, tanah dibungkus dengan dedaunan kecil yang bertebaran tertiup dan sisa kelabu dari rumput yang mengering yang gagal mengatasi ujian udara musim panas, dan matahari bersinar cerah dari atas.

Di sekitarnya ada kedua puluh tiga tentara yang Profesor Quirrell sudah tetapkan untuknya. Hampir semua Gryffindor sudah mendaftar, tentu saja, dan lebih dari setengah Slytherin, dan kurang dari setengah Hufflepuff, dan beberapa Ravenclaw. Dalam pasukan Harry ada dua belas Gryffindor dan enam Slytherin dan empat Hufflepuff dan satu Ravenclaw selain dirinya sendiri … bukannya ada cara untuk mengetahui dari melihat ke seragamnya. Tak ada merah, tak ada hijau, tak ada kuning, tak ada biru. Hanya pola kamuflase Muggle, dan satu tambalan di dada dengan perangkat sebuah tangan yang bersiap menjentikkan jari-jarinya.

Harry melihat kedua puluh tiga prajuritnya, seluruhnya mengenakan seragam yang sama tanpa pertanda apa pun dari pengenal kelompok kecuali satu tambalan itu.

Dan wahai, Harry tersenyum, karena dia memahami tentang apa maksud dari bagian utama rencana Profesor Quirrell; dan Harry memanfaatkan penuh tujuan itu untuk tujuan_nya sendiri_, juga.

Ada suatu episode legendaris dalam psikologi sosial yang disebut eksperimen Gua Perampok. Itu dilaksanakan dalam bekas dari Perang Dunia II, dengan maksud mencari tahu beragam penyebab dan pemulih konflik-konflik antarkelompok. Para ilmuwan kemudian menyiapkan suatu perkemahan musim panas untuk 22 anak laki-laki dari 22 sekolah berbeda, memilih mereka semua dari beragam keluarga kelas menengah stabil. Fase pertama dari eksperimen dimaksudkan untuk meneliti apa yang dibutuhkan untuk _memulai_ suatu konflik di antara kelompok-kelompok. Kedua puluh dua bocah itu dipisahkan ke dalam dua kelompok berjumlah 11–

–dan itu sudah cukup.

Permusuhan sudah dimulai di saat kedua kelompok mulai menyadari adanya kelompok lain di dalam taman kota, hinaan mulai dilemparkan pada pertemuan pertama. Mereka menamai diri mereka sendiri Eagles dan Rattles (mereka tidak memerlukan nama untuk mereka sendiri ketika mereka mengira mereka adalah satu-satunya yang ada di dalam taman) dan melanjutkan untuk mengembangkan stereotipe kelompok yang berlawanan, Rattles berpikir bahwa diri mereka sebagai orang tangguh dan sering menyumpah, Eagles sehubungan dengan itu memutuskan untuk memikirkan diri mereka sendiri sebagai berwibawa dan tegas.

Bagian lain dari eksperiman adalah untuk menguji bagaimana menyelesaikan konflik kolompok. Membawa para bocah bersama untuk menonton kembang api tak berhasil sama sekali. Mereka hanya saling berteriak satu sama lain dan terus menjaga jarak. Apa _yang_ berhasil adalah memperingati mereka kalau mungkin ada berandalan di dalam taman, dan kedua kelompok perlu untuk bekerja bersama untuk memecahkan suatu kegagalan dalam sistem air dalam taman. Suatu tugas yang sama, suatu musuh yang sama.

Harry memliki kecurigaan kuat Profesor Quirrell sudah memahami prinsip ini dengan sangat baik ketika dia memilih untuk membuat _tiga_ pasukan di dalam tiap tahun.

_Tiga_ pasukan_._

Bukan _empat_.

Dan jelas _tidak_ dipisahkan berdasarkan Asrama … kecuali bahwa tak ada Slytherin yang ditetapkan untuk Draco selain Tn. Crabbe dan Tn. Goyle.

Adalah hal-hal semacam ini yang meyakinkan Harry kalau Profesor Quirrell, meski impresi atmosfir Kegelapannya dan topeng kenetralannya dalam konflik antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, bahwa diam-diam dia mendukung Kebaikan, bukannya Harry akan pernah berani mengatakan itu keras-keras.

Dan Harry memutuskan untuk mengambil manfaat penuh dari rencana Profesor Quirrell untuk mendefinisikan identitas kelompok sesuai cara_nya_ _sendiri_.

Rattlers, begitu mereka bertemu Eagles, mulai berpikir tentang diri mereka sendiri sebagai orang yang tangguh, dan mereka berlaku sesuai dengan itu.

Eagles memikirkan diri mereka sendiri sebagai orang yang berwibawa.

Dan di dalam bukaan hutan yang cerah itu, terpencar di sekitar tunggul pohon tua dan membusuk, bergaris luar dalam matahari yang menyinari dengan cerah dari atas, Jenderal Potter dengan dua puluh tiga tentaranya tersusun dalam sesuatu yang sama sekali tak mirip dengan suatu formasi. Beberapa tentara berdiri, beberapa tentara duduk, beberapa berdiri di atas satu kaki hanya supaya berbeda.

Ini memang _Chaos_ Legion, bagaimanapun juga.

Dan jika tak ada _alasan_ untuk berdiri dalam barisan kecil yang rapi, kata Harry dalam nada merendahkan, maka tak akan ada barisan kecil yang rapi.

Harry membagi pasukannya menjadi 6 regu dengan masing-masing 4 tentara, tiap regu dipimpin oleh seorang Pengusul Regu. Seluruh pasukan ada di bawah perintah ketat untuk melanggar perintah apa pun yang diberikan pada mereka jika itu sepertinya adalah ide yang bagus pada saat itu, termasuk yang satu itu … kecuali Harry atau Pengusul Regu memberi awalan pada perintahnya "Merlin berkata", yang dalam keadaan itu kamu harus melaksanakannya.

Ketua penyerang Chaos Legion akan berpencar dan berlari dari banyak arah, dengan acak merubah vektor dan menembakkan mantra tidur yang diizinkan secepat yang kamu mampu untuk membangun kembali kekuatan magis. Dan jika kamu melihat kesempatan untuk mengacaukan atau membingungkan musuh, kamu ambil.

Cepat. Kreatif. Tak terduga. Non-homogen. Jangan hanya menuruti perintah, pikirkan tentang apakah hal yang kamu lakukan _saat ini_ masuk akal.

Harry tak seyakin yang ditampilkannya kalau ini adalah efisiensi militer yang optimum … tapi dia sudah diberi kesempatan emas untuk merubah bagaimana beberapa orang murid _berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri_, dan dengan cara itulah dia akan memanfaatkannya.

Lima menit menuju perang, menurut jam tangan Harry.

Jenderal Potter berjalan (bukan berbaris) menuju ke tempat di mana pasukan udaranya menunggu dengan tegang, sapu terbang sudah tergenggam ketat di tangan mereka.

"Seluruh penerbang melapor," kata Jenderal Potter. Mereka sudah melatih semua ini selama salah satu sesi latihan mereka di hari Sabtu.

"Red Leader siap," kata Seamus Finnigan, yang tak punya gagasan apa artinya itu.

"Red Five siap," kata Dean Thomas, yang menunggu seumur hidupnya untuk mengatakannya.

"Green Leader siap," kata Theodore Nott cukup kaku.

"Green Forty-One siap," kata Tracey Davis.

"Aku ingin kalian ada di angkasa begitu kita mendengar loncengnya," kata Jenderal Potter. "Jangan melawan, aku ulangi, jangan melawan. Hindari jika kalian diserang." (Tentu saja kalian _tidak_ mengarahkan mantra tidur pada sapu terbang; kalian menembakkan satu mantra yang memberi pendar merah temporer pada apa pun yang dikenainya. Jika kalian mengenai sapu terbang atau pengendaranya, mereka keluar dari peperangan.) "Red Leader dan Red Five, terbang ke arah pasukan Malfoy secepat yang kalian bisa, terbang setinggi yang kalian bisa selagi tetap melihat mereka, kembali secepatnya begitu kalian tahu dengan pasti apa yang mereka lakukan. Green Leader, lakukan yang sama untuk pasukan Granger. Green Forty-One, terbang di atas kita dan amati sapu terbang atau tentara mana pun yang mendekati, kamu dan hanya kamu yang diberi kewenangan untuk menembak. Dan ingat, aku tidak mengatakan 'Merlin berkata' untuk yang mana pun dari yang tadi, tapi kami _jelas_ benar-benar memerlukan informasinya. Untuk Chaos!"

"Untuk Chaos!" keempatnya menggemakan dengan beragam derajat entusiasme.

Harry mengharapkan Hermione untuk meluncurkan serangan secepatnya pada Draco, yang dalam keadaan itu dia hanya akan menggerakkan tentaranya ke dalam posisi dan mulai mendukungnya, tetapi hanya setelah dia menerima kekalahan berat dan menimbulkan beberapa kerusakan. Dia akan membingkainya sebagai penyelamatan heroik, jika memungkinkan; tidak akan membantu untuk membiarkan Sunshine berpikir kalau Chaos bukanlah teman mereka, bagaimanapun juga.

Tapi hanya untuk jaga-jaga misalnya dia _tidak_ … yah, itu adalah kenapa Chaos Legion tetap diam sampai Green Leader melapor kembali.

Langkah Draco akan untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Dia seperti yang sudah diduga akan menyiapkan tentaranya untuk bertahan melawan Hermione; dia bisa jadi atau tidak menyadari kalau Harry sudah berbohong tentang menunggu penyerangan sampai setelah peperangan tadi selesai. Harry masih menempatkan dua sapu terbang pada Dragon Army, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau mereka _memang_ melakukan sesuatu, dan hanya untuk berjaga-jaga Draco atau Tn. Goyle atau Tn. Crabbe memang cukup mahir untuk menembak sapu terbang dari angkasa.

Tapi Jenderal Granger adalah yang tak terduga, dan Harry tak bisa melangkah sampai dia tahu bagaimana dia melangkah.

* * *

Di jantung hutan, dengan pola-pola bayangan menari-nari di tanah saat kanopi daun bergoyang tinggi di atas, Jenderal Malfoy berdiri di mana pepohonannya relatif lebih jarang, dan melihat ke pasukannya dengan kepuasan tenang. Enam unit dengan tiga tentara masing-masing, Unit Aerial dengan empat (yang mana Gregory ditempatkan), dan Unit Komando, yang merupakan dirinya sendiri dan Vincent. Mereka hanya berlatih untuk waktu sebentar pada Sabtu kemarin, tapi Draco percaya diri kalau dia berhasil menjelaskan hal-hal dasarnya. Tetap bersama dengan temanmu, jaga mereka dan percayai mereka untuk menjagamu. Bergerak dalam satu tubuh. Taati perintah dan jangan tunjukkan ketakutan. Arahkan, tembak, bergerak, arahkan lagi, tembak lagi.

Keenam unit disusun dalam perimeter pertahanan di sekeliling Draco, melihat mengawasi dengan ketat ke luar ke dalam hutan. Mereka berdiri punggung-bertemu-punggung, tongkat sihir digenggam rendah sampai mereka perlu menyerang.

Mereka sudan terlihat sungguh mirip para unit Auror yang latihannya sudah Draco lihat selama inspeksi ayahnya.

Chaos dan Sunshine tak akan tahu apa yang menghantam mereka.

"Perhatian," kata Jenderal Malfoy.

Keenam unit membuka dan berputar ke arah Draco; wajah-wajah dari para pengendara sapu terbang dari tempat mereka berdiri dengan sapu sudah di tangan.

Draco sudah memutuskan untuk menuggu meminta pemberian hormat sampai setelah mereka memenangkan pertempuran pertama mereka, ketika para Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff akan lebih bersedia untuk memberi hormat pada seorang Malfoy.

Tapi tentaranya sudah berdiri cukup tegak, khususnya para Gryffindor, hingga Draco bertanya-tanya apakah dia bahkan perlu menunda. Gregory mendengarkan dengan diam, dan melaporkan kembali bahwa kerelaan Draco untuk berdiri di samping Harry pada pengajaran bagaimana cara kalah, sudah menandai Draco sebagai komandan yang layak. Paling tidak jika kamu kemudian ditetapkan dalam pasukannya. _Tak semua Slytherin itu sama. Ada Slytherin, dan kemudian ada Slytherin_ adalah apa yang para Gryffindor dalam pasukan Draco kutip kepada teman Asrama mereka.

Draco sebetulnya _terkejut_ pada betapa luar biasa _mudahnya_ semua itu. Draco sudah memprotes pada awalnya tentang tak diberikan satu pun Slytherin, dan Profesor Quirrell berkata padanya bahwa apabila dia ingin menjadi Malfoy pertama yang menerima kendali politikal penuh dalam negara, dia perlu belajar bagaimana memerintah tiga perempat populasi lainnya. Adalah hal-hal semacam ini yang menenangkan Draco kalau Profesor Quirrell memiliki jauh lebih banyak simpati kepada para orang baik daripada yang dibiarkan terlihat oleh Profesor Quirrell.

Pertempuran sebenarnya tak akan mudah, khususnya jika Granger memang menyerang Dragon lebih dulu. Draco tersiksa atas kebimbangan untuk mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya melawan Granger secepatnya dalam penyerangan pencegahan, tapi khawatir tentang (1) Harry sudah menyesatkannya sepenuhnya tentang apa yang Granger akan lakukan, dan (2) Harry sudah menyesatkannya tentang menunggu sampai setelah penyerangan Granger untuk bergabung dalam pertempuran.

Walau Dragon Army memiliki senjata rahasia, ada tiga sebenarnya, yang mungkin akan cukup untuk memenangkan bahkan jika mereka memang diserang oleh kedua pasukan bersamaan … .

Itu sudah hampir waktunya, dan itu artinya adalah saatnya untuk pidato awal pertempuran yang sudah disusun dan diingat Draco.

"Pertempuran akan dimulai," kata Draco. Suaranya tenang dan tepat. "Ingat semua yang aku dan Tn. Crabbe dan Tn. Goyle tunjukkan pada kalian. Suatu pasukan menang karena dia disiplin dan mematikan. Jenderal Potter dan Chaos Legion tak akan disiplin. Granger dan Sunshine Regiment tak akan mematikan. Kita disiplin, kita mematikan, kita adalah Dragon. Pertempuran akan dimulai, dan kita akan memenangkannya."

* * *

_(Pidato ex tempore yang diberikan oleh Jenderal Potter pada Chaos Legion, tepat sebelum pertempuran pertama mereka, pada November 3, 1991, pada 2:56 pm:)_

Pasukanku, aku tak akan berbohong pada kalian, situasi kita hari ini sangat suram. Dragon Army tak pernah kalah dalam satu pun pertempuran. Dan Hermione Granger … memiliki ingatan yang sangat baik. Kenyataannya adalah, kebanyakan dari kalian mungkin akan mati. Dan mereka yang selamat akan iri pada mereka yang mati. Tapi kita harus memenangkan ini. Kita harus memenangkan ini supaya suatu hari, anak-anak kita bisa menikmati rasa cokelat lagi. Semuanya dipertaruhkan di sini. Secara harfiah seluruhnya. Jika kita kalah, seluruh alam semesta hanya akan berkedip menghilang seperti lampu bolam. Dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa kebanyakan dari kalian tak tahu apa lampu bolam itu. Yah, ambil dariku, itu buruk. Tapi jika kita harus gugur, mari kita jatuh selagi bertempur, seperti para pahlawan, sehingga saat kegelapan mendekat, kita bisa berpikir pada diri kita sendiri, _paling tidak kita sudah bersenang-senang_. Apakah kalian takut mati? Aku tahu kalau aku takut. Aku bisa merasakan getaran dingin ketakutan itu seolah seseorang memompa es krim ke dalam bajuku. Tapi aku tahu … bahwa sejarah sedang melihat kita. Dia sedang melihat kita saat kita sedang berganti ke dalam seragam kita. Dia mungkin mengambil beberapa gambar. Dan sejarah, pasukanku, ditulis oleh para pemenang. Jika kita memenangkan ini, kita akan menulis sejarah kita sendiri. Suatu sejarah di mana Hogwarts didirikan oleh empat peri rumah pembelot. Kita bisa membuat semua orang mempelajari sejarah itu, bahkan biarpun itu tidak benar, dan jika mereka tidak menjawab dengan cara yang benar pada tes kita … mereka akan gagal dalam kelas. Bukankah itu layak diperjuangkan sampai mati? Tidak, jangan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Beberapa hal memang lebih baik tetap dibiarkan tak diketahui. Tak ada dari kita yang tahu kenapa kita di tempat ini. Tak ada dari kita yang tahu kenapa kita berjuang. Kita hanya terbangun dalam seragam ini dalam hutan misterius ini, mengetahui bahwa tak ada cara untuk mendapatkan nama dan ingatan kita kembali kecuali kemenangan. Para murid pada tentara lain di luar sana … mereka sama seperti kita. Mereka tak ingin mati. Mereka berjuang untuk melindungi satu sama lain, satu-satunya teman yang tersisa. Mereka berjuang karena mereka tahu mereka memiliki keluarga yang akan merindukan mereka, bahkan biarpun mereka tak mampu mengingatnya saat ini. Mereka bahkan bisa saja berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Tapi kita memiliki alasan yang lebih baik untuk berjuang dari yang mereka punya. Kita berjuang kerena kita menyukainya. KIta berjuang untuk menghibur keganjilan eldritch di luar batas Ruang dan Waktu. Kita berjuang karena kita adalah Kekacauan. Sebentar lagi pertempuran terakhir akan dimulai, jadi biarkan aku mengatakannya sekarang, karena aku tak akan memiliki kesempatan di lain waktu, bahwa adalah suatu kehormatan untuk menjadi komandan kalian, betapa pun singkatnya. Terima kasih, terima kasih pada kalian semua. Dan ingat, tujuan kalian bukanlah untuk membabat para musuh, tujuan kalian adalah membuat mereka takut.

* * *

Satu gong besar menggelegar bergema di seluruh hutan.

Dan Sunshine Regiment mulai berbaris.

* * *

Ketegangannya meningkat dan meningkat, saat Harry dan kesembilan belas tentara lain yang tetap menunggu untuk para serdadu aerial untuk melapor balik. Itu harusnya tak lama, sapu terbang itu cepat dan jarak tempuh dalam hutan tidak jauh–

Dua sapu terbang mendekat, dengan cepat, dari arah kemah Draco, dan seluruh pasukan tegang. Mereka tidak melakukan manuver yang merupakan kode hari ini untuk sapu terbang _bersahabat_.

"_Berpencar dan tembak!_" raung Jenderal Potter, dan kemudian melanjutkan tindakan pada perkataan, bergegas dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah pelindung hutan; dan kemudian begitu Harry di antara pepohonan, dia berputar balik, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, mencoba mencari sapu terbang di angkasa–

"Aman!" teriak satu suara. "Mereka kembali!"

Harry mengangkat bahu dalam hati. Tak ada cara untuk mencegah Draco dari memperoleh informasi itu, dan dia hanya akan mengetahui kalau mereka hanya berdiri.

Dan para Chaos perlahan muncul dari hutan–

"Sapu terbang mendekat dari arah Granger!" teriak suara lain. "Aku pikir itu Green Leader, dia melakukan gerakan menukik dan berguling!"

Sesaat kemudian Theodore Nott menukik dari langit dan naik di tengah-tengah para pasukan.

"Granger membagi pasukannya jadi dua!" teriak Nott saat dia melayang di atas sapu terbangnya. Ada bekas keringat di seragamnya, dan seluruh simpanan sudah hilang dari suaranya. "Dia menyerang kedua bala tentara! Dua sapu untuk tiap pasukan, mereka mengejarku setengah jalan ke sini!"

_Membagi tentaranya, apa yang–_

Suatu pasukan besar mengonsentrasikan tembakan pada pasukan kecil akan mampu menguras pasukan itu tanpa menerima banyak kerusakan. Jika dua puluh tentara menghadapi sepuluh tentara, dua puluh mantra tidur akan diarahkan pada sepuluh tentara dengan hanya sepuluh mantra tidur yang mengarah ke arah sebaliknya, jadi kecuali tiap mantra pertama dari mantra tidur itu mengenai targetnya, pasukan yang lebih kecil akan kehilangan lebih banyak orang daripada yang bisa mereka berhasil lumpuhkan bersama mereka. _Kalah dalam detil_ adalah istilah militer untuk apa yang terjadi ketika kamu membagi pasukanmu seperti itu. Apa yang _mungkin_ dipikirkan Hermione … .

Kemudian Harry sadar.

_Dia berlaku adil._

Itu akan jadi tahun yang panjang dalam kelas Pertahanan.

"Baiklah," kata Harry dengan lantang, supaya para tentara bisa mendengar. "Kita akan menunggu sampai Red Wing melapor, dan kemudian kita akan membuat mendung beberapa Sunshine."

* * *

Draco mendengarkan pada laporan para penerbang dengan wajah tenang, seluruh keterkejutan terbungkus di dalam. Apa yang _mungkin_ dipikirkan Granger?

Kemudian Draco sadar.

_Itu adalah gerak tipu_.

Salah satu dari dua kekuatan Sunshine akan berubah arah, dan keduanya akan memusat pada … siapa?

* * *

Neville Longbottom berbaris melewati hutan menuju pasukan Sunny yang mendekat, terkadang melihat ke angkasa mencari sapu terbang. Di sebelahnya berbaris teman satu unitnya, Melvin Coote dan Lavender Brown dari Gryffindor, dan Allen Flint dari Slytherin. Allen Flint adalah Pengusul Unit mereka, walau Harry sudah lebih dulu berkata pada Neville, secara pribadi, kalau posisi itu adalah miliknya apabila dia menginginkannya.

Harry sudah mengatakan banyak hal pada Neville secara pribadi, mulai dari "Kau tahu, Neville, jika kamu ingin menjadi sekeren Neville khayalan yang hidup di kepalamu tetapi tak diizinkan untuk melakukan apa pun karena kamu takut, maka kamu benar-benar harus mendaftar ke dalam tentara Profesor Quirrell."

Neville sekarang _yakin_ Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup bisa membaca pikiran. Benar-benar tak ada cara lain Harry Potter bisa mengetahui. Neville tak pernah membicarakan tentang itu dengan _siapapun_, atau memberikan pertanda apa pun; dan orang _lain_ tidak seperti itu, bukannya Neville pernah perhatikan.

Dan janji Harry sudah jadi nyata, ini _memang _terasa berbeda dari latih tanding di dalam kelas Pertahanan. Neville sudah berharap kalau latih tanding itu akan memperbaiki apa pun yang salah dengannya, dan, yah, itu tidak. Bahkan biarpun dia bisa menembakkan beberapa mantra pada murid lain di dalam kelas dengan Profesor Quirrell melihat untuk memastikan kalau tak ada yang salah, bahkan biarpun dia bisa mengelak dan menembak balik ketika itu _diizinkan_ dan semua orang lain memang _mengharapkan_nya dan mereka akan melihat dengan aneh padanya jika dia _tak _melakukannya, tak ada satu pun dari itu yang sama seperti bisa berdiri dan berjuang untuk dirimu sendiri.

Tapi menjadi bagian dari suatu _pasukan tentara_ … .

Sesuatu yang aneh bergolak di dalam Neville, saat dia berbaris melewati hutan di samping teman-temannya, di seragam mereka sebuah lencana jari-jari yang bersiap untuk menjentik.

Dia diizinkan berjalan jika dia mau, tapi dia merasa ingin berbaris.

Di sampingnya, Melvin dan Lavender dan Allen seluruhnya merasa seperti ingin berbaris juga.

Dan Neville perlahan mulai menyanyikan Song of Chaos.

Nadanya adalah apa yang seorang Muggle akan kenali sebagai John Williams's Imperial March, yang juga dikenal sebagai "Darth Vader's Theme"; dan kata-kata yang Harry tambahkan mudah diingat.

_Doom doom doom  
Doom doom doom doom doom doom  
Doom doom doom  
Doom doom doom doom doom doom  
DOOM doom DOOM  
Doom doom doom-doom-doom doom doom  
Doom doom-doom-doom doom doom  
Doom doom doom, doom doom doom._

Pada baris kedua yang lain bergabung, dan dengan cepat kamu bisa mendengar lantunan lembut yang sama dari bagian yang dekat dalam hutan.

Dan Neville berbaris di samping rekannya sesama Chaos Legionnaires,  
perasaan aneh bergolak di hatinya,  
khayalan menjadi kenyataan,  
saat dari bibirnya tertuang lagu kebinasaan yang menakutkan.

* * *

Harry memandangi tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di sepanjang hutan. Sesuatu di dalamnya terasa sedikit mual, dan dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri keras-keras kalau mereka hanya tertidur. Ada perempuan di antara mereka yang tumbang, dan itu entah bagaimana membuatnya jauh lebih buruk, dan dia harus berhati-hati untuk tak pernah mengatakan hal itu di depan Hermione atau para Auror akan menemukan sisa mayatnya terjejal ke dalam teko teh _kecil_.

Setengah dari pasukan Sunshine tak banyak memberi perlawanan melawan seluruh Chaos. Keenam pasukan darat berlari dengan berteriak dalam kata-kata tak jelas dengan Perisai Sederhana terangkat, layar bundar untuk melindungi wajah dan dada mereka. Tapi kamu tak bisa menembak dan menjaga perisai di saat yang bersamaan, dan pasukan Harry tinggal mengarahkan pada kaki mereka. Semua kecuali satu Sunny langsung tumbang begitu teriakan "_Somnium!_" mengisi udara. Yang terakhir tadi menyingkirkan perisainya dan berhasil mengenai satu dari tentara-tentara Harry sebelum dihantam oleh gelombang kedua mantra tidur (Kutukan Tidur aman untuk lemparan berulang). Kedua pengendara sapu Sunny lebih sukar untuk dikalahkan dan mengambil korban tiga Chaos sebelum akhirnya tumbang oleh banyak tembakan dari darat.

Hermione tidak ada di antara mereka yang tumbang. Draco pasti berhasil mendapatkannya dan itu membuat Harry merasa _marah_ pada beberapa tingkat yang benar-benar tak terpahami, dia tak yakin apakah dia merasa protektif terhadap Hermione, atau merasa tercurangi karena bukan dia yang akhirnya melakukannya, atau mungkin _keduanya_.

"Baiklah," kata Harry, mengangkat suaranya. "Aku ingin semua orang jelas akan satu hal, itu bukanlah pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Itu adalah Jenderal Granger membuat sebuah kesalahan dalam pertempuran pertamanya. Pertarungan sebenarnya pada hari ini adalah dengan Dragon Army dan itu tak akan berjalan seperti ini. Itu akan jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ayo kita pergi."

* * *

Satu sapu terbang terjatuh dari langit, mendekat dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan, dan berputar pada ujungnya dan melambat sebegitu keras kamu nyaris bisa mendengar udara menjerit memprotes, dan berhenti tepat di samping Draco.

Itu bukan sok pamer yang berbahaya. Gregory Goyle _memang_ semahir itu dan dia tidak membuang waktu.

"Potter datang," kata Gregory tanpa tanda-tanda berpura-pura memanjangkan kata yang biasanya. "Mereka masih memiliki keempat sapu mereka, kau ingin aku menyingkirkan mereka?"

"Tidak," kata Draco tajam. "Bertarung di atas tentara mereka memberi mereka terlalu banyak keuntungan, mereka akan menembakimu dari tanah dan bahkan kau mungkin tak akan bisa menghindari semuanya. Tunggu sampai kedua bala tentara bertemu."

Harry kehilangan empat Dragon sebagai ganti dua belas Sunny. Sepertinya Jenderal Granger _memang_ benar-benar luar biasa bodoh, walau dia tidak ada di antara para penyerbu, jadi Draco tak memperoleh kesempatan untuk mencelanya atau menanyakannya apa dalam nama Merlin yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Pertempuran sebenarnya, mereka semua tahu, adalah dengan Harry Potter.

"Persiapkan diri kalian!" Draco meraung pada para pasukannya. "Tetap bersama dengan teman kalian, bertindak sebagai satu unit, tembak begitu musuh ada dalam jangkauan!"

Disiplin melawan Kekacauan.

Itu akan jadi pertarungan yang tak luar biasa.

* * *

Adrenalin terpompa dan terpompa ke dalam darah Neville sampai dia merasa seperti tak cukup mampu untuk bernapas.

"Kita sudah dekat," kata Jenderal Potter dalam satu suara yang tak cukup keras untuk terbawa ke seluruh pasukan. "Waktunya menyebar."

Teman-teman Neville bergerak menjauh darinya. Mereka akan tetap mendukung satu sama lain, tapi jika kamu berkumpul, musuh akan jauh lebih mudah mengenaimu; tembakan yang diarahkan pada salah satu temanmu bisa meleset dan mengenaimu. Kamu akan jauh lebih sukar dikenai jika kamu menyebar dan bergerak secepat mungkin.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Jenderal Potter, selama sesi latihan mereka, adalah menyuruh mereka untuk saling menembak satu sama lain ketika kedua sisi sedang berlari cepat, atau keduanya berdiri dan mengambil waktu untuk membidik, atau salah satu bergerak dan satu berdiri diam–mantra pembalik untuk Kutukan Tidur itu sederhana, walau kamu tak diizinkan untuk menggunakannya selama pertempuran sebenarnya. Jenderal Potter dengan hati-hati merekam semua yang terjadi, melakukan beberapa pemikiran dan pemecahan, dan kemudian mengumumkan kalau lebih masuk akan untuk mereka fokus pada, bukan memperlambat untuk membidik dengan hati-hati, tetapi untuk bergerak dengan cepat supaya mereka tidak kena tembakan.

Masih sedikit mengganggu Neville untuk tak berbaris bersebelahan dengan temannya, tapi seruan perang mengerikan yang mereka pelajari sudah bergema di dalam kepalanya dan itu cukup menebus semuanya.

Kali ini, Neville dalam diam bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, suaranya sungguh benar-benar tidak akan mendecit.

"Angkat perisai," kata Jenderal Potter, "kekuatan pada deflektor depan."

"_Contego_," bisik para tentara, dan layar bundar muncul di depan kepala dan dada mereka.

Suatu rasa tajam memenuhi mulut Neville. Jenderal Potter tak akan menyuruh mereka membuat perisai kecuali mereka sudah hampir dalam jangkauan. Neville bisa melihat bentuk berseragam para Dragon bergerak menembus layar tebal pepohonan, dan para Dragon akan melihat mereka juga–

"_Serang!_" datang satu seruan dari kejauhan, suara Draco Malfoy, dan Jenderal Potter berteriak, "_Serbu–_"

Seluruh adrenalin di dalam darah Neville terlepas, dan kakinya mengambil alih, mengirimnya terbang lebih cepat dari yang pernah dia alami sebelumnya, langsung menuju musuh, mengetahui tanpa perlu melihat bahwa seluruh temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Darah untuk sang dewa darah!_" teriak Neville. "_Tengkorak untuk tahta tengkorak! Ia! Shub-Niggurath! Gerbang musuh miring!_"

Ada hantaman tanpa suara saat sebuah mantra tidur tersia-sia mengenai perisai Neville. Jika ada mantra lainnya yang ditembakkan, itu tak mengenai.

Neville melihat pandangan ketakutan sekilas pada wajah Wayne Hopkins, saat dia berdiri di samping dua Gryffindor yang tak dikenali Neville, dan kemudian–

–Neville menyingkirkan Perisai Sederhananya dan menembak ke arah Wayne–

–meleset–

–kaki-kakinya yang berpacu melesat _langsung_ melewati kelompok musuh dan menuju tiga Dragon lainnya, tongkat sihir mereka mengarah padanya, mulut mereka membuka–

–bahkan tanpa memikirkannya, Neville menjatuhkan diri tepat saat tiga suara berteriak "_Somnium!_"

Itu menyakitkan, bebatuan keras dan ranting-ranting menusuk Neville saat dia berguling, itu tak seburuk seperti terjatuh dari sapu terbangnya tapi dia masih tetap menghantam tanah cukup keras, dan kemudian Neville, dengan kesadaran seketika, terbaring diam dan menutup matanya.

"Hentikan itu!" jerit satu suara. "Jangan menembak kami, kami Dragon!"

Dengan kepuasan luar biasa seketika, Neville sadar kalau dia berhasil sampai di antara kedua kelompok Dragon saat salah satu kelompak menembak ke arahnya. Harry sudah mengatakan tentang ini sebagai sebuah taktik untuk membuat musuh takut menembak, tapi sepertinya itu bekerja sedikit lebih baik dari itu.

Dan bukan hanya itu, para Dragon percaya kalau mereka _mengenai_nya, karena mereka melihat Neville terjatuh saat mereka menembak.

Neville menghitung sampai dua puluh di dalam kepalanya, kemudian membuka matanya sedikit.

Ketiga Dragon sangat dekat dengannya, kepala berputar dengan cepat saat teiakan "_Somnium!_" dan "_Tengkorak untuk tahta tengkorak!_" mengisi udara di sekeliling mereka. Ketiganya saat ini sudah membangun Perisai Sederhana saat ini.

Tongkat sihir Neville masih di tangannya, dan tak memerlukan banyak usaha untuk mengarahkannya pada sepatu bot satu anak dan berbisik "_Somnium_."

Neville dengan cepat menutup matanya dan mengendurkan tangannya saat dia mendengar si bocah terjatuh ke tanah.

"_Dari mana datangnya?_" teriak suara Justin Finch-Fletchley, dan Neville mendengar gemerisik pada lantai hutan penuh dedaunan, saat kedua Dragon berputar-putar mencari seorang musuh.

"_Bentuk ulang formasi!_" teriak suara Malfoy. "_Kepadaku, semuanya, jangan biarkan mereka membuat kalian tersebar!_"

Telinga Neville mendengar kedua Dragon benar-benar melompati tubuhnya yang tengkurap saat mereka lari.

Neville membuka matanya, mengangkat dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit kesakitan, dan kemudian mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengatakan mantra baru yang Jenderal Potter sudah ajarkan pada mereka semua. Mereka tak bisa melakukan mantra ilusi yang sebenarnya untuk membingungkan para musuh, tapi bahkan di dalam usianya mereka bisa–

"_Ventriliquo_," bisik Neville, mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada satu sisi si Justin dan si bocah lain, dan kemudian berteriak, "_Untuk Cthulhu dan kemuliaan!_"

Justin dan si anak lain berhenti seketika, memutar perisai mereka ke arah ke tempat di mana Neville sudah memindahkan seruan perangnya, dan itu adalah saat banyak teriakan "_Somnium!_" mengisi udara dan si bocah lain terjatuh sebelum Neville selesai mengarahkan.

"_Yang terakhir itu milikku!_" teriak Neville, dan kemudian dia mulai berlari cepat langsung menuju Justin, yang jahat padanya sampai para Hufflepuff lebih tua meluruskannya. Neville dikelilingi oleh para temannya dan _itu_ artinya–

"_Serangan spesial, Chaotic Leap!_" raung Neville saat dia berlari, dan merasakan tubuhnya meringan, dan meringan dua kali lagi, saat para temannya memutar tongkat sihir mereka mengarahkannya padanya dan dengan diam melemparkan Mantra Penerbang, dan Neville mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menjentikkan jari-jarinya dan kemudian menggunakan kakinya untuk menjejak tanah sekeras yang dia bisa dan _melayang_ melewati udara. Keterkejutan murni terlukis di wajah Justin saat Neville terbang _melewati_ perisai si bocah lain dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke bawah pada bentuk yang lewat di bawahnya dan berteriak "_Somnium!_"

Karena dia ingin melakukannya, itulah kenapa.

Neville tak cukup berhasil memutar kakinya dengan benar dan malah terjerembab ke tanah saat dia mendarat, tapi dua dari tiga Chaos Legionnaire lainnya berhasil menahan tongkat sihir mereka padanya sampai selesai dan dia tidak terjatuh terlalu keras.

Dan Neville berdiri, terengah-engah. Dia tahu dia harus bergerak, orang-orang berteriak "Somnium!" di segala tempat–

"_Aku adalah Neville, keturunan terakhir Longbottom!_" teriak Neville pada langit di atas, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya lurus ke atas seolah untuk menantang surga biru gemerlap itu sendiri, tahu kalau tak satu pun setelah hari ini akan tetap sama. "_Neville of Chaos! Hadapi aku kalau kalian ber__–_"

(Saat Nevilla terbangun setelahnya, dia diberi tahu kalau Dragon Army menganggap ini sebagai sinyal mereka untuk menyerang balik.)

* * *

Si gadis di sebelah Harry merosot ke tanah, menerima tembakan yang diarahkan pada Harry, dan dia bisa mendengar tawa sombong jauh Tn. Goyle saat sapu terbangnya melesat melewati mereka, memotong udara sebegitu keras itu harusnya meremukkannya.

"_Luminos!_" jerit satu bocah di sebelah Harry, yang tak cukup mampu membangun ulang kekuatan sihir cukup cepat untuk melakukannya sebelumnya, dan Tn. Goyle menghindarinya tanpa jeda.

Chaos hanya memiliki enam tentara bertahan, sekarang, dan Dragon Army memiliki dua, dan satu-satunya masalah adalah bahwa satu dari kedua tentara itu adalah tak terkalahkan, dan yang lain menggunakan tiga tentara hanya untuk melingkupinya di dalam perisainya.

Chaos kehilangan lebih banyak tentara pada Tn. Goyle dibandingkan dengan Dragon yang lain digabungkan, dia berkelok dan menghindar melewati udara sebegitu cepat hingga tak satu pun bisa mengenainya, dan dia bisa _menembak orang ketika dia melakukan itu_.

Harry sudah memikirkan beragam cara untuk menghentikan Tn. Goyle tapi tak satu pun dari itu semua _aman_, bahkan menggunakan Mantra Penerbang untuk memperlambatnya (itu adalah sinar yang bersambung dan jauh lebih mudah untuk diarahkan) tidak akan aman karena dia mungkin akan jatuh dari sapu terbang, melemparkan benda-benda di jalurnya tak akan aman, dan itu makin bertambah sukar dan makin sukar untuk diingat saat darah Harry mulai membeku.

_Ini adalah permainan. Kamu tidak mencoba _membunuh_nya. Jangan membuang seluruh rencana masa depanmu hanya untuk satu permainan … ._

Harry bisa _melihat_ polanya, dia bisa _melihat_ bagaimana cara Tn. Goyle berkelok, dia bisa _melihat_ bagaimana dan kapan mereka semua perlu menembak untuk membuat suatu jaring tembakan hingga Tn. Goyle tak akan mampu menghindar, tapi dia tak cukup mampu untuk _menjelaskannya_ dengan cukup cepat pada para tentaranya, mereka tak bisa mengoordinasikan tembakan mereka cukup baik, dan sekarang mereka tak memiliki cukup banyak orang tersisa untuk melakukannya–

_Aku menolak untuk kalah, tidak seperti ini, tidak seluruh pasukanku pada satu tentara!_

Sapu terbang Tn. Goyle berputar makin cepat dari apa pun yang bisa berputar dan mulai berbelok ke arah Harry dan pasukannya yang masih bertahan, dia bisa merasakan bocah di sampingnya menegang, bersiap untuk melemparkan dirinya di depan jenderalnya.

_PERSETAN DENGAN INI._

Tongkat sihir Harry naik, memfokuskannya pada Tn. Goyle, pikiran Harry membayangkan polanya, dan bibir Harry membuka dan suaranya meneriakkan–

"_Luminosluminosluminosluminosluminosluminosluminosl uminosluminosluminosluminosluminos_–"

* * *

Ketika mata Harry terbuka lagi, dia menemukan dirinya beristirahat dalam posisi nyaman dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dadanya, memegang tongkat sihirnya seperti pahlawan yang gugur.

Perlahan, Harry duduk. _Sihir_nya sakit, suatu sensasi aneh tapi bukan suatu yang benar-beanr tak enak, seperti rasa terbakar dan kelambanan yang mengikuti latihan fisik yang keras.

"Jenderal terbangun!" jerit satu suara, dan Harry berkedip dan memfokuskan ke arah itu.

Empat dari tentaranya memegang tongkat sihirnya pada hemisfir prismatik berkilau, dan Harry sadar kalau pertempuran belum selesai. Benar … dia tidak terkena Kutukan Tidur, hanya terkuras, jadi ketika dia terbangun, dia masih ada di dalam permainan.

Harry curiga dia akan memperoleh suatu kuliah dari seseorang-atau-lainnya tentang jangan menguras sihirnya sampai ke titik tak sadar hanya untuk suatu permainan anak-anak. Tapi dia tak melukai Tn. Goyle ketika dia termakan amarahnya, dan itulah yang terpenting.

Kemudian pikiran Harry terpikir pada implikasi lainnya, dan dia melihat ke bawah pada cincin besi di jari kelingking tangan kirinya, dan hampir menyumpah keras-keras ketika dia melihat kalau berlian kecilnya menghilang dan ada satu marshmallow yang tergeletak di tanah di dekat tempatnya terbaring.

Dia menahan Transfigurasi itu untuk tujuh belas hari, dan akan perlu mengulangnya dari awal lagi.

Bisa jadi lebih buruk. Dia bisa jadi melakukan ini empat belas hari kemudian, _setelah_ Profesor McGonagall sudah menyetujui untuknya melakukan Transfigurasi atas batu ayahnya. Itu adalah satu pelajaran yang sangat baik untuk dipelajari dalam cara yang mudah.

_Catatan untuk diriku: Selalu lepas cincin dari jari sebelum benar-benar menguras sihir._

Harry mengangkat dirinya sendiri, membuat cukup sukar melakukannya. Memakai habis sihirmu tidak melelahkan ototnya, tapi menghindari pepohonan jelas melelahkan.

Dia tertegun atas hemisfir iridescent yang berisi Draco Malfoy_, _yang memegang tongkat sihirnya di udara untuk menjaga perisainya, dan tersenyum dengan dingin Harry.

"Di mana si tentara kelima?" kata Harry.

"Um …" kata seorang bocah yang namanya tak bisa Harry ingat di saat ini. "Aku menembakkan satu Kutukan Tidur pada perisainya dan itu memantul dan mengenai Lavender, maksudku sudutnya harusnya tidak memungkinkan tapi itu mengenainya … ."

Draco menyeringai di dalam perisai.

"Biar aku tebak," kata Harry, melihat Draco tepat di mata, "Trio-trio kecil rapi itu adalah formasi yang dipakai militer magis profesional? Terbuat dari tentara-tentara terlatih yang bisa dengan mudah mengenai target bergerak jika tangan mereka sendiri stabil, dan yang bisa menggabungkan kekuatan pertahanan mereka selama mereka tetap bersama? Bukan seperti tentara_mu?_"

Seringainya menghilang dari wajah Draco, yang sekarang keras dan suram.

"Kau tahu," kata Harry ringan, mengetahui kalau tak ada yang lain yang akan memahami pesan sebenarnya yang melintas di antara mereka, "itu hanya menunjukkan kalau kamu harus selalu mempertanyakan semua yang kamu lihat dilakukan oleh panutanmu, dan tanyakan kenapa itu dilakukan, dan apakah masuk akal dalam konteks untukmu melakukannya juga. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan lupa untuk menerapkan nasihat itu di kehidupan nyata. Dan terima kasih atas target-target yang mengumpul dan bergerak lambat."

Karena Draco sudah memperoleh kuliah itu, dan, Harry curiga, tak menghitungnya karena kecurigaan kalau Harry mencoba menggeser kesetiaannya makin jauh dari tradisi darah murni. Yang tentu saja _memang_ Harry lakukan. Tapi contoh ini akan jadi alasan sempurnya, pada Sabtu depan, untuk menyatakan bahwa mempertanyakan sosok otoritas adalah benar-benar teknik praktis dalam kehidupan nyata. Dan Harry akan menyinggung juga eksperimen-eksperimen yang dia lakukan, pertama dengan individu dan kemudian dengan kelompok, untuk memeriksa kalau gagasannya tentang pentingnya kecepatan memang _benar_, dengan cara menekankan bahwa Draco perlu mewaspadai setiap waktu melihat kesempatan untuk menerapkan metode-metode itu di dalam praktik sehari-hari.

"Kamu _masih_ belum menang, Jenderal Potter!" gertak Draco. "Mungkin kita akan kehabisan waktu, dan Profesor Quirrell akan memutuskan bahwa ini seri."

Suatu poin yang wajar dan mengkhawatirkan. Perang hanya berakhir ketika Profesor Quirrell, dalam penilaian personalnya, memutuskan satu bala tentara sudah memenangkan oleh standar praktikal dunia nyata. Tidak ada kondisi menang _formal_, Profesor Quirrell sudah menjelaskan, karena kalau tidak Harry akan menemukan cara untuk mempermainkan peraturannya. Harry harus mengakui kalau ini adalah suatu penghindaran yang adil.

Dan Harry tak bisa menyalahkan Profesor Quirrell untuk tak mengakhirinya, karena adalah masuk akal kalau prajurit terakhir Dragon Army akan mampu mengalahkan kelima Chaos Legion yang selamat.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. "Apakah ada yang tahu tentang mantra perisai Jenderal Malfoy?"

Berkembang bahwa perisai Draco adalah satu versi dari _Protego_ standar yang memiliki beberapa kekurangan, yang paling penting adalah bahwa perisai itu tak bisa bergerak bersama pelemparnya.

Keuntungannya–atau dari perspektif Harry, kekurangan–adalah kalau itu lebih mudah dipelajari, lebih mudah untuk dilemparkan, dan jauh lebih mudah untuk dipertahankan untuk waktu lama.

Mereka perlu menghantam perisainya dengan mantra-mantra penyerang untuk menjatuhkannya.

Dan Draco sepertinya memiliki sedikit kendali atas sudut pantulan dari mantra yang memantul tadi.

Suatu gagasan terpikir oleh Harry kalau mereka bisa menggunakan Wingardium Leviosa untuk menumpuk batu-batu berat pada perisainya sampai Draco tak mampu mempertahankannya melawan tekanan … tetapi kemudian bebatuan itu mungkin akan terjatuh setelahnya dan mengenai Draco, dan benar-benar melukai jenderal musuh bukanlah salah satu tujuan dari hari ini.

"Jadi," kata Harry. "Apakah ada misalnya mantra-mantra penembus-perisai khusus?"

Memang ada.

Harry menanyakan apakah ada di antara para pasukannya yang mengetahuinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Draco menyeringai lagi, di dalam perisainya.

Harry bertanya apakah ada semacam mantra serangan yang _tak akan_ memantul.

Kilatan petir, sepertinya, biasanya diserap oleh perisai bukannya terpantul olehnya.

… . Tak ada satu pun yang tahu mantra listrik apa pun.

Draco terkikik.

Harry menghela napas.

Dia dengan sengaja meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di tanah.

Dan Harry mengumumkan, dengan sedikit keletihan di dalam suaranya, bahwa dia akan langsung melakukannya dan menyingkirkan perisainya sendiri, memakai suatu metode yang akan tetap misterius; dan semua yang lain harus menembak ke arah Draco begitu perisainya menghilang.

Para Chaos Legionnaire terlihat cemas.

Draco terlihat tenang, yang untuk mengatakan, terkontrol.

Sebuah selimut tipis, terlipat keluar dari kantong Harry.

Harry duduk di sebelah perisai yang berkilauan, dan menarik selimutnya di atas kepalanya sehingga tak seorang pun akan melihat apa yang dia lakukan–kecuali Draco, tentu saja.

Dari kantong Harry keluar satu aki mobil dan seperangkat kabel.

… itu tak seperti dia akan meninggalkan dunia Muggle untuk memulai suatu era baru penelitian magis, dan tak membawa serta cara apa pun untuk membuat listrik.

Tak lama setelahnya, para Chaos Legionnaires mendengar suara jari-jari dijentikkan, diikuti oleh suara berderak dari balik selimut. Perisainya mulai berpendar makin cerah, dan suara Harry mengatakan, "Tolong jangan teralihkan, mata pada Jenderal Malfoy."

Ketegangan mulai terlihat di wajah Draco, bersama amarah dan kejengkelan dan frustasi.

Harry tersenyum kepadanya, dan membisikkan, _Kuberi tahu nanti_.

Dan itulah saat suatu spiral energi hijau ditembakkan dari hutan dan menghancurkan perisai Draco, yang memekik seperti potongan kaca tajam yang saling digosokkan, dan Draco tertegun.

Dalam panik seketika, kalut, Harry melepas kabel dari aki dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam kantong, kemudian dia memasukkan aki itu sendiri ke dalam kantong, dan kemudian dia menarik selimut itu dan menggapai tongkat sihirnya dan berdiri.

Seluruh tentaranya masih di sana dan melihat sekeliling dengan bingung.

"_Contego_," kata Harry, dan para tentaranya mengikuti, tapi Harry bahkan tak mengetahui ke arah mana perisainya harus ditujukan. "Apakah ada di antara kalian yang melihat dari mana datangnya tadi?" Kepala tergeleng. "Dan Jenderal Malfoy, apakah anda keberatan untuk memberitahuku kalau _anda_ berhasil menyingkirkan Jenderal Granger?"

"Wah ya," kata Draco ketus, "aku keberatan."

_Oh, hell._

Pikiran Harry mulai melakukan perhitungan, Draco di dalam perisainya, Draco sudah kelelahan sampai tingkat tertentu sekarang, Harry kelelahan juga, Hermione di dalam hutan siapa-tahu-tempatnya, Harry dan empat Chaotic lain tersisa … .

"Kau tahu, Jenderal Granger," kata Harry keras-keras, "kau harusnya menunggu menyerang sampai setelah aku bertarung dengan Jenderal Malfoy. Kamu mungkin akan bisa mendapatkan _semua_ yang selamat."

Dari suatu tempat terdengar tawa gadis bernada tinggi.

Harry membeku.

_Itu bukan Hermione._

Dan itulah saat ketika nyanyian mengerikan, ganjil, riang mulai bangkit, datang dari sekeliling mereka.

"_Don't be frightened, don't be sad,  
We'll only hurt you if you're bad..._"

"_Granger curang!_" sembur Draco di dalam perisainya. "Dia membangunkan kembali para tentaranya! Kenapa Profesor Quirrell tidak–"

"Biar aku tebak," kata Harry, mual mulai bergolak di perutnya. Dia benar-benar benci kalah. "Itu adalah pertempuran yang sangat mudah, benar? Mereka berjatuhan seperti lalat?"

"Ya," kata Draco. "Kami mengenai mereka semua dalam tembakan pertama–"

Pandangan sadar penuh kengerian menyebar dari Draco kepada para Chaos Legionnaires.

"Tidak," kata Harry, "kita tidak."

Sosok-sosok berkamuflase mulai bermuculan dari dalam pepohonan.

"Sekutu?" kata Harry.

"Sekutu," kata Draco.

"Bagus," kata suara Jenderal Granger, dan suatu spiral energi hijau menyambar keluar dari hutan dan meremukkan perisai Draco menjadi serpihan.

* * *

Jenderal Granger mengamati medan perang dengan perasaan puas nyata. Dia berakhir dengan sembilan Sunshine Soldier, tapi itu mungkin cukup untuk menangani mereka yang masih selamat dari pasukan musuh, khususnya ketika Parvati dan Anthony dan Ernie sudah memegang tongkat sihir mereka pada Jenderal Potter, yang dia perintahkan untuk ditangkap hidup-hidup (yah, sadar).

Itu memang Jahat, dia tahu, tapi dia sungguh sungguh _sungguh_ ingin menyombong.

"Ada suatu trik, bukan begitu?" kata Harry, ketegangan mulai terlihat di suaranya. "Itu _haruslah_ merupakan suatu trik. Kau tak bisa langsung menjadi seorang jenderal sempurna. Tidak di atas semuanya. Kau tidak se-Slytherin itu! Kau tidak menulis puisi menyeramkan! _Tak satu pun yang sebaik itu atas semuanya!_"

Jenderal Granger melihat sekeliling pada para Sunshine Soldier, dan kemudian melihat kembali pada Harry. Semua orang mungkin melihat ini pada layar di luar.

Dan Jenderal Granger berkata, "Aku bisa melakukan apa pun jika aku belajar cukup keras."

"Oh itu namanya om–"

"_Somnium._"

Harry tersungkur ke tanah di tengah kalimat.

"SUNSHINE MENANG," ujar si suara besar dari Profesor Quirrell, seolah datang dari semua tempat dan tidak dari mana pun.

"Kebaikan berjaya!" teriak Jenderal Granger.

"_Hooray!_" sorak para Sunshine Soldier. Bahkan para anak laki-laki Gryffindor mengatakannya, dan mereka mengatakannya dengan bangga.

"Dan apa moral untuk pertempuran hari ini?" kata Jenderal Granger.

"_Kita bisa melakukan apa pun jika kita belajar cukup keras!_"

Dan mereka yang selamat dari Sunshine Regiment berbaris menuju medan kemenangan, menyanyikan lagu mars mereka saat mereka berbaris:

_Don't be frightened, don't be sad,  
We'll only hurt you if you're bad,  
And send you to a home that's true,  
With new friends to watch over you,  
Be sure to tell them you were sent  
By Granger's Sunshine Regiment!_


	31. Bekerja Kelompok, Bg 2

_Kelanjutan:_

* * *

Harry berjalan maju dan mundur di kantor jenderalnya, yang adalah suatu ruangan yang luar biasa untuk mondar-mandir, itu tak memiliki kegunaan lain sejauh yang bisa dia lihat.

_Bagaimana?_

_Bagaimana?_

Hermione tidak seharusnya memenangkan pertempuran itu! Tidak pada percobaan pertamanya, tidak ketika dia bukan seorang yang melakukan kekerasan pada dasarnya, secara otomatis menjadi seorang komandan militer besar di atas semuanya adalah keterlaluan bahkan untuk_ dia_.

Apakah dia membaca tentang taktik itu di sebuah buku sejarah militer? Tapi itu bukanlah hanya satu taktik, dia sudah dengan sempurna menempatkan pasukannya untuk menghadang ancaman apa pun, pasukannya terkoordinasi dengan lebih baik daripada pasukannya _atau _pasukan Draco … .

Apakah Profesor Quirrell melanggar janjinya untuk tak menolongnya? Apakah dia memberinya diary Jenderal Tacticus atau apa?

Harry melewatkan sesuatu di sini, sesuatu yang benar-benar penting, dan pikirannya berputar-putar dalam lingkaran, dan dia masih tak mampu memecahkannya.

Akhirnya Harry menghela napas. Dia tak sampai ke mana pun untuk yang satu ini, dan dia harus mempelajari Kutukan Bor Perusak dari Hermione atau seseorang sebelum pertempuran selanjutnya–Profesor Quirrell sudah menjelaskan pada Harry, suaranya terhibur tapi dengan usungan tajam peringatan, bahwa "tidak boleh ada benda-benda magis kecuali yang sudah kuberikan padamu" termasuk teknologi Muggle tak peduli seberapa jauh itu _bukan sihir_. Plus Harry juga perlu mencari tahu bagaimana mengalahkan Tn. Goyle kali berikutnya … .

Pertarungan-pertarungan dihitung sebagai banyak poin Quirrell jika kamu adalah seorang jenderal, dan Harry perlu bergegas jika dia ingin memenangkan permintaan Natal Profesor Quirrell.

* * *

Di dalam kamar pribadinya di Slytherin, Draco Malfoy memandang jauh ke udara, seolah dinding di depan mejanya adalah permukaan yang paling mengagumkan di dunia.

_Bagaimana?_

_Bagaimana?_

Bila dipikirkan lagi itu harusnya adalah suatu ide yang kentara sejauh rencana licik, tapi Granger _harusnya_ tidak licik! Dia terlalu Hufflepuff untuk menggunakan Kutukan Serang Sederhana! Apakah Profesor Quirrell menasihatinya tak peduli dengan janjinya, atau … .

Dan kemudian Draco akhirnya melakukan apa yang harusnya dia lakukan jauh lebih awal.

Apa yang harusnya dia lakukan setelah pertama kali dia bertemu Granger.

Apa yang Harry Potter sudah _katakan_ padanya untuk dilakukan, _melatihnya_ untuk dilakukan, dan masih Harry juga mempertingatkan Draco kalau memerlukan waktu untuk membuat otaknya sadar bahwa metode itu diterapkan pada kehidupan nyata, dan Draco belum _memahami_ itu sampai hari ini. Dia bisa menghindari tiap-tiap kesalahannya jika dia _menerapkan_ hal-hal yang Harry sudah _katakan_ padanya–

Draco mengatakan keras-keras, "Aku menyadari kalau aku bingung."

_Kekuatanmu sebagai seorang rasionalis adalah kemampuanmu untuk lebih bingung oleh fiksi daripada realitas … ._

Draco bingung.

Dengan begitu, sesuatu yang dia percayai adalah fiksi.

Granger harusnya tak bisa melakukan semua itu.

Dengan begitu, dia mungkin tidak.

_Aku janji tidak akan membantu Jenderal Granger dalam cara apa pun yang kalian berdua tak ketahui. _

Dengan kesadaran ngeri seketika, Draco menyapu kertas-kertas dari depannya, memburu di antara kekacauan di mejanya, sampai dia menemukannya.

Dan itu dia.

Tepat di dalam daftar orang-orang dan perlengkapan yang ditetapkan kepada ketiga bala tentara.

_Terkutuk_ Profesor Quirrell!

Draco sudah _membaca_nya dan dia masih belum _melihat_nya–

* * *

Sinar matahari sore tercurah ke dalam kantor Sunshine Regiment, menyinari Jenderal Granger di kursinya seolah dia berpendar dengan aura emas.

"Berapa lama kau pikir yang akan dibutuhkan oleh Malfoy untuk memecahkannya?" kata Jenderal Granger.

"Tak lama," kata Kolonel Blaise Zabini. "Dia mungkin sudah mengetahuinya. Berapa lama yang dibutuhkan Potter untuk memecahkannya?"

"Selamanya," kata Jenderal Granger, "kecuali Malfoy memberitahunya, atau salah satu dari para pasukannya sendiri menyadarinya. Harry Potter tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" kata Kapten Ernie Macmillan, melihat ke atas dari salah satu meja ujung di mana dia sedang dihancurkan dalam catur oleh Kapten Ron Weasley. (Mereka membawa kembali seluruh kursi-kursi lain setelah Malfoy pergi, tentu saja.) "Maksudku itu sepertinya terlihat jelas untukku. Siapa yang mencoba untuk mencari seluruh ide sendirian?"

"Harry," kata Hermione, di saat yang tepat sama Zabini berkata, "Malfoy."

"Malfoy berpikir kalau dia jauh lebih baik daripada semua orang," kata Zabini.

"Dan Harry … tidak benar-benar _melihat_ kebanyakan orang lain seperti itu," kata Hermione.

Itu bisa dibilang menyedihkan, sebenarnya. Harry besar dengan sangat, sangat sendiri. Bukannya dia berkeliling dalam kata-kata bahwa hanya para jenius yang memiliki hak untuk ada. Hanya tidak _terpikir_ olehnya kalau ada di dalam tentara Hermione selain Hermione yang bisa saja memiliki ide bagus.

"Bagaimanapun juga," kata Hermione. "Kapten Goldstein dan Weasley, kalian bertugas untuk memikirkan ide strategis untuk pertempuran kita selanjutnya. Kapten Macmillan dan Susan–maaf, maksudku Macmillan dan Bones–coba untuk memikirkan beberapa taktik yang bisa kita gunakan, juga latihan apa pun yang kalian pikir harus kita coba. Oh, dan selamat untuk lagu marsmu, Kapten Goldstein, aku pikir itu adalah suatu plus besar untuk _esprit de corps_."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Susan. "Dan Kolonel Zabini?"

Hermione berdiri dari kursinya, meregangkan tubuh. "Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang Harry Potter sedang pikirkan dan Kolonel Zabini akan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang Draco Malfoy mungkin lakukan, dan kami berdua akan bergabung dengan kalian lagi setelah kami menemukan sesuatu. Aku akan berjalan-jalan selagi aku berpikir. Zabini, kamu mau ikut?"

"Ya, Jenderal," kata Zabini dengan kaku.

Itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai sebuah perintah. Hermione menghela napas pada dirinya sendiri sedikit. Ini akan perlu sedikit pembiasaan diri, dan meskipun ide pertama Zabini jelas berhasil, dia tak _cukup_ yakin kalau tanda kutip campuran insentif positif dan negatif tanda kutip dari Profesor Quirrell akan cukup untuk menjaga para Slytherin sepenuhnya di sisinya sampai Desember ketika pengkhianat akan diizinkan untuk pertama kalinya … .

Dia masih tak punya gagasan atas apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan permintaan Natal Profesor Quirrell, juga. Mungkin dia akan bertanya pada Mandy apakah dia menginginkan sesuatu, ketika sudah tiba waktunya.


	32. Jeda: Manajemen Keuangan Pribadi

"Tapi Kepala Sekolah," Harry beralasan, beberapa dari keputusasaannya bocor ke dalam suaranya, "meninggalkan seluruh asetku di dalam satu brankas tak terdiversifikasi penuh koin emas–itu gila, Kepala Sekolah! Itu seperti, aku tak tahu, melakukan eksperimen Transfigurasi tanpa berkonsultasi dengan otoritas yang dikenal! Kau tidak melakukan itu dengan uang!"

Dari wajah yang bergaris sang penyihir tua–di bawah topi liburan meriah seperti pakaian bencana tabrakan otomotif antara mobil merah dan hijau–suatu pandangan serius, sedih menatap ke arah Harry.

"Aku minta maaf, Harry," kata Dumbledore, "dan aku memang menyesal, tapi mengizinkanmu kendali atas keuanganmu sendiri akan memberimu jauh terlalu banyak kebebasan bertindak."

Mulut Harry terbuka dan tak ada suara yang keluar. Dia, secara harfiah, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu menarik lima Galleon untuk hadiah Natal," kata Dumbledore, "yang lebih banyak dari bocah seumuranmu harusnya belanjakan, tapi tak menimbulkan ancaman, kupikir–"

"_Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu!_" kata-katanya menyembur keluar dari mulut Harry. "Kamu _mengakui_ menjadi semanipulatif itu?"

"Manipulatif?" kata sang penyihir tua, tersenyum sedikit. "Tidak, manipulatif adalah jika aku _tidak_ mengakuinya, atau jika aku memiliki suatu motif lebih dalam di belakang yang sudah jelas. Ini cukup terang-terangan, Harry. Kamu belum siap untuk memainkan permainan, dan adalah bodoh untuk mengizinkanmu ribuan Galleon yang mana akan mengganggu papan permainannya."

* * *

Keramaian dan kesibukan cerah Diagon Alley sudah meningkat beratus kali lipat dan kemudian mengganda saat Natal mendekat, dengan seluruh toko-toko yang terbungkus sihir-sihir brilian yang berkilat dan berkilau seolah semangat musim ini akan menyembur tak terkontrol dan merubah seluruh area menjadi suatu kawah liburan yang riang. Jalan-jalan sebegitu padat dengan para penyihir dalam pakaian yang meriah dan _lantang_ hingga matamu diserang nyaris sama parahnya dengan telingamu; dan itu jelas, dari luar biasa beragamnya pembeli, kalau Diagon Alley dianggap sebagai daya tarik internasional. Ada penyihir yang terbungkus lapisan pakaian seperti mumi berhanduk, dan penyihir dalam topi formal dan jubah mandi, dan anak-anak kecil nyaris melewati masa balita yang dihiasi dengan cahaya yang menyembur nyaris sama terangnya dengan toko-toko itu sendiri, saat orangtua mereka menggandeng tangan mereka melewati negeri ajaib dan membiarkan mereka memekik sepuas mereka. Itu adalah waktunya untuk menjadi riang.

Dan di tengah-tengah seluruh cahaya dan keceriaan itu, satu nada malam terhitam; suatu atmosfir dingin, gelap yang menghapus beberapa jarak langkah berharga bahkan di tengah-tengah seluruh mania itu.

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell, dengan pandangan jijik yang suram, seolah dia baru saja menggigit suatu makanan yang tak hanya terasa menjijikkan tapi juga hina secara moral untuk awalnya. Itu adalah suatu wajah muram orang biasa akan buat setelah menggigit sebuah pie daging, dan menemukan kalau itu sudah busuk dan terbuat dari anak kucing.

"Oh, ayo_lah_," kata Harry. "Kamu pasti memiliki _beberapa_ ide."

"Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell, bibirnya terpaku dalam garis tipis, "aku setuju untuk bertindak sebagai wali dewasamu dalam ekspedisi ini. Aku tidak menyetujui untuk menasihatimu atas pilihan hadiahmu. Aku tidak merayakan Natal, Tn. Potter."

"Bagaimana dengan Newtonmas?" kata Harry dengan cerah. "Isaac Newton sebenarnya _memang_ lahir pada Desember 25, bukan seperti beberapa sosok historis lain yang aku bisa sebut."

Ini gagal mengesankan Profesor Quirrell.

"Lihat," kata Harry, "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus melakukan _sesuatu_ yang spesial untuk Fred dan George dan aku tak punya ide atas pilihanku."

Profesor Quirrell membuat suara senandung merenung. "Kau bisa menanyakan keluarga mana yang paling mereka benci, kemudian menyewa seorang pembunuh. Aku mengenal seseorang dalam suatu pemerintahan-di-pengasingan yang cukup kompeten, dan dia akan memberimu potongan harga atas lebih dari satu Weasley."

"Natal _ini_," kata Harry, menjatuhkan suaranya ke dalam nada lebih rendah, "berikan sahabatmu hadiah … _kematian_."

Itu membuat Profesor Quirrell tersenyum. Itu sampai jauh ke matanya.

"Yah," kata Harry, "paling tidak kau tidak menyarankanku memberi mereka seekor tikus peliharaan–" mulut Harry tertutup rapat, dan dia menyesali kata-kata itu nyaris sama persis seperti waktu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku?" kata Profesor Quirrell.

"Tak ada," kata Harry seketika, "cerita panjang yang bodoh." Dan menceritakannya terasa salah entah bagaimana, mungkin karena Harry takut Profesor Quirrell akan tertawa bahkan jika Bill Weasley _tidak_ sembuh dan semuanya kembali seperti semula … .

Dan di mana saja Profesor Quirrell _selama ini_ hingga dia tak pernah mendengar kisah itu? Harry sudah memperoleh suatu impresi kalau semua orang dalam Inggris sihir tahu.

"Lihat," kata Harry, "aku mencoba _menguatkan loyalitas mereka padaku_, kau tahu? Membuat si kembar Weasley sebagai pengikutku? Seperti perkataan tua yang berkata: Seorang teman bukanlah seseorang yang kamu pakai sekali dan kemudian dibuang, seorang teman adalah seseorang yang kamu pakai berkali-kali. Fred dan George adalah temanku paling berguna yang aku miliki di Hogwarts, Profesor Quirrell, dan aku berencana untuk menggunakan mereka berulang kali. Jadi jika kamu membantuku untuk menjadi Slytherin di sini, dan menyarankan sesuatu yang mereka mungkin akan jadi _sangat_ bersyukur atasnya … ." Suara Harry memanjang mengundang.

Kau hanya perlu melemparkan hal-hal macam ini dengan cara yang tepat.

Mereka berjalan untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Profesor Quirrell berbicara lagi, suaranya bisa dibilang penuh kebencian. "Si kembar Weasley memakai tongkat sihir bekas, Tn. Potter. Mereka akan teringat pada kemurahan hatimu di tiap Mantra yang mereka lemparkan."

Harry menepuk kedua tangannya dalam kegembiraan tak sadar. Tinggal menaruh uangnya pada suatu akun di Ollivander, dan beri tahu Tn. Ollivender untuk tak pernah mengembalikannya–tidak, lebih baik lagi, untuk mengirimkannya pada Lucius Malfoy jika si kembar Weasley tidak datang sebelum awal tahun sekolah mereka berikutnya. "Itu _brilian_, Profesor!"

Profesor Quirrell tidak terlihat seperti menghargai pujian itu. "Aku kira aku bisa mentolerir Natal dalam semangat _itu_, Tn. Potter, walau tak banyak. Kemudian dia tersenyum sedikit. "Tentu saja itu akan memerlukan empat belas Galleon, dan kamu hanya memiliki lima."

"_Lima_ Galleon," kata Harry, dengan dengusan amarah. "Lagipula, Kepala Sekolah pikir sedang berurusan dengan siapa?"

"Aku pikir," kata Profesor Quirrell, "kalau benar-benar tak terpikir olehnya untuk takut atas konsekuensi jika kau memutar kecerdikanmu pada tugas memperoleh dana. Walau kamu memang bijak untuk kalah, bukannya membuatnya menjadi ancaman nyata. Hanya ingin tahu, Tn. Potter, apa _yang_ akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak memalingkan muka dalam kebosanan sementara kau, dalam amukan kejengkelan kekanak-kanakan, menghitung lima Galleon dalam koin Knut?"

"Yang, jalan termudahnya adalah untuk meminjam uang dari Draco Malfoy," kata Harry.

Profesor Quirrell tergelak singkat. "Serius, Tn. Potter."

_Dicatat sepatutnya_. "Mungkin aku akan membuat beberapa penampilan selebriti. Aku tak akan mengambil jalan pada apa pun yang merusak secara ekonomis hanya untuk membelanjakan uang." Harry sudah memeriksa, dan dia _akan_ diizinkan untuk menyimpan Time-Turnernya selagi dia pulang selama liburan, supaya siklus tidurnya tidak mulai berputar. Tapi kemudian adalah _juga_ mungkin jika seseorang mengawasi trader magis harian. Trik emas dan perak akan memerlukan usaha pada sisi Muggle, dan pendanaan awal, dan para goblin mungkin akan curiga setelah putaran pertama. Dan memulai sebuah bank nyata akan butuh _banyak_ usaha … . Harry belum _benar-benar _menemukan metode pembuatan uang apa pun yang cepat _dan_ pasti _dan_ aman, jadi dia sangat lega ketika Profesor Quirrell ternyata sebegitu mudahnya dibodohi.

"Aku jelas berharap kelima Galleon itu akan cukup, karena kamu menghitung mereka sebegitu cermatnya," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Aku ragu sang Kepala Sekolah akan sebegitu bersemangat untuk mempercayakanku dengan kunci brankasmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, begitu dia mengetahui kalau aku sudah ditipu."

"Aku yakin kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik," kata Harry dengan rasa syukur mendalam.

"Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan apa pun dalam menemukan suatu tempat yang aman untuk menyimpan seluruh Knut itu, Tn. Potter?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang," kata Harry. "Apakah kamu mengetahui kesempatan investasi yag baik, Profesor Quirrell?"

Dan keduanya terus berjalan, di dalam bola kecil kesunyian dan isolasi, melalui kerumunan cemerlang dan ramai; dan jika kamu melihat dengan cermat, kamu akan melihat bahwa ke mana mereka pergi, dahan-dahan berdaun memudar, dan bunga-bunga layu, dan mainan anak-anak yang memainkan dering riang berubah menjadi nada-nada lebih rendah dan lebih mengerikan.

Harry _memang_ menyadarinya, tapi dia tak mengatakan apa pun, hanya tersenyum sedikit pada dirinya.

Semua orang memiliki caranya sendiri dalam merayakan liburan, dan Grinch sendiri memiliki bagian dalam Natal sama besar dengan Santa.


	33. Masalah Koordinasi, Bg 1

Catatan Penerjemah: Apabila bingung, baca lagi. Bab ini cukup rumit.

* * *

I just recite to myself, over and over, until I can choose sleep: It all adds up to J. K. Rowling.

Versi teori keputusan yang dipakai dalam bab ini _bukanlah_ versi teori yang dominan secara akademis. Itu berdasarkan pada sesuatu yang disebut "teori keputusan tanpa batas waktu" yang di bawah pengembangan oleh (di antara yang lain) Gary Drescher, Wei Dai, Vladimir Nesov, dan, yah … _(terbatuk beberapa kali)_ aku.

* * *

Bagian yang mengerikannya adalah seberapa cepat seluruh hal ini berspiral tak terkendali.

"Albus," kata Minerva, bahkan tak mencoba menjaga kekhawatiran keluar dari suaranya saat keduanya memasuki Aula Besar, "sesuatu harus dilakukan."

Atmosfir di dalam Hogwarts sebelum Yuletide biasanya cerah dan riang. Aula Besar sudah didekorasi dengan hijau dan merah, sesuai Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang perkawinan Yulenya sudah menjadi simbol persahabatan melampaui Asrama dan kesetiaan, suatu tradisi yang nyaris sama kunonya seperti Hogwarts itu sendiri dan yang bahkan menyebar ke negara-negara Muggle.

Sekarang para murid yang menjalani makan malam melihat dengan cemas di balik bahu mereka, atau mengirimkan pandangan ganas pada meja lain, atau pada suatu meja yang sedang berdebat dengan panas. Kau mungkin bisa menyebut atmosfirnya sebagai _tegang_, mungkin, tapi frasa yang datang ke pikiran Minerva adalah _derajat kewaspadaan tingkat kelima_.

Ambil sebuah sekolah, ke dalam empat Asrama pisahkanlah … .

Sekarang dalam tiap tahun, tambahkan tiga bala tentara yang berperang.

Dan keberpihakan Dragon dan Sunshine dan Chaos sudah menyebar lebih jauh dari para tahun pertama; mereka sudah menjadi pasukan untuk mereka yang tak memiliki bala tentara. Para murid memakai ikat lengan dengan lencana api atau senyuman atau tangan yang terangkat, dan saling melemparkan kutukan satu sama lain di dalam koridor. Ketiga jenderal tahun pertama sudah menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti–bahkan Draco Malfoy sudah mendengarkan dia dan mengangguk dengan muram–tapi mereka yang disebut para pengikut tidak mendengarkan.

Dumbledore melihat pada meja dengan pandangan jauh. "_Di tiap kota_," kutip si penyihir tua dengan lembut, "_populasinya sudah terbagi untuk waktu yang lama di masa lalu menjadi faksi Biru dan Hijau … . Dan mereka bertarung melawan musuh mereka tanpa mengetahui untuk tujuan apa mereka membahayakan diri mereka sendiri … . Jadi tumbuh besar di dalam mereka kepada sesamanya suatu permusuhan yang tanpa sebab, dan yang tak kunjung mereda atau menghilang, karena itu tak memberi tempat untuk tali pernikahan atau hubungan atau pertemanan, dan keadaannya sama walaupun mereka yang berbeda dalam hal warna ini adalah saudara atau sanak saudara lainnya. Aku, untuk bagianku, tak mampu memanggil ini apa pun kecuali penyakit dari jiwa … ._"

"Aku minta maaf," kata Minerva, "Aku tidak–"

"Procopius," kata Dumbledore. "Mereka menganggap balap kereta kuda sangat serius, di Kekaisaran Romawi. Ya, Minerva, aku setuju kalau sesuatu harus dilakukan."

"Dengan cepat," kata Minerva, suaranya turun lebih jauh. "Albus, aku pikir itu harus dilakukan sebelum Sabtu."

Pada hari Minggu, kebanyakan murid akan meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk menikmati liburan bersama keluarga mereka; Sabtu, dengan demikian, adalah pertempuran final atas ketiga bala tentara tahun pertama yang akan menentukan penghadiahan terkutuk-tiga-kali permintaan Natal Profesor Quirrell.

Dumbledore menatapnya, mempelajarinya dengan serius. "Kamu takut kalau ledakannya akan datang pada saat itu, dan seseorang akan terluka."

Minerva mengangguk.

"Dan kalau Profesor Quirrell akan disalahkan."

Minerva mengangguk lagi, wajahnya ketat. Dia sudah lama menjadi bijak atas beragam cara para Profesor Pertahanan dipecat. "Albus," kata Minerva, "kita tak bisa kehilangan Profesor Quirrell sekarang, kita _tidak bisa!_ Jika dia tinggal sampai Januari para tahun kelima kita akan lulus OWL mereka, jika dia tetap ada sampai Maret para tahun ketujuh kita akan lulus NEWT mereka, dia adalah tahun-tahun pemulih dari berbulan-bulan pengabaian, satu generasi penuh akan tumbuh dan mampu membela diri mereka sendiri tak peduli dengan kutukan Pangeran Kegelapan–kau harus menghentikan pertempurannya, Albus! Larang seluruh bala tentaranya sekarang!"

"Aku tak yakin kalau Profesor Pertahanan akan menerima itu dengan rela," kata Dumbledore, melihat ke arah Meja Utama di mana Quirrell sedang meneteskan air liur ke dalam supnya. "Dia sepertinya memang paling melekat dengan bala tentaranya, walau ketika aku menyetujui aku pikir akan ada empat di tiap tahun." Si penyihir tua menghela napas. "Seorang pria yang cerdik, mungkin dengan maksud yang terbaik; tapi mungkin tidak cukup cerdik, aku takut. Dan untuk melarang bala tentara mungkin juga akan memicu ledakan itu."

"Tapi kemudian Albus, apa yang akan kamu _lakukan?_"

Si penyihir tua melihatnya dengan senyuman jinak. "Wah, aku akan membuat rencana, tentu saja. Itu adalah gaya baru di dalam Hogwarts."

Dan mereka sudah terlalu dekat ke Meja Utama untuk Minerva mengatakan hal lain lagi.

* * *

Bagian yang mengerikannya adalah seberapa cepat seluruh hal ini berspiral tak terkendali.

Pertempuran pertama di Desember itu … berantakan, atau demikian yang Draco dengar.

Pertempuran kedua itu _sinting_.

Dan yang selanjutnya akan _lebih buruk_, kecuali mereka bertiga berhasil dalam usaha putus asa terakhir mereka untuk menghentikannya.

"Profesor Quirrell, ini adalah kegilaan," kata Draco dengan datar. "Ini bukanlah Slytherin lagi, itu cuma … ." Draco kehabisan kata-kata. tangannya melambai tanpa daya. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukan perencanaan nyata apa pun dengan seluruh hal yang terjadi ini. Pertempuran terakhir, salah satu pasukanku memalsukan kematiannya sendiri. Kita memperoleh para _Hufflepuff_ yang mencoba membuat rencana, dan mereka pikir mereka bisa, tetapi mereka _tidak bisa_. Hal-hal terjadi dengan acak sekarang, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan siapa yang paling cerdik, atau bala tentara siapa yang bertarung dengan paling baik, itu … ." Dia bahkan tak bisa menjabarkannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Tn. Malfoy," kata Granger dalam nada seseorang yang tak pernah mengira akan mendengar dirinya sendiri mengatakan kata-kata itu. "Mengizinkan pengkhianat tidak bekerja, Profesor Quirrell."

Draco sudah mencoba melarang siapapun di dalam pasukannya untuk membuat rencana kecuali dia, dan itu hanya membawa perencanaan-perencanaan ke bawah tanah, tak ada yang ingin di tinggalkan ketika para tentara di bala tentara _lain _boleh membuat rencana. Setelah kalah dengan menyedihkan pada pertempuran terakhir mereka, dia akhirnya menyerah dan mencabut keputusannya; tapi pada saat itu para pasukannya sudah mulai menjalankan rencana pribadi mereka sendiri, tanpa ada koordinasi pusat apa pun.

Setelah diberi tahu seluruh rencana, atau apa yang pasukannya akui adalah rencana mereka, Draco sudah mencoba membuat sketsa atas suatu rencana untuk memenangkan pertarungan terakhir. Itu membutuhkan lebih dari tiga hal berbeda untuk terjadi, dan Draco sudah memakai _Incendio_ pada kertas itu dan _Everto_ untuk menghilangkan abunya, karena jika Ayah melihatnya dia pasti tidak akan diakui sebagai anak.

Kelopak mata Profesor Quirrell setengah tertutup, dagunya beristirahat di tangannya saat dia bersandar maju pada mejanya. "Dan kamu, Tn. Potter?" kata sang Profesor Pertahanan. "Apakah kamu juga ada dalam kesepakatan?"

"Apa yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menembak Franz Ferdinand dan kita bisa memulai Perang Dunia Pertama," kata Harry. "Itu semua sudah jadi kekacauan penuh. Aku mendukung keadaan ini sepenuhnya."

"_Harry!_" kata Draco dalam keterkejutan murni.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar sampai sedetik kemudian kalau dia mengatakannya tepat di saat yang sama, dan tepat di nada marah yang sama, seperti Granger.

Granger menembakkan padanya pandangan terkejut, dan Draco dengan hati-hati menjaga wajahnya tetap netral. Oops.

"Itu benar!" kata Harry. "Aku mengkhianati kalian! Kalian berdua! Lagi! Ha ha!"

Profesor Quirrell tersenyum tipis, walau matanya masih setengah tertutup. "Dan kenapa itu, Tn. Potter?"

"Karena aku pikir aku bisa menghadapi kekacauan itu lebih baik dari pada Nona Granger atau Tn. Malfoy," kata si pengkhianat. "Peperangan kita ini adalah permainan zero-sum, dan tak peduli apakah itu mudah atau sulit di dalam makna absolut, hanya siapa yang melakukan lebih baik atau lebih buruk."

Harry Potter mempelajari jauh terlalu cepat.

Mata Profesor Quirrell bergerak di bawah kelopak mata mereka dalam memandang Draco, dan kemudian Granger. "Kenyataannya, Tn. Malfoy, Nona Granger, aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup dengan diriku sendiri jika aku menutup bencana besar itu sebelum klimaksnya. Salah satu dari tentara kalian sudah menjadi agen quadruple."

"_Quadruple?_" kata Granger. "Tapi hanya ada tiga sisi dalam perang!"

"Ya," kata Profesor Quirrell, "Kau berpikir seperti itu, bukan begitu. Aku tak yakin kalau pernah ada dalam sejarah seorang agen quadruple, atau suatu bala tentara dengan sebegitu tinggi tingkat gesekan antara pengkhianat sejati dan palsu. Kita sedang menjelajah ranah baru, Nona Granger, dan kita tak bisa berbalik sekarang."

Draco meninggalkan kantor Profesor Pertahanan dengan giginya menggigit keras satu sama lain, dan Granger terlihat bahkan lebih jengkel di sampingnya.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan itu, Harry!" kata Granger.

"Maaf," kata Harry, tak terdengar menyesal sama sekali, bibirnya melengkung dalam senyuman riang kejahatan. "Ingat, Hermione, itu _memang_ cuma sebuah permainan, dan kenapa harus jenderal seperti kita jadi satu-satunya yang bisa membuat rencana? Dan lagipula, apa yang akan kalian berdua akan lakukan tentangnya? Bergabung untuk melawanku?"

Draco bertukar pandangan dengan Granger, mengetahui kalau wajahnya sendiri sama ketat dengannya. Harry mengandalkan, makin dan makin terbuka dan dengan sombong, pada penolakan Draco untuk membuat satu tujuan bersama dengan seorang gadis darah lumpur; dan Draco mulai _muak_ melihat hal itu dipakai melawannya. Jika ini terus berjalan makin lama dia _akan_ benar-benar bersekutu dengan Granger hanya untuk meremukkan Harry Potter, dan melihat seberapa banyak si anak darah lumpur menyukai _itu_.

* * *

Bagian yang mengerikannya adalah seberapa cepat seluruh hal ini berspiral tak terkendali.

Hermione menatap perkamen yang Zabini berikan padanya, merasa benar-benar dan sepenuhnya tak berdaya.

Ada nama-nama, dan garis-garis menghubungkan nama-nama ke nama-nama lain, dan beberapa dari garis itu ada dalam warna yang berbeda dan … .

"Beri tahu aku," kata Jenderal Granger, "apakah ada seorang pun dalam bala tentaraku yang _bukan_ seorang mata-mata?"

Keduanya tidak ada di dalam kantor tetapi di ruang kelas lain, yang kosong, dan mereka hanya berdua; karena, Kolonel Zabini sudah berkata, saat ini sudah nyaris pasti kalau paling tidak salah satu dari para kapten adalah seorang pengkhianat. Mungkin Kapten Goldstein, tapi Zabini tak tahu dengan pasti.

Pertanyaannya sudah menempatkan senyuman ironis pada wajah Slytherin muda itu. Blaise Zabini selalu terlihat sedikit meremahkan padanya, tetapi dia sepertinya tidak secara aktif membenci Hermione; tidak seperti cemoohan yang dia pegang untuk Draco Malfoy, atau kebencian yang dia kembangkan untuk Harry Potter. Dia pada awalnya cemas tentang Zabini mengkhianatinya, tetapi si bocah sepertinya cukup mati-matian menunjukkan kalau kedua jenderal lain tidak lebih baik dari dia; dan Hermione berpikir bahwa sementara Zabini mungkin akan senang untuk menjualnya pada siapapun yang _lain_, dia tak pernah membiarkan Malfoy atau Harry menang.

"Kebanyakan dari pasukanmu _memang_ masih loyal padamu, aku cukup yakin," kata Zabini. "Hanya saja tak ada yang ingin ketinggalan dalam kesenangan." Pandangan sinis pada wajah si Slytherin membuatnya jelas apa pendapatnya tentang orang-orang yang tak menganggap perencanaan dengan serius. "Sehingga mereka berpikir kalau mereka bisa menjadi agen ganda dan diam-diam bekerja untuk sisi kita sementara berpura-pura mengkhianati kita."

"Dan itu juga berlaku untuk siapapun di bala tentara _lain_ yang berkata kalau mereka ingin menjadi mata-mata _kita_," kata Hermione dengan hati-hati.

Si Slytherin muda mengangkat bahu. "Aku pikir aku melakukan pekerjaan bagus dalam mengatakan yang mana yang benar-benar ingin menjual Malfoy, aku tak yakin _siapapun_ benar-benar ingin menjual Potter padamu. Tapi Nott adalah taruhan pasti untuk mengkhianati Potter pada Malfoy karena aku membuat Entwhistle mendekatinya dengan mengatasnamakan Malfoy dan Entwhistle benar-benar melaporkan pada kita, itu nyaris sama baik–"

Hermione menutup matanya untuk sesaat. "Kita akan kalah, bukan begitu?"

"Lihat," kata Zabini dengan sabar, "Kau ada di tempat pertama saat ini dalam poin Quirrell. Kita hanya perlu mengusahakan agar tidak kalah dalam pertempuran ini _sepenuhnya_ dan kamu akan memiliki cukup banyak poin Quirrell untuk memenangkan permintaan Natal."

Profesor Quirrell sudah mengumumkan kalau pertempuran final akan berjalan dalam suatu sistem penilaian formal, yang dia sudah diminta untuk lakukan supaya menghindari saling tuding nantinya. Tiap kali kamu menembak seseorang, jenderal dari bala tentaramu akan memperoleh dua poin Quirrell. Satu gong akan berbunyi di tengah-tengah area pertempuran (mereka masih belum tahu di mana mereka akan bertarung, walau Hermione mengharapkan hutan lagi, di mana Sunshine melakukan dengan baik) dan nadanya akan memberi tahu pasukan mana yang memenangkan poinnya. Dan jika siapapun berpura-pura kena, gongnya tetap akan berbunyi, dan kemudian akan ada gong ganda yang akan berbunyi setelahnya, setelah waktu yang tak ditetapkan, untuk mengumumkan pencabutannya. Dan jika kamu memanggil nama satu bala tentara, meneriakkan "Untuk Sunshine!" atau "Untuk Chaos!" atau "Untuk Dragon!", itu merubah kesetiaanmu pada bala tentara itu … .

Bahkan Hermione bisa melihat cela dalam kelompok peraturan _itu_. Tapi Profesor Quirrell sudah mengumumkan bahwa jika kamu pada awalnya ditetapkan pada Sunshine, tak ada yang bisa menembakmu di dalam nama Sunshine–atau bisa dibilang, mereka bisa, tapi kemudian Sunshine akan kehilangan satu poin Quirrell, disimbolkan dengan tiga kali gong. Itu mencegahmu dari menembak tentaramu sendiri untuk poin, dan mencegah bunuh diri sebelum musuh mendapatkanmu, tapi kamu masih bisa menembak mata-mata jika kau perlu.

Saat ini, Hermione memiliki dua ratus dan empat puluh empat poin Quirrell, dan Malfoy memiliki dua ratus dan sembilan belas, dan Harry memiliki dua ratus dan dua puluh satu; dan ada dua puluh empat pasukan dalam masing-masing bala tentara.

"Jadi kita bertempur dengan hati-hati," kata Hermione, "dan mencoba untuk tak kalah terlalu parah."

"Tidak," kata Zabini. Wajah si Slytherin muda sekarang serius. "Masalahnya adalah, Malfoy dan Potter keduanya tahu kalau satu-satunya cara mereka untuk menang adalah untuk bergabung dan menghancurkan kita, kemudian bertarung di antara mereka sendiri. Jadi inilah apa yang kupikir harus kita lakukan–"

Hermione meninggalkan ruang kelas dalam suatu keadaan linglung. Rencana Zabini bukanlah satu yang terlihat jelas, itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh dan rumit dan berlapis dan suatu hal yang dia pikir akan dibuat oleh Harry, bukan Zabini. Terasa salah untuknya bisa _memahami_ suatu rencana seperti itu. Gadis muda seharusnya tidak mampu memahami rencana macam itu. Si Topi akan Menyeleksinya ke dalam Slytherin, jika dia melihat kalau Hermione mampu memahami rencana macam itu … .

* * *

Bagian yang mengagumkannya adalah seberapa cepat dia bisa meningkatkan seluruh kekacauan begitu dia mulai melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Harry duduk di kantornya; dia sudah diberi wewenang untuk memesan perabotan dari para peri rumah, jadi dia memesan sebuah tahta, dan tirai dalam pola hitam dan merah tua keunguan. Cahaya merah bagai darah, bercampur dengan bayangan yang dituangkan di atas lantai.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Harry merasa kalau dia akhirnya ada di rumah.

Di hadapannya berdiri keempat Letnan Chaos, para pengikut paling terpercayanya, yang salah satunya adalah seorang pengkhianat.

Ini. Inilah bagaimana seharusnya kehidupan terasa.

"Kita sudah berkumpul," kata Harry.

"Biarkan Kekacauan berkuasa," bernyanyi keempat Letnannya.

"Hovercraftku penuh dengan belut," kata Harry.

"Aku tak akan membeli rekaman ini, ini tergores," bernyanyi keempat Letnannya.

"Seluruh mimsy adalah sang borogroves."

"Dan sang mome raths outgrabe!"

Itu mengakhiri formalitasnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kebingungannya?" kata Harry dalam bisikan kering seperti Emperor Palpatine.

"Itu berlangsung dengan baik, Jenderal Chaos," kata Neville dalam nada yang selalu dia pakai untuk urusan militer, suatu nada yang sebegitu dalam hingga si bocah sering harus berhenti dan terbatuk. Si Letnan Chaotic berpakaian dengan rapi di dalam jubah sekolah hitamnya, berpotongan kuning Asrama Hufflepuff, dan rambutnya berbelah pinggir dan disisir dalam tampang biasa untuk seorang bocah muda yang tulus. Harry menyukai ketidakkongruenan itu lebih daripada jubah-jubah yang mereka sudah coba. "Legionnaire kita sudah memulai lima rencana baru sejak kemarin sore."

Harry tersenyum jahat. "Apakah ada di antaranya yang mempunyai kemungkinan berhasil?"

"Aku pikir tak mungkin," kata Neville of Chaos. "Inilah laporannya."

"Sempurna," kata Harry, dan tertawa dingin saat dia mengambil perkamen dari tangan Neville, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya terdengar seolah dia tersedak debu. Itu membuat totalnya menjadi enam puluh.

Biarkan Draco _mencoba_ menangani itu. Biarkan dia _mencoba_.

Dan untuk Blaise Zabini … .

Harry tertawa lagi, dan kali ini bahkan tak membutuhkan usaha untuk terdengar jahat. Dia benar-benar perlu meminjam Kneazle peliharaan seseorang untuk pertemuan stafnya, supaya dia punya seekor kucing untuk dibelai ketika dia melakukan ini.

"Bisakah Legion berhenti untuk membuat rencana sekarang?" kata Finnigan of Chaos. "Maksudku, bukankah kita sudah memiliki cukup–"

"Tidak," kata Harry datar. "Kita tak akan _pernah_ punya cukup rencana."

Profesor Quirrell sudah menempatkan dengan sempurna. Mereka sedang mendorong batasnya lebih jauh, mungkin, daripada yang pernah mereka dorong; dan Harry tak akan bisa hidup dengan dirinya sendiri jika dia berbalik saat ini.

Datang satu ketukan di pintu.

"Itu pasti Jenderal Dragon," kata Harry, tersenyum dengan pengetahuan lebih awal yang jahat. "Dia datang tepat seperti yang kuperkirakan, persilakan dia masuk, dan diri kalian keluar."

Dan keempat Letnan Chaos beringsut keluar, melemparkan pandangan gelap pada Draco saat sang jenderal musuh memasuki sarang rahasia Harry.

Jika dia tidak diizinkan untuk melakukan ini ketika dia dewasa, Harry akan menetap di umur sebelas.

* * *

Matahari menetes melewati tirai merah, mengirimkan sinar darah menari di sepanjang lantai dari belakang kursi berbantal berukuran dewasa Harry Potter, yang sudah dia tutupi dalam gemerlap emas dan perak dan bersikeras untuk disebut sebagai tahtanya.

(Draco mulai merasa jauh lebih percaya diri bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar dalam memutuskan untuk menggulingkan Harry Potter sebelum dia bisa menguasai dunia. Draco bahkan tak bisa _membayangkan _apa rasanya hidup di bawah pemerintahannya.)

"Selamat sore, Jenderal Dragon," kata Harry Potter dalam bisikan dingin. "Kau sudah tiba seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan."

Ini tidak mengejutkan, mengingat Draco dan Harry sudah sepakat atas waktu pertemuannya pada awalnya.

Dan itu juga bukan sore, tapi pada saat ini Draco tahu lebih baik daripada mengatakan apa pun.

"Jenderal Potter," kata Draco dengan sebanyak mungkin harga diri yang dia mampu, "kau tahu kalau kedua tentara kita harus bekerja bersama untuk _salah satu_ dari kita bisa memenangkan permintaan Profesor Quirrell, benar?"

"Yesss," desis Harry, seolah si bocah berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang Parselmouth. "Kita harus bekerjasama untuk menghancurkan Sunshine, dan hanya setelahnya mempertarungkan di antara kita. Tapi jika salah satu dari kita mengkhianati yang lain lebih dulu, pihak itu bisa memperoleh keuntungan di dalam pertempuran selanjutnya. Dan sang Jenderal Sunshine, yang mengetahui semua ini, akan mencoba untuk menipu masing-masing dari kita supaya berpikir kalau yang lain sudah mengkhianati mereka. Dan kau dan aku, yang mengetahui tentang itu, akan tergoda untuk mengkhianati yang lain dan berpura-pura kalau itu adalah tipu daya Granger. Dan Granger mengetahui _itu_, juga."

Draco mengangguk. Semua hal itu memang sudah jelas. "Dan … kita berdua _hanya_ ingin menang, dan tak ada orang lain yang akan menghukum masing-masing dari kita jika kita menyeberang … ."

"Tepat," kata Harry Potter, wajahnya sekarang berubah serius. "Kita sedang menghadapi Dilema Tahanan yang _sebenarnya_."

Dilema Tahanan, menurut ajaran Harry, berlaku seperti ini: Dua tahanan dikurung di sel yang terpisah. Ada bukti yang melawan tiap-tiap tahanan, tapi hanya bukti minor, cukup untuk hukuman penjara dua tahun masing-masing. Tiap tahanan bisa memilih untuk _menyeberang_, mengkhianati yang lain, bersaksi melawan mereka di dalam pengadilan; dan ini akan mengurangi satu tahun dari hukuman penjara mereka sendiri, tetapi menambahkan dua tahun pada yang lain. Atau satu tahanan bisa _bekerja sama_, tetap diam. Sehingga jika kedua tahanan menyeberang, masing-masing bersaksi melawan yang lain, mereka akan terkena tiga tahun masing-masing; tapi jika keduanya bekerja sama, atau tetap diam, mereka akan terkena dua tahun masing-masing; tapi jika salah satu menyeberang dan yang lain bekerja sama, si penyeberang akan terkena satu tahun, dan si pekerja sama akan terkena empat.

Dan kedua tahanan harus membuat keputusan mereka tanpa mengetahui pilihan yang lain, dan tak satu pun akan diberi pilihan untuk merubah keputusan mereka setelahnya.

Draco sudah mengamati bahwa jika kedua tahanan adalah Pelahap Maut selama Perang Dunia Sihir, sang Pangeran Kegelapan akan membunuh pengkhianat mana pun.

Harry mengangguk dan berkata kalau itu adalah _satu _cara untuk menyelesaikan Dilema Tahanan–dan sebenarnya kedua Pelahap Maut akan _ingin_ ada seorang Pangeran Kegelapan untuk tepat alasan itu.

(Draco meminta Harry untuk berhenti dan membiarkan dirinya memikirkan tentang ini untuk sesaat sebelum mereka melanjutkan. Itu menjelaskan _banyak_ tentang kenapa Ayah dan teman-temannya setuju untuk melayani di bawah seorang Pangeran Kegelapan yang seringkali tidak bersikap baik pada mereka … .)

Bahkan, Harry berkata, ini sedikit banyak adalah alasan kenapa orang-orang memiliki pemerintahan–_kau_ mungkin akan lebih baik jika kamu mencuri dari orang lain, sama seperti jika tiap tahanan akan peroleh secara individu jika mereka menyeberang di dalam Dilema Tahanan. Tapi jika _semua orang_ berpikir seperti itu, suatu negara akan jatuh ke dalam kekacauan dan keadaan semua orang akan jadi lebih buruk, seperti apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua tahanan menyeberang. Jadi orang-orang membiarkan diri mereka diperintah oleh pemerintah, sama seperti para Pelahap Maut membiarkan diri mereka diperintah oleh sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

(Draco meminta Harry untuk berhenti lagi. Draco selalu memandang sebelah mata bahwa penyihir-penyihir ambisius menempatkan diri mereka sendiri dalam kuasa karena mereka ingin menguasai, dan orang-orang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri dikuasai karena mereka adalah para Hufflepuff kecil yang ketakutan. Dan ini, dalam refleksi, masih terasa benar; tapi perspektif Harry ini menarik bahkan bila itu salah.)

Tapi, Harry melanjutkan setelahnya, ketakutan dari pihak ketika menghukummu bukanlah _satu-satunya_ kemungkinan alasan untuk bekerja sama di dalam Dilema Tahanan.

Misal, Harry berkata, kamu sedang bermain permainan itu melawan suatu salinan dari dirimu sendiri yang dibuat secara sihir.

Draco sudah berkata jika ada dua Draco, tentu saja tak satu pun Draco akan menginginkan apa pun yang buruk untuk terjadi pada yang lain, dan lagi bahwa tak ada Malfoy yang akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri dikenal sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

Harry mengangguk lagi, dan berkata kalau ini juga solusi _lain_ untuk Dilema Tahanan–orang mungkin bekerja sama karena mereka saling peduli satu sama lain, atau karena mereka memiliki kehormatan, atau kerena mereka ingin menjaga reputasi mereka. Memang, Harry berkata, adalah cukup sulit untuk membangun suatu Dilema Tahanan yang _sebenarnya_–di kehidupan nyata, orang biasanya peduli terhadap orang yang lainnya, atau kehormatan mereka atau reputasi mereka atau suatu hukuman Pangeran Kegelapan atau _sesuatu_ di samping hukuman penjara. Tapi misal salinannya adalah seseorang yang egois _sepenuhnya_–

(Pansy Parkinson adalah contoh yang mereka pakai)

–jadi tiap Pansy hanya peduli atas apa yang terjadi pada _dirinya_ dan tidak pada Pansy yang lain.

_Karena_ inilah yang dipedulikan Pansy … dan bahwa tidak ada Pangeran Kegelapan … dan Pansy sama sekali tidak cemas atas reputasinya … dan Pansy entah tak memiliki rasa harga diri atau tidak menganggap dirinya bertanggung jawab atas tahanan lainnya … _kemudian_ apakah hal yang rasional bagi Pansy adalah untuk bekerja sama, atau menyeberang?

Beberapa orang, kata Harry, menyatakan bahwa hal yang rasional untuk dilakukan adalah untuk Pansy menyeberang melawan salinannya, tapi Harry, plus seseorang bernama Douglas Hofstadter, berpikir kalau orang-orang ini salah. Karena, Harry berkata, jika Pansy menyeberang–bukan secara acak, tapi untuk apa yang menurut dia adalah seperti _alasan rasional_–maka Pansy yang lain akan berpikir tepat dengan cara yang sama. Dua salinan identikal tidak akan memutuskan hal yang berbeda. Jadi Pansy harus memilih di antara suatu dunia di mana kedua Pansy bekerja sama atau suatu dunia di mana kedua Pansy menyeberang, dan dia akan lebih baik jika kedua salinan bekerja sama. Dan jika Harry berpikir orang-orang 'rasional' _memang_ menyeberang di dalam Dilema Tahanan, maka dia tidak akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyebarkan 'rasionalitas' semacam itu, karena suatu negara atau suatu konspirasi penuh orang-orang 'rasional' akan melebur jadi kekacauan. Kamu akan memberi tahu _musuh_mu tentang 'rasionalitas'.

Yang memang _terdengar_ sepenuhnya masuk akal pada waktu itu, tapi _sekarang_ suatu gagasan terpikir oleh Draco bahwa ...

"_Kau_ berkata," kata Draco, "bahwa solusi rasional untuk Dilema Tahanan adalah untuk bekerja sama. Tapi tentu saja _kau_ ingin aku untuk mempercayai itu, bukan begitu?" Dan jika Draco dibodohi untuk bekerja sama, Harry hanya akan berkata, _Ha ha, kutipu kau lagi!_ dan tertawa padanya tentang itu setelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memalsukan pelajaranmu," kata Harry dengan serius. "Tapi aku harus mengingatkanmu, Draco, bahwa aku tidak berkata kalau kau harus secara otomatis bekerja sama. Tidak pada suatu Dilema Tahanan yang _sebenarnya_ seperti yang ini. Apa yang aku katakan adalah bahwa ketika kamu memilih, kamu tidak boleh berpikir seolah kau memilih hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, _atau_ seolah kau memilih untuk semua orang. Kau harus berpikir seolah kamu memilih untuk semua orang yang _cukup mirip_ denganmu hingga mereka mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu untuk alasan yang sama. Dan juga memilih prediksi yang dibuat siapapun yang mengenalmu cukup baik untuk meramalkanmu dengan akurat, supaya kamu tidak akan pernah kecewa berlaku rasional karena prediksi yang benar yang orang lain buat atasmu–ingatkan aku untuk menjelaskan tentang Masalah Newcomb suatu saat. Jadi pertanyaan yang aku dan kamu harus tanyakan, Draco, adalah ini: apakah kita cukup mirip hingga kita mungkin melakukan _hal yang sama_ apa pun itu, membuat keputusan kita sebagian besar dalam cara yang sama? Atau apakah kita saling mengetahui cukup baik untuk saling meramalkan satu sama lain, sehingga _aku_ bisa meramalkan apakah kamu akan bekerja sama atau menyeberang, dan _kamu_ bisa meramalkan kalau aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah kuramalkan untuk kamu lakukan, karena _aku_ tahu bahwa kamu bisa meramalkanku memutuskan itu?"

… dan Draco tak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa karena dia harus berusaha keras bahkan hanya untuk memahami _setengah _dari itu, jawabannya jelas 'Tidak'.

"Ya," kata Draco.

Ada jeda.

"Aku paham," kata Harry, terdengar kecewa. "Oh, baiklah. Aku kira kita harus memikirkan suatu cara lain, kalau begitu."

Draco tidak berpikir itu akan berhasil.

Draco dan Harry membicarakan tentangnya bolak-balik. Mereka berdua sepakat jauh lebih awal bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan di medan perang _tidak_ akan dihitung sebagai janji yang terlanggar di kehidupan nyata–walau Draco memang sedikit marah tentang apa yang sudah Harry lakukan di kantor Profesor Quirrell, dan sudah mengatakannya.

Tapi jika keduanya tak bisa mengandalkan kehormatan atau pertemanan, itu _memang_ meninggalkan pertanyaan atas bagaimana membuat bala tentara mereka untuk bekerja sama dalam mengalahkan Sunshine, terlepas dari semua yang mungkin dicoba Granger untuk memecahkan mereka. Peraturan Profesor Quirrell tidak membuatnya jadi menggiurkan untuk membiarkan Sunshine membunuh pasukan dari bala tentara lain–itu hanya meninggikan palang yang harus kamu lompati sendiri–tapi itu memang menggoda masing-masing sisi untuk mencuri tembak bukannya bertindak seperti layaknya suatu bala tentara utuh, atau menembak beberapa pasukan dari sisi lain selama kebingungan peperangan … .

* * *

Hermione sedang berjalan kembali ke Ravenclaw tidak benar-benar melihat ke arah mana dia pergi, pikirannya terisi penuh dengan perang dan pengkhianatan dan konsep-konsep yang tak layak umur lainnya, dan dia berbelok satu tikungan dan menabrak seorang dewasa.

"Maaf," katanya otomatis, dan kemudian, sepenuhnya tanpa berpikir, "_Eeeeek!_"

"Jangan khawatir, Nona Granger," kata si senyuman riang, terletak di bawah mata yang berbinar, dan di atas jenggot perak, dari sang KEPALA SEKOLAH HOGWARTS. "Kau cukup termaafkan."

Pandangannya tanpa daya terkunci pada wajah penyayang milik penyihir paling kuat dunia, yang juga adalah seorang Chief Warlock, yang juga adalah sang Supreme Mugwump, yang menjadi gila bertahun-tahun yang lalu dari stress pertarungan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, dan fakta-fakta lain yang bermunculan di pikirannya satu setelah yang lain sementara tenggorokannya terus membuat decitan kecil memalukan.

"Sebenarnya, Nona Granger," kata Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, "adalah cukup beruntung kalau kita bertabrakan. Wah, aku baru saja bertanya-tanya penasaran apa yang kalian bertiga pikir untuk minta dalam permintaan kalian … ."

* * *

Sabtu menyingsing cerah dan jelas dan dengan para murid berbicara dengan suara berbisik, seolah yang pertama kali berteriak akan memicu ledakannya.

* * *

Draco sudah berharap kalau mereka akan bertarung di tingkat atas Hogwarts lagi. Profesor Quirrell sudah mengatakan kalau pertarungan sebenarnya lebih mungkin untuk mengambil tempat di dalam perkotaan daripada hutan-hutan, dan bertarung di dalam ruang-ruang sekolah dan koridor-koridor harusnya menyimulasikan itu, dengan pita-pita untuk menandai area yang diizinkan. Dragon Army sudah melakukan dengan baik pada pertarungan-pertarungan itu.

Sebaliknya, seperti yang sudah Draco takutkan, Profesor Quirrell sudah muncul dengan sesuatu yang _spesial _untuk pertempuran ini.

Medan pertempurannya adalah Danau Hogwarts.

Dan tidak di dalam perahu, juga.

Mereka bertarung _di bawah air_.

Si Cumi-Cumi Raksasa sudah dilumpuhkan sementara; mantra-mantra sudah disiapkan untuk menjaga para grindylow tetap menjauh; Profesor Quirrell sudah pergi dan berbicara dengan para merfolk; dan seluruh tentaranya sudah diberi _ramuan aksi bawah air_ yang memampukan mereka untuk bernapas, melihat dengan jelas, saling berbicara satu sama lain, dan berenang tidak secepat seperti jalan cepat dengan menendang kaki mereka.

Suatu bola perak bergantung di tengah medan pertempuran, bersinar seperti suatu bulan kecil di bawah air. Itu akan membantu untuk memberikan suatu penunjuk arah–pada awalnya. Bulannya akan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam gerhana selama pertarungan berlangsung, dan ketika keadaannya sudah sepenuhnya gelap, pertempuran akan berakhir jika masih belum.

Peperangan di air. Kau tak bisa mempertahankan suatu perimeter, penyerang bisa mendatangimu dari segala arah, dan bahkan dengan ramuan kau tidak bisa melihat terlalu jauh di dalam kegelapan danau.

Dan jika kamu berenang terlalu jauh dari pusat pertempuran, kau akan mulai berpendar setelah beberapa saat, dan akan mudah untuk diburu–biasanya jika suatu bala tentara berpencar dan lari dan bukannya bertarung, Profesor Quirrell akan langsung menyatakan kalau mereka terkalahkan; tapi hari ini mereka bekerja dalam sistem poin. Tentu saja kamu masih memiliki beberapa saat _sebelum_ kamu mulai berpendar, jika kamu ingin bermain pembunuh tersembunyi.

Dragon Army sudah ditempatkan rendah di dalam air di awal permainan; di atas dan jauh, bulan bawah air yang jauh bersinar. Air keruh sebagian besar disinari oleh Mantra _Lumos_, walau para tentaranya akan mematikan cahayanya secepat mereka mulai manuver. Tidak ada gunanya membiarkan para musuh melihatmu sebelum kamu melihat mereka.

Draco menendangkan kakinya beberapa kali, mendorongnya ke posisi yang lebih tinggi yang dari mana dia bisa melihat ke bawah di mana para prajuritnya melayang di air.

Percakapan mereda nyaris seketika di bawah tatapan beku Draco, pasukannya melihat ke atas padanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan cemas yang memuaskan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," kata Jenderal Malfoy. Suaranya keluar sedikit lebih rendah, sedikit berisi dengan gelembung, _blengarglan ablu blaik-baig_, tapi suaranya tersampaikan dengan jelas. "Hanya ada satu cari kita bisa memenangkan ini. Kita harus berbaris menuju Sunshine bersama dengan Chaos, dan mengalahkan Sunshine. _Kemudian _kita melakukan pertarungan dengan Potter dan menang. Itu _harus_ terjadi, paham? Tak peduli apa yang terjadi, bagian itu _harus_ terjadi seperti itu–"

Dan Draco menjelaskan rencana yang dia dan Harry sudah rancang.

Pandangan kagum saling dilemparkan di antara para pasukan.

"–dan jika ada dari rencana-rencana _kalian_ yang menghalangi itu," Draco menyelesaikan, "setelah kita keluar dari air, aku akan menyulut kalian dengan _api_."

Ada nyanyian cemas berlirik siap pak.

"Dan semua orang dengan perintah rahasia, pastikan kalian melaksanakannya _sesuai perintah_," kata Draco.

Sekitar setengah dari tentaranya _terang-terangan mengangguk_, dan Draco menandai mereka untuk dibunuh setelah dia naik ke dalam kekuasaan.

Tentu saja seluruh perintah rahasianya adalah palsu, seperti salah satu Dragon diberi tahu untuk menawarkan suatu instruksi pengkhianat palsu pada Dragon lain, dan Dragon kedua diberi tahu dalam kerahasiaan tersembunyi untuk melaporkan apa pun yang dikatakan oleh Dragon pertama. Draco sudah memberi tahu masing-masing Dragon kalau seluruh perang bisa bergantung pada satu hal itu, dan bahwa dia harap mereka paham itu lebih penting daripada rencana-rencana yang sebelumnya sudah mereka buat. Dengan keberuntungan itu akan membuat seluruh idiot bahagia, dan mungkin akan membuka beberapa mata-mata untuk awalnya, jika laporannya tidak sesuai dengan instruksinya.

Rencana sebenarnya Draco untuk menang melawan Chaos … yah, itu lebih sederhana daripada yang sudah dia bakar, tapi Ayah tetap tidak akan menyukainya. Meski mencoba, bagaimanapun juga, Draco tak bisa memikirkan yang lebih baik. Itu adalah suatu rencana yang tak _mungkin_ akan berhasil dipakai melawan siapapun kecuali Harry Potter. Bahkan itu _memang_ awalnya adalah rencana Harry, menurut si pengkhianat, walau Draco sudah menebak hal itu bahkan tanpa diberi tahu. Draco dan si pengkhianat hanya merubahnya sedikit … .

* * *

Harry mengambil napas dalam-dalam, merasakan airnya tertelan tanpa melukai ke dalam paru-parunya.

Mereka sudah bertempur di dalam hutan, dan dia tak memperoleh kesempatan untuk mengatakannya.

Mereka sudah bertempur di dalam koridor Hogwarts, dan dia tak memperoleh kesempatan untuk mengatakannya.

Mereka sudah bertempur di udara, sapu terbang diberikan pada tiap pasukan, dan itu masih tak masuk akal untuk mengatakannya.

Harry sudah mengira kalau dia tak akan pernah mengatakan perkataan itu, tidak selagi dia masih cukup muda untuk hal itu jadi nyata … .

Para Chaos Legionnaire melihat Harry dalam kebingungan, seolah jenderal mereka berenang dengan kakinya mengarah menuju ke cahaya jauh di permukaan, dan kepalanya mengarah ke bawah menuju kedalaman keruh.

"_Kenapa kalian semua terbalik?_" si komandan muda berteriak pada pasukannya, dan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana bertarung setelah kamu mengabaikan orientasi gravitasi yang memiliki hak istimewa.

* * *

Satu lonceng kosong, meledak bergema melintasi air, dan seketika itu juga, Zabini dan Anthony dan lima tentara lainnya melesat ke bawah, ke tengah kedalaman keruh danau itu. Parvati Patil, satu-satunya Gryffindor di dalam kelompok, memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk sesaat dan memberi mereka semua lambaian riang saat dia menyelam; dan setelah sesaat, Scott dan Matt melakukan hal yang sama. Yang lain hanya menyelam dan menghilang.

Jenderal Granger menelan suatu gumpalan di tenggorokannya saat dia melihat mereka pergi. Dia mempertaruhkan segalanya pada ini, membagi tentara bukannya sekadar mencoba mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin pasukan musuh bersama mereka.

Hal yang perlu dipahami, Zabini memberitahunya, adalah bahwa tak ada bala tentara yang akan bergerak sampai mereka memiliki sebuah rencana yang membiarkan mereka mengharapkan kemenangan. Sunshine tak bisa hanya merencanakan untuk menang sendirian, mereka harus membuat kedua bala tentara lain _berpikir_ kalau mereka akan memenangkan ini sampai semuanya terlambat.

Ernie dan Ron masih terlihat kalau mereka terkejut. Susan memandangi sosok tentara-tentara yang menghilang dengan pandangan penuh perhitungan. Tentaranya, mereka yang masih tersisa, hanya terlihat kebingungan, jejak-jejak cahaya tercetak pada seragam mereka saat mereka semua terhanyut hanya di bawah permukaan danau yang tersinari matahari.

"_Sekarang_ apa?" kata Ron.

"Sekarang kita menunggu," kata Hermione, cukup lantang untuk seluruh pasukan bisa mendengar. Terasa ganjil untuk berbicara dengan mulutnya penuh air, dia terus merasa seolah dia melakukan suatu ketidaksopanan yang sangat buruk di meja makan malam dan nyaris meneteskan air liur ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Semua dari kita yang tertinggal di sini akan kena mantra, tapi bagaimanapun juga itulah yang akan dengan Dragon dan Chaos bergabung melawan kita. Kita hanya perlu membawa sebanyak mungkin tentara mereka sebisa kita."

"Aku mempunyai satu rencana," kata salah satu dari para Sunshine Soldiernya … Hannah, suaranya sedikit sukar dikenali pada awalnya. "Itu memang terasa rumit, tapi aku tahu bagaimana kita bisa membuat Dragon dan Chaos untuk mulai bertarung satu-sama lain–"

"Aku juga!" kata Fay. "Aku memiliki sebuah rencana juga! Lihat, Neville Longbottom diam-diam ada di pihak kita–"

"_Kamu_ berbicara pada Neville?" kata Ernie. "Itu tidak benar, _aku_lah yang–"

Daphne Greengrass dan beberapa Slytherin lain yang tidak pergi dengan Zabini terkikik tak tertolong saat teriakan "Tidak, tunggu, _aku_lah yang mendapatkan Longbottom" bermunculan dari satu tentara setelah yang lain.

Hermione hanya melihat pada mereka dengan letih.

"Oke," kata Hermione ketika semuanya sudah mereda, "apakah semua sudah paham? Seluruh rencana kalian itu dipalsukan oleh Chaos Legion, atau mungkin beberapa oleh Dragon. Siapapun yang _benar-benar_ ingin mengkhianati Harry atau Malfoy pergi langsung kepadaku atau Zabini, bukan kalian. Silakan saja dan saling bandingkan catatan atas seluruh rencana-rencana rahasia kalian dan kalian akan melihatnya sendiri." Dia mungkin tidak sebaik Zabini dalam membuat rencana, tapi dia selalu bisa memahami apa yang seluruh bawahannya katakan padanya, itulah kenapa Profesor Quirrell membuatnya menjadi jenderal. "Jadi jangan repot-repot mencoba melakukan rencana apa pun ketika bala tentara lain sampai tempat ini. Bertarung saja, oke? Tolong?"

"Tapi," kata Ernie dengan keterkejutan di wajahnya, "Neville ada di _Hufflepuff!_ Kau berkata kalau dia _berbohong_ pada kami?"

Daphne tertawa sebegitu keras dan tak tertolong hingga gelak tawanya membuatnya terbalik di dalam air.

"Aku tak yakin _apa_ sebenarnya si Longbottom," kata Ron dengan gelap, "tapi aku tidak berpikir kalau dia seorang Hufflepuff lagi. Tidak saat ini ketika _Harry Potter_ sudah mendapatkannya."

"Apakah kalian tahu," kata Susan, "Aku _menanyakan_ padanya tentang hal itu, dan Neville memberitahuku kalau dia sudah menjadi seorang Chaos Hufflepuff?"

"_Bagaimanapun juga_," kata Hermione dalam suara yang lantang. "Zabini membawa dengan semua orang yang kita pikir adalah seorang mata-mata, jadi di dalam pasukan _kita_ ini kita bisa berhenti mewaspadai satu sama lain terlalu keras sekarang, aku harap."

"_Anthony_ seorang mata-mata?" Ron berseru.

"_Parvati _seorang mata-mata?" Hannah tercekat.

"Parvati jelas _sangat_ mata-mata," kata Daphne. "Dia belanja di toko sepatu mata-mata dan memakai lipstick mata-mata, dan suatu hari dia akan menikah dengan seorang suami mata-mata yang baik dan mempunyai banyak mata-mata kecil."

Dan kemudian satu suara gong bergema melewati airnya, menandakan kalau Sunshine sudah memperoleh nilai dua poin.

Ini dengan cepat diikuti dengan tiga gong dari Dragon yang kehilangan satu poin.

Pengkhianat tidak diizinkan untuk membunuh jenderal, tidak setelah bencana pada pertempuran pertama di Desember di mana ketiga jenderal ditembak di menit pertama. Tapi dengan keberuntungan … .

"Aw," kata Hermione. "Kedengarannya Tn. Crabbe menikmati tidur sebentar."

* * *

Bagai dua kawanan ikan, bala tentara berenang bersama.

Neville Longbottom menendang kakinya dalam gerakan lambat, terukur. Menyelam, selalu menyelam ke arah mana pun yang kamu kebetulan sedang bergerak. Kau ingin menunjukkan mereka profil paling kecilmu, berikan mereka kepalamu atau kakimu. Sehingga kau akan selalu menyelam, ke bawah dan kepala lebih dulu, dan musuhnya selalu _di bawah_.

Seperti tiap Chaos Legionnaire di dalam tentara, kepala Neville secara konstan berputar saat dia berenang, melihat ke atas, bawah, sekitar, ke tiap sisi. Tidak hanya mewaspadai Sunshine Soldier, tapi mewaspadai tanda-tanda apa pun kalau seorang Chaos Legionnaire sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan akan mengkhianati mereka. Biasanya para pengkhianat akan menunggu sampai kebingungan peperangan untuk membuat langkah mereka, tapi gong awal tadi menempatkan mereka semua dalam keadaan waspada.

… kenyataannya adalah, Neville merasa sedih tentang itu. Di November dia adalah seorang prajurit dalam bala tentara yang satu, mereka seluruhnya menyatu dan membantu satu sama lain, dan sekarang mereka semua saling mengawasi satu sama lain secara konstan untuk pertanda pertama pengkhianatan. Itu mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan untuk Jenderal Chaos, tapi itu tidak sama menyenangkannya untuk Neville.

Arah yang tadinya dikenal sebagai 'atas' secara stabil berubah makin cerah, saat mereka mendekat ke permukaan dan Sunshine.

"Tongkat sihir siap," kata Jenderal Chaos.

Unit Neville mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka, mengarahkan mereka ke arah musuh, saat kepala mereka mengawasi sekeliling makin cepat. Jika ada pengkhianat Sunny, waktunya sudah mendekat untuk mereka menyerang.

Kawanan lain ikan, Dragon Army, juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Sekarang!_" teriak suara jauh sang Dragon Jenderal.

"_Sekarang!_" teriak Jenderal Chaos.

"_Untuk Sunshine!_" teriak seluruh pasukan di kedua bala tentara, dan menyerbu ke bawah.

* * *

"_Apa?_" kata Minerva tanpa sadar saat dia melihat layar dari sebelah danau, satu teriakan yang menggema di banyak tempat lain; seluruh Hogwarts menyaksikan pertempuran ini saat mereka sudah melihat yang pertama.

Profesor Quirrell tertawa dengan kering. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kepala Sekolah. Adalah mustahil untuk memberlakukan suatu peraturan tanpa Tn. Potter mengeksploitasi peraturan itu."

* * *

Untuk beberapa detik berharga yang lama, saat keempat puluh tujuh tentara menyerbu tujuh belas tentaranya, pikiran Hermione menjadi kosong.

Kenapa … .

Kemudian itu semua terpasang ke tempatnya.

Tiap kali seorang tentara yang awalnya dari Sunshine terkena tembakan oleh seseorang yang meneriakkan nama Sunshine, dia akan kehilangan satu poin Quirrell. Ketika dua Sunshine Soldier tertembak oleh bala tentara yang manapun, _kedua_ bala tentara musuh akan jadi dua poin lebih dekat untuk mengalahkannya, itu adalah perolehan yang sama hanya _terbagi_. Dan jika siapapun menembak tentara lain _tidak_ di dalam nama Sunshine, gongnya _tidak akan _hilang dalam kebingungan … .

Hermione seketika sangat lega bahwa Zabini tidak melaksanakan rencana yang jelas tentang memulai masalah antara kedua bala tentara selagi mereka menyerang Sunshine.

Itu masih terasa mengecilkan hati, meski begitu, perasaan di mana kesempatanmu menyempit, dan harapan yang terrenggut.

Kebanyakan pasukan Hermione masih terlihat kebingungan, tetapi beberapa memiliki ekspresi kengerian yang mulai timbul saat mereka memahaminya.

"Itu tak masalah," kata Susan Bones dengan tegas. Kepala-kepala berputar untuk melihat ke arah Kapten Sunshine. "Pekerjaan kita tetap sama, untuk memperoleh sebanyak mungkin dari mereka sebisa kita. Dan ingat, Zabini membawa seluruh mata-matanya! Kita tidak harus tetap dalam kewaspadaan seperti yang _mereka_ alami!" Si gadis tersenyum menantang, mengundang senyum balasan dari banyak tentara lain bahkan dari Hermione sendiri. "Ini bisa seperti waktu November. Kita hanya harus menjaga kepala kita tetap tinggi, bertarung sebaik mungkin, dan mempercayai satu sama lain–"

Daphne menembaknya.

* * *

"_Darah untuk sang dewa darah!_" pekik Neville of Chaos, walau karena dia ada di bawah air itu keluar lebih seperti 'Dlawah unbluk slang gebla dalah!'

Kapten Weasley berputar dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke arah Neville dan menembak. Tapi Neville berenang _ke bawah_ ke arahnya, tongkat sihir di arahkan lurus ke depan, dan itu artinya Perisai Sederhana bisa menutupi seluruh profil Neville; Jika ada yang mengenainya sekarang, itu bukanlah Sunny Ron.

Suatu pandangan suram bertekad mendatangi wajah Kapten Weasley, dan dia melesat langsung ke atas menuju Neville, mengucapkan kata _Contego_, walau perisainya tak terlihat di dalam air.

Kedua juara musuh melesat saling menuju satu sama lain seperti anak panah yang terlepas dari busur, masing-masing berusaha membelah yang lain tepat di tengah. Mereka sudah berduel berulang kali sebelumnya, tapi kali ini akan menebus untuk seluruhnya.

(Jauh di tepi danau, ratusan napas tertahan.)

"_Pelangi dan unicorn!_" raung sang Kapten Sunshine.

"_Sang Kambing Hitam dengan ribuan muda!_"

"_Lakukan pekerjaan rumahmu!_"

Lebih dekat dan terus mendekat, si kedua juara menerjang, tak ada yang mau mengelak, orang pertama yang berbelok akan menunjukkan sisinya yang rentan dan terkena tembakan, walau jika tak ada yang kehilangan keberanian mereka akan saling menabrak satu sama lain … .

Terjatuh tepat ke bawah saat sang musuh naik ke atas untuk bertemu dengannya, palu yang turun untuk bertemu paron dalam satu jalur yang tak satu pun mau tinggalkan … .

"_Serangan spesial, Chaotic Twist!_"

Neville melihat pandangan ngeri pada wajah Kapten Weasley saat Mantra Penerbang menangkapnya. Mereka sudah mencobanya sebelum pertempuran mulai; dan seperti yang sudah Harry curigai, _Wingardium Leviosa_ menjadi suatu senjata yang sangat berbeda begitu semua orang berenang di bawah air.

"_Terkutuk kau, Longbottom!_" pekik Ron Weasley, "_Tak bisakah kau bertarung tanpa serangan spesial bodohmu–_"

dan pada waktu itu si Kapten Sunshine sudah berputar miring dan Neville menembaknya di kaki.

"Aku tak bertarung adil," kata Neville pada sosok tertidur itu, "aku bertarung seperti Harry Potter."

* * *

_Granger: 237 / Malfoy: 217 / Potter: 220_

Masih terasa menyakitkan tiap kali dia harus menembak Hermione. Harry nyaris tak bisa melihat ekspresi damai yang menyelimuti wajah tertidurnya, lengan saat ini terhanyut tanpa arah saat kurva sinar matahari bergerak melintasi seragam kamuflasenya dan awan dari rambut coklat kemerahannya.

Dan jika Harry mencoba menghindari jadi orang yang harus menembaknya … bukan hanya Draco akan mengetahui apa arti dari hal itu, _Hermione_ juga akan tersinggung.

_Dia tidak mati_, kata Harry pada otaknya saat kaki menendang mendorongnya menjauh, _dia hanya beristirahat. IDIOT._

_Apakah kau yakin?_ kata otaknya. _Bagaimana jika dia adalah seorang ex-Hermione? bisakah kita kembali dan memeriksa?_

Harry memandang ke belakang sesaat.

_Lihat, dia baik-baik saja, ada gelembung yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_Bisa saja napas terakhirnya melarikan diri._

_Oh diamlah. Lagipula, kenapa kamu jadi sebegitu paranoid-protektif?_

_Er, teman sejati pertama yang pernah kita miliki dalam kehidupan kita? Hey, ingat apa yang terjadi pada batu peliharaan kita?_

_Bisakah kau TUTUP MULUT tentang gumpalan kerikil tak berharga itu, itu bahkan tidak hidup jangankan memiliki kesadaran, itu seperti trauma masa kecil paling tidak keren–_

Kedua bala tentara dengan cepat berpisah, menjadi dua kawanan ikan sekali lagi.

Jenderal Granger sudah kehilangan tujuh belas poin, dan membawa serta tiga Chaotic dan dua Dragon bersamanya; dan satu Chaotic serta dua Dragon sudah ditembak sebagai pengkhianat. Jadi dia kehilangan total tujuh poin, Harry kehilangan satu, Draco kehilangan dua; itu menempatkan Sunshine dua puluh poin di depan Dragon, dan tujuh belas poin di depan Chaos. Chaos tetap masih bisa menang dengan mudah jika mereka membasmi seluruh dua puluh Dragon yang tersisa. Kartu liarnya, tentu saja, adalah ketujuh Sunshine Soldier yang tersisa …

… jika kau bisa menyebut mereka dengan sebutan itu.

Kedua kawanan itu berenang dengan cemas di samping yang lain, para prajurit masing-masing tentara menunggu suatu perintah untuk meneriakkan kesetiaan sejati mereka, dan menyerang … .

"Semua yang menerima," kata Harry dengan lantang, "ingat Perintah Spesial Satu sampai Tiga. Dan jangan lupa kalau Merlin Berkata pada Tiga. Jangan menjawab."

Dua pertiga dari pasukan yang bisa dipercaya tidak mengangguk, dan sepertiga yang lain hanya terlihat bingung.

_Perintah Spesial Satu: Jangan repot-repot mencoba meneriakkan kata-kata sandi di pertempuran ini, jangan menghabiskan usaha pada rencana apa pun yang tak secara khusus disetujui oleh sang komandan; hanya renang, bertahan, dan tembak._

Hermione dan Draco keduanya selama ini bertarung dengan pasukannya, mencoba untuk membuat mereka berhenti membuat rencana sendiri terus di sepanjang Desember. Harry sudah menyemangati para pasukannya dan mendukung perencanaan mereka selama dua pertempuran terakhir … selagi juga memberi tahu mereka kalau di suatu titik di _masa depan _dia mungkin akan meminta mereka untuk menangguhkan satu atau dua rencana, yang atasnya mereka semua sudah siap menyetujui. Jadi saat ini, di pertempuran penting ini, mereka dengan senang hati menuruti.

Baik Hermione atau Draco tak mungkin bisa memberi perintah itu dengan sukses, Harry yakin. Itu adalah perbedaan antara pasukanmu melihatmu sebagai seorang sekutu dalam perencanaan mereka, dan melihatmu sebagai orang kolot yang merusak kesenangan orang yang tak ingin mereka bersenang-senang. Pembebanan perintah sama dengan peningkatan kekacauan, dan itu juga bekerja dalam kebalikannya … .

"Itu mereka!" teriak seseorang, dan menunjuk.

Dari kedalaman danau bangkitlah mereka yang terlupakan, mereka yang mengabaikan pertarungan terakhir, ketujuh Sunshine Soldier yang menghilang, berpendar dengan aura cerah pengecut, sekarang memudar saat mereka kembali ke pertempuran.

Kedua kawanan ikan goyah, mengarahkan tongkat sihir dengan cemas.

"Tahan tembakan kalian!" seru Harry, dan teriakan yang sama datang dari Jenderal Malfoy.

Ada suatu saat napas yang tertahan.

Kemudian ketujuh Sunshine Soldier berenang untuk bergabung dengan Dragon Army.

Ada seruan penuh kemenangan dari Dragon Army.

Ada seruan kekecewaan dari sepertiga Chaos Legion.

Beberapa dari dua pertiga lainnya tersenyum, walau mereka harusnya tak boleh.

Harry tidak tersenyum.

_Oh, ini benar-benar tak mungkin berhasil … ._

Tapi Harry tak mampu memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

"Perintah Spesial Dua dan Tiga masih berlaku!" teriak Harry. "Serang!"

"_Untuk Chaos Legion!_" raung dua puluh Chaotic Legionnaire.

"_Untuk Dragon Army!_" raung dua puluh Dragon Warrior dan tujuh Sunshine Soldier.

Dan para Chaotic menyelam langsung ke bawah, saat seluruh pengkhianat bersiap untuk menyerang.

* * *

_Granger: 237 / Malfoy: 220 / Potter: 226_

Kepala Draco tersentak ke sekeliling dengan panik, mencoba menimbang-nimbang tentang apa yang terjadi; entah bagaimana, meski pasukannya yang lebih besar, dia _kehilangan inisiatif_. Empat unit pasukan Chaotic kecil sedang dikejar oleh empat unit pasukan Dragon yang lebih besar, tapi karena pasukan Draco adalah yang mencoba untuk memaksakan pertempuran, itu artinya adalah bahwa mereka harus _mengikuti_ ke mana Chaos _berlari_, dan entah bagaimana itu menghasilkan konsentrasi pasukan Chaotic yang akan menembak ke sisi yang terbuka dari Dragon–

Itu terjadi _lagi!_

"_Prismatis!_" teriak Draco, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, dan perisai itu yang bisa kamu lihat bahkan di air, suatu dinding datar multiwarna berkilauan yang cukup lebar untuk melindungi Draco dan lima Dragon lain dengannya dari pasukan Chaotic yang mulai menembaki mereka saat mereka berenang melewati, dan _itu_ membuat lima Dragon lain memutar perhatian _mereka _kembali pada pasukan Chaotic yang dari tadi mereka kejar–

Ada saat-saat menegangkan waktu mantra tidur setelah mantra tidur menghantam Dinding Prismatik Draco, dan Draco berharap pada Merlin kalau tak ada dari keempat Chaotic itu yang sudah mempelajari Kutukan Bor Perusak–

Kemudian ada sebuah lonceng kemenangan Dragon, dan pasukan Chaotic berputar kembali dan mulai berenang pergi; dan Draco, tangannya sekarang sedikit bergetar, menyingkirkan Dinding Prismatiknya dan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Bertarung di dalam air lebih melelahkan bahkan dibandingkan bertarung di atas sapu terbang.

"_Jangan mengejar!_" teriak Draco pada para pasukannya saat mereka mulai mengikuti, kemudian, "_Sonorus! BENTUK ULANG FORMASI KEPADAKU!_"

Para pasukan Dragon mulai berkumpul pada Draco, dan pasukan Chaotic berputar dan mulai _mengejar _para Dragon seketika itu–Draco mengumpat keras-keras saat dia mendengar satu lonceng kemenangan Chaotic, seseorang tidak mengarahkan Perisai Sederhananya dengan benar–dan kemudian pasukan Dragon ada dalam jarak untuk mendukung satu sama lain dan para Chaotic bergerak kembali ke dalam kejauhan keruh.

Entah bagaimana, meski superioritas numerikal mereka, para Dragon memperoleh nilai tiga kali atas para Chaotic dan para Chaotic memperoleh nilai empat kali balik, dan dia mendengar satu mata-mata Dragon dieksekusi. Entah Harry Potter sudah memikirkan begitu banyak ide yang sangat bagus dengan sangat cepat, atau untuk suatu alasan yang tak terbayangkan dia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu memikirkan bagaimana bertarung di bawah air. Ini tidak bekerja, dan Draco perlu memikirkan ulang semuanya lagi.

Sepertinya semua orang mengalami masalah dalam membidik selagi berenang, juga, pertempuran mungkin berlangsung cukup lama hingga dihentikan … bulan bawah air yang jauh hanya setengah penuh sekarang, ini tak bagus … dia harus memikirkan semuanya _cepat_ … .

"Ada apa?" kata Padma Patil, saat dia dan pasukannya berenang menuju Draco.

Padma adalah sang nomor dua dalam komando; dia cerdas dan kuat, dan lebih baik lagi, dia membenci Granger dan melihat Harry sebagai seorang rival, yang membuatnya _bisa dipercaya_. Bekerja dengan Padma membuatnya sadar tentang kebenaran pepatah tua yang mengatakan bahwa Ravenclaw adalah saudara perempuan untuk Slytherin; Draco terkejut ketika ayahnya memberitahunya bahwa itu adalah Asrama yang layak untuk calon istrinya, tapi sekarang dia memahami alasannya.

"Tunggu sampai kita semua di sini," kata Draco. Kenyataannya adalah, dia perlu mengatur napasnya. Itulah masalah dengan menjadi sang jenderal _dan_ penyihir yang paling kuat, kamu harus terus memakai sihir.

Zabini datang setelahnya, mengomandani suatu pasukan yang terdiri dari dua Sunny dan empat Dragon, salah satunya yang adalah Gregory yang mengawasi Zabini. Draco tidak mempercayai Zabini. Dan baik Draco atau Zabini tidak cukup mempercayai para Sunny untuk membuat mereka jadi mayoritas dalam unit mana pun; mereka memang _harusnya_ loyal pada Draco secara langsung, atau pada Granger yang sudah dibodohi oleh janji bahwa para Dragon akan dikhianati pada akhirnya setelah kedua bala tentara sudah terkuras, sama seperti Chaotic milik Harry yang lebih dipercaya harusnya sudah dibodohi untuk tak menembak pada para Sunny oleh janji bahwa mereka yang menembakkan Kutukan Tidur palsu dan berganti untuk mendukung Chaos setelahnya; tapi adalah mungkin kalau beberapa Sunny _memang_ loyal pada Chaos dan _tidak_ menembakkan Kutukan Tidur yang sebenarnya dan itulah kenapa Dragon tidak menang seperti yang harusnya diberikan oleh keuntungan jumlah mereka … .

Unit selanjutnya yang mendekat sudah terkuras, tiga prajurit memegang tongkat sihir mereka pada dua prajurit lainnya, yang berenang dengan tangan kosong.

Draco menggigit giginya. Masalah pengkhianat lagi. Dia perlu berbicara pada Profesor Quirrell tentang memiliki beberapa cara untuk _menghukum _para pengkhianat paling tidak, kondisi seperti ini adalah _tak realistis_, di kehidupan nyata kamu menyiksa para pengkhianat sampai mati.

"Jenderal Malfoy!" jerit sang komandan dari unit yang bermasalah saat mereka berenang, seorang bocah Ravenclaw bernama Terry. "Kami tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan–Cesi menembak Bogdan, tapi Cesi berkata kalau Kellah memberitahunya bahwa Bogdan menembak Specter–"

"Aku _tidak!_" kata Kellah.

"Ya kamu _bilang!_" pekik Cesi. "Jenderal Malfoy, _dialah_ mata-matanya, aku harusnya sad–"

"_Somnium_," kata Draco.

Ada tiga lonceng dari satu poin hilang dari Dragon, dan kemudian tubuh lemas Kellah mulai mengambang di air.

Draco _sudah_ mendengar kata 'rekursi' di titik ini, dan dia mengenali sebuah rencana Harry Potter ketika dia melihatnya.

(Sayangnya Draco _belum_ mendengar tentang kelainan autoimun, dan gagasan itu _tak_ benar-benar terpikir olehnya bahwa suatu virus cerdas akan memulai serangannya dengan menciptakan satu gejala dari suatu kelainan autoimun dengan tujuan agar si tubuh meragukan sistem imun mereka sendiri … .)

"_Perintah Jenderal!_" kata Draco, meningkatkan suaranya. "Tak ada yang boleh menembak mata-mata kecuali aku sendiri, Gregory, Padma, dan Terry. Jika ada yang melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan mereka datang pada salah satu dari _kami_."

Dan kemudian–

Ada lonceng dari Sunshine yang memperoleh nilai dua poin.

"_Apa?_" kata Draco dan Zabini kira-kira di saat yang sama; kepala mereka berputar. Tak satu pun yang terlihat terkena tembakan, dan seluruh pasukan Sunshine ada dan diperhitungkan. (Kecuali Parvati, yang ditembak oleh suatu pengkhianat yang masih belum diketahui di unit Padma; dan tentu saja Padma sudah menembak Parvati lagi untuk berjaga-jaga misalnya dia cuma berpura-pura, jadi itu bukan dia … .)

"Seorang pengkhianat Sunny di Chaos?" kata Zabini, terdengar bingung. "Tapi seluruh yang kutahu yang harusnya menyerang selama serangan Chaos pada Sunshine–"

"Tidak!" kata Padma dalam suatu nada pemahaman seketika. "Itu adalah _Chaos_ yang mengeksekusi seorang mata-mata!"

"_Apa?_" kata Zabini. "Tapi kenapa–"

Dan Draco memahaminya. _Sialan!_ "Karena Potter berpikir kalau dia aman untuk seberapa pun dia mengalahkan Sunshine, tapi tidak tentang seberapa banyak dia mengalahkan _kita!_ Jadi dia tak ingin kehilangan satu poin ketika dia mengeksekusi seorang pengkhianat! _Perintah Jenderal!_ Jika kalian harus mengeksekusi seorang pengkhianat, panggil Sunshine lebih dulu! Dan jangan lupa untuk berganti lagi ke Dragon setelahnya–"

* * *

_Granger: 253 / Malfoy: 252 / Potter: 252_

Tubuh Longbottom mengambang dengan kacau menembus air, tangan dan kaki berantakan. Setelah Draco akhirnya berhasil memasukkan satu tembakan mereka semua menembaknya _lagi_ hanya untuk memastikan.

Di dekatnya adalah Harry Potter, saat ini dilindungi oleh Bola Prismatik, melihat pada mereka semua dengan muram saat irisan terakhir bulan sabit perlahan menghilang, si suatu tempat yang jauh. Jika Longbottom berhasil menembak satu tentara lagi (Draco tahu Harry memikirkannya), jika kedua Chaotic berhasil bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi, mereka mungkin akan _menang_ … .

Setelah Draco membangun ulang formasi pasukannya dan menyerang lagi, pertempuran yang terjadi dan eksekusi mata-mata di dalam nama Sunshine sudah membuat Sunshine tepat satu poin di depan baik Dragon dan Chaos. Begitu Harry mulai melakukannya, Draco ditinggalkan dengan tanpa pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti.

Tapi sekarang mereka mendapati Jenderal Chaos kalah jumlah tiga banding satu, mereka yang selamat dari Dragon Army dan pengkhianat Sunny yang masih tersisa: Draco, dan Padma, dan Zabini.

Dan Draco, yang bukan orang bodoh, sudah memerintahkan Padma untuk mengambil tongkat sihir Zabini setelah Longbottom berhasil menembak Gregory dan gugur pada saatnya pada Draco. Si bocah memberikannya pandangan terhina, memberi tahu Draco kalau dia berhutang padanya atas ini, dan menyerahkannya.

Itu meninggalkan Draco dan Padma untuk menyingkirkan Jenderal Chaos.

"Aku pikir kau tak ingin menyerah?" kata Draco, tersenyum sama jahat dengan senyuman mana pun yang pernah dia arahkan pada Harry Potter.

"Tidur daripada menyerah!" teriak Jenderal Chaos.

"Hanya untuk kau tahu," kata Draco, "Zabini tak benar-benar _memiliki_ kakak perempuan untuk kau selamatkan dari para penindas Gryffindor. Tapi Zabini_ jelas_ memiliki seorang ibu yang tak mengizinkan para Muggleborn seperti Granger, dan aku menulis padanya beberapa catatan, dan menawari Zabini beberapa bantuan–tak ada yang melibatkan ayahku, hanya hal-hal yang _aku_ bisa lakukan di sekolah. Dan ngomong-ngomong, ibu Zabini tak mengizinkan Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, juga. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga misalnya kau masih mengira Zabini benar-benar ada di pihakmu."

Wajah Harry bertambah makin suram.

Draco mengangkat tongkat sihir, dan mulai bernapas berirama, membangun kekuatan untuk Kutukan Bor Perusak. Bola Prismatik Granger nyaris sama kuat dengan milik Draco sekarang, dan Harry tak cukup lebih lemah, di mana kedua orang itu menemukan _waktu?_

"_Lagann!_" Draco berkata, menempatkan semua yang dia punya ke dalamnya, dan spiral hijau itu melesat dan perisai Harry hancur berantakan, dan nyaris pada saat yang sama–

"_Somnium!_" kata Padma.

* * *

_Granger: 253 / Malfoy: 252 / Potter: 254_

Harry melepaskan napas panjang kelegaan, dan bukan karena dia tak perlu menahan Bola Prismatik lagi. Tangannya bergetar saat dia menurunkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau tahu," kata Harry, "Aku sudah cukup cemas tadi untuk sesaat."

_Perintah Spesial Dua: Jika seorang pengkhianat Sunny sepertinya tidak benar-benar menembak kalian, berpura-puralah kena tembakan sesekali. Lebih pilih untuk mengincar Dragon daripada Sunny tapi silakan dan tembak Sunny jika kalian tak bisa menembak Dragon._

_Perintah Spesial Tiga: Merlin berkata jangan menembak ke arah Blaise Zabini atau yang mana pun dari si kembar Patil._

Dengan seringai lebar, Parvati Patil mencabut tambalan hasil Transfigurasi dari lencana seragamnya, dan membiarkannya mengambang di air.

"Gryffindor untuk Chaos," katanya, dan memberikan Zabini tongkatnya lagi.

"Terima kasih _banyak_," kata Harry, dan mengangguk menyapu pada si gadis Gryffindor. "Dan Terima kasih _untukmu_ juga," menunduk pada Zabini. "Kau tahu, ketika kau mendatangiku dengan rencana itu, aku penasaran apakah kau brilian atau gila, dan aku memutuskan kalau kau adalah keduanya. Dan ngomong-ngomong," kata Harry, sekarang berputar seolah berbicara dengan tubuh Draco, "Zabini _memang_ memiliki seorang sepupu–"

"_Somnium_," kata suara Zabini.

* * *

_Granger: 255 / Malfoy: 252 / Potter: 254_

Dan tubuh Harry Potter mengambang menjauh, ekspresi terkejut dan ngeri dengan cepat mengendur ke dalam tidur.

"Kalau dipikir lagi," kata Parvati riang, "buat itu Gryffindor untuk Sunshine."

Dia mulai tertawa, lebih gembira daripada yang pernah dia rasakan dalam hidupnya, dia _akhirnya_ berhasil membunuh dan menggantikan saudari kembarnya dan dia selalu ingin melakukan hal itu _sedari dulu_, dan ini adalah _sempurna_, itu semua _sempurna_–

–dan kemudian tongkat sihirnya berputar dalam suatu gerakan kilat tepat saat tongkat sihir Zabini berputar untuk mengarah padanya.

"Tunggu!" kata Zabini. "Jangan menembak, jangan melawan. Itu adalah sebuah perintah."

"_Apa?_" kata Parvati.

"Maaf," kata Zabini, terlihat tak benar-benar menyesal, "tapi aku tak bisa benar-benar _yakin _kau mendukung Sunshine. Jadi aku memerintahkanmu untuk membiarkanku menembakmu."

"_Tunggu dulu!_" kata Parvati. "Kita hanya ada di depan Chaos hanya satu poin! Jika kau menembakku saat ini–"

"Aku menembakmu dalam nama Dragon, _tentu saja_," kata Zabini, sekarang terdengar sedikit superior. "Hanya karena kita menipu _mereka _untuk melakukannya, tak berarti itu tak bekerja untuk kita."

Parvati memandangnya, matanya menyempit. "Jenderal Malfoy berkata kalau ibumu tak menyukai Hermione."

"Aku kira," kata Zabini, masih dengan seringai superior itu. "Tapi beberapa dari kita lebih bersedia dibanding Draco Malfoy untuk membuat orangtua jengkel."

"Dan Harry Potter berkata kalau kau memiliki seorang sepupu–"

"Tidak," kata Zabini.

Parvati memandangnya, mencoba untuk berpikir, tapi dia tak benar-benar pandai dalam membuat rencana; Zabini berkata kalau rencananya adalah untuk diam-diam menjaga nilai dari Chaos dan Dragon seserupa mungkin sehingga mereka menggunakan nama Sunshine untuk menghukum pengkhianat mereka bukannya kehilangan bahkan satu poin pun, dan itu _berhasil_ … tapi … dia memliki suatu perasaan kalau dia melewatkan sesuatu, dia bukan seorang Slytherin … .

"Kenapa bukan _aku_ yang menembak _kamu_ dalam nama Dragon?" kata Parvati.

"Karena aku berpangkat lebih tinggi darimu," kata Zabini.

Parvati memiliki perasaan buruk tentang ini.

Dia memandangnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Dan kemudian–

"_Somni_–" Parvati mulai berkata, dan kemudian sadar kalau dia belum berkata _untuk Dragon_, dan dengan panik memotong dirinya sendiri–

* * *

_Granger: 255 / Malfoy: 254 / Potter: 254_

"Hey, semuanya," kata wajah Blaise Zabini dalam layar, terlihat cukup terhibur, "kukira semuanya berakhir padaku."

Semua di pinggir danau, orang-orang menahan napas mereka.

Sunshine ada di depan Dragon dan Chaos tepat satu poin.

Blaise Zabini bisa menembak dirinya sendiri dalam nama entah Dragon atau Chaos, atau meninggalkan keadaan tetap seperti itu.

Suatu rentetan dentang lonceng yang menandakan bahwa menit-menit terakhir waktu sudah mulai habis.

Dan si Slytherin memberikan senyuman aneh, sinting, dan dengan santai memainkan tongkat sihirnya, kayu gelap yang nyaris terlihat di dalam air yang gelap.

"Kalian tahu," kata suara Blaise Zabini, dalam nada seseorang yang sudah melatih kata-kata itu untuk beberapa waktu, "ini cuma suatu permainan, sungguh. Dan permainan memang seharusnya jadi _menyenangkan_. Jadi bagaimana jika aku melakukan apa pun yang aku mau?"


	34. Masalah Koordinasi, Bg 2

Minerva dan Dumbledore bersama-sama sudah menerapkan bakat gabungan mereka untuk memunculkan panggung besar yang mana Quirrell sekarang perlahan tertatih; itu adalah, pada intinya, kayu yang kukuh, tapi pada permukaan luarnya bersinar dengan gemerlapan marmer yang bertatahkan platinum dan bertabur permata dalam warna tiap Asrama. Baik dia ataupun Kepala Sekolah bukanlah Pendiri Hogwarts, tapi sihir itu hanya perlu bertahan beberapa jam. Minerva biasanya menikmati beberapa kesempatan ketika dia memiliki kesempatan untuk melelahkan dirinya sendiri dalam suatu Transfigurasi besar; dia harusnya menikmati banyak kesempatan-kesempatan kecil untuk membuat karya seni, dan suatu ilusi kemewahan; tapi kali ini dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan perasaan mengerikan dari menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Tapi Minerva merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Ada satu waktu singkat di mana ledakannya mungkin terjadi; tapi Dumbledore sudah berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan hangat, dan tak satu pun yang terbukti cukup bodoh untuk melakukan kerusuhan di depan sang Kepala Sekolah.

Dan suasana ledakan mentalnya sudah dengan cepat memudar ke dalam sentimen kolektif yang mana mungkin bisa dideskripsikan oleh frasa: _Yang benar saja!_

Blaise Zabini menembak dirinya sendiri dalam nama Sunshine, dan nilai terakhir adalah 254 lawan 254 lawan 254.

* * *

Di belakang panggung, menunggu untuk naik, tiga anak saling memelototi satu sama lain dalam amarah dan frustasi yang campur aduk. Dan tak membantu bahwa mereka masih lembab dari dikeluarkan dari danau, dan bahwa Mantra Penghangat sepertinya tak cukup membantu menebus udara tajam Desember, atau mungkin itu cuma suasana hati mereka.

"Cukup _sudah_," kata Granger. "Aku sudah _muak!_ Tak ada lagi pengkhianat!"

"Aku benar-benar sepakat dengamu, Nona Granger," kata Draco dengan dingin. "Cukup itu cukup."

"Dan apa yang _kalian_ berdua ingin lakukan tentangnya?" bentak Harry Potter. "Profesor Quirrell sudah berkata kalau dia tidak akan melarang mata-mata!"

"Kita akan melarangnya _untuk_ dia," kata Draco dengan muram. Dia bahkan tak memahami apa yang dia maksud atas kata-kata itu saat dia mengucapkannya, tapi tindakan mengucapkannya seolah seperti mengkristalkan sebuah rencana–

* * *

Panggungnya sudah dibuat dengan cukup baik, paling tidak untuk struktur temporer; pembuatnya tidak terjatuh dalam perangkap yang biasa dengan menjadi terkesan oleh ilusi kekayaan mereka sendiri, dan mengetahui tentang arsitektur dan gaya visual. Dari tempat di mana Draco berdiri, di dalam tempat yang jelas-jelas untuknya berdiri, dengan para murid melihat dia berlingkaran cahaya dalam kilauan zamrud samar; dan Granger, berdiri di mana Draco dengan lembut mengisyaratkan padanya, akan diberi lingkaran cahaya safir. Sedangkan untuk Harry Potter, Draco tidak melihatnya sekarang.

Profesor Quirrell sudah … terbangun, atau apa pun itu yang dia lakukan; dan sedang bersandar pada podium platinum yang tak ada permata apa pun. Dengan seni menarik khalayak ramai yang nyata, sang Profesor Pertahanan dengan hati-hati menumpuk dan merapikan tiga amplop yang berisi tiga perkamen di mana ketiga jenderal sudah menuliskan permintaan-permintaan mereka itu, saat seluruh murid Hogwarts melihat, dan menunggu.

Akhirnya Profesor Quirrell melihat ke atas dari amplop-amplop itu. "Yah," kata sang Profesor Pertahanan. "Ini memang merepotkan."

Suatu tawa tertahan berlari di antara kerumunan, dengan suatu nada tajam.

"Aku kira kalian semua bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang akan kulakukan?" kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tak ada yang lain untuk itu; aku kira aku harus melakukan hal yang adil. Walau pertama-tama akan ada sebuah pidato kecil yang aku ingin sampaikan, dan bahkan sebelum itu, terlihat bagiku kalau Tn. Malfoy dan Nona Granger memiliki sesuatu yang ingin mereka bagi."

Draco berkedip, dan kemudian dia dan Granger bertukar tatapan cepat–_bolehkah aku?_–_ya, silakan_–dan Draco mengangkat suaranya.

"Jenderal Granger dan aku berdua ingin mengatakan," kata Draco dalam suara paling formalnya, mengetahui kalau itu diperkeras dan didengar, "bahwa kami tak akan lagi menerima bantuan para pengkhianat. Dan jika, dalam pertempuran mana pun, kami menemukan kalau Potter menerima pengkhianat mana pun dari kedua bala tentara kami berdua, kami akan bergabung untuk menghancurkan dia."

Dan Draco menembakkan sebuah tatapan yang dipenuhi kedengkian pada si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup. _Rasakan itu, Jenderal Chaos!_

"Aku sepakat sepenuhnya dengan Jenderal Malfoy," kata Granger yang berdiri di sampingnya, suaranya jelas dan kuat. "Tak satu pun dari kami akan memakai pengkhianat, dan jika Jenderal Potter melakukan itu, kami akan menghapusnya dari medan pertempuran."

Ada suatu bisik-bisik kaget dari para murid yang melihat.

"Sangat bagus," kata Profesor Pertahanan mereka, tersenyum. "Itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk kalian berdua, tapi kalian tetap harus diberi ucapan selamat karena berhasil memikirkannya sebelum jenderal-jenderal lainnya."

Membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk semua ini mengendap–

"Di masa depan, Tn. Malfoy, Nona Granger, sebelum kalian datang ke kantorku dengan permintaan apa pun, pikirkan apakah ada satu cara untuk kalian mencapainya tanpa bantuanku. Aku tidak akan mengurangi Quirrell poin dalam kesempatan ini, tapi kali berikutnya kalian boleh mengharapkan untuk kehilangan lima puluh penuh." Profesor Quirrell mengenakan senyuman terhibur. "Dan apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu, Tn. Potter?"

Pandangan Harry Potter pergi ke Granger, kemudian ke Draco. Wajahnya terlihat tenang; walau Draco yakin kalau _terkendali_ adalah suatu kata yang lebih baik.

Akhirnya Harry Potter berbicara, suaranya datar. "Chaos Legion masih gembira untuk menerima pengkhianat. Sampai jumpa di medan perang."

Draco tahu kalau keterkejutan terlihat pada wajahnya sendiri; ada gumaman heran dari para murid yang melihat, dan ketika Draco melihat pada baris depan dia melihat bahkan para Chaotic Harry terlihat tercengang.

Wajah Granger marah, dan menjadi makin marah. "Harry Potter," katanya dalam nada tajam seolah dia mengira kalau dia adalah seorang guru, "apakah kau _mencoba_ jadi menjengkelkan?"

"Aku jelas tidak," kata Harry Potter dengan tenang. "Aku tak akan membuat kalian melakukannya tiap kali. Kalahkan aku sekali, dan aku akan tetap kalah. Tapi ancaman-ancaman tak selalu cukup, Jenderal Sunshine. Kalian tak memintaku untuk bergabung dengan kalian, tapi hanya mencoba untuk memaksakan kehendak kalian; dan sesekali kalian harus benar-benar mengalahkan musuhnya, untuk memaksakan kehendak kalian padanya. Kalian tahu, aku skeptis kalau Hermione Granger, bintang akademis paling terang di Hogwarts, dan Draco, anak Lucius, keturunan Keluarga Malfoy yang Terhormat dan Paling Tua, bisa bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan musuh bersama, Harry Potter." Suatu senyuman terhibur melintasi wajah Harry Potter. "Mungkin aku akan melakukan apa yang Draco coba dengan Zabini, dan menulis sebuah surat pada Lucius Malfoy dan melihat apa yang _dia_ pikirkan tentang itu."

"_Harry!_" Granger tercekat, terlihat benar-benar terperangah, dan ada suara suara tercekat dari para penonton juga.

Draco mengendalikan kemarahan yang membanjirinya. Itu adalah suatu langkah _bodoh_ di pihak Harry, mengatakan hal itu di depan publik. Jika Harry langsung _melakukan_ itu, itu mungkin akan berhasil, Draco bahkan tak memikirkan tentang itu, tapi _sekarang_ jika Ayah melakukannya itu akan terlihat seperti dia bermain ke dalam tangan Harry–

"Jika kau pikir ayahku, Lord Malfoy, bisa dimanipulasi oleh_mu_ sebegitu mudah," kata Draco dengan dingin, "kau akan menerima kejutan, Harry Potter."

Dan Draco sadar saat kata-kata itu selesai meninggalkan mulutnya bahwa dia baru saja memojokkan _ayahnya sendiri_ tepat di sudut, kurang lebih bahkan tanpa bermaksud melakukannya. Ayah mungkin _tak_ akan menyukai ini, tidak sedikit pun, tapi sekarang akan mustahil untuknya mengatakan itu … . Draco akan perlu meminta maaf atas itu, itu _adalah_ suatu kecelakaan murni, tapi adalah ganjil untuk berpikir kalau dia benar-benar melakukan itu.

"Kalau begitu silakan dan kalahkan sang Jenderal Chaos yang jahat," kata Harry, masih terlihat terhibur. "Aku tak akan bisa menang melawan bala tentara kalian berdua–tidak jika kalian _sungguh_ bekerja sama. Tapi aku penasaran jika misalnya aku bisa memecah kalian berdua sebelum itu."

"Kau tidak akan, dan kami akan _menghancurkan_mu! kata Draco Malfoy.

Dan di sampingnya, Hermione Granger dengan tegas mengangguk.

"Yah," kata Profesor Quirrell setelah kesunyian takjub memanjang untuk sesaat. "Itu _bukanlah_ bagaimana aku berharap percakapan itu untuk berlangsung." Sang Profesor Pertahanan memiliki ekspresi yang cukup tertarik di wajahnya. "Jujur, Tn. Potter, aku mengharapkanmu untuk mengakui secepatnya dan dengan satu senyuman, kemudian mengumumkan kalau kau sudah lama memahami pelajaran yang ingin kusampaikan tapi memutuskan tidak merusaknya untuk yang lain. Memang, aku sudah merencanakan pidatoku dengan menyesuaikan pada hal itu, Tn. Potter."

Harry Potter hanya mengangkat bahu. "Maaf soal itu," katanya, dan tak mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Oh, jangan khawatir," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Ini, juga, cukup cocok."

Dan Profesor Quirrell berbalik dari ketiga anak itu, dan menegakkan diri di podium untuk berbicara pada seluruh kerumunan yang melihat; udara terhibur secara terpisah yang biasa dia tampilkan terjatuh seperti topeng yang terlepas, dan ketika dia berbicara lagi suaranya diperkeras lebih lantang dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jika bukan karena Harry Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell, suaranya sejernih dan sedingin Desember, "Kau-Tahu-Siapa pasti akan menang."

Kesunyiannya seketika, dan total.

* * *

"Jangan salah," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Sang Pangeran Kegelapan _memang_ menang. Ada makin sedikit dan makin sedikit Auror yang berani menghadapinya, mereka yang melawannya diburu. Satu Pangeran Kegelapan dan mungkin lima puluh Pelahap Maut _menang_ melawan satu negara berisi ribuan. Itu melampaui menggelikan! "Tak ada nilai yang cukup rendah untukku menilai ketidakkompetenan itu!"

Ada kerutan dahi di wajah Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore; dan pada wajah-wajah penonton, kebingungan; dan kesunyian total terus berjalan.

"Apa kalian mengerti bagaimana itu terjadi? Kalian melihatnya hari ini. Aku mengizinkan pengkhianat, dan tak memberi para jenderal sarana untuk membatasi mereka. Kalian melihat hasilnya. Rencana-rencana cerdas dan pengkhianatan-pengkhianatan cerdas, sampai prajurit terakhir yang tersisa di medan pertempuran menembak dirinya sendiri! Kalian tak _mungkin_ meragukan bahwa ketiga bala tentara itu akan bisa dikalahkan oleh musuh luar _mana pun_ yang terpadu di dalam diri bala tentara itu sendiri."

Profesor Quirrell bersandar maju di podium, suaranya dipenuhi intensitas suram. Tangan kanannya terjulur, jari-jari terbuka dan terbentang. "Perpecahan adalah kelemahan," kata si Profesor Pertahanan. Tangannya tertutup menjadi kepalan kencang. "Kesatuan adalah kekuatan. Sang Pangeran Kegelapan memahami itu dengan baik, entah apa pun kebodohannya yang lain; dan dia _memakai_ pemahaman itu untuk membuat satu penemuan sederhana yang membuatnya Pangeran Kegelapan yang paling mengerikan dalam sejarah. Orangtua kalian menghadapi satu Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan lima puluh Pelahap Maut yang membentuk kesatuan yang sempurna, mengetahui bahwa pelanggaran atas kesetiaan mereka akan dihukum dengan kematian, bahwa kelalaian atau ketidakkompetenan apa pun akan dihukum dengan kesakitan. Tak ada yang bisa melarikan dari genggaman Pangeran Kegelapan begitu mereka mengambil Tandanya. Dan para Pelahap Maut sepakat untuk menerima Tanda mengerikan itu karena mereka tahu begitu mereka mengambilnya, mereka akan _disatukan_, melawan suatu tanah yang terpecah. Satu Pangeran Kegelapan dan lima puluh Pelahap Maut akan mengalahkan seluruh negara, dengan kekuatan Tanda Kegelapan."

Suara Profesor Quirrell suram dan keras. "Orangtua kalian _bisa_ melawan dengan cara yang sama. Tapi mereka tidak. Ada seseorang yang bernama Yermy Wibble yang memanggil kepada negara untuk membentuk suatu draft, walau dia tidak memiliki cukup visi untuk mengusulkan Tanda Inggris. Yermy Wibble tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya; dia berharap kalau kematiannya akan memberi inspirasi pada yang lain. Jadi sang Pangeran Kegelapan mengambil keluarganya untuk tambahannya. Kulit kosong mereka menginspirasi tak satu pun hal kecuali ketakutan, dan tak ada yang berani berbicara lagi. Dan orangtua kalian akan menghadapi konsekuensi sifat pengecut yang hina, jika bukan karena diselamatkan oleh bocah umur satu tahun." Wajah Profesor Quirrell menunjukkan penghinaan penuh. "Seorang pengarang sandiwara akan menyebut itu suatu _dei ex machina_, karena mereka tak melakukan apa pun untuk layak menerima keselamatan mereka. Dia Yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut mungkin tak pantas untuk menang, tapi jangan meragukannya, orangtua kalian layak untuk kalah."

Suara Profesor Pertahanan berdering bagai besi. "Dan ketahui ini: orangtua kalian tak belajar satu hal pun! Negara ini masih terbagi dan lemah! Berapa dekade sudah berlalu antara Grindelwald dan Kau-Tahu-Siapa? Apa kalian pikir _kalian_ tidak akan melihat ancaman selnjutnya dalam masa hidup kalian sendiri? Apakah _kalian _akan mengulang kebodohan orangtua kalian, ketika kalian sudah melihat hasilnya dengan jelas dihamparkan di depan kalian hari ini? Karena aku bisa memberitahumu apa yang orangtua kalian akan lakukan, ketika hari-hari kegelapan tiba! Aku bisa memberi tahu kalian pelajaran apa yang sudah mereka pelajari! Mereka sudah belajar untuk bersembunyi seperti seorang pengecut dan tak melakukan apa pun selagi mereka menunggu untuk Harry Potter menyelamatkan mereka!"

Ada pandangan bertanya-tanya di mata Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore; dan para murid lain memandang ke arah Profesor Pertahanan mereka dengan heran dan kemarahan dan kekaguman.

Mata Profesor Quirrell sedingin suaranya saat ini. "Tandai ini, dan tandai sungguh-sungguh. Dia Yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut ingin menguasai negara ini, untuk menggenggamnya di dalam genggaman kejamnya selamanya. Tapi paling tidak dia ingin menguasai suatu negara yang _hidup_, bukan seonggok abu! Ada beberapa Pangeran Kegelapan yang gila, yang hanya ingin membuat dunia menjadi suatu onggokan kayu api pemakaman luas! Ada peperangan yang mana suatu negara berbaris melawan yang lain! Orangtua kalian nyaris kalah melawan setengah ratus, yang berpikir untuk mengambil alih negara ini hidup-hidup! Seberapa cepat mereka akan dihancurkan oleh suatu musuh yang lebih banyak dari mereka, suatu musuh yang tak peduli dengan kehancuran mereka? Ini aku ramalkan: Ketika ancaman berikutnya bangkit, Lucius Malfoy akan menyatakan kalau kalian harus mengikutinya atau musnah, bahwa satu-satunya harapan adalah untuk mempercayai kekejaman dan kekuatannya. Dan walau Lucius Malfoy sendiri mempercayainya, ini akan jadi sebuah kebohongan. Karena ketika sang Pangeran Kegelapan musnah, Lucius Malfoy tidak menyatukan Pelahap Maut, mereka diremukkan seketika, mereka berlari seperti anjing-anjing yang dicambuk dan saling mengkhianati satu sama lain! Lucius Malfoy tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi Pangeran sejati, Kegelapan atau tidak."

Kepalan Draco Malfoy terkepal putih, ada air mata di matanya, dan amarah, dan malu yang tak tertahankan.

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell, "aku tak berpikir kalau adalah Lucius Malfoy yang akan menyelamatkan kalian. Dan supaya jangan kalian berpikir kalau aku berbicara untuk kepentinganku sendiri, waktu akan membuatnya jelas dalam waktu dekat bahwa memang bukan seperti itu. Aku tak membuat rekomendasi untukmu, para muridku. Tapi aku berkata bahwa jika seluruh negara ingin menemukan satu pemimpin sekuat sang Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi terhormat dan murni, dan menerima Tandanya; maka mereka bisa menghancurkan Pangeran Kegelapan mana pun bagaikan seekor serangga, dan yang lain dari dunia sihir kita yang terbagi tak bisa mengancam mereka. Dan jika suatu musuh yang masih lebih besar bangkit melawan kita dalam suatu perang pemusnahan, maka hanya suatu dunia sihir yang bersatu yang bisa selamat."

Ada suara-suara terkesiap, kebanyakan dari para Muggleborn; para murid di dalam jubah berpotongan hijau terlihat hanya kebingungan. Sekarang adalah Harry Potter yang kepalannya tergenggam ketat dan bergetar; dan Hermione Granger di sebelahnya marah dan cemas.

Sang Kepala Sekolah bangkit dari tempat duduknya, wajahnya sekarang tegang, masih belum mengatakan apa pun; tapi perintahnya jelas.

"Aku tak mengatakan ancaman _apa_ yang akan datang," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tapi kalian tidak akan menjalani kehidupan kalian dalam kedamaian, tidak jika sejarah masa lalu dari dunia adalah sebuah petunjuk pada seluruh masa depannya. Dan jika kalian melakukan di masa depan seperti yang kalian sudah lihat pada ketiga bala tentara lakukan hari ini, jika kalian tak bisa menyingkirkan pertengkaran remeh kalian dan menerima Tanda satu pemimpin tunggal, maka jelas kalian mungkin berharap bahwa sang Pangeran Kegelapan hidup untuk memerintah kalian, dan menyesali hari di mana Harry Potter dilahirkan–"

"_Cukup!_" teriak Albus Dumbledore.

Ada kesunyian.

Profesor Quirrell dengan perlahan memutar kepalanya untuk memandang tempat di mana Albus Dumbledore berdiri di dalam amarah sihirnya; mata mereka bertemu, dan suatu tekanan tanpa suara menekan bagai suatu beban di atas seluruh murid, saat mereka mendengarkan tak berani bergerak.

"Kau, juga, mengecewakan negara ini," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Dan kau tahu bahayanya sama sepertiku."

"Pidato-pidato macam itu tidak untuk telinga murid," kata Albus Dumbledore dalam suara yang naik secara berbahaya. "Tidak juga untuk mulut seorang profesor!"

Dengan kering, kemudian, Profesor Quirrell berkata: "Ada banyak pidato yang dibuat untuk telinga-telinga dewasa, saat Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit. Dan para dewasa bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, dan pulang setelah menikmati hiburan hari mereka. Tapi aku akan menurutimu, Kepala Sekolah, dan tak membuat pidato-pidato lebih lanjut jika kau tidak menyukainya. Pelajaranku adalah sederhana. Aku akan terus tak melakukan apa pun tentang para pengkhianat, dan kita akan melihat apa yang para murid bisa lakukan untuk diri mereka tentang itu, ketika mereka tidak menunggu para profesor datang menyelamatkan mereka."

Dan kemudian Profesor Quirrell berbalik ke arah para muridnya, dan mulutnya memelintir naik ke dalam seringai masam yang sepertinya memudarkan tekanan mengerikan itu bagaikan seorang dewa yang menghembus untuk mengusir awan-awan. "Tapi tolong baik-baiklah pada para pengkhianat sampai sekarang," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Mereka cuma bersenang-senang."

Ada tawa, walau itu adalah tawa cemas pada awalnya, dan kemudian sepertinya mulai membesar, saat Profesor Quirrell berdiri di sana tersenyum kecut dan beberapa dari suasana tegang terlepas dengan sendirinya.

* * *

Pikiran Draco masih berputar melalui ribuan pertanyaan dan suatu keadaan linglung ngeri, saat Profesor Quirrell bersiap-siap untuk membuka amplop-amplop di mana ketiganya sudah menuliskan permintaan-permintaan mereka.

Tak pernah terpikir oleh Draco sebelumnya bahwa Muggle yang bepergian ke bulan itu adalah sebuah ancaman yang lebih besar daripada ilmu sihir yang perlahan menurun, atau bahwa Ayah sudah membuktikan dirinya terlalu lemah untuk mencegah mereka.

Dan bahkan lebih aneh, implikasi yang jelas itu: Profesor Quirrell percaya kalau _Harry_ bisa. Sang Profesor Pertahanan mengaku kalau tak membuat rekomendasi, tapi dia menyebutkan Harry Potter berulang kali di pidatonya; yang lain pasti sudah memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Draco.

Itu menggelikan. Si bocah yang menaburi kursi berbantal dengan kerlap-kerlip dan menyebutnya sebuah tahta–

_Si bocah yang memandang Snape dan menang,_ bisik satu suara pengkhianat, _bocah itu bisa tumbuh menjadi satu Pangeran yang cukup kuat untuk memerintah, cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkan kita semua–_

Harry _dibesarkan_ oleh Muggle! Dia sendiri bisa dibilang adalah seorang darah lumpur, dia tak akan bertarung melawan keluarga tirinya–

_Dia mengenal ilmu mereka, rahasia-rahasia mereka dan metode-metode mereka; dia bisa mengambil seluruh sains Muggle dan memakainya melawan mereka, bersama kekuatan kita sendiri sebagai penyihir._

Tapi bagaimana jika dia menolak? Bagaimana jika dia terlalu lemah?

_Kalau begitu,_ kata suara batin itu, _itu haruslah kamu, bukan begitu, Draco Malfoy?_

Dan kemudian ada suatu keheningan baru dari kerumunan, saat Profesor Quirrell membuka amplop pertama.

"Tn. Malfoy," kata Profesor Quirrell, "permintaanmu adalah untuk … Slytherin memenangkan Piala Asrama."

Ada jeda bingung dari para penonton yang melihat.

"Ya, Profesor," kata Draco dalam suara jelas, mengetahui bahwa itu sekali lagi diperkeras. "Jika kau tak bisa melakukan itu, maka sesuatu yang lain untuk Slytherin–"

"Aku tidak akan menghadiahi poin Asrama dengan tak adil," kata Profesor Quirrell. Dia mengetuk satu pipi, terlihat merenung. "Yang membuat permintaanmu cukup sukar hingga jadi menarik. Apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang alasan kenapa, Tn. Malfoy?"

Draco berbalik dari sang Profesor Pertahanan, memandang keluar dari kerumunan dari hadapan latar belakang platinum dan zamrud itu. Tak semua Slytherin mendukung Dragon Army, ada faksi anti-Malfoy yang sudah mengungkapkan ketidakpuasan itu dengan mendukung sang Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, atau bahkan Granger; dan faksi itu makin terdorong oleh apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Zabini. Dia perlu mengingatkan mereka bahwa Slytherin artinya Malfoy dan Malfoy artinya Slytherin–

"Tidak," kata Draco. "Mereka Slytherin, mereka akan paham."

Ada beberapa tawa dari para penonton, khususnya dalam Slytherin, bahkan beberapa murid yang akan menyebut diri mereka sendiri sebagai anti-Malfoy sesaat sebelumnya.

Sanjungan adalah suatu hal yang indah.

Draco berbalik untuk melihat Profesor Quirrell lagi, dan terkejut melihat pandangan malu pada wajah Granger.

"Dan untuk Nona Granger … ." kata Profesor Quirrell. Ada suara amplop yang dirobek. "Permintaanmu adalah untuk … Ravenclaw memenangkan Piala Asrama?"

Ada tawa yang cukup banyak dari para penonton, termasuk sebuah tawa kecil dari Draco. Dia tak berpikir Granger memainkan permainan itu.

"Yah, um," kata Granger, terdengar seperti di seketika terbata-bata pada pidato yang sudah dihapalkan, "aku ingin mengatakan, kalau … ." Dia mengambil satu napas panjang. "Ada tentara-tentara dari tiap Asrama dalam bala tentaraku, dan aku tak bermaksud mengabaikan yang mana pun dari mereka. Tapi Asrama-Asrama masih diperhitungkan untuk sesuatu, juga. Adalah menyedihkan ketika para murid dalam Asrama yang sama saling mengutuk satu sama lain hanya karena mereka ada di dalam bala tentara yang berbeda. Orang-orang harus bisa mengandalkan siapapun di dalam Asrama mereka. Itulah kenapa Godric Gryffindor, dan Salazar Slytherin, dan Rowena Ravenclaw, dan Helga Hufflepuff membuat keempat Asrama Hogwarts pada awalnya. Aku adalah Jenderal dari Sunshine, tapi bahkan sebelum itu, akulah Hermione Granger dari Ravenclaw, dan aku bangga menjadi bagian dari suatu Asrama yang berumur delapan ratus tahun."

"Dikatakan dengan baik, Nona Granger!" kata suara menggema Dumbledore.

Harry Potter mengerutkan dahi, dan sesuatu menggelitik di batas kesadaran Draco.

"Sebuah sentimen yang menarik, Nona Granger," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Tapi ada beberapa waktu ketika adalah baik bagi seorang Slytherin untuk memiliki teman di Ravenclaw, atau bagi seorang Gryffindor untuk memiliki teman di Hufflepuff. Tentunya akan jadi yang terbaik jika kamu bisa mengandalkan baik teman-temanmu di Asramamu, dan juga teman-temanmu di bala tentaramu?"

Mata Granger tersentak sesaat menuju para murid dan para guru yang mengawasi, dan dia tak mengatakan apa pun.

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk seolah untuk dirinya sendiri, dan kemudian berputar balik menuju podium, dan mengambil dan merobek amplop terakhir. Di samping Draco, Harry Potter dengan jelas terlihat menjadi tegang saat sang Profesor Pertahanan mengambil perkamennya. "Dan Tn. Potter meminta untuk–"

Ada suatu jeda saat Profesor Quirrell melihat ke perkamen itu.

Kemudian, tanpa perubahan ekspresi apa pun pada wajah Profesor Quirrell, lembaran perkamennya menyala dalam api, dan terbakar dengan satu api singkat, tajam yang meninggalkan hanya debu hitam melayang terpercik jatuh dari tangannya.

"Tolong batasi dirimu sendiri ke dalam hal yang mungkin, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell, terdengar benar-benar sangat kering.

Ada satu jeda yang panjang; Harry, berdiri di samping Draco, terlihat cukup tergoncang.

_Apa dalam nama Merlin_ _yang sudah dia minta?_

"Aku jelas harap," kata Profesor Quirrell, "kalau kamu menyiapkan permintaan lain, jika aku tak mengabulkan yang itu."

Ada jeda lain.

Harry mengambil satu napas panjang. "Aku tidak menyiapkannya," katanya, "tapi aku sudah memikirkan yang lain." Harry Potter berputar untuk memandang ke arah para penonton, dan suaranya tegas saat dia berbicara. "Orang-orang takut terhadap para pengkhianat karena kerusakan yang dilakukan oleh si pengkhianat secara langsung, para prajurit yang mereka tembak atau rahasia yang mereka katakan. Tapi itu hanyalah bagian dari bahaya. Apa yang orang-orang lakukan karena mereka _takut_ terhadap para pengkhianat juga memiliki harga yang harus dibayar oleh mereka. Aku memakai strategi itu hari ini melawan Sunshine dan Dragon. Aku tak memberi tahu pada para pengkhianatku untuk membuat sebanyak mungkin kerusakan nyata. Aku mengatakan pada mereka untuk bertindak dalam suatu cara yang akan membuat ketidakpercayaan dan kebingungan paling banyak, dan buat para jenderal melakukan hal yang paling merugikan untuk dicoba dan menghentikan mereka dari melakukan hal itu lagi. Ketika hanya ada sedikit pengkhianat dan seluruh negara melawan mereka, adalah masuk akal kalau apa yang sedikit pengkhianat lakukan mungkin lebih sedikit merusak daripada apa yang seluruh negara lakukan untuk menghentikan mereka, bahwa penyembuhnya mungkin lebih buruk daripada penyakitnya–"

"Tn. Potter," kata sang Profesor Pertahanan, suaranya seketika memotong, "pelajaran dari sejarah adalah bahwa kau sederhananya salah. Generasi orangtuamu melakukan terlalu sedikit untuk menyatukan diri mereka sendiri, bukan terlalu banyak! Seluruh negara ini nyaris jatuh, Tn. Potter, walau kau tidak ada di sana untuk melihatnya. Aku sarankan supaya kamu menanyakan teman-teman sekamarmu di Ravenclaw berapa banyak dari mereka yang sudah kehilangan keluarga pada sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Atau jika kamu memang lebih bijak, _jangan_ bertanya! _Apakah_ kau memiliki permintaan untuk disampaikan, Tn. Potter?"

"Jika anda tak keberatan," kata suara lembut Albus Dumbledore, "Aku ingin mendengar apa yang Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup ingin katakan. Dia memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman dibandingkan kita berdua dalam menghentikan perang."

Beberapa orang tertawa, tapi tak banyak.

Pandangan Harry Potter bergerak ke arah Dumbledore, dan dia mempertimbangkan untuk sesaat. "Aku tak berkata kalau anda salah, Profesor Quirrell. Dalam perang terakhir, orang-orang tak bertindak bersama, dan seluruh negara nyaris jatuh kepada beberapa puluh penyerang, dan ya, itu mengenaskan. Dan jika kami membuat kesalahan yang sama, ya, itu akan jadi lebih mengenaskan. Tapi kamu tak pernah memerangi pertempuran yang sama dua kali. Dan masalahnya adalah, musuh _juga_ diizinkan untuk jadi pintar. Jika kau terpecah kau rentan di satu cara; tapi ketika kau mencoba untuk menyatu, maka kau menghadapi resiko lain, dan harga-harga yang lain, dan musuh akan mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari itu, juga. Kau tak bisa berhenti berpikir hanya pada satu tingkat permainan."

"Kesederhanaan juga memiliki banyak hal yang bisa dihargai, Tn. Potter," kata suara kering sang Profesor Pertahanan. "Aku jelas berharap kalau kamu sudah mempelajari sesuatu pada hari ini tentang bahaya strategi-strategi yang lebih rumit daripada menyatukan orang-orangmu dan menyerang musuhmu. Dan jika semua ini tidak terikat ke dalam permohonanmu entah bagaimana, aku akan cukup jengkel."

"Ya," kata Harry Potter, "adalah cukup sulit untuk membuat suatu permintaan untuk menyimbolkan harga dari persatuan. Tapi masalah dari bertindak bersama bukan hanya untuk peperangan, itu adalah sesuatu yang kita harus pecahkan di seluruh kehidupan kita, setiap hari. Jika semua orang berkoordinasi memakai peraturan yang sama, dan peraturannya adalah peraturan bodoh, maka jika _satu_ orang memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang berbeda, mereka melanggar aturan. Tapi jika _semua_ _orang _memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang berbeda, mereka bisa. Itu adalah masalah yang tepat sama dari semua orang perlu bertindak bersama. Tapi untuk orang yang _pertama_ berbicara, itu terasa seolah mereka bertindak melawan kerumunan. Dan jika kau berpikir kalau satu-satunya hal penting adalah bahwa orang-orang harus selalu bersatu, maka kau tak akan pernah merubah permainannya, tak peduli seberapa bodoh peraturannya. Jadi permintaanku sendiri, untuk menyimbolkan apa yang terjadi ketika orang-orang bersatu di arah yang salah, adalah bahwa di Hogwarts kita harus memainkan Quidditch tanpa Snitch."

"_APA?_" teriak ratusan suara di kerumunan, saat rahang Draco terjatuh.

"Snitchnya merusak keseluruhan permainan," kata Harry Potter. "Semua yang pemain-pemain lain lakukan akan berakhir jadi tak relevan. Akan jadi amat sangat lebih masuk akal untuk sekadar membeli satu penunjuk waktu. Itu adalah salah satu hal-hal yang luar biasa bodoh yang kau tak sadari hanya karena kau tumbuh besar bersamanya, bahwa orang-orang hanya melakukan karena semua orang lain melakukannya–"

Tapi di titik itu suara Harry Potter tak bisa lagi didengar, karena kerusuhan sudah dimulai.

* * *

Kerusuhannya berakhir sekitar lima belas detik kemudian, setelah satu semburan api raksasa meluncur dari menara tertinggi Hogwarts pada suara ratusan guntur. Draco tak tahu kalau Dumbledore bisa _melakukan_ itu.

Para murid duduk lagi sangat hati-hati dan dengan diam.

Profesor Quirrell tertawa, tanpa jeda. "Ya sudah, Tn. Potter. Kehendakmu akan terkabul." Sang Profesor Pertahanan memberi jeda dengan sengaja. "Tentu saja, aku hanya menjanjikan _satu_ rencana licik. Dan itulah yang kalian bertiga akan dapatkan."

Draco sudah setengah mengharapkan kata-kata tadi, tapi sekarang mereka masih datang sebagai suatu kejutan; Draco bertukar pandangan cepat dengan Granger, mereka memang jelas akan menjadi sekutu tapi permintaan mereka adalah bertentangan secara langsung–

"Maksudmu," kata Harry, "kami harus sepakat atas satu permintaan?"

"Oh, itu akan terlalu _jauh_ menuntut," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Kalian bertiga tak memiliki musuh bersama, bukan begitu?"

Dan untuk satu saat singkat, sebegitu cepat hingga Draco mengira dia mungkin cuma membayangkannya, mata sang Profesor Pertahanan tersentak ke arah Dumbledore.

"Tidak," kata Profesor Quirrell, "maksudku adalah bahwa aku akan mengabulkan ketiga permintaan memakai satu rencana."

Ada kesunyian bingung.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu," kata Harry datar dari sebelah Draco. "_Aku_ bahkan tak bisa melakukan itu. Dua dari permintaan-permintaan itu saling tak kompatibel. Itu _secara logis mustahil_–" dan kemudian Harry memotong dirinya sendiri.

"Kau beberapa tahun terlalu muda untuk memberitahuku apa yang tak bisa kulakukan, Tn. Potter," kata Profesor Quirrell, dengan senyum kering singkat.

Kemudian sang Profesor Pertahanan berputar kembali pada para murid yang menyaksikan. "Jujur, aku tak memiliki keyakinan dalam kemampuan kalian untuk mempelajari pelajaran hari ini. Pulanglah, dan nikmati waktu kalian bersama keluarga kalian, atau apa yang tersisa dari mereka, selagi mereka masih hidup. Keluargaku sendiri sudah lama mati di tangan sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku akan berjumpa dengan kalian semua ketika kelas-kelas dilanjutkan."

Dalam kesunyian kehilangan kata-kata yang dihasilkannya, Profesor Quirrell sudah berbalik untuk turun dari panggung, Draco mendengar sang Profesor Pertahana berkata, dengan tenang dan tak lagi diperkeras, "Tapi denganmu, Tn. Potter, aku ingin berbicara sekarang."


	35. Masalah Koordinasi, Bg 3

Mereka sudah pergi ke kantor Profesor Pertahanan, dan Profesor Quirrell sudah menyegel pintunya sebelum dia bersandar di kursinya dan berbicara.

Suara sang Profesor Pertahanan sangat tenang, dan itu menggentarkan Harry lebih daripada jika Profesor Quirrell berteriak.

"Aku mencoba," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan tenang, "untuk membuat suatu kelonggaran atas kenyataan bahwa kau muda. Bahwa aku sendiri, di umur yang sama, adalah seorang bodoh yang luar biasa. Kau berbicara dengan gaya dewasa dan mencampuri permainan dewasa, dan sesekali aku lupa bahwa kau hanya tukang ikut campur. Aku harap, Tn. Potter, bahwa ikut campur kekanakanmu tidak baru saja membunuhmu, menghancurkan negaramu, dan mambuatmu kalah pada perang selanjutnya."

Adalah sangat sukar untuk Harry mengendalikan pernapasannya. "Profesor Quirrell, aku mengatakan jauh lebih sedikit dari yang ingin kukatakan, tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. Proposalmu itu sangat mengkhawatirkan untuk siapapun yang memiliki sedikit saja pengenalan atas sejarah Muggle selama abad terakhir. Fascist Italia, beberapa orang yang sangat jahat, memperoleh nama mereka dari _fasces_, sejumlah tongkat yang terikat bersama untuk menyimbolkan gagasan bahwa persatuan adalah kekuatan–"

"Jadi para fascist italia jahat percaya kalau persatuan itu lebih kuat daripada perpecahan," kata Profesor Quirrell. Ketajaman mulai meresap ke dalam suaranya. "Mungkin mereka juga percaya kalau langit itu biru, dan mendukung suatu kebijakan untuk tak menjatuhkan batu ke atas kepalamu."

_Kebodohan terbalik bukanlah kecerdasan; orang paling bodoh di dunia bisa jadi berkata kalau matahari itu bersinar, tapi itu tak membuatnya jadi gelap … ._ "Baiklah, kau benar, itu adalah suatu argumen ad hominem, itu tak salah _karena_ fascist yang melakukannya. Tapi Profesor Quirrell, kau tak bisa membuat semua orang di suatu negara untuk menerima Tanda dari satu diktator! Itu adalah satu titik kegagalan! Lihat, aku akan menjabarkannya dengan cara ini. Misal musuh hanya melakukan Imperius atas siapapun yang mengendalikan Tandanya–"

"Penyihir kuat tidak sebegitu mudah untuk terkena Imperius," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan kering. "Dan jika kau tak bisa menemukan pemimpin yang layak, kau dalam keadaan apa pun sudah ditakdirkan binasa. Tapi pemimpin-pemimpin yang layak memang ada; pertanyaannya adalah apakah orang-orang harus mengikuti mereka."

Harry menggarukkan tangannya melewati rambutnya dalam frustasi. Dia ingin meminta jeda waktu dan membuat Profesor Quirrell membaca _The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich_ dan kemudian memulai percakapan ini dari awal lagi. "Aku tak berpikir bahwa jika aku mengusulkan demokrasi sabagai suatu bentuk pemerintahan yang lebih baik daripada kediktatoran–"

"Aku paham," kata Profesor Quirrell. Matanya menutup sesaat, kemudian membuka. "Tn. Potter, kebodohan Quidditch terlihat transparan bagimu karena kamu tidak tumbuh besar dengan memuja permainan itu. Jika kamu tak pernah mendengar tentang pemilihan umum, Tn. Potter, dan kamu hanya _melihat yang ada di sana_, apa yang kau lihat tak akan membuatmu terkesan. Lihat Menteri Sihir kita yang terpilih. Apakah dia yang terbijak, yang terkuat, yang terbesar di negara kita? Tidak; dia adalah seorang tolol yang dimiliki hanya oleh honor dari Lucius Malfoy. Para penyihir pergi ke tempat pemilihan dan memilih antara Cornelius Fudge dan Tania Leach, yang saling bertanding dalam suatu kontes besar dan menghibur setelah _Daily Prophet_, yang juga dikendalikan Lucius Malfoy, memutuskan bahwa mereka adalah satu-satunya kandidat yang serius. Bahwa Cornelius Fudge benar-benar terpilih sebagai pemimpin terbaik yang bisa ditawarkan oleh negara kita bukanlah suatu usulan yang siapapun bisa katakan dengan wajah serius. Dan memang tak berbeda di dunia Muggle, dari apa yang sudah aku dengar dan lihat; surat kabar Muggle yang terakhir aku baca menyebutkan bahwa Presiden Amerika Serikat yang lalu adalah seorang pensiunan aktor. Jika kau tidak dewasa dengan pemilihan umum, Tn. Potter, mereka akan sama transparan menggelikannya untukmu sama seperti Quidditch."

Harry duduk di sana dengan mulutnya terbuka, berjuang mencari kata-kata. "Tujuan dari pemilihan umum bukanlah untuk menghasilkan pemimpin tunggal terbaik, itu adalah untuk menjaga politisi cukup takut terhadap para pemegang suara hingga mereka tidak menjadi benar-benar jahat seperti yang dilakukan para diktator–"

"Perang terakhir, Tn. Potter, diperangi antara sang Pangeran Kegelapan dan Dumbledore. Dan meski Dumbledore adalah seorang pemimpin yang tak sempurna yang kalah perang, adalah _menggelikan_ untuk mengatakan bahwa Menteri Sihir _mana pun_ yang terpilih selama periode itu bisa menggantikan tempat Dumbledore! Kekuatan mengalir dari penyihir kuat dan para pengikutnya, bukan dari pemilihan dan para bodoh yang mereka pilih. Itu adalah pelajaran dari sejarah Inggris sihir baru-baru ini; dan aku ragu kalau perang berikutnya akan mengajarimu suatu pelajaran yang berbeda. _Jika_ kau selamat dari itu, Tn. Potter, yang kau _tak_ akan kecuali kau meninggalkan ilusi entusias masa kecil itu!"

"Jika kau pikir tidak ada bahaya di jalur tindakan yang kau dukung itu," kata Harry, dan tak peduli semua suaranya makin bertambah tajam, "maka itu, juga adalah entusiasme kekanak-kanakan."

Harry memandang suram ke dalam mata Profesor Quirrell, yang menatap balik tanpa berkedip.

"Bahaya-bahaya macam itu," kata Profesor Quirrell dengan dingin, "adalah untuk didiskusikan di dalam kantor seperti ini, bukan di dalam pidato. Para bodoh yang memilih Cornelius Fudge tidak tertarik dalam kerumitan dan kewaspadaan. Persembahkan pada mereka dengan apa pun yang lebih bernuansa daripada sorak-sorai menyenangkan, dan kau akan menghadapi perangmu sendirian. _Itu_, Tn. Potter, adalah kesalahan kekanak-kanakanmu, yang Draco Malfoy tak akan pernah lakukan bahkan ketika dia berumur delapan tahun. Itu harusnya jelas bahkan untuk_mu_ hingga kamu harusnya tetap diam, dan _berunding denganku dahulu_, tidak mengutarakan kekhawatiranmu di depan keramaian!"

"Aku bukan teman Albus Dumbledore," kata Harry, suatu dingin di suaranya untuk menyamai suara Profesor Quirrell. "Tapi dia bukan anak-anak, dan dia sepertinya tak berpikir kalau kekhawatiranku ini kekanak-kanakan, atau bahwa aku harus menunggu untuk mengutarakannya."

"Oh," kata Profesor Quirrell, "jadi kau mengambil petunjuk dari sang Kepala Sekolah sekarang, ya?" dan berdiri dari belakang mejanya.

* * *

Ketika Blaise memutar belokan pada jalan menuju kantor, dia melihat bahwa Profesor Quirrell sudah bersandar di dinding.

"Blaise Zabini," kata sang Profesor Pertahanan, menegakkan diri; matanya terlihat bagai batu-batu gelap di dalam wajahnya, dan suaranya mengirimkan getaran ketakutan ke tulang punggung Blaise.

_Dia tak bisa melakukan apa pun terhadapku, aku hanya perlu mengingat itu–_

"Aku percaya," kata Profesor Quirrell, dalam suara jelas, dingin, "bahwa aku sudah menebak nama dari atasanmu. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya dari bibirmu sendiri, dan beri tahu padaku juga harga yang sudah membelimu."

Blaise tahu kalau dia berkeringat di bawah jubahnya, dan bahwa kelembaban sudah terlihat di keningnya. "Aku memperoleh suatu kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih baik daripada seluruh tiga jenderal, dan aku mengambilnya. Banyak orang yang membenciku sekarang, tapi juga ada banyak Slytherin yang akan mencintaiku karenanya. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku–"

"Kau tidak membuat rencana dari pertempuran hari ini, Tn. Zabini. Beri tahu aku siapa yang melakukannya."

Blaise menelan keras. "Yah … maksudku, dalam keadaan itu … maka kau sudah mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya, benar? Satu-satunya yang segila itu adalah Dumbledore. Dan dia akan melindungiku jika kau mencoba untuk melakukan apa pun."

"Memang. Beri tahu aku harganya." Mata sang Profesor Pertahanan masih keras.

"Itu adalah sepupuku Kimberly," kata Blaise, menelan lagi dan mencoba mengendalikan suaranya. "Dia itu nyata, dan dia memang benar-benar ditindas, Potter memastikan hal itu, dia tidak bodoh. Hanya Dumbledore berkata bahwa dia sedikit mendorong para penindas untuk melakukannya, hanya untuk rencananya, dan jika aku bekerja untuk _dia_ Kimberly akan aman setelahnya, tapi jika aku _memang_ berjalan dengan Potter, ada lebih banyak masalah yang bisa mendatangi Kimberly!"

Profesor Quirrell diam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku mengerti," kata Profesor Quirrell, suaranya sekarang jauh lebih lembut. "Tn. Zabini, misal kejadian seperti itu terjadi lagi, kau boleh menghubungiku langsung. Aku memiliki caraku sendiri untuk melindungi temanku. Sekarang, pertanyaan terakhir: Bahkan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kau ambil ke dalam tanganmu, memaksakan suatu keadaan seri akan sulit. Apakah Dumbledore menginstruksikanmu atas siapa yang harus menang dalam keadaan lainnya?"

"Sunshine," kata Blaise.

Profesor Quirrell mengangguk. "Seperti yang sudah kuduga." Si Profesor Pertahanan menghela napas. "Dalam karir masa depanmu, Tn. Zabini, aku tak menyarankan mencoba rencana apa pun yang serumit itu. Mereka memiliki kecenderungan untuk gagal."

"Um, aku mengatakan itu pada sang Kepala Sekolah, sebenarnya," kata Blaise, "dan dia berkata bahwa itulah kenapa adalah penting untuk memiliki lebih dari satu rencana yang berjalan pada satu waktu."

Profesor Quirrell menyekakan tangan yang lelah melewati keningnya. "Memang sesuatu yang mengherankan sang Pangeran Kegelapan tak jadi gila dari bertarung melawan _dia_. Kau boleh pergi pada pertemuanmu dengan sang Kepala Sekolah, Tn. Zabini. Aku tak akan mengatakan apa pun tentang ini, tapi jika sang Kepala Sekolah entah bagaimana mengetahui kalau kita sudah berbicara, ingat tentang tawaran yang kuberi untuk menyediakanmu perlindungan yang aku bisa. Kau boleh pergi."

Blaise tak menunggu untuk kata lain lagi, hanya berputar dan pergi.

* * *

Profesor Quirrell menunggu untuk suatu waktu, dan kemudian berkata, "Silakan, Tn. Potter."

Harry membuka Jubah Gaib dari kepalanya dan menjejalkannya ke kantongnya. Dia bergetar dengan sebegitu banyak amarah dia nyaris tak bisa berkata. "Dia _apa? _Dia melakukan _apa?_"

"Kau harusnya bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri, Tn. Potter," Profesor Quirrell berkata ringan. "Kau harus belajar untuk memburamkan pandanganmu sampai kamu bisa melihat hutannya terhalangi oleh pepohonan. Siapapun yang mendengar cerita-cerita tentangmu, dan yang tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup yang misterius, bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan pemilikanmu atas jubah penghilang. Melangkah mundur dari kejadian-kejadian ini, buramkan seluruh detilnya, dan apa yang kita amati? Ada suatu rivalitas yang besar di antara para murid, dan kompetisi mereka berakhir dengan keadaan seri sempurna. Hal-hal macam itu hanya terjadi dalam cerita-cerita, Tn. Potter, dan ada satu orang di dalam sekolah ini yang memiliki pola pikir cerita. Ada suatu rencana aneh dan rumit, yang kamu harusnya sudah sadari adalah sesuatu yang bukan merupakan karakteristik Slytherin muda yang kamu hadapi. Tapi ada seseorang di sekolah ini yang berurusan dengan rencana-rencana yang serumit itu, dan namanya bukanlah Zabini. Dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa ada seorang agen quadruple; kamu tahu kalau Zabini paling tidak adalah seorang agen triple, dan kau harusnya bisa menebak dengan kemungkinan tinggi kalau agen itu adalah dia. Tidak, aku tidak akan menyatakan bahwa pertempuran itu tidak sah. Kalian bertiga gagal dalam tesnya, dan kalah pada musuh bersama kalian."

Harry tak peduli tentang tes di titik ini. "Dumbledore _memeras _Zabini dengan _mengancam sepupunya?_ Hanya untuk membuat pertempuran kita berakhir seri? _Kenapa?_"

Profesor Quirrell memberi suatu tawa murung. "Mungkin sang Kepala Sekolah berpikir kalau rivalitas tersebut adalah baik untuk pahlawan peliharaannya dan ingin melihatnya dilanjutkan. Untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar, kau paham. Atau mungkin sederhananya dia memang gila. Kau lihat, Tn. Potter, semua orang tahu kalau kegilaan Dumbledore adalah sebuah topeng, bahwa dia orang waras yang berpura-pura menjadi gila. Mereka merasa angkuh atas pemahaman cerdas itu, dan mengetahui penjelasan dari rahasianya, mereka berhenti mencari. Tak pernah terpikir oleh mereka bahwa adalah _juga_ mungkin untuk memiliki suatu topeng di balik topeng, untuk seorang gila berpura-pura jadi waras yang berpura-pura gila. Dan aku takut, Tn. Potter, bahwa aku memiliki urusan mendesak di tempat lain, dan harus pergi; tapi aku harus dengan sangat menasihatimu untuk tak mengambil petunjukmu dari Albus Dumbledore selagi memerangi suatu pertempuran. Sampai nanti, Tn. Potter."

Dan sang Profesor Pertahanan memiringkan kepalanya dengan suatu ironi, dan kemudian melangkah pergi ke arah yang sama dengan larinya Zabini, selagi Harry masih berdiri dalam keterkejutan mulut terbuka.

* * *

_Kelanjutan: Harry Potter._

Setelah perlahan tertatih ke arah kamar Ravenclawnya, mata tak melihat dinding, lukisan, atau murid lain; dia terus naik tangga dan turun jalan landai tanpa bertambah pelan, bertambah cepat, atau memperhatikan di mana dia menginjak.

Membutuhkan lebih dari semenit untuknya setelah kepergian Profesor Quirrell untuk menyadari bahwa satu-satunya sumber informasi tentang keterlibatan Dumbledore adalah (a) Blaise Zabini, Harry harus jadi seorang idiot melongo absolut untuk mempercayai lagi, dan (b) Profesor Quirrell, yang bisa dengan mudah memalsukan suatu rencana dalam gaya Dumbledore, dan yang mungkin juga berpikir bahwa suatu rivalitas murid yang kecil adalah hal yang baik; dan yang sudah, jika kamu melangkah mundur dan memburamkan detilnya, baru saja mengusulkan untuk merubah negara ini menjadi suatu kediktatoran sihir.

Dan adalah juga mungkin kalau Dumbledore _memang_ orang di belakang Zabini, dan bahwa Profesor Quirrell sudah dengan tulus mencoba untuk memerangi Tanda Kegelapan dengan cara yang sama, dan mencoba mencegah pengulangan suatu pergelaran yang menurutnya mengenaskan. Mencoba untuk memastikan kalau Harry tak berakhir bertarung dengan sang Pangeran Kegelapan sendirian, selagi orang lain bersembunyi, ketakutan, mencoba untuk tetap di luar garis tembak, menunggu Harry menyelamatkan mereka.

Tapi kenyataannya adalah … .

Yah … .

Harry bisa dibilang tak masalah dengan itu.

Itu memang, dia tahu, hal-hal yang harusnya membuat para pahlawan jadi penuh kebencian dan pahit.

Persetan dengan itu. Harry malah sangat mendukung semua orang lain _tetap jauh dari bahaya_ selagi sang Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup mengalahkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan sendirian, plus atau minus sejumlah kecil rekan. Jika konflik berikutnya dengan sang Pangeran Kegelapan sampai ke titik Perang Dunia Sihir Kedua yang membunuh banyak orang dan melibatkan seluruh negara, itu artinya Harry _sudah gagal_.

Dan jika setelahnya suatu perang becah di antara para penyihir dan Muggle, tak peduli siapa yang menang, Harry akan sudah gagal dengan membiarkannya sampai sejauh itu. Lagipula, siapa bilang beragam masyarakat tak bisa berpadu dengan damai ketika kerahasiaan itu runtuh tak terelakkan? (Walau Harry bisa mendengar suara kering Profesor Quirrell di dalam pikirannya, menanyakan apakah dia itu tolol, dan mengatakan seluruh hal-hal yang sudah jelas … .) Dan jika para penyihir dan Muggle tak bisa hidup dalam damai, maka Harry akan menggabungkan sihir dan sains dan mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengevakuasi seluruh penyihir ke Mars atau entah ke mana, bukannya membiarkan terjadi suatu perang.

Karena jika memang berakhir pada suatu perang penghancuran … .

Itu adalah hal yang Profesor Quirrell belum sadari, satu pertanyaan yang paling penting yang dia lupa tanyakan pada jenderal mudanya.

Alasan sebenarnya kenapa Harry tak memiliki niat untuk didesak supaya mendukung suatu Tanda Cahaya, tak peduli _seberapa_ banyak itu akan membantunya melawan sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Satu Pangeran Kegelapan dan lima puluh pengikut dengan Tanda sudah jadi bahaya untuk seluruh Inggris sihir.

Jika seluruh Inggris menerima Tanda seorang pemimpin kuat, mereka akan jadi bahaya untuk seluruh dunia magis.

Dan jika seluruh dunia magis menerima satu Tanda tunggal, mereka akan jadi bahaya untuk sisa umat manusia.

Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu berapa banyak penyihir yang ada di dunia. Dia sudah melakukan beberapa estimasi dengan Hermione dan sampai pada suatu angka di dalam jarak kasar sekitar satu juta.

Tapi ada enam milyar Muggle.

Jika semua berakhir pada suatu perang penghabisan … .

Profesor Quirrell sudah lupa menanyakan Harry sisi mana yang akan dia lindungi.

Suatu peradaban ilmiah, menggapai ke luar, melihat ke atas, mengetahui bahwa adalah takdir mereka untuk menjangkau bintang-bintang.

Dan suatu peradaban magis, perlahan memudar saat pengetahuan menghilang, masih diperintah oleh para bangsawan yang memandang para Muggle tak sepenuhnya manusia.

Itu adalah perasaan sedih yang teramat sangat, tapi satu yang tak mengisyaratkan keraguan apa pun.

* * *

_Kelanjutan: Blaise Zabini._

Blaise melenggang melewati lorong dengan kehati-hatian, Kelambatan yang diterapkannya sendiri, jantungnya berdebar dengan liar saat dia mencoba menenangkan diri–

"Ahem," kata satu suara kering, berbisik dari ceruk berbayangan saat dia lewat.

Blaise melompat, tapi dia tak menjerit.

Perlahan, dia berbalik.

Di dalam sudut kecil, berbayangan itu ada suatu mantel yang sebegitu lebar dan begitu menggelembung hingga mustahil untuk mengetahui apakah sosok di bawahnya adalah pria atau wanita, dan di puncak mantel itu sebuah topi hitam berpinggiran lebar, dan satu kabut hitam seolah mengumpul di bawahnya dan mengaburkan wajah dari siapapun atau apa pun yang ada di bawahnya.

"Laporan," bisik Tn. Topi dan Mantel.

"Aku baru saja mengatakan apa yang kau perintahkan padaku," kata Blaise. Suaranya sedikit lebih tenang sekarang dia tak berbohong pada siapapun. "Dan Profesor Quirrell berreaksi tepat seperti yang kau perkirakan."

Topi lebar itu miring dan lurus lagi, seolah kepala di bawahnya mengangguk. "Sempurna," kata bisikan yang tak terkenali itu. "Hadiah yang aku janjikan padamu sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ibumu, melalui burung hantu."

Blaise ragu-ragu, tapi rasa penasarannya memakannya hidup-hidup. "Bisa aku tanya sekarang kenapa kau ingin menimbulkan masalah antara Profesor Quirrell dan Dumbledore?" Sang Kepala Sekolah tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan para penindas Gryffindor sejauh yang Blaise tahu, dan di samping membantu Kimberly, sang Kepala Sekolah juga menawarkan untuk membuat Profesor Binns memberinya nilai sempurna dalam Sejarah Sihir bahkan jika dia menyerahkan perkamen kosong untuk pekerjaan rumahnya, walau dia akan tetap harus hadir dalam kelas dan berpura-pura menyerahkan perkamen itu. Sebenarnya Blaise akan mengkhianati ketiga jenderal dengan cuma-cuma, dan tak peduli tentang sepupunya juga, tapi dia lihat kalau tak perlu mengatakan itu.

Si topi lebar hitam miring ke satu sisi, seolah menyatakan suatu tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Katakan padaku, temanku Blaise, apakah pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa pengkhianat yang berkhianat berulang kali sering bertemu dengan akhir buruk?"

"Tidak," kata Blaise, melihat tepat ke dalam kabut hitam di bawah topi. "Semua orang tahu bahwa tak ada yang _benar-benar_ buruk pernah terjadi pada para murid di Hogwarts."

Tn. Topi dan Mantel memberi bisik tawa kecil. "Memang," kata bisikan itu. "Dengan pembunuhan satu orang murid lima dekade yang lalu jadi pengecualian yang membuktikan aturan itu, karena Salazar Slytherin akan sudah mengunci monsternya ke dalam penjara kuno dalam suatu tingkat yang lebih tinggi daripada sang Kepala Sekolah sendiri."

Blaise memandang ke arah kabut hitam itu, sekarang mulai merasa sedikit gelisah. Tapi harusnya memerlukan seorang profesor Hogwarts untuk melakukan apa pun yang signifikan padanya tanpa menimbulkan alarm. Quirrell dan Snape adalah satu-satunya profesor yang akan melakukan sesuatu yang seperti ini, dan Quirrell tak akan peduli tentang membodohkan _dirinya sendiri_, dan Snape tak akan melukai salah satu dari Slytherinnya sendiri … akankah dia?

"Tidak, teman Blaise," bisik si kabut hitam, "aku hanya ingin menasihatimu untuk tak pernah mencoba sesuatu seperti ini dalam kehidupan dewasamu. Sebegitu banyak pengkhianatan akan pasti membawa pada paling tidak satu pembalasan dendam."

"_Ibu_ku tak pernah memperoleh pembalasan dendam apa pun," kata Blaise dengan bangga. "Walaupun dia menikahi _tujuh_ suami dan masing-masing dari mereka mati secara misterius dan meninggalkannya banyak uang."

"Benarkah?" kata bisikan itu. "Tetapi apakah dia meyakinkan yang ketujuh untuk menikahinya setelah dia mendengar apa yang terjadi pada keenam suami sebelumnya?"

"Aku menanyakan Mum itu," kata Blaise, "dan dia berkata aku tak boleh tahu sampai aku cukup tua, dan aku menanyakan padanya seberapa tuakah cukup tua itu, dan dia berkata, lebih tua darinya."

Lagi bisik tawa kecil. "Yah kalau begitu, teman Blaise, ucapan selamatku karena telah mengikuti jejak ibumu. Pergi, dan jika kau tak mengatakan satu hal pun tentang ini, kita tak akan bertemu lagi."

Blaise melangkah menjauh dengan cemas, merasakan suatu keengganan yang aneh untuk memutar punggunggnya.

Topi termiringkan. "Oh, ayolah, Slytherin kecil. Jika kau memang benar-benar setara Harry Potter atau Draco Malfoy, kau pasti sudah menyadari bahwa ancaman-ancaman terisyaratku itu hanya untuk memastikan diammu di depan Albus. Jika aku berniat melukai, aku tak akan mengisyaratkan; jika aku tak mengatakan apa pun, _maka_ kau haruslah cemas."

Blaise menegakkan diri, merasa sedikit terhina, dan mengangguk pada Tn. Topi dan Mantel; kemudian berbalik dengan tegas dan melangkah pergi menuju pertemuannya dengan sang Kepala Sekolah.

Dia berharap sampai akhir bahwa seseorang _lain_ akan muncul dan memberinya satu kesempatan untuk menjual si Tn. Topi dan Mantel.

Tapi kemudian Mum tak mengkhianati tujuh suami berbeda di _saat yang sama_. Ketika kau melihatnya dengan cara _itu_, dia masih melakukan hal yang lebih dibanding Mum.

Dan Blaise Zabini terus berjalan menuju kantor sang Kepala Sekolah, tersenyum, puas setelah menjadi seorang agen quintuple–

Untuk sesaat si bocah tersandung, tapi kemudian menegakkan diri, mengibaskan suatu perasaan disorientasi yang ganjil.

Dan Blaise Zabini terus berjalan menuju kantor sang Kepala Sekolah, tersenyum, puas setelah menjadi seorang agen quadruple–

* * *

_Kelanjutan: Hermione Granger._

Si pembawa pesan tak mendekatinya sampai dia sendirian.

Hermione baru saja menginggalkan kamar mandi perempuan tempat di mana dia sesekali bersembunyi untuk berpikir, dan satu kucing yang bersinar terang melompat entah dari mana dan berkata, "Nona Granger?"

Dia melepaskan satu pekikan kecil sebelum dia sadar kalau si kucing berkata-kata dalam suara Profesor McGonagall.

Meski demikian dia tak ketakutan, hanya tersentak; kucing itu cerah dan benderang dan indah, bercahaya dengan cahaya perak putih bagai sinar matahari berwarna bulan, dan dia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya jadi takut.

"Kamu ini apa?" kata Hermione.

"Ini adalah satu pesan dari Profesor McGonagall," kata si kucing, masih dalam suara Profesor. "Bisakah kamu datang ke kantorku, dan tak membicarakan ini dengan siapapun?"

"Aku akan ke sana secepatnya," kata Hermione, masih terkejut, dan si kucing melompat dan menghilang; hanya saja itu tak menghilang, itu melintas pergi entah bagaimana; atau itu adalah apa yang dikatakan pikirannya, walaupun matanya baru saja melihatnya menghilang.

Di saat Hermione sampai ke kantor dari profesor favoritnya, pikirannya sedang dalam badai spekulasi. Apakah ada yang salah dengan nilai Transfigurasinya? Tapi kemudian kenapa Profesor McGonagall berkata untuk tak mengatakan pada siapapun? Itu mungkin adalah tentang Harry yang berlatih Transfigurasi parsialnya … .

Wajah Profesor McGonagall tampak cemas, bukan tegang, saat Hermione mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja–mencoba menjaga matanya dari menjelajah ke kumpulan rak kecil yang berisi pekerjaan rumah Profesor McGonagall, dia selalu bertanya-tanya pekerjaan macam apa yang harus dilakukan para dewasa untuk menjaga sekolah tetap berjalan dan apakah mereka membutuhkan bantuan apa pun darinya … .

"Nona Granger," kata Profesor McGonagall, "biarkan aku mulai dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mengetahui tentang sang Kepala Sekolah yang memintamu untuk membuat permintaan itu–"

"Dia _memberitahu_mu?" sembur Hermione dalam ketersentakkan. Sang Kepala Sekolah sudah berkata bahwa tak seorang pun boleh tahu!

Profesor McGonagall berhenti, melihat ke arah Hermione, dan memberi satu tawa kecil sedih. "Sungguh melegakan melihat Tn. Potter belum merusakmu terlalu jauh. Nona Granger, kau harusnya tak _mengakui_ apa pun hanya karena aku berkata kalau aku tahu. Karena yang terjadi, sang Kepala Sekolah _tidak_ memberitahuku, aku hanya mengenalnya terlalu baik."

Hermione merona sebegitu merah sekarang.

"Itu tak masalah, Nona Granger!" kata Profesor McGonagall dengan cepat. "Kau adalah seorang Ravenclaw dalam tahun pertamamu, tak ada yang mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi seorang Slytherin."

Itu _benar-benar_ menusuk.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione dengan sedikit masam, "aku akan pergi meminta pelajaran Slytherin pada Harry Potter, kalau begitu."

"Itu _bukanlah_ apa yang aku ingin … ." kata Profesor McGonagall, dan suaranya memanjang. "Nona Granger, aku cemas tentang ini _karena_ gadis muda Ravenclaw semestinya tidak harus menjadi Slytherin! Jika sang Kepala Sekolah memintamu untuk terlibat dalam sesuatu yang kamu tak nyaman tentangnya, Nona Granger, adalah tak masalah untuk mengatakan tidak. Dan jika kau merasa tertekan, tolong beri tahu Kepala Sekolah bahwa kamu ingin aku ada di sana, atau bahwa kamu ingin bertanya padaku terlebih dulu."

Mata Hermione sangat lebar. "Apakah Kepala Sekolah melakukan hal-hal yang salah?"

Profesor McGonagall terlihat sedikit sedih pada itu. "Bukan dengan sengaja, Nona Granger, tapi aku pikir … yah, mungkin _memang_ benar bahwa sesekali sang Kepala Sekolah memiliki masalah mengingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak kecil. Bahkan ketika dia adalah seorang anak kecil, aku yakin kalau dia pasti seorang yang brilian, dan kuat pikiran dan hati, dengan keberanian yang cukup untuk tiga Gryffindor. Sesekali sang Kepala Sekolah meminta terlalu banyak dari para murid mudanya, Nona Granger, atau tidak cukup hati-hati untuk tak menyakiti mereka. Dia adalah orang baik, tapi terkadang perencanaannya bisa terlalu jauh."

"Tapi memang_ baik_ untuk murid-murid menjadi kuat dan memiliki keberanian," kata Hermione. "Itulah kenapa kau mengusulkan Gryffindor untukku, bukan begitu?"

Profesor McGonagall tersenyum ironis. "Mungkin aku hanya bertindak egois, menginginkanmu untuk Asramaku sendiri. Apakah si Topi Seleksi menawarimu–tidak, aku harusnya tak bertanya."

"Dia memberitahuku aku boleh pergi ke mana pun kecuali Slytherin," kata Hermione. Dia _nyaris_ bertanya kenapa dia tak cukup baik untuk Slytherin, sebelum dia berhasil menghentikan dirinya sendiri … "Jadi aku _punya_ keberanian, Profesor!"

Profesor McGonagall mencondongkan diri maju ke mejanya. Kecemasan tampak makin jelas di wajahnya sekarang. "Nona Granger, itu bukan tentang keberanian, itu adalah tentang apa yang sehat untuk gadis muda! Sang Kepala Sekolah menarikmu ke dalam rencana-rencananya, Harry Potter memberimu rahasia-rahasia untuk dijaga, dan sekarang kau menjadi sekutu dengan Draco Malfoy! Dan aku berjanji pada ibumu kalau kamu akan aman di Hogwarts!"

Hermione benar-benar tak tahu mau berkata apa pada itu. Tapi suatu gagasan terpikir olehnya bahwa Profesor McGonagall mungkin tak akan memperingatkannya jika dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki di Gryffindor bukannya seorang gadis di Ravenclaw dan _itu_ memang, yah … . "Aku akan berusaha jadi baik," katanya, "dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun memaksaku untuk melakukan sebaliknya."

Profesor McGonagall menekan tangannya di atas matanya. Ketika dia melepaskan mereka, wajah bergarisnya terlihat sangat tua. "Ya," katanya dalam sebuah bisikan, "kau pasti bisa bertahan dengan baik di dalam Asramaku. Tetap hati-hati, Nona Granger, dan waspada. Dan jika kau pernah cemas atau tak nyaman tentang apa pun, tolong datang padaku secepatnya. Aku tak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi."

* * *

_Kelanjutan, Draco Malfoy:_

Tak ada dari mereka yang benar-benar ingin melakukan apa pun yang rumit Sabtu itu, tidak setelah bertarung dalam satu pertempuran tadi. Jadi Draco hanya duduk di dalam sebuah ruang kelas tak terpakai dan mencoba membaca satu buku yang berjudul _Thinking Physics_. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah Draco baca dalam hidupnya, paling tidak bagian-bagian yang bisa dia pahami, paling tidak ketika si _idiot terkutuk_ yang menolak membiarkan buku-bukunya lepas dari pandangannya bisa _tutup mulut_ dan membiarkan Draco _berkonsentrasi_–

"Hermione Granger adalah _daraaah lumpuuur_," Harry Potter bernyanyi dari tempatnya duduk di satu meja yang dekat, membaca satu buku yang lebih rumit dari bukunya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau coba lakukan," kata Draco dengan tenang tanpa mengankat kepala dari halaman-halamannya. "Itu tak akan bekerja. Kami tetap akan bergabung dan menghancurkanmu."

"_Maaaalfoy_ bekerja bersama _daraaah lumpuuur_, apa yang akan dipikirkan semua _temaaaan_ ayahmu–"

"Mereka akan berpikir kalau Malfoy tak semudah dimanipulasi seperti yang _kau_ percayai, _Potter!_"

Sang Profesor Pertahanan memang lebih gila daripada Dumbledore, tak ada penyelamat masa depan dunia akan pernah sebegitu _kekanakan_ dan _tak bermartabat_ di usia berapa pun.

"Hey, Draco, kau tahu apa yang akan benar-benar menyebalkan? _Kau_ tahu bahwa Hermione Granger memiliki dua salinan allele sihir, sama seperti kau dan sama sepertiku, tapi seluruh teman sekelasmu di Slytherin tak tahu itu dan _kaaauuu_ tak boleh _menjelaaaaaskan_–"

Jemari Draco memutih di tempatnya menggenggam buku. Dipukuli dan diludahi tak mungkin memerlukan pengendalian diri sebanyak ini, dan jika dia tak membalas Harry secepatnya, dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyudutkan–

"Jadi apa _memangnya_ yang kau minta pertama kali?" kata Draco.

Harry tak mengatakan apa pun, jadi Draco mengangkat pandangannya dari bukunya, dan merasakan denyut kepuasan kejam pada pandangan sedih di wajah Harry.

"Um," kata Harry. "Banyak orang menanyakan itu padaku, tapi aku tak berpikir kalau Profesor Quirrell akan menginginkanku untuk membicarakan tentangnya."

Draco menempatkan satu pandangan serius di wajahnya sendiri. "Kau bisa membicarakan tentangnya dengan_ku_. Itu mungkin tak penting dibandingkan rahasia-rahasia lain yang kau sudah katakan padaku, dan apa lagi gunanya teman?" _Benar, aku temanmu! Merasalah bersalah!_

"Itu tak benar-benar semenarik itu," kata Harry dengan keringanan yang jelas-jelas rekayasa. "Hanya saja, _Aku berharap Profesor Quirrell bisa mengajar Pertempuran Sihir lagi tahun depan_."

Harry menghela napas, dan melihat lagi ke bawah ke bukunya.

Dan berkata, setelah beberapa detik kemudian, "Ayahmu mungkin akan cukup kecewa denganmu Natal ini, tapi jika kau menjanjikan padanya kalau kau akan mengkhianati si gadis darah lumpur dan melenyapkan bala tentaranya, semuanya akan kembali jadi baik, dan kau akan tetap memperoleh hadiah Natalmu."

Mungkin jika dia dan Granger meminta Profesor Quirrell dengan ekstra sopan dan memakai beberapa poin Quirrell mereka, keduanya akan diizinkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik pada Jenderal Chaos daripada menidurkannya.


	36. Diferensial Status

Disorientasi yang menyayat, itulah rasanya keluar dari Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat ke dalam Bumi di luar, dunia yang dulu Harry kira adalah satu-satunya dunia nyata. Orang-orang berpakaian dengan baju dan celana biasa, bukannya jubah penyihir yang lebih bermartabat. Potongan-potongan sampah yang berserakan di sini sana sekitar bangku-bangku. Suatu bau yang terlupakan, asap-asap bensin yang terbakar, mentah dan tajam di udara. Suasana dari stasiun kereta King's Cross, kurang cerah dan riang dibanding Hogwarts atau Diagon Alley; orang-orang sepertinya lebih kecil, lebih takut, dan mungkin dengan bersemangat akan menukar masalah-masalah mereka untuk seorang penyihir kegelapan untuk diperangi. Harry ingin melemparkan _Scourgify_ pada kotoran, dan _Everto_ pada sampah, dan jika dia mengetahui mantranya, satu Mantra Penggelembung-Kepala supaya dia tak perlu menghirup udaranya. Tapi dia tak bisa memakai tongkat sihirnya, di tempat ini … .

Ini, Harry sadar, pasti apa rasanya pergi dari negara Dunia Pertama ke negara Dunia Ketiga.

Hanya itu adalah Dunia Kenol yang sudah Harry tinggalkan, dunia sihir, dengan Mantra Pembersih dan peri rumah; di mana, antara seni penyembuh dan sihirmu sendiri, kau bisa mencapai seratus tujuh puluh sebelum usia tua mulai meraih dirimu.

Dan London nonmagis, Bumi Muggle, yang atasnya Harry secara temporer kembali. Ini adalah di mana Mum dan Dad akan menjalani sisa hidup mereka, kecuali teknologi melompat jauh melewati kualitas hidup sihir, atau sesuatu yang lebih dalam di dunia ini berubah.

Bahkan tanpa memikirkannya, kepala Harry berputar dan matanya tersentak mencari ke belakangnya untuk melihat koper kayu yang berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya, tak terlihat oleh Muggle mana pun, tentakel berkukunya menawarkan konfirmasi cepat bahwa, ya, dia bukan hanya membayangkan semua itu … .

Dan kemudian ada alasan lain untuk perasaan ketat di dadanya.

Orangtuanya tak tahu.

Mereka tak tahu _apa pun_.

Mereka tak tahu … .

"Harry?" panggil wanita langsing, berambut pirang yang kulit halus dan tak bernoda membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari tiga puluh tiga; dan Harry sadar dengan suatu awalan bahwa itu _memang_ sihir, dia tak mengenali tanda-tandanya sebelumnya tapi dia bisa melihatnya sekarang. Dan ramuan macam apa pun yang bertahan selama itu, itu pastilah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, karena kebanyakan penyihir tak melakukan hal itu pada diri mereka sendiri, mereka tidak seputus asa itu … .

Ada air yang berkumpul di mata Harry.

"_Harry?_" teriak pria yang terlihat lebih tua dengan buncit yang berkumpul di sekitar perutnya, berpakaian dengan kecerobohan sok akademik dengan vest hitam dilemparkan di atas baju abu-hijau gelap, seseorang yang akan selalu menjadi seorang profesor ke mana pun dia pergi, yang pasti akan menjadi salah satu penyihir paling brilian di generasinya, jika dia dilahirkan dengan dua salinan gen itu, bukannya nol … .

Harry mengangkat tangannya dan melambai pada mereka. Dia tak bisa bicara. Dia tak bisa bicara sama sekali.

Mereka mendatanginya, tidak berlari, tapi pada langkah stabil, bermartabat; itulah seberapa cepat Profesor Michael Verres-Evans berjalan dan Ny. Petunia Evans-Verres tak akan berjalan lebih cepat.

Senyuman di wajah ayahnya tidak sangat lebar, tapi kemudian ayahnya tak pernah memberikan senyuman lebar; itu adalah, paling tidak, selebar yang Harry pernah lihat, lebih lebar daripada ketika dana baru datang, atau ketika salah satu dari para muridnya memperoleh satu jabatan, dan kau tak bisa meminta senyuman yang lebih lebar dari itu.

Mum berkedip keras, dan dia mencoba untuk tersenyum tapi tak melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"Jadi!" kata ayahnya saat dia melangkahnya terhenti. "Sudah membuat penemuan revolusioner?"

Tentu saja Dad berpikir kalau dia sedang bercanda.

Itu tak terasa sebegitu sakit ketika orangtuanya tak mempercayainya, dulu ketika tak ada orang _lain_ yang mempercayainya juga, dulu ketika Harry tak _tahu_ bagaimana rasanya dianggap serius oleh orang-orang seperti Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore dan Profesor Quirrell.

Dan itu adalah ketika Harry sadar bahwa si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup hanya ada di Inggris Sihir, bahwa tak ada orang seperti itu di London Muggle, hanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun pulang untuk Natal.

"Maafkan aku," kata Harry, suaranya bergetar, "aku akan menangis dan terisak sekarang, itu tak berarti kalau ada yang salah di sekolah."

Harry mulai berjalan maju, dan kemudian berhenti, tercabik antara memeluk ayahnya dan memeluk ibunya, dia tak ingin masing-masing di antara mereka merasa dikecilkan atau bahwa Harry mencintai mereka lebih dari yang lain–

"Kau," kata ayahnya, "adalah seorang bocah yang menggelikan, Tn. Verres," dan dia dengan lembut memegang Harry di pundak dan mendorongnya ke tangan ibunya, yang berlutut, air mata sudah menggaris pipinya.

"Halo, Mum," kata Harry dengan suaranya bergetar, "aku kembali." Dan Harry memeluknya, di tengah-tengah suara-suara mekanikal berisik dan bau bensin terbakar; dan Harry mulai menangis, karena dia tahu bahwa tak satu pun _bisa_ kembali, apalagi dia.

* * *

Langit benar-benar gelap, dan bintang-bintang sudah bermunculan, di waktu mereka mengatasi lalu lintas Natal pada kota universitas yang adalah Oxford, dan memarkir di tempat mobil dari rumah tua kecil, yang terlihat kumal yang keluarga mereka biasa pakai untuk menjaga hujan dari buku-buku mereka.

Saat mereka melintasi rentangan perkerasan singkat yang menuju pada pintu depan, mereka melewati satu barisan pot bunga yang memegang lampu elektrik redup (redup karena mereka harus mengumpulkan energi kembali melalui tenaga surya sewaktu siang), dan cahayanya menyala tepat saat mereka lewat. Bagian yang sulitnya adalah menemukan sensor gerakan yang tahan air dan terpicu di jarak yang tepat … .

Di Hogwarts ada obor yang seperti itu.

Dan kemudian pintu depannya membuka dan Harry melangkah ke ruang tamu mereka, berkedip keras.

_Setiap inci dinding tertutupi oleh lemari buku. Tiap lemari memiliki enam rak, nyaris sampai ke langit-langit. Beberapa lemari buku terisi penuh dengan buku-buku sampul tebal: sains, matematika, sejarah, dan sebagainya. Lemari lain terdapat dua susun buku fiksi ilmiah sampul tipis, dengan susunan buku-buku di belakang diletakkan di atas kotak tissue bekas atau dua-per-empat, supaya susunan belakang bisa terlihat di atas susunan depan. Dan itu masih belum cukup. Buku-buku meluber ke atas meja-meja dan sofa serta membuat gundukan-gundukan kecil di bawah jendela-jendela … ._

Rumah tangga Keluarga Verres masih sama seperti yang dia tinggalkan, hanya saja dengan lebih banyak buku, yang juga persis seperti yang dia tinggalkan.

Dan satu pohon Natal, polos dan tak terdekorasi hanya dua hari sebelum Malam Natal, yang menyentakkan Harry sesaat sebelum dia sadar, dengan perasaan hangat mekar di dadanya, bahwa tentu saja orangtuanya _menunggu_.

"Kami mengeluarkan ranjang dari kamarmu untuk membuat ruangan untuk lebih banyak lemari buku lagi," kata ayahnya. "Kau bisa tidur di kopermu, benar?"

"_Kau_ bisa tidur di koperku," kata Harry.

"Itu mengingatkanku," kata ayahnya. "Apa _yang_ mereka akhirnya lakukan tentang siklus tidurmu?"

"Sihir," kata Harry, yang langsung menuju pintu yang membuka ke kamar tidurnya, hanya misalnya Dad _tidak_ bercanda … .

"Itu bukan penjelasan!" kata Profesor Verres-Evans, tepat saat Harry berteriak, "_Kau memakai seluruh ruang dalam lemari bukuku?_"

* * *

Harry menghabiskan 23 Desember berbelanja untuk barang-barang Muggle yang dia tak bisa Transfigurasi; ayahnya sibuk dan sudah berkata bahwa Harry akan perlu berjalan atau naik bus, yang menurut Harry tak masalah. Beberapa orang di toko perangkat keras memberi Harry pandangan mencurigai, tapi dia berkata dengan suara tak bersalah bahwa ayahnya berbelanja di sekitar dan sangat sibuk lalu mengirimnya untuk membeli beberapa hal (mengangkat satu daftar di dalam tulisan tangan hati-hati kelihatan-dewasa setengah-tak terbaca); dan pada akhirnya, uang adalah uang.

Mereka sudah menghiasi pohon Natal bersama, dan Harry menempatkan peri menari kecil di atas (dua Sickle, lima Knut di Gambol & Japes).

Gringotts siap menukar Galleon untuk uang kertas, tapi mereka sepertinya tak memiliki cara sederhana untuk menukar emas berjumlah lebih besar ke dalam uang Muggle bebas-pajak, tak mencurigakan dalam suatu rekening bank Swiss bernomor. Ini cukup menghentikan rencana Harry untuk menukar sebagian besar uang yang dia swa-curi ke dalam campuran masuk akal dari 60% dana indeks internasional dan 40% Berkshire Hathaway. Untuk saat ini, Harry sudah mendiversifikasi asetnya sedikit lebih jauh dengan menyelinap keluar waktu malam hari, tak terlihat dan dengan Time-Turner, dan mengubur seratus Galleon emas di halaman belakang. Bagaimanapun juga, dia selalu selalu _selalu_ ingin melakukan itu.

Beberapa dari Desember 24 dihabiskan dengan sang Profesor membaca buku-buku Harry dan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Sebagian besar eksperimen yang ayahnya sarankan itu tak praktis, paling tidak untuk saat ini; dari yang tersisa, Harry sudah melakukan kebanyakan dari mereka. ("Ya, Dad, aku sudah memeriksa apa yang terjadi jika Hermione diberi suatu pelafalan yang dirubah dan dia tak tahu apakah itu dirubah, itu adalah eksperimen pertama yang aku lakukan, Dad!")

Pertanyaan terkahir yang ayah Harry tanyakan, mengangkat pandangan dari _Tegukan dan Ramuan Magis_ dengan ekspresi kemuakkan bingung, adalah apakah itu semua masuk akal bila kamu adalah seorang penyihir; dan Harry sudah menjawab tidak.

Yang kemudian ayahnya menyatakan kalau sihir itu tak ilmiah.

Harry masih sedikit terkejut pada gagasan dari menunjuk ke arah satu bagian dari _realitas_ dan menyebutnya tak ilmiah. Dad sepertinya berpikir bahwa konflik antara intuisinya dan alam semesta berarti bahwa alam semesta memiliki suatu masalah.

(Meski begitu, ada banyak fisikawan yang berpikir bahwa mekanika kuantum itu aneh, bukannya mekanika kuantum itu normal dan mereka yang aneh.)

Harry tadi menunjukkan pada ibunya kotak penyembuh yang dia beli untuk disimpan di rumah mereka, walau kebanyakan dari ramuan-ramuan tidak akan bekerja untuk Dad. Mum memandangi kotak itu dalam suatu cara membuat Harry bertanya apakah saudari Mum pernah membelikan sesuatu yang seperti itu untuk Kakek Edwin dan Nenek Elaine. Dan ketika Mum masih belum menjawab, Harry dengan cepat berkata bahwa dia pasti cuma tak pernah terpikir tentang hal itu. Dan kemudian, akhirnya, dia lari dari ruangan.

Lily Evans mungkin _belum pernah_ memikirkannya, itulah yang menyedihkan. Harry tahu bahwa orang lain memiliki kecenderungan untuk tak berpikir tentang subjek-subjek menyakitkan, dalam cara yang sama mereka memiliki kecenderungan untuk tidak dengan sengaja meletakkan tangan mereka pada pembakar kompor merah panas; dan Harry mulai mencurigai bahwa kebanyakan Muggleborns dengan cepat memiliki suatu kecenderungan untuk tidak berpikir tentang keluarga mereka, yang lagipula seluruhnya akan mati sebelum mereka mencapai abad pertama mereka.

Bukannya Harry memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk membiarkan _itu_ terjadi, tentu saja.

Dan kemudian itu adalah akhir hari pada Desember 24 dan mereka berkendara ke makan malam Malam Natal mereka.

* * *

Rumahnya besar, bukan oleh standar Hogwarts, tapi jelas oleh standar yang bisa kamu dapatkan jika ayahmu adalah seorang profesor ternama yang mencoba hidup di Oxford. Dua lantai bata berkilauan dalam matahari yang terbenam, dengan jendela-jendela di atas jendela-jendela dan satu jendela tinggi yang naik lebih jauh daripada yang seharusnya bisa dijangkau oleh kaca, itu akan jadi suatu ruang tamu yang sangat besar … .

Harry mengambil napas dalam, dan membunyikan doorbell.

Ada panggilan jauh "Sayang, bisakah kau bukakan pintu?"

Ini diikuti oleh ketukan langkah yang mendekat perlahan.

Dan kemudian pintunya membuka untuk pria bersahabat, yang berpipi tembam dan merah dan berambut menipis, dalam pakaian biru terkancing yang sedikit tegang di bagian jahitannya.

"Dr. Granger?" kata ayah Harry dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Harry bisa bicara. "Aku Michael, dan ini Petunia dan putra kami Harry. Makanannya ada di koper ajaib," dan Dad membuat gerakan tak jelas ke belakangnya–tak benar-benar ke arah koper, ternyata.

"Ya, mari, silakan masuk," kata Leo Granger. Dia melangkah maju dan mengambil botol anggurnya dari tangan sang Profesor yang terulur, dengan gumamam "Terima kasih," dan kemudian melangkah mundur dan mengayun ke arah ruang tamu. "Silakan duduk. Dan," kepalanya menunduk untuk berbicara pada Harry, "seluruh mainannya ada di bawah di basement, aku yakin Herm akan turun sebentar lagi, itu di pintu pertama sebelah kananmu," dan menunjuk ke arah satu lorong.

Harry hanya memandang padanya untuk sesaat sadar bahwa dia menghalangi orangtuanya dari masuk.

"Mainan?" kata Harry dalam suara riang, bernada tinggi, dengan matanya lebar. "Aku suka mainan!"

Ada suatu tarikan napas dari ibunya di belakangnya, dan Harry melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, berhasil tak menghentak terlalu keras saat dia berjalan.

Ruang tamunya adalah sama luas seperti yang terlihat dari luar, dengan suatu langit-langit kubah besar yang bergantung tempat lilin raksasa, dan suatu pohon Natal yang pasti adalah suatu pembunuhan untuk dimanuverkan melewati pintu. Tingkat lebih rendah dari pohon itu dengan sepenuhnya dan hati-hati didekorasi dengan pola merah dan hijau dan emas yang rapi, dengan suatu percikan biru dan perunggu; bagian tinggi yang hanya bisa dijangkau seorang dewasa yang dengan ceroboh, digantungi dengan rangkaian lampu-lampu dan karangan kertas perak. Satu lorong terbentang sampai berakhir dalam lemari-lemari dapur, dan tangga kayu dengan pegangan metal yang memanjang sampai ke lantai kedua.

"Gosh!" kata Harry. "Ini adalah sebuah rumah besar! Aku harap aku tak akan tersesat di sini!"

* * *

Dr. Roberta Granger merasa cukup cemas saat waktu makan malam mendekat. Kalkunnya dan panggangannya, kontribusi mereka sendiri pada proyek bersama itu, dengan lancar sedang dimasak di dalam oven; makanan lainnya nanti akan disiapkan oleh para tamu mereka, keluarga Verres, yang mengadopsi seorang bocah bernama Harry. Yang dikenal di dunia sihir sebagai Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup. Dan yang juga adalah satu-satunya bocah yang pernah Hermione sebut "imut", atau perhatikan sedikit pun, sebenarnya.

Para Verreses sudah berkata bahwa Hermione adalah satu-satunya anak dalam kelompok umur Harry yang eksistensinya pernah diakui oleh anak mereka dalam cara apa pun.

Dan ini mungkin sedikit terburu-buru hanya sedikit; tapi kedua pasangan memiliki kecurigaan yang menyelinap bahwa lonceng pernikahan bisa jadi berdentang dalam beberapa tahun sepanjang perjalanan ke depan.

Jadi sementara Hari Natal akan dihabiskan, seperti biasanya, dengan keluarga suaminya, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan Malam Natal bertemu dengan yang bisa jadi merupakan calon mertua putri mereka.

Bel pintunya berdering sementara dia sedang di tengah-tengah mengolesi kalkunnya, dan dia menaikkan suaranya dan berteriak, "_Sayang, bisakah kau bukakan pintu?_"

Ada suatu rintihan kursi dan penghuninya, dan kemudian ada suara langkah kaki berat suaminya dan pintu yang terayun membuka.

"Dr. Granger?" kata suara lincah seorang pria lebih tua. "Aku Michael, dan ini Petunia dan putra kami Harry. Makanannya ada di kopor ajaib."

"Ya, mari, silakan masuk," kata suaminya, diikuti suatu gumamam "Terima kasih," yang menandakan bahwa suatu hadiah sudah diterima, dan "Silakan duduk." Kemudian suara Leo berubah menjadi suatu nada entusiasme buatan, dan berkata, "Dan seluruh mainannya ada di bawah di basement, aku yakin Herm akan turun sebentar lagi, itu di pintu pertama sebelah kananmu."

Ada satu jeda singkat.

Kemudian suatu suara cerah seorang bocah muda berkata, "Mainan? Aku suka mainan!"

Ada suara langkah-langkah kaki memasuki rumah, dan kemudian suara cerah yang sama berkata, "Gosh! Ini adalah sebuah rumah besar! Aku harap aku tak akan tersesat di sini!"

Roberta menutup ovennya, tersenyum. Dia sedikit cemas tentang bagaimana surat-surat Hermione menjelaskan sang Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup–walau jelas putrinya tidak mengatakan satu hal pun yang menyatakan bahwa Harry Potter itu _berbahaya;_ tak satu pun seperti petunjuk-petunjuk kegelapan yang tertulis dalam buku-buku yang sudah dibeli oleh Roberta, yang harusnya untuk Hermione, selama kunjungan mereka ke Diagon Alley. Putri mereka tak mengatakan banyak, hanya bahwa Harry berbicara seolah dia keluar dari buku, dan Hermione belajar lebih keras daripada yang pernah dia lakukan dalam hidupnya hanya untuk tetap ada di depan Harry dalam kelas. Tapi dari suaranya tadi, Harry Potter adalah bocah umur-sebelas-tahun biasa.

Dia sampai ke pintu depan tepat saat putrinya datang berdentum panik menuruni tangga dalam kecepatan yang tak terlihat aman sama sekali, Hermione mengaku kalau para penyihir lebih tahan terhadap jatuh tapi Roberta tak cukup yakin dia mempercayai itu–

Roberta mengambil pandangan pertamanya atas Profesor dan Ny. Verres, yang keduanya terlihat cukup gugup, tepat saat si bocah dengan bekas luka legendaris pada keningnya berputar ke arah putrinya dan berkata, sekarang dengan satu suara yang lebih rendah, "Pertemuan yang baik pada sore terindah ini, Nona Granger." Tangannya memanjang ke belakang, seolah menawarkan orangtuanya di atas nampan perak. "Aku persembahkan padamu ayahku, Profesor Michael Verres-Evans, dan ibuku, Ny. Petunia Evans-Verres."

Dan saat mulut Roberta terbuka lebar, si bocah berputar kembali pada orangtuanya dan berkata, sekarang dengan suara cerah itu lagi, "Mum, Dad, ini Hermione! Dia sangat pintar!"

"_Harry!_" desis putrinya. "Hentikan itu!"

Si bocah berbalik lagi untuk menghadap Hermione. "Aku takut, Nona Granger," kata si bocah dengan muram, "bahwa kau dan aku sudah diusir masuk ke kedalaman labirin basement. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka dalam percakapan dewasa mereka, yang tak diragukan lagi melayang jauh di atas kecerdasan kekanakan kita sendiri, dan melanjutkan diskusi kita yang masih berjalan tentang implikasi projektivisme Humean atas Transfigurasi."

"Maaf, kami permisi," kata putrinya dalam nada yang sangat tegas, dan menggenggam bocah itu di lengan kirinya, dan menyeretnya ke dalam lorong–Roberta berbalik tak berdaya melacak mereka saat mereka berjalan melewatinya, si bocah memberinya satu lambaian riang–dan kemudian Hermione menarik si bocah ke dalam pintu masuk basement dan membanting pintunya di belakangnya.

"Aku, ah, aku minta maaf untuk … ." kata Ny. Verres dalam suara yang makin melemah.

"Aku minta maaf," kata si Profesor, tersenyum dengan perasaan sayang, "Harry bisa sedikit sensitif tentang hal-hal macam itu. Tapi aku kira dia memang benar tentang kita tak tertarik dalam percakapan mereka."

_Apakah dia berbahaya?_ Roberta ingin bertanya, tapi dia menjaga dirinya tetap diam dan mencoba untuk memikirkan pertanyaan yang lebih halus. Suaminya di sebelahnya tertawa kecil, seolah dia menganggap apa yang baru saja mereka lihat itu lucu, bukannya menakutkan.

Pangeran Kegelapan yang paling mengerikan dalam sejarah mencoba membunuh bocah itu, dan serpihan yang habis terbakar dari tubuhnya ditemukan di sebelah rumahnya.

Calon menantu masa depannya.

Roberta makin cemas tentang menyerahkan putrinya ke dalam kesihiran–khususnya setelah dia membaca buku-buku itu, membandingkan beberapa tanggal bersama, dan menyadari bahwa ibu magisnya mungkin terbunuh di ketinggian teror Grindelwald, _bukan_ meninggal saat melahirkannya seperti yang ayahnya selalu katakan. Tapi Profesor McGonagall sudah melakukan beberapa kunjungan lain setelah kunjungan pertamanya, untuk "melihat bagaimana keadaan Nona Granger"; dan Roberta tak bisa menolong kecuali berpikir bahwa jika Hermione berkata kalau orangtuanya bersikap menyusahkan tentang karir menyihirnya, sesuatu akan dilakukan untuk _memperbaiki_ mereka … .

Roberta menempatkan senyuman terbaiknya di wajahnya, dan melakukan apa yang dia bisa lakukan untuk menyebarkan beberapa keriangan Natal pura-pura.

* * *

Meja ruang makan jauh lebih panjang daripada enam orang–er, empat orang dan dua anak kecil–benar-benar butuhkan, tapi seluruhnya dilingkupi dengan taplak meja linen putih lembut, dan hidangannya dipindahkan dengan tak perlu pada piring-piring mewah, yang paling tidak adalah stainless steel bukannya perak asli.

Harry memiliki sedikit masalah berkonsentrasi pada kalkunnya.

Percakapannya beralih ke Hogwarts, wajar; dan adalah jelas untuk Harry bahwa orangtuanya berharap bahwa Hermione akan tersandung dan mengatakan lebih banyak tentang kehidupan sekolah Harry daripada yang sudah diceritakan Harry pada mereka. Dan entah Hermione sudah menyadari tentang ini, atau dia secara otomatis menghindari apa pun yang mungkin terbukti merepotkan.

Jadi _Harry_ aman.

Tapi sayangnya Harry sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan mengirimi burung hantu pada orangtuanya dengan beragam fakta-fakta tentang Hermione yang dia tidak katakan pada orangtuanya _sendiri_.

Seperti bahwa dia adalah jenderal dari suatu bala tentara dalam aktivitas ekstrakurikuler mereka.

Ibu Hermione terlihat sangat khawatir, dan Harry dengan cepat menyela dan melakukan usaha terbaiknya untuk menjelaskan bahwa seluruh mantranya adalah pembius, Profesor Quirrell selalu mengawasi, dan dengan adanya penyembuh magis artinya banyak hal-hal yang jauh lebih aman dari kedengarannya, yang pada titik ini Hermione menendangnya dengan keras di bawah meja. Untungnya ayah Harry, yang Harry harus akui lebih baik daripadanya dalam beberapa hal, mengumumkan dengan otoritas profesional bahwa dia tak cemas sama sekali, karena dia tak bisa bayangkan anak-anak diizinkan melakukan itu jika itu berbahaya.

Meski begitu, itu bukanlah kenapa Harry mengalami masalah menikmati makan malam.

… masalah dengan merasa kasihan atas dirimu sendiri adalah bahwa itu tak pernah membutuhkan waktu sedikit pun untuk menemukan orang lain yang mengalami hal yang lebih buruk.

Dr. Leo Granger menanyakan, pada satu titik, apakah guru baik itu yang sepertinya menyukai Hermione, Profesor McGonagall, memberinya banyak poin di sekolah.

Hermione mengatakan ya, dengan suatu senyuman yang ternyata benar-benar tulus.

Harry berhasil, dengan suatu usaha, menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari menyatakan dengan dingin bahwa Profesor McGonagall tak akan pernah menunjukkan favoritisme pada murid Hogwarts mana pun, dan bahwa Hermione memperoleh banyak poin karena dia berhak atas _tiap, poin, itu_.

Di titik lain, Leo Granger menawarkan pada meja opininya bahwa Hermione sangat pintar dan bisa saja masuk ke sekolah medis dan menjadi dokter gigi, jika bukan karena seluruh masalah kesihirian itu.

Hermione tersenyum lagi, dan satu pandangan cepat kemudian mencegah Harry dari menyarankan Hermione mungkin juga akan jadi seorang _ilmuwan yang terkenal secara internasional_, dan bertanya apakah hal itu pernah terpikir pada para Grangers jika mereka memiliki seorang _putra_ bukannya seorang _putri_, atau bahwa sesuatu yang tak bisa diterima yang mana pun juga untuk keturunan mereka menjadi lebih baik daripada mereka.

Tapi Harry dengan cepat mencapai titik didihnya.

Dan menjadi _jauh_ lebih menghargai fakta bahwa ayahnya sendiri _selalu_ melakukan semua yang dia bisa lakukan untuk mendukung perkembangan Harry sebagai seorang prodigi dan _selalu_ mendukungnya untuk menjangkau lebih tinggi dan _tak pernah_ meremehkan tiap-tiap pencapaiannya, bahkan biarpun anak prodigi itu tetaplah seorang anak kecil. Apakah rumah tangga macam ini yang dia mungkin akan alami, jika Mum menikahi Vernon Dursley?

Harry melakukan apa yang dia bisa, meski begitu.

"Dan dia sungguh mengalahkanmu dalam _semua_ kelasmu kecuali mengendarai sapu dan Transfigurasi?" kata Profesor Michael Verres-Evans.

"Ya," kata Harry dengan ketenangan yang dipaksakan, saat dia memotong untuk dirinya sendiri gigitan lain dari kalkun Malam Natal. "Dengan margin yang solid, dalam kebanyakan kelas." Ada keadaan-keadaan lain yang mana Harry akan lebih enggan untuk mengakui itu, yang mana kenapa dia belum mengatakan pada ayahnya sampai sekarang.

"Hermione selalu cukup baik dalam sekolah," kata Dr. Leo Draco dalam nada puas.

"Harry bertanding dalam tingkat nasional!" kata Profesor Michael Verres-Evans.

"Sayang!" kata Petunia.

Hermione tertawa kecil, dan itu tak membuat Harry merasa sedikit pun lebih baik tentang situasi Hermione. Itu sepertinya tak mengganggu Hermione dan _itu mengganggu Harry_.

"Aku tak malu kalah dari dia, Dad," kata Harry. Tepat pada saat ini dia tidak. "Apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau dia menghapal seluruh buku sekolahnya sebelum hari pertama kelas? Dan ya, aku sudah mengujinya."

"Apakah itu, ah, sesuatu yang _biasa_ untuknya?" kata Profesor Verres-Evans pada para Grangers.

"Oh, ya, Hermione selalu menghapal hal-hal," kata Dr. Roberta Granger dengan suatu senyuman riang. "Dia mengetahui tiap resep dalam buku masakku di luar kepala. Aku merindukannya tiap kali aku membuat makan malam."

Dilihat dari pandangan pada wajah ayahnya, Dad merasakan paling tidak beberapa dari apa yang Harry rasakan.

"Jangan khawatir, Dad," kata Harry, "dia memperoleh seluruh material tingkat lanjut yang bisa dia terima, sekarang. Guru-gurunya di Hogwarts tahu kalau dia pintar, _tak seperti orangtuanya!_"

Suaranya sudah naik pada tiga kata terakhir, dan bahkan saat seluruh wajah berputar untuk menatapnya dan Hermione menendangnya lagi, Harry tahu kalau dia sudah mengacaukannya, tapi itu sudah keterlaluan, benar-benar sangat keterlaluan.

"Tentu saja kami tahu kalau dia pintar," kata Leo Granger, mulai terlihat tersinggung pada bocah yang memiliki keberanian untuk menaikkan suaranya di meja makan malam mereka.

"Kau tak memiliki sedikit pun gagasan," kata Harry, es mulai bocor ke dalam suaranya. "Kau pikir dia membaca banyak buku dan itu imut, benar? Kau melihat kartu laporan sempurna dan kau pikir adalah baik kalau dia berhasil di dalam kelas. Putri kalian adalah penyihir paling berbakat dalam generasinya dan adalah bintang paling terang di Hogwarts, dan suatu hari, Dr. dan Dr. Granger, fakta bahwa kalian adalah orangtuanya adalah satu-satunya alasan bahwa sejarah akan mengingat kalian!"

Hermione, yang dengan tenang berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mengelilingi meja, memilih momen itu untuk meraih baju Harry tepat di bahunya dan menariknya keluar dari kursinya. Harry membiarkan dirinya ditarik, tapi saat Hermione menyeretnya pergi, dia berkata, menaikkan suaranya bahkan lebih keras, "Adalah sangat mungkin bahwa dalam ribuan tahun, fakta bahwa orangtua Hermione Granger adalah dokter gigi akan jadi satu-satunya alasan ada orang yang mengingat kedokteran gigi!"

* * *

Roberta menatap ke tempat di mana putrinya baru saja menyeret si Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup keluar dari ruangan dengan pandangan sabar di atas wajah mudanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Profesor Verres dengan satu senyuman terhibur. "Tapi tolong jangan khawatir, Harry selalu berbicara seperti itu. Bukankah mereka sudah seperti pasangan suami istri?"

Hal yang menakutkannya adalah bahwa mereka _memang_.

* * *

Harry sudah mengharapkan suatu omelan yang cukup keras dari Hermione.

Tapi setelah Hermione menarik diri mereka ke dalam pintu masuk basment dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka, dia berbalik–

–dan tersenyum, dengan tulus sejauh yang bisa dikenali Harry.

"Tolong jangan, Harry," katanya dalam suara lembut. "Walaupun tindakanmu itu sangat baik. Semua baik-baik saja."

Harry hanya melihat ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahan menghadapinya?" katanya. Dia harus menjaga suaranya tetap tenang, mereka tak ingin para orangtua mendengar, tapi kemudian itu naik dalam nada jika bukan dalam volume. "_Bagaimana kamu bisa tahan menghadapinya?_"

Hermione mengangkat bahu, dan berkata, "Karena seperti itulah _harusnya_ orangtua?"

"Tidak," kata Harry, suaranya rendah dan ketat, "bukan begitu, ayahku _tak pernah_ merendahkanku–yah, dia _pernah_, tapi tak pernah seperti itu–"

Hermione mengangkat satu jari, dan Harry menunggu, melihatnya mencari kata-kata. Membutuhkan sesaat sebelum dia berkata, "Harry … Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Flitwick menyukaiku karena aku adalah penyihir paling berbakat di dalam generasiku dan bintang paling terang di Hogwarts. Dan Mum dan Dad tak tahu itu, dan kamu tak akan pernah bisa memberi tahu mereka, tapi mereka tetap menyayangiku juga. Yang artinya semuanya tepat seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, di Hogwarts dan di rumah. Dan karena mereka adalah orangtua_ku_, Tn. Potter, _kau_ tak boleh berdebat." Dia sekali lagi mengenakan senyuman misteriusnya dari waktu makan malam, dan melihat Harry dengan lembut. "_Apakah_ sudah jelas, Tn. Potter?"

Harry mengangguk dengan ketat.

"Bagus," kata Hermione, yang mencondongkan diri dan menciumnya di pipi.

* * *

Percakapannya baru saja dimulai sekali lagi ketika suatu suara mendengking bernada tinggi terlempar kembali ke arah mereka,

"_Hey! Tak boleh mencium!_"

Kedua ayah meledak dalam tawa tepat saat kedua ibu bangkit dari kursi-kursi mereka dengan pandangan ngeri identik dan bergegas menuju basement.

Ketika kedua anak itu dibawa kembali, Hermione berkata dalam nada dingin bahwa dia tak akan pernah mencoba mencium Harry lagi selamanya, dan Harry berkata dalam suara penuh amarah bahwa Matahari akan terbakar habis sampai jadi abu dingin sebelum dia membiarkannya ada cukup dekat untuk mencoba.

Yang artinya semuanya tepat seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, dan mereka semua duduk lagi untuk menyelesaikan makan malam Natal mereka.


	37. Jeda: Melewati Batas

Saat itu nyaris tengah malam.

Terjaga sampai larut itu cukup sederhana untuk Harry. Dia hanya perlu tak memakai Time-Turner. Harry mengikuti suatu tradisi mengatur siklus tidurnya untuk memastikan dia terjaga ketika Malam Natal berubah menjadi Hari Natal; karena sementara dia tak pernah cukup muda untuk _mempercayai_ adanya Santa Claus, dia pernah cukup muda untuk memiliki keraguan.

Akan jadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika _memang_ ada suatu sosok misterius yang memasuki rumahmu di malam hari dan membawakanmu hadiah … .

Dingin menjalar melewati tulang punggung Harry seketika itu.

Suatu sinyal dari sesuatu yang mengerikan mendekat.

Suatu teror yang merayap.

Suatu sensasi kebinasaan.

Harry duduk tegak di ranjang.

Dia melihat ke arah jendela.

"_Profesor Quirrell?_" Harry mendecit sangat perlahan.

Profesor Quirrell sedikit membuat gerakan mengangkat, dan jendela Harry sepertinya terlipat ke dalam kerangkanya. Seketika angin beku musim dingin menghembus ke dalam kamar melalui celah itu, bersama beberapa serpihan salju dari langit yang berbercak malam kelabu, di tengah kehitaman dan bintang-bintang.

"Jangan takut, Tn. Potter," kata si Profesor Pertahanan dalam suara normal. "Aku sudah Memantrai orangtuamu nyenyak; mereka tak akan terbangun sampai aku pergi."

"Tak ada yang boleh tahu di mana aku!" kata Harry, masih menjaga decitannya pelan. "Bahkan burung hantu harusnya mengirimkan suratku ke Hogwarts, bukan ke tempat ini!" Harry sudah menyetujui hal itu dengan sukarela; akan menggelikan jika seorang Pelahap Maut bisa memenangkan seluruh perang kapan pun hanya dengan mengirim burung hantu padanya yang mengantarkan granat tangan yang terpicu secara sihir.

Profesor Quirrell menyeringai, dari tempatnya berdiri di halaman belakang di luar jendela. "Oh, aku tak akan cemas, Tn. Potter. Kau _jelas_ terlindungi dengan baik melawan Mantra pencari, dan tak ada penganut darah murni yang sepertinya berpikir untuk berkonsultasi dengan buku telepon." Seringainya bertambah lebar. "Dan memang membutuhkan usaha yang cukup besar untuk melewati penghalang yang Kepala Sekolah tempatkan di sekeliling rumah ini–walau tentu saja siapa pun yang mengetahui alamatmu bisa langsung menunggu di luar dan menyerangmu kali berikutnya kau pergi."

Harry menatap ke arah Profesor Quirrell sesaat. "Apa yang kau _lakukan_ di sini?" kata Harry akhirnya.

Senyum itu meninggalkan wajah Profesor Quirrell. "Aku datang untuk meminta maaf, Tn. Potter," kata sang Profesor Pertahanan dengan pelan. "Aku harusnya tak berbicara padamu sebegitu kasarnya saat aku–"

"Jangan," kata Harry. Dia melihat ke bawah ke selimut yang dia genggam di sekeliling piyamanya. "Sungguh jangan."

"Apakah aku menyinggungmu sebegitu banyak?" kata suara sunyi Profesor Quirrell.

"Tidak," kata Harry. "Tapi kamu _akan_ jika kamu meminta maaf."

"Aku mengerti," kata Profesor Quirrell, dan dalam seketika suaranya bertambah ketat. "Kalau begitu jika aku akan menganggapmu setara, Tn. Potter, aku harus berkata bahwa kau sudah dengan amat sangat melanggar etiket yang ada di antara Slytherin yang bersahabat. Jika kamu tidak sedang memainkan permainan melawan seseorang, kamu _harus_ tak mencampuri rencana-rencana mereka seperti itu, tidak tanpa bertanya pada mereka _sebelumnya_. Karena kau tak tahu seperti apa rancangan sejati mereka, atau apa taruhannya jika mereka kalah. Itu akan menandaimu sebagai musuh mereka, Tn. Potter."

"Aku minta maaf," kata Harry, dalam nada tenang yang sama yang tadi Profesor Quirrell pakai.

"Permintaan maaf diterima," kata Profesor Quirrell.

"Tapi," kata Harry, masih dengan tenang, "kau dan aku benar-benar harus berbicara lebih jauh tentang politik, pada suatu titik."

Profesor Quirrell mendesah. "Aku tahu kau tak menyukai peremehan, Tn. Potter–"

Itu adalah sesuatu yang sedikit merendahkan.

"Tapi bahkan akan lebih meremehkan," kata Profesor Quirrell, "jika aku tak menyatakannya dengan jelas. Kamu belum memiliki beberapa pengalaman hidup, Tn. Potter."

"Dan apakah semua orang yang memiliki pengalaman hidup yang cukup sependapat denganmu, kalau begitu?" kata Harry dengan tenang.

"Apa baiknya pengalaman hidup untuk seseorang yang memainkan Quidditch?" kata Profesor Quirrell, dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku pikir kamu akan merubah pikiranmu seiring waktu, setelah tiap kepercayaan yang kamu tempatkan akhirnya mengecewakanmu, dan kamu sudah menjadi sinis."

Sang Profesor Pertahanan berkata seolah itu adalah pernyataan paling biasa di seluruh dunia, dibingkai di hadapan kehitaman dan bintang-bintang dan langit berbercak awan, saat satu atau dua serpihan-serpihan salju kecil terhembus melewatinya di dalam udara musim dingin yang menggigit.

"Itu mengingatkanku," kata Harry. "Selamat Natal."

"Kukira," kata Profesor Quirrell. "Lagipula, jika itu _bukan_ suatu permintaan maaf, maka itu pastilah hadiah Natal. Yang paling pertama kali yang pernah kuberikan, sebenarnya."

Harry bahkan belum mulai mempelajari Latin sehingga dia bisa membaca diary eksperimental dari Roger Bacon; dan dia hampir tak berani membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Kenakan mantel musim dinginmu," kata Profesor Quirrell, "atau ambil ramuan penghangat jika kau memilikinya; dan temui aku di luar, di bawah bintang-bintang. Aku akan lihat apakah aku bisa mempertahankannya sedikit lebih lama kali ini."

Membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk Harry memproses kata-kata itu, dan kemudian dia melesat ke lemari mantel.

Profesor Quirrell mempertahankan mantra cahaya bintang berjalan untuk lebih dari satu jam, walau wajah sang Profesor Pertahanan bertambah tegang, dan dia harus duduk setelah beberapa saat. Harry hanya sekali memprotes, dan disuruh diam.

Mereka melewati batas dari Malam Natal ke Hari Natal di dalam kekosongan tanpa waktu di mana rotasi Bumi tak berarti apa pun, suatu Malam Kudus abadi yang sejati.

Dan tepat seperti yang dijanjikan, orangtua Harry tertidur nyenyak di sepanjang itu semua, sampai Harry dengan aman kembali ke kamarnya, dan sang Profesor Pertahanan sudah pergi.


End file.
